Walk the Path Stained with Light
by TheWheelofFate
Summary: This is the story of an avenger, a Jinchuriki, and the girl who stood in-between them. She has her own past full of secrets that comes back to haunt her. Follows main storyline. SasukexOC.
1. Academy Ninjas, Meet Kaiya Umachi

**Well, hello there. It's me again...for the third time. Ahem...yeah. **

**So first off, I want to apologize for anyone that might be in the middle of reading my story only to discover that I took down all of the chapters lol. Yeah, my bad. But I'm working on it. Most of the time.**

**So, if you haven't heard the word, I'm rewriting all of my stories, and I am very slowly (but surely) making progress. I tend to go back through my stories way in and then decide that I want to change something and then end up going back, which is really hard to do sometimes. The reason why I don't want to update before I finish the story is for this reason. And to avoid things such as resubmitting a story three times because you keep changing it up. Yeah. **

**So I've made significant changes to the storyline, even more than before. If you dare read it again, for those of you that have already gone through it, you'll notice those changes. These are to accommodate for the changes I made in the sequel. So, see? I have been working on my stories, it's just taken a long time to go back through. I really didn't want to go back and rewrite this one, but it wouldn't make any sense in the sequel if I didn't. I promise this one is better (I think). You understand, right? Right. I also get very distracted, so excuse me for that.**

**So, I'm done talking for now. Carry on.**

Kaiya stared at the rows of future ninjas in front of her. She nervously waited as the instructor finally walked in, a few minutes before class was scheduled to begin. He smiled welcomingly at her, and she shyly smiled back, but it didn't ease her anxiety any. He didn't have a chance to say anything to her, because at that moment, a young blonde boy walked through the doors of the classroom, frowning at the students as they glared at him relentlessly. She watched him quietly sit down at the bottom row as whispers filled the room: "There he is again." "Aw man, not that freak. Shouldn't he have dropped out by now? It's obvious he'll never be a ninja." "My parents told me to stay away from him." "They say he's a monster." "He has no family, ya know."

Kaiya looked up at the teacher to see if he would stop their gossip, but he only ignored their hateful words as he rustled through some files on his desk. She knew that if she, an eight-year-old child, could hear them, then he definitely could. She could even see the look of discomfort on his face. She bowed her head in disappointment.

Kaiya knew how much it stung to hear people say those words; she knew what it was like to be an outcast. But what made her feel even worse was the fact that the teacher did nothing to help the blonde. All of a sudden she wanted to run home and never come back to the Academy. She started to turn toward the door, when the teacher rested his large hand on her small shoulder.

"Quiet down, class," he ordered in a calm voice. Why didn't he get on to the class for saying such mean things about their classmate? Who was that boy? After a few seconds, the whispers died down and everyone rested their eyes on their teacher, as well as Kaiya. She averted her own eyes to the floor timidly. "If you haven't already noticed, we have a new student today." He turned from the others to look down at Kaiya. "My name is Iruka Umino; I'm your Academy teacher. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Kaiya rested her eyes on the blonde kid, and he looked back with curious, cerulean pupils.

"My name is Kaiya Umachi," she told them. Some of the children shared confused looks. One child on the top row, a boy, raised his hand.

"Sorry, but isn't the Umachi clan dead?" he wondered. Kaiya's eyes widened, then lowered. Iruka frowned.

"Shino, there's no need to ask an insensitive question like that," he scolded. Kaiya shook her head, raising it once again.

"My family was the last of the Umachi clan." She clenched her small fists. "But two years ago, I lost them all. Now I'm the last member." Everyone stared at her in silence. The dark pupils of a raven-haired boy widened only slightly, his attention now completely on her. "I don't know who killed them, but one day I'll be Hokage and find him." Iruka's pupils dilated as the class's whispers echoed throughout the room again. Sweat dripped down his brow.

_Kakashi told me she wouldn't— _"But that's not the only reason I want to be the Hokage. I want to be a famous ninja like my father was. I want to make him proud by carrying on the good name of our clan, even if I'm the last one in it." She gave a smile and a thumbs up as she kept her eyes locked on the blonde, who coyly turned away. Iruka forced a grin. _I guess Kakashi was right in the end,_ he thought. _His confidence in her wasn't just a pretension after all. He knows her by now. It _has _been two years since the attack._

"Well, that was a nice introduction, Kaiya," he told her, once he'd gained his composure. "Your father was a good man and a very famous ninja indeed. He'd be proud of you wanting to follow in his footsteps. How about you sit in the middle row, between Kioko and Sasuke?" He directed her to her seat, in-between two mellow-looking children her age. In fact, the male even looked annoyed. Kaiya's eyes lowered. _He looks just like…_

The girl on her right, Kioko, had short, silky black hair to her shoulders and short bangs that reached eye-length. She had beautiful, silver eyes that seemed depthless and mysterious. It made Kaiya wonder what she was thinking. She didn't even seem to notice that she existed, as she stared down at their sensei intently.

"Now," Iruka said, letting out a sigh of relief, "let's review chakra control so that Kaiya can catch up…"

When it was lunchtime, all the kids shuffled out the door and onto the playground, grabbing trays of food and sack lunches on their way out. Kaiya didn't feel all that hungry, so she just followed the blonde boy with the whiskers as he separated himself from the other students and sat on a rickety swing. Kaiya looked back at the twenty-plus children who were laughing and eating together on the playground. Feeling a connection when she and the blonde looked each other in the eye, Kaiya knew she had to meet him, despite what the others might think or say.

Approaching him slowly, Kaiya sat down in the dirt next to him, smiling compassionately. "Hi," she greeted quietly. She hadn't met too many people her age, especially not in a while, so she wasn't sure how to go about the situation. "What's your name?" Surprised and a bit perturbed, he turned his attention to her slowly.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki." Kaiya grinned at his answer.

"Naruto, like ramen?" she questioned. "I love ramen! Kakashi says I'm obsessed with it." The blonde's eyes narrowed in confusion. He put his guard up, just in case.

"Go away," he demanded sadly. Kaiya's smile faded slowly.

"Huh?"

"You're new, so I guess you don't know." Naruto's eyes were filled with sadness, confusion, and hopelessness. Kaiya recognized that they were the same emotions in her eyes too. "Everyone in the village hates me. You'll hate me just like them, eventually. And if you don't leave me alone, they'll all hate you too." He looked back down at the ground. Kaiya tilted her head in question, pursing her lips.

"Why do they hate you?" she wondered.

"I don't know. They say…they say I'm a monster."

Kaiya's hands trembled as she remembered being called the exact same thing; she could never understand the reason for it, but she knew they were all wrong. She wasn't a monster…and neither was Naruto. "I don't care what everyone else thinks," she assured him. "I just met you, and I already like you. And your whiskers." Kaiya smirked, and a smile rose on Naruto's face as well. "If no one but you likes me, then that's enough. I'll prove to them you're not a monster." _And neither am I._

"Where'd you come from?" Naruto asked, facing her again. She looked down at a patch of grass in front of her.

"I was born here, but I've been doing a lot of traveling for the past two years. I just moved back home a few weeks ago, and the Hokage told me I had to join the Academy if I wanted to become a real ninja." She pouted at the thought, remembering how persistent he was during the process of her returning to the village for good. For an eight-year-old girl who had gotten used to doing her own thing, it was extremely annoying.

Neither one of them spoke for several minutes. After a while, Naruto couldn't stand the silence.

"You said you don't have a family anymore," he remembered. "Why don't you know who killed them?" Kaiya's shoulders shook, despite her will to stop them. It was a touchy subject (as for anyone who's had family members murdered), but she felt obligated to tell this boy her story, because she felt that in some way they shared the same pain of loneliness and shame. She could see it in his eyes. The same pain reflected in his pupils was evident in her own.

"I don't know who he was, or even his name," she admitted. "I never saw his face or heard his voice. The Hokage and my guardians won't tell me, but I think that they know. Two years ago, before I left the village on my first trip, my family was attacked: my parents, my brother, and my two sisters. I wasn't home when it happened, or else I'd probably be dead too. I found my father dead that night and the rest of them gone. The others were never found." Naruto's pupils dilated.

"That sucks." He lowered his gaze, then asked, "How do you know the others are dead?" Kaiya wondered the same thing all the time; she hoped and prayed every day that by some miracle, they were still out there, alive.

"Then why wouldn't they come home?" Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she couldn't help but sniffle. Naruto didn't know what to do, so he jumped out of the swing to sit next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok," he said, comforting her. "I'm an orphan too. I never even knew my parents." Kaiya looked up, having buried her face in her hands.

"Really?" she sobbed. He nodded.

"The Old Man has been taking care of me since I can remember. He's the only one who doesn't hate me." After a few moments of silence, he added, "That's why I'm going to become Hokage someday, so that I can show everyone…that I'm worth their time. I'm not a monster, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Kaiya blinked, and Naruto chuckled. "Come to think of it, you want to be Hokage too, right?" Kaiya nodded. "Well, looks like we're going to have to battle each other to lead this village. We'll be rivals!" Kaiya grinned, shaking her head.

"No…we'll be friends." Naruto nodded, smiling determinedly.

"Hm. From now on, we're in a fight to see which one becomes Hokage first. Until then, we'll be friends." Kaiya nodded back.

"Ok."

When lunchtime was over, Kaiya and Naruto walked back to the classroom together. As the Academy ninjas shuffled back to their seats, they were fully aware of the two newly-made friends, and their gossip traveled through the line of students:

"Look at them…maybe she's a freak of nature too." "She's gonna get cooties if she gets too close." "She'll never graduate if she's _that_ stupid."

Kaiya heard every one of them, but she didn't care. Naruto was special; she had recognized it as soon as he stepped through the doors. She knew he would prove everyone wrong someday. She knew it. He wasn't a monster like the villagers claimed. What he was, she couldn't quite figure out, but that didn't matter. Whatever it was about Naruto that drew Kaiya to him, she knew deep down in her heart it was good. He was going to be a hero, the future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. After her, of course.

Kaiya returned to her seat between Kioko and Sasuke, who she had yet to talk to. Since they were going to be sitting by each other for a while, she decided to introduce herself formally to them. She turned to the girl first.

"Hi," Kaiya whispered. "You're Kioko, right?" The latter frowned, closing her eyes as she nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, so?"

"I just wanted to talk to you since we'll be sitting by each o—"

"Look, you're the new girl, so I'll give you a little advice: Nobody talks to me unless I talk to them first. Got it? And another thing—if you want any friends at all, you won't talk to that freak Naruto. If you do, they'll all hate you too." Kaiya blinked, lowering her head to look once more at the blonde sitting several rows below her. That was the exact same thing Naruto warned her about earlier. _Why does everyone hate you, Naruto?_ She growled, crossing her arms.

"I would be glad not to talk to you," Kaiya muttered, before turning away. Kioko scoffed, going back to her moping. If she wanted to be like that, fine. Kaiya didn't want to waste her time with people like her. She turned to her left. "You're Sasuke, aren't you?" she asked, now looking at the dark, shadowy boy. He was somewhat irritated that she was talking to him, but he didn't look as cross as Kioko had only moments ago, probably because she didn't have hearts in her eyes like his usual fan girls.

"Mm," he replied, turning back to the paper Iruka had waiting for them on their desks. "Sasuke Uchiha." Kaiya lowered her head slightly; she knew he seemed familiar. There was no doubt about it now.

_"Take care of my little brother, Kaiya." _

"Your brother used to train me," she confessed solemnly. Sasuke's eyes drifted to her steadily. He studied her quietly, his dark eyes keeping any emotion hidden from her verdant pupils.

"Hn," he grunted. "That's impossible." Before Kaiya could convince him, Iruka cleared his throat.

He began to continue his lesson on chakra, but Kaiya only halfway listened, since she'd been caught up on everything she should've known by now; she had several teachers that made sure she understood the simplest of shinobi concepts—and chakra…chakra was the simplest of all. _Does he think I'm stupid or something? Why is he starting all the way from the first steps of control?_ She sighed inwardly, following her teacher anyway. _If I get marked down on participation and attentiveness, Kakashi will make me study it even more at home._

Kaiya knew what she had to do to get good grades in her class, so when she received her first report card six weeks later, she wasn't surprised with her results.

By that time, she had made a few good friends: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame (even though he made her feel uncomfortable at times), and of course, Naruto. A few people had been avoiding her, like Kioko Saito, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno; she figured it was most likely because she was the only one who socialized with Naruto. Others just didn't show any interest in her at all, like Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi; they seemed really passive, like they kept to themselves mostly.

Ino and her best friend, Kioko, didn't socialize with "freaks", and so they made it their mission to humiliate and/or frustrate Kaiya and Naruto. Their main target was Kaiya, simply because she had considered hanging out with such a loser in the first place; the main instigator was Kioko, who loved to pick on her because she never fought back.

"Hey, let me see your grades, Kaiya!" Kioko shouted, snatching the paper away from the said girl, who was attempting to fold it up and put it in her pocket. "Wow! These are really good! High marks in every class! Guys, Kaiya's a nerd!" The class burst out in laughter, save Kaiya's friends and the students who were apathetic toward her or her situation. Kaiya, feeling her cheeks flush in frustration, finally decided to retaliate.

"So what, Kioko?" she grumbled. "Sasuke's grades are better and no one makes fun of him. You're probably just jealous because yours are so low, but you could have them too ya know. Just stop drooling over Kiba and pay attention to Iruka-sensei, and you'll have perfect grades in no time!" She grabbed her report back before hiding behind Naruto, sticking out her tongue playfully. This time, the entire class burst into laughter, making Kioko turn red (She didn't want anyone to know she had a crush on Kiba, and denied it every time she was asked). Even the stoic Sasuke Uchiha had a small, almost unnoticeable smirk on his face. He was starting to consider the fact that Kaiya might not be entirely too bad of a classmate after all. She wasn't all over him, at least, and that was a good enough reason for him to believe that.

Kiba scratched his head, totally oblivious to the fact that Kioko liked him. But he decided to laugh anyway, because he enjoyed teasing others. Akamaru barked.

"Ha! You got told, Kioko!" Naruto added for unnecessary emphasis. He gave Kaiya a high-five, before Iruka came in and settled the class down.

"You've gotten your first report cards for the year," he announced, once everyone was quiet. "Some of you, like Sasuke, did very well. And then some of you," he said with less enthusiasm, "like Naruto," he muttered under his breath, "didn't do…well. So, I'm expecting you to raise your grades by the next term. Or else I'll have to take necessary actions to do it myself." He dismissed the class, and they hustled out. "Naruto," he called, after only he and Kaiya were left, "I need to speak with you for a moment…alone." Knowing he was in some kind of trouble, Naruto sighed and dropped his shoulders.

Kaiya frowned slightly as she turned toward the door to leave. When she paused, Naruto promised, "I'll catch up with you later, Kaiya." She nodded, but stood outside the door anyway. She listened as Iruka scolded Naruto for his lack of effort.

"It's not like I didn't expect this," he said, shaking his head. "Naruto, you've got to get it together or you won't graduate. This next session, we're actually going to start working with chakra; you've already had inadequate grades on this before. I don't want you to keep failing. I'm responsible for you, and I don't want this reflecting on me as a teacher." The blonde pouted. "You want to become a ninja, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Naruto shouted, as if Iruka was crazy. "I'm going to become Hokage!"

Rolling his eyes, Iruka replied, "Then I suggest you start acting like it. The Hokage is the strongest, hardest working, most important shinobi in the Fire Country. If you fail out of the Academy, you can't become the leader of the village. If you're having a hard time, ask for help." Kaiya could hear the disappointment in her friend's voice as he slumped in his desk.

"Nobody will even talk to me," he told his teacher. "How am I supposed to get help from them?" Kaiya lowered her head sadly.

"Naruto, don't be silly," Iruka assured him, trying to convince himself. "Kaiya talks to you, doesn't she?"

"Well…yeah."

"Well, there you go. She's never made fun of you or laughed when you made a mistake?" He shook his head. "So why can't she tutor you?" he wondered. "As for the others, the only reason they think you're different is because of what their parents have told them. But if you want to be acknowledged by the whole village and become the Hokage, you're going to have to show them the real Naruto Uzumaki and prove to them their presumptions are wrong."

"Ok." He didn't sound too convinced, though.

They talked for a few more minutes, and then Naruto was dismissed. "Remember what I said about your grades," Iruka reminded him, as he walked toward the door. Kaiya quickly ducked around the corner, slipping out the exit, where some other kids were standing. When Naruto came out, his face was stoic, but he didn't seem upset.

"So what was that about?" Kaiya wondered, taking her place beside him. "Did you get in trouble?" Naruto looked down.

"No. I just need to pick up my grades," was all he said. Kaiya didn't push him any further.

"Come on," Kaiya gestured, taking the blonde by the wrist. "We're going to get some ramen." Naruto blinked, his spirit slowly rising.

"But…I don't have any money," he pointed out in discontent. Kaiya waved him off, shaking her head.

"Who cares about that? Ringo and Tzu will treat us. You deserve it."

"I do?"

"Well, you didn't do as bad as you could have. That counts for something, right?" Naruto frowned, then smiled as he gave his friend a nod.

"Well, if you insist!" The two ran off together to eat the best ramen in the world. "I'm gonna win the competition this time!" Naruto shouted.

"Ha, as if! You can't even beat me there!"


	2. Enemies Unite: Gather, Team 11

**Hey, it's me again. :) A few of these chapters are kind of long...sorry about that. I'm trying to get this story finished as quick as I can so that I can move on to the sequel, because I haven't actually finished it a first time yet. Having to keep going through these chapters like this really frustrates me, but hey, watcha gonna do? Anyway...hope you enjoy this chap. And if you're confused about the first part of this, there's a chapter in the sequel that will explain. Just so you know...so, yeah. Read on.**

"Hey, Kaiya, wait up." The said girl turned from the Academy doors to find Sasuke strolling toward her. She raised an eyebrow but waited for him as he requested.

"Sasuke?" she said, a little surprised and confused. He smirked as he stood beside her.

"Kaiya…" Seeming to just notice how awkward the situation was, he turned his head. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

"About last night…" Kaiya's cheeks darkened as she remembered the incident that happened the night before on the Hokage Mountain.

"Oh, uh…we don't have to bring it up, you know." Sasuke let out a breath of relief, nodding his head.

"Well, I don't know what came over me. But…" Kaiya cleared her throat.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" she wondered. "The k—"

"No," Sasuke quickly answered, cutting her off. Kaiya was very suspicious. He'd never spoken to her spontaneously before, even though they'd sat right next to each other every day at the Academy for the past four years. Even though they'd spent the day before together didn't mean they were friends. She just figured he needed a little break is all; she assumed he would never talk to her again, especially after what happened on the Mountain. So why was he there now?

"Well, ok," she replied seconds later, turning to go into the building. Sasuke stopped her, placing his hand on her shoulder firmly. She turned around.

"I just wanted to say that you're a good fighter," he admitted. Kaiya crossed her arms—it seemed like it took him a lot of effort to say that. Sasuke wasn't one to acknowledge others, much less their skill.

"Um, thanks," she said uneasily. "You are too…but of course, everyone knows that." She waited to see if he had anything else to say. This guy was starting to make her nervous.

"You're a good fighter," he repeated, "which means I want to train with you more. We could gain from each other." Kaiya had to admit—she was shocked: The proud Sasuke Uchiha, humbling himself and complimenting a comrade…a _girl_ no less? Not only that, but he said they could _gain_ from e_ach other_. She smirked.

"You want to train with me?" Kaiya clarified. He seemed as nervous as Kaiya felt. What if what happened last night happened again? But of course, Sasuke assured her that it wouldn't, and that was enough for her. Besides, this time she would be prepared, and knock his lights out if she sensed it coming. _I'll give you a few things to gain_, she thought.

"Mm." Sasuke nodded his head, giving her a small smirk. "We can meet on the same training ground later this afternoon." Kaiya grinned, holding the door open for the young Uchiha as they headed to class.

Kaiya reminisced as she walked down the hallways: Four years ago, she joined the Academy in hopes of becoming a ninja to make her late father proud. Now, at age twelve, her dream could finally become a reality. She was graduating, and it was gonna be great.

…

Kaiya frowned, shuffling on her feet restlessly. "Can you hurry it up, Naruto?" she asked impatiently. "I'm getting a little anxious. Are you sure this is ok?" Naruto waved her off as he read through a scroll that had previously been under lock and key in the Hokage's office.

"Ah, quit your worrying, Kaiya! Here, take this one. I bet there's some really cool stuff in there you could learn."

The brunette hesitantly took the scroll from Naruto. It was a smaller copy of the original he now had in his hands. They were in the woods now, far from any spectator that might find them with the "borrowed" documents. Even though Mizuki had encouraged them to do so in order to advance their ninjutsu skills so that Naruto could graduate and Kaiya could get ahead, she didn't think it was the right thing to do. In fact, she was positive it was illegal. And if Kakashi ever found out, he would ground her for the rest of her life. She might even be sent back to the Academy as punishment.

Shuddering at the thought, she said, "I don't know…" Her eyes briefly scanned the first jutsu. Nope, water style. Kaiya was a fire style user. "We could get in big trouble for this, Naruto. Your track record is already bad enough as it is, and I don't want to be branded as a lawbreaker…my guardians would be so disappointed and angry. You know I only came with you so you wouldn't be alone." Naruto ignored her, having found the perfect jutsu, one that was sure to help him pass the Academy! "Naruto, are you listening to me?"

"Are you kidding?" the blonde exclaimed. "Because of this, I'm going to become a real ninja now!" He snickered, already beginning to practice. Kaiya opened her mouth, but knew he wasn't going to pay attention to her anyway. Sighing, she decided against her better judgment and turned back to her copy of the Leaf's kinjutsu. At last, she found a jutsu that didn't specify a chakra nature. She read over it quickly, memorizing it in seconds. Before she could try it out, however, Iruka appeared in front of them with an angry, disbelieving expression on his face. He crossed his arms, and Kaiya gulped.

Oh boy, were they in deep doodoo.

…

"Mizuki-sensei," Kaiya muttered, holding her forehead in disbelief. She rubbed her bandaged arm absentmindedly. It had been quite a fight between the four of them all, but Naruto was able to use the new jutsu he learned that night to beat their traitorous sensei. Kaiya's head and neck were bruised and bandaged as well as her arm, and she struggled not to whimper because of the pain. She'd never been in an actual fight before, where she had to use her skills (however few she may have had) against an opponent—especially a Chunin and her own sensei.

_Get used to it, Kaiya_, she told herself. _This is how it's going to be from now on—constant battles, getting hurt, getting stronger…it all comes with the territory. Be prepared, because you haven't seen anything yet. _

But even more than her first scuffle, she was more concerned with the news she had just learned about Naruto.

_The nine-tailed fox_, she recalled, remembering what Mizuki had told them. _I've only read about it. I can't believe that Naruto could be…_ She glanced over at her best friend, who was also shocked and dismayed by his true identity as a Jinchuriki. Her face must've given her thoughts away, because Naruto clenched his fists, waiting to hear the same words he'd been hearing his entire life: Monster! Freak! Thing! Fox kid!

"Go ahead and say it," he growled. "Go ahead and call me a monster like the rest of them! Punish me for something I didn't do! Hate me for something I didn't choose to be!" His voice quivered; tears rolled down his face as he shook angrily.

"I wasn't going to say that," Kaiya told him quietly, surprised he could even accuse her of something so harsh. "I wasn't thinking that at all."

Iruka nodded, a stern but solemn expression on his face. "Naruto, Kaiya is your friend. She understands you in ways you might not even fathom. I was once told that we never choose what we are, but we're given a chance to choose _who_ we become. That's the beauty of being something someone else isn't. Our differences define how we see ourselves, but our hearts define how others see us. That's how diverse people can come together and understand each other."

"Don't lecture me!" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at his sensei. Iruka coiled back in surprise. "You couldn't possibly understand me, no matter how my 'heart' defines me! No one even believes I have a heart. They treat me like an animal with no feelings! How can they understand someone they don't even see as a person?!" Kaiya clenched her fists as she tried to convince herself not to punch the blonde in his face.

"Naruto, don't yell at Iruka-sensei. He was only trying to hel—"

"Shut up," he snapped, barely audible. Kaiya stopped her sentence abruptly. "I don't need sympathy from either of you. You of all people don't know how I feel. This is something I have to deal with alone; you can't protect me from this, Kaiya." The latter frowned, clutching her stomach. She didn't know why, she didn't know how—but she _did_ know—she was connected to Naruto deep down. He was wrong…she knew perfectly well how he felt. She'd gone through ridicule as a child, even though she didn't know the reason. And she could protect him. She _would_ protect him.

"You think you're the only one who's had a hard life, Naruto?" Kaiya asked him calmly. Naruto looked up at her, his expression softening slightly. "You think you're the only one who's cried yourself to sleep at night as you lay alone? Do you really believe that you're the only one who has suffered and been hurt by people you don't even know?" Tears swelled in her eyes as she remembered those times. "When you've lost everything you loved, when you're the only one left to bear that pain of loneliness, you feel like there's no hope in the world. You feel like you have to carry a weight on your shoulders forever, because those bonds will never be restored. Well, if you think that, then you're wrong." Iruka and Naruto listened quietly to Kaiya. What she was saying was just as much for her as it was for her friend.

"The world may be closing in on you, and you may feel surrounded and alone, but…you're never alone, Naruto Uzumaki," she continued. "There is always someone who feels the same pain you do. And because of that, people have the ability to understand one another and become friends. You're not alone, and you'll never be alone—not as long as I'm here with you. Our hearts are connected, whether you like it or not. And I'll be beside you no matter what. You're a ninja now; stand tall and hold your head up. Pain, whether physical or emotional, is a part of life, and I won't let you give in to it, do you understand?"

Iruka smirked. "She's right, Naruto. I won't let you do this alone, either. I'll be watching over you, and I'll always be there when you need me." Naruto, moved by their words, stood up from his squatting position on the hospital floor.

"Ok," he mumbled, clenching his fists. "I promise you, Kaiya that I will never give in to pain. From this day forward…I won't let you down!"

…

"Kakashi, I trust you bring good news back from your mission," Sarutobi said, smoking his pipe. He was sitting in his office, staring at a list of Jonin sensei and recently graduated Academy students. He smiled when he saw Naruto's name penciled in. _I knew he could do it._ Kakashi nodded.

"The mission was a success, Lord Hokage. I retrieved the girl." The Hokage nodded.

"Is she here now?"

"She's in the infirmary. When we arrived, she was beaten half to death. There were several dead bodies near her; I assume there was a fight between her and his henchmen. She won, but it cost her significant loss of her chakra, as well as several injuries. However, nothing was too serious. She'll be released tomorrow afternoon." Letting out a breath of smoke, the Third closed his eyes.

"This is perfect timing for the Academy team assignments. Tell me more about the girl, Kakashi. She may be a compatible teammate for some upcoming Genin." The silver-haired Jonin nodded.

"Her name is Usagi," he explained. "She's eleven years old, raised by a man who goes by Zen Yoshiyuki in the Hidden Cloud Village. She was dropped on Zen's doorstep as an infant—I assume by one of her unknown parents—and he trained her well, from the evidence we gathered at the scene. Also, Zen, who sent us the S.O.S., confirmed that she is indeed one of _them_. He asked us to take excellent care of her, because she has been a target of Orochimaru for several years now. Asking the Leaf for help was his last resort in keeping her safe…and it appears we made it just in time."

"Hmm…" Sarutobi tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I see. And what does the girl have to say?" he wondered.

"She doesn't speak much," Kakashi answered. "We hardly got a word out of her. She only told us to send word to Zen that she was alright. She could still be in shock from her attack, but it's likely that this is normal behavior for her." Hiruzen let out a sigh, suddenly smiling to the much younger Jonin.

"I'm surprised you're so eager to help this young girl out, Kakashi. The last time I asked you to watch over a child, you didn't seem too enthused." Kakashi chuckled guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

"Well, you see, Lord Hokage…Kaiya has really grown on me. I didn't know it would be so easy to get attached. You were right."

"Of course I was." Nodding, Sarutobi put out his pipe. "You seemed to have kept her from going off the deep end many times," he noted, "so I'm counting on you once again, Kakashi. I am now positive that I want Usagi to join a Genin team that has recently graduated. She will be very profitable to our village, and I'm sure time here will do her good as well as keep her safe. In fact, I want her on a team with _them_."

…

"I'm going to announce your teams now," Iruka called out to the classroom full of recent graduates. They rustled about in anticipation. "Now, keep in mind that you are being partnered with someone that will equalize your squads. In other words, no one will be the same in every quality, but your team will progress as long as you stay together and bring out the best in each other. Got it?" Everyone muttered a 'yes'. "Ok, first will be…"

"And now, Team 11 will consist of Kioko Saito and Kaiya Umachi. Your Jonin sensei will be Ronin." Kaiya paled and glanced at Kioko, who looked equally bummed. As they both cursed in their heads, they turned to their now-former sensei.

"Wait, Iruka-sensei," Kioko called, raising her hand. "Who's our third member?" Iruka looked at his notepad, murmuring to himself before looking back up at her.

"She'll arrive in a moment," he assured them. "She has to be registered first." The two girls shared a strained look.

"A new student?" Kioko said, tapping her chin. "How can she be on a team if she didn't graduate from the Academy? And why are we the only team with all girls?" _And why do I have to be with her…?_ Kaiya shrugged her off, too concerned with who Ronin was. Because Kakashi was her guardian and Asuma her godfather, she was familiar with many of the young Jonin sensei in the Leaf. But she had never heard of this guy.

"Man, I wish I was with you, Kaiya," Naruto whined behind them. "I have to be with _Sasuke_." He glared at his rival and archenemy, and the raven-haired Uchiha quickly returned the scowl. Then Naruto smiled sheepishly at Sakura, a gleam in his eyes. Kioko and Kaiya both rolled their eyes.

"Oh, brother," Kioko mumbled.

"I wish I was with Sasuke," Kaiya muttered to herself. "I'd even be with Sakura before I paired up with Kioko." The latter heard her comment, frowning in her direction. Shikamaru snickered somewhere off to the side.

"Now, you will all meet your sensei." One by one, the Jonin showed up and gathered their new teams, until Team 11, the two girls, were the only ones left.

"Why do we have to be the last ones?" Kioko complained. Kaiya shrugged. "We're not even a complete team!"

"Even Kakashi came, and he's always late." Kaiya let out a sigh, leaning forward on the desk with her head in her hand, a bored expression on her face. Kioko looked at her curiously.

"How do you know so much about that Kakashi guy?" she wondered sometime later. They were alone in the classroom; Iruka had gone long before Kakashi ever showed up. Kaiya closed her eyes for a moment.

"I live with him," she answered. Kioko's eyes lowered. "He's my legal guardian. And Asuma is my godfather."

"Hmm. What's up with that?" But Kioko already had a clue—she remembered that day four years ago, when Kaiya introduced herself to the class. The latter didn't answer the question; she didn't need to. Both girls fell silent.

Half an hour later, and they were growing restless. Kaiya tried to show a little patience for her less-than-tolerant teammate, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it up. If the remainder of their squad didn't show up soon, she would go out and look for them herself.

"This had better not become a routine," Kioko muttered, crossing her arms irritably. She glanced at Kaiya. "Anyway, I've seen you out with Sasuke the past week…you two aren't a thing, are you?" Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed as she brushed her bangs out of her face.

"If you think Sasuke Uchiha would waste his time with a girl instead of training, then I guess you really don't know anything about your classmate," she replied. "We've been training together, that's all." Kioko's eyes lowered suspiciously.

"Don't you always train?" she asked. Kaiya closed her eyes.

"Are you implying something?" The only sound in the room other than their conversation was the ticking of the large clock hanging above the chalkboard. The seconds seemed to pass by slower and slower to Kaiya. She wondered if they would die in that classroom before their sensei arrived.

"Do you like him?" Kioko questioned firmly. Kaiya's eyes lowered to the desk in front of her. Kioko didn't beat around the bush with her question, which was good, because Kaiya hated when people beat around the bush. Still, she wondered what made Kioko ask such a thing. As long as she had been a student in the Academy, she'd never expressed any interest in Sasuke Uchiha. In fact, she barely thought of him as her comrade. It sounded bad, but Sasuke was a loner who didn't want any kind of affection or friendship from anyone. He reminded her so much of his brother…but of course that was perfectly reasonable. But it wasn't just in appearance—it was their countenance, their quietness, and their skills—almost everything was similar between them. Kaiya knew Sasuke would never admit to that, and he'd probably even hurt Kaiya if she said it to his face. Still, she couldn't deny it. And deep down, Sasuke couldn't deny it either.

_"Take care of my little brother, Kaiya. He needs you, and you need him." _

Itachi…what could he have meant by that?

"Kaiya." The aforementioned lifted her eyes back to her dark-haired archenemy. "You blacked out for a second. Did you hear what I said?" _Of course I did_, Kaiya thought. She had been so lost in her memories of _him_ she forgot about Kioko's question altogether. She shook her head heavily.

"No," she answered with a sigh. "Sasuke and I have a lot in common, that's for sure. He's a good sparring partner. You could say I'm familiar with his past. I can understand the isolation he feels being one of the last members of his clan. But as for me liking him, well…that's not the case. Not at all." Kioko didn't believe her at first, but as long as she'd known her, she had never glanced at Sasuke twice in one sitting. It was likely that Kaiya had never seen Sasuke the way that just about every other girl in their class did.

"Hm." Kioko's striking silver eyes narrowed. "What you just said about Sasuke being one of the last of his clan…what exactly did you mean by that?" she wondered, seconds later. Kaiya's eyes widened, like she had let something slip that wasn't supposed to be said. Her eyes averted to the wall on the other side of the room.

"I…" Before she could respond, the door slid aside hastily. _Saved by the bell_, she gulped silently.

Kaiya and Kioko looked on as an average-heighted, well-built young man in his early twenties appeared in the doorway. He had short and spiky black hair, some of which was covering the Leaf headband on his forehead; a smug grin; dark, grey eyes; and a deep, yet somehow attractive, white scar starting from the tip of his nose to the end of his right cheek. He was wearing a uniform similar to the ANBU's that Kakashi used to wear, as well as the metal-plated gloves and sword to match. Kaiya figured he was fresh out of the organization. It would explain how she didn't know who he was.

"Hello," he said in a chill voice. "My name is Ronin. I'm your sensei." Kaiya frowned at the fact that he didn't seem the least bit worried he was so late. "What?" he asked, as if he didn't understand the look on their faces. "Is there something on my face—I mean, besides the scar?" Kaiya just sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"Well, it's about time!" Kioko bellowed, a scowl on her face. "We've been waiting here for hours! What kind of first impression were you trying to make?!" Ronin rubbed his neck, giving the girls a nervous laugh.

"Well, you see…" he began, "I had a few errands to run and I promised my neighbor I'd fix his fence, and…" As the excuses continued, a sweat drop formed on the back of Kaiya's head. _This guy sounds just like Kakashi_, she noted. _Please tell me they don't know each other…_

When he was finished, he looked around the room. "There are only two of you," he pointed out. Kaiya and Kioko nodded. He snapped his fingers, like he'd just remembered something important. "Oh, right—I almost forgot." He leaned out of the classroom door and motioned for someone down the hallway to come in. Kioko and Kaiya held their breath as their new teammate walked in.

Kaiya's jaw almost dropped when the girl entered the room. She looked a lot like Sasuke, with her raven-colored hair up in a high ponytail, her bangs over her face, and her dark, onyx pupils that stared at the two preteens with little emotion, if any at all. She was also wrapped in bandages. She stood beside Ronin, waiting for him to say something.

"Alright…this is your new teammate. Welcome to Team 11, everybody. Let's go."

…

"Like I told you before, I'm Ronin," the new sensei said, sitting on a log in the middle of a small lake between the Academy and one of its training grounds. Each of one the girls had their own log as well, floating around the young man. "We're going to get to know some particulars of each other here. It's essential that as teammates, we understand each other in order to create a strong team effort. If you didn't get along before, you're going to have to put the past behind you and get along from this point on. As shinobi, we are required to make the most sacrificial decision in order to either complete a mission, save a comrade, or protect our land and our village. In other words, sacrifice your own pride and make amends with each other. Otherwise, this team will not be able to stand."

Kioko and Kaiya glanced at each other briefly, before turning back to their sensei.

"With that being said," he continued, pointing to Kioko, "let's introduce ourselves. Give me your name, goals, hobbies, likes and dislikes, something interesting about you—things of that sort." Kioko scratched her head thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should start us off, Sensei," she suggested. "That way we know how it's supposed to go." Ronin shrugged.

"Ok. You already know my name, so goals of mine… Well, I would like to reclaim my clan and move it back to its original birthplace in the Land of Water. Hobbies? Hm. I have several, but my favorite is deep-sea diving. An interesting fact about me is that I can hold my breath for over half an hour, so I guess you see why diving is one of my favorite things to do. Likes—well, I like hiking and other strenuous activities. Dislikes—blood," he admitted. "Is that a good enough example?" Kioko nodded.

"Right. My name is Kioko Saito. My goal is to become strong enough to return to my foster family in Kiri by the time I'm sixteen. Among my hobbies is sculpting. I can make anything, even a person—with great detail. I have several likes: the color blue, warm weather, and rain. I also have many dislikes…" She glanced over at Kaiya, who narrowed her eyes. "Kaiya and Naruto, for starters." Ronin blinked; his eyebrows furrowed. "Waiting, ramen, and seafood. I guess something interesting about me would be that I have special chakra, a sixth element—ice." The twenty-three-year-old raised an eyebrow, pretending to be surprised.

"A Kekkei Genkai?" he guessed. Kioko shook her head.

"No. I'm not sure what it is exactly," she admitted. "It just comes naturally."

"Well, that is interesting," Ronin said, thinking about the friction his team was likely to have, despite his warning. He would have to have a talk to Kakashi later on to figure out how he addressed the issue. "Ok, next." Everyone turned to Kaiya, who was still upset for being listed as one of Kioko's dislikes—not that she was shocked.

"I'm Kaiya Umachi," she introduced herself. "My goal is to justify my family's death and to create a peaceful world for everyone by becoming the Hokage. My hobbies are training, watching the sunset, and having eating competitions with Naruto at Ichiraku. I always win, of course." She smiled cheekily. "I like taking walks in the village and traveling; I dislike bullies, when people beat around the bush, and conflict. I used to travel a lot as a kid, and when I was six I left Konoha for about a year total to train, and then I came back to the village to do the same thing; I learned a lot of cool stuff. That would be something interesting about me."

"Ok, sounds good," Ronin nodded. "Last but not least, the new girl." He pointed to the third member of Team 11.

"My name is Usagi. My past is unknown, and I suppose my goal is to find it. As for my hobbies, I like reading and painting. I like the thunder and rain and when Zen-sensei tells me stories of the Shinobi World Wars. I dislike tea, loud people, and really hot weather. Something interesting about me…well, I just arrived from the Cloud Village. So in a way I'm kind of your enemy." Kioko and Kaiya shared a look, then turned back to Usagi; Ronin lowered his eyes, crossing his arms. _Just like me, huh?_ He grinned. _So that was your mission, Kakashi. Looks like we've got them all in one place now. It's only a matter of telling them and protecting them that's left._

It was silent for a few moments as Ronin collected his thoughts. "This is getting tiresome," Kioko grumbled. "When are we going to do something?"

"Something like…?"

"Train?" she suggested. The young man shrugged.

"Well, what do you say we skip the training for a second and go on a mission?" he asked.

"Really?" Kioko's bright, silvery eyes lit up even more.

"Why not? I'm eager to see what the three of you can do. And I already have something in mind to test your skills."

"Oh boy!" Kioko said to herself excitedly. "I bet we're going to do something really cool!"


	3. The Importance of Teamwork

"This is _so_ not what I had in mind." Kioko grasped a cat in her arms, who was struggling to break free; she had already received several scratches in the process. Ronin couldn't help but laugh; Kaiya was snickering as well.

"You just graduated the Academy…what did you expect—a mission to capture a rogue ninja or something?" Kioko frowned. "Anyway, Genin are assigned D- and C-rank missions only. So don't give your hopes up anytime soon. You just started; you've got a long way to go."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Kioko muttered. Ronin's eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't be so downhearted, Kioko. I have high expectations for my team. Rest assured, you'll be Chunin soon enough. In fact, I would like to see all of you a Jonin by the time you turn sixteen."

"Seriously?" Kaiya asked. "Are you outside of your mind?" Ronin tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I just might be, Kaiya," he replied. He looked down at them firmly. "Come to think of it, Kakashi became a Jonin at age thirteen. He graduated the Academy at the age of five, only one year after entering; he made Chunin at age six. And Itachi Uchiha graduated the Academy at age seven and became Chunin at age ten—not to mention he became the leader of the ANBU Black Ops at age thirteen." Kaiya's eyes lowered. Kioko and Usagi were confused as to why their sensei would mention either one of those men, but Kaiya knew the exact reason: They had both trained her.

"I'm not like them," she argued. "I'm—"

"What's the matter, Kaiya?" Ronin's expression hardened. She stopped talking and looked up at him. "Do you doubt your own strength?" Kaiya looked at the ground irritatingly. _It's not our strength I'm worried about…it's our teamwork._

"No," she answered. Ronin smirked.

"Good. Because if I know anything about either one of those guys, it's that they believe in you and have put all their faith in you as their trainee. And so have I." Kaiya blinked in question, but she didn't want to carry on the conversation any further. Ronin turned to his other students. "The same goes for the two of you. This team is going to go far in a short amount of time."

"You seem so sure of yourself, Sensei," Usagi said. Ronin nodded. He raised his head to stare at the sun high above them as he let out a deep sigh.

"I'm hoping you three will be given more advanced missions than most of the other Genin teams," he told them. "Of course, it probably won't be for a while. But I intend for you three to enter the Exams coming up in the next couple months and easily earn the title of Chunin. Once the Hokage sees how well you three perform, he'll assign you B- and A-ranked missions. It'll give you an advantage toward becoming Jonin. It's imperative that the three of you become as strong as possible as soon as possible. So I'm going to work you harder than you can imagine, giving you more experience than the other rookies and even other Chunin." Pausing, he pointed to his three anxious students.

"The three of you are special. You are unique to this village and you are unique to your competition. None of my other students have ever passed their first test, but I know that the three of you will succeed and surpass the generations before you. But in order to do that, you need to believe in your own abilities and in each other. Can you do that?"

Kaiya turned to Kioko, who turned to Usagi. When all three girls had shared a look, they looked up at their sensei and nodded.

"Ok, then. We'll move on. Let's get this cat home." He started to walk off, but was stopped by Kioko grasping his well-toned arm. He raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Kioko?"

"What 'first test'?" she questioned. Ronin smiled cheekily as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? You'll be taking a survival test to see if you're really Genin material." Kioko glared at Ronin, making him slightly uncomfortable and a little scared. The cat squirmed frantically in her arms, sensing the tension radiating off of her as she wrapped her hands around its throat. Kaiya grabbed it before she squeezed it to death.

"I thought we were already Genin!" she shouted, her face turning red from anger. Ronin chuckled, shaking his head.

"You were misinformed, Kioko. Don't you know anything?" At the evil glint in her eyes, he added, "You graduating the Academy was only to see if you showed promise in becoming a potential ninja. Only twelve out of your class will actually go on to become Genin. The others will be sent back to the Academy for a second term. Which means that you'd better pass the test, or you're going to have to go back to the Academy and start all over again." He chuckled darkly. _Kakashi was right…this _is_ fun!_

"Hold on…" Kaiya scratched her head. "If we're not Genin yet, then why'd we chase this cat?" Their sensei smiled guiltily.

"Oh, uh…well, you see, I owed my neighbor a favor. This wasn't actually a real mission." Steam began seeping out of Kioko's ears. Ronin didn't even think that could happen in real life.

"What kind of sensei are you?" He shrugged.

"Good question. I've never led a team before, so I can't answer that. But I guess we'll find out soon enough, right?" He smiled at them, taking delight in their pale faces.

"Err…" Kioko growled, crossing her arms and turning away. "What do we do for this stupid test anyway?" Ronin looked up at the sky again, nodding to himself. _Kakashi gave me his advice to test Kaiya's survival skills and the girls' teamwork, and I think I just might take him up on it—beats having to make up my own method. Besides, they all need to learn the hard way if they're ever going to survive. I agree with him—teamwork should be the first lesson they learn. Especially for these three…_

"You'll see tomorrow morning." Kioko shook him like a sack of potatoes, her hands latched around his muscular neck. His eyeballs almost bulged out of his head.

"Tell me!" she demanded tersely. Ronin threw his hands up in defense. _Jeez! This girl has a temper worse than Anko's!_

"Ok, ok!" Once Kioko had calmed down and let go of his throat, Ronin straightened himself out and looked at his students firmly. "Meet me in Training Sector C tomorrow at five a.m. Don't eat breakfast, or you'll regret it. I'll provide lunch—if you provide me with good results." Kioko rolled her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question," she snapped. Ronin thought her glare would pierce through his soul.

"Fine, fine. You three and I have an activity we're going to do together. Like training, except the concept is a little different. Kaiya, you should ask Kakashi about it if you're curious." _Like he'll tell you,_ he thought. _Still, it doesn't hurt to try. Maybe he'll get a good laugh out of it._ "Worrying about it now won't do any good. Go home and get your rest. You'll need it." Kaiya and Usagi accepted this, but Kioko could not.

"But—" He held out his hand to stop her.

"No more questions, and that's an order. Tomorrow, five a.m. Understand?" He stared down at Kioko until she nodded like the others. He grinned. "Good. See you in the morning, then. Ciao." He took the cat from Kaiya, and then, without warning, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"This has to be the weirdest day of my life," Kaiya said with a sigh. "I think it's obvious that this team is going to have an interesting ride." _Assuming we're not put back in the Academy._

…

"Ok, everybody ready?" As they had predetermined, Ronin was once again hours late to meet them on the training ground. It was currently nine a.m.—and they were starving.

"Just like Kakashi," Kaiya murmured, followed by a sigh.

His students glared at him, waiting for an explanation. They didn't get one.

"What are you talking about?" Kioko remarked. "We've been ready for four hours!" She paused. "Ready for what, exactly?" Ronin held up his hand; wrapped around his fingers were two bells. They rang melodically as he jingled them in front of the girls. They blinked. He could see the anticipation and confusion on their faces.

"You three will go against me in a fight to take these three bells before lunchtime. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won' get a bell…"

Two hours later, the sun beat down on the training ground, making Team 11's mission just that much harder to bear. They were separated now, but Kaiya could feel Kioko's chakra nearby; as for her sensei and second teammate, she hadn't become accustomed enough with them to sense their location. However, her five senses were hard at work trying to figure it out.

Meanwhile, Kioko had had just about enough of Ronin and their so-called mission. "I can't believe this," she said to herself, panting. She was in a tree, hiding from her maniac sensei. "He's going to kill us…we haven't even put a scratch on him." She ducked lower in the branches when she heard clanging metal in the distance, indicating one of her teammates was now engaged in battle. She spotted Kaiya and Ronin going back and forth with kunai in hand. She watched carefully from between the leaves, resentfully impressed with the way Kaiya kept up with him. She knew that the young orphan had been trained by a few Jonin in her younger days, but she didn't think she'd really be able to keep up with an elite ninja in a real fight. She was definitely proved wrong. Not that she would admit it, of course. But she wouldn't let Kaiya have all the glory—she would be the one that shined.

_I'll be one of Choji's fan girls before I go back to the Academy_, she thought, as she lay in wait. Kaiya may have been good, but she was on the same level as Kioko, and there was no way a ninja fresh out of the Academy was going to defeat a Jonin, especially one that had just left the ANBU Black Ops. So once she had been cut down, Kioko would jump in and attack Ronin herself. She had her own tricks up her sleeve.

"No matter how much training Kakashi gave you, you're still just a rookie. There's no way you can beat me, Kaiya!" Ronin taunted. Kaiya smiled, pushing him back slowly with the kunai in her hand. She was fast for a Genin, though she still had a ways to go before she was on the same level as him. However, it threw him off slightly that she would be so quick.

"I may not be as strong or as fast as you, but there's no way I'm giving up." She came at him with more force until she was close enough for a strike. But before she could deliver an offensive blow, Ronin sensed another kunai coming at him from behind. He jumped out of the way quickly, leaving Kaiya exposed to the oncoming weapon.

Ronin watched as the throwing knife came within an inch of piercing Kaiya's forehead. She jumped to the side, back flipping onto a nearby tree stump, narrowly escaping the weapon. The kunai stuck in the ground, dug deep into the soil of the earth. Ronin had to admit—he was impressed with her alertness as well as her speed, not to mention the notable swiftness of whoever launched the kunai.

"Hmm. I would be a little disappointed if Kakashi didn't make sure you were up to this kind of challenge," he told Kaiya. She smiled. Just then, she sensed Kioko's chakra, and figured she'd better get out of the way. She was hotheaded, but she was dangerous when she had to be. Kaiya grinned at her sensei before taking off into the trees without a sound. Ronin frowned. "Hmm?"

He sighed. "None of you have touched a bell yet," he called out to the empty training ground. He knew there were close by, and though they were hiding well, he figured they could hear him. "It's almost noon. The longer you take, the more likely you are to fail." He smirked, saying to himself, "I'm actually glad Kakashi gave me some pointers on this survival test. It's turning out to be quite entertaining." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Of course, he wouldn't give me anything he knew Kaiya couldn't handle…" He waited for a few seconds, before he felt a chill running up his spine. "Is it chilly in here, or is it just me?" He turned around to see Kioko, kneeling on the ground, breathing hastily.

"Surprise," she said with a smirk, standing upright. _I haven't exactly got a knack for my jutsu yet, and I can't separate the two chakra natures as of now, which means that it takes twice as much chakra to use ninjutsu. Still, I bet he'll have a hard time trying to get out of this one._

She chuckled as frost formed over Ronin's body slowly, reaching his thigh. His eyes lowered, and he touched it curiously. His eyes widened suddenly as the frost transferred over to his fingers, spreading over his hand and up his arm. "What the—" No matter what he did, he couldn't break free. Every time he moved, the frost thickened and crept farther up his body. He could already feel it hardening into ice; it was becoming more difficult to move.

"Whoa! You weren't kidding about that ice, Kioko." He grinned. "Not bad, kid. You guys are a pretty interesting bunch." She nodded, the smug smirk widening on her face.

"Try breaking free of that, Sensei." Ronin started laughing, making Kioko's arrogant expression fade to nervousness. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead; an anxious look could be seen in her eyes. _I don't see anything funny about becoming an icicle. This guy is driving me crazy! What's he going to do…? _

"Well, if you insist," Ronin replied. Kioko frowned and gulped. "Maybe if your technique was a little more developed, it would be effective. But from the looks of things, you deliver little ability at a high risk; you're running out of chakra fast, and you're probably so weak that you can barely perform this jutsu without wasting your entire supply…isn't that right, Kioko?" The latter gasped, taking several steps back. Her knees buckled beneath her; she staggered. "If you had a bigger supply of chakra, this jutsu might have worked. Too bad…all it takes is a few simple hand seals to break free." Bear, tiger, monkey, bear. "Lightning Style: Trembling Thunder!"

A loud boom erupted in Kioko's eardrum as the earth beneath her feet began to quake and crumble. She lost her footing and was knocked to the ground. Just before Ronin's entire body was subdued in ice, a bright light illuminated him, and Kioko's jutsu was shattered. As the earth stilled, Kioko lay on the ground dumfounded.

"What the…hey! How'd you do that?" she shouted. Ronin shrugged, showing her a wry grin.

"You really expected to outsmart a Jonin? Keep dreaming, kid!"

"Dark Shadow Lightning!" Ronin's smile faded as he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. It took all he had not to cry out in pain as he dropped to his knees. He placed his hand over the wound; his arm was now numb. At the feeling of a warm liquid, he retracted his hand and stared in awe as blood flowed down from both his hand and arm and onto the ground, staining the verdant grass. He winced. _That's gonna leave a mark._

"Who did that?" he wondered, although he pretty much had a clue. _Even though Kaiya can perform a few lightning techniques, she's not a lightning-type. Besides, this was an A-rank jutsu… I know for a fact Kioko can't perform techniques at this high a level; besides that, she's standing right in front of me. I think it's obvious that the Kumo shinobi is the one who dealt the attack._

"Looking for someone?" In a gust of wind and leaves, Usagi appeared before him and Kioko, her arms crossed. Her expression was hard to read—not that it ever wasn't—but Ronin thought she was probably satisfied she had managed to injure him.

"Usagi…" He grinned, though he was in much pain. "Hn. Well, I figured as much. You know, that actually hurt…a lot." Ronin examined the fresh blood on his hand for a second more. "Excellent. I see that at least one of you is a taijutsu specialist, and another is a ninjutsu specialist…so, I wonder which one of you will be the genjutsu specialist." He stood to his feet slowly, wiping the blood from his hands onto his pants.

…

"Honestly, you guys didn't do that bad," Ronin admitted, tying Kioko firmly to one of the many wooden posts in the training ground. "But you're still not getting the point of this exercise. Kaiya, did you ask Kakashi about this survival test?" She nodded.

"But all he told me was that the objective was pretty clear and I should be able to figure it out easily." Ronin smirked.

"And did you?" he wondered. She looked down at the ground guiltily. "I see. Well, it's no wonder Hatake suggested this exercise. When he first told me about it, I thought he was joking. There was no way I was having such a simple exercise for my future elite team of shinobi. But once I actually saw the way you three interact, I figured he's not as crazy as he seemed." The three girls looked up at their sensei in question. He sighed, crossing his arms as he lowered his head, wincing from the injury Usagi dealt him only half an hour before. "I thought I had made myself pretty obvious in the beginning, but maybe I was wrong. The objective of this exercise was _teamwork_. You guys didn't work together for a second out there. You were always in each other's way, or you stood by and watched your teammate fight the opponent the three of you were supposed to take on all at once. I know the lack of chemistry between all of you isn't surprising, since you three hardly get along." The girls lowered their heads.

"If you want this team to work, you've got to work together," he continued. "A squad is only as good as its weakest member. If all of you are off doing your own thing on a mission, then you're not a team at all. You're three individuals who are bound to get hurt or killed and risk failing an assignment; not only that, but you're liable to turn against each other in the process. I know I don't have to tell any of you what happens when a team falls apart. A house divided against itself cannot stand." Kaiya clenched her fists.

"Kaiya and Usagi managed to get the bells from me—just barely—but, as agreed, they won't be sent back to the Academy…for now." The two girls gulped. "And also, I'll provide their lunch. They get to eat while Kioko watches." He pointed to Kioko, who glared at him, baring her teeth in a vicious snarl. "I have to admit, Kioko, your genjutsu is the best out of all three of you, and your understanding and application of chakra is outstanding." He glanced at the other two girls. "But she still didn't get a bell, so be warned. If either of you let her eat, you'll fail too, and you'll be sitting in those desks tomorrow morning, right back where you started. Understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," Usagi and Kaiya said together. He nodded.

"Right. I'm going to report to the infirmary," he told them. "Stay here until I get back." Then he disappeared.

"Man! This so isn't fair!" Kioko protested, struggling against her binds. Kaiya snorted, rolling her eyes as she picked up her chopsticks.

"What wasn't fair about it, Kioko?" she asked. "You knew there were only two bells, and if you didn't get one you would fail." Kioko growled.

"Shut up, will you? You think you're better than me just because you were able to get a bell before I could? You two should be tied up with me, you know. None of us did what he wanted, which was work together. We were all out to get a bell for ourselves. That means that we all failed."

"Well, at least we failed as a team, then." Kaiya pretended Kioko was speaking nonsense, even though she knew that she had been telling the truth—the three of them had missed the whole point of the exercise, and all of them should have paid the price. Still, her stomach was speaking louder than her reason, and she decided to listen to that instead of her conscience.

Kioko watched dreamily as Kaiya and Usagi ate slowly, trying not to devour the plate of curry in one bite. Her mouth began to water, but she tried not to look so desperate with every bite they took. Kaiya and Usagi felt bad, and they finally stopped eating after sharing a look of shame.

Kaiya pouted, lifting up her plate as she refused to look at her resentful teammate. "Here," she offered. "You should eat, too." Kioko, taken aback, shook her head firmly.

"No way, Kaiya; you heard Ronin-sensei. If you share, you'll—"

"It's ok," Usagi agreed, holding out her own food. "We'll take the punishment. You worked just as hard as we did and you deserve to eat, or none of us do. We're a team, after all." She smiled. "Sensei isn't around, anyway." Kioko's face softened, and Kaiya and Usagi began feeding her, piece by piece.

"I knew I was wrong about the three of you." Ronin appeared behind his students, approaching them slowly with an unreadable expression on his face. He crossed his arms—one of which was now bandaged—as he stood over them; nobody moved. "I told you that teamwork was the goal for this exercise, and you try to do it alone. And then I tell you that you aren't to share with your teammate, and you do the _exact_ opposite. You…" His hard features softened into a broad smile, "finally grasp the concept of working together. I was thinking that you three wouldn't be able to accomplish an actual mission, much less work out things here. But like I just said, I was wrong. So, congratulations, you pass!"

The girls looked from one to the other, turning to their sensei in confusion.

"But…" Kioko glared at Ronin heatedly. "You mean you set us up?"

"Yep!" Ronin answered with a cheeky smile. He didn't copy Kakashi's methods exactly, but he thought it turned out well in the end, regardless. "Good, then. You are now officially Genin, and you'll be assigned your first real mission as soon as possible."

Kioko growled fiercely, but was silent as she started to pry at the ropes around her. Ronin quickly stopped her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he wondered. Kioko looked up at him with a frown, still trying to break free.

"What does it look like? I'm getting out of these ropes. You tied them a little too tight." Ronin shook his head, laughing. "What's so funny, huh?"

"Did I mention that you have to stay tied up for the night?" the young man questioned with a chuckle. Kioko's face reddened. She would've choked him if her hands were free.

"WHAT! You expect me to stay here all night like this? Are you CRAZY?!"

"Well, you didn't get a bell like I required." Ronin shrugged. "You're not getting sent back to the Academy after all; shouldn't you be punished somehow?" There was nothing wrong with tweaking Kakashi's method a little for his enjoyment, was there?


	4. Orochimaru's First Strike

"Amaya, you haven't changed in sixteen years." Orochimaru's voice slithered up her spine, making her hair stand on end. Yasuo glanced over at his wife with dullness. She couldn't read the emotion in them as they faded slowly. Amaya and Yasuo were both incapacitated on their living room floor, dying.

"You bastard…" Amaya spat, breathing heavily as blood trickled down the sides of her mouth like two tiny waterfalls. Yasuo looked at his wife wearily before averting his eyes to Orochimaru with great effort.

"You know…my wife?" he uttered. He could barely breathe, much less talk, spouting out blood with every other word. His condition was even worse than Amaya's. Despite this, he didn't intend on keeping quiet. Not until he found out the truth. He glared at his former sensei's evil face; he stood above them, a kunai in his hand and a sword in Yasuo's back.

The demon smiled as his long tongue licked the edge of his mouth. "Of course I do, Yasuo. I raised her, after all." Amaya closed her eyes as tears flowed down her husband's glassy eyes and onto the wooden floor. The image would be stuck with her forever. "Now, Yasuo, what kind of shinobi cries? Didn't I teach you better than that? Besides, shouldn't you be angry instead, since your wife of fifteen years never told you she was raised by your own sensei?" Amusement was evident in his voice.

Yasuo managed to shake his head. He clenched his fist, and the tears stopped flowing from his verdant pupils.

"No," he said firmly. "I'll not cast out my anger on my family. I won't be like _him_. And besides that, all of my anger has been directed towards you, Sensei. Ever since the day you left, all of my anger has burned for you." He coughed up blood again, his vision blurring. Though Orochimaru took offense to his statement, he managed a laugh, his shadow cast on his former subordinates as the sun lowered itself outside the broken window.

"Let's not beat around the bush, Yasuo…it's late, and I know you're a busy man. Where is It?" Yasuo was silent, making Orochimaru's blood boil. He gritted his teeth. "You've already lost three of your children. Do you wish to lose our wife as well?" He held the kunai to her throat threateningly. "I know you have It; if It's not in your first three children, It must be in the last. I know you're hiding It. Tell me where It is!" he hissed. Yasuo and Amaya had made a decision long ago to die before they let It fall into enemy hands. He just never thought it would be the hands of his own teacher. He opened his mouth, but no words could be formed. He couldn't feel his heart beat anymore, and at times he wondered if he was still alive or if this was all just a bad dream. His time was almost up, he could feel it.

"Let me die, Yasuo," Amaya pleaded, sensing death closing in on her as well. "I deserve it. I tried to hide my identity, and I never wanted to tell anyone of my past. He was able to find It because of me. But I'll give my life away if it means protecting our child from my mistake."

Yasuo continually had to fight his way out of death's grip just to shake his head. "I love…you," he told his wife. "I love…our family. I will die protecting all of you." He cried out in pain as his organs began to shut down. His lungs started to collapse.

Orochimaru scoffed. "You're a fool, Yasuo. You've let your family down; it's been destroyed right before your very eyes, and you have the audacity to say you'll protect the people you love the most? The last of your clan has fallen. You'll die having protected nothing."

"Love will be your downfall, Orochimaru," the younger man retorted weakly. "It will kill you. Our love left behind with our spirits will give our child strength to bring justice to the thousands of lives you've taken and destroyed. That is my promise I leave to you, Sensei. Love cannot be overtaken; no matter where my family is or what happens to me, I will be with them. My Will of Fire will burn through them. My spirit will never die as long as they keep that in their hearts." _I'll admit…he's got a lot more in him than I thought he would, after all these years_, Orochimaru thought. _And he's even more stubborn than he was back then._

His eyes showed a hint of disturbance, but it wasn't because of what he had just heard his former student promise. Orochimaru turned to the window quickly, picking up hasty footsteps heading in their direction, less than a few meters away. Someone had sensed trouble, perhaps. They were moving at an urgent speed toward the Umachi estate. It could have been the fourth child, but then again…it could have been ANBU Black Ops or another troublesome shinobi. Making a quick decision, he turned to Amaya, seeing her life would be far more savable than her husband's.

He turned back to Yasuo. "I'll not deny that It has a power that could very well end me," Orochimaru acknowledged, a wry smile returning to his face. His black and red jacket swayed from the wind coming through the open window, along with his dark hair. "But that doesn't mean I can't convince your child to meet my demands." He whistled, and a young boy appeared. "Take the woman. She'll live, if you hurry. Leave the man. He's useless, in all but one way: He'll be evidence of our visit." The young boy nodded, using his medical ninjutsu to heal Amaya's worst wounds, leaving her just weak enough so that she could be carried off by a few of Orochimaru's henchman. She gave her husband one last sorrowful look before disappearing into the oncoming night.

"However, this love that you speak of does not exist. Not as long as hatred abides and overpowers it. Didn't I teach you that, Yasuo? Didn't I teach you that ninjas are only tools and that tools aren't treated as humans? Your thoughts are futile; love is nothing in this world of shinobi. I suppose you never listened to that, since you're so stubborn." He gripped the hilt of his sword and pulled the weapon out of his student's back quickly, smiling at his cries of agony. "You know, Yasuo, it would have been fun to let you live long enough to see your child fall into my hands and be destroyed, along with your petty village, but if you're dead, I will be sought out deniably by your last offspring, which will ensure my victory. But if there's any hope for the last Umachi to become strong enough to come after me, it will be in the conclusion that the rest of the clan is still alive. Maybe it'll be easy to figure out, maybe not. I guess only time will tell. I hate to see it come to this—who would've thought that after twenty-seven years, I would have killed my favorite student?"

Orochimaru laughed, thinking of the years he spent as Yasuo's sensei, how he pictured him becoming Hokage after himself, before he defected from the village and joined Akatsuki only a few, short years ago.

Yasuo said nothing as his teacher taunted him. His wife and children were gone. His life was fading; he could no longer hear him. He had no reason to stay alive at this point.

"Orochimaru…" he whispered weakly, as he saw a shadow disappear through the window. But other than that, it was all just a blur. With only moments left in the world, he used his remaining strength to shakily write 'Sensei' beside him, with fresh blood from his broken heart that was slowly flowing to a stop. When he was finished, his hand fell limp and he died, his last words being "Kaiya…I will be with you."

* * *

After their first day of almost useless training (according to Kioko) and several D-ranked missions hardly worth a ninja's dignity, the three girls walked home together. Ronin had disappeared once again, to no-telling-where. Kioko and Kaiya had never gotten along, and so they never walked home together or even knew where the other lived. But today was different—they were too tired to think about their dislike for each other.

"So, where do you live, Kaiya?" Kioko wondered tiredly as they walked Usagi to her apartment first. Kaiya averted her eyes to the ground suddenly, away from her teammates.

"Well, I…" She cleared her throat and tried to come up with a lie, but she could think of nothing they would believe. All she knew was that her location was top secret, and that no one was supposed to know. Even if they did, they couldn't follow her. "Actually, I'm not allowed to tell you," she admitted. Usagi and Kioko were obviously confused.

"Well, why the heck not? Do you live under a bridge or something?" Kioko wondered. Kaiya shook her head, giving her a quizzical look.

"What? Of course not. It's just…well, it's supposed to be a secret is all." She wasn't even sure of the reason herself—other than she was being protected—but Kakashi warned her that this was one rule she couldn't break. She knew that if anyone unauthorized crossed into the Nohara estate, they would be attacked on sight. As much as she would like Kioko to get the crap beat out of her every once and a while, she didn't want to watch her die at the hands of a trained assassin.

Usagi said nothing; however, Kioko couldn't drop the subject so easily. She crossed her arms and gave her teammate an annoyed look.

"Psh, yeah right!" she scoffed. "You're telling me that you live in some secret location. It's because you're so amazing, right, Kaiya? Your teammates aren't good enough to know where you live, is that it? What do you have to hide?" Kaiya closed her eyes. She didn't know the answer to that question any more than Kioko did.

"It's not up to me to make that decision, bonehead," she said sternly. "The Hokage ordered it. Now, just forget it; it's none of your busy anyway, teammate or not. We're still not friends." She ran off quickly; Usagi and Kioko would have followed her if Kaiya wasn't the fastest on the team. Even Ronin had acknowledged her speed.

"What the?!" Kamiko screamed in frustration and pointed in the direction Kaiya left. "She's so cocky! What was that all about? Your damn right we aren't friends!" she called after her. She turned to Usagi. "It wasn't that big a deal was it? Such a small thing shouldn't matter." Usagi turned to look where Kioko was spouting her rage, in the direction Kaiya had run off, though she was long gone by now.

"She didn't seem like she knew the reason herself," she pointed out. "She was given orders to keep her location a secret. I don't see what's so hard to understand about that. Maybe she's being protected from something." Kioko frowned, crossing her arms again, blowing out air from her nose in frustration.

"Yeah, what do you know?" she snapped, closing her eyes. Usagi lowered her head. She knew about secrets.

"Much more than you might think," the young girl answered solemnly. Kioko's expression softened slightly. She glanced at Usagi, whose face was passive, as always.

"What do you mean?" the hothead wondered. Her arms slowly came to rest at her sides. Usagi sighed.

"Well, why do you think I'm in an enemy country?" Kioko's eyebrows furrowed at the realization of her teammate's question. "We have no idea what goes on behind closed doors, Kioko; we don't know what monsters come out when the lights are turned off. In truth, our biggest enemies are the dark secrets that lie within our hearts—even if they are unknown to us. We are our own worst enemies. We're all hiding the truth of ourselves, even if it's from ourselves, deep down inside."

Kioko's eyes widened.

_"Kioko…what the hell did you do? What did you _do_, Kioko?! Our parents are dead… I know it was that _thing_ inside of you! You're a monster!"_

_ "I'm sorry, I…didn't mean to…" _

Usagi rested a small hand on Kioko's arm as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"Are you ok?" Usagi asked. Kioko sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm…fine," she lied. "It's just that what you said was deep and all." That memory had been stuck inside her brain for almost ten years. She didn't know where it came from or what it meant…but she knew it was real, and it had something to do with her real family. But her past was such a blur; she couldn't remember anything before she was six years old. "I'm really tired from an uneventful day. I think I'm going to go home and get some rest. Grandma Tori is probably waiting for me anyway." She crossed her arms once more and tried to look normal, but the struggle was evident on her face; still, Usagi said nothing about it.

Kioko looked at the girl quietly. She was so mysterious, yet so understanding. "Unless…you want to know just what Kaiya's hiding as well as I do." Usagi's eyes narrowed.

Kaiya reached the fork in the forest path fairly quickly, though she lived on the edge of the village, her breath unhindered. She made her way through the grove of large trees slowly. When she reached the large cottage she lived in, she stood on the veranda and rested her hand on the doorknob. She sighed, thinking she could have handled that situation a little better. _I couldn't risk you guys following me. It's too dangerous._

"Welcome back, Lady Kaiya." A porcelain monkey mask met her at the door. It was a woman, with long, strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail. Her other features were unknown, other than the ANBU Leaf symbol tattooed on her right shoulder. Kaiya smiled.

"Oh. Hi Yamazaru." The latter nodded.

"How was your day?" she asked. Kaiya shrugged.

"We did a few D-ranked missions: cleaning up some old guy's yard, painting a new building, and planting a garden for the park. Other than that, we just trained. But I guess it wasn't too bad." Yamazaru smiled underneath her mask. Though Kaiya couldn't see it, she could feel it. Yamazaru was her favorite watch guard of all twenty ANBU stationed outside her home.

"It's just a stepping stone, M'Lady. Continue to excel, and perhaps we'll be working side-by-side someday." Kaiya chuckled. The thought of joining the ANBU Black Ops seemed unlikely for her, especially since she'd seen how it affected its former leader in the end.

"I guess we'll find out in time," she replied with a smile.

"Kaiya, you're home." The door opened, revealing a young man a couple of years older than Ronin. He was tall and lean, but had arm muscles that were evident with his sleeveless shirt, dirty from the yard work he always did in the afternoons; his hair was cut short, being a light, purple color that was currently hidden under a straw hat. Thin, black rectangular markings, two on each cheek, rose as he grinned warmly at the twelve-year-old standing on the porch.

"Hello, Tzu," she greeted. The gardener and ex-ANBU medic walked outside, tools in his hand.

"You seem worn out from your day," he noted. Kaiya nodded, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah. Ronin-sensei sure doesn't believe in a light workload." Tzu chuckled.

"Well, he certainly is one to push buttons, but I'm confident he knows your limits. He won't give you a task he knows you can't get done." Kaiya nodded.

"So you know him?" she figured. Tzu knelt to the ground and put on a thick pair of gloves.

"Well, yes," he answered. "Ronin is my best friend, after all." Kaiya's jaw dropped, hitting the pavement as she blinked in disbelief.

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, it's not something you should be worried about during your training," he pointed out, beginning his trek on the weeds that had made their way into his garden. "Indeed, it was nothing to burden you with." Kaiya sighed.

"Well, ok, if you say so. Anyway, have you seen Kakashi or Ringo? I've been meaning to ask them something." Tzu looked up at Kaiya, then rubbed his shoulder.

"If you're looking for my father, I'm afraid he's a little busy trying to fix his boat. If it's not anything important, you can wait until he's finished. On the other hand, if you'd rather speak with Kakashi, you know where to find him." She nodded.

"I would kind of like to get it settled now," she decided. "I'll go get Kakashi. I don't want to bother Ringo if he's working." Tzu nodded back, and Kaiya took off in the direction she came.

"I'll be back by dinner!" she called, jumping through the trees and into the heart of the village.

Tzu smiled and shook his head. "She's grown up so fast…" he said to Yamazaru.

Kaiya landed in the busy street and began walking toward the K.I.A. stone on one of the training grounds. She stopped when she caught sight of Kakashi staring at the stone in his usual spot, his book in hand that he wasn't reading.

"Kakashi." He turned around to look at her, putting his book back in his weapons pouch. Normally, he noticed her first. But this time it seemed like she actually surprised him.

"Kaiya…what are you doing here?" he asked. He surveyed her dirty and worn clothes that were stained green, the mild scratches on her cheek. It was obvious she had been doing yard work for the majority of the day.

"I wanted to talk to you, Kakashi," she answered. "If you're not too busy." Kakashi glanced back at the stone, knowing it would still be there later on. He nodded, patting the platform as he sat down, inviting Kaiya to join him.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's about…" Kaiya took a deep breath, staring at the ground. "It's about where I live," she said. Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Why do I have to live outside the village in a barricade?" she wondered. "The ANBU guard the cottage day and night, and no one other than me, you, Ringo, or Tzu can get behind the barrier without special permission, unless it's the Hokage or ANBU. My teammates and friends think I don't trust them or I think I'm special because I can't tell them about it. The truth is, I don't even know why I have to live there, with three ex-ANBU and twenty more active members outside my window. I know that the Hokage wants to keep me safe from the person who killed my family, but…I don't even know who did it."

Kakashi gripped Kaiya's shoulder firmly, giving her a smile underneath his mask. She couldn't see it, but she could see his eyes crease, and that was enough assurance for her.

"Kaiya, there are precautions this village has taken to protect you—that much is true," he told her. "But it's not only because of what happened to your family. It's the r_eason_ why your family was killed." Kaiya looked up at him suddenly, her eyes wide with alarm.

"The reason?" she repeated slowly. "What reason would someone have to attack and kill an entire family?" Kakashi let out a sigh, knowing it wasn't the right time to tell her everything.

Instead, he said, "The reason was you." She was at least old enough to accept the painful truth of her past. But as soon as he'd said it, he wondered if that was true. Kaiya gasped as her eyes widened, tears streaming down her face.

"Me? But what do I have to do with anything? I was just a little kid then." Kakashi nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's take a walk," he decided. Kakashi led Kaiya to a large estate on the eastern side of the village, which had housed a beautiful compound in its prime. Kaiya stopped in her tracks, mouth agape.

"This is…this is where…"

_"Mother, Father, I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find—D-Daddy!"_

The front entrance was surrounded by police tape and boards; 'No Trespassers' and 'Keep Out' signs littered the yard. Kaiya looked up at Kakashi, who nodded, and then she fearfully stepped toward it; Kakashi followed behind her, hands in his pockets and an unreadable expression on his face. She stopped in front of the door.

"Why are we here?" she asked her silver-haired guardian without turning around. Kakashi shrugged, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to know what happened to your family," he told her. "You're old enough to understand now." Kaiya nodded, and taking deep breaths, she lifted her hand and reached for the handle. Time slowed down as her shaky arm got closer and closer to the knob. She stopped again; after regaining her composure, she managed to open the door and peek inside. She coughed at the dust that retracted from within and backed into Kakashi. She looked up at him, and at another nod from the Jonin, she entered.

It had been a reoccurring thought in her mind to come here someday. But with traveling right after the incident, training with Kakashi and others, attending the Academy, and training and missions (if you could really call them that) with her new team, she hadn't been able to find the time, in six years. But now, she had been given a chance. She had an opportunity to determine if what she remembered was reality or a terrible nightmare. She was given a chance to learn the truth.

"What are they doing?" Kioko whispered, watching Kaiya and Kakashi from behind a bush, only a few yards from the estate. "Shouldn't Kakashi-sensei know they can get in trouble for trespassing? It's not like Kaiya to break the rules. She's always been a goodie-goodie." Usagi said nothing as she stared at Kaiya closely, until she disappeared into the compound. After a few more seconds of Kioko's mindless chattering, she placed her hand over her mouth, without ever taking her eyes off of the door.

"She's curious," Usagi figured, also confused. Of course, she was new to this village and had no idea about anything in it. "It looks like Kakashi-sensei might be showing her around. What's the story on this property?" Kioko peered at it, then shrugged. Usagi took her hand away from Kioko's mouth.

"I'm not completely sure myself," she answered moments later. "I've never even seen it before. Everyone avoids it because they say it's haunted, but I don't believe that. I think someone was murdered inside—maybe even a whole family. The ANBU never really released any information on it. Anyway, it's really old; it's been vacant for years. It's just in the way, if you ask me. I've never understood why they haven't torn it down yet." Usagi closed her eyes, thinking.

"Maybe it still has great importance," she guessed. "Maybe whoever murdered the people that lived there was never caught." Kioko scratched her head.

"That sounds like a good theory, but I think that's all just a rumor. Besides, that doesn't explain why Kaiya and Kakashi-sensei are so interested in it. Well, unless they've become ghost hunters all of a sudden or something." Kioko and Usagi had followed Kaiya and Kakashi once they passed Usagi's apartment, where the two had still been engaged in conversation. Initially, Kioko had asked Usagi to spy on Kaiya with her, but before Usagi could refuse, the two had come into view. Since they seemed engaged in their own dialogue, the two teenage girls hid and waited for them to pass before they began to tail them. Usagi really just went along to make sure Kioko stayed out of trouble—well, there was that, and maybe the fact that she really was a little inquisitive about Kaiya.

Kioko really wanted some dirt on Kaiya that she could use in the future. But she wasn't expecting to find Kaiya at an abandoned estate, of all places; moreover, she didn't know why Kakashi, a Jonin and former ANBU Black Ops officer, would be leading the way. Of course, she didn't know Kakashi all that well anyway, other than what she'd heard Kaiya mention. Still, you'd think a guy like him would know to stay off of private property claimed by the police.

"Well, it's not like she lives here, right?" Usagi asked. Kioko furrowed her eyebrows, then shook her head.

"There's no way in hell Kaiya lives here!" she whispered frantically. "What would make you say that?"

"It's a possibility, isn't it? It's a good reason to keep it a secret," Usagi reasoned with a slight shrug of her shoulder. _Wait a second…could this be—?_ Kioko's eyes cringed as she stared at the house in realization.

"Oh no," she said with a deep sigh. Usagi turned her head.

"What is it, Kioko?"

"I think this _is_ Kaiya's house," she informed her. "This is her old compound, where _her_ family was murdered." Usagi's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. Kioko had never imagined she could make such a face.

"Are you sure?" Kioko nodded. She was certain of it now.

_ "My name is Kaiya Umachi." _

_ "Sorry, but isn't the Umachi clan dead?"_

_ "Shino, there's no need to ask an insensitive question like that." _

_ "My family was the last of the Umachi clan. But two years ago, I lost them all. Now I'm the last member. I don't know who killed them, but one day I'll be Hokage and find him. But that's not the only reason I want to be the Hokage. I want to be a famous ninja like my father was. I want to make him proud by carrying on the good name of our clan, even if I'm the last one in it."_

_ "My goal is to justify my family's deaths and to create a peaceful world for everyone by becoming the Hokage."_

"When Kaiya first came to the Academy four years ago, she told the class she wanted to find the man that killed the people she loved. She said that she lost her whole family and she was the only one left in her entire clan. Six years ago, Grandma Tori responded to a report from the ANBU Black Ops that claimed five out of a family of six had been murdered, but only one body found. No one knew the name of the murderer, but everyone's got their theories. Only the Black Ops and the Hokage know the real story, though. Grandma Tori had special privileges and all, but she wouldn't tell me a thing. I was too young anyway, I guess." Usagi started to piece the puzzle together.

"So, it's a possibility that this is Kaiya's former home, where she was the sole survivor of a mass murder. Why was she the only one spared?" Kioko shrugged, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"I'm trying to think…" She closed her eyes, remembering that day six years ago, when she was hiding behind the kitchen door while Tori Taka and Anko held a conversation with some higher ups of the village. "I overheard Grandma Tori telling someone that the survivor wasn't there when it happened. When she came home, she saw a dead body on the floor." Usagi nodded. Her eyes narrowed.

"She speaks about her father often. I don't ever hear her say anything about the other members in her family," she noted. "The body she found must belong to him." Kioko nodded stiffly.

"He was the only evidence they had of a murder, other than the destruction to the house. I wonder why."

"Hmm. Maybe he was left as proof of the murderer's visit," she concluded. "Maybe as a message." Kioko sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. It was getting uncomfortable hiding behind the bush, and she was getting restless.

"I guess you could be right. But what message would a murderer give a little kid?" The former Cloud ninja shrugged, at a loss. "I guess that's why Kaiya's here." She averted her eyes back to the partially open door of the compound. "I had no idea there was a possibility Kaiya's life could be so…tragic," she said, sounding sympathetic. "No wonder she and Naruto have gotten along so well from day one." Usagi stood to her feet, reaching out a hand to Kioko. She looked up at the young girl, who gave her a heartfelt smile. Seeing the first real emotion on her face made Kioko smile too.

"We should let Kaiya know she has a new family now. And we'll be there for her always, no matter how much we don't get along." Kioko nodded, kind of unsure at first. Kaiya was her archenemy and rival, after all. "But for right now, I think it's best if we leave these two alone." They walked home. Kioko gave one last glance to the door, then lowered her head and went on her way.

Inside the house, Kaiya crept to the place her subconscious led her: the living room.

Here, she found her father's body.

Kaiya shivered as she looked around: There was a broken window by the front door; there were photos of her family on every wall from different stages in their lives; there was the chalk outline of her father's corpse drawn by the ANBU beside the staircase. It was still visible, though it was fading. And the most important detail Kaiya had found—in dark, dusty letters, she read the word 'Sensei' written in blood, right inside the chalk's lines, where her father's chest would be. She approached the message; her eyes squinted as if to distinguish if she was in reality or a nightmare.

"Kakashi, what's this?" she wondered curiously. When she found her father's dead body six years ago, she hadn't seen this message then, though it was clear that it'd been there for a while. Kakashi came to stand beside her with his hands in his pockets. He glanced down, letting out a deep sigh.

"It was your father's last message to us," he answered solemnly. "Written in his own blood." Kaiya's eyes widened, and she took a few steps away from the crime scene. She decided to tread upstairs to visit her old bedroom, Kakashi following closely behind her.

The door creaked open as more dust fled her way. She coughed as she covered her face, stepping inside. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as her eyes lay upon the very place she had slept every night for the first six years of her life, in tatters and ruins: This window was also broken, shards of glass littering the floor. Her lamp was lying on the ground, the bulb busted. Her dresser was split in half, and a picture of her with her family was cracked, lying face down on her dust-covered floor. She hesitantly picked up the wooden frame, revealing her family at their happiest: Yasuo, Amaya, Kisho, Yumi, Kaiya, and the youngest of the family, Yuri. Her tears continued to shed as she stared at the seven-year-old photo, which had only captured a moment of their joy, and yet hid the fact that their pain was everlasting. Removing the broken case, she took the picture form the frame and looked up at Kakashi, who was standing in the doorway.

"Can I keep it?" she asked tearfully. He nodded quietly, and Kaiya stuck the photo in her pocket.

"We can get a new frame and put it by your bedside," he suggested.

Kaiya sucked in a shaky breath and continued to look throughout the rest of the house. She checked her sisters' rooms, her brother's room, and finally, her parents' room. When she made her way back down to the family room, Kaiya slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. Kakashi came and made a place right next to her.

"He took everything I loved and left me here to bear the pain," Kaiya said quietly. "I just don't see why…" She shook with rage, hurt, confusion, and the agony that the murderer had given to her. A certain Uchiha passed through her mind then. No, it wasn't Sasuke, but someone else—someone who caused Sasuke the same kind of heartache. She wondered if Sasuke was saying the same thing to himself.

"I don't think it's the right time to tell you why," Kakashi said quietly. "You're still young, and I don't want to cause you any more pain by placing that burden onto your shoulders. But I can tell you the name of the man who did this to your family." Kaiya's eyes lowered before she looked up at Kakashi fearfully.

"You…you can?" she wondered. He nodded.

"Like I said before, you're old enough to understand now. Your father was once the student of a man named Orochimaru, who became a rogue ninja and fled the village several years ago, before you were born. Six years ago, he supposedly returned and attacked your family, looking for you, although he didn't know he was looking for you. But of course, you weren't home that night, and so for reasons still unknown to us, he left. Your father had just enough life left in him to write that message there on the floor. My guess is he only had the strength to write 'Sensei'. But it was enough for the ANBU to make the assumptions." Kaiya stared down at her palms shakily.

"You said that he was looking for me," she repeated. "But what would he want with me? I'm nothing special." Kakashi closed his eye and let out a long, deep sigh.

"Kaiya, you're special in a way you can't even imagine. Orochimaru knew that somehow, and he came after you to seek what you have. I'm forbidden by the Hokage from saying anything to you about it, but just know that you're more than what you think, and that's why you have to be protected." Kaiya brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She placed her head on top of her knees and bit her lip.

"Kakashi…" He turned his head toward her. "Who is this Orochimaru?" His only visible eyebrow furrowed.

"He was one of the Legendary Sannin, along with Jiraiya and Tsunade," he replied. "They were all students of the Third Hokage." Kaiya's eyes narrowed, and she lifted her head up slowly.

"The Old Man?" Kakashi nodded. _Orochimaru is his name…_ she thought. Kakashi suddenly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close; she in turn wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned against him. He let her cry.

_Orochimaru, whoever you are, I'll find you. Taking my family away from me was strike one. You have two more to go, and then it's war. I promise you…I will end you._


	5. The Legend Called Fenikkusu

**Ok, this is really long...sorry. *laughs nervously***

Kakashi finally convinced Kaiya to leave her old estate; he walked her to a bench a few meters away. Once Kaiya had gained her composure, she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and looked up at Kakashi with a small smile.

"Thank you, Kakashi," she said to him. He nodded, grinning underneath his mask.

"…" Before he could respond, footsteps closing in on them caught their attention.

"Kaiya, Kakashi." They turned around, hearing the low, almost monotonic voice. It was—

"Sasuke?" Kakashi announced. "Uh, do you need me for something?" The Uchiha shook his head with his hands in his pockets.

"No. I'm actually here for Kaiya." She blinked, slightly surprised.

"Hey, Sasuke," she greeted, wondering what reason he would have to look for her.

"Feel like training?" he asked. Kaiya turned to Kakashi, who nodded firmly. Kaiya smiled.

"Definitely." She needed a distraction right now. Kakashi's eyes lowered in understanding, and Kaiya stood to her feet. "I'll be home by dinner, Kakashi. I already told Tzu." Kakashi nodded again, standing to his feet as well.

"Alright. Looks like I'll have time to read my book, then." Kaiya frowned at the mention of Kakashi's fetish with the Makeout Paradise series. He really needed a girlfriend. "Ciao, Sasuke." He waved behind him as he stuck his nose in his book and walked off. Sasuke started to stroll in the opposite direction, where the training grounds were. Hands still in his pockets, he wore the same solemn look on his face that Kaiya had become so familiar with over the past few years.

"You know Kakashi well, I see," Sasuke mentioned, keeping his eyes on the road in front of them. Kaiya nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah," she answered. "He's actually my legal guardian. I live with him and two other former ANBU members. He pretty much raised me the past six years." Sasuke said nothing else on the matter. This was the second official training session between Kaiya and Sasuke, since he first asked her a couple of weeks before. They had never quite had a conversation since that first day, at least more than once, and it didn't look like this time would be any different.

Sasuke was always quiet and kept his distance, and Kaiya did nothing to push him in the other direction. Besides, his fan girls would annoy her for days on end if she even looked at him for more than two seconds. They'd exchange words every now and then, but most of the time Sasuke never felt like talking. Today seemed to be one of those days.

"So, do you like Kakashi and your team so far?" Kaiya wondered, attempting to start an awkward conversation to end an awkward silence.

"They're ok," Sasuke replied sometime later, to her surprise. He looked back at her, since she walked at a slightly slower pace than him. "Naruto is just a big loser, and Sakura slows me down…they're both annoying. Kakashi is strong, but he's different than what I'd expect a sensei to be." Well, she did have to agree with most of that. She understood where Sasuke was coming from, what he must have been feeling. He'd been training nonstop since he entered the Academy to become how strong he is today, and she was positive he wasn't halfway where he wanted to be by the time he killed—

Kaiya tried not to think of his name or picture his face; she tried not to see his smile or hear his laugh. She pushed his image out of her mind, and instead focused on the back of Sasuke's shirt, which bore the Uchiha crest. Kaiya couldn't help but feel his resentment; it was radiating off of him like the late afternoon sun's rays radiated off of the sidewalk now. They were just too alike.

Sasuke didn't ask her any questions, and Kaiya didn't tell him about her own team. She figured it was pointless to him, since he only cared for himself, since he only had himself.

"I can't lie and say I don't know what you're talking about," she told him instead. "I'm sure you'll get along with Naruto and Sakura soon enough…or, at least Naruto. Even though he's a knucklehead, it's harder to get along with someone when they're drooling all over your shoulder." She chuckled, thinking of the pink-haired girl's unhealthy obsession over Sasuke and the fact that she hated Kaiya's guts. "You just have to get to know each other and grow as a team, that's all. I'm sure once you start going on missions everything will work out." _I should probably take my own advice. _Sasuke shot Kaiya an annoyed glance, but he didn't say anything for a while.

"Maybe," he murmured after a few long seconds. "Maybe not." Kaiya smiled at the response. They walked on for another minute or so before Sasuke continued, "You and Kioko seem to be getting along with that new shinobi. Although I don't know if I can say the same about the two of you becoming friends." Kaiya nodded, laughing lightly.

"Well, I'd say Kioko is just as hardheaded as Naruto. You'd think we'd get along just fine, but that isn't the case, I guess. And Usagi…you know, in a lot of ways, she reminds me of you." Sasuke stopped in his tracks turning his head slightly to glance at Kaiya. "You've seen her, haven't you?" she asked, when he didn't say anything. "She has the same eyes, the same hair, the same expression…like she could be your sister or something." Kaiya instantly regretted saying that when she saw Sasuke's cheeks heat up. She wondered if she'd crossed a line.

"I've seen her. We do have a lot of similar qualities," he said, instead of getting angry. "However, the possibility that we're related…is highly unlikely. In fact, it's impossible." _I don't think so_, Kaiya thought, but didn't respond. "But then again…I suppose nothing is completely impossible, in a way." A small smirk then appeared on Sasuke's face. This was the most Kaiya had gotten out of him since that first time she spent the day with him, not too long ago. It was nothing short of a miracle.

* * *

The ANBU captain's face was covered in sweat behind his mask. What he had just discovered would change the status of Konoha forever.

"They're called Legends, sir," he stated. "From the beginning there were six; however, at this moment, there are only four." Sarutobi pursed his lips.

"Elaborate," he commanded, sitting upright in his chair. He leaned forward, took a deep whiff of his pipe, and let it out in a slow breath.

"They have a particular element they are attached to: The one-tailed bat's affinity is wind; the two-tailed Komodo dragon's affinity is lightning; the three-tailed raccoon, earth; the four-tailed otter, water; the five-tailed leopard, ice; and the six-tailed phoenix, fire." The Hokage arched a grey eyebrow in interest. "It is said that these six Legends created chakra, though it wasn't discovered by humans until the time of the Sage of Six Paths. In fact, it was the Legends who taught him how to wield chakra after he found them. They honored his ideals of peace and so granted him the ability to control both Yin and Yang energy."

"Hmm." The Third's eyes narrowed.

"If you haven't figured out already, these are no ordinary tailed beasts," the captain continued. "Their prowess far outshines the nine that we are familiar with."

"Aside from them believed to have created chakra and passed it down to the Sage of Six Paths, what makes them different from the normal tailed beasts?" the Hokage wondered. "What's their significance?"

"Well, firstly, their tails are doubled, sir."

"Doubled?" Sarutobi repeated. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes. The number of tails they are classified by is only half of their true form. The one-tailed bat actually has two tails; the two-tailed Komodo dragon actually has four tails, and so on, all the way up to twelve." Sarutobi nodded. He was very interested now.

"Tell me more, Ringo," he said.

"The reason they are only known by half of their actual tails is because they are able to hide them. They do this because their powers are so great, their true forms could rearrange landscapes with just the force of their chakra. Unless they are severely provoked, they limit their power by half. Even then, their strength is incredible."

"Interesting." Sarutobi stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Where can these beasts be found? Surely no nation has gotten their hands on one yet, or else a war would have broken out. A severe war, I mean." Ringo lowered his head.

"These beasts' powers are so magnificent that they are kept secret from most of the world," he explained. "Unlike the Bijus we know, these Legends haven't been roaming free for centuries. Long ago, each of the six Legends made a covenant with different clans of their choosing, depending on their nature type. I'm not sure how they came about this, but it seems like they reside in that clan's line forever, as far as I can tell. There's a cycle of hosts that they reside in, but I was unable to determine how many generations pass before their rebirth. The Legend remains in its host from birth until death, and sometime later, they are reincarnated into another member of the same clan. I can't be sure if they can be extracted just like the normal Bijus, but I do know that they cannot be given another host. As far as what happens when one tries this is unknown."

"A covenant with certain clans, hmm?" the Third repeated. Ringo nodded. "So their power is unique, and their existence almost unheard of. But since they are placed within certain families and kept a heavily guarded secret, there's no real threat from them unless they are exposed." Ringo averted his eyes to the front of the Hokage's desk.

"Well, according to Lady Tori, there's more. And it's urgent." Sweat slid down the side of his face. Sarutobi frowned.

"What is it, then, Ringo? Don't be vague. I want to know all of the information you've gathered."

"The one-tailed bat and the two-tailed Komodo dragon have passed almost half a century ago, and there has been no news of the four-tailed otter or three-tailed raccoon. My guess is, we won't have to worry about them in our lifetime. However…the five-tailed leopard and six-tailed phoenix have been born at the same time. Not only that, but the five-tailed leopard has already been targeted by Orochimaru." Sarutobi's stifled a gasp.

"What did you say?" he asked gravely. Ringo nodded.

"Sir, that isn't the worst part of it all," he continued. "I have the locations of the Legends' host clans." He already knew Sarutobi would ask where, so he answered: "The one-tail was born to a clan in Suna; the two-tails in Kumo; the three-tails in Iwa; the four-tails in Kiri; the five-tails in Yuki; and the six-tailed phoenix…Konoha." The Hokage clenched his fists, wide eyes staring at his subordinate. Gaining his composure, he let out another breath of smoke.

"Mm. Continue, Ringo."

"It's highly unlikely that all of these clans stayed within the regions of their ancestors. Lady Tori told me that the five-tailed leopard host was born in Yuki, but was moved to Kiri about three years ago. But the clan's ancestors that host the six-tails have been here since the founding of the village." Hiruzen closed his eyes. _Why have you never told me this, Hanasu?_

"The Senju or the Uchiha," he guessed, folding his hands on top of his desk. The sun had set only moments ago; the evening was still, and it appeared as if it would be a peaceful night, despite the news he was hearing.

"Well, it could also be…"

"Yes," the Third agreed with a nod. "But I highly doubt either of the two branch clans—"

At that moment, Ronin, a seventeen-year-old ANBU officer, burst through the door. Sarutobi's eyes lowered.

"Forgive me, Hokage," he said with a serious, urgent tone once he saw his expression, "but I bring important news." Sarutobi's eyebrows furrowed in question.

"What is it, Ronin?" he wondered impatiently. "It's late."

Breathing heavily, as if he had just been in an intense fight, he stepped inside and closed the door.

"I have urgent news from Kakashi-senpai." Sarutobi stood and walked away from his desk, approaching Ronin.

"Out with it boy, if it's an emergency. Why did you barge through the door in such a rush?" Ronin stood still for a while, as if trying to wake himself up from a bad dream. "Ronin," Hiruzen said sternly. He nodded.

"The Umachi estate, on the eastside of the village…it's been attacked." Sarutobi had a history with the Umachi clan and had practically raised Yasuo from an early age, since his parents died when he was young.

"Who would've done such a thing? Only an outsider would be foolish enough to raise his hand against the Hurricane of the Land of Fire." Ronin closed his eyes, clenching his fists. Praying he was in a terrible nightmare, he'd even pinched himself a few times, hoping he'd wake up and everything would be ok.

"Sir," he said shakily, trying to hide his distress. "It…it appears to have been _Orochimaru_." Ronin spoke his name as one might speak the devil's—with so much hatred that his heart pounded against his chest, as if he could feel the evil intent in his damned soul. He watched as Sarutobi took several steps backwards, almost running into Ringo, who was now standing and facing his officer. Ronin waited for orders, from either his captain or the Hokage, but for a long while, none came.

"Orochimaru," Sarutobi whispered several times, like he couldn't grasp it. But of course, he could believe it. What he didn't understand was why. "How do you know, Ronin? Tell me," the Hokage demanded, hastily reaching for something to grab on to, feeling his knees buckle beneath him. "Tell me what happened. Can you tell me where that snake is now?"

"That's just the thing," Ronin pointed out, sadness gripping his soul. "Orochimaru was never seen."

"Then how do you know—" the captain began to ask, but realized Ronin wasn't finished. "Yasuo-sensei was the only one at the scene, sir, and he left a message that indicated who the attacker was…" Since he had been under Yasuo's wing since coming to the village, he had the worst time repeating all the information he had been given. His piercing grey eyes reflecting tears as they fell down his scarred cheek and onto the floor. He was well aware that shinobi were never to show their emotions, and this had been the first time he had cried since he was an infant. But this was the exception. The captain blinked his eyes, waiting. "Captain, Yasuo-sensei…is dead."

…

"Ringo, board up the house from any civilians. They don't need to know anything that happened here. Also, I want you and your son to see me in my office tomorrow morning. There is something I'd like to discuss with the two of you."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." He turned to the rest of the ANBU crew.

"And as for all of you…no one breathes a word about this. No doubt rumors will spread around the village; but as for the truth, especially Orochimaru, it stays between us and the Hokage. Am I clear?" The ANBU bowed. When the captain had given them instructions, they returned to cleaning the mess that surrounded them. Kakashi shook his head as he came from inside the home, with a six-year-old Kaiya in his arms, crying.

"Captain, she wasn't here when it happened. But she's the only one we could find." Ringo closed his eyes.

"Ask her what she saw. We need anything we can get. But take her away from here." Kakashi nodded, carrying Kaiya away from the ruckus surrounding her home.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Kaiya questioned solemnly, as Kakashi took her across the street and sat her on a bench facing away from the Umachi estate. He didn't answer her. "Why was he killed? Where are my mother and siblings?" It seemed as if she was the one conducting the investigation. But he didn't have all the answers to give her, even though he wanted them as well. Seeing Kaiya reminded him of when his own father died, although this was a different circumstance. In fact, Yasuo had mentored Kakashi after the death of Sakumo; the two men were very good friends, and Sakumo had in turn been the mentor of a younger Yasuo. So now, who would look after Kaiya?

"The ANBU is investigating this tragedy as we speak," he replied. "But right now, I need to ask you a few questions of my own." She nodded, still in tears. She was only six years old, and now an orphan, she had nowhere to go. Kakashi couldn't help but think about this as he battled his own feelings of rage, disgust, confusion, and sadness against his duty to the village as an ANBU officer.

"First thing's first. Where were you before you came home?" Kaiya closed her eyes. Her mind was clouded with confusion and the image of her father's lifeless body. She shivered. "Kaiya?"

"I…I was with Uncle Asuma at Ichiraku, because I wanted to show him the necklace my mother gave me. See?" She pulled out a pendant from underneath her shirt. Kakashi looked at it closely: It was the symbol of the Leaf, about the size of a pebble, resembling what the members of ANBU had tattooed on their shoulders, with an orange crystal in the middle of it. He recognized it as the same necklace Amaya wore when she first married Yasuo. He was told it had special properties, as well as a considerable amount of her chakra. What its use was, however, he didn't know. "It was my mother's," Kaiya confirmed, "but she wanted to give it to me before I started the Academy. She said it was special somehow. She wouldn't tell me why, so I wanted to ask Uncle Asuma. He wouldn't tell me either, but he wanted me to eat, so I stayed. It was late when we finished, and so I ran home as fast as I could before it got dark. Uncle Asuma said he'd walk with me, but I told him it was ok.

"I didn't mean to come in late," she continued, shivering from her constant sobs. "I just wanted to spend time with Uncle Asuma…" Kaiya's voice trailed off, and she stared into the distance with a look of fright on her young face, terror that a child should never know. Kakashi rested his hand on her back, trying to calm her down.

"It's alright, Kaiya. No one blames you. How long were you gone?" he asked softly.

"Maybe an hour. But it was getting late, and my father doesn't like me to stay out past dark. That's why I ran." Kakashi nodded.

"When you came back, did you see anyone near your home that shouldn't have been there or that you didn't recognize?" Kaiya thought for a moment.

"I saw something up in the trees, far away. I thought it was just leaves, but the wind was calm and it was too dark for any shadows. I was more worried about getting in trouble, so I didn't look hard enough." Kakashi's eyes lowered behind his wolf mask. There was no doubt that silhouette belonged to the person who did this: Yasuo's sensei who had been a rogue ninja for years…Orochimaru.

Kaiya grabbed her head as she suddenly started screaming; her skull was pounding with a strange rumbling that she had never felt before. Her entire insides stirred. Kakashi's eyes widened behind his mask when he felt a dark chakra explode, knocking him backwards. He regained his balance and grasped Kaiya's small shoulders.

"Kaiya? Kaiya, can you hear me?!" he shouted. But she was still screaming. _Damn._ Kakashi picked her up and carried her back across the walkway, where the ANBU Medical Corps were standing by, waiting to perform an autopsy on Yasuo's body.

"Tzu, can you help her?" Kakashi wondered desperately. The ominous chakra was growing, making it hard for Kakashi and the others to breathe. Tzu's eyes widened. The twenty-year-old nodded, motioning for Kakashi to set her down on a stretcher in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he placed a young hand on Kaiya's sweaty forehead, and a green aura of chakra illuminated his palm. He concentrated on the six-year-old's growing shivers, ignoring her rising screams, and began to press more chakra into her forehead.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kaiya's shivers had subsided completely and her breathing returned to normal. The pounding in her head stopped, and the dark chakra died down. Now all that remained were sweat and tears. _What the hell was that just now?_ Tzu wondered.

"Better?" he asked her, after taking his hand away from her temple. She nodded, averting her eyes to Kakashi, shakily reaching out for his hand. Tzu gave her a sip of water, supporting her neck as she took a drink. "There now, kid," he said in a young voice. He smiled as he helped Kaiya sit up. Taking deep, heavy breaths, he backed away. "Don't worry; you're in good hands with Kakashi. He'll take very good care of you. I promise." She nodded, glancing up at the masked officer, who nodded in return. She gripped his fingers tightly with her own.

"I know this isn't a good time for you, but I have a couple more questions," Kakashi informed her regrettably. When she was looking at him, he slowly lifted his mask so that she could see his face, hoping it would give her a little more assurance. She stared in wonder at the Sharingan he showed her momentarily before closing his left eye. "Was your father breathing when you came home? And did you see any sign of the rest of your family?" he questioned.

"No, my father wasn't breathing when I found him. I touched his hand, but it was cold. Not too cold, but cold enough. I shook him and tried to wake him up, but he never opened his eyes. I screamed for my mother and brother and sisters, but no one came. I saw the broken window, and that's when I ran to get Uncle Asuma."

…

Kakashi lifted Kaiya onto his back, and she rested her head on his young, sturdy shoulder. Eventually she wrapped her arms around his neck, so that he could carry her home…well, her new home. All of her possessions had already been moved over; now all that needed to be relocated was Kaiya herself.

They arrived at the Nohara house around noon. Kaiya thought she was in the middle of a forest, though she was actually just surrounded by a grove of trees and apple orchids; there was also a swamp at the edge of the large property. She caught a glimpse of several masked shinobi—the same ones who were with her that night—high in the canopy of the trees and in their shadows. Tzu was in a small garden in the front of the cottage, tending to the vegetables he would use for dinner. When he saw Kakashi strolling through the dirt path, he stood to his feet.

"Father!" he called. "Kakashi is here with Kaiya." Ringo came out a few seconds later, by the time Kakashi had made it to their front door.

"Kakashi," Ringo greeted with a bow. Since Kakashi's hands were full, he nodded instead.

"Senpai." They were off duty now, in their everyday clothes, their masks discarded. The sun beamed down on them through the branches of the tall trees. Kakashi's spiky, silver hair gleamed in the light overhead.

"Has she spoken yet?" Ringo wondered, taking a step toward Kaiya. She cowered before the stranger, though she had just seen him the week before; she didn't recognize him since his mask was removed. She hugged Kakashi's neck tighter. Ringo extended his hand slowly, touching her gently on the arm. "I won't hurt you, Kaiya," he assured her. "I'm a friend. My name is Ringo Nohara. I was good friends with your father and mother, long before you were born." Kaiya slowly lifted her head at the mention of her parents. "In fact, I was there when you and your siblings were born. Your father was there when my own daughter, Rin, and my son, Tzu, were born also." He turned to Kakashi, waiting for a report.

"She won't sleep or eat, and she won't talk to anyone. She won't even look at most people. I think she just needs some time to rest and recover." Ringo nodded. Dealing with the loss of a family member is no easy task—he knew from experience. And he could only imagine the effects such a thing would have for a six-year-old who lost her entire world.

"Tzu, come here." Without hesitation, Tzu came to stand beside his father. "This is Tzu, my son. Tzu, this is Kaiya."

"Hello," he said, giving her the same smile he had given her a week before. "I believe we've met before." She briefly returned his gesture, but said nothing. She then turned her head back into Kakashi's neck. The twenty-year-old sighed as Ringo led them in.

"She seems to have an attachment to you, Kakashi," he noticed, treading upstairs. "She's the only girl I've ever seen that you let hang onto you like that." He chuckled lightly, and Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"Well, I suppose I have a soft spot for this one." Kaiya closed her eyes and tightened her grip around her silver-haired caretaker. She didn't want to talk or even look at anyone else, no matter how nice they were to her. She looked around the Nohara home as they walked through it. This was to serve as Kakashi's and Kaiya's temporary residence until she became a Chunin, then the two were supposed to move back into Kakashi's apartment until further notice; on top of that, Ringo and Tzu's cottage had to be guarded twenty-four/seven by at least twenty highly skilled shinobi in masks. That meant that she was going to be with these men for a long time—but that didn't mean she had to like it. She was a six-year-old living with three strangers and several ANBU Black Ops after her family was just attacked by an unknown monster…who wouldn't be depressed in such a situation?

Ringo stopped at the end of a long hallway on the second floor, pointing to a white, wooden door. Tzu opened it, showing that all of Kaiya's belongings had already been placed in her new room. Ringo pointed toward the stairwell, three doors down. "That'll be your room, Kakashi," he explained.

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you, Senpai." Ringo smiled, and then he and his son disappeared downstairs to start cooking for their new residents. Kakashi carried Kaiya into her room and placed her on her bed, where she turned to her side.

"You need to sleep, Kaiya," he told her firmly. "You've hardly gotten any in a week." She stared at the wall in front of her. There was no emotion on her face.

"If I sleep, the nightmares will come back," she replied gravely. Kakashi let out a sigh, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"If you sleep, I'll take you somewhere special tomorrow," he insisted. Kaiya glanced over at him dismally. "It has to do with your father."

"Why are you helping me?" she wondered quietly. Kakashi lowered his head and stared at the wooden tiles for a moment.

"To be honest, I'm not all that great with children," he admitted. "But your father was important to me. Not just him, but your entire family. They took care of me when my father died; I thought I'd return the favor and look after you." Kaiya gave Kakashi a small smile, almost unrecognizable.

"Thank you," she whispered, curling up. She yawned and closed her eyes, and in seconds, she was asleep. Kakashi grinned—she looked just like her father. He covered her with a blanket, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I'll take care of you. Don't worry."

He was thankful she was finally willing to rest. He just hoped the Hokage knew what he was doing by placing Kakashi in charge of her.

**One Week Earlier (the day after the incident)**

"You've already seen what lengths someone like Orochimaru would go to in order to get their hands on such a treasure. Most people don't believe in these Legends or have ever even heard of their existence, but those that have encountered them want their implausible power at all costs. Ringo said they put all the other tailed-beasts to shame—even the nine-tailed fox. From the information we received prior to yesterday's tragedy, Orochimaru has already attempted searching for another Legend, the five-tailed leopard. I can only imagine what he's planning to do with them." The Hokage fidgeted in his chair.

"Well, I don't know what he did to try and take the five-tails, but it's unlikely that he'll just walk away now," Kakashi concluded. "And if he's already disposed of Kaiya's family but her, he's got to have figured out that she's the one he's been looking for. I highly doubt he'll search for a new Legend; this is just too easy a target for him." Sarutobi nodded.

"I don't think he knows much about Kaiya, only that she must be the host for the six-tailed phoenix; perhaps he doesn't even know of her age, name, or gender. If this is true, her identity will be much safer. Precautionary measures will still be taken. Kaiya cannot stay here after this incident; the villagers are beginning to talk and think she might have had something to do with what happened. Besides, she needs time away from this place, to cope with the tragedy she has just suffered." Kakashi lowered his eye.

"Where will she go, Lord Hokage?" he wondered. "She was supposed to join the Academy this year." Sarutobi stroked his chin, letting out a deep sigh.

"As you probably know, I met with Ringo and Tzu Nohara early this morning," he answered. "I've already made arrangements with them to take her out of the village for special training. She will travel for six months at a time, return to the village for six months to train here as well, and then repeat the process; this will go on for a total of two years. After she is specially trained, she will then join the Academy. She'll be a couple of years behind the others in her studies, but with her two year preparation, she should be able to catch up—if not surpass—most of her classmates. I think it's best if she keeps her mind occupied so she won't meditate on what's happened. Not only that, but she must become stronger if she is to defend herself against future pursuers, especially Orochimaru." The silver-haired Jonin nodded.

"So they'll be her guardians, then?" Sarutobi turned in his chair to stare out the window. The villagers were out and about in the early afternoon, whispering about the assumed murders in the Umachi estate late yesterday evening. He frowned.

"Yes, for the most part. But there's someone else I have in mind."

"Asuma, right?" The Hokage shook his head.

"I have chosen you, Kakashi, to be Kaiya's official guardian." The said man's eyebrows lifted in shock.

"Me?" he repeated. "But I—"

"It has been discovered that Kaiya Umachi is the host for the six-tailed phoenix, whom we've named Fenikkusu. This means that Orochimaru will not be the last person to hunt her. When she gets older and her powers start to become evident, more enemies will come. You are someone I can count on to make sure they don't succeed; someone that I know will protect her at all costs. Not only that, but you will be able to monitor and control the beast as necessary. I want to learn more about it, how to stop it if it goes awry, and how to contain it if it gets out of hand." Kakashi managed to nod, despite him obviously wanting to protest. "And also, I want you to leave the ANBU Black Ops." Kakashi's face dropped.

"S-sir?" he stammered in disbelief.

"You've gone through extraordinary circumstances to get where you are today, Kakashi," the Hokage expounded. "You've survived under some of the worst situations, and still you aren't bitter towards the world. This is why I chose you from several others, even over my own son. Not only can you keep Kaiya safe from Orochimaru…you can keep Kaiya from turning _into_ Orochimaru." After a pause, Sarutobi added, "I know that what I'm asking of you is a lot, Kakashi. But I trust you more than anyone else for this job. You have two years to leave the Black Ops, until Kaiya, Tzu, and Ringo return permanently to the village. Hopefully by then, all this mess will have died down a little.

"Kaiya will move into the Nohara residence by this time next week, and once Kaiya returns after two years, you will move in as well. When she becomes a Chunin, you can move back into your apartment, and whether you would like to take her with you or not is up to you. I know you enjoy being a member of the ANBU—and an eligible bachelor with no child responsibilities—so I'm granting you permission to keep close ties with them when you leave the organization. This will especially be important in the reporting of Fenikkusu. Specially chosen ANBU will also guard the Nohara home day and night, and a barrier will be placed around all three acres. No one without special permission other than the ANBU, residents, or me, will be allowed in or out of the barricade. The estate is covered in trees, so it will be easy enough for the Black Ops, as well as the home itself, to stay hidden. All intruders are to be seen as threats and attacked at once. It's important that Kaiya understands this." Kakashi nodded stiffly.

"So that's why you chose Ringo and Tzu," he commented. Sarutobi closed his eyes. "How long must I watch over her, Hokage?"

"When she becomes a Jonin, as I know she will, you, nor Ringo and Tzu, will be responsible for her. She will have the chance to live on her own and do what she wishes. It may seem like a long time now, but it won't be. And trust me, Kakashi…you'll come to rely on her just as much as she'll rely on you. Down the road, you'll be glad I assigned you this mission. You'll thank me someday." The Hokage chuckled as he pulled out his pipe.

"You're treating this as a mission?" Kakashi asked, baffled. The Third smiled.

"That means you have to do it, right?" he replied. Kakashi frowned underneath his mask, but nodded.

"Fine," he decided with a bow. "I guess I really have no choice in the matter. So does this mean that Ringo and Tzu will also leave the Black Ops?" Sarutobi nodded. Letting out a breath of smoke, he lowered his eyes.

"Ringo was planning on retiring soon anyway," he answered. "And Tzu is quite young to have such a burden on his shoulders. He's really too much of a kindhearted soul to be an assassin medic." Kakashi nodded. Well, at least he wasn't the only one. "The news we've learned in the past couple of days may seem tragic, but it is a blessing in disguise. This way, we can monitor the most powerful Legend and begin searching for any others that may be identified. Ringo and Tzu will continue their research while they travel; they'll also be tracking Orochimaru's movements, just in case. Any other news will be transported to you directly, and you will report it to me. Is this understood?" Kakashi stood to his feet and bowed.

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Dismissed."


	6. Tied Together with Pain

The day was almost over when Kaiya and Sasuke finished training. They were exhausted and fell down onto their backs, right on a small patch of grass near the woods. Their chests heaved up and down as they gasped for air. Though she could barely breathe, Kaiya wore a huge smile on her face, turning to Sasuke.

"That was tough," she said, laughing. Sasuke looked at Kaiya before turning to the sky, full of orange and purple as the sun began to set; clouds littered the atmosphere. Kaiya pointed to a few nostalgically. "On some days I miss my family more than others. When I was younger, Kakashi told me that when I looked at the clouds, I could envision their faces and I wouldn't be so sad anymore. It was like they were still with me." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Hn. What a silly thing to say," he remarked, finally catching his breath. Kaiya's smile faded as she peered at him closely.

"When I was six, a very important person came into my life. He taught me a lot of things; he was like my big brother, almost. Then two years later, he disappeared. I don't know where he went, or why he left without saying goodbye. All I know is that he was there one moment, and then the next he was gone. I thought he left because of me, and I'm always hoping I'll see him again someday to ask him the real reason." Sasuke's dark eyes averted to Kaiya's, but he didn't move his head from its current position.

"Why are you telling me this?" he wondered glumly. Kaiya sighed, slowly sitting up. She looked at the ground, then back up at the dimming sky.

"I often see his face in the clouds, so I won't forget what he looked like. You remind me a lot of him, you know…" His face flashed before her eyes, and she clenched the grass under her palms. "I didn't think I'd ever be able to trust anyone again after I was abandoned by that person, but Kakashi and several others helped me realize…love is always given a second chance. When you think those bonds have been lost, they've really just been reincarnated into someone else. You just have to have faith and believe that it's there. I was just thinking…that you and I were similar. We both feel the same pain."

Sasuke sat up as well, wiping the remaining sweat from his brow. A scowl was embedded into his face, but not towards Kaiya. He was remembering a certain member of his clan that took away everything he had, including his love.

"I'm not like you," he replied. "How could we possibly share the same pain?" Kaiya's loose hair swayed in the wind. It was getting long, but she didn't want to cut it. She wanted it to grow as long as her mother's maybe even longer. She lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"You don't know about me, do you?" she asked. Sasuke frowned, thinking. His eyes narrowed.

"I remember that day…when you first came to the Academy." Kaiya nodded.

_ "My family was the last of the Umachi clan. But two years ago, I lost them all. Now I'm the last member. I don't know who killed them, but one day I'll be Hokage and find him."_

"My family was attacked and killed by a man named Orochimaru. I don't know anything about him; in fact, I just learned his name earlier today. But I know he ruined my life, and I spend every day with a giant hole in my heart. I want to make things right someday; I want justice. I'm not a killer, but when I find this Orochimaru, I'm going to…" She paused for a moment, letting out a sigh as she redirected her thoughts. "I know that you want to avenge your clan, Sasuke. And I know you'll get the justice you seek in the end." The raven-haired boy's eyes widened as he stared at his comrade. Kaiya made fists with her hands, lowering them back down to her sides slowly.

"We've been forced to suffer for something that wasn't our fault. We're forced to carry the overbearing weight of regret on our shoulders. You and I…we both share the same burden of pain." Sasuke blinked.

"You and I?" he repeated. Kaiya nodded, looking up to stare at him.

"I know what happened to your clan," she told him. "Kakashi told me a long time ago. I know how you feel about Itachi, because…he hurt me too." Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But how…" His mind went back to her first day in the Academy, where she had introduced herself to him.

_"Your brother used to train me."_

He stifled a gasp. "So…the person you were talking about earlier…that was—"

"Itachi," Kaiya finished, looking down at the ground guiltily. Sasuke's hands shook, but Kaiya couldn't tell if it was out of anger or shock. "It hurt when he left, and when I discovered the reason why, it hurt even more. I can only imagine what it must be like for you." Sasuke said nothing, so Kaiya went on. "Itachi was the first person to approach me after my father's death—I mean without orders from the Hokage. I was crying, and he comforted me. From that day on, he treated me like a little sister, and he even trained me. I loved him, and for a while…I thought he loved me too."

Sasuke frowned, thinking of getting up and walking away that very moment. But something stopped him—the look of sincerity on Kaiya's face. And the fact that he wanted to believe her, to believe that they really did bear the same agony.

"You don't sound like you hate him," he pointed out to her. Kaiya sighed as she turned away to avoid meeting his eyes.

"As of right now, I don't know if I hate Itachi or not. Pain as deep as ours isn't something that just goes away. It stays in your mind and eats at you until you die. If you're not careful, it'll overtake you and devour you. But I've found that if you focus on other things, like love, you can overcome it." She smiled softly at him. "I don't know a lot about you, Sasuke, but I can tell that you want that void in your heart to be filled, just like I do."

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes. There was no way anyone felt the kind of pain he did; no one could ever understand him. No one except Naruto and Kaiya. But Kaiya was different than his blonde, irritating teammate. She comforted Sasuke instead of trying to bring him down.

She comforted him.

"It's getting late. Why don't we go home?" Kaiya suggested, seeing that he no longer wanted to continue the conversation. The fact that he didn't just get up and walk away astounded the both of them. It was getting a bit deep for her taste as well.

Sasuke nodded, standing to his feet. He outstretched his hand, and Kaiya gently took it. At her touch, Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as her touch sent warm tingles up his arm. He realized he felt something for Kaiya that he'd never felt for anyone else before. But what it was, exactly, he couldn't say. He wouldn't admit that he liked her, because at the time he didn't know. But he knew that there was something inside of him that drew them together. Maybe she was right after all. Maybe they were tied together with pain.

"We should fight sometime," Kaiya said, as they walked along the empty streets of the village. The sun had set long ago; she was late for dinner and was probably worrying Tzu, who was probably petitioning to send a hoard of Black Ops on a search party. Sasuke glanced at her. "I mean, a real fight, like we're real opponents. No holding back." She smiled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Are you saying you weren't giving it your all today?" he asked, smiling too. "It sounds to me like you're being a little overconfident. You haven't seen half of what I can do." Kaiya laughed.

"Look who's talking about being overconfident." She stopped at the entrance into the swamp leading to her current home. She turned to Sasuke. "Well, this is where I take off." He nodded, looking down the swampy path a little ways. His eyes lowered slightly.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you the rest of the way? It's pretty late, and that path looks pretty far." Kaiya shook her head with a grin. He seemed so concerned, which was a first for him. She glanced down the path as well.

"Nope, I'm fine," she assured him. "And to be honest, no one's allowed to come with me. It's heavily guarded, and anyone not authorized to be on the property will be attacked." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Mm. Well, I guess after what happened to your family, I can't say I blame them." Kaiya smirked.

"I'm sure you understand. With all the girls that must follow you home, you probably installed your own security system." Sasuke stared at Kaiya, before a grin appeared.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," he figured, turning away. "Maybe we can do this again sometime. Goodnight, Kaiya." Without waiting for a reply, he began his walk home. When he had walked a few feet, he stopped, but stayed facing the opposite direction. "And Kaiya…" She turned around from the path to look back at him. "I'm glad you and I share the same pain…I'm glad you understand me." The light breeze blew his hair back and forth, carrying leaves across the quiet street. He then carried on to his apartment. Kaiya stood there for a moment, watching his silhouette fade as he got farther and farther away. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had seen a side of Sasuke Uchiha that nobody else alive knew existed…_twice_.

_Goodnight, Sasuke._


	7. Kaiya, Kidnapped?

**Hola... Yeah, so I don't really have anything to say at this point. Except hi...? Anyway...yeah. :D**

As Kaiya treaded through the dark path home, she kept a close eye on the shadows cast by the rising moon above her. It felt like someone had been following her since she parted ways with Sasuke, almost like they were waiting for her to notice them. It could've been one of the ANBU, but they only patrolled the border past the swamp, where the barrier was placed. She hadn't stopped since she watched Sasuke disappear, but she felt the presence getting closer as the seconds ticked by. It could've just been an animal, but then again…

_Who do they think they're fooling?_ she scoffed. _If they think just because I'm a Genin I haven't noticed them from the very beginning, they're idiots. I didn't learn nothing all that time traveling with Ringo and Tzu. I guess I'll just let the ANBU handle them when I get past the barrier. I'm too tired to confront anyone right now. Besides…I don't want to end up in a fight._

And even Sasuke had sensed them, back before he left—she could see it in his eyes, the slightest indication that he had known. That's what reaffirmed her suspicions. _Is that why he offered to walk me home?_ she wondered, trying to focus on the footsteps' rhythm.

These weren't those of her teammates. They were heavier than Kioko's, sloppier than Usagi's, slower than Ronin's. They were too loud to be Kakashi's; they weren't Asuma's or Ringo's or Tzu's; and she knew for a fact that Sasuke hadn't followed her into the grove of trees that led to the Nohara cottage. And as the moon lifted higher in the sky, the shadow cast by the stalker that she momentarily saw revealed a very large, very muscular, figure.

It could have just been the moon's distortion. Or not.

Kaiya decided to stop by the entrance to the swamp, just a few feet away from the barrier. If there was a chance it was one of her comrades, such as Shikamaru or Choji or Naruto, she didn't want to risk them getting hurt. Of course, if it were Naruto, he would've let her know the moment he saw her. And if she were ever attacked, the barricade was just a step away. She could handle it.

When she halted, so did the footsteps. There's no way a Jonin from the Leaf would be so obvious; in fact, she was positive that not even her knucklehead best friend would be so careless while following someone. She kneeled in front of the murky water, hand hovering over her weapon pouch as she closed her eyes and let her other senses take over, her back to the path she had just walked. She was finally going to get a chance to put Kakashi's tedious training to use.

"If you want something, I suggest you ask me now, before you're ripped to pieces. Now come out of hiding already—if you can even call it that." _This guy's supposed to be a ninja? Ha!_

"Somebody sounds awfully confident." She felt someone creep out of the shadows behind her, but she remained still. She soaked in the late night's light as a hand reached for her shoulder…

She grabbed it in midair quickly, before the large fingers could touch her. With her back still turned and her eyes shut, she said, "Don't you have any manners? The polite thing to do is shake hands before you just go and grab somebody like that." Her humor showed as she smiled, pulling the large arm over her body with great effort. She swung it around and it landed in the swamp. Kaiya's eyes shot open as she jumped back further. Yeah, she could take this guy for sure.

Crawling out of the mud, a huge figure emerged with dark, evil eyes.

"I take it you're not a comrade," Kaiya guessed, boredom evident in her voice. She sighed as she rolled her eyes, waiting for the man to stand up. He growled as he finally placed his feet on the ground, marveled at Kaiya's strength, quickness, and senses. But still…she was being arrogant too soon into the fight. And it would cost her. "Who are you, where are you from, and what are you doing here?" Though the man seemed angry, he replied without hesitation.

"My name is Ryoichi," he stated in a deep, rough voice. "I am from the Hidden Sound Village, and I'm here to take you to my master." He smirked as Kaiya's eyes widened. Her eyebrows furrowed and she gave the man a snarl, pulling out a kunai.

"I have no idea where the Hidden Sound is," she retorted, "but I know one thing—you're not taking me to anyone!" Ryoichi chuckled darkly, cracking his bulky knuckles as he took a step toward Kaiya, making her take two back.

"Listen here, you little brat. Lord Orochimaru is a very busy man, and so he sent me here to specially deliver you, because I always get the job done. See this mark?" he asked, pointing to a black oval on the back of his left hand. "If you don't behave and come quietly, I'll be forced to use this on you, and then you'll be so close to death you'll be able to taste it. So why don't you just play nice, and I won't have to hurt you?"

Kaiya's eyes narrowed at Ryoichi's words. "O-Orochimaru?" she stammered. "That's your master?" He nodded. "So…he's the one that…"

_"Your father was once the student of a man named Orochimaru, who became a rogue ninja and fled the village several years ago, before you were born. Six years ago, he supposedly returned and attacked your family, looking for you, although he didn't know he was looking for you."_

"But I thought he didn't know who I was." Ryoichi nodded.

"It's true that back then, Lord Orochimaru only knew he was looking for a member of the Umachi clan. He went after the three children that were home at the time, but they weren't what he was looking for. He knew there was a fourth child, but that child never showed up. So he's been gathering information for the past six years, and he's finally gained enough to figure out the missing piece of the puzzle…Kaiya Umachi." The latter gasped, covering her face as Ryoichi punched her and made her fly backwards. She skidded to a stop several feet yards away, receiving numerous cuts and bruises in the process.

As she struggled to her feet, Ryoichi slowly approached her. He looked over her much smaller body, and Kaiya figured that if he'd wanted to, he could've squashed her like one of Shino's bugs.

"Just what the hell do you gain by serving a guy like Orochimaru?" Kaiya stammered, breathing heavily. "Why would you hurt people you don't even know?"

"Instead of words, I'll just show you!" Ryoichi shouted. Punching the ground, he shouted, "Broken Earth: Destruction Jutsu!" Kaiya stumbled backwards as the earth beneath her shook. She looked down at the dirt, which was now crumbling under her feet. "Let's see how confident you are now!"

"What the…whoa!" She was sent into the air again—this time higher—as she flew hundreds of feet before landing back onto the ground harshly. Something cracked when she landed on her back, bouncing a few feet before coming to a painful stop on top of a jagged rock. She was in too much pain to cry out, and she just lay there. Ryoichi laughed as Kaiya struggled to maintain consciousness. She felt warm blood seeping through her clothes in several places on her body.

"It doesn't feel good to be trampled on, does it, kid?" he asked with a wry grin. "That's why I need Lord Orochimaru's power. That's why I'll do anything to gain it!" Kaiya frowned, shakily getting up, cracked by not shattered. Once she gained her balance, instead of using ninjutsu, she charged at Ryoichi as fast as she could in her condition.

At first, he was surprised that such a young and inexperienced girl could move so fast after being injured so badly and that she would choose hand-to-hand combat over long-ranged ninjutsu. Then he remembered that she was still just a child, and according to their inside source, she hardly knew how to use her own strength, much less that of the power Orochimaru sought. In fact, she didn't even know it existed.

Better for Ryoichi that way.

She came up to him, swinging her fists and kicking her legs; he blocked most every one of her blows, partly because her body was slowed down by her injuries. For hours, it seemed like, they fought just the same, until Kaiya finally jumped back, exhausted.

"Is that all you got, you little runt?" Ryoichi taunted, cracking his knuckles again and preparing for another jutsu. "I have to admit, your strength and endurance gave me a scare at first, but now I know you're just an amateur. You sure you're an Umachi?" Kaiya scowled, her dirty face reflecting perseverance, an undying will to keep fighting no matter how much pain she was in; she wouldn't go down, even though her knees were buckling beneath her and her body was crying for her to rest. It was that kind of stubbornness that made her father so strong and fearless. Ryoichi hesitated as he looked into her verdant eyes, shining with determination. If she were more thoroughly trained, he could have already been dead. He gulped at the possibility.

"You shouldn't have asked that question," Kaiya heaved, a grin crossing her face. It was time to use her ninjutsu. _I haven't had a lot of practice with this, but I think it's good enough to defend myself. At the moment, it's all I've got…tiger, monkey, tiger, dog._ "Firelight Jutsu!" For a moment, a bright flash lit up the faded sky, and in seconds a rain of fire crashed into the earth, hurtling thousands upon thousands of degrees of fire, which burned Ryoichi's flesh, as well as countless branches off of the surrounding canopy. He screamed, and Kaiya smiled briefly before leaping out of range.

"Aah! Aah, aah!" His painful screams could be heard past the barrier, and an ANBU dispatcher called for backup.

"Screams; half a meter, two o'clock. Adult male, fire-styled jutsu. Kaiya hasn't come home yet; there's a possibility she's the creator of this attack. Immediate assistance is requested."

But before a response could be made, a mass of earth swallowed the Black Ops from their necks down. They could do nothing while in Ryoichi's preset trap.

Back in the swamp, Kaiya wearily stood over Ryoichi as he toppled over. With his breath staggering, he lifted his head with great effort to glare at her.

"Damn you…" he murmured, as strange markings covered his entire body, coming from the oval tattoo on his hand. Kaiya's eyes widened.

_He should've been dead after that. Did he survive because of those markings?_

"Nice try kid," Ryoichi gasped, shakily pushing himself to his feet, "but I'm through playing games. If you can pull off a jutsu like that, then I should have no mercy on you." He wondered how such an amateur child could cause him so much damage.

_It looks like he's sticking around. What do I do? Maybe I can get past him and reach the barrier…_

"What does Orochimaru want with me anyway?" Kaiya wondered, buying time for her to think. If she could only distract him enough to inch closer to the invisible barricade a few hundred feet away. She was hurt too severely to rely on her speed alone to make it before he caught her. The ANBU should've responded by now, but something must've happened to them, because there was no sign of them anywhere. She was on her own. "What do I have that he wants so badly?" The man grinned, his body starting to transform into something…unnatural.

"You have great power, and he wants it!" he shouted in reply, as dark chakra encased his new form, which resembled a purple rhinoceros with short, white hair. Kaiya's verdant pupils dilated. If the people that called Naruto a monster saw Ryoichi, they would take back every word they ever said about him.

Now this guy was a freak of nature.

He growled at Kaiya as he suddenly tasted the need for her blood. She gritted her teeth when she realized he wasn't leaving until he had what he came for. She jumped out of the way, trying to get closer to the barrier, barely escaping Ryoichi's deadly grasp. She rolled over, wincing in pain as she felt what must have been a broken rib.

Ryoichi chased Kaiya, and she knew she had to jump behind the barrier—despite her pain—or she would die. But as she took to the air, a large hand grabbed her foot, pulling her back. The chakra swirling around his body was so thick and heavy that Kaiya could feel the chill of death as she landed into a tree, back first. She cried out in pain; blood escaped from her mouth. _It's no use; he's too strong and fast now. At this rate, he'll rip me to shreds if I keep trying to get away. If I let myself be captured and leave a trail, maybe somebody can track me down. It's the only hope…I've got._

Ryoichi strolled over to her half-conscious body, grasping his large hand around her neck, squeezing so hard Kaiya almost blacked out. "Now," he said, "are you going to come willingly, or do you still have some fight left in you that I need to remove?" Kaiya wanted to respond cynically, but in order to keep her life, she fell silent; her muscles relaxed. Ryoichi chuckled as he threw the weakened twelve-year-old over his shoulder and disappeared into the night.

While Ryoichi thought Kaiya was unconscious, she discreetly left behind her beloved mother's necklace, as well as a trail using her secret new jutsu she developed with Asuma. They had been traveling all through the night when they reached a large valley with two enormous statues facing opposite ends, waterfalls coming down from both. Not able to keep it up any longer, Kaiya finally passed out, praying that he was already following her.

…

"Is everyone here?" the Hokage asked, turning to Ronin. The latter looked over the six Genin seated in the office, then nodded. It was a little crowded with Hiruzen, Asuma, Kakashi, Tzu, Ringo, and Ronin all crammed together with Kioko, Usagi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata in one room. They were the ones who had the most interaction with Kaiya on a daily basis.

"Listen up, everybody." Everyone turned to Ronin. "You know why we brought you here, don't you?" he questioned. The preteens shared a look with each other, then nodded at the young sensei. "Good. I don't have to waste time explaining, then." He crossed his arms, staring at the wooden floor before continuing. "We need to know the last time you were all with Kaiya."

"She's never just up and disappeared before…has she?" Usagi wondered. They all turned to her three guardians in the room for an answer; they shared a look before nodding stiffly.

"Well…" Kakashi sighed, rubbing his neck. "Once when Kaiya was eight, she snuck out using clones; she was able to fool the ANBU and the three of us, but…she didn't go far. She just went to the edge of the forest to look up at the stars, something she and her father did when she couldn't sleep. Ita—someone found her and brought her back safely when she fell asleep. It was no big deal, really. I gave her a simple lecture and told her not to do it again. She hasn't." No one said anything for several moments.

"Look, I've been friends with Kaiya for a long time." Shikamaru, whose arms were crossed, was leaning against the window sill. He looked down, worried that something had happened to her and angry that they were all sitting around waiting to be asked silly questions. "She doesn't just leave out of the blue, especially in the middle of the night. She told you she'd be back by dinner, right?" he questioned Tzu, who nodded. "Then she should've been there. Something serious must've happened." At the look of mortified faces in the room, the young Nara groaned and closed his eyes. "Well, don't look at me like I'm crazy. Kaiya's not a particularly troublesome person," he reminded them. "She does what she's told most of the time and doesn't go out looking for trouble. That can only mean that something was out looking for her."

The adults' eyes in the room lowered.

"We can't pretend like it can't happen; if she just took off on her own, she wouldn't have made her disappearance so worrisome for everyone else. You know she doesn't like disappoint anyone," Shikamaru finished. Everyone knew he was right.

"So that just leaves the question: What do we do?" Tzu said. Shikamaru shook his head, pointing to all the others in the room.

"No," he disagreed. "There're still more questions to be asked. For instance, is everyone here the only people that saw Kaiya yesterday? It's already been established that we all were with Kaiya at some point and time within the past three days; if she was out past sundown, then she had to be with someone else. That means that it might not necessarily be anyone in this room; maybe it's not someone any of us know personally, if it all. We don't have all the details yet, so we can't rule out all the options." Kioko looked up at her sensei.

"The last time Usagi and I saw her was yesterday afternoon with Kakashi-sensei," she mentioned. Kakashi's eyes lowered. _So they were the ones I sensed spying on us,_ he thought. Then his eye lowered. _That's right…I knew someone else was missing. He didn't answer the door when I came by this morning, so…where could he be? Surely they're not together…?_

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Well, Kakashi-sensei? Are you gonna say something or what?"

"Naruto, don' get so worked up," Kakashi scolded. The blonde resentfully obeyed, shaking from anger and apprehension. The Jonin closed his visible eye for a moment, standing up (having previously been leaning against the Hokage's desk) and walked to the door. "I'm having the ANBU search the perimeter of Ringo's home," he explained. "Once I get an idea of what happened, I'll go after her myself. No one else needs to worry." He turned to Asuma, who was Kaiya's technical guardian, her godfather. He nodded his permission, and then Kakashi waved and stepped out the door.

Ronin frowned, balling his fists as he followed his superior out the odor. "Kakashi, wait." The latter did so, turning around to face the younger Jonin. "I'm coming with you. She's my student, after all." Kakashi hesitantly nodded, and the two men hurried to the Nohara estate, halting at the swamp, where it was evident that a fight had taken place.

"Fire-style," Ronin said, surveying the charred branches of the great oaks that had fallen into the marsh. "Kaiya used fire-style when I fought them. And it was powerful…powerful enough to do damage like this." Kakashi nodded as two ANBU members approached him, bowing in greeting.

"She was trained by Itachi, after all." He glanced down at the ground before lifting his eye back up to the Black Ops. "Have you found anything yet, Yamazaru?" he asked, trying not to seem too troubled in front of his former counterparts. The young woman nodded.

"We searched this entire area from dawn until now, Senpai. Keiko, Masa, and Jiro were all found buried underneath the earth." Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed, and Ronin gritted his teeth.

"Underneath the earth?" the latter repeated. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, their entire bodies except for their heads were encased in the soil," Yamazaru told them. "It appears they stepped into a trap. Senpai, it was almost like your headhunter's jutsu." Kakashi frowned.

"Not only that," the second Black Op added, "but the jutsu they were caught in also drained their chakra, almost completely. It seeped out slowly enough that they're in critical but stable condition; they're all in the hospital at the moment, but Jiro was conscious enough to give us some information: He told us he heard loud screams and tried to contact Keiko and Masa, who were on barrier patrol last night with him, but he was caught in the trap, which he believes to have been preset; Masa and Keiko, his correspondents, were also swallowed up by mud when they tried to respond."

"An earth-style user," Kakashi figured with a nod. "He was probably able to travel underneath the border through the ground and set the traps undetected." Yamazaru and her partner nodded.

"Jiro also said something about fire raining down from the sky—a lot of it." Ronin blinked holding out his arm.

"Wait a second…loud screams? _Whose_ screams?"

"They came from a male, right after the fire-style attack. Jiro recognized it as Kaiya's Firelight Jutsu. He figured she was defending herself against an attacker." Ronin scoffed.

"Firelight Jutsu? Isn't that…"

"Yasuo Umachi's attack," Yamazaru finished. Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Did anyone actually see anything?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, sir. The patrollers were too far from the entrance to the barrier."

"Tch. If Kaiya was so close to it, why didn't she go through?" Ronin questioned. "Why didn't she call for help? She knows she isn't ready to take on an enemy alone, and yet…" Kakashi rested a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"It's alright, Ronin," he assured him. "We'll find her." He turned back to the two Black Ops. "There's no doubt there was a struggle here. There're no bodies, so we can assume her attacker wasn't an assassin. We can also conclude that we know the reason why she was attacked, and also who would be so bold as to kidnap a child from right under our noses." Ronin snarled, clenching his fists.

"The same person who came after her before, six years ago: Orochimaru." Kakashi closed his single eye.

"What would you like us to do, Senpai?" Yamazaru wondered. Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Report everything to the Hokage," he instructed. "I'm going to see if I can follow her scent." Ronin lowered his eyes as Kakashi summoned Pakkun and his other ninja hounds. They began sniffing the area, searching for any trace of Kaiya they could find. Ronin watched, trying his best not to express his anxiety, much like Kakashi. Yamazaru lightly touched his shoulder.

"There's one more thing I forgot to mention." They turned around. "We found this just before you arrived. You can use this to detect her scent easier, can't you?" She held out her hand, placing in Ronin's palm a Leaf-shaped pendant, the same symbol he and Kakashi wore on their left shoulder, with a dark orange crystal in its center. His pupils dilated.

"Wait. Is this…?" Yamazaru nodded, as Kakashi glanced over Ronin's shoulder.

"Yes. It's Lady Amaya's necklace. Kaiya must've been wearing it yesterday. It seems to have fallen off in her scuffle." Kakashi frowned as Ronin dropped it into his hand. He wrapped his fingers around it tightly.

"No," he corrected her, sighing. "She hasn't taken it off from the moment it was given to her—the day her family was taken from her. It's very precious to her, because it's the last momentum she has of her mother. She took it off to let us know she was captured. That means she probably left some sort of trail to follow also. However, you're correct, Yamazaru." Kakashi bent down, holding the necklace out to his hounds. "We can use this to catch her smell faster." The dogs quickly sniffed away at the necklace, then stuck their noses back to the ground. This time, it looked like they were getting results.

Pakkun stuck his nose in a blooming lily, circling it several times. Ronin frowned. _It's unusual for lilies to bloom in the shade, isn't it? Especially this time of year…and I sense…chakra. _Kaiya's _chakra._

Just as he predicted, Pakkun turned to Kakashi, pointing to the flower. "Kakashi, this is no ordinary lily. It's infused with Kaiya's chakra, and it's full of her scent. This must be the trail she left." The silver-headed Jonin nodded, turning to Ronin.

"Let's go." The latter nodded, and Kakashi put the pendant in his pocket as the dogs began to scurry off; he followed them, and Ronin wasn't far behind. Yamazaru and her counterpart went to give their report to the Hokage.

The ninken led the two Jonin past Sasuke's apartment, where a hoard of lilies sat bunched outside his window. Kakashi's eyes lowered. _Did she leave the lilies for him to find?_ he wondered. _He was the last person to see her before she was captured; it's possible he went after her before anyone else realized she was gone. That would explain why he wouldn't answer his door this morning._ Kakashi frowned, knowing that two Genin against Orochimaru meant certain death. And what's worse, without Amaya's necklace to keep the six-tails' chakra repressed, anything could happen.

This definitely wasn't going to be easy.


	8. Sasuke to the Rescue!

**I just want to say thanks to MuffinMan9223 and Star Goddess of the Moon for the reviews:) I haven't updated in so long I forgot how good they feel :D I appreciate them. **

"Just a little while longer," Ryoichi told himself, "and I'll have this runt delivered to Lord Orochimaru. He'll be so impressed with me; he may even give me more power. Then I'll be able to stand up to _him_…" He smirked at the thought. "Too bad you don't even know what you are," he said to his unconscious captive. "Maybe you'd still have a chance to live." Ryoichi chuckled loudly, letting Kaiya dangle limply over his shoulder. Dawn had come only an hour ago, but he had stopped to rest from his troublesome fight. _I didn't expect her to be that strong, even for an inexperienced runt_, he thought. _She's a beginner, but it's plain to see that she's been trained by exceptional shinobi. She's just like her mother…_

Ryoichi stretched his legs before looking over the Final Valley. Orochimaru's hideout was just across the river and into the woods. He would be there in ten minutes or—

Ryoichi's thoughts were halted as a masked man in a tan kimono tied with a purple rope appeared at the entrance of the forest; the attire was similar to his own. He frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he grunted. The masked shinobi took a step forward.

"Lord Orochimaru sent me here to deliver the girl," he answered. "Your job is done, Ryoichi. Hand her over." The larger man growled, taking a step back as he went on the defensive.

"You think I'm gonna let a bastard like you give me orders?!" he snapped. "I almost died capturing the host! She's _my_ trophy to give to Lord Orochimaru. Your past with her means nothing now. Besides, your little posse isn't here to back you up. That means they won't get in the way." His eyes narrowed. The male frowned behind his mask, lifting up his arm to point at the older man.

"Ryoichi…do you really want to challenge me?" he asked icily. "My power is superior to yours. You're only wishing for an early death." Ryoichi gritted his teeth, gripping Kaiya's torso tightly, clenching his fist as he weighed his options. Deciding it was best not to fight in his weakened state and defy his master's orders, he tossed Kaiya off of his shoulder and onto the ground.

"There," he said angrily. "I did your dirty work for you; go ahead and get your master's praise." The male chuckled lightly.

"Do you think I want Lord Orochimaru's adoration?" he questioned, holding out both of his arms. "I simply want to watch her die. You can have all the credit for her capture. It means nothing to me, or my sisters." Ryoichi's frown dissipated slowly, and he nodded.

"Fine. I'll be going now. For all the trouble I went through to get her here, I hope she pleases our master." The masked male lifted Kaiya off the ground by her shirt collar. He could see how much her body was put through. His eyes narrowed, and his eyebrows furrowed as he gripped Kaiya's neck.

"Ryoichi, wait." The said man stopped in his tracks, sensing the urgency in his voice.

"What is it?" he wondered, turning around.

"Where's the necklace?" The large man's eyes lowered.

"Necklace?" he repeated skeptically. "I didn't see any necklace." The young man's eyes widened behind his mask.

"You fool! Without it, her powers will rage out of control. She may go on a killing spree if she wakes up!" Ryoichi clenched his fists, stomping back over to his comrade. He towered over the much younger man in his twenties, an angry look in his eyes.

"What difference does a piece of jewelry make, anyway?" he growled. The young man gritted his teeth.

"Idiot! It suppresses the six-tails' chakra and keeps it from destroying the seal! It could release itself and go on a rampage. Who knows how much damage it can do?!" He turned to Kaiya, who was still unconscious.

_As long as she doesn't wake up, we should be fine._

"We need to get her to Lord Orochimaru while she's still unconscious," he instructed. "He can restrain her." Ryoichi nodded. The two men turned to head back to the hideout, when the masked rogue pulled out a handful of kunai from his pouch and blocked several shuriken heading their way. Ryoichi turned to see another ninja like the one they had in custody glaring at him with dark, onyx pupils. He lowered his eyes as his masked counterpart scoffed haughtily.

"Another little Leaf brat, huh?" _Those eyes…they're so intense. And that hair—his entire presence—he must be an Uchiha. Not only that, but he looks just like—_

"Let her go," Sasuke demanded bluntly. Ryoichi frowned. He couldn't tell what kind of expression the other male had, since his face was covered. Knowing him, he wasn't worried in the least.

"Or what?" the young man barked. "Are you going to stare us to death?" Sasuke clenched his fists, his frown deepening.

"I can handle this," Ryoichi told the other, never taking his eyes off Sasuke. "Are you going to be as easy as she was?" he wondered, pointing to Kaiya. "I want a little competition this time." Sasuke's eyes lowered threateningly, and he quickly made hand signs. _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_ Ryoichi was engulfed in flames, while his comrade took Kaiya and jumped back, though he didn't flee to the hideout. He was curious of how powerful the young Uchiha was, if he was anything like his older brother.

Ryoichi was once again impressed that a Genin could perform such a powerful attack. _This one's quicker to use ninjutsu than the girl was, _he noted, wincing from his burns. _The Leaf trains their shinobi well. However, he's also just a kid. This won't take long at all._

Sasuke was extremely frustrated that he had to battle this buffoon while chasing after the one that had Kaiya now. If he'd had his team with him, it wouldn't have mattered as much. But Sasuke was alone now. And he feared he was in trouble. If he lost or got seriously hurt, he couldn't take Kaiya back to Konoha. From the looks of her condition now, she might need serious medical attention. He didn't have much time.

"Change of plans, Ryoichi," the male said as he returned to the giant's side.

"What is it?" he asked, cracking his knuckles.

"I'll take care of the boy; you take Kaiya to Lord Orochimaru." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

_Orochimaru? That's…_

Sasuke remembered the conversation he and Kaiya had just the night before, when Kaiya opened up to him about her pain.

_"My family was attacked and killed by a man named Orochimaru. I don't know anything about him; in fact, I just learned his name earlier today. But I know he ruined my life, and I spend every day with a giant hole in my heart."_

So now he wanted her? It'd been six years since that day…why would he want her after all this time? How valuable was she?

Was she the reason her family was killed?

"Tch. You're always raining in on my parade," Ryoichi complained, crossing his arms. "I want to take the girl; you come to take my place. Now I want to fight the boy, and you refuse to let me kill him." The masked male, who seemed to be at least twenty years younger than Ryoichi, rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, will you? Just do your duty. You submit to me—don't forget that, Ryoichi." The latter's eyes lowered to his apparent superior, and Sasuke wondered if he would attack him instead. Seemingly deciding against it, he snarled and grabbed Kaiya, stalking off.

"This isn't over, Kisho. We'll have our time soon enough." Kisho ignored him, facing Sasuke once more.

"I get to battle one of the last Uchihas…lucky me." He smirked. "Well, since our distractions are gone, why don't you show me what you can do?" Sasuke scowled.

"What do you want with Kaiya?" he drilled. Kisho chuckled.

"The Leaf has kept its citizens blind, I see," he noted. "The old geezer Hokage sure doesn't like the villagers to know much of anything. I'm sure after the attack he discovered the truth." Sasuke scoffed as he pulled out more shuriken. He wasn't going to get anywhere standing around and asking questions.

…

Kaiya groaned as she slowly came to. Her vision faltered for several seconds before she was able to see clearly; a few more moments passed before she remembered the night's events. Quickly raising her head, she turned to see the same large man carrying her on his shoulder like she was a bag of flour, making her broken rib even more painful.

She struggled against his grip, but it was like his body was made of stone—he didn't budge. "Hey! Let me go, you big oaf!" she shouted, trying to wriggle out of his arms. She was still weak from their fight, but she was strong enough to run if she had to…if she could get loose, that is.

"Shut up," Ryoichi snapped, seeming bored with having the task of carrying her to Orochimaru's lair. None of her movements even made him slow down. "You're a pain in the ass." Kaiya frowned, slumping over his shoulder once again. _Bastard._

"Shouldn't we be there by now?" she wondered minutes later. "I mean, haven't we been at this all night? You sure are slow for a shinobi." Ryoichi stopped, growling as he tossed Kaiya from his shoulder and into a tree. Her back hit the bark of the trunk, and she let out a cry of pain. "What was that for, jerk?"

Ryoichi clenched his teeth, pointing to her angrily. "You'd better be worth all the trouble I've gone through to get you this far, you little brat! If you're as powerful as Lord Orochimaru says you are, then that's fine with me. But at the end of the day all you are is a weak and pitiful child…hardly worth my time and energy." Kaiya frowned, crossing her arms.

"Powerful?" she repeated, after thinking for a moment. _Is that why…?!_

"I wonder what would happen if I killed you," Ryoichi contemplated. "What would your little boyfriend do then?" Kaiya blinked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Ryoichi smirked.

"Well, then who's the boy with the scowl?" he asked. Kaiya gasped.

"Sasuke!" She shakily stood to her feet, breathing heavily as she glared at the oversized man. "Where is he?" she questioned. "Tell me!"

"Oh, he's being taken care of specially, by Lord Orochimaru's pet. He's a goner, just like you. Too bad, kid. Guess you won't be able to kiss him goodbye." Ryoichi reached out to grab her again, but it wasn't as easy this time.

"I won't let you hurt him!" she declared, jumping out of the way. All of a sudden she toppled over, as a sharp pain in her temple banged against her skull. She'd felt this sensation once before, but she hardly remembered it. All that was familiar to her was the pain. "Aah!" she cried out, writhing from the feeling her head was splitting wide open. _What…what the hell is this?!_ Ryoichi glared at her cautiously, wondering just what was going on.

After a few seconds of agony, something inside of her burst open.

Kaiya had been so desperate that an overwhelming feeling of rage came over her, and her conscious mind checked out. Her body, however, seemed to have a mind of its own. Breathing heavily, she stood to her feet slowly, raising her head to glower at her kidnapper. The look in her eyes wasn't human.

"What the hell is—" An unruly and powerful burst of chakra emitted from Kaiya's body, knocking Ryoichi in the opposite direction on the cliff they were now on. The chakra swirling around her like a windstorm had a golden aura, like the sun. "Why you little…" Full strength returned to Kaiya's body as she laughed at Ryoichi.

"You're weak," she snapped, her verdant pupils now golden yellow. It was clearly Kaiya's voice, but the words weren't her own. Kaiya had disappeared for the moment, and all that remained was the frigid soul that had been inside of her since birth.

"Wait…" Ryoichi's eyes widened in realization. "There's no way in hell that you're—"

Not waiting for him to complete his thoughts, Kaiya outstretched her hands, and the dark, yellow chakra made its way to the Sound ninja. Engulfing him, the chakra was so intense that it paralyzed his entire body. He tried to force himself to move, even activating his curse mark and pushing his borrowed strength to its limits, but it was no good. It was as if he were in an invisible block of ice; he could only watch in fear as the end came.

"This is where you see the true might of Jin." Kaiya lifted her hands, her golden eyes looking dangerously at Ryoichi. "Witness the unrelenting wrath of a Legend." Making hand seals, the chakra bent to her will. "Sun Bomb Jutsu." There was a mighty earthquake, and the chakra around Ryoichi condensed, swelled, and burst. A loud boom erupted, and everything around Kaiya turned white, then black. The stench of rotting flesh quickly surrounded her.

The six-tails quickly receded, and Kaiya was fully in control of her consciousness again. She fell to her knees, then to her face, and everything around her disappeared.

While Kisho rustled up Sasuke, he turned around at the sudden burst of white light behind him. His eyes widened, then narrowed. He bowed his head.

"Ryoichi, you're a damn fool," he said to himself. "You were ignorant of Its power. I should hurry…" He took off, leaving a weakened Sasuke on the cliffside. Breathing heavily, the young Uchiha watched the masked ninja disappear in the direction of the large explosion moments earlier. _What was that?_ he wondered. _Kaiya…are you alright?_

"Well, at least he did something right and left her unconscious," Kisho murmured. "Now all I have to do is—"

"Sasuke…" He froze as Kaiya lifted her head off the ground with much effort. Blood slid down the corners of her mouth. It was obvious she had been handled roughly by Ryoichi. Her eyes drifted to him weakly. "Where…where is Sasuke?" she whispered. Kisho shared down at her with contempt.

_Long time no see…little sister._

"Hopefully dead, just like you're about to be," he answered.

He picked her up by the collar, just as he did the first time. Her head slumped over. _I should hurry, before more of the Leaf comes after her. No doubt the next shinobi will be more of a hassle._

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Kisho's eyes widened as a giant ball of fire threatened to engulf him. He didn't have time to escape.

"Wind Style: Funnel Blockade!" A large gust of wind hit Sasuke's fireball and dissipated the flames. Kisho let out of a breath of relief as two females, one in her twenties and the other a child, landed in front of him, facing the Uchiha.

"Are you alright, brother?" the oldest asked. Kisho nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks, Yumi, Yuri. You were just in time." He stood to his feet, picking Kaiya up once more. "You two take care of the boy; I'll deliver the host to Lord Orochimaru." The girls nodded, smiling at Sasuke.

"If our opponent is an Uchiha, that means we can't hold back," Yumi stated. Yuri agreed.

Kaiya starting regaining consciousness, her strength returning as well. Moaning as her vision focused, she saw Sasuke fighting two masked shinobi, while she was on a third's shoulder, being carried further and further into the woods.

"If he wouldn't have taken his time, we wouldn't be going through all of this," the young man muttered. "But his life was the price for his foolishness." Kaiya frowned, grabbing on to the back of Kisho's shirt and flipping over his shoulder, taking him by surprise. He turned around, his green eyes darkening behind his façade. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked her, as she started to go back towards the fight.

"What kind of question is that?" she replied. "But just in case you aren't sure, why don't you follow me and find out?" Just like that, Kaiya was gone in a flash. Kisho gritted his teeth as he hustled after her. _Damn…I didn't think she'd be so fast. She has _his_ speed._

Kaiya hurried back to Sasuke, seeing that the two girls had him cornered. He was breathing heavily, like he had used up a considerable amount of chakra in only a short time. She wondered how long he'd been there, fighting to bring her back to safety. "Sasuke!" she shouted. Just then, Kisho arrived, bearing a kunai. The attention of the other two turned to Kaiya again.

"She just doesn't know when to quit, does she?" Yuri said with a frown. Kaiya chuckled lightly.

"Quit? I don't know the meaning of the word!" As the three siblings regrouped, she threw several shuriken; they barely managed to move out of the way or counter them before being impaled.

_She's too fast for a direct approach,_ Kisho decided. _We need to keep our distance._ He closed his eyes, then opened them slowly.

Kaiya backed away from them cautiously, lowering herself to Sasuke's side. He was doubled over, trying to catch his breath so he could rejoin the fight. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You came after me," she noted softly. "You saw them." Sasuke nodded, grinning with his best effort.

"Yeah," he heaved. "I noticed them right away. How could I not, after they almost killed me the other day? Anyway, there was no time to waste getting help, so I came alone. I knew something was wrong before we parted ways…I should've stayed close by." Kaiya smiled tenderly at him. Though Sasuke wasn't one for companionship, he risked his life to save hers. He wasn't as bad as Naruto thought; in fact…he was just the opposite.

"Thank you." Sasuke nodded, pulling out shuriken of his own with a smirk.

"Alright. Let's do this." They stood and waited for the enemy to make their move, Kaiya whispering to her comrade a plan.

Kisho, Yumi, and Yuri stood in their formation, all clear on their assignments: Kisho was the distraction; he would dull their senses, while Yumi bound Kaiya with her scrolls to suppress the six-tails' chakra. Yuri would then bind Sasuke and render him immobile. This opened an opportunity for Kisho to kill Sasuke, using his Dark Mist to place Kaiya in a genjutsu and deliver her to Orochimaru. By the time they realized what happened to them, they'd already be in the afterlife.

Kisho gave the signal, and the three of them jumped into action. He attacked them with kunai rigged with paper bombs. While the two Genin avoided a direct hit, they were knocked off balance and separated; not only that, but the smoke made it impossible to sense each other. Yumi was already behind Kaiya making hand signs: "Secret Scroll Jutsu: Suppressive Binds!" Kaiya turned around just in time to be restrained by tightly-knit scrolls. They were so close-fitting she couldn't even stand. She crashed to the ground, waiting helplessly as Sasuke was also captured. Yuri made hand signs, and thin, almost invisible chakra threads wrapped around Sasuke. He could feel a stinging sensation as he fell to his knees.

_Lightning style?_ he guessed, struggling against his binds. Kisho appeared behind the young Uchiha with a kunai, ready to end his life. By the time Sasuke realized what was happening, it was too late.

Yuri chuckled as Kisho delivered a fatal blow to Sasuke's neck, and the preteen fell over lifeless. But to their surprise, he poofed away, and only a log was left in his place. Kisho frowned.

_Substitution? But how…when did they—_ His thoughts were halted as a kunai entered his shoulder sharply. He hissed in pain before falling on all fours. Glancing behind him, he saw Sasuke standing over him with his arms crossed. "You…bastard," he snapped, warm blood seeping down his shoulder. Sasuke grinned.

"I don't like your tone," he told him. "You should really look at where you're lying before opening your mouth." Kisho's eyes narrowed as he clenched his wound. _Trap? That means that…tch. Where're Yumi and Yuri?_


	9. The Conclusion of Battle

**Greetings. MuffinMan9223, thanks again for the review! I'll let you see if you were right or not.**

Kaiya stopped struggling for a moment to catch her breath. Now that she thought about it, she vaguely remembered this jutsu; not just that, but a familiar sensation was emitting from the scrolls, one that she had never noticed until now. _It's a calming feeling_, she noted. _But I didn't feel it just a few seconds ago, or even all night up until now. _She looked down at her chest, remembering she had left behind her mother's necklace at that exact time. Beforehand, she'd never taken it off, not even to train. _Could that be…?_

Kaiya had no idea what to make of it, so she pushed the thought away for now. It wasn't just the power she felt on the outside of her body, but the power on the inside of her body that worried her—or more so, the power from the inside that was draining. She felt helpless, but all she could think about was Sasuke, and if he was alright. As of now, the smoke hadn't yet cleared from the earlier paper bombs.

"He's probably dead by now," Yumi figured, as if reading her thoughts. "There's no way he escaped those lightning threads. They can constrain even an experienced Hyuga." Kaiya's eyes widened; she fought even harder than before to break free. Yumi chuckled. "It's no use, Kaiya. Just give up and accept your fate." Kaiya stopped, breathing heavily once more. Then, she smiled, her hair matted to her face with sweat. Yumi's eyebrows furrowed suspiciously.

"I never give up," she said quietly, lifting her head. "And I'll be the one to decide my fate, not the likes of you!" Kaiya's chakra exploded as she roared, breaking Yumi's scrolls and setting herself free.

"I-impossible!" Yumi shouted, taking several steps back. "There's no way…" _The six-tails' chakra can't break my mother's seal. So how did she…?_

Kaiya fell forward, shaking as she pushed herself onto her feet again. By now, the smoke had finally disappeared, revealing Yuri and Kisho were unconscious, and Sasuke was standing with one foot on Kisho's back. He smirked when he saw Kaiya standing, making his way over to her.

They approached the last of their opponents, as she backed herself up against the edge of the cliff. Down below was the Final Valley's river, which threatened to swallow her if she took another step. She gritted her teeth, giving the two Leaf ninjas a growl.

"You think you've cornered me," she pointed out angrily. "But you've only cornered yourselves!" She made hand signs before either Sasuke or Kaiya could move. "Lightning Style: Exploding Thunder!" The earth Sasuke and Kaiya were standing on suddenly exploded, and rocks and trees crumbled down to the river below. Yumi disappeared, but she wasn't amongst the debris falling from the edge of the cliff. She had escaped, and doomed Kaiya and Sasuke to their death. Kaiya screamed, remembering just how scared she was of falling from great heights. Sasuke grabbed onto her so that they could stay together, holding her tightly as they were hurled toward the river below them, fifty feet down. They both closed their eyes and braced for impact.

They hit the surface fast, feeling like they had just landed face-first in concrete. Kaiya used her chakra to push them to the surface, a recent technique she was thankful Kakashi had shown her. As she sat on top of the water, she grabbed Sasuke's shoulders so that he could keep his head above the waves caused by the destruction of the landscape. They were breathing hard, scratches and bruises all over their faces; their chakra was running dangerously low now, as well as their strength. Most of their blood had been washed away when they landed in the river, along with the dirt. After a few minutes, Kaiya wrapped Sasuke's arm around her shoulder and dragged him to the shore slowly.

"Are you ok?" she asked, sitting Sasuke onto the bank. He nodded slowly, rubbing his left arm that had been slightly injured by Yumi's last attack.

"What about you?" Kaiya managed a nod too, though Sasuke noticed it took effort. "Hn. So is it safe to assume that this Orochimaru guy was after you when he attacked your family back then?" he wondered as she sat down beside him. Kaiya looked away, affirming Sasuke's suspicions.

"I don't know what he wants from me, but whatever it is, he can't have it. Only one thing's for sure at this point: I'm going to find out just what he's after, even if I have to find him myself." She shivered as a late morning breeze blew past them, making their wet bodies cold. Kaiya grabbed Sasuke suddenly, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm glad you're alright," she said, relief written all over her face. "I was afraid they were going to…" In any other circumstance, this would have been awkward for the both of them. But right now, it seemed necessary. Sasuke slowly rested his head on her shoulder, his arms around her too.

"What are you so worried about me for?" he asked. "You're the one that was kidnapped." Kaiya smiled. After a few more seconds, Sasuke lifted his head and turned in the direction of the Leaf Village. "We should go before those guys come looking for us," he decided, standing to his feet. "With any luck, we can slip past them." He held out his hand for Kaiya to take. She walked for a few feet before falling down to her knees. Breathing heavily, she struggled to stand again, unsteadily walking after Sasuke. She was injured by Yumi's attack; not only that, but most of her chakra had been drained by those scrolls. "You can't walk," Sasuke noticed, taking her hand. "You've lost too much chakra, and it looks like you've received a lot of injuries in the past twelve hours." He hoisted her onto his back before she could protest. He too felt weary, and his arm felt like it had been pulled out of place, but he wasn't in the position Kaiya was when he found her.

They made it to the entrance of the forest without any trouble. However, Sasuke sensed the three shinobi as they appeared before them once more.

"Thought you could give us the slip?" Kisho grinned behind his mask. His clothes were cut and his mask was cracked in several places. Sasuke wished he could punch the fascia right off of his face. He weighed his options carefully before he slowly started backing away. Neither he nor Kaiya had the chakra needed to fight their way through the three rogues. It seemed as if this was the end for both of them. _Is it really…going to end like this?_ Sasuke asked himself, gritting his teeth. Kisho pulled out another kunai, while Yumi pulled out shuriken and Yuri pulled out a handful of senbon. "It's over, Kaiya. Time to die." She gripped Sasuke's collar tightly, closing her eyes and turning her head. Sasuke stared with wide eyes as the three masked shinobi moved in.

Kisho, Yumi, and Yuri threw their weapons; within twenty feet of the two Genin, their victory would be assured. At least, that's what they thought.

Blood dripped to the ground, sliding down their arms and torsos. Total shock was hidden behind their ceramic disguises. The three Sound ninjas stared in disbelief as Kaiya and Sasuke were surrounded by a golden sphere. It had shielded them from the attack, and instead deflected it back to them. Kisho fell to his knees, several kunai embedded in his flesh. Yumi and Yuri fell backwards. Neither one of them could move; they just lay there as the golden sphere dissipated.

_What just happened?_ Kisho wondered, staggering for breath. _Did the six-tails…?_

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke wondered, turning back to see if Kaiya was ok. Her eyes faded from golden back to green; she winced, as if she had just gotten a splitting headache. Sasuke's eyes widened in alert, and then he turned back to their attackers, who wouldn't be getting up any time soon. There was no time to ask questions. He had to get Kaiya medical attention. But how far could he go himself?

Sasuke took off into the woods, despite the pain he felt as he did so. He knew things would be better for the both of them once he reached the village. Kaiya had slumped over into unconsciousness, so he couldn't question her. She didn't seem to know what had happened herself; she looked just as surprised as he did after the fact. But one thing Sasuke did know: he was thankful for whatever it was she did. Sasuke sensed others near them, closing in. He also heard the barks of dogs in the distance. He wondered if those could be—

"Kakashi, we found them!" Several howls erupted in the forest, and Sasuke stopped, not able to go any further. With Kaiya still on his back, he fell to his knees, his vision blurring. They were safe now, he was sure of it.

"Kaiya!" Ronin appeared in front of them, relief evident on his face. "Sasuke…you too? What the hell happened?" he wondered. The Uchiha was too weak to explain at the moment. Sweat dripped down his brow in streams.

"Sound," he heaved. "Orochimaru." Ronin clenched his fists. So their suspicions had been correct after all. He nodded, and not a moment later Kakashi appeared, and all of his hounds poofed away. He examined his student and his 'daughter' (which he had never actually called her out loud).

"Are you alright?" he asked Sasuke. The latter nodded. "What about Kaiya?" Sasuke glanced behind him, Kaiya's head slouching over his shoulder loosely. He lowered his head.

"She needs medical attention right away," he informed his sensei. "She couldn't even walk, and she's barely breathing." Kakashi nodded, letting out a sigh.

"Ok then. You can explain what happened after you've gone to the infirmary. But Kaiya is the main concern right now." He turned to Ronin. "You carry Sasuke. I'll take Kaiya ahead." His counterpart nodded, and Sasuke gently placed Kaiya into Kakashi's arms from his back. He didn't want to be carried back, but he knew he wouldn't last another second if he tried on his own. The two Jonin jumped into the trees and headed back to the village as fast as they could.

"A man named Orochimaru…he's after Kaiya, isn't he?" Sasuke murmured to Ronin half consciously. The latter answered him with silence, which Sasuke took as confirmation. "Why?" Sasuke had a feeling that whatever the reason, that golden chakra that had saved their lives only minutes before had something to do with it. _Does she have some sort of secret power or something?_ he asked himself.

"She's very special." Ronin had to choose his words carefully. Sasuke wouldn't understand it all without an in-depth explanation, but still…he didn't want Sasuke to find out before Kaiya herself. "She was born with an incredible power, and Orochimaru wants it. That's why the Umachi estate was attacked six years ago. Orochimaru didn't know who he was looking for, and since Kaiya wasn't home when he invaded, she was spared. However, she doesn't know all of this yet. And she might not know for a while."

"You mean you're not going to tell her at all?" Sasuke wondered, indignant. Ronin lowered his head, leaping from branch to branch. This scene was slightly familiar—him carrying an injured Sasuke back to the Leaf. But he was much younger then.

"Of course we will, someday," he answered. "But Kaiya's young now, and for the longest time we all believed it would keep her safe if she didn't know what she was. But now that Orochimaru has pieced everything together, I'm starting to think it's not such a good idea to hold out on her much longer." Sasuke closed his eyes. "You can't say anything to her, Sasuke," Ronin warned. "It'll only complicate things more if you do." The Uchiha nodded.

"Fine, I won't. But I hope you tell her soon, before that guy comes after her again." Ronin sighed.

"You're right. But we'll let the Hokage decide that."

…

Kaiya woke up in a white room, her head light and her vision fuzzy. Even so, she made out nine figures standing in the room, waiting for her to wake. She sat up slowly, several hands reaching out to help her. She rubbed her head lightly, remembering the awful headache she'd gotten twice, wondering where they'd come from.

"What…what happened?" she muttered. "Where am I?" Everything hurt with every word she spoke. She had never felt such pain. Her vision finally cleared, so that she saw Kakashi, Asuma, Naruto, Ringo, Tzu, Shikamaru, and her team. They all expressed worry and relief—even Kioko—as Kakashi handed her a glass of water. With a shaky hand, she lifted it to her mouth. She felt sick, exhausted, like she had been stampeded by a herd of buffalos.

"I'm glad you're alright, Kaiya," Tzu told her quietly. "I was so worried about you." She nodded.

"Thanks, Tzu. I'm sorry I worried you." After the recent events returned to her memory, her eyes widened. "Wait…where's Sasuke?" She searched the room frantically, even trying to get out of bed and go searching for him. Kakashi stopped her, setting her back in position. She looked up at him in frustration. "What are you—"

"Everything's ok," her silver-haired guardian assured her. "Sasuke's fine. He's in another room recovering. His injuries weren't as serious as yours, so he should be released later today." Kaiya processed this, letting out a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness." Naruto ran up to her and hugged her. She smiled, despite the pain it caused her and hugged him back.

"I would've gone after you myself, if Kakashi-sensei had let me," he guaranteed her.

"So, you gonna tell us what happened?" Shikamaru wondered, crossing his arms. "You had us all nervous for a minute, you know. I think we deserve an explanation." Kaiya looked at Shikamaru softly, lowering her eyes to the half-empty cup of water she still had in her hands.

"I was kidnapped coming home last night," she explained. "Some guy named Ryoichi, who worked for Orochimaru, followed me. He said he was from the Sound Village, wherever that is. I tried to fight him, but he had some kind of weird marking that made him transform into this ugly beast. His strength increased, and he easily captured me. I managed to leave my mother's necklace behind, as well as a trail of my lilies. I hoped at least one of those would be found and someone could find me." Kakashi nodded.

"We found them," he told her. "Which reminds me…" He fished something out of his pocket, holding out his open palm to her. Kaiya smiled as she took her mother's necklace and put it back in its place around her neck.

"Thank you, Kakashi." He nodded, and she continued: "I left the necklace for Kakashi, but I left the lilies for Sasuke. I knew the both of you would know. Sasuke said he didn't have time to get help, so he just came alone. But it was more than he bargained for…aside from that Ryoichi guy, three other shinobi showed up. They were strong. They attacked Sasuke while Ryoichi tried to carry me off. I'm not sure what happened to Ryoichi, because I blacked out when he tried to fight me again. The next thing I know, one of the other shinobi was carrying me off, and I easily got away from him. Sasuke and I had them beat, but then we were thrown into the river. Sasuke carried me the rest of the way, and when we made it to the forest they caught up with us again. But then something…something happened." Kakashi's eye lowered.

"What kind of something?" Ronin questioned. Kaiya lowered her gaze to the blankets covering her feet.

"Some kind of golden chakra deflected their weapons. With them injured, Sasuke took off. I'm not sure what happened after that, because I passed out. The next thing I know, I'm here." Kakashi held his chin in thought.

"You realize this whole thing could've been avoided if you'd passed the barrier instead of trying to face your captor." Kakashi stood over her, crossing his arms. He sounded harsh, but he didn't mean to be. He was only worried about her, and Kaiya knew it.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I just wanted to see if I was strong enough to beat him. By the time I realized I couldn't, he was already too strong. He tried to keep me away from the barrier, like he knew it was there." Kakashi lowered his visible eye, turning to Ronin, then back to her. _The preset trap…so, he did know about the barricade. The question is, how? _

"Maybe it's time we relocate," Ringo suggested. "If she's being targeted in a secure environment, then we must take extreme measures." Ronin turned to the four teenagers.

"Alright, out you go. You can all see Kaiya when she's released in a few days." Kaiya smiled at them.

"Thanks for coming," she said with a small smile. "See you guys later." When they were gone, Asuma, Tzu, and Ringo nodded to the remaining two before stepping out the door as well. Asuma gave Kaiya a brief hug before leaving. Ronin turned to Kakashi, who nodded. He cleared his throat.

"Look, I'm not good with this kind of stuff," her sensei admitted, "so I'll just get straight down to the point: When you're on a mission, you can't risk endangering everyone else just to test your strength. You shouldn't have to prove anything to yourself; you're the only one who knows every weakness and strength in your body. We all know you're strong, Kaiya…but to put yourself in danger to prove that to yourself is foolish. Don't let it happen again, got it?" Kaiya nodded, placing the glass of water on her bedside table.

"I won't, Ronin-sensei." He nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone then." When he was gone, Kakashi sat down beside her on the bed, staring at the tiles for what seemed like an eternity. Then, he lifted his gaze to her.

"Kaiya…" She turned away, scared he might yell at her. Kakashi had never been strict, controlling, or angry. But sometimes, when Kaiya did things that put her in danger or defied his direct instructions, he could be tough on her. Though those moments were rare, she felt like this was one of those times—especially since she put one of her comrades in danger too. She saw the bandages wrapped all around her arms, legs, and waist. She lowered her head.

"Just say how disappointed you are in me, Kakashi," she whispered. "Just get it over with already. You know I don't like it when you stare at me like that." Kakashi nodded, but continued to stare at her firmly. He leaned over to be level with her face, and then he reached out his arms, and…

Hugged her.

Kaiya's eyes opened wide at the contact. He had never embraced her before, save one time, when she was eight. She lowered her head onto his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. Her arms slowly rose and wrapped around his back, and she tightened her grip.

"Don't scare me like that again," he commanded. "Or else I'll be the one out to kill you." He smiled behind his facemask, straightening up. Kaiya blinked.

"You're not angry?" she asked. Kakashi chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, of course I'm angry, but…as long as you're safe, I'm not going to push the issue." He walked to the door. "You need to rest for a few days. You won't be training in your current condition for at least a week. I'll have the nurses bring you lunch soon, alright?" Kaiya nodded, and he left without another word.

After lunch, Kaiya slept all the way through dinner and into the night. As the sun's first light of the next day threatened to make its way across the horizon, she woke to the feeling of someone's chakra entering the room. At first she thought it was just her imagination, but as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep, she was greeted.

"Hey," said a cool, mellow voice somewhere inside the room. Kaiya jerked her head up, opening her eyes. By the open window stood Sasuke, a content smirk on his face. His arms were bandaged, but other than that he looked like he had recovered well. His eyes were blank as always, but she heard an unidentifiable emotion in his voice as he spoke again: "Kakashi told me how you were doing. I'm glad you're alright." Kaiya managed a smile.

"It's because of you that I am," she told him. Sasuke turned his head.

"How long are you stuck in here?" he asked, changing the subject quickly. Kaiya shrugged.

"It looks like I'll be in here for a few days." Sasuke nodded.

"Is there any chance you could come out sooner?"

"How much sooner?" she wondered in confusion. Was he expecting her to train again? Sasuke shrugged, turning his head to stare out the open window.

"Like…now?"


	10. Dawn

**Thanks again, MuffinMan9223 for your review! I LOLed. **

"Kakashi won't be very happy if he found out I left the hospital without permission," Kaiya said, sounding more worried than she actually felt. Sasuke nodded, though he showed no sign of remorse. They were standing on a cliff overlooking the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kaiya never remembered coming to this place before. Sasuke wanted to show her the sunrise, since she'd never seen it up close.

"You remember, don't you?" he asked. "A few weeks ago, when you showed me the sunset on the Hokage Mountain." Kaiya nodded, a light blush highlighting her cheeks. She avoided mentioning the 'incident' that had occurred that evening.

"Of course." She smiled. "That seems like so long ago, yet…" Sasuke nodded. They had only been real friends a couple of days, but Kaiya felt like she'd known this side of Sasuke her whole life. What made him so familiar?

_Itachi…in a way, he's just like you were back then._

Sasuke didn't see the sunrise; he was too occupied with watching Kaiya, marveling about the beauty of nature. He leaned closer to her, remembering their encounter before, on the Hokage Mountain. Kaiya turned just as his lips were close enough to touch hers, and she could do nothing as she watched him, her heartbeat speeding significantly. Just a little more, and they would be…

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he pulled away quickly. He turned his face to hide the blush that was now evident on his cheeks.

What just happened?

"S-sorry," Sasuke murmured, remembering the last time. "I wasn't thinking." _What the hell was I about to do?_

Kaiya lowered her head, gaining her composure rather quickly. Her heart rate returned to normal just as soon as it had sped up. "We should probably talk about it," she advised. Sasuke blinked as he turned to her again, his face having cooled down.

"Talk about what?" he asked, though he already knew. Kaiya's eyes met his.

"The kiss." Sasuke frowning, closing his eyes at the forbidden 'k' word. They both wanted to avoid the subject, especially Sasuke—that much was certain. But she was right in that they needed to disclose their feelings and set a boundary. Now more than ever, since they were on the path to becoming good friends.

"Ok," he agreed. But where did they even start? It was he that kissed her and then disappeared the first time, so he didn't see whether Kaiya approved or disapproved of his actions. He didn't even know how he felt himself. Kaiya let out a deep breath, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't be the one to begin the conversation.

"Well…I guess should start by asking what you were thinking the entire day. I mean, the day we spent together." Sasuke closed his eyes, meditating on the question. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I can't quite explain it," he admitted. "All I can say is that I felt something unfamiliar. I felt relaxed." Kaiya nodded.

"It was the same for me. It was nice just to spend time with someone who understood what it was like to be alone. I didn't feel like I was pretending to be happy—I _was_ happy, and I knew that I didn't have to hide my sorrow from you, because you had your own. Since that day, I've felt a connection with you, Sasuke. I felt like we could be friends."

"And we are," the Uchiha pointed out. Kaiya nodded.

"Of course." She smiled, and after a pause, she added, "And I know that your one goal is to avenge your clan. If I'm going to get in the way of that goal, then maybe we shouldn't be spending so much time together." She looked at the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, then they lowered.

"Kaiya…" But what could he say? She was right, after all. When Sasuke and Kaiya were together, he couldn't think straight; he couldn't stay focused. And if things continued on like this, he might forget his revenge all together. But she made him feel like there was still hope.

So what did he do?

"The last question I want to ask is…what are you feeling now, Sasuke?" Kaiya wondered. He closed his eyes, clenching his fists inside his pockets as he immersed himself in thought.

After a few moments, he replied, "I feel connected to you, more than ever." Kaiya eyed him wearily. "I can't ignore the pain we share. Unlike that idiot Naruto, you and I lost everything and have one goal in mind: revenge. While you desire to still love those around you, I have devoted myself to becoming stronger alone. And yet…you're the only one I feel can understand what I'm thinking and feeling. You're the only one that can read me. And because of that, I don't want to just walk away from this friendship—or whatever you call it." He smirked halfheartedly.

Kaiya smiled, staring down at the village below them. The sun had risen long ago; now they watched the people come to life at the dawn. Sasuke seemed to remember something, and his face darkened as he looked away. Kaiya's smile faded slowly. She turned to him.

"What is it, Sasuke?" she questioned. He lowered his head.

"I have to know something, Kaiya," he said. She nodded, waiting for him to ask. "Do you know someone by the name of Kisho, Yumi, and Yuri?" Kaiya's eyes widened.

"Those are…those are my brother's and sisters' names. Do you know them?" Sasuke thought back to the three siblings fighting against him to take Kaiya to their master. He'd heard their names before, and that's what raised his suspicions. They were from the Leaf, but more than that…they were Kaiya's family. Her family that was supposed to be dead.

"I…" He didn't want to tell her the truth. It would crush her, or maybe she wouldn't even believe him and angrily run off. He didn't like either option. "No," he lied. "I just heard their names somewhere, and I was wondering if you knew, since you seem to have connections." Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed, but she couldn't read Sasuke's expression—as always—so she decided to let it slide.

"Well, if you say so, then—"

"Well, this is something I thought I'd never see." Kaiya's eyes widened as Ronin's shadow appeared on the ground beside them. He stood over her and Sasuke, his arms crossed. He didn't look too excited to see that she was able to move around.

"R-Ronin-sensei!" Kaiya stood to attention, doing her best to look innocent as she faced him. Sasuke turned slowly, not as worried about the situation as she was.

"Imagine my surprise when I come in to check on my poor student to see if she's feeling any better, and she's disappeared." He frowned, leaning over and lowering his head to stare at the two Genin. "Since you seem to be in good enough health, I guess you can train with your team." Kaiya sighed, nodding. "And as for you, Sasuke…" Kakashi appeared out of nowhere then, one hand in his pocket while the other held up an orange book. Ronin glared at him for the interruption, but turned to leave his superior to deal with his own student. "Let's go, Kaiya," he commanded. "You've got a lot of work to do." Kaiya pouted and waved to Sasuke guiltily as she followed her sensei back down to the village.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, flipping through a page in his book. "Nice of you to spend time with the rest of your team." Sasuke scoffed, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"I don't think you really have a right to criticize me since you're always late," he told him. "But anyway, there's something I want to ask you…something about Kaiya's siblings." Kakashi's visible eye lowered, and he closed his book slowly, sticking it back into his weapons pouch.

"That Uchiha is nothing but trouble." Tzu was pacing back and forth in Kaiya's now-empty hospital room, folding sheets and checking her medical records. "And why'd you let her go back to training?" he asked frustratingly. "She should've been in here at least a week!" Ronin frowned, waving him off.

"With the six-tails' chakra, she'll heal just fine on her own," he assured his best friend. "She was given all the necessary treatment and antibiotics to stabilize her, so I don't see the problem, Tzu." The latter turned to Ronin with anger in his eyes. It was one of the few times he was ever mad.

"She could've died, _that's_ the problem!" he shouted. Ronin's eyes lowered.

"She was just watching the sunri—"

"I'm not talking about just now, you idiot. I'm talking about before." Ronin was leaning against the windowsill, his mouth agape at Tzu's rage. He usually had such a calm demeanor, and he never spoke ill about anyone, especially a child. "Instead of letting someone know about Kaiya's capture, he chose to go find her on his own. Even if he was born into an elite clan, he's not experienced enough to go after a rogue ninja alone. He doesn't even know how to use his Sharingan! Kaiya's life is far too precious for him to try and play the hero. And don't even get me started on his broth—"

"Alright, that's enough." Ronin stood to his feet, his fists clenched. He had a frustrated expression on his face, even more intimidating with the thick, white scar that outlined his face. Tzu stopped midsentence, tiny beads of sweat dripping down his face. He forgot how sensitive a topic Itachi was for Ronin. "Itachi has nothing to do with this," he stated. "Don't you see, Tzu? Sasuke cared enough about Kaiya to go after her, knowing he'd be overpowered and probably outnumbered. He risked his life to save hers. There's something there between those two. I don't know what it is or where it came from, but I can clearly see it. And anyway…I know he and his brother may not have been the best influence on Kaiya, but the both of them no doubt share something with her. You could even say Kaiya was born to have a bond with the Uchiha." Tzu glared at Ronin in disgust.

"What did you say?" he uttered.

"Like you haven't noticed," Ronin answered irritably. "From the moment she met Itachi, to the moment just now with Sasuke…" He closed his eyes for a few seconds, remembering the scene of the slaughtered Uchiha clan. He himself carried an unconscious Sasuke to the hospital. He also remembered when Yasuo had been killed. He reported the incident directly to the Hokage—both memories were still bitterly fresh in his mind. They would never fade. "Kaiya needed someone to save her, Itachi came along; Sasuke needs someone to save him, and here Kaiya is. Itachi stopped Kaiya from becoming another Orochimaru…maybe she can stop Sasuke from becoming another Itachi. Don't you see now? You can't ignore their connection."

"Oh, shut up," Tzu snapped, gnashing his teeth as he punched a hole right through the wall. Ronin was slightly surprised. Tzu was very strong, but he was never violent, even when he was in the ANBU Black Ops Medical Corps. Ronin was typically the one to overreact in petty situations. He sighed.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that. And don't yell; you'll cause a scene. The fact is, Kaiya inherited a lot from Itachi—which might be one of the reasons she's clinging to Sasuke all of a sudden. I have a feeling it'll only increase with time, so if you don't like them spending time together now…I can't wait to see what you punch next." He smirked as Tzu stared at the linoleum tiles below him, clenching his fists.

"…" He had nothing more to say. Ronin always seemed to get the upper hand in all of their arguments. He turned to the north wall, in which he had punched the hole moments earlier. Two nurses were glaring at him through it, and he quickly looked away with a light blush on his cheeks. "What if…what if Sasuke goes after Itachi one day?" he wondered. "What would that do to Kaiya? More importantly…what would Kaiya do?" Ronin shrugged, staring out the open window at the early day. If she had to choose between the two Uchiha brothers, he figured not even Kaiya would know herself.

"Who's to say?" he answered. "My guess is that Kaiya would never let it come to that. But on the offset change she had to choose…well, I guess we wouldn't know the outcome until she's actually faced with that situation." Tzu frowned.

"So you're saying you think it'll happen?"

"All I know is that it's destiny for Itachi and Sasuke to clash. Whether Kaiya is in the middle of that or not depends on how close she and Sasuke are by that time. Let's hope it's nowhere in the near future."

"How can you be so casual about this?" Tzu asked, at a loss. "Don't you care about Kaiya at all?" Ronin turned away, closing his eyes as he imagined his sensei's face.

"You're a fool to ask that question, Tzu," he said. "I care about Kaiya like she's my little sister. I didn't watch her grow up like you did, but I was trained by her father and treated like his own child. I feel I have an obligation to protect her—just like you do. And I can assure you that I'm anything but casual about Kaiya standing in the middle of Sasuke and Itachi. That being said…there's no way I'm going to stop her from choosing the path she feels is right for her." Tzu's eyes widened. "Keeping her away from Sasuke is like keeping her away from Naruto—or more so, keeping you away from me. Don't you remember what they all said, Tzu?"

_"If you value your life at all, stay away from that boy. He's nothing but trouble." "He's only putting everyone in danger by being here. Send him off, Lord Hokage." "As if a troublemaker like him would be welcomed in our village!" "If you befriend him, you'll be our enemy too." _

Tzu remembered the villagers' harsh words toward Ronin when he first arrived in Konoha at age thirteen, only ten, short years ago. But despite their warnings, objections, and even threats, he had befriended the Cloud runaway. Tzu's harsh look softened; he looked up from the floor and nodded to the young Jonin.

"Well, if that's the case, you must be confident that Kaiya will choose the right path," he figured. Ronin nodded in return.

"I would've thought you would too." He smiled tenderly. "It was Yasuo-sensei's resolve that Kaiya inherit his Will of Fire and walk his path; his hope was that she would carry on his mission and achieve his goal of true peace. Kaiya only wants to honor her father's wish and become a great shinobi like him, so in the moment of truth I have no doubt she'll make the right decision—despite either Uchiha."


	11. The Chunin Exams Begin

**So, how's it goin' guys? Yeah, it's been a while. I'm having a little writer's block with these darn Chunin Exams. So I probably won't update regularly for a while. These things are really annoying, ya know? I'm pulling out my hair, like foreal. **

**RosieAngel16: Thanks! (: **

**MuffinMan9223: Lol, that's funny. And...no, not really. I can't draw, so I can't make my own pic. I couldn't find something online that was close enough to how I pictured her. So...yeah, there's that.**

Ronin stood before his team, his arms crossed as usual. He wore a stoic expression as he studied them quietly. The three girls looked around nervously, anxiously waiting for their sensei to speak. Finally, he did. "You guys ready?" he asked. Kioko, Kaiya, and Usagi shared a look, turning back to their sensei with smiles.

"Hell yeah!" Kioko shouted, punching the air. A determined smile enveloped her face. "We've been ready since the day you named us Genin. We wear these headbands—" She pointed to the Leaf symbol on her forehead protector—"so that everyone will know what we came to do!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"And what is that?" Ronin wondered.

"We came to kick ass and become full-fledged shinobi of the Leaf!" Kioko declared. Her teammates nodded. The young man smiled, proud of how far they had made it in the short time they'd been a team. Over the past month, they had excelled in their training and completed fourteen missions, all successes. Their taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu were commendable, their strength was outstanding, and their teamwork was improving. Iruka had been impressed with the way all of the rookies handled his tests, and regrettably informed the Hokage and the sensei that they were ready for the next step. Whether they passed or failed was completely up to them now.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. When you walk through these doors, you'll be on your own," he instructed, gesturing to the double doors behind him. "I'll see you before the last exam…and you guys had better make it all the way to the end, or else." He chuckled at the girls' anxious expressions. "But if you don't…know that I'm very, very proud of you three. I am honored to have you as my team." He gave them a salute. "Good luck," he told them, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"That Ronin," Kioko said, smiling. "He didn't even tell us who else is taking the Exams." Their mouths hung open when they entered the room. They couldn't count how many people they saw, and they noticed at least five headbands other than the Leaf's: Grass, Sand, Waterfall, Rain, and one or two others they didn't recognize.

"Whoa," Usagi mumbled. "Now this is what I call a crowd." The three girls searched for any familiar faces, hoping at least one team from their graduating class had been nominated as well. Kaiya's eyes lit up when she saw a short blonde with whiskers in the middle of a bunch of guys, loudly declaring how bad he was going to beat everybody. Kaiya grinned. That was definitely a familiar face.

"Naruto!" she shouted, waving as she ran over to him. She dodged several people, receiving a few glances from the outsiders, but she didn't care. Naruto noticed her and beamed, meeting her halfway. They embraced briefly.

"Kaiya! I didn't know you were here too!" She nodded with a grin.

"Yep. So, anyone else here we know?" Naruto pointed to a small group of young shinobi close by.

"Lots of people!" he exclaimed. "Hinata's team, Shikamaru's team, us, you…" He counted them on his fingers.

"Wow, I didn't know all of the rookies were gonna be here," Kioko said, as she and Usagi walked up to join them, hearing Naruto name the others. "Sweet! Now we get to pummel our comrades into the dust and not get penalized for it! Sakura, you're goin' down!" Kaiya shook her head, thinking it was best just not to respond. Besides, she kind of agreed with her teammate on that one.

"Sup guys?" Kaiya watched Kioko turn red as Kiba and his teammates showed up. She nudged Naruto with a smug look on her face, pointing in the girl's direction. Naruto understood and snickered. They watched in amusement as Kioko ducked behind Usagi, who was much shorter than her.

"Hey, Kiba," Kaiya said, giving him a high-five. "Long time no see." Kiba nodded, his haughty smile making Kioko turn redder than his tattoos. His smile faded as he tilted his head towards Kioko, who was making a poor attempt to shield herself from his confused glare.

"Hey, Kioko, what are you doing?" Kioko squealed, sounding identical to Hinata when she came in contact with Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" she asked inconspicuously, coming from behind Usagi like nothing had happened. The latter raised an eyebrow at her teammate, turning to Kaiya for the answer. She shrugged and continued to watch in amusement. "I…thought I saw a bug on Usagi's shoulder. She's terribly afraid of them, so I was trying to find it fast." She pretended to swipe something off the young girl's shoulder swiftly. "Um, all gone. No need to worry, Usagi." A sweat drop formed on the back of Kiba's head as Kioko laughed nervously, and he looked at her in awkward silence.

"Uh, ok. Well what do you say we—"

"Hey, get away from _my_ Sasuke, Forehead!"

"What? You're out of your mind, Ino-Pig! Sasuke's _mine_!" The Uchiha sighed irritably as Ino wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He figured out a long time ago it was useless to retaliate. Kaiya turned towards the others, watching in slight humor as Naruto's ears turned red.

"Grr…damn you, Sasuke!" he muttered, crossing his arms. Kaiya restrained from laughing at her best friend's jealousy. Sasuke caught sight of Kaiya, and a smirk suddenly emerged. She smiled back, eyeing Ino, who had let go of Sasuke's neck to reach for Sakura's. They were squabbling, drawing attention to themselves. Kaiya sighed and shook her head as Sasuke used this as a chance to get away.

"They are _so_ embarrassing our village," Kaiya told him when he made his way to her. He agreed with a grunt.

"Hey, guys, if you don't mind…" A young man with long, silver hair in a ponytail approached them. He had large, round glasses that covered black eyes and a good portion of his face. "You're making a racket. People around here are edgy; you don't want to upset their nerves any further, do you? This is a big deal for some of us."

"Who the hell are you?" Kioko asked, coming to stand beside Kaiya. She crossed her arms.

"The name's Kabuto Yakushi," he answered. "I'm from the Leaf, like you guys." He pointed to Kioko's headband and then to his own.

…

"Begin." All the Genin in the room stared at their tests.

"…" Kioko's jaw dropped. Usagi bit her lip in frustration. Kaiya's forehead tensed and beads of sweat dripped down her brow. She couldn't believe the questions she was looking at were real. She turned to Sasuke, who was sitting beside her. Even he looked concerned.

_I won't let my team down_, Kaiya told herself, remembering the warning Ibiki had given them: _"The people you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score. Be warned—their eyes are extremely sharp, and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught by the Chunin doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered shinobi then show us…what exceptional shinobi you can be."_ She concentrated harder on the first question.

Thirty minutes went by, as the clock slowly mocked her with its excessive ticking. She had not answered one question. Sweat plunged onto the desk, running down to the floor. Her eyes slowly drifted to the person on the other side of her, a male from Taki. He looked a little older than her, with tangerine-colored hair and pupiless, grey eyes. His expression was stoic, and Kaiya noticed he was on the eighth question. She frowned.

_"…and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored…" _

Kaiya gripped her pencil tighter as she finally understood. _He never said we _couldn't_ cheat. He's encouraging us to do so…I'm sure of that now._ Her eyes averted to Sasuke, who had his Sharingan activated and was copying the movements of the guy in front of him. So, he'd already figured it out. She frowned slightly. _Wait…when the hell did he learn to use his Sharingan? He didn't even tell me._ Kaiya scoffed. It wasn't like he had to tell her everything, especially when they were competitors here. Still, that was a big deal.

She put her focus back on her blank test. She turned her eyes to the boy on her right, then to his paper. No, it was too easy. Instead of copying from him, which would be too obvious, she followed his gaze. He was fixated on a girl from Ame two rows in front of him. She noticed the Taki ninja was in some sort of trance, though he kept his hand moving in rhythm. _How is he…?_ Then she saw it—some kind of dojutsu. His eyes were pupiless for a reason. She wondered if she could use her own powers without getting caught.

_It's worth a shot_, she decided, closing her eyes. She had known how to do this technique since she was five—taught to her by her father, as it is unique to the Umachi clan—but up until now, she's never had a reason or chance to use it. She hoped it worked. Her pupils dilated, and golden streaks appeared around her irises, like sunrays. _Eyes of the Sun. _Her vision became clearer, and she was now able to see all that the sun saw, and just her luck—it was shining through the window of the classroom, perfectly positioned on one Genin from Kusa. _Perfect._ Even better for her, he had all of the questions already written down. She quickly jotted them onto her paper before the instructor called the end of the first portion of the exam.

…

In the middle of Ibiki congratulating them for passing the First Exam, Anko Mitarashi burst through the window, making a dramatic entrance as the glass shattered and spread all over the floor; a few people had to shield their faces in order not to get cut. One of those people was Kioko. A sweat drop slid down the back of Kioko's head when she saw Anko's banner. _What the hell? She's always doing crazy things like this…how embarrassing._ She sighed.

When Anko was finished scaring the rest of the participants about what to expect for the next exam, she walked over to where Kioko was seated, propping her leg up onto the chair. Giving her a wry grin, she grabbed the preteen's head and ruffled her hair roughly, messing up her ponytail. Kaiya could tell she was not amused.

"Glad you made it through, Kioko," Anko told her. "I'd have to kick your ass into next week if you hadn't."

"Oh good grief," Kioko muttered as she frowned. If people had ever wondered where Kioko received her fiery personality, it was from her purple-headed guardian.

As Kaiya and her teammates walked out of the room, she let out a breath of relief, hunching over as she dragged her arms along. She knew becoming Chunin was going to be difficult, but she didn't expect all of this, and just from a written exam!

She could tell just by the crooked smile on Anko's face that the Second Exam was going to be hell. She was mentally preparing herself when Team 11 was approached by the others.

"Glad to see all the rookies made it," Kaiya said, letting out a relieved breath. Kioko frowned, placing her hands on her hips in irritation.

"Are you kidding me?" she sighed. "That just means there's more competition for us! I'd have loved to be the only rookie team going to the next round." Shikamaru, who was standing on Kaiya's right side, crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Well, it's not like we wanted to be around your big mouth anyway, Kioko," he muttered. She glared, pointing her index finger to his chest.

"Shut the hell up, Nara! As if your lazy ass could do much anyway. And who are you calling big mouth?!" Her voice rose with her question. "You have the queen of big mouths on your team, so I'd think twice before I made that statement again!" Ino grabbed Kioko's shirt collar and pulled her close.

"What was that, you bug-eyed freak?!" she shouted. Kaiya, who was standing amongst them, slowly inched away, hiding behind Naruto as she watched her comrades bicker. The rest of the participants, who were trickling out of the room, were staring at all of them frustratingly. She couldn't blame them, since they had just all gone through the worst torture of their lives and just wanted some peace. She tried to calm them down.

"Guys, can you stop arguing?" she asked, smiling nervously as sweat dripped down her brow. When they ignored her plea, she backed away again. "Ok, carry on then."

"I say we just leave 'em," Kiba decided, shaking his head. "They're really embarrassing." Kaiya and the others agreed, walking away to leave Kioko and Ino quarreling, with Shikamaru in the middle of them. He saw the rest leave and went after them.

"Hey, wait up! Are you guys crazy? You can't leave me with them. They'll kill me!"

"Jeez, you'd think Kioko would behave better in a place like this," Usagi mentioned, shaking her head. She sighed. Kaiya nodded as the rookies walked in a group outside, ready to get their mind off of the test they just took. Sasuke drifted beside her, his hands in his pockets as usual.

"Hey." He smirked, and Kaiya returned it.

"How's it going?" she wondered. "So, how was it back there?" Sasuke closed his eyes and lowered his head for a moment. They were sitting next to each other, so he knew he couldn't pretend that he wasn't nervous. He chuckled lightly.

"I thought we were goners for a minute," he admitted. "Especially when I figured Naruto would get us thrown out." The blonde, who was on the other side of Kaiya, tilted his head as he heard his name come out of Sasuke's mouth. He glowered, waving around his fist.

"Hey! Keep me out of your conversation, you bastard!" he bellowed angrily.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away from him, and Naruto looked the opposite way. Kaiya sighed, rubbing her neck.

"It's clear we're all under a lot of pressure here. Let's just all try to relax."

When most of the rookies dispersed and went home, Kaiya, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were left. Ino and Kioko were probably still back in the building fighting. Sasuke was about to say something to Kaiya when Naruto beat him to it.

"Hey, Kaiya, we should get some ramen!" Kaiya smiled, but remembered how exhausted and stressed out she was. She sighed, shaking her head.

"I really wish I could, Naruto," she replied, scratching the back of her neck. "It would be nice, but I told myself I wouldn't have any ramen until after the Exams. There's that, and the fact that I don't want to stay out late tonight. We've got a big day tomorrow, and Kakashi wants me to get as much rest as I can." Naruto pouted, but nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Who knows what that crazy lady'll have us doing tomorrow?" He shuddered just thinking about it. He turned to go home, running off as he waved. "Bye, Kaiya, Sakura! See you guys tomorrow." Kaiya waved back, turning to Sasuke to see if he was bothered by the fact Naruto said nothing to him. He didn't look bothered by it; in fact, he almost looked relieved. Sakura had been surprisingly quiet since coming out of the First Exam. Kaiya wouldn't have minded if she was stuck back there with Kioko and Ino, but she wasn't about to say that out loud.

"It's getting late. I'd better go," Kaiya told Sasuke, giving him a warm smile. "You should probably get your rest too, Sasuke. You're going to have work pretty hard tomorrow to keep up with my team." The raven-haired Uchiha scoffed.

"Well, I guess you're right—we should get our rest. Because tomorrow, whatever our test is, I want to make sure that you and I get a chance to fight." Kaiya grinned cheekily.

"Be careful what you wish for," she warned in a smug tone. Sasuke smirked.

While the two were conversing, Sakura was behind them, quietly observing the two's interaction. They didn't even seem to know she was there. Her eyes lowered dangerously. _You think you can steal Sasuke away from me, you Naruto-loving freak? I'll show you. Cha!_

"Hey, Sasuke…why don't we walk home together?" Sakura suggested as she ran to catch up to them. Sasuke turned, almost surprised to see her still hanging around. They had been absentmindedly walking toward the fork in the road that Kaiya took to get home. Kaiya thought about letting Sakura follow her so she could meet the ANBU face-to-face…err, mask. But she decided against it, seeing as Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be able to finish the exams without her. Still, she couldn't help but entertain the thought.

"Oh, Sakura, it's you. I didn't notice you were here." She pouted for a moment before perking up again. Kaiya could see how tense she was, probably writhing with anger and jealousy from seeing her talk merrily with her "beloved Sasuke". Kaiya could care less what Sakura thought of her, and she'd made that crystal clear since entering the Academy. Sakura had hated her from the beginning, most likely because of her friendship with Naruto. As if that had been any of Sakura's business, she, along with Kioko and Ino, harassed her every chance they got, even though Sakura wasn't friends with either girl. Kaiya could handle all three of them at once if she wanted to, but Sakura was never much of a threat to anyone (other than Naruto) so she just ignored her. It was also entertaining for Kaiya to make fun of the fact that Sasuke saw right through the pink-haired kunoichi, no matter how hard she tried to get his attention. That's probably another reason she hated her guts.

"Since we have a big day tomorrow, I was thinking—"

"Sakura."

Kaiya knew why she was hanging around them now. She was jealous and wanted to see if there was anything going on between her and Sasuke. Even if there was, they wouldn't let Sakura have any part in it. Kaiya turned to her. The sun shone down on her long, brown hair that she always had loose around her shoulders. Her headband, which was tied in its designated place around her forehead, gleamed as she showed the Leaf's symbol off proudly. She was one of the few girls that actually wore her forehead protector the way it was supposed to be worn, but Sakura didn't know if this held any significance or if she just preferred it that way. She'd been different than the others from day one, so it didn't surprise her any. She always wore black: A black razorback blouse that reached her hips, and the same colored shorts that ended mid-thigh. Her eyes were the color of spring grass, like the leaves that were constantly flying around the village. Sakura hated the sight of her; every part of her made her blood boil and her stomach clench.

"What?" she snapped, giving her a hateful glare. Kaiya was taken aback by her forceful tone, but it did little to change her stern expression.

"I know you were listening to our conversation the whole time," she said, crossing her arms.

"What of it?" Oh, how Kaiya wanted to throw a few kunai at her right now!

"Didn't you just hear us say we needed rest? I know you're not that strong, but you're not that stupid either. You know that we have no clue what the Second Exam will be like and that we should all be prepared. By what that Jonin said in there, the First Exam was a breeze compared to what we're about to face; they were gracious enough to give us the rest of the day off, and I think we should take advantage of that. Don't get caught up in such childish things as a crush…if you want to truly become a full-fledged ninja, no such thing should matter to you."

Sakura's eyes widened, and even Sasuke was a little surprised. He turned to her only to be met with an unreadable expression. The wind shifted and blew the Uchiha's dark bangs across his face. He watched Kaiya intently, to see what she would do next.

"…" Sakura was clearly embarrassed by what Kaiya had told her. _It's not like it should_, she thought. _After all, she's so open with her infatuation for Sasuke that it's disgusting. He's turned her down so many times I can't even count. So this should be nothing for her._

"I'm going home," she said at last, giving Kaiya an icy glare that would probably have pierced her soul if she had cared even a little. She gave Sasuke one more hopeful glance, probably wishing he would tell her to stay, and then she walked away. When she was out of earshot, Sasuke turned to her.

"That was harsh," he pointed out. But he was smiling. Kaiya, however, still had the same countenance on her face. Sasuke's grin faded as he lowered his eyes. _What's the matter with her? All of a sudden she seems down. Did Sakura hit a nerve, or is the reality of the Exams finally getting to her? Or could it be something else?_ "Kaiya, I—"

"Sasuke…" Kaiya said, cutting him off. He continued to look at her.

"What is it?" he questioned. "Is something wrong?" Kaiya looked down.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "It's just that…" _When I said that to Sakura just now, it was like an anchor just dropped in my stomach. It was almost as if I didn't believe myself. But that can't be, because I don't like—_ Kaiya's eyes lifted back to the young Uchiha. His face showed concern as he stood, waiting for her to speak. Then she remembered that she had been in the middle of a sentence. "Oh, uh…" Her cheeks flushed as she cleared her throat. That feeling hadn't disappeared. "Never mind. It's not important." She didn't even know what she was going to say. Right now, she was just as confused as Sasuke, whose eyebrows were furrowed.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I think I was just overthinking what's going to happen tomorrow. No big deal." Though he wasn't completely convinced, he wouldn't know what to say to her even if she told him the problem. He figured Kaiya knew that too, which is why she didn't elaborate. Either that, or she didn't want him to know. Although, he wasn't sure what would be that secretive that she would be embarrassed or ashamed to mention.

"Let's go," he decided, after seconds of awkward silence. "I'll walk you to the forest path." She nodded with a small smile. They were silent the whole time there, each in their own minds, imagining what kind of torture they would be put through for the next test. She would try to get some answers out of Kakashi tonight, but she doubted that would work. Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets, nodding to Kaiya as she faced her way home. She nodded back.

"Thanks, Sasuke," she replied. "You didn't have to—" Kaiya stopped when Sasuke reached out and took hold of her arm. He held it firmly, though he was sure not to squeeze it too tight. He could tell how hard she worked by the solidity of her muscles. She trained almost as much as him.

"Good luck tomorrow," he told her quietly. Kaiya blinked. "And even if for some reason we're pitted against each other, just know that I've always got your back. I know Naruto would say the same." Kaiya's stunned look curved into a smile.

"The same goes for me. I'll always have your back, Sasuke. Even after these exams, and then until the day I die." He closed his eyes for a moment, releasing his grip and turning around.

"Later, Kaiya." Before his back was completely to her, he looked back. "And I made sure this time—no one's waiting in there to kidnap you." Kaiya chuckled.

"Thanks, Sasuke. Bye."

When Kaiya reached the Nohara property, she could see Kakashi standing on the porch. He was looking off in the distance with his arms crossed, like his mind was elsewhere. She landed beside him, turning her head in curiosity to follow his gaze.

"What are we staring at?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Kakashi's visible eye drifted to her, but other than that he didn't move a muscle.

"I'm still wondering how that guy was able to get past the barrier and set those traps," he answered. "And without the ANBU even detecting it." Kaiya frowned, scratching her head.

"You're still thinking about that? He's dead, ya know." Kakashi shifted. His body turned to an angle and his head lowered, so that he could see Kaiya in full view. It was late afternoon now. Kaiya wanted to just lie on her bed and stare at the ceiling until she fell asleep. She was that exhausted, and she hadn't even used up any chakra.

"How'd the Exam go today?" Kakashi asked, ignoring her question. She hated when he did that. She turned away from the woods and towards the large wooden door.

"That Ibiki guy…he's pretty badass," she mentioned. Kakashi lowered his head with a grin. Kaiya could detect the outlining of it through his mask.

"So you were pretty freaked out, huh," he concluded. Kaiya scoffed.

"'Freaked out' doesn't even begin to describe it. I was sweating bullets the whole time. I put everything on the line for that tenth question…I was just relieved when my decision turned out to be the right one. I almost gave up, but Naruto inspired the remaining applicants to hang in there." Kakashi nodded. So, Naruto was doing alright, then. So far, at least.

"Hmm." Kaiya tilted her head in question. Kakashi glanced at her. "What?"

"He's a pretty gutsy kid, don't you think?" Kaiya asked her guardian. Kakashi's eye lowered. "He's always having random outbursts, and he's a complete knucklehead…but his determination is admirable. Don't you think so, Kakashi?" The latter raised his head to look at the fading sun. He removed his back from the doorpost and grabbed Kaiya's hand, jumping to the roof. He sat down, patting the spot next to him for Kaiya to sit. She did so, confused. "What…?" Kakashi pointed up, to see that the sun was lowering itself in the sky. It would be about an hour before sunset. The clouds were shifting around it.

"You like this kind of thing, right?" he questioned. Kaiya grinned.

"Of course. But why…?" Kakashi closed his eye.

"You need to rest before tomorrow. You're going to need every last bit of strength you can muster. I figure you'd want to relax a little, so I waited for you. I'm a little tense about how Team 7's going to do tomorrow, so we're both in the same boat." Kaiya lay back against the flat of the wooden roof, her hands supporting her head. Kakashi leaned back in the same position. Together, they watched the clouds and the skyline change color, until the sun had completely disappeared below the horizon. From the Nohara estate, they had the perfect view overlooking a gap in the trees that made the forest path from the village.

Kaiya fell asleep shortly thereafter, leaning against Kakashi's side. _She's warm_, Kakashi noted, closing his eye. _She's finally relaxed, after being tensed up all day._ Slowly, he removed one arm from under his neck and draped it over Kaiya's shoulders. Her peaceful breathing put him at ease, and soon he was asleep as well.

**Oh, and I know there wasn't a day's gap in-between the first and second exams, but I made one anyway. **


	12. Enter the Forest of Death

**Hey again. Like I said, I hate the stupid Chunin Exams...writing about them, that is. Idk why, but it's so hard. I have to go back over the manga and anime 'cause it's been so long since I've seen it...like, six years 0.o Anyway, these things are dragging along, unfortunately. I'm trying to keep the storyline as close to the original as possible, even though it's hard to do with an OC story. I guess that's one reason why it's taking me forever to get through this...either that, or...well, I don't know. I guess I'm trying to be too specific. But some things will be out of order, so I guess...ah, what the heck. I give up. **

**Carry on.**

"Where the hell are we?" Kioko muttered, shuddering at the tall gates that blockaded a very large forest from entrance. "It says 'Danger! Stay out!' Why are we even…?" She sighed in defeat and grabbed her head with both her hands. "Anko, you psycho! Are you trying to kill us?!" The purple-haired Jonin seemed to hear her. She appeared behind Kioko, resting her chin on her shoulder. Kioko froze.

"What was that, Kioko?" she asked menacingly. "You wanna repeat that?" The Genin yelped, turning around while shaking her head frantically.

"No way, no how!" she shouted, swiping her arms back and forth in front of her. "Why in the world would you think that, Anko, huh?" Sweat drops slid down Kaiya's and Usagi's heads.

_As tough as she thinks she is, and she's afraid of her own guardian?_ Kaiya thought with a frown. _Although…this Anko lady is scarier than Kakashi could ever be. _

When Anko was through messing with Kioko, she jumped in front of the other teams. She could hear their concerns and could plainly see the angst on their faces, which thrilled her. She smiled, delighted.

"Welcome to the stage for the second test: Practice Arena 44," she announced loudly. "Or as we like to call it, the Forest of Death."

"This place is so creepy…" Naruto whispered hysterically, shivering. Team 7 and Team 11 were standing by each other, Kaiya in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto. She could feel Sakura's glares stabbing her in the back with every waking moment. She grinned. It only gave her more of an adrenaline rush.

Kioko gulped. "It's just like Anko to bring us to a place named 'The Forest of Death'. But I wonder why it's called that." Anko gnashed her teeth together as she beamed.

"You wanna know where it got its name, you say…?" she inquired. Kaiya didn't like the cynical tone of her voice. Kioko shook her head.

"No, no. I'm sorry I asked! Don't—"

"You'll soon find out…why they call it 'The Forest of Death'." Naruto frowned, shaking about as he taunted Anko.

"'You'll soon find out why it's called The Forest of Death.'" Kaiya rolled her eyes. He was about to get himself killed. "You think that scares me?" Naruto pointed to the proctor accusingly. "That's nothing! I'm not afraid!" he barked. _Idiot! You don't have to be afraid to die. She's going to—_

Before Kaiya could even finish her thoughts, a kunai whizzed by. She never even saw it; she could only feel the rush of wind as it landed somewhere behind her. Her eyes turned to Anko in alert, but then her attention was directed toward Naruto, who had a cut on his cheek. Not only that, but Anko was standing behind him. Kaiya took a step back, where Sasuke stood.

"Kids like you are quickly killed…" Anko laughed as Naruto could do nothing but stand there in awe. "…spilling that red blood I love…" Kaiya's pupils dilated as beads of sweat dripped down the sides of her face.

_What the…?! No wonder Kioko's dysfunctional. This lady's a total creep! If the proctor's this bad, I can only imagine what the test is like…_

"Now, before we start the second test," Anko called out, back at the front, "there's something I have to pass out." She held up sheets of paper for everyone to see. Kaiya raised an eyebrow. Many other participants were just as confused. Anko smirked. "You must sign these consent forms." After more stares, she added, "Some of you will die out there…I might be held responsible for that."

"What did we get ourselves into guys?" Kioko asked, staring at the piece of paper she was supposed to sign. "We could _die_ in this test. That's some seriously extreme—"

"Shut up." Kaiya had had enough with the complaining and the anxiety and the fear. She'd had enough. Kioko's eyebrows furrowed. Before she could say anything, Kaiya continued: "You have to know by now that they're weeding us out." Kioko's eyes lowered. "You heard what Ibiki told us at the end of the First Exam, didn't you? From this point on, this is how Chunin operate. It's life-or-death from here on out…no more walking dogs or escort missions. They want to see how we survive. After all, if we can't even do that, how can we call ourselves shinobi?"

Kioko closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. Crossing her arms, she turned away from her teammates. It was obvious she knew Kaiya made sense; she just didn't want to say so.

She nodded. "I guess you're right, Kaiya, as much as I hate to admit it." Usagi smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Then it's a good thing the three of us can handle just surviving," she pointed out. Kaiya gave her teammates a thumbs up.

"Heck yeah we can."

…

"You think they'll be alright?" Ronin asked Kakashi, as they sat a distance off, watching from a tall tree near the 44th Arena. "It was a struggle for me and my team, and we were one of the most skilled back then. And that Anko…" He shuddered in fear. She freaked him out, and was one of the only people who could get him to cringe. The other people were Tsunade the Sannin and Kioko. You could say his biggest fear was women.

Kakashi nodded, reading his book without hindrance.

"I'm surprised you'd ask such a question, Ronin—especially all that talk about the high expectations you have for the girls." The twenty-three-year-old looked down guiltily. "I know you're worried about them being on their own, that the survival instincts of the Legends will come out, but they'll be fine," Kakashi assured him, staring at his book. "You've prepared them well. They're strong enough to make it through to the other side." Ronin scoffed.

"They want this so bad, but teamwork is their worst trait. And they haven't gone on any major mission like your team, who faced a real rogue ninja and saved an entire country."

"Does that make them any less qualified?" Kakashi wondered, turning the page. "In many respects, they've got my team beat." Ronin blinked, his eyes narrowing.

"Not in the teamwork department," he pointed out moodily. "Sasuke and Naruto have nothing on Kioko and Kaiya." Kakashi grinned.

"Then I guess they'll learn teamwork the old-fashioned way…" He glanced down at the Forest of Death. The gates were about to open. "They'll have to work together in order not only to pass the Second Exam, but to survive."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Ronin said with a sigh.

…

"To pass this test, your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls…" As Anko went on explaining the Second Exam, Kaiya couldn't help but become even more nervous. She knew that if they wanted to get out alive—forget about finishing the Exam—she and her two teammates would have to work together and overcome their dislike toward one another. The problem was…were they willing to do that? Sometimes, things like this brought people closer together. And then, other times, it completely tore them apart. And then got them killed.

"Oh, and a final word of advice: Don't die." Kaiya's, Kioko's, and Usagi's eyes all widened. Kioko's lip quivered. She knew that Anko found death comical, unless she was leading a mission that required she be serious. Even if Kioko were to face death, she'd probably still be wearing that ridiculous grin, flicking her tongue like a snake and lapping up her blood…

That was one trait Kioko was thankful that she did _not_ pick up from her guardian.

As Team 11 waited at Gate 4, Kaiya prayed that they could at least keep it together for a few days. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, breathing in and out slowly to calm her nerves.

Finally, it was time.

"The second test of the Chunin Exam…now begins!" As soon as the gate instructor moved out of the way, Kaiya and her team dashed forward. The other teams were obscured by the lines of trees that filled the forest, but Kaiya kept her focus ahead. Kioko was the one who was supposed to monitor the other teams, since she was the best at sensing the presence of chakra; Usagi had the Heaven scroll, because she was the best defender; and Kaiya would lead the way, because of her speed.

…

Kaiya had sensed something strange for a while now, but Kioko hadn't uttered a sound, so she thought it might just be her nerves talking. Then again…she didn't undergo heavy training as a child to make such an easy mistake. She could easily tell the difference between intuition and uneasiness. She looked back at her teammates, who were slightly behind her. Kioko was concentrating on sensing any chakra, and Usagi's expression was stoic, as usual.

"Guys, let's stay on the ground for a while," Kaiya called back. The girls nodded and the three of them jumped from the canopy together. They began running on the ground, occasionally jumping from tree trunk to tree trunk, rather than straight running. After a while, Kaiya subconsciously began to get faster, leaving her teammates further behind. They had to push themselves just to keep up.

"Come on, Kaiya," Kioko panted, falling behind the other two. Sweat slid down the sides of her face in a constant stream, and her muscles ached and burned with every passing moment. "You're going way too fast. It's the first day for crying out loud." Kaiya knew Kioko was tired from the lack of frustration in her voice. She turned around, coming to a complete stop. Kioko caught up, collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, she heaved, "Thank you!" before falling flat on her back. Kaiya smiled as she sat on the large trunk of a ginormous tree, Usagi following. They were all tired from constantly moving for hours, and Kaiya had wanted to take a break a long time ago, but she feared that if they rested too soon, other teams would catch up to them and create trouble.

Kaiya had figured that since Kioko hadn't sensed any other teams and they hadn't run into anyone else, that they were one of the teams in the lead. That was both good and bad. Good, in that they could rest for a while; bad, in that even if they reached the tower first, they couldn't enter without an Earth scroll. That meant that they'd have to wait around for other teams to show up. Then they'd have to fight a lot at one time, and results might end up worse than if they were to run into teams before they reached the end.

"Kaiya, may I ask you a question?" Usagi wondered, as Kaiya handed her some fruit and water to pass to Kioko. Kakashi had advised her to bring provisions, but he didn't tell her why. She was glad she listened, though. Kaiya nodded.

"Of course, Usagi. Ask me anything." The former Cloud ninja stared at her canteen, then looked back up to her teammate.

"I was surprised the first time I saw your speed," she noted. "For a beginning ninja, you're very fast." Kaiya nodded. "How did you obtain such speed?"

Kaiya took a sip of her water, placing it back in her backpack. She shrugged, giving her teammates a small grin.

"It just comes natural, I guess," she answered. "Of course, my father was even faster than I am at this age. Kakashi told me that he and the Fourth Hokage were almost equal when it came to speed, except for the fact that my father didn't have the Thunder God Technique. Anyway, it's in my blood, I think. Of course, I did train hard in order to get faster, so that might be it too." Usagi nodded.

"Hmm. Your father…he seems like he was a prestigious shinobi." Kaiya nodded.

"Yeah…Uncle Asuma said he could've been Hokage, but because I was about to be born, he wanted to focus on his family, so his good friend Minato was chosen as Hokage instead. He believed that Minato was stronger than him anyway…so if my dad was amazing, I can only imagine what the Fourth was really like. I bet he's even better than the stories I've heard." Usagi smiled.

"I bet you'll be Hokage someday," she said. "Either you or Sasuke." Kaiya giggled.

"Don't let Naruto hear you," she warned. "He'll get all worked up." The girls—even Kioko—had a laugh together before a deafening sonic boom blew up the area surrounding them.

They had sensed the blast before they heard it.

All three girls were well aware of the explosion, and had jumped into action as soon as the first flame ripped through the trees. They barely managed to avoid being blown to pieces.

"Whoa!" Kioko shouted, dodging shrapnel and debris in the air. "Who the hell could've done something like that?!" They landed back onto the ground, the dirt now charred, ducking into a small bunch of shrubbery that managed to stay intact.

_If they could set off such a big explosion, we're in big trouble_, Kaiya thought with gritted teeth. _With any luck, those were paper bombs and not actually a fire-style attack. If so…that's no ordinary chakra we're dealing with._

Kaiya couldn't see if anyone was coming, since the smoke from the blast was so thick it seemed as if it covered the entire Forest of Death. She closed her eyes, using her hearing as the main sense. Eventually, she picked up slow, light footsteps nearing the three girls. She held her breath. _What's going to happen?_

Kaiya saw a pair of feet come to a stop right in front of their bush. Whoever it was had to have known they were hiding there, because pretty much everything else was blown to bits. Then, she heard a sickly familiar voice.

"Come out and play…Kaiya Umachi." The latter's face paled as beads of sweat trickled down her face. Her pupils dilated; her heart started pumping faster and faster until she became dizzy and couldn't breathe. There was no way, no way in _hell_…

_It's that woman from before_, Kaiya remembered, thinking back to before the Second Exam started, and Anko was standing behind Naruto. A woman even creepier than Anko had come up behind the proctor, holding the previously thrown kunai to her neck…with her tongue. Kaiya thought back then that she had given her a knowing look, but that couldn't have been possible. She'd never met a Grass ninja, and outside of her travels six years ago and the Exams, she'd never even seen one. So how the hell did that freak know her name?

Kioko and Usagi were just as confused. Kioko glanced over at her teammate, who was shuddering, clenching the dirt they were crouching on. She had never seen her so freaked out. She tried to get her attention without speaking, even though the culprit already knew they were there. Kaiya wouldn't—_couldn't_—move. She was frozen with fear. But neither Kioko nor Usagi could figure out why.

_She knew my name…just like…_

_"It's true that back then, Lord Orochimaru only knew he was looking for a member of the Umachi clan. He went after the three children that were home at the time, but they weren't what he was looking for. He knew there was a fourth child, but that child never showed up. So he's been gathering information for the past six years, and he's finally gained enough to figure out the missing piece of the puzzle…Kaiya Umachi." _

It couldn't be true. There was no way that woman was working for Orochimaru. She was from the Grass Village, not the Sound. And though she didn't know where the Sound Village was even located, she knew it had to be in a completely different geographical area than Kusa. There was no way. _No_. _Way_.

So how did she know her name?

"Gaah!" Kaiya jumped out of the bush, her fist raised back. She wasn't going to wait around for this woman to try and kill her and her team. She was going to end this, one way or another. The woman had sensed her and was waiting for her to appear. She had already anticipated her movements.

It was clear that this was no ordinary Genin that had stumbled across Team 11. Maybe she wasn't even a Genin at all.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Kaiya growled, pulling a kunai out of her holster as she attempted to knock the Grass kunoichi down. The woman easily dodged her movements. Usagi and Kioko followed her lead, jumping out of the bush as well, readying to assist their comrade when they saw an opening. The woman smiled, licking her thin lips with her long, sickly tongue. Kaiya hesitated, which gave the attacker enough time to grab her by the throat and slam her into the ground so hard the earth crumbled beneath her. Kioko and Usagi tried to move in, but the woman stopped them by forcing Kaiya's kunai to her throat. It was still in Kaiya's hands, but the woman had hold of it with her tongue. _That's so disgusting_, Kioko thought, glaring as she gritted her teeth.

"Don't move," the woman warned, "or your little friend will die." Kaiya's expression was a mixture of fear, hopelessness, and confusion; along with that, she was barely conscious, bleeding in several different places. Kioko actually felt sorry for her. Kaiya had always been the one to stay calm in situations like this. Even if she was angry, she stayed pretty levelheaded most of the time. But Kioko had never seen her terrified before. She couldn't even speak.

_What the hell? Why can't I…why am I…_

"Hang on, Kaiya!" Kioko cried, making hand signs. Usagi reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could complete them. Kioko shot her a glare, but Usagi closed her eyes and turned her head. "What the hell, Usagi? Whose side are you on, anyway?!" Usagi opened her eyes and stared at the assailant who had one foot on Kaiya's chest, keeping her from moving. The kunai was firmly pressed against her jugular. She was serious—if they did anything, Kaiya's life would be over before any of their attacks could be effective.

"Don't be a dumbass," Usagi told her teammate sternly. Kioko's eyes narrowed. Usagi had never said such a vulgar thing. Kioko didn't think she had it in her.

"What—"

"Shut up and analyze the situation. Do you really think that whatever you're about to do will kill her before she can kill Kaiya?" Kioko's hard expression lifted slowly, and she turned back to the third member of their team and the creepy ass Kuna shinobi. After letting her think for a few moments, Usagi released her hold on Kioko's wrists, and both their arms dropped to their sides. Kioko clenched her fists.

"Well…what do you suggest we do, then?" Kioko said, tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying over Kaiya's life. As if that stupid girl would mean so much to her. But if Kaiya died, they couldn't pass this exam. They needed her to live in order to become Chunin.

Yeah, Kioko told herself, that was it.

"Just relax. I'll handle it," Usagi answered. "When Kaiya is safe, we're going to run. Got it?" Though Kioko was worried, she decided to trust her teammate. She nodded.

"Alright then. I'll leave it to you."

_What I don't get is, why is this woman just standing here staring at us? It's like she's waiting for us to move, when all she has to do is attack us. She could've killed Kaiya already, but it doesn't seem like that's her objective. And also, her teammates haven't appeared. That means that either they're dead, or…_ Usagi's eyes widened. _Is she even concerned with the Exam? Or is she just out to kill?!_

Usagi made quick hand signs. _Lightning Style: Dark Shadow Lightning!_

The Kusa ninja's pupils widened as blood exploded from her shoulder. Her eyes averted to Usagi, who was already in-between her and Kaiya. Before the woman could react, Kaiya, Usagi, and Kioko were already gone. When her tongue was back in her mouth, she grinned sadistically.

"They're the ones, huh?" she asked herself. "I know they're better than this. I want to see a glimpse…of their power." She chuckled, before heading after them.

…

"Kaiya, are you alright?" Usagi asked when Kioko put her down. They had managed to escape—for the time being, at least. But she knew that whoever that woman was, she wasn't through with them yet. The way she was lingering over Kaiya…it was like she wanted something from her. And not just their scroll, which she didn't even inquire about the entire time. And there was the fact that her teammates were nowhere to be found. Usagi figured they'd at least be waiting for them in the trees. But there was no one around.

"Y-yeah," Kaiya mumbled, finally able to move some of her muscles. She sat up slowly, closing and opening her palms to get the blood circulating through them again. She let out a deep breath, lowering her head in shame. "Thanks, guys. You really saved me back there." Kioko scoffed, scraping a piece of bark with a kunai. Kaiya turned to her, but Kioko hid her face with her bangs so that neither Kaiya nor Usagi could see her expression.

"Are we always going to have to save your ass like that?" she muttered. "You're such a pain. I think all those years you spent with Naruto are finally catching up with you." Kaiya's eyes narrowed, but then she smirked.

"I didn't think you'd sound so concerned, Kioko." The latter stopped and looked up at Kaiya with an angry expression. Her cheeks were highlighted pink.

"What the—yeah, right! No one said I was concerned, you idiot. It's just that if you died…well, we wouldn't be able to complete the Exam. Then we'd have gone through all of this crap for nothing." She tossed the piece of bark away, putting the kunai back in her weapons pouch. Kaiya chuckled, but her smile faded as her hand touched her throat. To think, without Usagi's and Kioko's quick acting, it would've been sliced open and she would've been dead.

Usagi rested a hand on her shoulder. "What happened back there?" she wondered. "You…choked." Kaiya wiped sweat from her brow as she closed her eyes.

"There was just something about her…I felt nothing but dread, just by hearing her voice. She knew my name, even though I've never seen her before today. It was like I was in the middle of my worst nightmare. And when I attacked, I looked into her eyes and…I saw my own death. I…I'm sorry. Maybe I'm not as strong as I thought I was." Usagi closed her eyes.

"Let's just get as far away from her as we can," she suggested. "I think she might try and follow us. She doesn't seem like she's here just to participate in the Exams." Kaiya's eyes widened. _Please don't tell me she's here for me…_

"Right," Kioko said, standing to her feet. "Let's get the hell out of here."


	13. Escape

The girls took a different route, taking them back towards where they had entered the forest. They would be losing time this way, but they hoped it would throw the Grass kunoichi off, and at least if they ran into another team, they'd have a better chance against them than her.

After a few minutes, Kaiya seemed to return to normal. Whatever that feeling of dread was, wherever it came from, it was gone now. The air seemed to clear the farther away they got.

"Guys, I sense someone coming this way. Get ready." At Kioko's warning, Kaiya and Usagi took out a handful of kunai and shuriken, jumping from the canopy to the forest floor. They waited.

"Kaiya…" The said girl's eyes widened when she heard her name, and her shoulders relaxed as she took a step forward.

"S-Sasuke?" she called into the darkness the trees cast. The raven-haired Uchiha stumbled out of the shadows, limping. Kaiya stopped, her pupils dilating when she saw him in full view. He gave her a faraway look before collapsing onto the ground with a thud. Kaiya gritted her teeth and ran over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder as she lowered herself to her knees. "Sasuke? Sasuke!" Kioko and Usagi shared a look, before walking over to their teammate and the Uchiha. They didn't put away their weapons.

Sasuke had several cuts, bruises, and scratches all over his body. His clothes were torn and in tatters, and his breathing was strained, like he had used up a good amount of chakra. A few moments after his collapse, his eyes opened. He lifted up his head with great effort to glance at Kaiya.

"K-Kaiya…" he said again. Her eyes widened in concern, and she bent over so that she could hear him more clearly, as his voice was barely audible.

"What the hell happened, Sasuke?" she asked frantically. "Where are Naruto and Sasuke? Why…" Sasuke's hand wrapped around her wrist firmly. Kaiya looked down. Usagi's eyes widened, and she tightly gripped a kunai.

"Kaiya, that's not—"

"Just as I thought," Sasuke murmured, a smirk appearing on his face. Kaiya's pupils dilated as he licked his lips with an elongated, disgusting tongue. "You're as gullible as they come." Kaiya tried to pull away, but Sasuke's grip had already tightened to the point where he might've broken her wrist if she kept struggling. Well, it wasn't exactly Sasuke who had her.

"Let me go!" Kaiya shouted, as a cloud of smoke enveloped the imposter's body, revealing the Kusa woman once again. She hissed.

"You thought you'd lost me, didn't you?" she cackled, standing to her feet. She pulled Kaiya to hers as well, laughing as Usagi threw the kunai. She grabbed one out of Kaiya's weapons pouch, deflecting it with ease.

Usagi and Kioko took a step back. She was too skilled to be a Genin. She was even too skilled to be a Chunin.

"What do you want from us?" Usagi questioned with a glare. "And where are your teammates?" The woman smirked. Usagi glanced behind her to see that a bald man in a straw hat was holding a kunai to her neck. Kioko was in the same predicament.

"You called?" the man inquired with a dark chuckle.

"Hmm…you seem to be the most perceptive out of the group," the woman cooed. "Too bad your teammates aren't as cautious as you are." Usagi's eyes lowered.

"Answer my first question," she demanded sternly. "Or I'll force you." The man behind her chuckled again.

"It doesn't looked like you're in any position to make threats, little girl." Usagi stayed quiet, keeping her eyes glued to the woman.

"You three are disappointing," she told them, lowering her eyes. She was still smiling. "I thought you'd be more entertaining than this. All three of you have more power—Kioko Saito, Kaiya Umachi, and Usagi…I want your power! Does that answer satisfy you?" The girls' eyes widened. _She knows Kioko's and my name too? But…I've never met her either. So how…?_

"Stop with the mind games." Usagi sounded calm, but inside she was swirling with emotions. But like the good shinobi she was trained to be, she didn't let those emotions surface. "You're trying to break us, but your trivial strategies won't work on me. I've gone through tedious training to ensure that doesn't happen," she explained stoically. "So tell me who you are and how you know us, and don't beat around the bush."

The woman shrugged, seeming pleased with Usagi's reaction. She chuckled.

"If you want to know who I am, then just think back," she replied, outstretching one of her arms, while the other kept Kaiya in place with a kunai. "I'm nothing more than your worst nightmare. Prepare to die!" She then slit Kaiya's throat. Kioko and Usagi gasped, squeezing their eyes shut. Tears trickled down Kioko's cheeks as she dared to open her eyes again. She saw the Kusa woman staring down at a log, the same twisted smile plastered on her face. Her eyes lowered.

_Wait, why is there…_ Kioko's eyes widened. _Substitution! _

"Very good, Kaiya," the woman commended in a slithering voice. "You're a quick thinker, just like that Copy Cat Ninja. I expect nothing less." Kaiya jumped down from a branch in the canopy. Her expression was firm, her jaw set tight, and Kioko recognized the determination in her eyes that she knew so well. She let out a breath of relief. _Thank goodness, _she thought. _So you're not as lame as I thought you were just a minute ago…as if a member of Team 11 could die so easily._

"You know Kakashi too?" Kaiya wondered. Her eyebrows furrowed when the woman didn't answer. "I'm through playing games with you. Whatever power you want, you're not getting it from us. In fact, I don't even know what you're talking about. I don't have anything special someone like you would want." She pulled out a handful of shuriken.

"My, after being targeted several times, they'd still rather keep it a secret from you…how foolish of the old geezer." Kaiya frowned. _So she knows about Orochimaru coming after me…there's no way she'd have that information unless she was working for him. So I have to assume that she is… Although, that Ryoichi guy clearly stated it was Orochimaru that wanted my power. But this woman said that _she _wanted it. And it's not just me this time…it's Kioko and Usagi as well._

Kaiya closed her eyes for a moment. It was her turn to save her teammates. "Fire Style…" She made quick hand signs. "Firelight Jutsu!" Fire rained down from the sky, crashing through the canopy. With the Kusa ninjas distracted, Kioko and Usagi were able to break free of their hold, clearing the way before they were swallowed up by the flames of Kaiya's jutsu. Kioko's eyes lowered.

_Damn…that's a powerful attack for a Genin to pull off. It's almost as strong as Sasuke's Fireball Jutsu. When did she learn it? And why is she just now using it?_

"Th-thanks, Kaiya." The latter looked up at Kioko, who seemed relieved. She had seen her crying before, when she thought Kaiya had been killed. She smiled.

"You shouldn't thank me," she said. "It's my fault we're in this mess…and I'm going to get us out of it." Usagi crossed her arms, standing in-between the two of them. She glanced from one girl to the other.

"I think it's safe to say that if we want to get rid of these guys, we're going to have to work together. They're no ordinary shinobi." She pointed in the direction they had been only moments ago. Kaiya's jutsu had caused a wide range of destruction to the landscape, but the three ninjas had survived. In fact, they barely had a scratch on them. Kaiya's eyes widened.

"How the hell are they still standing—and with hardly any injuries at all?!" Usagi was right. These were dangerous shinobi who might have been too much for even someone like Kakashi to handle alone. Kioko gnashed her teeth. _Damn…it's just our luck that we're the ones stuck with these bastards. What I wouldn't give to have some other teams show up right about now._

"That was a powerful jutsu," the Kusa woman told Kaiya with a grin. A few places on her shirt were charred, but everything else was unharmed. "That look you had in your eyes…it pleased me. Show me more."

"Tch." Kaiya was at a loss. She didn't have very many more attacks that she could pull off, and even if she did, she didn't know if they would do any good against her opponents. So what did they do?

Kaiya's vision doubled for a split second, and she grabbed her head. Crying out in pain, she dropped to her knees as her brain vibrated inside of her skull. She bit her tongue to keep tears from flowing down her cheeks, but it took great effort. A sharp, piercing shriek echoed in her earlobes, and her hands moved from her temple to her ears in an attempt to block it out. But that was impossible, because the sound was coming from inside of her, not from outside.

"Aaah!" Kaiya writhed on the ground as she gave up trying to fight the pain and fell over, unconscious. It was just like when she was six years old: Kakashi was interrogating her after the death of her father, and all of a sudden her emotions raged out of control; and then with Ryoichi, when he tried to keep her from saving Sasuke and an overwhelming feeling of desperation filled her; and the last time, when those three masked shinobi had her and Sasuke cornered at the edge of the forest, and it seemed like they were finished. Those three incidents had four things in common: a splitting headache, some kind of emotional breakdown, unbearable pain, and then she blacked out.

"Kaiya!" Kioko and Usagi shouted together. What was going on with their teammate?

The Grass ninjas chuckled as they stepped toward the three girls. Kioko and Usagi stood on either side of Kaiya, ready to protect her if need be. But they knew that they could do little in their positions, either for themselves or for her.

"It's over," the woman informed them with a smile. When they were only a few feet away from the girls, they stopped, jumping back as golden chakra burst from Kaiya's body. Kioko and Usagi were knocked to the sides, rolling over in the dirt before coming to a stop. They weren't injured, but they did have a few cuts and bruises. They lay on the ground and watched as Kaiya slowly rose to her feet. Usagi's eyes widened as she got the first glance: Kaiya had golden pupils and an almost ancient frown. Her body was surrounded by golden chakra that had formed into wings on her back, as well as a tail that burned like fire.

"What the hell is that?" Kioko murmured, her pupils dilating. "Kaiya…what—"

"Stay there," Kaiya commanded her teammates. Kioko fell silent. It sounded like Kaiya, but there was something off about the way she spoke. Kioko's eyes lowered. They didn't have much of a choice but to listen to her; if whatever this was could take care of their adversaries, then she wasn't going to argue with it.

"Yeah, ok." Kioko didn't want to get in-between those guys and whatever the heck Kaiya had turned into, so she just decided to listen to her, despite her urge to protest.

The Kusa nins looked like they had just found a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. Their eyes were wide with pleasure. They didn't fear Kaiya in the least.

"That's it?" the bald male asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes…it appears as if it is. So my calculations were correct. Excellent…"

Kaiya approached them slowly. When she had taken a few steps, Kioko whispered, "What do we do?" to Usagi, who had come kneel at her side. The young girl surveyed the situation, then shook her head.

"Nothing," she answered. Kioko sneered.

"'Nothing'?! And why the hell not?" Usagi closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh.

"Think about it, Kioko: Would you really want to get in Kaiya's way right now with her looking like that? I don't know what happened, but I'm determined to find out from a distance." _Is it a tailed beast? No…I don't know any tailed beasts with this kind of chakra. It's so immense, and its aura is unlike anything I've ever seen. That can't be it, so…what is it then?_

Kioko frowned, clenching her fists so hard her knuckles paled.

"Tch." _Kaiya…be careful._ Kioko turned as Kaiya circled the enemy, like a predator with its prey, before launching herself at the three Grass shinobi. The color in Kioko's face drained. "She's so fast!" she shouted. "…I mean, faster than before! That's even past a Jonin's speed." Usagi nodded, biting her lip. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead as she watched Kaiya attack.

The woman smiled as Kaiya attempted to swipe at her face with a wing, but missed by less than an inch. Even with her new speed, she still wasn't fast enough to land a hit. The three ninjas scattered, and the woman jumped back onto a tree branch. But her smirk faded when she blinked and Kaiya disappeared. She looked up, where a flash of gold appeared, right before it collided with her body. She opened her eyes to find that she had been thrown into three large trees at once, without even realizing it. Kaiya was now approaching her slowly, a kunai in her hand.

The woman could barely move, but that didn't mean that she was going to let a little brat kill her. Blood trickled down the sides of her mouth, making her grin again.

"That's the power I wanted to see," she taunted weakly, as Kaiya stopped a few feet in front of her. The parts of her body that she could feel stung and burned like they were on fire. _This must be the phoenix's chakra_, she guessed. _It's so dense that I can literally feel it searing my skin…_

Kaiya frowned, lowering her eyes in contempt.

"Die." She readied to throw the kunai, when her eyes widened, and suddenly the golden chakra was sucked into the orange crystal on the pendant around Kaiya's neck. She fell to her knees, and then flat on her face. Usagi and Kioko looked around in confusion. The woman's teammates had done nothing, as Kaiya had disposed of them during the time she had thrown their leader into the trees. So what happened?

"Hmm…seems like you can do little with that necklace of yours," the woman noticed. "I knew I sensed Amaya's chakra nearby. Too bad for you…" Then the sickest thing Kioko and Usagi had ever seen happened: The Kusa ninja opened her mouth wide—wider than should have been possible for any human being—and another body came forth. It was almost like a snake shedding its skin. This body had no injuries whatsoever, like she had never been touched. Kioko paled and turned as she puked; Usagi's eyes widened as she shuddered in fear.

_What the hell?! Is that how she kept from being injured before? What is she?_

The Grass kunoichi picked up Kaiya's unconscious body, holding her up by her throat. "Now, come with me…little girl." Usagi and Kioko tried to move, but the two Grass shinobi that had supposedly died appeared before them, blocking their view. They were cut up and bleeding in several places, but not bad enough to keep them from fighting further.

"Should we take them too?" the bald man wondered. The woman chuckled.

"This one is worth both of them combined. Kill them so that we can move on to our next target," she said. Kioko and Usagi were both slammed against the trunk of one of the many large trees of the Forest of Death. The men's hands tightened around their throats, squeezing the life out of them slowly. They both struggled against their grips, but it was no use. The difference in their strength was obvious.

The woman threw Kaiya over her shoulder, preparing to jump into the trees and escape, but halted when she sensed a kunai coming straight for her face. She jumped back just as it stuck deep into the bark of a tree. A few strands of her hair fell to the ground. Her eyes slowly averted to the direction the throwing knife came from—deep inside the woods.

The Kusa kunoichi frowned as the same thing happened to her teammates.

"Well, come out," she goaded, pulling a kunai from her own pouch, turning. Kaiya was still on her shoulders; she knew she couldn't put her down, or else she would lose her. A few seconds passed by, and then three figures emerged from the shadows of the canopy. Their headbands revealed that they were from Taki.

The Kusa ninjas regrouped, ready to take off. The first Taki Genin, a boy with tangerine-colored hair and pupiless, grey eyes, slammed his palms onto the ground.

"Lightning Barrier!"

All of a sudden, lightning protruded from the ground and surrounded the nine shinobi, trapping them in a perimeter with a one hundred square foot radius. The boy—the same one Kaiya had sat next to during the First Exam—straightened up, sweat dripping down his brow. His pupiless eyes scanned the area around them, before landing on the Kusa ninjas.

"There's nowhere to escape," he told them. "The area is covered all around, even underground and overhead. You step near the barrier, you'll be struck by lightning; you try to pass through the barrier, you'll be electrocuted to death. And if you stay here, we will defeat you. Whatever you choose, your fate will be the same. So…what will it be?"

The woman smiled. "Who knew a Taki ninja could have such a powerful chakra nature?" she cooed. "Interesting…and those eyes are most unusual…what clan are you from?" The boy's eyes lowered.

"My name is Haru Arashi." Usagi's eyes lowered. _The Arashi clan? They're from Kumo like me…so what is he doing with a Taki headband?_

"Oh…I see. I knew you couldn't be from the Hidden Waterfall. But the Arashi clan doesn't have a dojutsu, does it?"

"Hey, lady!" The second male on the Taki team, a boy that looked almost identical to the first, except he had black, spiky hair and dark, grey eyes complete with pupils, stepped out and pointed to the Grass ninja. She turned her attention to him aggravatingly. "You can just stop analyzing us and face the fact that we're gonna kick your ass! Now hand over the girl, or else we'll force her from ya!" She cackled, throwing back her head as her maniacal laughter echoed through the forest. A sweat drop fell from behind the boy's head.

"Are you an Arashi too?" she wondered. He nodded.

"Yoshi Arashi. What of it?" She grinned.

"Mmm…I've heard many things about your clan. I'm interested in seeing how exactly you plan to take this girl away from me." Yoshi's eyes narrowed. He turned to his brother, who nodded.

"Well, if you insist," he said with a shrug. He glanced at their third team member, a female with long blonde hair in a low ponytail and sky blue eyes. "Sora, take the girl when we attack, then escape the barrier with your jutsu. We'll catch up with you soon." The girl, who seemed the same age as Kioko and Kaiya, nodded.

"Right." She lowered herself, placing one knee and both palms on the ground. Her look of determination gave Usagi the feeling that something unusual was about to happen.

Yoshi and Haru stepped forward. Usagi could see it now—they were twins. Her eyes lowered. _I remember Yoshi and Haru Arashi from my time in the Cloud_, she thought. _I never met them, or even saw them, but I heard their name constantly, along with other members from their clan. I'm not sure which one is the heir, but…I'm sure both of them are more powerful than a Genin. So why are they in the Chunin Exam? With their prestige, they should be Jonin by now. Not only that, but they are participating as Waterfall shinobi…so, what is it? Did they run away in the time I was gone? No…it hasn't even been a year. Are they on a mission that requires them to infiltrate the Hidden Waterfall? That's more likely, but this third member doesn't seem shocked by their identities as Cloud shinobi. What does that mean?_

The Kusa ninjas prepared to go on the defensive, the woman still clutching Kaiya for dear life. What did they want with her? _So she was the target all along_, Usagi figured. _She must be pretty important for them to track us down as hard as they did…I was right before—they weren't here for the scrolls. They don't even care about any part of the Exams._

Yoshi made hand signs first. There were only three, so Usagi almost didn't catch them because of how fast they were weaved: Ram. Horse. Bird. _Water Style? But there isn't any water around— _"Tornado of Water!"

Up from the ground came a swirling vortex of water that surrounded the Kusa ninjas. Since they were in a tight formation, it was perfect to keep them trapped.

"Kaiya!" Kioko shouted, attempting to go out and get her. Usagi grabbed her arm.

"Kioko, no! You'll get caught in it too! Just stay back. They know what they're doing." Kioko bit her lip, falling back as she watched the Taki ninjas' collaboration. Haru made hand signs immediately after that: Boar. Ram. Snake. Horse. Dragon.

"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!" A large wave of electricity exploded from his hands, and a powerful stream of lightning surged toward the vortex created by Yoshi. Usagi's eyes widened as it ripped through the ground like a knife through butter. _What incredible chakra! Their attacks are so massive and powerful. They really are from the Arashi clan. Kaiya…will you really be alright?_

As soon as the water and lightning collided, there was a great outburst of light. All the energy from the combined attacks threw Kioko and Usagi across the area inside the barrier, though they didn't come close to the wall of the barricade, and then detonated. When the brightness died down, Usagi unshielded her eyes and looked around. The three Kusa ninjas were lying unconscious before Haru and Yoshi. The two boys had satisfied smirks on their faces. They stood still for a moment, waiting to see if their adversaries were going to get up. It didn't look like they would for a long while, so the two boys turned around, walking over to Usagi and Kioko, who were still on the ground. They were baffled by what had just happened, lying still with awe.


	14. Not out of the Woods Yet

"Are you two alright?" Haru asked, holding out his hand to take Usagi's. He smirked, making her blush as she was helped to her feet. Yoshi helped Kioko up as well. Her eyes lowered. _He almost looks like Ronin-sensei, except younger and without the scar_, she noted.

"We're fine," Kioko answered sometime later, turning to Usagi. Neither one of them had any serious injuries.

"Good." Yoshi smiled, relieved. Usagi and Kioko looked around, but Kaiya and the third member of the Taki team were nowhere to be seen. "Looking for your friend?" Yoshi questioned. The girls nodded. He pointed into the deeper part of the forest, where Team 11 had come from trying to escape the Kusa woman lying before them. "She's being treated by Sora in a secluded area outside the barrier." He turned to his brother, giving him a nod. "Alright bro, release the barricade." Haru frowned for a moment, before raising his arms, lowering them again. The lightning dissipated, and once again, it was quiet.

"We should go, just in case," Haru suggested. Yoshi nodded. They turned to Kioko and Usagi, who shared a look. They turned back to the other two, and the four of them disappeared.

"Why'd you guys save us?" Usagi wondered, after getting over the shock of the past few minutes. "We don't even know you." Haru nodded, a small smile on his face.

He turned to Yoshi. "Brother, why don't you explain?" The boy shrugged.

"I guess I'll have to, since it was my idea," he decided, rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckled. "Well, we just happened to come across this fight looking for a team to take a scroll from. When we realized it was between you guys and those creepy Grass ninjas, we decided to help… Well, I proposed that we should, anyway. We saw the interaction between that woman and the proctor before the Exam started. We made a decision to be wary of her and her team should we cross them. But I wasn't about to stand by and watch her kill some defenseless team, especially since you guys looked so young—besides that, what's the harm in saving a few damsels in distress?" He smirked playfully, making Kioko frown. "I talked Haru and Sora into it, and they agreed because…well, it didn't seem like they were trying to take your scrolls from you."

Usagi nodded. She honestly didn't care why they helped; she was just thankful they had.

"Well, thank you, regardless of the reason," she said. "But even so…there are no rules out here; everyone is an enemy. Why would it matter to someone like you if they were after our scroll or not?" Yoshi smirked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions," he pointed out. They came to a stop as they caught sight of a square, blue barrier a few feet away. Inside were Kaiya and Sora, who seemed to be treating her with medical ninjutsu.

"A medical ninja?" Kioko inquired. Yoshi nodded.

"Yep. Sora here is one of the best medical ninjas in Taki. I'm glad she's with us on this mission." Usagi's eyes narrowed.

"Mission?" she repeated suspiciously. Haru glared at his brother for speaking out. Yoshi blushed, giving his brother a nervous chuckle as he held up his hands.

"Sorry, bro. Guess I let it slip." Haru sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you two, since you've heard part of it already." They stood by the roots of the large tree next to Sora's barrier. "Yoshi and I have been assigned a very important mission from an anonymous source," he explained. "In reality, we are both Jonin from the Cloud. Our mission was to masquerade as Waterfall ninja and enter the Chunin Exams. This was in order to infiltrate the Hidden Leaf." Usagi and Kioko reached for their weapons. Yoshi and Haru reached out and grabbed each girl's wrist before they could. Yoshi laughed when he saw the surprise on their faces.

"What's wrong? Did our speed surprise you?" he asked sardonically. "But you guys were pretty quick to act. That's impressive." Usagi frowned.

"Just what the hell do you guys want from the Leaf?" Yoshi looked at the headband wrapped around her waist and Kioko's left arm. He nodded.

"Hmm, I see why you two are so alarmed—you're Leaf ninja. Well…that's good then." He chuckled. Usagi's stomach was in knots; she was distressed, tired, and confused. These guys didn't seem like they were serious about attacking Konoha. So what was their aim? "You guys should relax," he suggested, loosening his grip on Kioko. "We're here to help the Leaf, not to harm it. We're on your side." At hearing this, Usagi and Kioko's nerves calmed slightly. Yoshi and Haru released their grasps. Kioko pulled away from Yoshi, contemplating whether she should punch him in the face or not.

"So, are you gonna explain yourself?" she snapped, crossing her arms. "We can't wait all day for you to beat around the bush. We're in the middle of the damn Chunin Exams! You may already be Jonin, but we—"

"You're a feisty one," Yoshi stated, still smirking. Kioko stopped, snarling.

"Shut the hell up and answer the question!"

"Ok, ok," he said, holding up his hands in defense. "We can't give you too many details, since this is supposed to be a classified mission. But basically, we're watching for any suspicious behavior between the villages during the Exam. That's all you need to know. This anonymous source has Intel on all the participants and villages in the Chunin Exams. They find some of these participants suspicious, such as those Sound Village guys." Kioko's eyes lowered.

_"Some guy named Ryoichi, who worked for Orochimaru, followed me. He said he was from the Sound Village, wherever that is."_

"Hold the hell up," Kioko said, sticking her palm in Yoshi's face. He blinked. "We noticed those guys before the First Exam, but we didn't think anything of it. But forget about that…how does your anonymous source have access to all of our information?" Yoshi chuckled, taking Kioko's hand and lowering it back down. She frowned.

"Like I said before," he murmured, "you guys ask a lot of questions. Just think for a moment: If we're working for an anonymous source, do you think we have all the details? Even as Jonin, we don't know everything about the missions we're assigned. There's a reason this person stayed anonymous. As for what they reason is, it's probably because they know more than they should about all of the contestants for the Exam," he clarified. "Anyway, don't make me repeat myself again—this is a classified mission. We don't owe you any explanations. Just be thankful we saved your asses and move on."

"That's not the point," Usagi interceded, holding back Kioko as she tried to lunge at Yoshi's throat. "As shinobi of this village, we're entitled to protect it—Genin or not. We're very thankful you saved us and are helping our teammate, but you should at least tell us the suspicions about these Sound shinobi." She glanced at Kaiya, who was still being healed by Sora. "Kaiya was attacked and kidnapped by a Sound shinobi not too long ago," she told them. "He was taking her to a man named Orochimaru, but for what reason we don't know. And then, those Kusa ninjas attacked us twice and attempted to take off with Kaiya before the three of you intervened. If not the fact that our village is in danger—then at least for the fact that our teammate is—you should tell us what's going on."

Yoshi gave them a sympathetic look, turning back to his brother. Haru rolled his eyes and looked away, but nodded. Yoshi sighed.

"Fine, fine." His eyes lowered as he spoke. "You may not have noticed, but there is only one team from the Sound," he began. "That's highly unusual, even for a small village such as Taki or Kusa or Ame."

"Kabuto told us that the Sound appeared out of nowhere," she said. "It's a new village or something like that." Yoshi nodded.

"Yeah, the Sound is a small village just north of the Fire Country. How it was formed, who it was formed by, and what kind of people live there are still a mystery. We witnessed the fight between that Kabuto guy and the Sound shinobi earlier, which confirmed that they were definitely suspicious. Not only that, but the fact that your teammate was attacked and kidnapped by a Sound shinobi is alarming. But…the Sound isn't the only village raising suspicions, as you've learned firsthand." He turned back to look at Kaiya. Sora was almost done with her treatment, and he could see that she was beginning to twitch. She would be awake soon. "Tell me, what's this girl's name?" he wondered. "Well…what are all of your names?"

"I'm Kioko Saito. This is Usagi, and that girl in there is Kaiya Umachi." Yoshi's eyes lowered.

"I see," he muttered, closing his eyes for a moment. Haru lowered his head, pressing his lips together. "And you said those Kusa ninjas were after her as well?" Usagi and Kioko nodded. "In that case, it's worse than we thought, Brother." Haru nodded.

"What should we do?"

"We must report this to Katsu-sensei," he instructed. "She must be protected." Kioko's eyes lowered. A nauseating feeling in her stomach left her unsettled.

"Protected?" she repeated. "Who does Kaiya need protecting from?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Haru questioned. "Now stop with the questions. We cannot reveal any more of our mission to you." Usagi clenched her fists.

"You're here for Kaiya, aren't you?" she presumed. "You're here to make sure no one takes her. That's the real reason you saved us, isn't it?" Yoshi and Haru remained silent for a few moments.

"You're very intuitive," Yoshi pointed out, turning away. Usagi grabbed Yoshi's arm as he attempted to walk away. He looked back. "What is it?"

"Why are people after her? What does she have that they want?" Yoshi's eyes narrowed.

"Your friend's pretty special," he answered. "And so are you guys. Just watch your back from now on, got it? We'll be seeing you guys later." He reached into his bag and pulled out an Earth scroll. "Here…this'll make things easier for you." Kioko gritted her teeth.

"Wait…hold on a second! You guys are just giving us—"

"Don't worry about us. We have plenty," Haru explained, watching as Sora's barrier dissipated. She stood to her feet, joining her teammates. She was able to hear everything through the barrier, remaining silent. "We stocked up early on, so you don't have to concern yourselves with it. We're Jonin, remember?" Kioko frowned, turning to Kaiya, who was stirring.

"Your teammate should be your first priority," Yoshi recommended. "Don't let your guard down for anything, even after this Exam. Got it?" Usagi let out a sigh, nodding.

"You saved us, so I guess we really don't have a choice but to trust you," she remarked. "Thank you again." Haru, Yoshi, and Sora grinned, waving as they jumped into the treetops.

"It's our pleasure," Yoshi told her. "Oh, and by the way…" He turned to head toward the tower that would ensure they passed the Exam. "We didn't save you because of our mission." Usagi and Kioko smiled, and then the Taki team disappeared.

When they were gone, Kaiya groaned, struggling to sit up. Kioko and Usagi kneeled on either side of her. When she opened her eyes, she saw her teammates next to her.

Smiling, she said, "Hey, guys. What happened while I was out?" All she remembered was another headache and then blackness. Usagi let out a breath of relief.

"Don't worry about it; we'll explain later. Let's just get to the tower." Kaiya raised an eyebrow.

"Tower?" she repeated. "But don't we have to get an Ear—" Kioko held up the scroll Yoshi had given them. She smirked, waving it in her teammate's face.

"Done and done." Kaiya smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't be much of a help to you guys," she apologized, standing to her feet. "I've got to talk to Kakashi about these headaches. They appear at really inconvenient times." Usagi's eyebrows furrowed. _So she has no idea what happened? Then she doesn't know what she is…looks like we won't be getting any answers from her._

"Forget about that. Let's just get to a gate before anything else happens."

…

"Crap…" Kioko groaned as they unfortunately stumbled upon a fight between two other teams. They were going to go around them, but after being saved by a team from another village, their guilt got to them. Not only that, but Kaiya thought she sensed Sasuke's and Naruto's chakras nearby. Her suspicions were confirmed when they spotted Sakura getting her ass handed to her by three older shinobi. So there they were, standing between Sakura and some kid with a distasteful bowl haircut, extremely bushy eyebrows, and a green jumpsuit—surrounded by three Sound ninjas.

Sound ninjas.

_Crap! Not them!_ Usagi thought, biting her lip. She turned to Kaiya, who was only staring down at them with an expressionless look on her face. Come to think of it, she didn't say anything about them in the waiting room, when they attacked Kabuto.

_"My name is Ryoichi. I am from the Hidden Sound Village, and I'm here to take you to my master."_

Kaiya gritted her teeth, pulling out a kunai. The three foreign shinobi smirked sharing a look.

"She's the one," the bandaged man stated. "Which mission should we complete? Kill the boy, or take the girl?" The other male chuckled.

"How about both?" he suggested. "We can kill the rest of them right here, and when we're done, we can take the girl." Kaiya's eyes lowered, and she scoffed.

"Whatever the hell you're planning on doing, you can just forget it!" she shouted.

Sakura, who was caught in the Sound girl's grasp, grabbed at the dirt with her hands. Kaiya noticed it, waiting to see if she would do anything. She'd never thought of Sakura as strong. She had potential, and was far better than Kaiya at understanding and controlling chakra. But her goal was never to be a strong shinobi; her eyes had always been on Sasuke, and therefore she had never strived to be anything more than his girlfriend. For that reason—along with her bullying—Kaiya had never held her in high regard.

"Hn." The girl that kept Sakura at bay glowered at her. "Zaku, kill Sasuke in front of this girl," she told him. Zaku, the younger-looking male with the brown, spiky hair, smirked.

"So…let's do it, then. But first…" He raised his palms up to Usagi, Kioko, and Kaiya, who were waiting for him to move. All of a sudden, a high pitched sound invaded their ears, causing them to grit their teeth and squeeze their eyes shut.

Kaiya slammed her palms over her ears, as if that would keep the sound out. However, it just became worse, and she let out a cry of pain as she fell to her knees; her teammates shortly followed. Zaku smirked, stepping on Kaiya's back and pushing her body into the dirt. Her ears were bleeding.

"I don't know what makes Lord Orochimaru think you're so strong," he taunted. Kaiya wanted to say something, but the pain in her ears was unbearable; she was surprised she could even hear him speak over the high-pitched noise vibrating against her skull. "From what I've heard, you can't even protect yourself; someone's always coming to your rescue. Heh." He lowered his arm, and the noise finally ceased. However, Usagi, Kioko, and Kaiya were lying on the ground, defeated.

"Hmm. You should be more careful with Lord Orochimaru's merchandise," the other male suggested. "You could've killed her if you went on for another minute." Zaku scoffed.

"Yeah, right." He turned back to Sasuke and Naruto, who were unconscious. "Let's deal with this Sasuke guy first." He strolled over to his unconscious body, an evil smirk on his face. Sakura looked at Kaiya and her team's unconscious bodies, then back over to Zaku, who was inching his way toward her own teammates. She bit her lip, then pulled a kunai out of her weapons pouch.

The girl that held onto her hair laughed. "You won't be able to hurt me with that thing," she told her. Sakura grinned, averting her eyes to her captor.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, holding the kunai up. "Who said it was for you?" The Sound kunoichi's eyebrows creased in confusion, but before she had a chance to do anything, Sakura cut her hair with the kunai, releasing herself from her clench, knocking her backwards. She then stood to her feet and clenched her fists.

_Everyone…I want to become like you guys. This time…get a good look at my back!_

"Kin, kill her!" Zaku shouted, turning around. The said girl jumped into action as Sakura made hand seals. When Kin collided with Sakura, it turned out to be a substitution. Zaku scoffed and prepared to attack her.

As Sakura battled the Sound shinobi by herself, Kaiya, who wasn't yet fully unconscious, managed to open her eyes. She watched as Sakura did what she could to protect her comrades. Even though she didn't have much skill, she was holding up well against Zaku. And if the situation hadn't been as serious as it was, Kaiya would've laughed when Sakura tackled him to the ground and gripped onto his arm with her teeth.

_Sakura…you're such an idiot. But…a brave idiot._ Kaiya grinned, trying to find the strength to get up.

"Damn it, let go!" Zaku shouted, shaking Sakura as hard as he could, punching her consistently in the face. She wouldn't budge. She was getting her ass beat, but she was still holding on. Kaiya struggled even more to stand. _Got to help…Sakura_, she thought, gritting her teeth. _Can't let these guys hurt her…can't…let her die!_

At last, Sakura couldn't hold on anymore. Zaku finally managed to break loose of her hold on his arm, thrashing her into the ground. Kaiya's eyes widened when Sakura managed to push herself to her knees. That was it. If Sakura could do it, then Kaiya wasn't going to lose to her.

"Aah!" Kaiya's eyes changed from green to gold, and an outburst of chakra exploded from within her. Only this time, there was no headache, and she was still conscious. She felt her strength slowly returning as she pushed herself to her feet. Breathing heavily, she straightened up to stare at the Sound ninjas as her eyes returned to their normal color. She smirked at the surprise on their faces.

"You work for that bastard Orochimaru, don't you?" she questioned. Her tone was dangerously low. Zaku and Kin chuckled.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Ignoring them, Kaiya turned her head to look back at Sakura, who was on the ground glancing up at her. Sakura lowered her eyes, but Kaiya smiled.

"Sakura…" Her gaze averted back up to the brunette hesitantly. "What I said to you before…" The pink-haired kunoichi closed her eyes. Kaiya let out a sigh. "I was wrong." A surprised Sakura opened her eyes in shock.

"W-what…?" she murmured. Kaiya clenched her fists.

_"I know you're not that strong…"_

"It's true we've never gotten along, and it's true that you haven't put as much focus into your training as you should, but…" Kaiya chuckled, thinking of what she had just witnessed. "You're pretty damn brave when you consider all of that." Sakura let Kaiya's words soak in. She had never complimented her before, and might not ever do it again. She had to savor this moment, even in the midst of turmoil.

"Kaiya…what—"

"Now watch what happens when a trained kunoichi battles." Kaiya smirked again before turning her back to her comrade. "Take care of Sasuke and Naruto, alright?" Sakura smiled after a few moments, nodding.

"Yeah…" she agreed, as Kaiya stepped forward.

"I want you to do something for me," Kaiya told the Sound shinobi. Zaku lowered her eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked. "What's that?" Kaiya snarled.

"I want you to give Orochimaru a message: If he wants me, he can come for me himself…or else he can stay the hell away."

"Hn." Zaku chuckled. "Don't you know shinobi operate from the shadows?" he questioned. "Only a fool exposes himself." Kaiya stopped, clenching a kunai in her palm.

"Oh yeah?" she snapped. "Well I say only cowards hide and manipulate puppets to do their bidding." She twirled the throwing knife around her index finger, then threw it at Zaku. It was fast, but he managed to deflect it easily with his sound ninjutsu.

"Ha!" he taunted. "What exactly was that supposed to d—" Zaku's eyes widened as what he thought was a rock collided with his cheek, sending him flying several yards before rolling to a painful stop. He stood to his feet, looking around frantically. "What the hell was that?! Earth-style…? Who—"

"You're not very bright, are you?" Kaiya asked him, standing in the place he had been only seconds before. She blew on her knuckles, indicating that she had been the one to knock him off his feet. Zaku growled.

"Impossible!" he declared. "You were just right in front of me. How could you have…?" He thought back to when Kaiya threw the kunai. _That must've been a distraction_, he reasoned. _Was it a clone or something? And she didn't hit me with an earth-style attack; she hit me with her fist. Damn…she's tougher than I thought. And she's fast…she's not like that other one._ "Tch. You little brat."

Zaku stood again and raised his arm in Kaiya's direction. She could see the hole in his palm. Her eyes widened. Before she could blink, she was slammed back-first into the trunk of a tree so hard she dented the bark at least three inches in. Blood trickled down the sides of her mouth; her vision faltered. As her head slumped over, the last thing she saw was three figures jumping in-between her and the Sound ninjas. Then, everything went black.


	15. Kaiya's Nightmare

**Yeah, this is a quick update. MuffinMan9223, lol. Thanks for your review; it brought me joy.**

**I always feels like something needs to be said, but before I ever get to it I totally forget... -_- I just can't wait until these darn Chunin Exams are over. **

Kaiya's eyes opened slowly. When her vision cleared, she could see everyone's attention directed toward the trees. From the looks of things, she hadn't been out for more than a few minutes, because no one had moved too far from their former positions. However, she discovered that the three figures she saw before blacking out were Team 10: Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. They must've sensed all the danger and decided to help out their comrades. She followed their gazes to see two more Leaf shinobi up in the trees. They didn't look too happy.

_Wait, they're from the Leaf…maybe they're that kid's team that's laying there on the ground…_ She glanced at the boy in the green jumpsuit. She wondered who he was and what he was doing in the middle of Team 7 and the Sound ninjas.

Kaiya struggled to stand up, but she could do little more than lean forward. _Tch. After all that, something like this stops me. How pathetic…_ Usagi and Kioko still seemed to be unconscious. As long as they weren't being harmed, she wasn't going to push herself. With those other Leaf shinobi there now, she could relax, at least a little. The boy's eyes resembled Hinata's, which meant that he might be from the Hyuga clan. They were extremely strong, and she was sure he could take on all three of the Sound ninjas by himself if he wanted to.

"It seems that won't be necessary," the boy uttered. Kaiya turned her attention to the others, who seemed just as confused as her. She turned to where Naruto and Sasuke were lying, to see that the Uchiha was struggling to stand. She let out a breath of relief, before something caught her attention. She glanced at him again.

_What's this chakra I feel?_ she asked herself. _I know it's Sasuke's, but…something's not right. It feels so heavy and dark._

Her eyes widened when he stood to his feet. Strange markings covered his body, and there was an eerie purple aura to the chakra that was surrounding him. Her shoulders began shaking; her pupils dilated. _No…there's no way that it's the same…_

_"See this mark? If you don't behave and come quietly, I'll be forced to use this on you, and then you'll be so close to death you'll be able to taste it." _

Her unsteady breaths made her body shudder as a sudden chill ran down her spine. _That's the same mark that Ryoichi had…but why does Sasuke have one too? Orochimaru couldn't have…could he? _

Sasuke was definitely not himself. It was almost as if he were consumed in darkness as he sauntered towards the others. Sasuke's eyes trailed over to Kaiya, who backed herself up against the trunk when he neared her, despite the pain from the wound on her back. He stopped in front of her.

"Kaiya…who hurt you?" he asked darkly, coldly surveying her present wounds with his Sharingan. The way he sounded, it was more like a suggestion and not a question. Kaiya's heart rate hastened, and she turned away from him.

"Get away from me," she whispered shakily. Sasuke stared down at her.

"Who hurt you?" he repeated, more forcibly the second time. "And Sakura too…" He glanced at his teammate for a moment.

Zaku smirked. "Heh…that'd be me."

Sasuke ignored him as he continued to stare at Kaiya.

Sakura's lip quivered as she stared at their interaction. _Kaiya won't even look at him. That's not like her. And Sasuke…why is he so…?_

"Sasuke…your body," Sakura mentioned. The Uchiha turned from Kaiya to look at her. His expression was unreadable. He looked down at his palms and the markings all over his arms.

"Don't worry, Sakura," he told her. "It's just the power overflowing from within me. I've never felt better." Sasuke smirked gaudily. Kaiya gripped her arms with her hands. She was still facing away from him.

"He gave this power to me as a gift," Sasuke continued, remembering Orochimaru. Kaiya's eyes widened. "He helped me remember that I am an avenger. Even if I must eat the devil's fruit, I am on a path where I must gain power at any cost, even if it means being consumed by evil."

_"It doesn't feel good to be trampled on, does it, kid? That's why I need Lord Orochimaru's power. That's why I'll do anything to gain it!" _

She bit her lip as tears slid down her cheeks. _No…not you, Sasuke._

"Now…" Sasuke glanced back at Kaiya, seeing her tears, turning back to the Sound ninjas. "It was you guys, right? You're the ones that hurt them." Kaiya finally looked up to see Shikamaru's team retreating. She could see why: Sasuke's anger was searing, and his chakra grew denser and darker as it swirled around him in a murky purple mass.

_There's no question about it now…that's exactly what happened with Ryoichi_, Kaiya remembered. _So this _is_ that bastard's fault…_

The marks began covering more of Sasuke's body, and in a few seconds they were all over his entire face.

Kaiya stifled a gasp as she watched Zaku attempting to attack Sasuke, even though his chakra was growing at too fast a rate. Dosu, the third member of the Sound team, tried to stop him, but it was no use. She covered her head as Zaku's attack blasted the surrounding area. She lowered her arms to see that she was safely away from the blast zone, lying on her stomach beside an unconscious Naruto and an injured Sakura. She looked up.

"Heh, looks like I've blown them all away!" Zaku declared, grinning victoriously. Kaiya's jaw dropped as she realized what had happened. _Sasuke's so fast! He was able to grab the three of us and move away in an instant…_

"Blown who away?" Zaku's eyes widened when he heard Sasuke's voice. He didn't even have enough time to turn around before the Uchiha slapped him away with no effort. He slid across the dirt with great force as Sasuke made hand signs. "Fire Style: Mystical Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Kaiya watched as Sasuke managed to take hold of Zaku. He held his arms behind him. She didn't like the pleasurable look on his face. He almost looked…sadistic.

"You seem pretty proud of these arms," Sasuke commented wryly. Zaku's pupils dilated as sweat dripped down his brow. Kaiya squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears as Sasuke snapped Zaku's arms out of their sockets. His scream was petrifying.

_Sasuke…_ More tears flooded Kaiya's eyes. _How could you turn into this? How could I let you turn into this?_

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Kaiya, who was shaking as her tears flooded onto the dirt she was laying on. She didn't understand what was happening. _What's going on?_ she wondered. _I've never seen Kaiya this way…she's crying. And Sasuke…this isn't him!_

Before Sasuke made his way to Dosu, Sakura jumped up and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind. "Sasuke, please stop!" she cried. Sasuke paused, glancing back at the pink-haired kunoichi whose own tears were being shed. He then glanced over at Kaiya, who had her head lowered and was sobbing uncontrollably.

_"My family was attacked and killed by a man named Orochimaru. I don't know anything about him; in fact, I just learned his name earlier today. But I know he ruined my life, and I spend every day with a giant hole in my heart."_

The marks on Sasuke's body began to recede slowly. Dosu, seeing that they were saved on a whim, let out a silent breath of relief. _Damn…that was close._ Taking out a scroll, he set it down on the ground as Sasuke collapsed, breathing heavily. Sakura managed to catch him and set him down to the ground gently. Dosu conversed with Sasuke briefly before grabbing his teammates to disappear. Sakura glowered.

"Wait!" she called. He paused, looking back at her. "Who is Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke? Why…why to him?!" Dosu pondered her questions for a moment, before turning.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Our orders were simply to target Sasuke, and we did. As for the reason, I'm not sure. There are many things I'm not sure of." He glanced at Kaiya, knowing there was no way he could take off with her as well, and then disappeared.

It was quiet for a few moments, before Team 10 came out of the bushes. "Hey, you guys ok?" Shikamaru asked, surveying Usagi and Kioko, who were still unconscious, as well as everyone else that had been caught in the crossfire. "Ino, take a look at Lee, Usagi, and Kioko. I've got Kaiya and the kid." He approached Kaiya, who was no longer crying, but shivering quietly with her head still down. "Hey…you alright?" He rested a hand on her shoulder. She slowly lifted her head to look at him, but after a few moments she turned her head in embarrassment. He couldn't remember ever seeing her cry.

"Shikamaru…" Kaiya sat up slowly, staring down at the ground as she wiped the remaining tears away. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed her quietly.

_That's right…that whole Sasuke thing must've freaked her out. Now that I think about it…Sakura mentioned something about Orochimaru. He's the one…_

_ "Some guy named Ryoichi, who worked for Orochimaru, followed me. He said he was from the Sound Village, wherever that is. I tried to fight him, but he had some kind of weird marking that made him transform into this ugly beast. His strength increased, and he easily captured me." _

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a sigh. "How troublesome," he muttered to himself. Giving Kaiya one more concerned look, he smirked. "Well, you sure did give that guy something to think about." Kaiya closed her eyes, giving him a snarl.

"Yeah, for all of sixty seconds," she retorted, crossing her arms. Shikamaru showed her a small grin. _There's the Kaiya I know. _She opened her eyes, turning to her teammates, who seemed to finally be waking up. Relief flooded her face, and her eyes lowered. "Thanks, Shikamaru," she said a few seconds later. "I know you really don't like going out of your way to help someone, especially someone you don't really like." Shikamaru chuckled lightly.

"Well, I like you, don't I?" he asked. "We're friends. And even if you hadn't been here, we probably still would've—"

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Choji called. Shikamaru stopped talking and glanced up at his teammate, who was standing over Naruto. "Help me wake him up." Shikamaru frowned, groaning as he turned his head back to Kaiya. She nodded, and he stood up and walked over to the blonde. When Usagi and Kioko regained full consciousness, Ino gave them a short explanation of what had happened while they were knocked out. Afterwards, they met up with Kaiya, who was still in shock. She wouldn't even look at Sasuke.

"Kaiya, are you—"

"I'm fine," she snapped, her lips curving into a frown. "Stop asking me that." Kioko growled, but because of the tension in the air, she neglected to say anything.

When all the teams had regrouped and recovered, they scattered. The only two left were Team 7 and Team 11.

"Hey, thanks for coming to help," Sakura told the girls reluctantly. Kioko averted her eyes to the ground.

"Well, Usagi and I got knocked out, so we really didn't do anything," she chuckled. She turned to the third member of their team, who was standing a few inches behind them. She had no idea what had happened to her while she was unconscious, but she knew that her day was already pretty crappy beforehand. _Kaiya…I wonder what's gotten into you._

Sasuke couldn't get that image out of his head—Kaiya crying, turning away from him like he was some kind of monster. _"Get away from me."_

Had he really scared her that much?

Kaiya avoided Sasuke's gaze, instead turning to her blonde teammate. He was still confused about everything that had happened while he was asleep, and kept asking questions that nobody was in the mood to answer. She was just glad he was alright.

"Kaiya, we're leaving." Usagi rested a hand on her arm, bringing her out of her deep thoughts. She nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah." She turned to leave, following Usagi and Kioko, when Sasuke rested a hand on her shoulder lightly. She hesitated to turn around, but did so when his grip tightened. Even so, she avoided his onyx pupils, afraid what she might find inside of them.

"Kaiya, I…" But what could he say? Did he regret the power he'd gained? No, of course not, though the feeling it left him with was frightening. But her tears…he hated them. He wasn't sure if she had been crying because she had been hurt, or because of Sasuke's appearance when he woke. Then again, he knew that she would never cry from an injury. It had to be the latter. _I must've reminded her of that day_, he figured. _I really did scare her._

"What is it, Sasuke?" she wondered quietly. He gently turned her shoulders so that she was facing him, and then he grabbed on to both of her arms firmly. He stared her down until she couldn't stand it any longer. When her eyes met his, he saw the fear, confusion, and resentment that were inside of them.

"I'm glad you're alright." Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. He just didn't want her to be afraid of him. "And…" His voice lowered, so that none of the others could hear him. "I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered. Kaiya's eyes widened, then narrowed. "I can't stand to see you cry."

At Sasuke's apology, Kaiya lowered her head, grabbing Sasuke's forearms while he still held onto her. Then, she pushed herself forward into his arms, thin tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Don't scare me like that again," she murmured into his shirt. "Please…" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her torso. For a few seconds, they stayed silent. "You guys be careful from here on out. We'll be waiting for you on the other side." Kaiya stepped away, and not another word was said as Team 11 took off into the canopy.

When they had been going for a few minutes, Kioko couldn't help but ask, "So…what was that about just now?" Kaiya kept her eyes forward. All she wanted was this test to be over. They had both their scrolls; now all that remained was making it to the gate. It had been three long days since the test began, and she just wanted to get it over with.


	16. Troubled

**Well, these things are getting pretty annoying. I'm having a little writer's block with the prelims, but whatever. Oh, and just a fair warning: I like making speeches. :P**

To the girls' relief, they made it to the tower without incident. They stepped inside the eighth gate, only to realize that no one was inside.

"What the hell?" Kioko exclaimed. "Is this some kind of joke? I'm tired and hungry and fed up with all of these ridiculous—"

"Will you give it a rest already?" Usagi muttered crossly. "Look up there." She pointed to the wall, where a banner hung above them. After studying it for a while, Usagi took out the Heaven and Earth scrolls. Kioko lifted her eyebrows.

"Usagi, are you sure…?" The younger girl nodded.

"We weren't supposed to open them until we made it to the tower, right?" she reminded them. "Well, it looks like they want us to look at the scrolls now." Kaiya and Kioko shared a look before nodding. Usagi tossed the Earth scroll to Kioko, while she held onto the Heaven scroll. Both girls opened them at the same time, with Kaiya standing in the middle.

Kaiya's eyes widened as she read the kanji written on the scrolls. "Guys, this is a—" Both girls holding them knew what it was, so they threw them aside quickly. Just as they hit the ground, a cloud of smoke arose from the two, and when it cleared…

"Huh?!" all three girls screamed at once.

"Sup, guys?" Kotetsu Hagane smirked at the surprised looks on their faces. He could see how worn out they were; he surveyed the injuries on each of them. For the most part, they weren't too bad, but Kaiya seemed like she had more wounds than her teammates. Though she was trying to hide it, she was barely able to stand. "Team 11 of the Leaf…you're Ronin's brats, right?"

"Who the hell are you?" Kioko wondered, crossing her arms. Kotetsu's eyes narrowed, but then he grinned.

"You three look like you've been through a lot the past three days," he commented. "Heh…but you all seem pretty tough, too…for a bunch of girls." Kioko glowered after he ignored her question and insulted them. Before she could retort, he explained, "Alright, listen up: We Chunin are required to meet up with the Second Exam takers when they've made it to this tower."

"What for?" Usagi questioned.

"To greet you." Kotetsu placed a hand on his hip as he gave the girls a thumbs up with the other. "Look up at the banner." Kioko, Kaiya, and Usagi turned their attention back up to the banner they had noticed earlier. "This was written by the Hokage; it's the motto of the Chunin. I'm here to explain it to you." After he did so, the girls were dismissed and advised to get some rest, paying a visit to the infirmary. Kakashi met up with them there, a blank expression on his face as he held an orange book in his hand. Kaiya rolled her eyes. _He's always got that stupid thing with him…_

"Kaiya, Kioko, Usagi…I'm relieved to see the three of you made it," he greeted, putting the book away, smiling underneath his facemask. "But, uh…the three of you don't look so good." Kaiya frowned, crossing her arms.

"You really need to learn how to speak to women," she advised him irritably. But her look of anger quickly dissipated as her eyelids drooped down. She was too tired and in too much pain to hold an expression for long. Kakashi's eye lowered as he noticed her staggering. When she passed him, he clearly saw the rips in her shirt where her back collided with the tree trunk. It was ideal for them to have bruises, cuts, and for their clothes to be in tatters, but it looked like they'd been through a whole lot more than the norm.

"You guys need some food and rest," he suggested, following them through the halls of the infirmary. Kioko and Usagi weren't terribly injured, but they weren't going to argue with relaxing after what they'd just been through.

"Fine," Kioko muttered, frowning as she dragged herself to her assigned room. "I won't disagree with that, Kakashi-sensei. See you guys in a couple of days." Usagi looked up at the Jonin.

"Where's Ronin-sensei?" she wondered. Kakashi glanced down at her.

"He's running some errands for the Hokage and should be done by the end of the Second Exam. He told me to take care of you guys if you made it through before the fifth day…looks like his confidence in you wasn't just his pride speaking." The young girl grinned.

"I'm just glad that part is over," she admitted. "I'm going now…Kaiya, I hope you get to feeling better." She gave her teammate a worried glance, hoping Kakashi didn't notice. "Sensei, please make sure her wounds are taken care of quickly." Kakashi nodded, and she turned and walked away, leaving the two behind. Kaiya tottered slightly, trying to grab onto the wall. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but he had noticed her weakened state as soon as he caught sight of her.

"Come on, you too." Kaiya turned away, a troubled look embedded into her face. He wondered what had happened in the Forest of Death to make her that way. _Kaiya doesn't seem like herself_, he noted. _I'll ask her about it later, when she's regained her strength. It looks like she suffered plenty of injuries in there…she probably lost a good amount of blood from that wound on her back. I wonder how long ago it was that she received it._

"Kakashi…I need to talk to you," Kaiya said, her voice faltering. Her vision faded in and out, but she fought to stay conscious. She couldn't tell if it was pure exhaustion or from blood loss. Her silver-headed guardian kneeled to the ground, his back to Kaiya. She fell forward, and when her arms were securely around his neck, he stood to his feet and carried her to her room.

It only took a matter of seconds for Kaiya to fall asleep. Kakashi could hear her heavy breathing against his neck and figured she was in a much needed, deep slumber.

When her wounds had been dressed, Kakashi came into her room and sat at her bedside. With his orange book out, he read until the sun sunk below the horizon. He looked out at the sunset, thinking of his own team. _How are you guys doing?_ he wondered. _You still have two days left…you can do it. I believe in you._ He glanced at Kaiya, who hadn't moved since she arrived. Slowly, he placed the book face down on his lap, resting a hand on top of hers. She twitched slightly, but then relaxed.

"I'm proud of you," he told her quietly, grinning.

…

By the afternoon of the next day, all three girls were up and checked out of the infirmary. Kaiya felt like she'd been asleep for a whole week, and she was well rested at last.

"Damn, it sure felt good to sleep in a bed and take a bath," Kioko said, once they all met up with each other. She grinned, giving her team a thumbs up. "We made it through the worst of it guys…well, at least I hope that was the worst of it." She chuckled, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Kaiya and Usagi shared a look before they laughed.

"To think that we almost got our ass handed to us just a day or two ago," Kaiya added with a sigh. "And now we're all laughing and relieved we made it out alive." Kioko and Usagi nodded.

"I wonder what Ronin-sensei's doing at this moment." Kaiya tapped her chin thoughtfully at Usagi's question.

"You know, come to think of it, I would've expected him to have seen us by now. I bet he'll be happy when he learns we made it to the Third Exam."

"Yeah," Kioko agreed. "That idiot's probably off doing something stupid, wasting time as usual. But he probably already heard about us, knowing him." Kaiya smiled and seemed to remember something.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kakashi today?" she asked. Usagi and Kioko shrugged.

"What for?" Kioko questioned. Kaiya grabbed her arm and stared at the ground.

"It's nothing to worry about or anything. I just…need to tell him something. Those headaches and—" Kioko's eyebrows furrowed.

"Is this about whatever happened in the woods?" she guessed. Kaiya closed her eyes and lowered her head. Kioko scoffed, crossing her arms. "You're so easy to read, Kaiya. You should work on that." The said girl looked up at her teammate, a confused expression on her face. Kioko turned away, her hands on her hips. "I mean, really…what kind of ninja gives what they're thinking away so easily?" Kioko poked Kaiya's shoulder with her index finger. Kaiya glanced up at her with a quizzical countenance. The dark-haired girl's expression softened. "It didn't seem like you had any idea what was going on either. Just know that as your teammates, we don't care. We'll stand beside you no matter what." She smiled suddenly, and Kaiya returned it. "And also…if you're afraid, you can tell us. I promise not to make fun of you—to your face, at least."

"Yeah…thanks, Kioko."

…

Kaiya found Kakashi where she figured she would—at the K.I.A. stone. He had his book out as usual, but was paying no attention to it as he stared at his teammates' names etched in the tablet. She stood beside him, leaning her head against his arm. He glanced down at her casually.

"Feeling better?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Of course," she answered with a smirk. "It doesn't take me long to recover. You should know that by now." Kakashi nodded, closing the book and placing it in his weapons pouch.

"Sorry about leaving before you were discharged. But I figured you'd want to spend some time relaxing by yourself."

"I'd rather be with you for a while, if that's ok." Kakashi turned his head toward her. His single eye was closed, indicating a smile underneath his facemask.

"Come to think of it, you wanted to talk about something, didn't you?" he remembered. Kaiya lifted her head and turned away, trying to find a way to tell Kakashi what she experienced in the Forest of Death. The last thing she wanted to do was think about it, but she knew it was important that she inform somebody, and Kakashi was the one she trusted the most.

"Yeah, uh…" Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed, and he sat down in front of the K.I.A. monument, motioning for her to join him. When they were both seated, he turned to her with a serious expression.

"What is it, Kaiya?" he wondered. His tone indicated that he knew it was important—maybe dire—and he wanted to hear about it immediately. In fact, it almost seemed like he knew what she was going to say. Kaiya blinked, staring at the grass underneath her feet.

"Well…during the Exams, we…" Her hands started shaking as she remembered all that had happened in a short span of three days. It had seemed like so much longer than that. "We were attacked by some Grass kunoichi…she was really scary, almost like she wasn't human." She took in a deep breath. Kakashi's expression seemed to harden. "And," she went on, "she called us out by name, even though we've never seen her before. Her voice was slithery like a snake; when I looked into her eyes I was paralyzed with fear. I don't think she—or her teammates for that matter—were just mere Genin. They were strong, maybe even stronger than you." Kakashi's eyes lowered. _It must have been the woman whose face was stolen. Since Orochimaru is directly involved in Kaiya's past, Anko and the Hokage informed me immediately after that incident with him the other day…but there's no way she fought with him head on. She would be—_

"Stronger than me you say?" Kakashi reiterated. Kaiya nodded.

"Yeah," she replied solemnly. "She could've killed us, but we were saved by a Waterfall team." Kaiya's eyes lowered. _I was unconscious most of that time, but I remember opening my eyes to see the Taki insignia on that girl's arm as she healed me…but other than that, I'm lost. Neither Kioko nor Usagi told me anything about it._

"The Waterfall, huh…" Kakashi lowered his head with his eye narrowed. Kaiya knew that look—he was thinking hard about what it could mean. Kaiya tapped her fingers against the limestone they were seated on.

"There's something else," she added. "Before the Taki team came to our rescue, something happened. With me." Kakashi clenched his fists. "I've been having really bad headaches lately, and they're always followed by intense pain and then unconsciousness. It was the same with Ryoichi and those other shinobi with him. This time it was similar, except I didn't black out at first. Even so, I don't remember much of what happened, like it was all a blur. Then, I felt this strange sensation before passing out, but it wasn't for the same reason as before. It kind of scares me, so I wanted to tell you." Kakashi sighed, scratching his head.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" he asked a few moments later. He had a feeling she was building up to something far worse than just being attacked—either that, or she was trying to avoid it. Kaiya closed her eyes, remembering as Sasuke stood with a blackness hovering over him that she couldn't ever imagine in her worst nightmares.

_ "Don't worry, Sakura. I feel the power overflowing from within me. I've never felt better." _

_ "He gave this power to me as a gift. He helped me remember that I am an avenger. Even if I must eat the devil's fruit, I am on a path where I must gain power at any cost, even if it means being consumed by evil." _

"I don't want to say anything and get him in trouble," Kaiya decided, twisting a piece of her lengthy hair around her index finger. "If I tell you, there's a chance he might get disqualified from the Exams. But…it's not his fault." Kakashi's face darkened slightly. "It's Sasuke." Kaiya let it out quick, before she could change her mind. She knew that if she didn't tell someone, Sasuke's life could be in danger.

Kakashi stiffened, and his expression turned from troubled to firm. By the look on her face, she wasn't talking about something miniscule. This was serious, possibly life or death. _So, she knows about the occurrence after all. Does she know Orochimaru was behind it?_

"So you guys ran into each other, then," he figured, trying not to push it all out of her. He knew that if he demanded answers, she might break down and change her mind about telling him. She seemed to be having enough trouble as it was. It wasn't just the incident with Sasuke. It must have also been the encounter with the Kusa shinobi.

Kaiya nodded. Letting out a sigh, Kakashi leaned back and stared at the sky for a minute or two. Then, his gaze fell back onto her. She was staring at the grass; she seemed to be shaking. Kakashi rested a hand on her shoulder for comfort. That's when tears started sopping down her cheeks and onto the ground.

"Kaiya, he won't get in trouble. I promise."

"Kakashi," Kaiya said, trying to choke down her sobs. He leaned closer to her, giving her his undivided attention. His grip tightened. "It was _him_. It was Orochimaru. He was there in the forest, and he got him." Streams of salty tears were now flooding down her face. Kaiya shuddered as she continued in a failed attempt to keep them at bay. Kakashi's visible eye widened, and he closed it in order not to concern her. _I can't let her know that I'm already aware of that_, he thought. _So Orochimaru was telling the truth. He really did attack Sasuke._

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Tell me what happened during the Exam." And so Kaiya recalled everything from the moment Team 11 stepped through the gates to the moment when Kotetsu appeared before them.

Kakashi straightened up, removing his hand from Kaiya's shoulder. He didn't try to hide his unease this time as he stared off into the distance quietly. Kaiya looked up from the ground, hoping to find solace in him, but she found nothing but distress. Her eyes lowered.

"Kaiya, dry your tears." At Kakashi's demand, she glanced up at him in question. His expression hardened, and his head turned so that he could look at her. She blinked. "The same man that's after you has now targeted Sasuke," he continued. His tone proved that he was absolutely serious. He wasn't taking this lightly. Standing to his feet, he stuck his hands in his pockets, his back to Kaiya. "From here on out, you're going to have to stop thinking things are going to work themselves out on their own. It's time for you to start making things happen yourself. That is, if you want to protect him." Kaiya turned.

"But, Kakashi, I did nothing out there," she argued. "Kioko, Usagi, Sasuke—people that I've never even met before—they all had to rescue me. Someone's always saving me." She looked down guiltily. "I always thought I was one of the best ninjas in my class because of all the training I had, from the greatest shinobi in this village…but I was only fooling myself. I'm not as strong as I thought before. I might as well not even be a shinobi." Kakashi's eye narrowed as he listened to her words. Then, he turned his head to glance at her. His eyebrows furrowed.

"You sound weak," he told her frankly. Her eyes averted to his. "You've defeated yourself before you've even come face-to-face with your enemy. How pathetic." Kaiya blinked again, surprised that Kakashi would say such a thing, especially to her. "You told me long ago that you wanted to be like your father, didn't you?" he remembered. Kaiya nodded slowly. "And you want to be Hokage, don't you?" She nodded again, looking away. Kakashi's body turned to her, and he lowered himself so that he was looking directly into her eyes while she was still sitting. "Well, in this current state," he told her, "you're nothing like your father." Kaiya's eyes widened in shock, but Kakashi wasn't finished: "You'll never become Hokage, not with that kind of attitude." She looked away again, because she knew he was right.

"Your father wasn't cowardice," Kakashi reminded her candidly. "Even though he always sought peace before a fight, he never backed down. He looked danger right in the eye and faced it without hesitation, even when he knew he might not survive. That is a shinobi's duty, Kaiya. When you become Chunin and then go beyond that, every day of your life will be filled with suffering. You won't always be on a mission; your comrades won't always die—but you'll have that burden to carry with you until you pass on into the next life.

"Whether it's the pain of your past, the death of someone close to you, or the fear that the person you love most could be taken from you at any given moment…that is a weight we ninjas must bear. But never do we admit that we aren't strong enough to persevere. Never do we give up when circumstances bring turmoil. Because at that moment, we are no longer shinobi…we are cowards. And there is only one road for cowards—and that is a path that only scum travel." Kakashi stood to his full height, seeing that Kaiya had her full attention on him. She clenched the hem of her shirt tightly. "Now listen up," he instructed, "because I'm only going to say this once." She nodded. "If you're doubtful of your strength, then become stronger. If you doubt your use, then train to become something useful. And if you're afraid, then take your fear by the horns and overcome it. Your insecurities only make you a burden to your team. There's no way you can become a successful shinobi—and certainly not a Hokage—with the mindset you have now. Your thoughts have power, Kaiya; use them to your advantage."

When Kakashi had given his speech, he turned his back to Kaiya again. She continued to stare up at him with admiration. Taking out the book from his pouch, he opened it casually.

"I'll take care of things with Sasuke when he gets out of the Forest of Death," the Jonin assured her. "In the meantime, you should worry about your own team. Now, go on home and rest. I'll be there later on." Kaiya nodded, jumping to her feet and taking off. She stopped before she was completely out of sight and ran back to him.

"Thanks, Kakashi," she said, embracing him tightly. Kakashi's eye widened at first, surprised at the contact. Save maybe one or two times, the two had never hugged. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her head to his torso for a few moments before putting it back down. Kaiya looked up and smiled cheekily at her guardian, and he smiled back. His eyes wrinkled as his lips upturned underneath his facemask. Kaiya ran off again, waving as she disappeared. He waved back before turning around to face the K.I.A. stone once more. Sighing, he lowered the book in his hand and stared at the name **Obito Uchiha **etched into the monument.


	17. Reassemble: The Prelims Have Begun

**It's been a while...I think. I lost track of time...I don't even remember when I last updated, but it wasn't more than like, two weeks...right? Anyway, I am happy to say that I am almost done writing these stupid Chunin Exams. **

**Well, I'm just going to go right out and say an eternal thank you to MuffinMan9223 for all reviews, future, past, present, etc. And I would also like to thank everyone who has followed or favorited the story as well. Finals are coming up next week, so I won't be updating for a couple of weeks. So, enjoy these paraphrased preliminary matches! :D (Sorry, but I don't want to write each of them out, so most of them will be skipped over).**

Kaiya was relieved to see all the rookies there, especially Naruto and his team. Kioko, however, was disappointed.

"Darn it," she muttered, her hands on her hips. "I was hoping that we'd knock some of our comrades out of the competition." Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed, making her shrug. "What? Is it so bad for me to say that? I didn't say I wish they had died during the Second Exam." She muttered, "Although…I have a couple of people in mind that I wouldn't miss." Kaiya lowered her head and closed her eyes, trying to take her mind off of that awful experience. She was praying that they became Chunin then, so that they'd never have to go through the Forest of Death ever again.

"Kaiya." The said girl looked up to see Sakura. She couldn't help but show her surprise, because she'd never approached her before—unless it was to tell her off. Kaiya blinked.

"Oh, Sakura…" She paused. "It's uh, it's good to see you guys made it." She nodded, but Kaiya could tell by the distant look in her eyes that she didn't come to her to chitchat. Her eyes lowered. "You want something?" she wondered. Sakura's gaze averted to the floor before it rested on the brunette again.

"I don't really want to do this, but…" Her expression reminded Kaiya of her own just the day before, when she spoke with Kakashi. This had to be about— "I wanted to tell you what happened to Sasuke. He listens to you, so maybe…maybe you could talk him out of overexerting himself." Kaiya's mouth hung slightly ajar as she listened to her comrade's request. Sakura's hand reached up and touched her arm lightly. Her look was one of total desperation. Kaiya figured that's the only way she would approach her.

"Sakura, I…I don't think that I should…" But Sakura wasn't budging. Kaiya took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Alright, alright. Let's talk." They walked to the corner of the large room so that Sakura could tell her what happened in the Forest of Death.

_What the hell? Are you telling me that woman was…?!_

Sakura explained that the woman from Kusa had been Orochimaru in disguise, and he had bitten Sasuke's neck, causing a strange mark to appear. Later, that mark covered his entire body and gave him the dark, frightening chakra that Kaiya saw when their teams crossed.

Kaiya was speechless. Orochimaru—the man that destroyed everything she loved, her worst enemy—had faced off against her and she had been completely oblivious.

Sakura glanced at the ground, holding her left arm with the opposite hand. "Kaiya…" Tears rimmed the bottom of her eyes, but none fell. "Please, I'm begging you…don't let Sasuke get hurt. I don't ever want to see him in that much pain ever again." Kaiya was astounded by the sincerity of Sakura's plea. Kaiya wanted nothing more than to protect Sasuke from any kind of suffering, but she knew that was impossible.

"I…" Kaiya clenched her fists. "I'll do my best," she promised. "But…I don't think it's my place to tell him not to continue. You'll have to do that yourself, Sakura. He's on your team, after all." Sakura stared at her, but seemed relieved, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you. I'll try." Kaiya started to go back to her team, but before she could, Naruto and Sasuke approached the two girls. Kaiya's mind flashed back to the Forest of Death, and she quickly turned away from Sasuke. Naruto ran up to her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight.

"Kaiya! I'm so glad you guys were able to pass too." She nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, same." When they separated, Sasuke approached her slowly, lifting up an arm; his expression was unreadable. Kaiya's eyes widened, and she backed away. Sasuke saw this and stopped advancing, his arm falling down to his side. He clenched his fists, starting to say something, but stopped. Kaiya averted her eyes to the floorboards and began walking back to Kioko and Usagi. She took a few steps and then stopped. With her back to Team 7, she closed her eyes; her bottom lip quivered and tears threatened to fall.

_I can't turn my back on Sasuke now_, she thought. _I can't let Orochimaru take him from me too._

Kaiya gradually turned back to them with a solemn countenance. Suddenly, she ran into Sasuke's arms, with her arms pressed against his chest. Tears ran down her cheek and onto his shirt as he stood there surprised. She stepped away almost as soon as she had tackled him.

Sasuke looked down at the floor before lifting his gaze to Kaiya slowly.

"Kaiya…" Still, he couldn't find the words to say to her.

"You don't have to say anything," she told him, after seeing that he didn't know what to tell her. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." He looked at her. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop you from getting hurt." _If I would have been able to stop Orochimaru before he made it to Sasuke, he would have never…_

"…" Before Sasuke could respond, Anko, all the sensei, and several other village officials appeared at the front of the room. They all turned.

"Let me congratulate all of you for passing the Second Exam!" Anko shouted to the remaining twenty-seven contestants. They looked around at who they would be facing off against in the next test. "Now listen up as the Hokage explains the Third Exam." The small crowd of young shinobi grew quiet. Kioko and Usagi shifted to Kaiya's side, who was still standing by Team 7.

"I wonder what it'll be," Kioko whispered to her teammates. Usagi and Kaiya nodded.

"I don't care what it is, as long as we don't have to go back into that damn forest," Kaiya murmured back. The other two girls agreed. She turned her attention to Sarutobi. _Tch. Knowing the Old Man, he's going to give us some sort of lecture…even though I've gotten plenty of rest the last couple of days, that doesn't mean I want to stand around all day and listen to him go on and on about being a shinobi. I just want to get this Exam over with so that I can be Chunin._

Everyone stood around and listened as the Hokage explained the real reason behind the Chunin Exams. Kaiya hid her surprise, but inside she was reeling with emotions. _Kakashi, Uncle Asuma, or Ronin-sensei never told me about this…it would've been nice to know._

After a while, another shinobi appeared before the Hokage and bowed. "I apologize, Lord Hokage," he greeted, coughing incessantly. "From here on out, as the Third Exam proctor, may I explain things?" Hiruzen's eyes lowered as he nodded.

"Of course," Hiruzen agreed, standing aside. Hayate stood and faced the crowd of contestants.

"Hello, everyone," he said. "My name is Hayate Gekko. Before we can begin the Third Exam, there's something you all must do." Kioko pouted, crossing her arms.

"Ugh! What is it?" Hayate's eyes lowered.

"There must be a preliminary round to decide who will participate in the Final Exam," he explained. He coughed a few more times.

"Preliminary round?! What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru protested.

Sakura asked the next question: "Why can't we all participate in the Third Exam?" Hayate glared.

"Unfortunately, there are too many participants who made it this far," he answered. "The First and Second exams were too easy." Kaiya's eyebrows knit together frustratingly. _Easy? Yeah, right! Just because he's a Jonin already doesn't mean he can call those two tests easy!_ She snarled. "According to the Chunin Exam rules, we have to reduce our numbers for the third test. There will be many guests during the Third Exam, so the battles might take too long. We are limited in time, so…" Hayate glanced around as he paused, coughing. "Anyone who is not up to battling, all who want to quit after hearing all of this, please step forward. The preliminaries will begin immediately."

"Heh?!" Kioko bellowed. "Why the hell are we going to do them right now?" She didn't get an answer.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to throw in the towel." Everyone's eyes rested on Kabuto, who had a nervous smile plastered on his face as he raised his hand. Naruto and his team seemed especially shocked by this.

"Is there anyone else who would like to forfeit?" Hayate inquired.

When Kabuto was dismissed, Sakura turned to Sasuke with a worried expression. Kaiya was the only one who caught it. Before she could say anything, Sasuke grabbed his neck with a pained expression.

Sakura bit her lip before exclaiming, "Sasuke, you should quit too!" Kaiya's eyes lowered. _As if he would quit after coming so far…he's too stubborn and prideful for that._ "Please, Sasuke! I'm so scared…" Tears ran down her dirt-stained cheeks. Kaiya almost felt sorry for her. By the look on Sasuke's face, he seemed to be contemplating what Sakura was saying, but Kaiya knew that in the end, he would do what he wanted to do, which was fight.

"…" The young Uchiha stared at the ground quietly for a few seconds. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Sasuke, you're not in any condition to fight!" she declared with salty tears in her eyes. As Kaiya expected, Sasuke glared at his teammate, grasping his neck tightly with his hand.

"Shut up!" he shouted. Kaiya thought Sakura would listen, but instead, her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned.

"I don't care what you do to me, but I'm telling Kakashi-sensei about that mark." Sakura started to raise her hand, and Kaiya's eyes narrowed. Sasuke also reached out his hand to stop her, but Kaiya beat him to it.

A stunned Sakura stared at Kaiya, who had a strong grip around her wrist. Sasuke and Naruto, as well as Kaiya's team, seemed just as surprised.

"Kaiya…" Sasuke's eyes lowered to the ground. Sakura glared at her, trembling as she searched her eyes for the answer to her obvious question:

"Why?" she uttered, tears streaming.

"Sakura, don't you dare say anything about what happened to Sasuke in the Forest of Death," she commanded sternly. Kioko and Usagi shared a look, wondering what she was talking about. Kaiya's expression softened, but her eyes were still firm. "We all worked our asses off getting to this point…to back out now would mean that Sasuke wasted his time and efforts. Sasuke…well, I'm sure he wants to prove himself here, just like the rest of us." She turned to him, but she wasn't able to read his expression; his eyes were closed. She put her focus back on Sakura. "I won't pretend I'm not worried about him, and you'd bet your ass that I'm pissed off at that bastard Orochimaru for showing up at a time like this. But that being said, Sasuke's old enough to make his own decisions. If he wants to go on despite that mark, then let him. The best you can do as his teammate is to stand by him and be there. You got that?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at Kaiya for a few seconds, before bowing her head. Kaiya knew she wasn't going to leave it at that, but there wasn't much more she could do to her at that point other than give her a speech. When she had finished talking, she released Sakura's wrist slowly, turning around. She looked forward towards Kakashi. "I'll be watching Sasuke closely to make sure he's alright," she told them. "Good luck you three." She started to walk off, her teammates following her. When they were out of earshot, Kaiya looked back at Kioko and Usagi. "You guys…" Her hard expression lifted, and now all her worry and anxiety were evident. "I'm so scared right now," she admitted. "I hate seeing him this way." Kioko and Usagi glanced at each other, before they each rested a hand on Kaiya's shoulders.

"He'll be alright," Kioko assured her. _Who am I kidding? If we're dealing with that bastard Orochimaru that was once Anko's sensei, Sasuke's doomed to hell. And Kaiya…she's so worried about him._ Kioko grinned assuredly, giving her teammate a thumbs up. "He's got you and his team, Kaiya. He'll be ok." Usagi nodded, grinning as well. Kaiya knew they were only being sympathetic and were probably just as concerned, but she was comforted nonetheless. She gave them a small smile.

"Thanks, guys. That makes me feel better." _Even if it is a lie… _Kaiya stared at the sensei in front of them. She looked at Kakashi sternly, wondering what he was thinking at that moment. _I wonder if he's already taken care of the situation_, she asked herself. _Knowing him, he probably has. I bet he knows exactly how he's going to resolve everything_. That gave her peace as well. Kakashi could be a downer sometimes, but he always took care of the serious things. Kaiya could rest assure that he was already planning on a way to help Sasuke. In fact, he probably already had the solution.

…

Kaiya figured Kakashi had already spoken with Ronin about the encounter Team 11 had with the Kusa ninja, which turned out to be Orochimaru. But did he know that last detail yet? He might've, but it was hard to say. Ronin was waiting for his team on the upper level, just as Sasuke and one of Kabuto's teammates were preparing for their prelim match. _Man, he's really ugly_, she noted. _And I can't even see his entire face. Eesh_. Before she greeted her sensei, the brunette looked down to see Kakashi passing by Sasuke. They seemed to be dialoguing, before Kakashi walked away casually. Sasuke looked tense.

_Kakashi…please don't let him…_

"Kaiya." She turned to her sensei, who looked annoyed. His arms were crossed, and his bottom lip stuck out as he frowned. "Were you listening to me?" he wondered, irritated. Kaiya chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck as a sweat drop slid down the side of her face.

"Ehehe…sorry about that, Ronin-sensei," she apologized. "I'm just a little distracted at the moment, I guess. Mind repeating what you said?" Ronin's eyebrows furrowed. He rolled his eyes. _That look on her face…I know she's worried about Sasuke. Lord Hokage, Anko, and Kakashi have already met with me. Since Kaiya encountered Orochimaru in the woods as well, this situation involves her and the others. How troublesome…_

"Well, I was just saying how proud I was of you three making it this far," he answered moments later. "Not to brag or anything, but by my calculations you guys should be able to beat almost everyone here one-on-one. At least, the rookies should be no problem for you." _Sasuke would usually be a threat to even Usagi, but right now it's hard to say…_ Kaiya's eyes averted to the floor.

"Who cares about that?" she asked solemnly. "I just want these stupid exams to end." Ronin smiled softly, ruffling Kaiya's long hair like Asuma and Kakashi usually did. She looked up at him in question.

"Kaiya, a ninja shouldn't show their emotions," he reminded her, lifting an index finger matter-of-factly. She frowned. "But besides that, you should have faith in your friends. It'll be ok; don't worry." The young girl's eyes widened slightly. Ronin patted her head as he looked down from the balcony. "Sasuke's one hell of a fighter. Just watch." Kaiya looked down to the floor as well, smiling as Sasuke prepared to battle Yoroi.

"Hey there, kiddo." Kaiya glanced behind her to see Asuma, smoking a cigarette with a large smile on his rugged face. Her eyes widened, and for the first time since beginning the Chunin Exams she felt happy, as she wrapped her arms around her godfather.

"Uncle Asuma!" she exclaimed warmly. The Jonin chuckled, pressing Kaiya against his abdomen.

"I heard you guys had it pretty rough in there," he said. "Are you alright?" Kaiya's smile faded as she turned away.

"For the most part, yeah," she replied. "Still…" Asuma's eyes lowered. Resting a large hand on Kaiya's shoulder, he squatted to look into her eyes easier.

"Kaiya, listen. Whatever happened in those woods, it's over. Think about this moment, right now—support your comrades; concentrate on your own match. Become Chunin, and then you can worry later. As a shinobi, you're going to have to push through situations like this. Do you understand?" Kaiya closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh. With clenched fists, she finally nodded.

_"He looked danger right in the eye and faced it without hesitation, even when he knew he might not survive. That is a shinobi's duty, Kaiya. Whether it's the pain of your past, the death of someone close to you, or the fear that the person you love most could be taken from you at any given moment…that is a weight we ninjas must bear. But never do we admit that we aren't strong enough to persevere. Never do we give up when circumstances bring turmoil. Because at that moment, we are no longer shinobi. We are cowards. And there is only one road for cowards—and that is a path that only scum travel."_

"Yes, Uncle Asuma. I understand."

…

_Wait a second…he _stopped_ it?!_ Kaiya's eyes widened as she watched Sasuke's curse mark recede in the middle of it taking over his body. Her knuckles turned white from how tight her grip on the rail was. She, as well as her team, watched in awe as Sasuke defeated his opponent easily from there on out. The battle was only a matter of mere minutes. Along with his challenger, Sasuke collapsed. Kaiya bit her bottom lip. _Come on, Sasuke, get up_, she pleaded, as Hayate stepped in the middle of the two.

He surveyed Yoroi first, and before he was finished, Sasuke managed to push himself to his knees. Kaiya let out a breath of relief as she tumbled backwards. Ronin reached out and caught her, setting her straight again. He gave her a look of concern, but she only smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, Ronin-sensei," she told him. "I was just so nervous I guess I almost fainted." Ronin glared at her for a few moments before nodding.

"I'm stopping the match here," Hayate announced. "The winner of the first match is Sasuke Uchiha!" The latter was panting hard, and Kaiya guessed he could barely stay conscious. But he had made it through, and without the mark releasing itself.

Naruto cheered as Sasuke grinned. He started to fall backwards, but Kakashi appeared behind him, letting the Uchiha fall back on his legs. He had his book out. Kaiya grinned._ Kakashi…thank goodness._ Kaiya could also see the relief on Sakura's face. Kaiya was glad she didn't have to regret her judgment in supporting Sasuke's decision to stay in the Exams. If he'd gotten hurt, she would've felt personally responsible.

Running down to greet him, Kaiya wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's neck gently. "I'm so glad you won," she told him, lowering herself to her knees. Kakashi and Sasuke read between the lines: _"I'm glad you weren't hurt." _Kakashi stared at her firmly, but didn't say anything as Kaiya backed away. Sasuke managed a smirk, though he was still breathing heavily.

"You'd better win your match too," he stated, resting a hand on her shoulder. She placed her own on top of his, giving him a nod.

"Of course." They were silent for a few seconds before the medical team arrived. They suggested Sasuke receive treatment; however, Kakashi assured them he would take care of him. Kaiya let out a breath of relief. _Well, that makes things easier on me. Now that Sasuke won and he's in Kakashi's hands, I can focus on my own match._

Sasuke tried to argue with Kakashi, but the Jonin straightened him out. Sasuke lowered his head in silence as his sensei turned to Kaiya next. "Go back up to the balcony, Kaiya," he instructed. "The next match is about to begin." She nodded, helping Sasuke stand to his feet. Kakashi gave her a nod. "Just in case I don't make your fight, good luck." Kaiya smiled at her silver-haired guardian.

"Thanks, Kakashi." She gave Sasuke one last look before rejoining her team.

**Abumi Zaku and Shino Aburame **

…

**Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugu **

…

**Kioko Saito and Sora Ryoto**

Kaiya turned to her raucous teammate, who was already wearing a smirk.

"Heh, that time already? Well, guess it's time to kick some ass!" she shouted, punching the air. Kaiya, Usagi, and Ronin nodded.

"Good luck," the three said together. Kioko gave them a thumbs up.


	18. Battle Array

**Hello again. Remember when I said I wouldn't update for about two weeks? Yeah, I lied. But not on purpose. Classes were canceled today, so here I am. But seriously, I won't be updating until sometime after next Saturday, which is when I have my last final. That's less than two weeks, but let's not get technical here.**

**MuffinMan9223: Nope, still here. Trust me, I intend to finish this story and the sequel so I can finally move on with my life. :) And thanks, good luck to you on your finals as well. I'm in college too hehehe, so I'm not jealous. ;D**

**And now for a disclaimer! (Hold all applause please). You Bleach fans may or may not recognize Kioko's attack, which comes from Hyorinmaru, owned by Captain Hitsugaya. Yeah...I kind of _borrowed_ some techniques from Bleach for several people, actually. You'll see a lot of them as the Chunin Exams progress. I do not own these attacks, although I did modify some of them slightly.**

_I really wish I could be fighting Sakura or Ino, but I guess this'll do. At least I'll have an opponent who can do some real damage._ Kioko stared at her opponent firmly—the same girl who'd healed Kaiya in the Forest of Death, the same girl whose team saved them from the creepy Kusa shinobi.

"Small world, isn't it?" Sora asked Kioko as she took her place in front of her. Kioko grinned widely, showing her teeth.

"Yeah, guess so. Come to think of it, we never did get to see what kind of jutsu you had back in the Forest of Death." Kioko tapped her chin thoughtfully. "To be honest, if you're anything like those other guys, I'm going to have some trouble." Sora chuckled, crossing her arms.

"Guess you'll find out soon enough," she retorted smugly. Kioko's eyebrows furrowed. _Grr…there's nothing more I can't stand than a person who talks to me in that tone. I'll show her._

Kioko balled her fists as the proctor raised his hand. "Begin," he announced, and Kioko sprung forward. She was never one to hesitate.

"Ronin-sensei…" He only glanced down at Kaiya before turning back to the match, not really wanting to take his eyes off the fight.

"What's up, kid?" he wondered. "You still seem troubled." Kaiya's eyes lowered.

"I just want to know what's going to happen to Sasuke," she admitted. "I don't understand why Orochimaru would come after him." _He did try to capture me, but it appeared as if I wasn't his main objective. He didn't attempt to give me any kind of mark at all. So…why was Sasuke his target?_

Ronin pressed his lips together in thought. Kaiya thought he might have the answer, but didn't want to share it with her for some reason. She hated when they kept things from her—Kakashi, Asuma, Ringo, Tzu, the Hokage, and even her own sensei.

With a sigh, Ronin said, "Kakashi took him to the infirmary after his match. He's fine, for the moment." Kaiya frowned.

"What do you mean for the moment?"

"He's under the ANBU's watch right now, just in case Orochimaru tries to come after him again. The village will do all it can to prevent Orochimaru from taking him. There's no need for you to worry, Kaiya." The latter looked up at her sensei with a small smile. She seemed relieved and nodded.

"Ok," she told him. "I trust all of you to keep him safe." Ronin smirked back.

Meanwhile, Kioko and Sora were engaged in a taijutsu battle for the time being. Kioko clenched her teeth, blocking strong kicks and punches from the Taki kunoichi. _Tch. Taijutsu's never been my strong suit. But this girl…she's better than Kaiya. But at least she's not faster._

Kioko jumped back, flipping a few meters away. Making quick hand seals she shouted, "Ice Style: Ice Needle Jutsu!" She swiped her arms, and sharp needles of ice flew towards Sora quickly. Her eyes widened as they closed in on her.

A few seconds later, everything was quiet as Kioko frowned. The ice needles made contact with the ground, but as far as making contact with Sora…

"What the hell?" Kioko shouted, crossing her arms angrily. "What the heck happened?!" The Leaf kunoichi's eyes widened as a kunai dug into her back lightly. Tiny drips of blood trickled onto the floor. The cut wasn't deep, but it wasn't very comfortable either. Kioko's pupils drifted behind her, where Sora stood holding the throwing knife against her spine. She blinked. "How the heck did you escape that attack?" she wondered. Sora smirked, withdrawing the kunai slowly.

"My jutsu," she answered, closing her eyes as she placed the weapon back into her pouch. "Do you remember when my team saved yours during the Second Exam?" Kioko nodded. "Yoshi mentioned something about my jutsu. If you recall, I disappeared all of a sudden, ending up outside the barrier, even though Haru explained that it was inescapable." Kioko's eyes lowered as she began to see what Sora was implying. "Our collaboration is flawless," she continued, taking her time making hand seals of her own. "I am the only one who can escape the barrier while it is in place. Since you didn't have the chance to see my powers during the Second Exam, I will show them to you now."

"Wait a second…don't tell me you can—"

"Water Style: Great Typhoon Serpent!" An unbelievably large amount of water appeared behind Sora in the shape of a serpent and rushed towards Kioko. Her eyes widened. Before she was washed away, she made more hand signs.

_Ice Shield!_ When the waves cleared, Kioko was still standing, protected by a large wall of ice. Kaiya and Usagi let out a breath of relief.

_I thought she was a goner_, Kaiya thought. _Kioko's ice jutsus are pretty darn powerful for a Genin, but it takes a lot out of her. She's going to have to go beyond her limits if she wants to beat this girl. She's tough…but Kioko's stubborn. She won't go down easily, no matter what the difference in their strength is._

"Hmm, so you have ice-style, huh?" Sora noticed. "Is it a Kekkei Genkai?" Kioko smirked, breathing heavily.

"Hn. Like I'm gonna tell you!" Her eyebrows furrowed. _I don't have much chakra left. She must be a Jonin like those other two, even though they never said she was from Kumo like them. My chances are slim, but I'm not going down without a fight. I think she must be using some kind of space-travel ninjutsu, kinda like the Fourth Hokage. That's the only way she can move so fast and disappear like she does. _

"You ready for more?" Sora taunted. Kioko growled, her eyes narrowing.

"Will you shut up?! I liked it better when you didn't say anything. You're almost as annoying as that Yoshi guy." She crossed her arms. Sora smirked, making more hand signs.

"Water Style: Rushing Wave!" she called. Kioko knew she was done for. _Where is all that water coming from?! And how do I stop it?_

_**"Idiot. Water is a form of ice, isn't it?"**_ Kioko's eyes widened. That voice entering her thoughts wasn't her own. It was far too dark and deep, almost ancient. She disregarded it, but it spoke again: _**"Are you listening to me, you fool?! You can stop her jutsu by converting it into ice. Otherwise, you're going to be taking a nice, long bath before heading to the infirmary! Do it. Now."**_ She gritted her teeth.

"How?" she asked the voice. She heard a sigh.

_**"I'll show you." **_ As if Kioko's hands had a mind of their own, they formed seals she had never seen before. Just as Sora's Rushing Wave threatened to sweep her away, it froze.

Everyone was silent. Sora's eyes widened, and she took a step back. _What?! How could that be? _

Kioko's eyes lowered as she stared at her palms. _Did I really just do that?_ The voice scoffed.

_**"Keep dreaming, you imbecile,"**_ it said. _**"This was my doing. You can thank me by winning this battle and not making me look pathetic in front of my brothers. I will give you some power in order to defeat her. You're almost out of chakra, so do exactly as I say." **_

_Give me some of your…power?_

_**"Silence! You must act now, before she recovers from the shock. We will win this in one attack." **_ Kioko threw her confusion to the side for a moment in order to win. She wanted to be Chunin, and she didn't care if there was a voice in her head as long as it helped her accomplish that. She nodded. _Ok…tell me what to do._

"What's going on down there?" Usagi questioned, scratching her head with a lifted brow. "I didn't know Kioko could do that." Kaiya nodded, a grin appearing.

"It looked like she didn't know that either," she said amusingly. "But who cares? She turned the tide in this fight…literally." She chuckled as Usagi frowned at her ridiculous humor. Ronin's eyes narrowed.

_So…she's finally made contact with It,_ he noticed. _She wouldn't have known how to do that otherwise. And now she's almost out of chakra, which means one of two things: Either she'll collapse from exhaustion, or It will give her some of Its power._

He bit his bottom lip apprehensively. _Don't go out of control, Kioko_, he pleaded silently. _It's not time for you to know yet._

Kioko made more signs that were unfamiliar to her. Suddenly, the frozen wave that reached at least fifteen feet high been crackling and glistening like crystal. Kioko's eyes widened as the ice dissipated into the air, now nothing more than shimmering snowflakes floating in the air.

_This is what you plan on winning with?_ Kioko thought disbelievingly. _What in the world is this supposed to d—_

As the sleet surrounded Sora, circling slowly around her as it began following to the ground, something amazing happened: When the ice made contact with Sora, large flowers sprouted all over her body. Kioko's jaw fell open.

"Wait, what's happening?" she asked the voice. She heard a dark chuckle coming from deep within in her.

_**"This is one of my secret techniques,"**_ it explained. _**"Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral. Every time a snowflake touches her, a flower of ice sprouts. When the number of those flowers reaches one hundred, her life will end." **_Kioko's eyes widened.

"Hold on a minute, I don't want her to die!" she shouted. Sora heard her and cried out.

"Die?!" she repeated. "Hold on, let me go! I forfeit the match; I give up!" She began screaming, and all eyes fell on Kioko. She frantically glanced around, trying to think of a way to end the jutsu.

"Tell me how to stop it," she commanded the voice quietly. "I'm not killing her. She saved our lives, and besides that…I refuse to take a life unless I have no other choice." The voice was silent for several moments, as Sora began sweating and the count of the ice flowers increased. The proctor prepared to jump in, wondering what the hold up with Kioko was. Finally, the ice shattered, and Sora fell to her knees. She breathed heavily, staring at the ground as sweat dripped to the floor like streams. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her body had several wounds where the flowers had bloomed.

Hayate quickly walked over to survey her injuries, raising his hands for the medical crew to take her to the infirmary. When she was gone, Hayate turned to Kioko, who was staring at her palms, perspiration lining her brow. What was that just now?

Usagi and Kaiya shared a look, glancing back at their sensei to see his expression. However, his countenance was hard and unreadable, and so they turned back to their teammate. At that moment, the two girls let out whoops and applauded their teammate for winning the match. Hayate nodded to Kioko, holding out his hand.

"Winner of this match: Kioko Saito."

…

"So they tied, huh?" Kioko noted, staring down at Ino and Sakura as they were picked up and taken to the balcony after their match. "That means neither of them get to participate in the Third Exam." Kaiya nodded.

"Yeah, it's a shame. But…I've never seen the two so determined to fight. It was actually pretty interesting." Kioko scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered. "I'm just disappointed I won't be getting a chance to kick either one of their asses in the next round." Kaiya and Usagi frowned.

**Temari vs. Tenten**

…

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Tsuchi Kin**

…

"How did that lazy bum win?" Kioko wondered with a pout. "He never does anything!" Kaiya smiled. She was getting to know Shikamaru pretty well because of Asuma, and she'd found out a while back that he wasn't as pathetic as he made himself look.

"Hehehe," she chuckled. Kioko turned to her with a glare.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's just that I'm sure something similar was said about you, Kioko," Kaiya replied. Kioko's ears darkened as her silver pupils widened. She balled a fist and waved it in front of her teammate's face.

"Kaiya, you b—"

"Hey now, what's all the fuss about?" Ronin stood over the girls, crossing his arms. Kioko gulped, lowering her fist.

"N-nothing, Ronin-sensei," she stuttered. "Kaiya and I were just—"

"I figured you guys would all get along by now. Life or death situations are supposed to bring people closer together, right?" He smiled, and the girls all shared a look. They returned the gesture.

"Well, I haven't actually put much thought into it, Ronin-sensei," Kaiya told him. "But…actually, you're right. We have been getting along." Kioko and Usagi nodded.

"Yeah," Kioko agreed. "We are." She raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips. "But don't think that we're friends." She smiled at Kaiya's and Usagi's quizzical looks. "Yet."

Ronin chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Before he could respond, something caught his eye. He did a double take, straightening up before a far-off look entered his eyes. Kaiya was the first to notice.

"Is something wrong, Ronin-sensei?" she wondered. The young man blinked, shaking his head.

"No, uh…" But he wasn't looking at her as he spoke. Kaiya and the others turned in the direction he was staring, but all they saw were the Taki twins conversing on the other side of the upper level.

_Them?_ Kioko thought. _Is he shocked that they kinda resemble him or somethin'? I don't get it._

"You three stay here," he instructed, walking off. "I have something I need to check out." Usagi's eyes lowered. _Does he know they're spies? Or is he just suspicious?_

"What was that about?" Kaiya asked with a confused expression. Usagi and Kioko shared a look before turning to her.

"That's right. You were unconscious the whole time we spoke with them," Usagi remembered. "Well, we don't have time to think about that now." The ex-Cloud ninja pointed to the electronic board, where Naruto's and Kiba's names appeared. Kaiya blinked.

_Kiba, huh? _She smirked. _Kiba really doesn't like Naruto all that well, and vice versa. This should be an interesting fight…they're both too proud for their own good. It could take a while for the match to finish._

…

Yoshi's eyes widened and he paled when he caught sight of who was coming near them. He looked to Haru, who had his eyes closed and was turned away. His eyes narrowed slowly. _That's right…Father told him something completely different than the truth. We weren't allowed to say anything to him, all this time. But now he'll learn the truth. I'll make sure of that._

"What is he doing here?" Haru asked quietly as Ronin approached them. Yoshi let out a sigh, crossing his arms as he bowed his head.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "I'm just as surprised as you. I guess this is where he ended up after _that_ incident." Haru's eyes opened slowly as Ronin stopped next to the twins. His eyes bore down on them, but neither one of them could tell what he was thinking.

"If you're not careful, someone might catch on to you guys," Ronin told them, after about a minute of studying them silently. He crossed his arms. "Your mission must be important for you to participate in an enemy land's Chunin Exams." Yoshi glanced at Haru before looking at Ronin sternly.

"Those girls you were speaking with just now, over there—" he pointed to Kaiya, Usagi, and Kioko, who were watching Naruto and Kiba battle. Ronin's eyes averted to them briefly, but then his eyes were back on the twins.

"What about them?" he wondered. Yoshi smirked.

"You know them well, it seems." Ronin nodded, closing his eyes for a moment.

"You could say that," he replied. "They are my students, after all." Haru and Yoshi turned to the young man with surprise.

"All three of them?" Haru asked, surprised. Ronin nodded. Haru's shock quickly turned to bitterness. "Hn. I doubt it was coincidence." The young sensei chuckled, scratching the back of his head guiltily.

"Well, you could say I convinced their Academy teacher to do me a favor…well, at least with the first two. Usagi came later, and it was the Hokage's choice to put her on their team. But he was wise to do so." Haru scoffed.

"I can't believe the leader of this village would put _them_ in your hands," he snapped. "Guess he doesn't really care if they're in good hands or not." Ronin's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned.

"Just who the hell do you think I am?" he questioned harshly. "You haven't seen me in eleven years. You know nothing about me." Haru's face twisted into a frown as he slashed his arm in front of his face.

"I know that you're a traitor!" he shouted angrily. Ronin's eyes widened. "I know that you betray Father just so you could take his place as leader of the clan. He told me everything!" Yoshi gritted his teeth as he jumped to restrain his brother to keep him from attacking Ronin.

"Haru, wait! You don't understand; it wasn't like that!" Haru stopped struggling and took a few steps back.

"You're taking his side?" Yoshi held out his arms to keep the two apart.

"Listen to me, Haru. What you were told was a lie. Ronin didn't betray our Father…_he_ betray Ronin." Haru's pupils dilated. Ronin watched his younger brothers bickering in confusion. He wasn't sure what happened after he fled Kumo almost twelve years ago, but apparently their father wasn't truthful about the events that led to his running away.

Breathing heavily, Haru looked back and forth between his two brothers, who were almost identical, except Ronin was taller, had more muscle, and the white scar across his face. Sweat dripped down his brow as he fought to keep his calm.

When he gained his composure, he asked, "How do you know, Yoshi?" The latter let out a slow sigh, scratching his neck.

"It's because I was there," he answered quietly. "I was there the night he ran away." Ronin's and Haru's eyes both widened.

"You were there?" Ronin repeated. Yoshi nodded heavily.

"Y-yeah…I was. I was out looking for Haru. If you recall, he'd been missing for several days. Father told us not to worry, but—call it twin's intuition—I knew something was wrong. We were only four at the time, and as you know, four-year-olds are curious. I heard you and father talking, and I didn't think anything of it until I heard you yelling Haru's name. So I decided to spy on the two of you…and that's when I heard and saw everything. I learned the truth, but I was too afraid to approach Father or Mother about it because of what happened to you. It was cowardly, but there's not much a child could've done in that situation anyway."

"What…what happened?" Haru inquired. "I want to know the truth, Brother. I want to know _now_." Heeding his stern tone, Yoshi decided it was time for Haru to learn what really happened eleven years ago.

"Well, for starters, Father was the one who arranged your operations," he began. Haru's eyes widened. "Actually, they were more like experiments. You were a lab rat, Haru—by the order of our Father. I'm not sure how, but Ronin figured it out and confronted him. Father told him how much he despised him, and with your new powers you could become the leader and he could get rid of him. Taikyoken was what gave Ronin that scar…" Haru's eyes averted to the thick, white scar outlining his older brother's face. Yoshi went on: "Father disowned him and gave him until daybreak before he came after him. Those assassins that were sent to find Ronin were by Father's doing, not the Raikage's. In fact, Lord A knew nothing about it until the Cloud received word that Ronin had destroyed half of that small village in the Land of Fire. But by then, the Leaf had already apprehended him. But…I would have never thought Konoha would let him stay."

"Hmm." Ronin's hard expression turned to one of guilt. Haru's did also. He studied his long-lost older brother for what seemed like hours before turning away. Bowing his head, he let out a breath he'd been holding for several minutes.

"So, you…you were defending me against our father?" he questioned. Ronin nodded.

"Yes, Haru. I would never betray you or our clan."

"…"

"Father immediately sent ANBU after me, so I didn't have time to stick around and explain things, or even to make sure you were ok. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you. I'm a failure as an older brother." Tears dropped to the floor as Haru jumped into his brother's arms and embraced him. Ronin was stunned for a few seconds, but slowly squeezed him back. Yoshi smiled, crossing his arms.

"Hey, don't forget me now," he remarked, outstretching his arms expectantly. Ronin chuckled, grabbing him and bringing him into the hug too. Ronin had never been so emotional.

…

"Ok, I admit—I'm impressed." Kioko's eyebrows furrowed as she watched Kiba being carried off on a stretcher. She was pouting, but she looked down at the blonde who had just beaten her crush. "Even though I don't like him, I admit that he's pretty impressive for not losing in the first sixty seconds like I thought at first." Kaiya giggled, waving down at Naruto.

"Well, I'm sure he'd appreciate you admitting that," Kaiya said with a grin. "Why don't you tell him when he gets back up here?" Kioko scoffed.

"Yeah, right!" She swiped her hand in front of her. "Like I'm gonna do that! Just because I paid that little blonde bastard a compliment doesn't mean I want to be all buddy-buddy with him, ya got that?! And don't expect any more compliments, because he won't be gettin' em from me!" Kaiya and Usagi laughed, making Kioko's angry expression soften.

"You know, that temper of yours is pretty funny when it's directed at someone else," Kaiya commented. Kioko let out a frustrated sigh, frowning at the brunette.

"Yeah, just shut up," she muttered.

…

**Neji Hyuga vs. Hinata Hyuga**

…

** Gaara vs. Rock Lee**

…

Kakashi had returned some time ago and had been standing near Lee's team, book in his hand. Kaiya caught sight of him and ran to greet him. He knew why she was there—and she knew that he did—but he said nothing as she stood in front of him, waiting to hear the news. After a few moments, Kaiya crossed her arms with a frown.

"Kakashi—"

"He's fine," the Jonin cut her off, making her roll her eyes. "I'm sure Ronin told you he's in the hospital." Kaiya nodded. "After these preliminaries, I'll let you go see him. But until then, you're just going to have to put your mind on the task at hand, which is your own match. That's what he wanted you to do anyway, wasn't it?" Kaiya averted her eyes to the wall, nodding.

"Y-yeah…" Kakashi grinned.

"Well, I'm going off to see my students if you don't mind. I'll talk to you later." He waved as he walked off with his nose in his book. Kaiya let out a deep sigh before turning to the match between Lee and Gaara. She leaned over the railing, remembering Lee as the shinobi who had been injured by the Sound ninjas before her team arrived to help Team 7. She also heard from Naruto that he had beaten Sasuke in a fight before the Exams began. Though Kaiya didn't believe him at first, she was witnessing his skill now.

_That Gaara kid is strange_, she thought. _How weird is it that the sand protects him from getting even a scratch? And Lee…my speed has nothing on his. I wonder how hard he had to work in order to get that fast._

When Lee requested that he be able to take off his leg weights, Kaiya watched in awe as they collided with the ground, cracking the concrete floor and causing dust to fly everywhere. Her eyes widened. _What the hell?! How the heck could that be possible? He's making me look like a little school girl!_

…

**Kinuta Dosu vs. Choji Akimichi**

…

"Well that took all of three seconds," Kioko said with a yawn. "Leave it to Choji to make himself look like a total fool." Kaiya and Usagi nodded. They had to agree with that one.

Kaiya clenched her fists. _I want to get my match over with already so I can go see Sasuke. This is getting tiresome. Stupid preliminaries…_

She glanced up at the electronic board.

**Yoshi Arashi vs. Kaiya Umachi**

She smirked. _Well speak of the devil…looks like I'm facing one of those guys from the Waterfall. _

Kioko and Usagi smiled as they gave her high fives before she jumped onto the rail.

"Good luck," they said together. Kaiya grinned cheekily.

"Thanks." She jumped down, watching as Yoshi did the same. She never had a chance to meet the Taki ninjas that saved her and her team in the Forest of Death, since they left before she was fully conscious. She didn't know what he was capable of, but if he and his team managed to defeat Orochimaru and the other two shinobi with him, then he must've been good.

Kaiya bit her lip in frustration. _This isn't gonna be easy,_ she thought. _But if Kioko could defeat that medical ninja, then maybe I have a chance too. Guess we'll find out._

"GOOD LUCK, KAIYA!" Naruto bellowed from above her. Kaiya glanced up at the blonde, who was leaning against the railing with his arms flapping over his head like he was attempting to take flight. Her anxious expression lifted into a grin as she gave him a thumbs up.

"Hn. That knucklehead," she muttered, turning back to Yoshi. The latter had a smile on his face as well, crossing his arms as he tilted his head toward Naruto.

"That kid…he's pretty interesting," he said to her. "You guys seem close. Is he your boyfriend?" Kaiya's face paled. Gritting her teeth, she pointed at Yoshi accusingly.

"What?! Yeah, right! Naruto's my best friend and that's it, ya got that?!" Yoshi chuckled, shrugging.

"It was only a question," he assured her, holding up his hands in defense. "To tell you the truth, I'm actually relieved." He grinned. "Someone as cute as you with a guy like him…well, it just doesn't make much sense." Kaiya's cheeks reddened, and she lowered her arm. With her eye twitching, she crossed her arms and turned.

"Humph. You're only trying to get me to let down my guard," she figured, her eyes narrowing. "But it's not going to work. If you think you can distract me with a lame line like that, you're sadly mistaken, buddy." Yoshi gave her a wry smirk. Hayate raised his hand.

"When you're ready, begin." Kaiya shot Yoshi a toothy grin back. _I can't wait to beat the crap outta this guy…_

"Come to think of it, you saved my team in the Second Exam, right?" Kaiya questioned. Yoshi nodded, pulling out a handful of shuriken from his weapons pouch.

"Yeah," he answered. "I forgot—you were unconscious the entire time. That means you don't know what kind of jutsu I possess. Of course, that also means that I don't know anything about your techniques. So I guess that's fair." Kaiya stared at him sternly.

_He seems confident_, she noted. _And not the kind of confidence a knucklehead like Naruto has. The look in his eyes…he's edging me on, but safely. I'd say whatever kind of techniques he has, they're pretty darn good. I can't let down my guard for a second, or else I might end up losing more than just this match._


	19. Ronin's Past Revealed

**Hey, I'm back. :) So, exams went pretty well. 3 A's and 2 B's for the semester, so I'm a happy girl right meow. Hope those of you that took exams too did well on yours. And now...CHRISTMAS BREAK. :D**

**Anyway, so here we are again, and with a back story. OOOH. I hope it's interesting to you all. And if you don't know what Raiju is, you should look it up. It's pretty interesting...and weird. May I just say that Japanese culture is strange, yet it's very interesting to learn about. So enough about that. **

**IaniDG11: Thanks for the review! Sorry, but the match won't really be continuing for a couple of chapters...sorry bout that. But you're great. :D**

**Emzy2k11: Thanks for your review!**

Sweat trickled down Usagi's brow. She and Kioko gave each other troubled expressions before turning back to their teammate.

"This is bad," Usagi told Kioko fearfully. "She doesn't know about the Arashi brothers' powers. Even worse, she doesn't know that Yoshi is a Jonin. His clan is known for its large chakra reserve." Kioko nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Those two guys have a killer collaboration jutsu…the amount of chakra they use is incredible. They were able to do an extensive amount of damage repeatedly without it tiring them out. He's capable of so much destruction. Kaiya's preference for taijutsu won't be much help to her in this fight. She'll have to use ninjutsu." Usagi closed her eyes for a moment.

"It's water against fire. The odds are against her, but she's kind of like Naruto—she won't let something like that stop her. One thing we know for sure: Kaiya's not going to give up. So at the very least, this should be interesting." She glanced over at their sensei, who was standing by Haru, watching the match. As far as she knew, she had been the only one to catch the Arashi twins and their sensei embracing. _Is there a possibility that they could be…?_

…

"Imagine that," Haru said, looking down at the floor. "Your student verses your brother. Who will you support?" Ronin frowned, crossing his arms as he stared at Kaiya. He grabbed Haru in a headlock, smiling as his younger brother struggled against his grip.

"First of all, don't say that too loud. Second of all, why the hell would I root for someone who's already a Jonin?" The pupiless shinobi chuckled as he was released.

"You're just as temperamental as ever," he commented, rubbing the cricks out of his neck. "Time hasn't changed you, Brother." Ronin didn't reply. Haru's smile faded as he watched Kaiya and Yoshi battle. "She's pretty good at taijutsu." Ronin's eyes averted to his brother. "She's fast…faster than a normal Genin should be." Ronin's eyes returned to the floor.

"You know as well as I do that she's not a normal Genin," the young man retorted. "After all, isn't that why you're here?" Haru closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath.

"We're supposed to be watching for suspicious activity among the contestants in the Exams. When we explained this to your team, we left out one crucial detail: the anon that gave us the mission specifically wanted us to watch out for the Legend hosts of the Leaf. They said it was imperative that they were protected at any cost—especially Kaiya Umachi." Ronin's eyebrows furrowed.

"And why is that?" Haru's eyes lowered, wrapping his fingers around the railing securely; his knuckles turned white from gripping it too tightly.

"They feared Orochimaru would use this as an opportunity to take her," he answered sternly. Ronin's eyes widened.

"W-what?! You're kidding!" Haru shook his head, letting out a deep sigh.

"I don't know how our anon knew such a thing—either about Orochimaru or Kaiya—but either way we knew we couldn't turn down the mission. It turns out the source was right. We stumbled upon Orochimaru with Kaiya already in his hands."

Sweat dripped down Ronin's brow. He already knew Orochimaru had infiltrated the Leaf and interrupted the Exams, but he didn't know that he had made contact with Kaiya.

Why didn't she tell him? He figured at the very least she would tell Kakashi.

"He had Kaiya?" he repeated, distraught. Haru took his hands off the railing, turning to his brother with a stiff nod. "How the hell could she keep that to herself? That little—"

"Hold on, Ronin," his younger brother interrupted. Ronin stopped reluctantly. "Orochimaru was in a disguise—a different body."

"Different…body?" Haru nodded.

"Yes. There were three Kusa shinobi that attacked Team 11, but my eyes cannot be deceived—it was Orochimaru." Ronin crossed his arms, scoffing.

"And how the hell would you know that?" he wondered irritably. Haru frowned, pointing to his pupiless eyes.

"The ability I was given when these eyes were cultivated," he explained. "I can see past the chakra networks and into the bloodstream; not only that, but I can store the memory of each individual's chakra network like a database. While everyone's is typically the same, I can see the microscopic differences. I see body heat in great detail, and I can depict them like fingerprints of individuals. I can even tell their blood type. I never forget the imprint of the bodies I come in contact with. Orochimaru was the first person I saw with these eyes. I could tell it was him easily." Ronin blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"So you're telling me those eyes of yours are almost like x-ray vision?" he asked disbelievingly. Haru sighed.

"In a sense, I guess you're right," he answered with an irritated tone. "My sight is used as a tool to break down parts of the human body to determine the components of a person's DNA, anything that makes them unique. My eyes take it to the extreme, using body heat and the chakra network to identify an individual and store it into my brain as data. I can see details that wouldn't even be detectible by radar. I can determine an opponent's strengths and weaknesses and determine his chakra nature and any biological defects or otherwise because of my ability to see the breakdown of his genetic makeup."

"Damn." Ronin chuckled nervously. "But then, I guess that's Orochimaru for you." A disappointed expression appeared on Haru's face, and he turned away.

"I can't believe my own father would put me through something like that," he said sadly. "And I can't believe I blamed you for everything that's happened." He sighed, rubbing his neck. "Now I'm wondering why father hated you so much." Ronin clenched his fists, gritting his teeth as he thought back almost twelve years, to the last time he saw or heard from his father.

* * *

"How could you do that to your own son?!" a twelve-year-old Ronin shouted. "He's only a child, you bastard! If he would've died—"

"Silence yourself, Ronin," Raiden, his father, commanded harshly. "I did this for the good of the clan. Haru was no good to me the way he was before, but now…he will become even stronger than me." Ronin clenched his fists, a shocked expression on his face.

"You're a monster, working with that snake to make experiments on your own flesh and blood. You've turned this clan into something that I'm ashamed to be a part of." Raiden glared down at his eldest son, who was almost a replica of himself: spiky, black hair; intoxicating grey eyes; the abilities and capabilities to become the leader of the Arashi clan.

"If you don't like it, feel free to leave. It's not like I care whether you inherit this clan or not. In fact, I'd prefer it if you were dead and out of the way. Now that Haru, the second heir of the clan, will become more powerful than the actual heir, I see no reason to keep you around." Ronin gritted his teeth angrily.

"Damn you!" he shouted, pointing his finger accusingly at his father. "I don't care what happens to me, but you gave Haru to Orochimaru as a lab rat, all to glorify yourself! What kind of leader—or father, for that matter—would allow such a thing?" His blood was boiling so hot, he thought he was going to explode. The preteen had always been a hothead, but this time it was almost more than he could handle. Raiden smirked at his outburst.

"As if I care what you think, insolent child." He chuckled darkly as he pulled out a golden katana. "Your brother is but a small yet worthy sacrifice to make the clan stronger than what it already is. You should be proud of him; he's a hero. The Arashi clan will soon rule the Land of Lightning." Ronin's eyes narrowed, watching his father hold up his infamous sword: Taikyoken, the Sun Blade, which had taken the lives of many elite shinobi from every one of the Five Great Nations over the course of thirty years.

"Sacrifice?" Ronin repeated, indignant. Raiden nodded.

"Yes. It wasn't clear whether the boy would survive or not, so Orochimaru also gave him a curse mark to increase his chances. Of course, there was no guarantee he would live through that or the experiment itself, either. But Haru has a will stronger than iron, much like you and I—even at his young age. The experiments were successful, and now your brother has a special dojutsu that will change the future of this clan and make history. He will take your place as heir…and you will die." Ronin's eyes widened as his father suddenly attacked him.

His movements were so fast, he couldn't even move; there was no time to blink, much less react. All Ronin saw was a flash of gold, and then red as his blood splattered all over the wooden floor of their compound. Moments passed by with no feeling at all. He was so awed by the power his father's Taikyoken possessed that it took many seconds for the pain to register through his body. _So this is what Taikyoken's victims feel before their death. It's so…surreal._ But once it did…

Ronin fell to his knees, grabbing at his face as he let out bloodcurdling screams of pain. Raiden wallowed in his son's suffering, smiling as he sheathed his dagger and took several steps back. The screams pelted the late night air for what seemed like hours, although they were mere minutes.

Raiden was so focused on Ronin that he didn't notice a four-year-old Yoshi standing behind the door, watching everything that was taking place. He stayed silent as he turned his head and covered his ears, unable to keep himself from seeing and hearing his father killing his own heir. Tears slid down his face in streams.

Ronin's head lay in a pool of his blood. Though he'd lost a good amount, he wasn't close to being dead. Raiden frowned, circling the boy bitterly.

"Hmm…you're the first person that has received a cut from Taikyoken and lived," he informed him. "And with such a strike to the face, you should have been dead in an instant." He tapped his chin, squatting and grabbing hold of Ronin's hair to pull his head up. Ronin winced, but his voice was gone due to his powerful cries of pain. "Though you are powerful for one so young, you've been nothing but a burden to me your entire life." Raiden picked Ronin up by his hair, tossing him to the side. The preteen rolled across the floor, coming to a stop on his left side. He could barely breathe, much less move. Yoshi was able to catch a glimpse of his brother's injury—a thick, deep cut that began at the bridge of his nose and stretched all the way down to the end of the right side of his cheek. It was red with blood that had still not stopped flowing. Ronin's eyes had lost all light in them, and it appeared that he was scarcely alive.

"When you were born, I knew that you had been gifted with extraordinary powers," Raiden continued, walking over to Ronin and kicking him across to the other side of the room. Yoshi ducked behind the wall as his father passed by, holding his breath and praying his father didn't notice him. Raiden strolled over to his beaten son and pressed his foot against his throat. "You've always had so much to offer this clan, yet you don't use all of your gifts because you are afraid of your own power. How pathetic. You're not worthy of leading the Arashi." Ronin choked out blood as his father pushed down harder.

"But because you were the oldest and no doubt the strongest of your brothers, I had no choice but to keep you as heir to this clan. But at last, I found a solution in Orochimaru's research." He outstretched his hands, his eyes widening maniacally as he explained, "By taking Haru, the next in line after you, and giving him new and untold powers, I am finally able to rid the world of the scum I was forced to call my son for twelve years." Tears ran down Ronin's cheeks, stinging his gash as they trailed down the large cut on his face. Raiden frowned, lowering his arms. "What kind of shinobi cries?" he questioned. "You're not even worth killing."

Taking his foot off of Ronin's jugular, the boy could breathe at last. He sat up, gasping for air as blood continued to flow from his laceration, as well as from the corners of his mouth and temple. His eyes lifted to his father wearily, his vision faltering as he neared unconsciousness.

"You're in luck, son," Raiden said. "You've caught me in a good mood tonight. While I'm really itching to kill you, the anticipation of your brother's new powers have heightened my spirits, so I'm going to do you a little favor: I'll give you one hour to get as far away from here as you can before my hatred for you causes me to chase you down. If I don't find you by daybreak, I'll come back home and that'll be the end of it. However, if I find you before dawn, I'll finish the job I started. Ya got that?" Ronin stared at his father silently, unable to speak. Raiden frowned. "Oh, and you know what that means, don't you? It means that I no longer consider you my son. You are no longer recognized as a member of the Arashi clan. Now get out of my sight, before I change my mind."

Ronin weakly stood to his feet and stumbled out the door. Closing it behind him, he toppled over, only to be caught by Yoshi. At that moment, a young girl in the clan happened to walk by, letting out a panicking scream when she caught sight of Ronin's injuries. She quickly ran over to him and dragged him to his room, where she used medical ninjutsu to take care of his wounds. When she was finished, she packed a bag for him, after Yoshi told her all he had seen and heard.

"Good luck to you, Master Ronin," she said with a bow. "You don't have much time now…you must leave immediately, or you will be killed." Ronin, still unable to speak due to his extensive throat damage, nodded, embracing the young lady for her kindness. Though she was able to stop the bleeding and close the wound, the cut on his face was deep enough to leave an ugly white scar as a permanent reminder of his father's hatred and betrayal. Ronin touched his face lightly, wincing from the pain. It had already been twenty minutes since his father's warning. He didn't have much time.

Turning to his older brother, Yoshi began to cry as well. Ronin lowered himself to his youngest brother's height. Smiling he gave him a look that said, "You're gonna have to take care of Mother and Haru, ya got that?" Yoshi nodded sorrowfully, wiping tears from his eyes. Quickly taking a pen and paper from the desk in his room he wrote a note and gave it to his youngest brother. It read: _Make sure Raiden doesn't harm our family. Someday, I'm going to come back here and take back our clan from him. I'm going to return it to Kiri too, where we belong. So become strong, and remember that we will always be brothers, no matter what comes our way in the future. Goodbye, Yoshi._

Then, he disappeared into the night.

…

Ronin ran as fast as he could. He'd lost a considerable amount of blood, but he couldn't think about that now. He could see the border of the Cloud Country only a few minutes away. He glanced up at the sky, gritting his teeth as he watched the first sign of dawn approach. He had only a short time before his father's unit would track him down.

_Where can I go?_ he wondered. _It makes sense to enter an enemy country for refuge, but they may not buy my story. I may be jailed, or worse…and yet, it's better than being killed by my own father, who will be coming for me soon. If I run to an ally, my father may send word that I'm a criminal and for them to hand me over. Even if he didn't, he'd have easy access into that country. Either way, I'm a dead man. I have no choice…I'll just keep running until I figure it out._

He managed to escape the Cloud safely, and went on to the Land of Rice Patties. Unable to go on much further, he decided to stop and rest. His wounds were still troubling him, but he could tell that they were healing. There wasn't much in such a minor land; it didn't even have a hidden village to support it, or a hospital he could go to. However, there were several fields, with every kind of crop from nuts to vineyards. And of course, more than anything else, there were rice fields.

After about an hour of waging through the fields searching for a market, he finally found one. "At last," he croaked. His voice was slowly returning, and even though it hurt, he would have to communicate in order to get a bite to eat. Stopping at one stand, he put a handful of apples into a bag, handing the merchant some ryo.

"Thank you," Ronin told him, going on to the next one. After about three stands, he stopped at a small store. "I'm going to have to change my clothes with them all torn like this," he muttered to himself, putting away his forehead protector. His spiky locks covered his forehead, and he wiped sweat from his brow. He purchased new clothes and a canteen. The cashier looked him over suspiciously. She was older, probably in her sixties or seventies, with greying black hair in a high bun and deep, blue pupils the color of the sky. He could tell she had been very beautiful in her youth.

"You look like you're quite a ways from home," the old woman noticed. "Are you running from something?" Ronin frowned, averting his eyes to the wall.

"None of your business," he murmured. The woman's eyes narrowed.

"If you're looking for a place to go, the Fire Country is the safest if you're in a hurry. If you're looking for escape, I'd try the Land of Iron. That is, if you're not a shinobi." Ronin sighed, bowing his head.

"Look, lady, I _am_ in a hurry, alright? So could you stop asking me personal questions so I can be on my way?" She chuckled, placing his things into a bag. When he tried to hand her the money, she pushed his hand back. At his confusion, she grinned.

"It's not often people your age come through this country alone," she informed him. "It must mean you're in a difficult situation. You seem troubled, so I figure it would help you out if I show you a bit of kindness." Ronin's heart melted at the elderly woman's smile. He looked down guiltily.

"You'd do that for a brat like me?" he asked. She laughed again.

"You seem like a fine young man, in my opinion—just a little anxious. Now go, my friend. The Fire Country isn't but a half a day's journey from here. You can make it by nightfall if you hurry." Ronin nodded, taking his things and placing it into his pack.

"Thanks, Granny." As he stood in the doorway, he turned around. "What's your name?" he wondered.

"My name?" she repeated. She smiled. "My name is Tori Taka. And yours?"

"It's Ronin A—" He looked down sadly, and Tori gave him a quizzical stare. "My name is Ronin."

"No last name?" He shook his head.

"No, not anymore," he replied. "It's just Ronin."

"Hmm." Tori closed her eyes before nodding. "I hope to see you again someday, Ronin. Take care, my friend." He nodded, waving as he ran out.

Just as Tori Taka had said, the border to the Fire Country wasn't too far off. He had sprinted all the way and needed to stop in order to catch his breath. With his throat injury, he couldn't breathe as easily as before, so he had to limit himself physically. Coming to a halt, he knelt beside the river in the Valley of the End, filling up the canteen with water and washing his face. He changed clothes, and after eating a small portion of the food he had just bought, he packed up his things and prepared to go the rest of the way into the Land of Fire.

_To think that I'm being reduced to seeking refuge in enemy territory_, he thought angrily. He stopped in his tracks, turning his gaze behind him as a kunai whizzed by.

He dodged it just in time.

Even with a full backpack, he managed to regain his balance and dodge efficiently as several more weapons came his way. He made it across the river, facing the direction in which he was being attacked.

"What the hell?" he uttered. "Daybreak has long since passed…so why am I being attacked?!" He expected to see his father's face appear before him, but he was wrong.

Out of the shadows of the forest came four ANBU Black Ops in robes. The Cloud symbol was etched onto their porcelain masks. Ronin glared at them in question, pulling out a dagger from the sheath on his right leg.

"Why are you here?" he inquired loudly. "I didn't do anything for you to come all this way." They were standing over the cliff that led from the Land of Rice Patties into the Final Valley. He was standing on the opposite side by the riverbank, closest to the border of the Land of Fire. "I expected my father to come after me, not the ANBU. How did he persuade you to help him find me? Besides, he said that if I wasn't found by daybreak, I was free to go." The four ANBU said nothing as they appeared around him on every side, closing him in.

"Your father gave us no such order," the first ANBU stated. "We were told to search until we found you…and then eliminate you. We will not allow a rogue ninja to roam free." Ronin snarled; the hand that held his blade shook as he silently cursed his father.

"That bastard…he tricked me. He never had any intention of letting me go. He just wanted me to believe I would have a chance to get away. And he accused me of betraying my village and sent the ANBU to assassinate me…what a coward." Another ANBU chuckled.

"You are just a boy," he said, matter-of-factly. "You have yet to learn the way of the shinobi." The twelve-year-old's eyes narrowed.

"The way of the shinobi?" he repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"Shinobi operate in the shadows," the third ANBU explained. "Trickery, deceit—anything that can be used to catch the enemy off guard—we will use it without hesitation. That is how we gain the advantage over our adversaries." Ronin's eyebrows furrowed.

"I see." Clenching his fists, Ronin put away his weapon. The fourth ANBU lifted an arm and pointed to him.

"Have you given up trying to resist us? This is a battle you cannot win; it's useless."

Ronin smirked, making quick hand signs. "Water Style: Rushing Dragon!" The river behind him exploded as the water rose and shaped into a dragon. It lunged toward the four ANBU, and they could do nothing more than jump out of the way. When the water cleared, Ronin was gone.

"Damn it!" the first Black Op shouted. "He got away!"

Ronin pushed aside the pain that tried to register in his brain and kept running until he saw the outline of a small village up ahead. Pushing himself past his limits, he forgot about his injuries and plunged ahead. Bursting through the gates of the village, he didn't stop for anything, not even the people in his path. He looked back after a few minutes to see that the ANBU were hot on his trail. While his distraction worked, he didn't know how much longer he could stay ahead of them. They were much older, faster, and experienced than him. On top of that, he was wounded. Sooner or later, they would catch him again.

"Stop!" one of them called out to him. "Or else we'll have no choice but to attack." He ignored them as he kept going. Then, he felt a burst of energy jolt through his body as a lightning bolt struck him in his left calf.

Because of the speed he was going he couldn't stop, and so he tumbled over and rolled for several yards before coming to an abrupt halt against the side of a building, denting the wall slightly. Everyone that was around it scattered, screaming as they tried to move out of the way before they were hit too.

"Damn…" Ronin pushed himself up to his knees, but he was still weak from the scuffle with his father. On top of that, his leg was now bleeding profusely. "I have no choice then," he told himself. "I have to use _that_ jutsu." Breathing heavily as blood trickled down his chin, he staggered to his feet. Instead of running off again, he stood his ground as the ANBU faced him once more. Swiping his hand over the corner of his mouth, he made hand signs.

"What's he doing this time?" the third ANBU questioned.

"It appears to be some kind of summoning," the second answered. "But…I've never seen those seals before. What…what could he be—"

"Summoning Jutsu…" Ronin said quietly, his eyes closed as he slammed his palm against the ground. "Raiju: Thunder Beast!" All four of the ANBU members' eyes widened behind their facades.

_Impossible! Only Lord Raiden could summon such a creature! This child couldn't possibly—_

A loud thunderclap shook half the village as the ground underneath the Black Ops crumbled. Bursting forth from the depths came a large, weasel-type being that reached twenty feet high and fifteen feet wide. Its body was composed completely of lightning; its color was a mixture of white and blue, and it shimmered and chirped like thousands of bolts of lightning mashed into one large creature.

Panting, Ronin took several steps back. He looked around, scanning the area for any civilians that might get caught in the crossfire. No doubt Raiju would destroy at least half the village with one attack, but that was a risk he was willing to take in order to survive. He wasn't going to let his father have the satisfaction.

Raising his right arm, he commanded, "Raiju, attack." At his master's order, the beast roared, and the sound of thunder exploded across the entire village. Out of Raiju's mouth came a large, condensed ball of lightning. Ronin covered his face as it was released; it was so bright that everything around him turned white and he was blinded for several seconds. Everything in front of him within a five mile radius was doomed to be eradicated. That was almost half the village.

The ANBU either tried to defend themselves or escape, but their attempts were futile. The sphere of lightning exploded, and Ronin could only hear the hair-raising screams of the ANBU members, until they were silenced a few short moments later. When Raiju disappeared, Ronin couldn't tell if he was imagining the demolition before his eyes or if he was hallucinating. Before he had time to process his thoughts, he fell flat on his face, all his chakra and strength gone.


	20. Those Things That Are Precious

**Ok, last part of the flashback, lol. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate it :D**

Ronin's eyes fluttered open. The right side of his face was bandaged, covering the scar his father inflicted on him. Several other body parts were wrapped as well. _Who dressed all of my wounds?_ He couldn't move anything; all he could do was look around with his left eye. He was surrounded by four white walls and an open window; he was tied down to a bed with worn, leather straps, which was part of the reason he was immobilized. It didn't matter, though. He had no will or strength left to run any longer. He wouldn't fight anymore.

"Looks like you've had a rough day, kid." Ronin's uncovered eye averted to the voice slowly. A male, probably in his late twenties or early thirties, was reclining on the window sill. The light breeze was blowing his shoulder-length, brown locks to and fro; he was smiling at Ronin, no doubt studying him thoroughly with his dark, verdant pupils. His arms were crossed.

Ronin frowned at his cynicism, closing his eye. "Where am I?" he asked solemnly. "The last thing I remember, I was in a village near the border of the Fire Country. I…don't remember much after that. Was I captured after all?" _No; their orders were to kill me, not to seize me. I'd be dead by now if that was the case._ The man's smile disappeared as he stood to his feet and approached the preteen. His presence wasn't threatening, but he did exert a sense of authority as he stopped at the foot of Ronin's bed. Taking a large, calloused hand, the man laid it lightly on the boy's bandaged shin, where he was injured by the ANBU Black Ops. He closed his eyes for several moments.

"You're in the Leaf Village," he answered sometime later, opening his eyes. Ronin's eyebrows furrowed. "It's true—you were in the village of Shiru, which is the Land of Fire's smallest village, right next to its border. The Leaf's ANBU Black Ops received word that half of Shiru had been destroyed in a single blow, and so the Old Man sent a group of us to check it out. Thankfully there were no villager casualties; however, the four ANBU we found at the scene…well, none of them made it. I don't see how they would, since their bodies were almost impossible to recognize." Ronin's eyes narrowed. _Serves those bastards right…_ The man stared at Ronin quietly before adding, "You were passed out near them, so we took you back to Konoha so you could receive medical attention. You had several wounds on your body, and that scar…" The man frowned, tapping his chin lightly. "It looks like that scar didn't come from any of those Black Ops. It seems it was healed by a medical ninja, so it must have been inflicted earlier on. That being said, it was only emergency treatment. The wound wasn't completely closed, and so the medics here finished the job."

Ronin was silent for a few seconds. Then he asked, "Why did you save me?" The man gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Ronin gritted his teeth, turning his eye to the bedside table. His bag was laying on it, but it was clear that someone had gone through it. He figured as much, as he was responsible for killing four ANBU members and destroying half a village.

"If I destroyed half a village and killed four Black Ops, why would you bring me to the hospital and fix my wounds?" The man closed his eyes, contemplating Ronin's question. After a while, he stared at the boy, then sat down on his bed. He was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt and metal-plated gloves. There was a unique, red Leaf tattoo on his left shoulder; a grey vest sat over his black shirt. It appeared to be a part of some uniform, but Ronin figured some parts were missing.

He was in the ANBU Black Ops.

"You can't be more than thirteen," the man answered sternly, a look of disappointment on his face. "Why would I let you suffer any more than you already have?" Ronin's stern expression softened at the man's words.

_Does he…really mean that?_ he wondered.

Ronin didn't say anything else. The man looked at him once more, holding up a headband with the Cloud symbol on it. "You're from Kumo," he figured, folding it neatly and placing it in his lap. Tears filled Ronin's eyes. "So were those Black Ops. So, how 'bout it, kid? You gonna tell me the story, or will Ibiki have to force it out of you?"

Ronin shuddered, doing his best to hold back his tears. However, they weren't doing him any favors today.

"My father…" Ronin didn't think it was any of the Leaf's business, but since he did owe them an explanation for destroying one of their land's villages, and since he had nowhere to go now, he figured it couldn't do him any more harm than that which had already been inflicted upon him. The man's eyes narrowed. "My father did something terrible to my younger brother; he's only four, but he let some rogue shinobi named Orochimaru experiment on him." The man's eyes widened at the mention of the name 'Orochimaru'. _Well, he is from the Leaf, so it shouldn't be surprising._

Sweat trickled down the man's face as he listened to Ronin explain everything. "I had no choice but to use that forbidden jutsu. I didn't want to kill anyone or destroy that village, but it was the only way I could survive. It's not that I mind dying, especially at this point." He looked down sadly. "It's just that I don't want to put a smile on my father's face. Besides, I made my youngest brother a promise."

"Hmm…" The man crossed his arms and lowered his head as he put into consideration everything Ronin had just told him. "If what you say is true, the Hokage might not be above forgiving you and letting you off easy." Ronin snarled.

"Of course it's true!" he protested. "I'd never do such a thing unless I had no choice. I'm not like _him_." The man's eyes lowered as he let out a sigh. Standing to his feet, he stood over Ronin's bed once more, looking into his uncovered eye. There, Ronin found compassion and comfort. His anger suddenly faded, and only curiosity remained. _Who…who is this guy?_

"What's your name, kid?" the man questioned.

"Ronin. What's yours?"

"Yasuo," he answered. "Yasuo Umachi."

…

"Yes, you let him train with you for a year, Yasuo, and we were all fine with that," the councilwoman Koharu stated. "However, to place him on a Konoha squad is outright absurd." Yasuo crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair that surrounded a square table in the Hokage's meeting room. Danzo, Homura, Koharu, and Sarutobi were all seated with him. Sarutobi remained silent as the old woman went on. "Not only that, but the entire Land of Fire considers him a danger and a threat to the Leaf. The villagers shunned him the moment he arrived." Danzo nodded, turning to the younger man with a stern glare.

"Yes, Yasuo," he agreed. "Everyone shunned him from the moment they heard the news, far before he reached our village. Everyone that is, except you." Yasuo closed his eyes. "Why is that? Why is it that the founder and leader of the Hunting Division, the former candidate for the Fourth Hokage, the proclaimed Hurricane of the Land of Fire…why is it that you took pity on this boy and showed him mercy instead of justice? Why did you request that the Hokage let him become one of us?"

Chuckling, Yasuo opened his eyes, staring at the three people on either side of him. All but the Hokage frowned.

"What do you find funny, Yasuo?" Homura questioned, lowering his eyes behind his glasses.

"Don't you remember? Don't you remember Seishi? Or is it that you've already forgotten him?" Homura was silent. Yasuo's grin faded and was replaced with a grave expression. "The two boys have a lot in common: They're outcasts," he explained sadly, his eyes averting to the table in front of him. The artificial light above them cast a shadow on his face. "They were forced out of the only homes they ever knew; their fathers treated them like dirt and scarred them for life; they left their siblings behind in order to escape death; they were both just kids…and Orochimaru was involved." Taking a deep breath, his eyes lifted to the elders in front of him. "Ronin's father sent assassins after him, after already making an attempt on his life and promising to let him go. His four-year-old brother was operated on like some kind of lab rat, by his father's order. He was resented for being powerful but also gentle. The boy is strong…he belongs to the Arashi clan of the Cloud—well, at least he used to be." Danzo scoffed.

"What's your point?" Yasuo slammed his hand on the table, making everyone around him jump in surprise. He stood to his feet, gnashing his teeth as he looked over the four of them.

"Are you deaf?!" he barked, gripping his hand into a fist. Yasuo rarely ever raised his voice, and so when he did, people listened. "I swear, you old geezers have got something coming to you if you think for one second that I'm going to let a kid like Ronin sit in the gutter and rot. He's a kid. Not only that, but he's a kid with impeccable strength! Pushing him to the outside would only give him over to hatred and resentment. Don't you understand that people like him need to be protected and taken in? And it's not only because I'm trying to protect my village. It's also because I don't want any child to have to suffer like he's had to. I know I can't save everyone, but those that I can rescue I will do all that I can to help them. It was the same way with Seishi, but you all pushed him away, despite his cries for help."

Sarutobi let out a breath of smoke from his pipe, raising his head to look at Yasuo firmly. "Sit down, boy," he instructed. Taking a deep breath, he obeyed. "I understand what you must be feeling, son," the Hokage went on. "However, we cannot afford to take in every child that comes through our doorsteps from the outside. I will not be against guiding them elsewhere, but—"

"With all due respect, Old Man," Yasuo interrupted, lowering his head, "you just don't get it." Sarutobi's eyes lowered, but he let him continue: "He has nowhere else to go. I've gotten to know Ronin over the past year, and he's like a son to me now. His father has always hated him, but he told me that for the first time, he knows what a father is supposed to be like. He understands what a true shinobi is, and…and he carries with Will of Fire within him." Sarutobi's eyes widened slightly. He bowed his head.

"He carries the Will of Fire, 'ey?" he repeated. Yasuo nodded.

"Yes, Lord Sarutobi. I know I'm asking you to bend the rules for me, just like I asked Minato years ago…but it worked for Seishi, and so I'm asking you to believe it will work for Ronin as well. He's bitter towards most other people, probably because they resent him so much. But if he is put on a team and learns how to work with others, then perhaps people's perceptions of him might change. This has been burdening me since he came to the village, but I wanted to wait until the next graduating class to request that he be put on a team with me. I know how he works by now, and he knows how I work—that's a start. I know that you were planning on placing Itachi Uchiha and Miku Suki on my team as well, but were divided over who the third student should be. Maybe this is destiny." The Hokage tapped the table with his fingers.

"You're determined to make this boy a Leaf ninja under your care," he remarked. Yasuo nodded.

"Yes, sir," he answered. Sarutobi smiled.

"You're a hard man to say no to, Yasuo." The councilmen and Danzo looked shocked that the Hokage would give in so easily. They turned to him.

"Hiruzen, are you mad?" Homura questioned disbelievingly. "That boy, he—"

"Will be a member of Yasuo's team," Sarutobi finished with a stern tone. "This meeting is dismissed."

…

"Listen up, you two," Yasuo announced to his students. "First of all, I want to congratulate you for graduating the Academy at such young ages…especially you, Itachi." He patted the seven-year-old prodigy on the head. "Second of all, I want to introduce to you your third teammate, Ronin. Since we are to be on a team together, I feel that I should tell you a little about him that you may or may not accept at first: Ronin is from an enemy country, the Hidden Cloud Village. However, he is no longer associated with Kumo in any way; he is a Leaf shinobi now, and you will treat him with the respect that a comrade deserves. Am I clear?" Miku and Itachi nodded. "Third of all, I will introduce myself. I am Yasuo Umachi, and from now on the four of us are a team."

…

"Sensei, my father told me to bring these for you and your family." A fifteen-year-old Tzu walked into the Umachi estate, holding a basket full of fresh bread. "He said you really like…" Tzu paused when he caught sight of a young boy sitting at the table with Yasuo. Tzu studied him quietly. _Hmm…it's that boy everyone's been talking about. They say Yasuo-senpai took him under his wing and put him onto his team. I wonder how the Hokage agreed to that._

Yasuo stood from the table, smiling as he approached Tzu and patted him on the back. "Tzu, come in!" he exclaimed. "Amaya is out with the kids getting dinner, but I'm sure she'll be delighted that Ringo was kind enough to bring her treats from her favorite bakery." He turned, outstretching his arm toward the boy who was still seated at the kitchen table. "Tzu, this is Ronin, one of my students. I'm sure you've heard of him." Tzu nodded. "Ronin, this is one of my wife's students, Tzu Nohara. He's only a couple of years older than you."

Ronin looked up from the table slowly, glaring at Tzu for several moments before turning away. A sweat drop slid down the back of the older boy's head. Yasuo sighed, resting a large hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry about that, Tzu," he apologized. "Ronin here doesn't trust a lot of people. You'd understand if you knew his story. The best thing you can do for him is to be friendly whenever you see him. Establish trust, and eventually a friendship will emerge. With you being on Team Amaya, you and Ronin are going to be working very closely together in the near future." Tzu nodded, glancing over at the former-Cloud nin again. _I know it was just for a moment, but right then I saw it…I saw the pain in his eyes. He's longing for a friend, and I…well, I might just be able to be that friend._

…

"Yasuo-sensei, may I ask a question?" Ronin asked, as the two trained together one sunny afternoon.

"Of course, Ronin. Let's take a break." They stopped sparring and sat next to one another on one side of the large tree roots that littered the training grounds. Breathing heavily, Yasuo turned to his oldest student. "What is it?"

"I know you've told us this before," the boy began, "but I still don't seem to understand. What…what is a bond? A real bond, I mean. I want to know what a bond is outside of family ties. I see those kinds of connections every day, and yet…I just can't make the pieces fit." Yasuo smirked. Wiping sweat from his brow, he let out a deep breath.

"Well, bonds are close relationships that form between two people," he explained. "Of course, they aren't limited to only two, but typically that is how they're viewed. Common feelings, experiences, or ties bond two or more people together. An example of this would be, as you said, family ties; another would be the bond that you and I have as teacher and student, or that you and your teammates have as friends and comrades. Understanding bonds and how deep they truly are is a draining explanation, but basically, those people are drawn together by mutual emotions. To create a bond is to understand something intensely unique about someone, and vice versa. When love or a similar emotion is shared between two people, it is a force greater than anything in nature. It feeds, shapes, and nurtures us. Through it, the truest expression of our humanity manifests."

"Wow," Ronin said quietly. "Are there bonds of negative emotions too, Sensei? Or are they just positive?" Yasuo smiled, staring down at his palms.

"You're a smart boy, Ronin," he told him. "Indeed—bonds can be created from negative emotions as well: despair, hatred, and resentment, among others. Those bonds are bonds of poison, and they will do nothing but tear you apart as darkness overtakes your soul. Ronin, stay away from those bonds. That is the bond your father carries with you, but you must sever it. Do you understand?" He nodded. "Good." Letting out a breath of relief, he continued: "Emotions are one way to form a bond, but they are usually created by experiences. They are most enduring and powerful than just mere emotions alone. To keep a bond healthy, one must be totally honest, totally sacrificing towards others—even if they don't deserve it. When one has a need, you rush to help them; in turn, they will rush to help you when you're in want. These kinds of bonds are eternal, such as husband and wife, or long-time friends. Family ties also fall under this kind of bond, though it is expected of a family to do things for each other, because they are also tied by blood.

"Those people that can weather the storm and stand by your side, defying the odds or persevering…these are typically people who have experienced life-changing ordeals along with you—usually in a fight for survival, and in doing so they strengthen trust with each other and create powerful bonds. This is what happens between the three-man squads that make up a team," Yasuo pointed out. "Exposure, fear, grief, tragedy, hardship, suffering, vulnerability…when people identify with each other, they become linked. Not physically, but emotionally and spiritually. The stronger the incident or emotion behind that bond, the more powerful it will become. And one day, when that bond grows and grows, it will be unbreakable, even by the forces of nature or death itself. Eventually, if nurtured correctly, bonds that were once incurable could be healed and restored, of course. But both individuals—or a group of people—must be willing to mend those wounds."

When he had explained things the best he could, Yasuo turned to Ronin for his reaction. The boy was staring at his sensei with wide eyes, and Yasuo could tell that he had understood at last. Lowering his head, Ronin closed his eyes.

"Sensei, what you're saying is…bonds are those things that are precious between two people," he concluded. "Those things that bind two together to create a friendship or another close tie, like love. And they can be healed and put back together, no matter how broken they are, right?" Yasuo grinned and nodded.

"That's it, Ronin," he replied. "Have you finally pieced the puzzle together?" A large grin appeared on the thirteen-year-old's face, one that Yasuo had never seen before.

"I have, Sensei. I finally realize how important it is for our team to form bonds with each other. And that's how I'm going to get the rest of the village to accept me."

**Ok, hope I didn't make that last part too confusing. Until next time, peeps.**


	21. The Power Within

**Once again, thanks for all reviews, follows, and favorites, etc. (Wait...what else is there?) Anyway, here's the rest of the fight.**

Kaiya had been hammering away at Yoshi for at least sixty seconds. She was fast, but he easily dodged all of her hits. He threw a few shuriken, but she was able to get out of the way of most of them; she did, however, get cut by a few.

_Damn it. This guy is playing with me, I know it, _she thought. _I don't want to have to use ninjutsu, but it looks like I don't really have a choice if I want to get anywhere. If I'm correct, he'd most likely be a water-style user, since he's from Taki. But…I can't just go off a whim._

Kaiya tried not to get too distracted by the fact that this boy was almost an exact replica of her sensei, minus the scar and body size.

Finally, Kaiya stopped throwing punches. She jumped back, breathing heavily as she surveyed her bruised wrists. She hadn't actually landed a blow on Yoshi, but her wrists and knuckles were met with resistance; her knuckles were bleeding, the skin broken. They hurt badly, and she didn't know how much longer she could go on with just using taijutsu.

_I've never had to throw this many hits and kicks in such a short time without making contact, not even in training. I didn't think about it being so tiring…what an idiot._

"I have to admit," Yoshi told her, approaching her slowly, "you're probably the fastest kunoichi I've come in contact with, next to Sora. But you're still just a kid, and I'm done wasting my time." Cracking his knuckles, he stopped about ten feet away from Kaiya. Her eyes lowered, wondering what he was going to do. _I still haven't seen any of his actual skill,_ she told herself. _It's obvious he's faster and stronger than I am. I have to use ninjutsu and keep my distance. But first…I have to get away from him._

Yoshi made hand seals. "Guess to finish this quickly, I've got no choice but to be brutal. You seem like the kind of girl who won't stay down." He showed Kaiya a toothy grin. "Water Style…" Kaiya's eyes widened. _Water-style…damn it. And from this close range, I'll be— _"Tornado of Water!" A spinning whirlpool surrounded Kaiya. She covered her face as the water spewed and spun in a twister around her.

"Damn it!" she shouted, glancing back and forth between the walls of water. There was an opening about ten feet above her head, but other than that, there was no escape. Her fire-style alone would be no good against her opponent. She was stuck.

"Hey, don't think I'm done yet," Yoshi called, making more hand signs. "Lightning Style…" Kaiya's pupils dilated. _What the hell? Lightning-style… Genin can't have two chakra natures—_ "Spinning Web of Light!" Before Kaiya had a chance to finish her thoughts, a bright burst of lightning shot through the tornado of water, forming a web on the inside. She was electrocuted severely, almost to the point where her heart stopped. The tornado exploded, and Kaiya was thrown halfway across the floor. She had multiple third-degree burns all over her body; her clothes were charred, and she was bleeding in several different places.

…

Everyone watching the match was silent.

Kakashi's eye widened; sweat dripped down his brow. _Amazing. Such chakra, and two natures…could he really just be a Genin?_

…

Ronin and Haru stopped their conversation, having to cover their faces as the burst of light erupted. When Ronin's arms returned to his side, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kaiya!" he shouted. She wasn't moving. _Is she…?_

…

"KAIYA! HEY, KAIYA…GET UP ALREADY!" Despite Naruto's calls, she didn't budge. He started shaking. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei…she's alright, isn't she? I mean, she couldn't be—"

…

"What the…hell?" Kioko's and Usagi's mouths were wide open. "That's almost like the collaboration jutsu they did in the Forest of Death. But…he did it all on his own." Usagi nodded, in awe.

"Yes. It would appear these guys are the real deal. They are Jonin, after all. But as to why he would go so far as to harm the person he claimed to be protecting…"

…

"That idiot," Haru murmured, leaning over the railing. "Why would he be that reckless?" Ronin gritted his teeth.

"Damn it, Yoshi. What the hell did you do to my student?!" he exclaimed.

…

After Kaiya hadn't moved for at least thirty seconds, the proctor began to make his way over to her.

"No, don't," Yoshi instructed, holding him back with his arm. Hayate's eyes lowered.

"What…?" Yoshi turned to him with a serious expression.

"She's not dead," he assured him. "Just wait. This match is far from over." Against his better judgment, Hayate took a step back. As the Hokage watched the match, his eyes lowered. _This boy…why use such an extensive attack in a preliminary match? And to Kaiya, of all people…_

…

"No way…" _If Sasuke were here to see this…_ Sakura held her hand up to her mouth.

…

Yoshi strolled over to Kaiya's unconscious body, lightly kicking her side. "Get up," he commanded sternly. She didn't move. His eyes lowered. "I said, get _up_."

…

_**"Damn that boy. Hey, girl, get up already!" **_The voice was unrecognizable to her.

Kaiya opened her eyes slowly. As she sat up, she saw that she was in a vast meadow, filled with green grass and blooming flowers. She looked up, but there was no sun or sky; despite that, there was light. Where its source was coming from was unknown, and so Kaiya stood to her feet and decided to find it.

_Where am I?_

She could feel herself getting closer to the light; it all of a sudden became almost impossibly bright as she neared it. Shielding her eyes, she stopped as a white and golden illumination invaded her path. It wasn't moving.

"Hello?" Kaiya called out, afraid to remove her arm from her face. "Is anyone out there? Can you tell me where I am?" A deep, almost ancient laughter erupted just ahead of her.

_**"What is it with all of you hosts being complete idiots?"**_ someone asked her. She blinked.

"Huh…?"

_**"They've known about me for over six years, and they still decide to keep me hidden, like I'm some sort of dark secret. I was here before they were even in existence. How dare they try to keep my presence in the dark?!" **_Kaiya scratched her head with her free arm.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. I just want to get out of here." There was a moment of silence before the overbearing light died down. It was still bright, but it was low enough that Kaiya didn't have to shield her face anymore. When she lowered her arm, her eyes widened. In front of her was an unbelievably large cage wrapped in chains. Inside the cage seemed to be a large fire the size of the Hokage Mansion. Kaiya ran over to it.

"Wait, is anyone in there?" she wondered. "Where'd this huge fire come from…how did it start?" More laughter came from the cage, shaking the ground beneath her. Kaiya screamed and jumped back, tripping on her own feet and falling onto her back. "…ouch."

_**"Hehehe…and you're supposed to be the last child of the Umachi clan?"**_ the deep voice taunted. _**"And of course I would be the one stuck with you. What a moron."**_ Kaiya frowned, sensing a sardonic tone.

"Hey, whoever you are in there, you'd better shut your mouth! I will carry on the name of my clan proudly as a great shinobi! Now tell me who you are, where I am, and how you supposedly know me!" Kaiya pointed angrily at the cage, a habit she had no doubt picked up from Naruto.

_**"Are you sure you want to be holding a conversation with me while you're in the middle of a match?" **_ she was asked. Kaiya blinked.

"Wait…that's right. I am in the middle of a match, aren't I?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "Alright then, tell me how to get outta here, and we'll talk about all the other stuff later." When she got no reply, Kaiya's eyes narrowed, and she approached the cage again, this time more slowly. Pressing her hands against the thick bars, she peered inside. "Hey…what's with this cage anyway?" she wondered. "And what's with that fire? It's white and gold. I've never seen anything like it." The cage was obscured by chains and darkness, so the only thing she could see was the flames. The cage had to be at least fifty feet long.

_**"I suppose it's time you learned,"**_ the voice decided, letting out a deep sigh. _**"Let's skip the introductions for a later time. All you need to know is that I am a part of you. And I'd like to point out the fact that if it weren't for me, you'd be fried to a crisp right now." **_Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed, remembering the attack Yoshi used against her only moments before. _**"Also, if you want to win this match—well, if you want to survive—then you're going to need some of my power. So listen up and listen good, brat, because I won't repeat myself. You are up against a formidable opponent…much more skilled than those buffoons from the Sound. You're going to need far more than your pathetic abilities to even land a hit on him." **__Pathetic?_ Kaiya thought, frowning. _Oh brother. Who does this guy think he is?_

The voice stopped talking in the middle of Kaiya's thoughts. _**"What did you just say?" **_it snapped. Sweat dripped down Kaiya's brow as she gulped.

"W-what? I didn't say anything. I—"

_**"Oh, for the love of all things, would you shut up? Honestly, what is it with you children always wanting to talk? Nobody can get anything across your thick, empty little skulls because you never shut up. I hope you're listening to me, because like I said, I'm not going to repeat it." **_Scoffing, she turned and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening," she said.

_**"Good. I don't usually say this much, but in order to keep us alive, I suppose I must." **_The voice in the cage let out another sigh. _**"To win this battle, you will need to use the power within—the power that has been suppressed inside of you for thirteen years." **_

…

Please get up, Kaiya," Naruto pleaded quietly, clenching his fists in anticipation. Kakashi glanced down at him. _Naruto…_

…

"Man, this is insane," Shikamaru told his sensei. "I didn't think Kaiya could go down so easily. And it doesn't look like she's getting up." Asuma's eyes lowered as he nodded.

"Well, Kaiya never liked using ninjutsu," he admitted. "It's not really her strength. Don't get me wrong—she's pretty good at it. But she prefers taijutsu over anything else, and so that's what she spends majority of her training focusing on. We've trained her for years, but she's just never taken an interest in it. Because of her speed, she feels she has a better advantage with hand-to-hand combat. While that's true, she never quite understood that a good shinobi's skills should be balanced, or at least used to the extent of the user's abilities. She has potential for ninjutsu, but she doesn't want to use it."

"Hmm…what a drag. It looks to me like she's going to need ninjutsu if she wants to win this match. If she gets up, that is." Shikamaru watched closely as Kaiya's opponent told Hayate to back away. He frowned. "Why did he just call the proctor off?" he questioned. "That's…that's against the rules, isn't it? If the proctor sees he needs to stop the match, the participant can't stop him from protecting his opponent, can he? Besides, doesn't he want to win?" Asuma shrugged.

"Well, maybe Hayate and that kid both recognize that there is still plenty of fight left in Kaiya," the sensei figured. "Maybe he wants if she's willing to get up." Shikamaru's eyebrows lifted.

"Plenty of fight?" Choji repeated. "Get up? It looks to me like she's done for. She's looking more cooked than barbeque on a hot grill." Shikamaru frowned at Choji's metaphor.

…

"Kakashi-sensei, should you go down there?" Sakura wondered. The silver-haired Jonin sighed, clenching his fists in his pockets. _Believe me, I want to…but if I do, she'll never forgive me._

"Ronin is her sensei," he told her instead. "He'll have to make that decision, not me."

…

Meanwhile, Ronin and Haru were watching painstakingly as Yoshi stood over Kaiya casually.

"That idiot…what I wouldn't give to punch him in the face right now," Ronin muttered. Haru's eyes narrowed, then he turned to his older brother.

"Looks like someone else might feel the same way," he remarked. Ronin gave him a quizzical look, before turning back to the floor, where Kaiya stirred. His eyes widened.

"Wait, but how—"

"My eyes are special, remember?" Haru asked. "I can sense things no one else can. I could see Kaiya's spirit inside of her…well, _both_ spirits, I should say. Her wounds began healing quickly on their own, and a large amount of chakra just swelled inside of her—a different chakra than her own. Even though Yoshi doesn't have a dojutsu, I'm sure that he saw it too—way before I did." A surprised Ronin looked back down at his student and youngest brother.

…

Kaiya's eye twitched, and Yoshi raised an eyebrow. With this third attempt to kick her, her hand reached out and grabbed his foot, holding him in place. His eyes lowered.

"So, you're alive after all, are you?" He smirked. "Good. Then we can continue where we left off." Kaiya gave him a wry grin as her grip tightened around his ankle.

"Oh no," she disagreed, lifting her head. "I'm going to turn the tide in this fight!" Pushing him back with great force, Kaiya jumped to her feet, breathing heavily. While Yoshi was knocked off balance, she spun around and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. "Let's see how you like a dose of your own medicine!"

…

The others were astounded.

"K-Kaiya!" Naruto shouted, waving his hands around. "She's alive!" Kakashi let out a silent breath of relief. _Phew, that was a close one, _he thought.

…

Kankuro glared down at the fight with his hands behind his head casually. "Hmm." _The look in her eyes is completely different now,_ he noticed. _I wonder what happened while she was knocked out._

…

Yoshi rolled to a stop and immediately got back on his feet. He had a few scratches and bruises, but other than that, he was fine. _Damn…I wasn't expecting her to come back like that. Guess my trick worked better than I thought._

Kaiya jumped into the air, spinning as she brought her leg up to kick him in the face. Yoshi managed to grab her foot and throw her on the ground. She landed on her stomach, and the fifteen-year-old took hold of her left arm and twisted it, taking her head and holding it in place as well; his knee dug into her back, pressing her against the concrete tiles. As he held her in a helpless position, he grinned.

"Heh! What're ya gonna do now?" he taunted. Kaiya stopped struggling and smirked. Yoshi's eyes narrowed. "Hey, what's so fun—" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a great burning sensation all over his body. His eyes widened, and his body stiffened and froze. All of a sudden he couldn't breathe; he could feel all of his vital organs shutting down in a matter of seconds.

He was dying…but how?

_Ninja Art: Inner Body Destruction._

With his lungs collapsing, Yoshi fell over, gripping at the floor as he tried to find relief from his agonizing pain. _What the…hell? What is this feeling? It's like my entire insides are on fire._

While he was in the fetal position, Kaiya shakily stood to her feet. There was a new kind of look in her eyes, one that the others just couldn't explain.

…

_It's like she's looking through those strange golden eyes we saw before, _Usagi noted. _Except they're _her_ eyes. _

Kaiya's stern look faded as she stared at Yoshi with remorse. Just as soon as the pain had appeared, Yoshi could breathe freely again. He touched his chest, feeling his heart once again begin pumping blood through his veins. Letting out a breath of relief, he sprawled out on his back.

"I guess that's what I get for pushing you so far," he said, coughing up blood. "What the hell did you do to me anyway?" Kaiya closed her eyes.

* * *

_** "To win this battle, you will need to use the power within—the power that has been suppressed inside of you for thirteen years." **_Kaiya tried to take a peek of the figure in the cage, but there were only flames. She frowned.

"The power within?" she repeated in a bored tone. "Sounds to me like some kind of ridiculous allegory or something that Gramps would tell me in one of his lectures. I don't have time for things like that. How about an actual—"

_**"SILENCE." **_Kaiya halted her sentence abruptly, gulping. _**"The power within you…is in reality my power. I will loan it to you in order to heal some of your wounds and give you strength. But I warn you, my chakra has a devastating effect on those around it. That will be enough to stop the boy…it might even kill him." **_Kaiya's eyes widened.

"Wait a second," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want to kill him! He and his team saved me and my teammates. I'm not going to take his life."

_**"Hmph…you and your peaceful ways. Leave it to the Umachi clan to produce such an offspring. It never fails."**_ Kaiya's eyes lowered. _**"Very well. I won't give you enough chakra to kill him. It's impossible, actually, with that stupid charm of yours. I will simply give you a jutsu that will enter his bloodstream and shut down his organs for a few moments, long enough for you to win this battle. Will that satisfy you?" **_A confused Kaiya nodded.

"Uh…yeah, I guess will," she answered.

* * *

"It's a jutsu that enters your bloodstream and shuts down your organs." She clenched her fists. Yoshi's eyes widened, and then he smiled. _Shuts down my organs, huh? That's no ordinary jutsu. Looks like I was able to do it._

"I see," he stated, closing his eyes. He knew that the jutsu was only temporary, because he could breathe and feel his heart pump again; however, he knew there was a possibility he was bleeding internally because of the damage to his tissue and cells. He struggled to push himself up to his feet. Kaiya's eyes widened as she took a few steps back. _I wasn't expecting him to actually get up…what do I do now?_ "I think you're pretty tough, so I'm gonna do you a favor." Yoshi held his side, where he was sure his appendix ruptured. Blood trickled down the corners of his mouth as he let out slow, heavy breaths. With his other arm, he stuck out his hand. Kaiya went on the defensive, but when she caught wind of his gesture, she lowered her arms.

"What are you doing?" she wondered. Taking her hand in his, he shook it.

"It's settled. I'm out." Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed as Yoshi turned toward Hayate. "Proctor, I withdraw."

"But—" Yoshi smiled at Kaiya despite his pain, and she dropped her sentence.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "You beat me, and I have no desire or strength to fight any further. There's no way I'm going to die in a preliminary match…to hell with ever having to face you again." He chuckled, releasing her hand and stepping aside. Hayate nodded.

"Winner of this match: Kaiya Umachi."


	22. The Preliminaries End

**Yo! It's been a while. Hope everyone had a great Christmas/New Year/whatever other holiday there was in the past week or so. I am sooo glad that I'm actually done writing the stupid Chunin Exams, and I'm almost done with the story. Hopefully I can finish them before I go back to school in a couple of weeks. As always, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They give meaning to my boring, unsociable life. :D**

"Are you alright, Kaiya?" Kioko asked, as she wearily made her way to her team. Her burns remained and she was still aching, but her injuries were no longer life-threatening. "We thought you were dead for a second!" Kaiya smiled cheekily at her teammates, trying to assure them that she was alright. However, she did a terrible job of hiding her pain.

"I'm fine," she lied, letting out a strained breath. "Just a little tired is all." Kioko frowned, crossing her arms.

"Tch. Don't try to act all arrogant, you idiot. You have second-degree burns all over your body. It's obvious that you're not ok." Kaiya's eyes lowered.

"…" She stared down at her palms, which were covered in dirt, sweat, and dried blood. They were also charred from Yoshi's attack. Kioko's hard expression softened.

"You should probably let the medics take you to the hospital," she suggested to her teammate. "You look like you've just about had it." Kaiya averted her eyes to the electronic board. There were only two contestants left, so no one needed to look at it to guess who was up next:

**Haru Arashi vs. Usagi**

Taking a deep breath, the young girl closed her eyes and tried to relax. Kaiya and Kioko still didn't know much of her past, other than the fact that she was raised in hardship and had years of intense training. She was younger than her teammates, but she was wiser and also stronger. They knew that she could win.

"Good luck, Usagi." Kaiya nodded, and Kioko raised her fist. Usagi smirked, jumping down to the floor. Haru did the same on the other side.

Yoshi had gone to the infirmary, and so Ronin returned to the other side to see that Kakashi and Asuma were already standing next to Kaiya.

"That was pretty impressive," Asuma said to her, resting a large hand on her head gently. "But it looks like it took a lot out of you." He didn't have to ask what she did, because he—along with all the other Jonin sensei from the Leaf—knew what had saved her: the six-tailed phoenix.

_That's two that have made contact,_ Ronin thought. _Usagi may have already had her experience before coming to Konoha, but it doesn't appear as if she knows anything about the four-tails. Since she has more self-control and has been in several battles beforehand, maybe she won't need Its help. Then again, against Haru…well, if Yoshi was capable of what I just saw, and if Haru is supposed to be stronger than me…I just hope Usagi is prepared for the worst. _

"Thanks, Uncle Asuma, but I'm fine," Kaiya insisted. Kakashi crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"You don't look fine to me." Kaiya frowned, turning to the silver-haired Jonin. He gave her a serious look, and a sweat drop slid down the back of her head. _How the hell does he look so intimidating with most of his face covered?_ "It would be wise for you to get some rest and recover from your injuries. You don't want to overdo it, do you? Besides…you wanted to see Sasuke, am I right?" Kaiya pouted.

_He would try to bait me into doing what he wants, that jerk._

"Forget it, Kakashi," she declared. "This is the last match, and I'm going to support my teammate. I can visit Sasuke later, but right now I'm going to be here for Usagi." Kakashi stared at her for a few moments before closing his eye and lowering his head.

Letting out a sigh, he pulled out his book from his weapons pouch and opened it.

"If that's the way you feel, then I suppose I can't stop you," he remarked. Kaiya's frown dissipated.

"Thanks." Ronin rested a hand on her shoulder, lowering himself to whisper in her ear.

"I hate to do this to you, but since I'm your sensei, I'm responsible for you." Kaiya lowered her head. She knew what was coming. "Usagi knows that she has your full support. But your injuries are still serious, whether or not you choose to admit that. She'd want you to take care of yourself instead of watching this match. Besides, you'll get to see plenty of her fighting in the Third Exam." Kaiya blinked, clenching her fists as the battle between Usagi and Haru began. She wanted to see Usagi's fight, but she couldn't deny that she was in bad shape. She wasn't convincing anyone that she was fine, especially herself.

She growled. "Err…_okay_," she decided reluctantly, crossing her arms. "But it's not because you want me to." Ronin rolled his eyes, turning to Kakashi and Asuma.

"Alright, which one of us wants to take her?" he asked. Kakashi pushed himself off the wall, putting away his book.

"I'll do it," he replied, resting his hand lightly on Kaiya's shoulder. "You need to be here for your student, Ronin. Besides, I need to speak with Kaiya; on top of that, I should probably see to Sasuke. Anyway, you guys can fill me in later." They nodded, and Kakashi hoisted Kaiya onto his back, making his way to the hospital.

When they were outside, Kaiya glared at her guardian. "You knew Ronin-sensei would tell me to go, didn't you?" she questioned sulkily. Kakashi faced forward as they walked along.

"Well, I figured he would," he answered sometime later. "But if he didn't, I would have respected his judgment either way. He's been with you for a while now and probably knows you better than I do." Kaiya blinked.

"You really think so?" Kakashi looked back at her momentarily before turning back to the front.

"Well, he's your sensei, and I'm just your guardian. He's gotten to know you in a different way than I have, like how you work with others, and he's analyzed your strengths and weaknesses to a different extent than I've done over the years. While I know you on a more personal level, he's gotten to know who you are a shinobi. Does that make sense?" Kaiya nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so," she answered. Leaning her head against his neck, she sighed. "Kakashi, something strange went on during my match." His eye lowered. "I was daydreaming or something, but I was talking to this giant fireball in a cage that was wrapped in chains. It was in the middle of a meadow, except there was no sky. Whatever that thing was in the cage is the one who helped me win, and it also healed some of my wounds. I probably sound crazy, but…I wasn't imagining it. I could never make up something so extravagant."

"Hmm." Kakashi sighed, staring at the ground. _So…the time has come, as I thought. She needs to learn the truth. _"We'll talk about that later, alright?" he suggested. "Right now, you need some medical attention. After a while, I'll try to make arrangements for you to see Sasuke. In the meantime, relax. You've been through a lot in the past week, and you can finally rest easy for a while. I'd take advantage of it if I were you." Kaiya didn't like relaxing—being best friends with Naruto and all—but she knew Kakashi was right. It would be wise to get as much rest as she could before the actual Third Exam, whenever that would be. And besides that, Sasuke was now her biggest concern.

"Ok, ok," she muttered wearily. "But I want to know about Usagi's match when it's over." Kakashi nodded.

"Of course. And when you're feeling better, there's something we need to discuss. It's about Sasuke."

…

Usagi's face was stoic, as always, but in her eyes laid an unprecedented determination. Haru scanned her quietly, with a frown settling on his face.

"You're not from the Leaf, are you?" he asked her. Usagi looked at the floor, then back up to him.

"No," she answered. "I was raised in Kumo." A small smile appeared on Haru's face.

"Heh. I see." _That's probably how she knew…_ "So you're probably a lightning-type, like me," he figured. Usagi's eyes lowered, but she said nothing. "I can tell that you are a formidable shinobi, even though you're young. During our encounter in the Forest of Death, it was apparent that your knowledge is on a higher level than most Genin."

"Thanks for the compliments, but flattery doesn't work on me," she told him. "But enough about that. Answer this question for me: Those eyes of yours…what kind of dojutsu is that? Like that Kusa woman said in the Second Exam—the Arashi clan doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai." Haru smirked, his eyes averting to Hayate, then back to Usagi.

"Well, that's correct. I'm the only one with these eyes. But as far as what kind of dojutsu it is, well…that's far too complicated for me to explain to you at this moment. But maybe afterwards, I could go into detail. For now, though, you're just going to have to find out during this match." Usagi smiled.

"Hmph…so that's how it's gonna be, huh? Very well." _I still don't understand something…why are they participating in the preliminaries? They're already Jonin, so that's an automatic advantage over me. Even so, Kaiya and Kioko won their matches, but I'm not sure if it's because they let them win, or they didn't know exactly what they were up against in the beginning. I just can't wrap my head around it, but he can bet his ass that after this match I'm going to find out._

His eyes set off warning signals in her head: Beware. Beware of those eyes. _Just what are they for?_ she wondered, biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know what your eyes are capable of, but my instincts are telling me not to hold back. The more power I use, the quicker this match will end."

"Begin when ready," Hayate announced at last.

Usagi didn't hesitate to make hand signs, and before Haru could react, water filled the lower floor up to their waists, slowing rising higher and higher. For a moment, nothing happened as she waited for Haru to make a move. He chuckled.

"So, you use water-style, to my surprise," he noted. "That's too bad…for you."

…

"Do you think she can win, Ronin-sensei?" Kioko wondered. She stared at the match intensely. "These guys…they're really good." Ronin turned to her, a small smile on his face.

"You and Kaiya won, didn't you?" he questioned. Kioko nodded. "There's no doubt that Haru is the most adept on his team, but that goes for Usagi too." Kioko stared at her sensei for several moments before closing her eyes, nodding. She turned back to the match. _Unlike me—and even Kaiya—Usagi isn't reckless. She actually thinks things through. And I know she has a way to win._

"You're right," she decided. "Usagi will definitely beat this guy."

…

After Kakashi had his run-in with Kabuto, he knew what he had to do: get Sasuke out of the hospital. However, he knew that it wouldn't be easy, and even more so, Kaiya would be furious.

He knocked on her door, slowly sliding it aside and stepping into her room. He knew she was awake, but her eyes were closed. "How are you feeling?" he wondered. Kaiya's eyelids opened slowly, and she showed him a small smile.

"Well, I think I'll feel a lot better once I get out of this stupid hospital," she replied. "I'm tired of being in here all the time. Eesh." She sat up slowly, rubbing the cricks out of her neck. "So, how'd the match go?" Kakashi crossed his arms as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hmm. Well, it appears Usagi won." Kaiya's eyes widened, and relief flooded her face.

"I knew she would." She grinned. "So what happens now, Kakashi? Those of us moving on to the Third Exam—what's our next step?" Kakashi turned to face her.

"Well, the final exam is four weeks away," he explained. "In those four weeks, you need to train and brush up on your skills." Kaiya blinked.

"Wait…did you just say four weeks?" Her eyebrows knit together. "We have a whole month?" Her guardian nodded. Staring down at her palms, she said, "Wow, that's a long time." Kakashi shrugged.

"Well, not exactly," he corrected her. "You'll find that four weeks will pass by quickly, and you'll wish you had more time to prepare—especially when you see just how far your opponent has come. So, as soon as you're released, I suggest you get to work." Kaiya nodded.

"Well, yeah, but…I don't even know where to begin." Kakashi's eye lowered. At the look of anxiety on Kaiya's face, he grinned.

"Don't worry about that," he assured her. "It just so happens that a few of us have found a trainer just for you. He's going to be working with you for the next month, one-on-one." Kaiya's face glistened.

"Really, Kakashi? That's awesome! Who is it?" Kakashi stood to his feet, placing his hands in his pockets.

"You'll meet him soon. In the meantime, rest up. You're going to be doing a lot of strenuous work for the next few weeks, so you're going to need all your strength. The person we've chosen for you doesn't go easy on anyone." Raising an eyebrow, she let out a sigh.

"You're always so mysterious, Kakashi," Kaiya muttered. "But I trust you, so…ok." Kakashi stood over her as she lay back down slowly. He could see she was still in pain.

"And there's one more thing you should know," he mentioned. Kaiya's eyebrows knit together curiously. "It's who your opponent will be in the Third Exam." Her eyes lit up.

"So they already know? Well, who is it?" Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"Kioko," he answered. Her eyes widened; her jaw hung loosely.

"K-Kioko?" she stammered. "I'll be fighting my own teammate? Seriously?" He nodded. After a few seconds, Kaiya exhaled, regaining her composure. "Well, guess I have no choice." She was too tired and weak to freak out over such a thing. It definitely took her by surprise, but she was almost glad she was facing someone she knew. That meant that she would be familiar with her fighting, so she wouldn't have to guess the entire match. She let out a deep breath. "Well, I hope she's ready to get her butt kicked." Kakashi chuckled lightly, lowering his head.

"I'll let you see Sasuke when you wake up. Now, get some sleep." She smiled, closing her eyes. In a few moments she was asleep, and he reached over and pulled the sheets up to her neck. With his hands back in his pockets, he left.

Ronin was outside the room waiting for him, leaning against the wall. Kakashi blinked. "Ronin…did you come to see Kaiya?" With his eyes closed, Ronin bowed his head.

"Actually, I came to see you." Kakashi's eye narrowed in question. "Sora Kyoto, Yoshi and Haru Arashi…those were my girls' opponents," he uttered. Kakashi frowned.

"Hmm?"

"They are three Jonin from the Land of Lightning," the younger man explained. "They've taken on the identities of Waterfall shinobi and entered the Chunin Exams, specifically for one reason." His voice was low, so that no one else around them would be able to hear. "They saved Team 11 from Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, and I highly doubt it was a coincidence that they faced off against them in the preliminaries."

"Are you suspicious of their activity?" Kakashi wondered. Ronin smirked, lifting his head.

"No," he answered plainly. "I was at first, but after confronting them, I found out their objective: It's to protect the Legends from Orochimaru and anyone else suspected of wanting their power." Kakashi's eye lowered; his fists clenched inside his pockets.

"So you're saying they know about the three Legends in the Leaf's possession." Ronin nodded. "And you said you confronted them about it?" Ronin's smile widened.

"Relax, Kakashi," he said. "Yoshi and Haru…well, they're actually my younger brothers." Kakashi couldn't hide the shock on his face. Chuckling, Ronin scratched his chin. "It's a long story, but they told me pretty much everything: they're on a classified mission from an anonymous source who's paying the Cloud a considerable amount of money," he explained. "Since Team Katsu is the best, they sent them to do the work. The only reason the Raikage is allowing them to aid the Leaf is because of the amount paid, otherwise I doubt he'd even bat an eyelash to help the Land of Fire. Anyway, whoever this donor is knows all sorts of personal information on all of the contestants that registered for the Chunin Exams—past and present, even things that were buried years ago. They even know about the Legends."

"But they sent a team to protect them, right?" the silver-haired Jonin clarified. "So that means that they're on our side, someone from the Leaf." Ronin shrugged.

"Could be. But it's not safe to say at the moment. Since they asked for a Cloud team, it could be that they're from the Land of Lightning. None of Team Katsu—not even Katsu himself—knows anything about this so-called anonymous source. With all of that information at their disposal, they probably won't do a whole lot of damage, considering it's only data on Genin. However…one can never be too sure—especially with the fact that they knew about Kioko, Kaiya, and even Usagi, who's not originally from Konoha. The real danger isn't with Team Katsu, as they know nothing and only want to protect my team…it's with this source that requested the mission." Kakashi frowned underneath his mask.

"For what reason could they want the Legends protected?" he inquired. "Is it because they want them for their own personal use?" Ronin frowned.

"That's a possibility," he agreed. "Whatever the case may be, one thing is clear." Kakashi nodded.

"They have to know now."

…

Kakashi came back to the hospital a few hours later, walking into Kaiya's room. She was awake, letting the nurse take some blood samples.

"I hate needles," Kaiya said with a pout as she was poked several times. "I'd rather be jabbed with kunai than these things." Kakashi grinned as the nurse left the two alone. Kaiya glared at him. "What are you staring at, Copy Cat? You think this is funny?" Kakashi held up his hands in defense.

"Easy, Kaiya. I was just happy to see you doing better." She scoffed.

"Yeah right," she murmured. "I'm glad you find it so amusing, jerk." He chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. _I knew it…he just likes making fun of me. I've known him way too long to be fooled by that look._ "Anyway, what do you want, Kakashi?" The latter all of a sudden had a serious expression.

"I pulled some strings with the nurses," he told her. "You'll be able to see Sasuke for a few minutes." Kaiya blinked, letting out a silent breath of relief. _It's about time_, she thought. Once she was out of bed, Kakashi led her to a room on the other side of the hospital. Kaiya stood outside the door, staring at the handle. Slowly sliding it to the side, she walked in; Kakashi trailed behind her, sliding the door shut again.

"How's he doing?" she asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"They say he'll be in here for a while, but I'm sure they're exaggerating. I say he'll be fine in a few days." Kaiya turned.

"What makes you say that?" she wondered suspiciously. Kakashi's eye narrowed. He peered around, making sure no one would be able to hear.

"Here's the deal, Kaiya." He glanced down at her firmly. "Don't tell anyone, but when Sasuke's body has had a good rest, I'm taking him out of here myself and training him." Kaiya blinked in confusion, then she frowned.

"You're what?! Isn't that against the rules or something? Why would you take him out of here if he still needs time—"

"Kaiya." She stopped and looked up at her guardian quietly. "Sasuke asked me to train him," he informed her. "He needs to get stronger—and it's not just for the Third Exam. He has to prepare for when Orochi—" Kaiya turned away as Kakashi began to say his name, so he stopped, letting out a sigh. "You know as well as I do that if your father and mother couldn't even handle him, as powerful as they were, then Sasuke stands no chance. That's why I have to train him. He's exactly like me, so I have a few things I'd like to teach him." Kaiya's eyes widened slightly. _Could he mean Chidori?_

"Oh, I see…" _So Sasuke wants to learn Kakashi's jutsu, huh? And Kakashi agreed?_ Lowering her head, she clenched her fists. _I can trust Kakashi. He knows what he's doing. And if he's preparing Sasuke to defend himself against Orochimaru, then I can't argue with that. Still…is he in any shape to be training right now?_ "Ok, fine," she murmured. "Just don't make him late to the exam. I know how you are." She glared at him. He nodded with a smirk. After a pause, she asked, "Will…will he be alright, Kakashi?" He didn't answer her…she took it as a maybe.

"It's getting late…you've only got a few minutes, so I'll leave you alone." He patted Kaiya softly on the head before pulling out his book and walking out. When he was gone, Kaiya nervously approached Sasuke's bed. She stared at him for a few seconds before reaching out her hand, resting it on top of his lightly. He stirred, but didn't wake.

Letting out a sigh, she quietly asked, "What's happening to you, Sasuke?"

After sitting there for a couple of minutes staring out the window at the fading day, Kaiya heard her name faintly. "Kaiya…?" She looked down at Sasuke, whose eyes were slightly open, looking straight into hers. She halted her muddled thoughts and nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. What else?" She smiled reassuringly, but she didn't know if he would buy it or not. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Did you win?" he wondered.

"Yeah."

"What about Naruto?"

"Believe it or not, the knucklehead actually beat Kiba." He gave a small nod.

"I see. So he's not a complete loser after all." She grinned.

"Mm." After a pause, she asked, "Are you feeling alright? I mean, I don't know exactly what happened to you after your match. Kakashi said he would take care of that mark, didn't he? So what did he do?" Sasuke's eyes averted to the window. He smirked, thinking of when Kaiya was put into the hospital and he appeared in her window. They'd watched the sunrise together that day. It seemed so long ago, yet it had only been a few months. Time was moving so quickly.

"It doesn't matter," he told her. He faced her again, his onyx pupils intently focused on her dark green irises. She wanted to look away, yet she didn't; his gaze was so intoxicating. Finally, he broke the gaze. She silently let out a breath of relief, the hint of a light blush on her cheeks.

"If I'm disturbing your rest, I can leave," she informed him, starting to stand up. Sasuke turned, a look that resembled anxiety in his eyes.

"I don't want you to," he admitted quickly. Kaiya froze, returning to her seat. She seemed surprised that Sasuke would say such a thing. He usually didn't like people around him like this. "I mean…" His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but Kaiya thought she was imagining it. "I just…don't want you to leave me." She gave him a sincere smile.

"Good, because I don't want to leave you either." Sasuke's eyes lowered to his right hand, with Kaiya's resting on top of it. She seemed to just notice it, waiting for him to pull away. But he didn't. Instead, he smiled inside, relaxing under her affectionate stare. "I won't ever leave you, Sasuke…ever."


	23. Kaiya Learns the Truth

**I appreciate the follows, favorites, and reviews. :)**

"We brought you here today because it's time for you to learn the truth." The Hokage sat around a large, rectangular meeting table, along with Kakashi, Ronin, Shikaku, Asuma, Tzu, and Ringo; Kaiya was sitting in-between Asuma and Kakashi. Her eyes lowered as she glanced around the room.

_"I don't think it's the right time to tell you why. You're still young, and I don't want to cause you any more pain by placing that burden onto your shoulders."_

_ "I'm forbidden by the Hokage from saying anything to you about it, but just know that you're more than what you think, and that's why you have to be protected." _

_ "My, after being targeted several times, they'd still rather keep it a secret from you…how foolish of the old geezer." _

Kakashi caught the look in her eyes and rested his hand on her shoulder. _She knows what this is about, _he noticed. _Her family, the reason why Orochimaru is after her—and the reason they died._

"So tell me," Kaiya demanded, clenching her fists on the table. Asuma frowned, turning to her with a stern expression.

"Wait a second, Kaiya," he scolded. "You don't even know—"

"I do." The room fell silent as everyone's eyes locked on the brunette.

_"What does Orochimaru want with me anyway? What do I have that he wants so badly?"_

_ "You have great power, and he wants it!" _

_ "Kaiya, there are precautions this village has taken to protect you—that much is true. But it's not only because of what happened to your family. It's the _reason_ why your family was killed."_

_ "The reason was you." _

Asuma's countenance softened. "I know why I'm here," she told the room. "You're finally going to tell me, aren't you? You're going to tell me the reason my family was taken away from me. And whatever this so-called power Orochimaru is after—you're going to tell me about that too." Asuma closed his eyes, turning back to his father.

_So Kakashi must have mentioned something to her before,_ he figured. Hiruzen let out a breath of smoke from his pipe.

"Hmm…Kakashi, you leaked a bit of information to her, didn't you?" He nodded stiffly, but Hiruzen wasn't upset in the slightest. In fact, he almost looked relieved. "Well, that makes things a little easier to explain." After letting out a breath of relief, he continued: "Kaiya Umachi, what I'm about to tell you will be hard to digest, but I assure you on my title as Hokage—it is the sole truth. I don't expect you to accept it right away, but with the knowledge of your true identity, I pray that you will take it as a blessing and not a curse."

Kaiya tapped her fingers on the table nervously. _True identity? Come on, Gramps. How long are you gonna beat around the bush, you old coot? Seriously, I've got training to do…and it would be nice to finally get this out in the open._

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can take it," Kaiya uttered, getting impatient. "So just spit it out already. You guys know I hate when people beat around the bush with important things, so just get on with it. Rip the bandage off quickly; it hurts a hell of a lot less that way. I already know I'm the reason. So just tell me the details." Kakashi frowned at Kaiya's disrespect toward the Hokage, his grip tightening on her shoulder, but Sarutobi only laughed.

"Seems like you inherited your mother's genes as a hothead," he commented, giving her a wide grin. Kaiya blinked in question. _Why does everyone always say that?_ "Very well…if you would like me to cut to the chase, I'll do so." After a pause, he let out a sigh, and his expression turned grim. "Kaiya Umachi, the truth of why Orochimaru sought you and murdered your family is because…" Kaiya held her breath, clenching her fists.

_"You said that he was looking for me. But what would he want with me? I'm nothing special." _

_ "Kaiya, you're special in a way you can't even imagine. Orochimaru knew that somehow, and he came after you to seek what you have. I'm forbidden by the Hokage from saying anything to you about it, but just know that you're more than what you think, and that's why you have to be protected." _

"You are a Legend host." Kaiya gave the Hokage a quizzical look.

"Come again?" Sarutobi turned to someone else who could explain better than him. He nodded at Ringo. The old fisherman nodded, resting his eyes on Kaiya firmly.

"You've been told you were special before," he said, "but you've never been told why. Legend hosts are rare; there are only six in existence, and only four believed to be alive at this moment. To put things simply, they are called Legends because it is said that they were composed of energy, all of a different element: fire, water, earth, lightning, wind, and ice. Five of these were the components that the Sage of Six Paths later converted into chakra natures. That is to say, they were the elements themselves; when the Sage of Six Paths discovered Yin and Yang chakras, the Legends materialized from those elements into different manifestations." Kaiya scratched her head.

"Uh…you said 'simply', right?" Ringo cleared his throat, a sweat drop sliding down the back of his head.

"Anyway," he continued, "through different circumstances, each of these Legends—whose true names are unknown to us—formed covenants with certain clans compatible with their element over the centuries. How they did this and why are still mysteries as well. They are reincarnated after several decades into a member of that clan. They have been kept secrets by those clans for years, but somehow, information was leaked into others' hands, and the Legend hosts' lives became endangered. The evidence isn't solid, but I believe this to be at the time of the one- and two-tails, who died around the same time, about fifty years ago. Furthermore—"

"Hold on," Kaiya interrupted, holding up her hand. Her eyes narrowed. "Did you just say 'one- and two-_tails_'?" Ringo sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Kaiya," he answered. "These Legends take the form of tailed beasts. However, unlike the nine tailed beasts we know of—such as the nine-tailed fox inside of Naruto Uzumaki—the hosts, whom we do not identify as Jinchuriki, are born with their Legend spirit. The soul of the Legend is thus entwined with the soul of its host. They are inseparable in every way, except death." Kaiya gritted her teeth. _You've got to be kidding me!_

"Let me guess: Orochimaru wanted whatever power this stupid Legend has, and he came looking for me, going so far as to infiltrate the Leaf and attack my home. Since I wasn't there, he didn't get what he came for…but he killed my entire family just to show what he wanted—me." Sarutobi stared at the table, letting out a slow breath of regret.

"Correct." Biting her lip, Kaiya sat back in her chair, waiting to hear the rest. _Orochimaru, you bastard. I'll kill you._

"Well, so far, Orochimaru and his henchmen are the only enemies who know about the Legends—that we can tell," Shikaku added. "He's at least the only one actively trying to obtain them. That being said, we had to take measures in order to protect you from harm, as well as keep the villagers from accusing you after finding out. They were already condemning you of being the cause of your family's deaths…I'm sure I don't have to remind you of how they treated you back then." Kaiya shook her head.

_"Monster child!" "Your father was a hero to the Land of Fire…why couldn't you have died in his place?" "Murderer!" "You're the reason he's dead! You're to blame!" "You should be kicked out of the village for what you've done!"_

"But they were right, weren't they?" Kaiya asked solemnly, tears in her eyes. "I _was_ a murderer. My father, my entire family…they all died because of me. I'm to blame—me and this stupid so-called Legend. I really am a monster."

Kakashi frowned, grabbing Kaiya's arm tightly. He'd never used force with her, so it took her by surprise.

"Kaiya, don't say that," he commanded harshly. "That's not true, and you know it. You're not a murderer or a monster. You're not to blame." Asuma nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's no one's fault that you were born a host for the phoenix. Your parents knew the truth about you, and yet they had high hopes for you. They wanted you to become a great shinobi and even believed you could be Hokage someday. They would never blame you for something like this. You were a child when they were—" Kaiya, in tears, slammed her fists on the table. The room grew quiet as they stared at her in surprise.

Though, they figured she might react this way.

"Shut up!" she shouted to all of them, lowering her head onto the table. She shuddered with sobs, clawing at the table with both hands. "I don't care what hopes my parents had for me. Those hopes died when Orochimaru killed them! And he killed them because of _me_! Child or not, I _am_ to blame. You said it yourself—I was the reason it all happened." Kaiya breathed heavily as her frustration seeped deeper and deeper inward. Her brain vibrated against her skull, and she grabbed at her temple, stumbling back into her seat. She let out a scream of agony as the pulsing she had become familiar with returned. Kakashi and Asuma, as well as the others in the room, jumped out of their seats.

Kakashi and Tzu were the only ones who'd seen any of the side effects of the six-tails. Tzu jumped over the table, quickly laying his palm on Kaiya's forehead as Kakashi held her steady in his arms. When he started his medical procedure, Kaiya seemed to calm down every passing second. After a couple of minutes, the pulsing had stopped, and all that remained were shivers and beads of sweat. Taking deep breaths, tears ran down Kaiya's face, mixing with the perspiration and irritating her skin. She leaned back against Kakashi's chest.

"I don't understand," she said quietly. "I don't understand why it has to be me." Tzu removed his hand from Kaiya's temple, slowly pulling her closer to him in a hug. Unlike Ringo and Kakashi, he was very affectionate, and he treated her like a younger sister.

"You're not alone," he whispered, stroking her long hair, most of which was matted to her face with sweat. "But you have the power to make the best out of the worst situation. You don't have to view this as a curse; use your powers to protect those you love. You want to be Hokage someday, don't you?" Kaiya's eyes widened slightly, then returned to normal.

"Y-yeah…" Tzu smiled softly.

"Then use this amazing power you have been given to protect your comrades and your village. The people that once saw you as a plague no longer see you that way. So show them how strong you really are. Show them the power you have within—the Will of Fire." Kaiya blinked.

_"To win this battle, you will need to use the power within—the power that has been suppressed inside of you for thirteen years. The power within you…is in reality my power."_

Kaiya's eyes lowered. _So that thing that was talking to me, that gave me power…that was my…Legend?_

After a few moments, Kaiya pulled away from Tzu slowly, giving him a thankful smile. Everyone returned to their seats, waiting for the Hokage to carry on. Clearing his throat, Hiruzen turned to Shikaku.

"Would you like to say something else?" he asked. The advisor nodded.

"These Legends are very rare and not very many know of their existence," he explained. "So you're safe for the most part. I figure Orochimaru won't spread the word about the Legends because he wants them for himself. His main target for the last seven years has been you, Kaiya." The latter stared blankly at the table. "He spent an extensive amount of time before then—although we're not sure how much—gathering information about the six-tailed phoenix and its host, though his information was incomplete. He narrowed it down to the latest generation in the Umachi clan of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"The Leaf Village wasn't aware of the host either, until the night your father died. Thanks to your father's last message, we were able to conclude that it was Orochimaru and take actions to keep you hidden away: the concealed estate, the barrier, the ANBU Black Ops, Kakashi becoming one of your guardians, the special training…it was all in order to prevent Orochimaru from getting his hands on you." Ringo let out a deep breath. He was relieved to finally get all of the secrets out in the open. It was a horrible burden on him and the others.

"Why are you telling me this all of a sudden? Why wait until now?" Kakashi closed his eye. The room became silent again.

"Kaiya…I told you back then, didn't I? You're old enough to understand now. We didn't think we could keep it from you for long, but we expected to have more time. However, the six-tails seemed to be maturing faster than anticipated. You said you spoke with some kind of mysterious being in a strange place during your match, right? It healed your severe wounds and gave you power." She nodded. "That was the Legend phoenix."

_"Kakashi, something strange went on during my match. I was daydreaming or something, but I was talking to this giant fireball in a cage that was wrapped in chains. It was in the middle of a meadow, except there was no sky. Whatever that thing was in the cage is the one who helped me win, and it also healed some of my wounds. I probably sound crazy, but…I wasn't imagining it. I could never make up something so extravagant." _

"So you knew then that it was time to tell me everything," Kaiya figured. Kakashi nodded. "So, what else do I need to know?" She seemed to calm down, but Kakashi wondered if that was really the case. When she was this mellow over such a huge matter, it usually meant she was despondent. Ringo nodded.

"The most important and amazing fact that sets these beasts apart from the Biju we know today is their tail count." Kaiya lifted an eyebrow. "At first, it appears that their tail count is a certain number, but their full power is twice that of the tails shown." A sweat drop slid down her forehead.

"Eh…what's that?" she said, scratching her head in confusion. Kakashi thought she looked a lot like Naruto in that moment, and if they weren't in such a serious situation, he might have laughed. Ringo sighed.

"You are the host of the six-tailed phoenix, whom we have named Fenikkusu," he informed her. "Fenikkusu, in reality, has not six tails, but twelve. And having Fenikkusu is equal to the strength of three regular tailed beasts. The only ones with comparative powers to the phoenix are the eight- and nine-tails. So you see, you're very special and precious to people seeking power, such as Orochimaru. If the other nations were to discover what you are, no doubt war would break out. But there's something not even Orochimaru knows." Kaiya leaned forward.

"What is it, Ringo?"

"Well," he began, "like we told you earlier, the soul of the host and the beast are entwined. They cannot be separated until death. So Orochimaru—or anyone else—would just be wasting their time trying to take Fenikkusu out of you. Even if they were successful, he would be useless to them, because he is only compatible with his host—you."

When Kaiya had seemingly digested all of the information, she let out a depressing sigh. "So what does the Leaf want with me, then? Are you just going to view me as another weapon? Am I going to be like Naruto?" Asuma frowned, grabbing Kaiya's head firmly with a large hand. He shook her head violently, and she could do nothing to defend herself against her godfather. When he'd had his fun, he let go, leaving Kaiya's hair spread wildly over her shoulders. She growled.

"What the hell? Uncle Asuma!" she shouted, attempting to fix her hair. "What was that for, ya jerk?" He gave her an unyielding glare.

"Shut up, kid," he demanded. "Listen to me: No one other than a handful of people knows about the phoenix. What happened after your father's murder were ignorant people trying to find an explanation for the disappearance of an entire family and the death of a great shinobi. They turned to the only one who wasn't there to end up with the same fate and pointed their fingers. It's as simple as that. But they eventually came around and shut their mouths; it just took a while. You're not a weapon, and you won't be treated that way." Kaiya pouted and crossed her arms but didn't retaliate.

"All of this being said comes down to this," the Hokage interceded. Kaiya's gaze drifted to the old man. "Now that you know the truth, you need a special trainer to help you control Fenikkusu." Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed.

_"It just so happens that a few of us have found a trainer just for you. He's going to be working with you for the next month, one-on-one." _

_ "Really, Kakashi? That's awesome! Who is it?"_

_ "You'll meet him soon. In the meantime, rest up. You're going to be doing a lot of strenuous work for the next few weeks, so you're going to need all your strength. The person we've chosen for you doesn't go easy on anyone."_

"You've already found someone, right?" she clarified. "Kakashi said he was tough." Sarutobi nodded, exhaling a mouthful of smoke.

"Yes," he answered. "This man was a disciple of your father, in fact, and he seems to have picked up his vigorous work ethic." He grinned at the memories. "You will meet him tomorrow when he arrives in the village. He will teach you how to control the six-tails, and after the conclusion of the Chunin Exams you will resume training with your team." Kaiya groaned, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, guess I don't have a choice, do I?"


	24. The Man from Nowhere

The next morning, Kakashi walked into Kaiya's dark room, opening her curtains. The sunlight streamed in, making her cringe and roll over; she took the covers and pulled them over her head stubbornly. Kakashi groaned, standing over her bed with his hands on his hips. He let out a sigh. _This girl can be just as difficult as Naruto sometimes…but I guess that should be expected._

"Kaiya, wake up," he commanded, shaking her gently. She didn't budge. Becoming a little more irritated, Kakashi took a step back, crossing his arms. "Ok, so that's how you want to play it? Well, if you won't get up the easy way, I guess I'm going to have to wake you the hard way." Uncrossing his arms, he approached her bed again, grabbing hold of the mattress from the bottom. On three, he lifted it up and flipped it onto the floor in one swift motion. Kaiya, of course, was now underneath it. Kakashi heard a muffled scream, and a second later the mattress flew into the air, revealing a fuming Kaiya lying flat on the ground, glaring in his direction.

"K-Kakashi?!" she shouted. "What the hell! You could've suffocated me, you jerk!" Kakashi chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, if you would've gotten up when I asked, you wouldn't be on the floor right now." Kaiya's eyebrow twitched as she stood to her feet.

"…" Deciding it wasn't worth it to start an argument, she heatedly grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. "Where's Tzu? He usually wakes me up—a lot gentler, by the way." Kakashi shrugged.

"He's on a mission," he answered. "From what he told me, it could be a while before he gets back. It may be several weeks." Kaiya grunted, rubbing the cricks out of her neck she always seemed to have.

"Hn. Well, I hope he's back in time to see the Third Exam." Without saying another word to Kakashi, she walked out of the room.

When she was ready for the day, she walked into the kitchen. Kakashi had a few rice balls waiting for her on the table. She blinked. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you to…" He smiled underneath his mask.

"Well, I thought since you're starting training today, you'd need some nourishment," he told her sheepishly. "It's not much, but you don't need a heavy meal right before vigorous activity. Besides, these are healthy for you." Kaiya nodded, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Kakashi." The latter ruffled her hair lightly as she sat down.

"Ronin will be here soon to take you to your trainer," he instructed, once she was done eating. "I have to work with Sasuke, so you might not see me at all until the Third Exam." Kaiya stared down at her empty plate.

Letting out a small breath, she said, "Please take care of him, Kakashi. I'm still bothered by that mark. I know you told me not to worry, but…" The silver-haired Jonin rested a hand on Kaiya's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"I want to be completely honest with you from now on, Kaiya," he explained. "Things here on out are going to be shaky. I'm not exactly sure what will happen, but I promise you that whatever it comes to, I'll take care of him." Kaiya closed her eyes and nodded, a sense of relief coming over her. She knew Kakashi would do all he could to keep Sasuke safe from Orochimaru or anyone else that tried to hurt him. And she would too.

"Ok."

…

"So, what's this guy like, Ronin-sensei?" Kaiya asked, as they walked to the rendezvous point outside the village. Ronin twisted his mouth, rolling his eyes as he tried to think of a nice way to describe a man he really couldn't stand. _Hell, who am I kidding? I got nothin'._

"Well, to be honest, I've only met him a few times—recently, in fact," he answered. "I think you should just form your own opinion when you see him. Is that fair?" Kaiya sighed, sticking out her tongue at her sensei.

"You're no help," she muttered, crossing her arms. Ronin chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. _Well, you'll understand once you meet him, _he thought. _I don't want to lie about how great he is and give you high hopes for this guy as a human being, but at the same time I don't want you going into this thinking you're going to be miserable. Besides, this guy just might work for you…who knows?_

"Well, could you at least tell me where he's from?" Kaiya wondered. Ronin smirked.

"He's been living in the Land of Iron for longer than you've been alive. But as far as where he's from…well, no one really knows that for sure. He spent some time in the Leaf Village, but that was before my time here, so I'm not sure what the story is behind the reason he left. Kakashi might know, so you could ask him." Kaiya sighed.

"But Kakashi never tells me anything. Why don't I just ask him?" she suggested, referring to her new trainer. Ronin managed to stifle a laugh.

"You could try," he muffled, turning red from trying to keep his amusement hidden. "But here's a warning about this guy: He's not high on conversation. He likes to get straight to the point. He won't take any nonsense, and he definitely doesn't want to sit around the table and trade backstories. He keeps his personal life and feelings completely separate from his personality as a trainer." Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed. "This guy's past—and even most of his present—is a mystery. Rumor is he admired the Fourth Hokage and your father…but other than that, he hates every fiber and being of Konoha. But I can't really tell you how true that is. You're just going to have to figure this guy out on your own."

Kaiya frowned. What reason would he have to hate the Leaf Village? And if he hated the village that much, why was he training her?

She had so many questions to ask this guy.

"You know his name, right?" she questioned. He had to know something, anything. He'd met him, after all. Ronin nodded.

"You should stop asking questions," he advised irritably. "You'll meet him in a minute or two. Be patient." She frowned, sticking out her lower lip. _Jerk._

Ronin and Kaiya stopped in the middle of a grove of trees outside the village. Kaiya's eyes lowered. _This is sketch as hell…_

"It's about time you two got here," an annoyed male's voice said from the canopy. Ronin only rolled his eyes as Kaiya looked up to see someone drop down from the treetops. He was a tall, young man in his late twenties or early thirties, with jet-black air that fell loosely past his shoulders; he had deep, sky blue eyes that added to his mysteriousness as they bore down at Kaiya sternly. His smile was sinister and twisted, and his eyebrows were knitted together impatiently. He wore baggy, navy blue pants and a long-sleeved shirt of the same color, with a worn, grey flak jacket over it, a large scroll on his back, and blue sandals on his feet. He sported a blank forehead protector in its rightful place above his brows; the sun's rays that streamed through the trees glared off of it menacingly.

Kaiya's mouth hung ajar slightly as he took a step forward.

"This is her?" he asked Ronin. The latter nodded.

"Yes." The man leaned forward to examine Kaiya closely, making her cheeks flush. When he had studied her for a few moments, he straightened up and tapped his chin lightly, contemplating something. A sweat drop slid down the back of her head. _This guy seems like a creep,_ she told herself. _Is this why Ronin-sensei didn't want to tell me anything about him?_

"Hmm. Well, she does look like him," the man commented. Kaiya's eyes narrowed.

"Who's 'him'?" she wondered. Ronin looked down at her.

"Your father," he answered. "Remember, Lord Hokage said your trainer was a disciple of Yasuo-sensei." _Sensei…? _He turned back to the man. "So, will you do it? Will you train her?" The man let out a sigh as he turned his head and closed his eyes for a few moments. He opened them again sometime later and nodded firmly.

"I suppose I will. I didn't come all this way for nothing, after all. You may leave us now, Ronin." The latter frowned, turning to Kaiya.

"Well, I'm off, kid," he told her. "Good luck." _You're sure as hell gonna need it, that's for sure._ Kaiya nodded, and her sensei disappeared in a cloud a smoke.

When Ronin was gone, the man crossed his arms and looked Kaiya over again, making her extremely uncomfortable.

"…"

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" His eyes lowered. "My name is Kuro Kensei," he introduced. "I will be your trainer for the next four weeks. I specialize in Jinchuriki training—more specifically, Legend host training." Kaiya blinked, surprised.

"Wait, that's a thing?" she asked. Kuro nodded.

"Of course. Why else would I be here?" Sweat dripped down her brow.

"Well, ok. I'm Kaiya Uma—"

"I know," Kuro interrupted. She frowned. "There's no need for you to introduce yourself, Kaiya Umachi, because I already know everything about you." Kaiya held up her index finger in question.

"Uh…but how?" Kuro glared down at her.

"Your father was once my trainer," he informed her. Kaiya nodded. She already knew that. "Not only that, but I have been given information about you over a long period of time. I've had the chance to study you, all but in person." Kaiya's head lowered to the ground. _Wow…so they've had this guy ready for me for a while and weren't even going to tell me._

A slight breeze blew through the opening of the forest, moving both Kuro's and Kaiya's hair around their shoulders. It was quiet for several seconds.

"Well, can I ask you a question?" Kuro raised an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing at his new student.

"What is it?" Kaiya fumbled with her fingers nervously, reminding herself of Hinata when she talked to Naruto. Man, this guy was intimidating.

"I just wanted to know where you were from," she stated shyly. "I mean, why wouldn't you stay in the Leaf Village? And what's up with that blank forehead protector?" Kuro frowned, his eyebrows knitting together sternly. It was almost as if Kaiya's question brought back bitter memories of something he'd been trying desperately to forget.

Nevertheless, he answered. "I belong Nowhere. I don't have a home; I am like a leaf, drifting in the wind. Wherever it takes me is where I land." Kaiya watched as he turned away, like he didn't want her to see the expression on his face. But when he looked back at her, he was wearing the same annoyed expression. Was she really that irritating? "Are you done asking useless questions now, you nosy little brat?" Kaiya gritted her teeth.

"Who the hell are you calling 'nosy little brat'?" she snapped. "I didn't ask to be trained by a stranger; you came to me. So if you don't like me then I don't care if you leave." She crossed her arms and looked away, but glanced back when she heard Kuro snort. She growled. "What's so damn funny, huh?" He shook his head, wiping a fake tear from his eye. Then his look turned suddenly grim.

"Do you think I volunteered to train you?" he asked. "Do you think I wanted to travel all the way to this accursed, wretched village just to hold your hand? I planned on never seeing this place again, but somehow Kakashi and Asuma were able to locate me. If it had been anyone else wanting this favor, I would've destroyed them right then and there. I don't need such an insolent, pathetic, hardheaded little bastard like you as my student for anything in the world." Kaiya gnarled her teeth at him. "But there's something you still don't seem to realize," he added. "_You_ need _me_."

"And why is that?" she inquired. "What makes you so special?" Kuro sighed, rolling his eyes. He leaned over and grabbed the top of her head forcefully, holding it in place as he glared at her.

"Didn't you hear me when I introduced myself? I said that I was here to help you control the Legend inside of you. I have no other purpose for being here." Kaiya blinked. "If it weren't imperative that I teach you this, then I would already be gone. Even then, I almost turned down Kakashi, but he reminded me of your father. He'd turn over in his grave if I left you out to dry. And that, you little brat, is why you need me. Without proper training, you'd die from not being able to control the power you possess. Your body is growing, therefore so is the amount of chakra and power you exert. Any more outbursts like you've been having, and you'll explode from the inside out. And since I happen to be one out of the only four Legend trainers in existence, I suggest you hold your tongue and give me the proper respect I deserve."

Kaiya wanted to be a smartass, but she knew that Kakashi and Asuma—as well as everyone else that knew about her—would kick her into the next century if she messed this up. She could tell that he was a very hard man to convince; he was probably more stubborn than she was. They must have gone through a lot of trouble to get him to come train her. And if she couldn't make it work, she would be in deep doodoo.

"Fine," she muttered, crossing her arms and averting her eyes to a nearby tree. Kuro smirked, pushing her head away as he stood tall once again. He placed his hands on his hips, reminding Kaiya of Kioko.

"Good, then. Let's begin." After a pause, he said, "The next four weeks will be hard, they will be exhausting, and they will be miserable. However, they will be worth it. Not only will you become Chunin, but you will learn how to use the phoenix's chakra at will, and that necklace you wear will no longer be needed." Kaiya frowned, glancing down at the pendant that was once her mother's.

"W-what did you just say?" she questioned. Kuro pointed to the ANBU Leaf symbol against her chest.

"That necklace…do you know its purpose?" She shook her head, confused. Kuro sighed. "I see. So, the Old Geezer doesn't tell you much of anything, does he?" He didn't want for an answer. "Your mother, Amaya Umachi, said there was something special about that necklace, didn't she?" Kaiya nodded. "I'm willing to bet that she never told you how, though."

"No, she didn't. But why wouldn't she?" Kuro crossed his arms.

"I'll get to that, if you'll let me." She rolled her eyes and let him go on. "Your parents decided that they wouldn't tell you about the phoenix inside of you until they felt it was the right time. In fact, they relayed this message to the Hokage and your godfather, Asuma, which is why you're just now hearing about it. They wanted you to have a normal childhood without being burdened with such a thing. But as soon as you were born, they knew they couldn't just sit by and wait for the phoenix to leak chakra. If they were to do that, not only would it be harmful to others, but it would also give away your secret and put you in danger. So, they had a special charm made for you: the necklace that is now around your neck." Kaiya gripped the pendant tightly as her bottom lip quivered.

"So they knew about me the moment I was born?" she affirmed. "How?"

"Do you have a birthmark, Kaiya?" Kuro asked. Kaiya blinked in confusion, nodding. "Where is it?" Kaiya stared at him for a moment before she turned around and pulled her razorback to the side on her right shoulder, revealing a small, yet intricate blemish.

It was in the shape of a triangle.

Kaiya had noticed it pretty much all her life, but she thought it was nothing more than an odd coincidence. As to what it had to do with her mother's necklace or anything else, she didn't know. How did Kuro know about it—and why did he point it out?

He examined it for a few seconds, then nodded. "Do you know what is significant about that birthmark?" She shook her head. So there was something special about it? "The shape isn't just a random phenomenon. That is no ordinary mark; it is the mark of a Legend host." Kaiya frowned, scratching her head. There was only so much confusing news she could take at one time; after the explanation she was given about her Legend, her brain couldn't handle any more ridiculous information. Kuro let out a brief sigh. "Each Legend host has a different birthmark, a symbol of their element. For the members of that particular clan, they will almost always know which Legend their host has, because of the main chakra nature of their clan or land. However, when certain clans mix, it becomes more difficult to tell over time. That being said, there are six symbols that represent each element; this is the shape of the mark that hosts are born with according to their Legend. This is how one is able to recognize at birth that their child is a host, and it also tells which Legend the host has. The six symbols are as follows: right-side up triangle for fire; upside down triangle for water; upside down triangle with a line through it for earth; right-side up triangle with a line through it, air; circle for ice; and finally, a circle with a line through it that represents lightning.

"They appear on different parts of the body that is unique to each individual. They are just as visible at birth as they are at young adulthood. That being said, your parents knew that you were the host for the fire-element Legend, the six-tailed phoenix—and so they immediately took action. Consulting the most renowned Legend expert, Tori Taka, they created a device that could harness Amaya's chakra and transfer it into you. This device—that necklace of yours—would act as a restraint against the chakra of the phoenix. Anytime it would leak out, the chakra within that necklace would bind and repress it. It's that simple." Kaiya frowned, groaning.

"Simple?" she repeated. "How the hell is that _simple_? You're telling me my mother's necklace has been keeping the phoenix's chakra in place for the past six years?" Kuro smirked, brushing a piece of his dark bangs aside.

"You're telling me you don't know of your mother's jutsu?" he asked. "She was most famous for it." Kaiya's eyes narrowed. "I see…well, you were too young to remember it, I suppose." Letting out another sigh, he explained, "Amaya's clan—which was killed off long before its ancestors the Uzumaki clan—had a secret jutsu that is both unique and powerful. By using scrolls, your mother could do the unimaginable. Like the Uzumaki clan, her clan's chakra was special. It is powerful enough to suppress even the most powerful Legend of all—the Legend inside you." Kaiya's hard look softened slightly.

"Wait…you're telling me my mother's chakra was that powerful?" Kuro nodded.

"Yes," he answered. "By using her scrolls, she could suppress the chakra of the phoenix inside of you easily. Even with her gone, the binds would hold. She could also use scrolls to suppress your body, reducing your own chakra and causing the phoenix's to diminish as well. They are secret techniques that only your mother and eldest sister know," he told her. "She developed a special technique for you that she or your sister could use in order to subdue you if needed." Kaiya's eyes widened.

_If that's true, then…how the hell did that girl from Oto use those scrolls against me…?! _

_ "Secret Scroll Jutsu: Suppressive Binds!"_

She knew the sensation felt familiar, but she didn't know why. Now that she thought about it, she could feel it at that moment—but that couldn't be. Not unless…

"So this necklace has my my mother's chakra?" she clarified. Kuro nodded. "And this is how the phoenix's chakra has been kept inside of me instead of coming out?" He nodded again.

"There is, of course, a chance that the jutsu has weakened over the years; either that, or your link to the phoenix has become stronger. From what I've been told, there were several instances where you've blacked out, correct?" She nodded. He tapped his chin. "It's most likely that in those few instances the phoenix's conscience overpowered yours. That is what led to you actually coming face-to-face with him in your subconscious." Kaiya nodded. _Well, not really face-to-face,_ she thought. _More like face-to-cage, but I guess that's close enough._

"So the chains that surround his cage…what are those?" Kaiya wondered. Kuro smirked.

"That would be your mother's jutsu," he replied. "Those chains hold down the cage and suppress the six-tails' chakra, but if there was ever a chance it was to leak out, scrolls would appear and cover the cage completely. That is the result of the necklace you wear; when it isn't around your neck, the chains disappear." Kaiya nodded. That made sense…sort of.

"Anyway, to finish the explanation about the pendant, the crystal placed in the middle of the leaf is a receptor that holds your mother's chakra. It may appear to hold a tiny amount, but in fact it holds a great deal—six years' worth, that is." He sighed, leaning against a tree. Explaining such things to a clueless child was so exhausting. "Your mother wore it until you were six years old. There was no need to worry about the phoenix's chakra as long as your mother or sister was around you all the time. Not only that, but for six years your mother's chakra was being absorbed into the necklace. However, when you were about to enter the Academy, your parents decided to give you the pendant. Since you were going to be away from your sister and mother, and since you were going to start training, which would cause the six-tails' chakra to stir, you were going to need its powers. As you probably remember, the night your mother gave it to you was the night they were all—"

"Ok, I get it," Kaiya cut in, not wanting to hear anymore. "So the point of all of this is that my mother wanted to keep the phoenix's chakra from causing trouble, so she gave me this necklace. But you sound like she didn't intend for me to wear it forever." Kuro nodded, letting out a breath of relief.

"Finally, you get it!" he exclaimed. Kaiya shot him an irritated glance. _What's with this guy?_ "Your parents never intended for you to wear that necklace your entire life—that is correct. If you were to do that, you wouldn't' be able to control and use the phoenix's chakra. Besides, your mother's chakra is slowly weakening; it's draining from the receptor. She wore it for six years, and six years restraining the phoenix is about all it can muster. You'll be thirteen soon, which means it's just about at its limit. That's why I was finally called in." Kaiya nodded.

"I see now…that makes sense of why those strange occurrences have been happening frequently." Kuro nodded.

"Now, let's get started," he said.


	25. My Name Is

**Not a lot has been happening the last couple of chapters...my bad. It's such a drag, as Shikamaru would say. I looked up the Chinese/Japanese phoenix, and it was really weird, so I tried to base the description off of that. There's also the thing about dragons being polar opposites of phoenixes, as far as the Chinese phoenix. Anyway, be warned: Some cheesiness is up ahead. **

After giving Kaiya a few minutes to digest all of the information he had just shared with her, Kuro stepped away from the tree, staring down at his new pupil. "Now that we've taken care of that and there are no more distractions, we'll begin," he announced. Kaiya let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"It's about time," she muttered. Kuro scoffed.

"I suggest you don't take this so lightly," he warned. "If you're not serious enough during this training, you'll die. Is that clear?" Kaiya gulped and nodded. "Very good. Now, come with me." Kuro led her to an open area in the forest that appeared to be an old training ground. They stood in the middle of it. "Before you learn how to gain control over your Legend, I want to make an assessment of your abilities beforehand." Kaiya raised an eyebrow.

"Assessment of my abilities?" she repeated skeptically. "I thought you said you knew everything about me." Kuro's eyebrows furrowed as he let out a sigh.

"Yes, I did say that. But I also said that I've studied you all but in person. That's why we're here." Kaiya nodded.

"Ok, I see now. So, what do you want me to do? Taijutsu, nin—"

"Shut up and pay attention." Kaiya's eyebrow twitched as her mentor took the scroll from his back, unrolling it as he tossed it to the ground. "This shouldn't be very hard for someone like you to master. You have an above-average reserve of chakra, though you need to gain better control of it. This will be the perfect jutsu to teach you how." Kaiya stared at the scroll, mouth agape, seeing that it was full of names in red ink and what appeared to be bloody fingerprints. She raised her eyebrow suspiciously, crossing her arms.

"And what exactly is 'this'?" she wondered. Kuro's hands went to his hips.

"Today, I will teach you the summoning jutsu," he stated. "You've seen it before, haven't you?" Kaiya tapped her chin with her index finger, then nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Kakashi summons ninja hounds." Kuro nodded in return.

"That's right. Kakashi is a summoner. Do you know of anyone else?" Kaiya tried to think of more, but she hadn't seen a lot of the Jonin she'd trained with in actual battle. She shrugged.

"Kakashi's the only one I know of. But I'm sure there are more around." Kuro tapped his well-toned arms, frowning.

"Yes, there are several that have come through his village that are able to summon different types of creatures," he informed her. "For instance, the Legendary Sannin were all able to perform a summoning; the Third and Fourth Hokage, Anko Mitarashi, and your parents were all a handful of others." Kaiya blinked.

"My parents could do a summoning?" she asked. Kuro nodded.

"Of course," he answered. "They were both ANBU status, so they were able to do several high-level techniques, though this is on the lesser scale. Your mother summoned snakes, and your father, well…he's the one who taught me this jutsu." An excited grin crossed Kaiya's face.

"That's so cool! So if he taught you the summoning technique it must mean that you both summon the same thing, right?" Kuro smirked.

"Correct. And you will follow in our footsteps."

"And what do you summon, Kuro?" she inquired impatiently. She wondered if she sounded like Naruto at the moment, excited over learning a new jutsu. A slight breeze blew their long hair around their shoulders gently, but they paid no attention to it.

"Watch closely," Kuro instructed. He bit his thumb and broke the skin, causing fresh blood to appear on the surface, dripping off his finger. Next he made a few hand signs, slamming his palm on the ground, just like she'd seen Kakashi do countless times before. "Summoning Jutsu!" A large kanji symbol appeared across the ground under him, before a cloud of smoke obscured Kaiya's vision. When it cleared, Kuro was sitting atop a giant red wolf; its shoulders were level with Kuro's height. Kaiya took a step back in amazement.

"Wow…" she murmured. "You summoned a wolf. And it's huge." Kuro showed his student a smug grin.

"Kaiya, this is Kemono." He patted the wolf on the back, and it glared down at her with large, yellow eyes. She swallowed hard.

"Hello," the canine said with a bow. "Nice to meet you." It came out almost in a growl, intimidating Kaiya slightly. She smiled nervously.

"H-hello. Nice to meet you too." A sweat drop slid down the back of her head. _This thing's pretty scary…_ she thought. Despite that, there was a tinge of anticipation swelling up inside of her. _I'll be able to do that soon enough…just like my father did._

After a few moments, Kemono poofed away. Kuro pointed down to the scroll and said, "Sign the contract in your own blood, then place your fingerprints at the bottom." Kaiya nodded, lowering herself to the ground in front of it. She could see Kuro's name etched in blood in-between an empty space on the right and her father's name on the left. Her eyes widened. She bit her thumb and signed her name slowly onto the paper, then left her fingerprints in blood at the bottom, just as Kuro commanded. It was probably the strangest way to sign a contract that Kaiya had ever seen, but if her father and new trainer had done it before her, she wouldn't question it.

After taking it all in, Kaiya stood to her feet and faced Kuro. He nodded. "Try it." She smirked, making the hand signs and slamming her palm on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kuro's face fell as a small, brown pup sat at Kaiya's ankle, panting in the warm afternoon sun. It was no bigger than Akamaru. A sweat drop slid down both Kaiya's and Kuro's heads.

"Well, I wish I could say I've seen worse…" Letting out a sigh, Kuro scratched the back of his head. "Alright, try it again. This time, use more chakra." Kaiya inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she made more hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

…

"It's been a week, and you still can't summon a decent-sized wolf," Kuro murmured, shaking his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a deep sigh. They were in the same spot they'd been for the past seven days, and he was really growing sick of the scenery. "Kami, where did I go wrong?" Kaiya growled, wiping sweat from her brow. She'd been working hard all day without a break, and evening was approaching. Her forehead protector had slid off long ago due to all the perspiration she was producing, and was lying on the ground next to her. She was about ready to give up. How embarrassing was it that she couldn't perform a jutsu such as this?

Breathing heavily, she dropped to her knees, bending over on all fours as she tried to gain her composure. She was almost out of chakra. "This sucks," she heaved, her chest rising and falling dramatically. This is the exact reason why she hated using ninjutsu—because of the heavy toll it took on her body when she used too much. She hated feeling empty inside, and the pain it caused her insides was ten times worse than the exhaustion her muscles received after practicing taijutsu for a day. She was glad none of her comrades were able to see her, or else they'd mock her for being so fatigued. She was one who didn't usually tire easily, thanks to her intense physical training.

"Quit your complaining and keep trying," Kuro demanded tersely, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. "You'll never get anywhere by whining." He lounged on a low tree branch, staring down at his student disapprovingly. "You really are pathetic, you know that?" Gritting her teeth, Kaiya struggled to her feet and made the signs again.

"Shut up! I'm doing the best I can." She slammed her scratched and dirty palm on the ground. The skin was raw and had almost broken from being pressed to the soil constantly for the past seven days. Her eyebrows furrowed when she summoned a wolf the size of a large dog. She was improving (slowly), but she still had a long way to go before she summoned something like Kemono. Kuro sighed again.

"Well, it looks like your best just isn't good enough," he pointed out matter-of-factly. "Guess we're going to have to take extreme measures." Kaiya's eyes lowered in suspicion.

"Extreme measures?" she repeated incredulously. "Just what do you mean by that?" Kuro shot her a wry grin as he jumped down from the tree and began muttering to himself.

"It's definitely dangerous, but it might be the only way to get it through that thick skull of hers. But if it goes wrong, I'll have to make a quick break for it before someone discovers the body...not that there will be much of her left. I can't believe this girl is so pathetic…" Kaiya frowned.

"Hey! Are you listening to me? What the hell are you mumbling about?" Kuro stopped talking to himself and turned his attention to her once again.

"Come with me," he instructed, walking towards the exit of the woods opposite of the village gates. Kaiya followed him cautiously to the edge of a large cliff overlooking Konoha. It was just like the spot Sasuke brought her to watch the sunrise, only much higher. She blushed at the memory, peering down the cliff. She took several steps back, holding her head that was now swimming. She had been afraid of heights for years.

"Why the hell did you bring me over here?" she asked quizzically. "Did you want to watch the sunset or something?" Kuro frowned at her sarcasm, hitting her in the back of the head with considerable force. Her head jolted forward, almost causing her to lose balance. "Hey! What was that for, jerk?!" Kaiya grabbed her temple, moving away from him heatedly.

"If you want to waste time for the next three weeks on this simple jutsu then be my guest." His tone was stern and frustrated—more than usual. "However, don't expect me to stick around the whole time if you intend to do so. I have many things I wish to teach you, but you need to master this first. Before you do that, however, give me your necklace." Kaiya blinked, surprised at his request. He held out his hand, waiting. Though she was hesitant, she eventually unhooked it from behind her head, placing it in his hand. He nodded. "It became clear that the six-tails' conscience took control of your body in times of anxiety or trouble," he stated. "So maybe if your life is in danger, you will be able to meet with your Legend and be given permission to control its chakra." Kaiya frowned.

"Wait…so you have me standing on this cliff to—" Kaiya's eyes widened as she figured it out, but it was already too late. Kuro made quick hand seals, slamming his fist into the dirt.

"Earth Style: Mudslide!" Kaiya tried to keep her balance as the soil from the ground shifted, pouring over the edge of the cliff in a landslide that took Kaiya with it. She screamed for what seemed like hours as she plunged towards the village.

"Aaaaah!" She closed her eyes in order not to dwell on her fear. _Damn that Kuro…just what the hell does he think he's doing? He's outside of his mind!_

_**"Kaiya, calm down." **_Kaiya's eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar voice. Only, when she opened her eyes, she wasn't falling. Instead, she had sunken into the depths of her subconscious.

It was bright and warm, and the grass beneath her feet was a refreshing green, with blooming lilies and various other types of flowers stretching as far as the eye could see. Again, there was no sky; there was just a dark vastness above her, nothing else. Still, there was light, and she had no trouble seeing anything.

She suddenly appeared in front of a large cage, remembering what Kuro had told her earlier.

She frowned with determination. _This is…_ At that moment, a bright spark ignited within the darkness of the cage, and a large, golden fire appeared to come to life. She heard a dark chuckle—the same as before.

_**"So you heard me and were able to come here," **_it said. Kaiya's eyes lowered.

"You're my Legend, aren't you?" she questioned. "Fenikkusu." There was a loud hiss behind the flames.

_**"That's not my name, you insolent brat. Now, quiet down and listen to me. I didn't call out to you for a nice little evening chat. I brought you here because if you don't learn how to use my chakra, we will die." **_Kaiya's eyes widened slightly, the fact that she was falling to her death coming back to mind.

"Damn it, that's right! Well, how do I use your chakra, exactly?" There was a brief moment of silence before Kaiya saw something flicker at the back of the cage. She squinted, hoping it would help her see clearer. Slowly, two eyes opened, revealing large, golden pupils way above Kaiya's head. She looked up in awe, taking a few steps back so that she could see the cage in full view. She still couldn't make out anything but golden flames.

_**"Don't sound as if it's that easy,"**_ the phoenix retorted. _**"If it wasn't for us being in such a situation, I wouldn't even consider giving a child like you the time of day. To think that **_**you**_** would try to use **_**my**_** chakra."**_ At this point, Kaiya was getting very frustrated.

"Grr! Just tell me already!" The six-tails blinked, then he peered down at his host quietly. As he stirred, Kaiya could see that he was covered in the golden flames, and all but his eyes were hidden. Her gaze lowered. "So that's it. Those flames are covering you, and that's why I can never get a good look at you." The phoenix chuckled.

_**"It appears you aren't as big of an idiot as I supposed at first,"**_ he told her. She scowled. _**"The flames that you see are part of me and keep my power limited. But I suppose it does no harm at the moment to let you see my full form." **_The phoenix stretched to full height, and for the first time Kaiya was able to get a good look at what she held inside of her. Her eyes widened and she stumbled backwards, falling on her back at the sight of the six-tails.

"W-whoa!"

Fenikkusu—as Kaiya still referred to him, seeing as she didn't have anything else to call him—was a magnificent creature, almost the size of the cage. His body was white and resembled something between a pheasant and a dragon hybrid; his neck was long and his head was like that of a sparrow; he had golden talons and eyes, and six tails of golden fire, as well as a golden plume protruding the top of its head; the tips of his wings were also made of golden fire. But the most magnificent thing of all was that his entire body was releasing a golden glow that was so bright it almost blinded Kaiya. She realized that this was the light that made up for the sunless sky.

All of a sudden, the doors to the cage burst open—having no chains to keep it closed—and a shockwave of chakra sent Kaiya flying twenty feet in the air.

"Gah!" She managed to land on her feet, sliding about a meter before skidding to a stop in the soft grass. _What the hell? A shockwave of chakra?! Incredible!_

She was so in awe that she almost forgot where she was. The phoenix's light died down enough for her to look at him without squinting. She lifted her head, staring at him firmly. The shock had disappeared, and now she was determined to get what she came for.

_**"Kaiya Umachi,"**_ Fenikkusu called out. Her eyes narrowed. _**"Come into my cage." **_Slightly surprised by the request, Kaiya knew she didn't have time to argue. She did as she was told, boldly entering the now-open cage. Fenikkusu towered over her, and she realized just how huge he really was—and just how insignificant she was. Clenching her fists, her eyes locked onto the golden irises of her Legend.

"What is it?" she asked. Fenikkusu studied her for several moments. The tension between them was so thick it was almost tangible.

_**"What is the reason you desire my power? Other than the obvious fact that it will save you. I want to know what your personal answer is."**_ Kaiya stared at the phoenix for a few seconds longer, then lowered her gaze to the concrete floor of the cage.

"I…" What was the reason? She hadn't even thought about it, really. "I want to become stronger," she answered, after giving it some thought. "I want to be a great shinobi like my father. I want to be Hokage and protect my comrades and the village I love." Fenikkusu nodded his head slightly.

_**"Those burdened with great power eventually become bitter, and they stray farther and farther from their goals in order to satisfy an emptiness that can never be filled. Are you fully prepared to walk that path?" **_Kaiya's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Why are you asking me this?" she wondered. The Legend opened its beak, and from out of his mouth a blast of fire came, blowing Kaiya off of her feet. She tumbled to the ground, rolling to a stop a few yards away, though she stayed within the cage. Pushing herself to her feet, she started to make hand signs, thinking a fight had begun. However, she was wrong.

The flames suddenly surrounded Kaiya, swirling around her like a blazing tornado of gold. She couldn't see anything outside the wall of flames, but suddenly she could see what appeared to be flashbacks in the inferno around her. Her eyes widened.

"Wait, these are my…" Her father's face appeared before her, as did the rest of her family; the Third Hokage, Asuma, Kakashi, Ringo, Tzu, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, her team—everyone close to her heart—they were all there. Tears slid down her cheeks as different memories with all of them flashed before her eyes. "What's going on?" Fenikkusu spoke behind the wall of fire.

_**"These people define who you are,"**_ he said. _**"These are the people you claim you want to protect with my power. But there is one man whose face you've never seen who also defines you. Deep in your heart, you want to use my power to destroy him." **_Kaiya didn't need an explanation; she knew exactly who that man was. _Orochimaru… **"**__**This is why I asked you if you want to go down the path of great power: Waiting for you is a fork in the road, and to continue on your path you must make a choice."**_

"A choice?" Kaiya repeated. "What kind of choice?"

_**"Don't forget that I am a part of you, and I have seen the desires of your heart, Kaiya. Your choices are these: Use my power for revenge, destroy Orochimaru, and be consumed by hatred; or, choose forgiveness and be set free from the chains of vengeance. The path that carries on from revenge is empty and only leads to corruption, and in the end, death; but the path of forgiveness leads to justice and liberation. This is the path stained with light—the path your father paved for you."**_

Kaiya's breathing halted; her heartbeat stopped abruptly. Her skin became clammy, and sweat dripped down her brow profusely, sliding down her face. "The path my…father paved?"

_**"Your father's Will of Fire was passed down to you as the last member of the Umachi clan," **_Fenikkusu explained. _**"If you want to use my power, you must do so with a pure heart. The Will of Fire is a road of peace and love, protecting what is precious to you with transparent resolve. It is not an easy path to take…not even your father reached the end; he could not fulfill his dream of seeing the world come to peace before his passing—all because of the hatred in Orochimaru. The phoenix is the symbol of peace and justice, not destruction and animosity. If you walk the path of darkness, I will destroy you."**_ Kaiya closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"If my father paved that road, then I'll walk it." Her eyes shot open, and determination never seen before lied within them. "I'll walk the dark path of power and shed light upon it. Not only that, but I'll complete his journey, and I'll guide others towards that goal of true peace. That is now...my ninja way!" Kaiya raised her right arm, making a fist. Fenikkusu's eyes narrowed.

A few seconds later, the fire died down, and Kaiya was once again face-to-face with her Legend. She waited for something to happen.

Opening his mouth once more, the phoenix breathed on her, though no flames were present this time. Instead, a hazy mist surrounded Kaiya, swirling around her like a warm cloud; she covered her face. After a few moments, the mist disappeared, and she looked up.

"Uh…what the hell happened just now?"

_**"You will no longer need my permission to use my chakra," **_Fenikkusu explained. _**The Umachi clan and I are linked indefinitely. No matter how I may feel about the host, I have a duty to this clan. As a shinobi, you will suffer many heartaches, some far greater than others. However, as you have vowed to seek true peace, I have deemed you worthy of controlling my power, Kaiya Umachi. Use it wisely."**_

Kaiya blinked, her fingers twitching at what she had just heard. "Th-thank you," she uttered, relief flooding her face. "I can't tell you how overwhelmed I am." After a pause, her eyebrows knit together, and she stared at the phoenix boldly. "I won't fail you. I promise!" At that moment, her right arm began to burn, and steam arose from her wrist down to her forearm, like it was being branded. Kaiya's eyes widened as a small tattoo-like image of a dragon appeared onto her skin. "What the…?"

_**"Dragons symbolize the opposing force of the phoenix. They can either be helpful or destructive. The choice is now in your hands."**_ Kaiya stared at her arm firmly before nodding.

"I see." Her subconscious began to fade slowly. Before Kaiya was immersed in darkness, she gave her Legend one last look. "So…if Fenikkusu isn't your name, what is it?" she wondered. The phoenix's pupils bore down on Kaiya's now-blurred figure.

_**"My name is Jin."**_


	26. The Girl Who Cried Wolf

When Kaiya opened her eyes, she was still falling. Instead of screaming again, she bit her thumb and made hand signs, while at the same time calling forth Jin's power. A burst of golden chakra exploded from within her, and her pupils changed from green to gold. "Summoning Jutsu!" she shouted, gritting her teeth. _Please work…_

Closing her eyes once more, she waited to see what would happen.

A few seconds later, she hit something soft, bouncing in the air a few feet from the impact. She peered out of one of her eyes to see where she was. Her eyes widened when she saw that she was at least seventy-five feet above the village, suspended in midair.

Wait, it wasn't midair. It was…furry and black. It was a wolf!

It was a wolf whose height put most of Konoha's buildings to shame. Kaiya almost lost her balance and fell off when she realized she had summoned such a beast—and just in time.

"Hmm?" The wolf looked around, its grey eyes scanning the area below it—the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His front half was inside the village, while the other half was on the outside of the gate. Kotetsu and Izumo, the gatekeepers, were hiding behind their stand, trembling at the great size of the animal that had just appeared before them.

"W-what the hell is that?" Kotetsu asked frantically. "It's huge!" His partner nodded in agreement.

"It looks like it might be…a wolf," he stammered shakily. "A _giant_ wolf."

"How did I get here?" the wolf asked himself, glaring down at the village in search of his summoner. His voice was calm and quiet—for his size, anyway. He didn't seem alarmed or angry, just curious and quite possibly annoyed. "This is Konoha…so who could have summoned me?" After a few moments, Kaiya managed to stand on the wolf's back without losing her balance. He seemed to just notice her. "And how did you get on my back, little girl?" Kaiya frowned, crossing her arms.

"I'm not a little girl!" she protested. "And I'm the one who brought you here." The wolf's eyes narrowed as he scoffed, reminding Kaiya of her trainer.

"I'm sure it was Kuro Kensei, that bastard… Where is he?" he questioned, choosing to ignore her claim. She pouted, but pointed up at the cliff that was above them.

"I think he's up there," she answered.

"I see. I want to give him a piece of my mind before I return home." He turned his body, stepping out of Konoha and back into the woods, towering over the trees that stopped halfway up his legs. Lunging from the ground, he landed on the cliff in a single leap, and Kaiya had to grab onto his fur tightly in order not to fall off. Standing next to the cliff was Kuro, waiting. He had a satisfied grin, clapping his hands as the wolf appeared on the other side of him. Kaiya scowled.

"Hey! Wipe that smile off your face, you bastard!" she bellowed, pointing to him. "You've got some kinda nerve throwing me off a cliff like that!" The wolf glanced up at her, then back down to Kuro. If wolves could have facial expressions, this one would be irritated.

"You pushed her off a cliff, Kuro?" he asked disbelievingly. The man shrugged, straightening out his blank forehead protector.

"There's always a method to my madness," he assured the canine. "You should know that by now…Kumori." The latter lowered his eyes.

"Don't give me that," he barked, swishing his tail back and forth. The trees behind him swayed to and fro, almost snapping in two from the force of the wind he created. Kaiya's jaw gaped in astonishment. "Why was I summoned, you oaf? You know I don't like the Leaf Village, almost as much as you. I have better things to do at the moment than put up with you and this brat." Kaiya frowned, but she didn't retaliate.

"Kumori, don't you think it's strange that you would have ended up all the way down there if I'd summoned you?" Kuro wondered. "I know you're not stupid, yet you refuse to admit that the girl on your back brought you to this dimension." Kumori glared at the young man before glancing back at Kaiya, who was now sitting on his back.

"She's too young to summon me," he stated matter-of-factly. "There's no way a little runt like her could have enough chakra." Kaiya gritted her teeth.

"I'm not a runt," she snapped. "I _did_ summon you, with the power of the six-tailed phoenix. Get it through that thick fur of yours, because it happened!" Kumori turned, peering down at Kuro.

"The six-tailed phoenix? Hmm…well, that explains it." He closed his eyes, lowering himself to the ground. Kuro nodded.

"Yep. She's the host of the six-tailed Legend."

"What's your name, girl?" the wolf asked.

"Kaiya Umachi!" she declared proudly. Kumori lowered his head onto his forepaws, his ears twitching back and forth.

"Umachi, you say?"

"That's right." He was silent for a few seconds.

"I suppose I should've guessed. Yasuo told me one of his children was the host, but it was so long ago, I'd pretty much forgotten. He was a mighty shinobi, that man," he told her. "He was able to summon me at quite a young age as well…though I was a lot smaller back then." He chuckled at the memories, just like the Third had done before. Kaiya's hard expression softened at the mention of her father. She lowered her head and clenched her fists.

"Why didn't he summon you when Orochimaru attacked?" she wondered sadly. Kumori let out a deep sigh, almost knocking Kuro off his feet.

"I doubt even I could do much against that snake," he answered truthfully. "I might have been able to save him, but then again…I might have only gotten in the way. Whatever the reason, your father made the choice not to summon me. And I respect his decision, no matter how much I wished I could have been there for him." Kaiya nodded, her exhaustion finally getting the best of her. Now that she had actually completed the jutsu, she didn't try to fight her body's tiredness any longer.

Kumori used his tail to pick Kaiya up and set her on the ground gently, next to her trainer. She lay down and closed her eyes slowly, quickly drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Kumori stared at her with hidden admiration, then turned to Kuro. The man still had a smile on his face.

"She looks just like him, don't you think?" he asked the man. Kuro nodded firmly.

"I think he would be proud of how the village has taken care of her," he commented. "Even though I hate it, I can't deny that the Third Hokage did well placing her in capable hands." The wolf smirked.

"Hn. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a soft spot for the girl." Kuro frowned, averting his eyes to a nearby tree.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's simply my wish to repay her father by training her, that's all. She's now my student, and I'm going to watch over her, just as he did for me."

…

Kakashi walked in the door well past midnight. He quietly fastened the lock and placed his sandals to the side as he stepped into the living room. The dim light of a lamp was coming from the kitchen, where Ringo was finishing some paperwork. He looked up at Kakashi and smiled, pointing to the couch. Kaiya was lying there, sleeping soundly. He could tell just by looking at her that she'd had a long day, but he was sure it was successful. It was the first time he'd seen her since she started training.

He walked past her and into the kitchen, where Ringo sat. The latter pointed to the fridge. "I saved you a plate from dinner," he said quietly, glancing between his friend and the stack of papers in front of him. Kakashi nodded a thanks, placing his hands in his pockets casually. He looked back towards the couch.

"Why is she sleeping there?" he wondered. Ringo chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"Kuro dropped her off after sunset and she was already asleep, so I took her to her room. But she came down about an hour ago and asked about you; when she found out you still weren't home, she wanted to wait up for you. I told her you'd be back late, but she wouldn't go back to bed. She fell asleep a few minutes ago, so I decided to let you carry her to her room—if you're up to it. She wanted to see you, after all." Kakashi's eye lowered, but a smirk suddenly appeared behind his mask. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, if she's going to be that much trouble, I guess I will carry her back to her room," he decided. Ringo grinned.

"It seemed like she had something important to tell you, but she wouldn't let on to what it was." The silver-haired Jonin nodded. He went into the living room and picked Kaiya up, gently hoisting her onto his back. He carried her upstairs to her bedroom, setting her down on her bed. He covered her with the sheets and turned to leave, when Kaiya's hand lightly grabbed his.

"Kakashi?" she whispered, half asleep. He faced her again.

"Yeah," he said quietly. A small grin appeared on her face.

"I waited up for you." He nodded.

"I know." She let go of his hand, retracting her arm under the covers. "How's your training going?" he asked. Kaiya's eyes opened slightly as Kakashi sat down on the edge of her mattress.

"Kuro taught me the summoning jutsu," she told him with a smile." Kakashi looked impressed. "He forced me off a cliff to learn it, though." Kakashi's eye lowered. _I can understand why the Third Hokage had his doubts about Kuro, but if she's improving, then I guess we can't complain. Though his methods seem a little unorthodox…_ "But while I was falling, I met Jin." Kakashi frowned in confusion.

"Who's Jin?" he wondered. Kaiya rolled over onto her back. She seemed a little more awake now.

"The six-tailed phoenix," she replied. Her eyes closed. "Now I can use his chakra freely." Kakashi's eye widened.

"So, you learned all of that in a week, huh?" he remarked. "And Jin is the phoenix's name?" She nodded.

"Yeah…so now I can learn more ninjutsu—even though I'd rather not." Kakashi grinned, resting a hand on her shoulder. Kaiya opened one eye to look at her guardian. "What about Sasuke? Is he ok?" He nodded.

"He's fine, Kaiya," Kakashi assured her. "He's fully recovered now and is training hard." Kaiya smiled, relieved.

"That's good to hear." Kakashi stood to his feet, placing his hands back in his pockets.

"Alright, that's enough small talk," he decided. "You need your rest, and so do I." Kaiya nodded, rolling over on her side, facing the wall away from Kakashi.

"Goodnight," she whispered. He grinned as he stopped at her doorway.

"Goodnight, Kaiya. I'm proud of you."

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. **

**MuffinMan9223: Thanks for the feedback. I really appreciate it! **


	27. The Start of the Third Exam

**Finally, the story is beginning to move forward again. These ridiculous Chunin Exams are almost over. Thanks for your reviews, follows, and favorites. :)**

Kaiya woke up, stretching as she looked at her calendar. A grin crossed her face. _Finally…today is the day—the day I become Chunin._ She ran through her morning routine quickly; she was quite proud of herself, especially since she didn't need Kakashi to wake her up—not that he had been around to do so (much to her relief). She'd been getting up early to work out before training with Kuro, so she was used to it by now.

Ringo had breakfast waiting for her. She sat down and ate it quickly—pretty much swallowing it—much to his disbelief. He lifted an eyebrow as a sweat drop slid down his head.

"You're in a hurry," he noticed, taking a sip of tea. Kaiya nodded, swallowing the last of her rice balls and milk.

"Yeah," she said, putting her dishes in the sink. "I'm going to do some last-minute training before the Exam. So I guess I'll see you later." Ringo smiled, standing to his feet. He walked over to Kaiya and rested a firm, calloused hand on her head.

"We're all proud of you, Kaiya. Do your best today." She smiled and nodded, giving the older man a quick hug.

"Thanks, Ringo. I will." He stood at the door as she walked outside.

"Tzu will be back in a few hours, so he should be able to catch your match," he called out to her as she jumped onto a low tree branch. Kaiya gave him a thumbs up. When she took off, Ringo went back inside, shaking his head. "It's like watching my daughter grow up all over again," he told himself sadly.

Kaiya practiced her taijutsu for a couple of hours before she decided to stop. She didn't need to waste all of her energy before the exam even started, especially since her opponent was going to be Kioko. Her eyes lowered as she pondered what it would be like to face her own teammate. She couldn't even believe it when Kakashi told her.

_"And there's one more thing you should know. It's who your opponent will be in the Third Exam." _

_ "So they already know? Well, who is it?" _

_ "Kioko." _

_ "K-Kioko? I'll be fighting my own teammate? Seriously?"_

"Well, I guess I should go," she said to herself, heading towards the arena. "The exam starts in half an hour." She smiled to herself. _Kioko…I wonder what you've been doing for the past month._

Kaiya stood with the other contestants, waiting for the remainder of them to show up. She glanced around nervously. _Ok, so Team 11 is here. So is that Sand team, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino. But Sasuke, Naruto, and that creepy Sound guy are missing. Where the hell are they?_ She really couldn't care less about that Sound creep, especially since he worked for Orochimaru. But Sasuke and Naruto—the two people she figured would be first at the door—were nowhere to be seen. She turned to Shikamaru.

"Hey, have you seen Naruto or Sasuke?" she asked quietly. He irritably turned to her, shaking his head.

"Tch. Just what makes you think I care about either one of those two?" he grumbled. But Kaiya could tell he had been asking himself the same question.

Genma, the rather handsome proctor who had replaced Hayate, glared at the contestants. His eyes lowered distastefully. _Hmm…doesn't really look like there's anyone special this year, _he thought. _Although we do have a couple missing, like that Uchiha and the nine-tailed—_

Genma's thoughts were halted by a flash of orange and yellow flying through the arena door. Kaiya's eyes widened as Naruto jumped to his feet frantically, flailing his arms around.

"Listen guys, you gotta get outta here!" he shouted urgently. "There's a herd of bulls coming straight towards the…arena…" Most of the contestants were staring at him in irritation, Genma included.

"Naruto, get in line already," Shikamaru urged with a roll of his eyes. "You're embarrassing our village." Naruto blinked, falling in line beside Kaiya. She gave him a relieved smile, and he returned it with a thumbs up. _Just like the knucklehead to make a flashy entrance,_ she thought with a sigh.

"Alright, straighten up everybody," Genma commanded. "Look presentable for the spectators." Kaiya looked at the people all around her, amazed at how many people showed up to watch the fights. She pouted. _I bet most of them are here for Sasuke. And yet, he's not even here… This is probably Kakashi's fault. Boy, is he gonna get it when I see him._

After a few moments, the Hokage stood to his feet, having been previously sitting in a balcony seat beside the Fourth Kazekage. "Welcome," he announced. "Thank you to everyone for coming to the Hidden Leaf Chunin Selection Exam! Please stay until the end of the last match." Kaiya's eyes lowered as Genma pulled out a piece of paper.

"Before we begin, there's something I need you all to do." He opened it up, revealing a bracket of the contestants. "Look this over. There have been a few minor changes to the tournament. Check to see your opponent, just in case it's changed." Kaiya, along with most of the others, were shocked.

_What the hell? That Sound guy's not even on here…that means that Usagi doesn't have a match in the first round._ Kaiya glanced at her teammate, who seemed equally confused.

"Usagi, since your opponent is no longer in the tournament, your new challenger will be the winner out of Kaiya and Kioko," Genma explained. Kaiya's eyes lowered. _Are they just bent on pitting Team 11 against itself?_ she wondered. _Tch. That's not even fair for her! Whoever creates these stupid brackets is ridiculous. _

…

"This is the stupidest thing ever," Kioko complained as they made their way to the waiting area. "First of all, what's the big idea, switching things up on us like that? And another thing—making the three of us battle each other…how the hell is that fair? That stupid Sound guy…boy I'd like to kick the bastard's ass!" Kaiya shook her head, but she couldn't help but agree. Seeing as she hadn't been with her teammates for a month, she had to admit that she missed their company. It was pretty dull with Kuro being pretty much the only one she ever saw for four weeks. She thought she was going to go crazy by the end of it.

"Heh. Forget about that, Kioko," Kaiya told her. Kioko turned to her. "No use crying over spilled milk, right?" She smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, you don't have to worry about the tournament after our match, because you won't be participating in the rest of it anyway." Kioko's face reddened, as she stopped and turned to Kaiya; she poked her in the shoulder with her index finger.

"Now you listen here, Kaiya Umachi," she said through gritted teeth. "You just prepare yourself to get the ass whoopin' of a lifetime, ya got that? I'm going to blow you outta the water!" Kaiya chuckled, shaking her head.

"It's good to be with you guys again, I have to admit." Kioko's anger dissipated almost immediately, and she and Usagi grinned.

"I have to agree with you." Kioko sighed, rubbing her neck as they began walking again. "Grandma Tori set me up with this crazy lady named Tsuki Kurushima…I mean, I thought Anko was crazy, but this old lady takes the cake…eesh! She worked me like a dog! For an old hag, she sure is powerful. It made me really miss Team 11. It's way better than training with her." Kaiya frowned.

"Wait…you had a trainer too?" she asked. Kioko's eyebrows knit together as she nodded.

"Yeah…you got one?" Kaiya nodded back. They turned to Usagi. She closed her eyes in agreement.

"Well, I should stay that instead of bringing a mentor to me, Yoshi and Haru offered to train me instead. Since I am both lightning- and water-natured, the both of them together worked perfectly." Kaiya's eyebrows lifted.

"Hold on. You have two chakra natures?" Usagi nodded. Kioko raised an eyebrow, then remembered Kaiya wasn't there to see her preliminary match.

"That's right," she said, snapping her fingers. "You didn't see her battle against Haru. Well, I'll tell you then."

* * *

"Good luck, Usagi," Kaiya said with a nod. Kioko raised her fist, and Usagi smirked, jumping down to the floor to meet her opponent. Usagi studied him quietly for several moments, watching as he did the same. Her expression was passive, but on the inside she was tense. She knew just from the few minutes they spent together in the Forest of Death that Haru Arashi was no one to take lightly. Even if his teammates had lost their matches—whether purposely or not—she was sure he wasn't going to go down so easily.

Haru's pupiless eyes sent off warning signals in her brain. _Beware. Those eyes are dangerous._ She knew she had to go at him with everything if she wanted to win. Her eyes narrowed, determination shining through her onyx pupils. Haru frowned at the threatening look her eyes gave him.

"You're not from the Leaf, are you?" he wondered. She looked at the floor, then back to him.

"No," she told him. "I was raised in Kumo." _Just like you…_ The boy smirked.

"Heh. I see. So you're probably a lightning-type, like me," he figured. Usagi's eyes lowered. She could sense the confidence in his voice; she could see it in his face. He probably had a right to be, since he was a Jonin facing off against a mere Genin. Still…it would be a mistake to underestimate any opponent, no matter how inferior they may seem at first glance.

"I can tell that you are a formidable shinobi, even though you're young. During our encounter in the Forest of Death, it was apparent that your knowledge is on a higher level than most Genin."

"Thanks for the compliments, but flattery doesn't work on me," she said with a wry grin. "But enough about that. Answer this question for me: Those eyes of yours…what kind of dojutsu is that? Like that Kusa woman said in the Second Exam—the Arashi clan doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai." Haru smiled, his eyes averting to the proctor, who had yet to give them the go, then he looked back at Usagi.

"Well, that's correct," he admitted. "I'm the only one with these eyes. But as far as what kind of dojutsu it is, well…that's far too complicated for me to explain to you at this moment. But maybe afterwards, I could go into detail. For now, though, you're just going to have to find out during this match."

"Hmph…so that's how it's gonna be, huh? Very well." Usagi closed her eyes and began to concentrate. _Just what do those eyes of his do? And how can I stop them when I don't even know anything about them?_

"I don't know what your eyes are capable of, but my instincts are telling me not to hold back. The more power I use, the quicker this match will end." _I'll throw him off by using water instead of lightning, like he thinks I'm going to use. Besides, mine doesn't compare to his in the least. I'll have to move quickly without giving him time to think. I must stay ahead of him every moment of this battle._

At last, Hayate was ready to start the match. "Begin when ready," he instructed. Usagi wasted no time as she made hand signs before Haru could make the first move. She could see the surprise on his face at her quickness. _Water Style: Dark Moat!_ Water filled the floor up to their waists, slowing rising higher and higher. In a matter of seconds, it would be over their heads. A shocked Hayate jumped back, using his chakra to keep above the water. No attack came from under the water, so Haru relaxed, giving Usagi a smile.

"So…you use water-style, to my surprise." _How was I not able to sense it? _He looked down, constantly scanning beneath the surface with his eyes. There was nothing below them. _Is she bluffing?_ he wondered. _Why do this if she wasn't going to attack instantly?_ He knew not to take her lightly, even as a Genin. She had the skills and intelligence of a Chunin—maybe even that of a higher rank. Whatever she was planning to do, it wasn't just for show. His eyes narrowed. "That's too bad…for you." He made hand signs.

…

Kioko's eyes widened. She turned to Ronin with gritted teeth. "What the hell?! Sensei, Usagi is a water-type too?" Sweat dripped down the young man's forehead. He peered down at his student in silence, trying to hide his own surprise. _Two chakra natures…and as a Genin. And she's been aware of it all this time? So why hasn't she used it before?_

"Well, it appears that way," he answered Kioko. She leaned over the rail in amazement.

"Wow. Usagi's full of surprises!" Ronin nodded, a small smirk on his face as he rested a hand on Kioko's shoulder. After about a minute, she pulled away, turning back to her sensei.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering why she suddenly looked so downhearted.

"Do you think she can win, Ronin-sensei?" Kioko asked, several moments later. He looked over her head and watched the battle intensify. Knowing his younger brother, things wouldn't be easy, even for Usagi. "These guys…they're really good. _Jonin_ good." Ronin glanced back at her with a grin.

"You and Kaiya won, didn't you?" he questioned. Kioko nodded stiffly. "There's no doubt that Haru is the most adept on his team, but that goes for Usagi too. Like you just said, she's full of surprises." Kioko stared at her sensei before closing her eyes, nodding. She turned back to the match with a large smile, balling one of her hands into a fist. _That's right, she is. Unlike me—and even Kaiya—Usagi isn't reckless. She actually thinks things through. And I know she has a way to win._

"You're right," she decided, giving her sensei a nod. "Usagi will definitely beat this guy."

…

"Lightning Style: White Panther!" Haru shouted, slamming his palm on the water's surface. Out from the water shot a giant, white lightning-cat, heading straight for Usagi. Her eyes widened, but she quickly made her own seals.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" Just as Haru's jutsu neared Usagi, water shot up from underneath her, swirling around her in a large blockade. The White Panther attack hit the water, magnifying the electricity.

…

Ronin slammed his forehead.

"Why the hell did she do that?" he wondered aloud. "She should know that water increases the intensity of the lightning-style!" Kioko frowned, peering at the wall of water that splashed back down, revealing that Usagi had disappeared.

"What?!" _Is she unconscious under the water?_

Haru's eyes scanned the surface. He smirked. "So, you're able to use water-style…and you thought you'd throw me in for a loop. Not bad, Usagi. But you still came up short." At that moment, Usagi exploded out of the water, her arm raised above her head. Her jaw clenched as she slammed her palm into Haru's chin. His eyes widened when he realized that he didn't have time to move away.

"Lightning Style: Zeus' Palm!" she called. Haru's head snapped back as he was thrown into the air with a burst of electricity. _What the hell? Her palm was infused with the lightning-style…just what kind of jutsu is that? It was so quick, not even I could stop it…_ He did a complete backflip before slamming back into the water. But Usagi wasn't finished. _Can't move…but I can sense her building up more chakra…_ "Water Style: Hard Whirlpool Water Blade!" Ronin's eyes widened as the water underneath Haru exploded, sending him flying into the air once again. Usagi launched herself into the air above him, rearing back her arm. But instead of a regular hit, the water that had sent Haru upwards swirled around her arm, and she hit him with it, sending him plowing back into the pool of water, causing a large explosion. A huge wave washed over the sides of the wall, soaking everyone in the room. Sarutobi's pupils dilated. _Such power for a Genin! And such incredible force used in only a preliminary match. I would have never imagined she would be so far ahead at such a young age…_

The water Usagi had summoned at the beginning of the fight slowly began depleting, revealing an unconscious Haru lying in a crater made by the force of Usagi's jutsu when it hit him. Everyone in the room was quiet, struck with awe at her abilities. Hayate approached Haru to make sure he was still alive. Waving over the medical team, he turned to the eleven-year-old.

"Winner," he declared, holding out his arm, "Usagi."

* * *

Kaiya whistled, just as awestruck then as the others were the moment it happened. "Damn," she said breathlessly. "Usagi, who knew you were such a badass?" She smiled at her teammate. They arrived at the waiting area, peering over the bars. Usagi said nothing on her match as she glared down at Naruto.

"So…do you think he can do it, Kaiya?" she asked. "Do you think Naruto really has a chance against Neji Hyuga?" Kaiya's eyes lowered as she gripped the rail tightly. She bit her bottom lip, watching as Naruto gave Neji a lecture. _He's such an idiot. But…he's an idiot you can count on. He's the underdog in this fight, that's for sure. But the kid will surprise you. He'd root for me, no matter what odds I'd be up against, so I can only do the same for him. _Suddenly, she smiled.

"Yeah, I do," Kaiya answered confidently. Kioko frowned, crossing her arms.

"Pfft, the hell he does!" she shouted. "He's going to get his ass pounded into the dirt." Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed as she turned to Kioko angrily.

"Hold on just a minute, you don't know that for sure." Kioko rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do. Neji was the number one rookie last year, and I bet he's even stronger than Sasuke. Just watch…the kid's toast. I don't care if he's your best friend or not—that's reality." Kaiya scoffed, turning back to the match. She didn't care what anyone else said. She was going to support Naruto wholeheartedly.


	28. The Awaited Showdown: Kaiya vs Kioko!

**It's been a while...like over a month, I think. School started back halfway through January and I've been pretty busy since then. I actually have a life this semester, which is surprising. I also have a lot more homework -_-. Anyway, I finished the story last month, so that's good. All that needs to be done is editing each chapter and uploading them. The Chunin Exams are soooo close to being over, and I can't wait. Ugh. Oh, and sorry, but I kinda suck at fight scenes. -_-Updates will probably be slow. And are any of you caught up with the manga? I'm like, so depressed right now )':**

**Thanks for all reviews, favorites, and follows. ^_^**

"Winner," Genma announced, "Naruto Uzumaki." Kaiya crossed her arms, a smug grin on her face as she turned to Kioko. The latter tried to hide her surprise as she glanced at her teammate with pink cheeks. She growled, pointing her finger as Kaiya began to say something.

"Shut your mouth, Kaiya! Just because he got lucky doesn't mean he's any good." Usagi giggled.

"Weren't you implying something similar when he beat Kiba in the preliminaries?" she questioned. Kioko paled, and she turned away with crossed arms. Kaiya and Usagi gave each other a high-five.

When Naruto made it back up to the waiting area, Kaiya tackled him in a hug. "You did it!" she exclaimed merrily.

"Aw, it was nothin'!" he gushed, giving her a large grin. Since Sasuke still wasn't there, they moved on to the next match. Kaiya's eyes lowered as chills ran down her spine, goose bumps on her arms and butterflies in her stomach. _Here we go._

It was time for Kaiya and Kioko to face off against each other, at last. Kioko gulped, turning to her teammate, who gave her a similar look. They nodded to each other and jumped onto the railing together.

"Good luck, you two," Usagi wished them, while Naruto gave them a thumbs up.

"Yeah. Do your best!" he shouted. "I'm rooting for you, Kaiya. Kick Kioko's ass!" He stuck out his tongue at the black-haired kunoichi, making her frown. Kaiya smiled, returning the blonde's thumbs up, and the two girls launched themselves off the balcony, landing beside Genma on the ground. He smirked. _Hmm. The two of them facing off against each other…this is gonna be interesting._

"Alright, you guys ready?" he asked them. Kaiya and Kioko shared a look, then nodded.

"Yeah, we're ready." Kaiya held out her hand. Kioko stared at it for a few seconds before taking it. "No matter what the outcome of this match, we'll still be teammates." Kioko smiled, shaking her head.

"No. We'll be friends." Kaiya grinned.

"Yeah. Let's put this rivalry to a rest with this final match."

"Begin," Genma called, taking a step back. The two girls stared at each other firmly before jumping apart.

_Taijutsu or ninjutsu?_ Kaiya asked herself, watching Kioko meticulously. _I want to start with taijutsu, but of course, she knows that. I can tell she's waiting for it…just like Kuro warned._ She remembered her master's advice during training.

_"The good news about your first match is that you know your opponent well," he pointed out. "However, the downside is that she knows you just as much. Even with the differences that will be made in these next few weeks, she'll have a pretty good idea of how you fight, think, and the measure of your attacks. Perhaps you should throw her off with what she'll least be expecting." Kaiya scratched her head._

_ "Well, I don't use ninjutsu often," she pointed out. She thought back to Ryoichi, and in the Second Exam—the only times she'd used ninjutsu, other than training and the survival test they took with Ronin after graduating. Kuro nodded as he considered it._

_ "Hmm. Well, as I recall, the reports I was given mentioned you don't particularly like it. So I guess that will be our main focus for the remainder of your training, since your taijutsu is already above Genin level and teaching you genjutsu is a lost cause." Kaiya pouted as Kuro tapped his chin thoughtfully. _

_ The sun beat high overhead, making sweat drip down her brow profusely. It didn't help that she'd been training for hours without a break. Just when she thought it was all over, Kuro took some litmus paper out of the pouch attached to his waist, explaining that it was special paper designed to react to a person's chakra nature. They already knew Kaiya was fire-natured, but he wanted to see if there were any others that she might have. When they discovered it, Kuro smirked. _

_ "This is perfect," he said to himself, turning to her. "That technique Asuma showed you a while back…I had a feeling this would be the result." Thinking, he closed his eyes for a moment and let out a deep breath. After a brief pause, he added, "Take my advice, Kaiya: Use ninjutsu in this fight. Kioko's probably already mapped out a way to defeat you based off of your fighting patterns. In order to ensure her defeat, I'm about to show you how to use both of your chakra natures at the same time." _

Kaiya frowned. She hated when someone told her to do the exact opposite of what she wanted to do. She knew Kioko was expecting her to use taijutsu, but it's not like she could do much about it. With the way her ninjutsu worked, it would never be quick enough to stop Kaiya, and it probably wasn't strong enough to do much damage, either. If she kept close and didn't leave her any room to do any ninjutsu, she could take the win with little to no trouble at all.

Then again, Kioko did have a trainer, just like her. And if this so-called Tsuki was anything like Kuro (though she couldn't imagine that), she knew that her teammate wasn't the same fighter she was a month ago. She bit her lip in frustration.

_Grr…I hate it when Kuro's right._

"Fire against ice…imagine that," Yoshi told his brothers with keen interest. He smirked down at Kaiya and her opponent, wondering what two Legend hosts facing off against each other would look like. He crossed his arms casually, watching as his oldest brother ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I have a feeling this battle is going to be brutal," the young sensei said. Yoshi chuckled, waving him off.

"Aw, come on, bro! How bad could it be?" Ronin's eyes lowered dangerously.

"You obviously don't know about the bitter rivalry between these two. From day one—not as Genin, but as Academy students—they were like oil and water, bulls butting heads. And now that they're in this position, well…" Haru stared down at the two girls' match from the top of the arena wall, off to the side where no one else could see them.

"Usagi's very different from them," he pointed out. "She easily befriended her Legend and learned to master its power. Unlike her teammates, Usagi possesses restraint and self-control, which is how she was able to keep her Legend suppressed during her preliminary match, and any time before that." Yoshi raised an eyebrow, turning to his older twin.

"Hehe…_restraint_?" he repeated humorously, snorting. "Usagi practically wiped the floor with you, bro! Talk about embarrassing. I mean, Kaiya and Kioko used their Legends in their prelim matches, but Usagi? She didn't use her Legend at all, like you said. She didn't need to, because you went down so easily she barely had to lift a finger. Hell, you got your ass handed to you by a little girl! She wasn't holding back—and you couldn't do a damn thing about i—" Haru smacked Yoshi's head with considerable force, making him whimper and cradle it. His skull throbbed, and a knot appeared.

"Owwww…."

"You're such an idiot," Haru murmured, shaking his head. "It's obvious I let her win so that she could advance. Besides…why would I give away my true strength in a useless preliminary match?" He frowned, gritting his teeth as he turned back to the match, so that the other two couldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

Kioko took out a handful of shuriken and threw them at Kaiya. She easily moved out of the way, jumping into the air—as she suspected. _Tch. She's such a showoff…_ Kioko threw another handful of shuriken before she landed, hoping she'd get lucky. Kaiya pulled out a kunai while doing a backflip, redirecting the weapons as she landed. Kioko scoffed. _Yep…she's definitely a showoff._ Kaiya grinned.

"Is that all you've done for the past month?" she taunted. "That's not gonna help you at all. I bet that trainer of yours was just a big pushover." Kioko growled, making a fist.

"Hey, this battle just started, so shut your trap and stop acting like you're so cool! At least I made the first move." She frowned. _She should've charged at me by now. She's hesitating, but I don't know why. Should I be worried?_

The frustration was evident on Kioko's face. Kaiya figured she was waiting for her to rush in with martial arts, like she always did. She glanced up at the crowd, making sure to keep her guard up, just in case Kioko made a move. She knew the spectators were eager to see Sasuke fight, and after Naruto's upset, their expectations were probably high for her match as well. She grinned cynically. There was enough distance between them now.

_Guess I'd better give them a show then._

She made hand signs, slamming her fist onto the ground. "Fire Style…" Kioko's eyebrows furrowed, and she shrunk back. _Ninjutsu right off the bat? I'd figured she'd use it as a last resort. What's she up to?_ "Flame Fissure Jutsu!"

Kioko felt tremors under her feet and looked down. The ground between her and Kaiya suddenly split, and fire exploded out of the cracks like geysers. Kioko gasped as she mustered all the speed she had to move out of the way. _What the hell?! Jeez…if I didn't know any better, I'd think Kaiya was trying to kill me!_

"Whoa," Naruto said, mouth agape. "Where did she learn that? I don't know if I've ever seen her use ninjutsu before." Usagi's eyes widened. _The intensity of those flames… Is this the result of her training? Impressive…_

"I-incredible!" Ino shouted, amazed. Sakura was equally surprised, but she didn't say anything.

Kioko landed safely, looking at the large split in the ground Kaiya inflicted. _Damn it…now what? I was planning on using my new jutsu during Kaiya's taijutsu so that she wouldn't notice it, but now I'm in a real pickle. _She scanned the arena floor. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her head. _Alright, I know what I need to do now. If she's not going to use taijutsu against me, guess I'm going to have to use it against her. _Gulping, Kioko took off, rearing her fist back. Kaiya's eyes widened, clearly shocked that Kioko would use taijutsu.

She smirked as she dodged her first hit, grabbing her wrist and throwing her over her shoulder. "Heh…looking for a death wish, Kioko?" she chuckled. While on the ground, Kioko made hand signs and pressed her palm to the ground. A snowflake imprint formed, then disappeared. Kioko stood to her feet, running at Kaiya a second time. Kaiya raised her fists, blocking her teammates' advances with no trouble.

_Is she trying something?_ Kaiya wondered. _Not even Kioko would try to use taijutsu against me when she had other options like ninjutsu or genjutsu. So what's she doing?_

"Kioko doesn't look like she's posing much of a challenge for Kaiya," Yoshi pointed out, scratching his head. "I thought you said she wasn't very good at taijutsu." Ronin shrugged, letting out a deep sigh.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what the hell they're doing," he admitted. "Kaiya hardly ever uses ninjutsu, and Kioko isn't too great at taijutsu up against Kaiya. Just watch."

Kaiya spun around on her hands and kicked Kioko in the jaw, sending her flying in the opposite direction. Again, she made seals and pressed her palm on the ground, watching as a snowflake sunk into the dirt. She let out a small breath. _Just three more to go…I can do this._

Jumping back up to her feet, she ran to a different angle, knowing Kaiya would follow her. She blocked a high kick, leaping into the air when Kaiya swiped her leg on the ground, attempting to knock her off balance. Kioko landed, only to have Kaiya turn around and kick her in the stomach, sending her flying yet again. The black-haired kunoichi rolled to a stop, receiving several cuts and bruises as she pressed her palm against the dirt for the third time.

"Somethin's goin' on here," Kiba told Hinata. "Kioko doesn't like taijutsu, and Kaiya's way better at it. Still, she's going at her like nobody's business, even though she's getting thrown to the ground every time. She hasn't used ninjutsu once." Hinata nodded, staring at the field curiously.

"Could…could she be doing it for a reason?" she wondered coyly. "It wouldn't make any sense for her to keep getting thrown around like that if it isn't for a reason." Kiba's eyes lowered, then he nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. She's not an idiot like Naruto." He smirked. "I think that's a good theory, but I wonder how many times she has to get pounded into the dirt before somethin' happens." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Kaiya's going easy on her," Shikamaru noticed. "Of course, it may just be because she doesn't want to go full force against her teammate. Still, in a situation like this…" Usagi watched the fight carefully. _I wonder if Kaiya sees it…_

Kaiya watched Kioko's every move. She saw her slam her palm onto the dirt every time she threw her to the ground. What she couldn't figure out was why. It was subtle, and Kaiya didn't think about it the first two times. But after the third, she knew she was up to something. Since nothing had happened yet, she decided she would wait and find out the hard way. She really didn't have any other choice in the matter. _She keeps coming at me before I have time to make hand seals or move away,_ she thought. _Looks like I'm not the only one mixing things up._ She chuckled.

This time, Kaiya decided to attack Kioko. She jumped into the air attempting a high kick to the chest, but Kioko blocked it, grabbing her leg. Kaiya smiled, trying to punch her in the face, only to have Kioko grab her fist. With nothing left to block with, Kaiya was able to knee her opponent in the jaw, sending her back to the ground.

"Oof!" Blood splattered onto the ground as Kioko landed on her stomach with a thud. Despite being injured, she was able to press the snowflake into the ground. _One more,_ she told herself. _If I can last that long._ She gritted her teeth, instantly regretting it when she felt the pain searing in her most-likely broken jaw. _She's getting serious now. She was only toying with me in the beginning._

"Had enough?" Kaiya asked her, with the crowd cheering and chanting in the background. They'd both tuned the audience out long ago, only focused on each other. Kioko scowled, pushing herself to her feet. There's no way she was going down now when she spent all that time preparing for her technique.

"Not quite," she remarked, wiping blood from her chin. She ran and launched herself into the air, spinning over Kaiya to the fifth and final spot she needed to go. Kaiya was already there before she landed, raising her leg swiftly into the air before Kioko could react. The kick sent her soaring upward, head rearing back from the impact. "Gah!" _Damn it, that hurt._ Fresh ripples of pain coursed through Kioko's chin and neck as she watched Kaiya appear above her. _This looks like Sasuke's Lion's Barrage he used in the prelims,_ she noted, closing her eyes. Kaiya spun her body, slamming her leg into Kioko's torso. That was it.

She landed harshly, creating a small crater in the ground. Yoshi winced, letting out a sharp hiss. "Now _that_ has got to hurt," he murmured.

"Sasuke's technique, huh?" Ronin said to himself. "She must've learned it from him." Yoshi raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He shrugged.

"Kakashi told me they train together often," he replied. "Not so much lately, of course, since they've been going on missions with their teams and all. But it does appear she's picked up a little of his fighting patterns." Yoshi's eyes lowered suspiciously.

"So, uh…this Sasuke guy…is he her boyfriend?" he inquired eagerly. A sweat drop slid down the back of Haru's head.

"Are you still on that, you buffoon?" His younger twin shrugged.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a persistent guy." Ronin sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned back to the match. Even though Kioko could barely move, he watched as she pressed her palm firmly against the ground for a fifth time. His eyes lowered. _Is she about to try a new technique?_

Haru's eyes scanned the arena painstakingly. He was sure he was the only one who saw clearly: There was a pattern. Kioko wasn't just being random. There was a method to her madness.

Yoshi cleared his throat, clearly wanting an answer from Ronin. The latter pulled his eyes off of his students for a moment to look at his brother. "Oh, right." Sighing, he rubbed the back of his head. "As far as I know, they're not dating. Sasuke doesn't seem like the kind of guy who'd waste his time with that kind of thing. And Kaiya doesn't really seem interested in Sasuke as more than a friend. So, there's your answer." Yoshi grinned, making Haru shake his head in disappointment.

"You're an embarrassment, you know that?"

Kaiya landed a few feet from Kioko, waiting to see if she would get up. Knowing how stubborn she was, she wasn't throwing in the towel just yet. She readied herself as Kioko struggled to her knees, breathing heavily. She had scratches, bruises, and cuts in several places all over her body, and after the last attack, she might have had a cracked rib or two. Nevertheless, she was still able to stand.

_I'm pretty banged up, that's for sure. But I still have almost all of my chakra. This technique will take a lot out of me, but it'll be worth it. There's no way she'll be able to get out of it._ Closing her eyes, Kioko inhaled deeply. Though her method was a little sloppy, her plan had worked—she had set all five snowflakes in a pentagonal formation, and Kaiya was right in the middle of it.

She made quick hand signs, slamming her palms onto the ground. "Ice Style: Ice Binding Jutsu!" Kaiya's eyes widened as the ground around her began to freeze and a bright light burst through the dirt. She took several steps back, looking for a way to escape.

But it was too late.

The ice had already crawled up her foot and was quickly creeping up her leg. She looked around, surveying the area that was icing over. Her pupils dilated when she saw she was trapped in the middle of a pentagon of ice. _So Kioko was getting thrown around on purp—_Before she could finish, Kaiya was frozen in a large, pentagonal pillar of ice that reached the top of the stadium.

It was over.

**So, it was brought to my attention that I used "hexagon" (6) instead of "pentagon" (5). Sorry guys. It's been a long time since I've had geometry, y'all. *facepalms***

**I feel like such an idiot right now. Why didn't anyone point this out to me sooner? -_- Anyway, I fixed it. So thanks, random reviewer.**


	29. A Rivalry's Bitter End

**This chapter was already edited, so I decided to post it. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Emzy2k11: Usagi isn't perfect, I promise :) She's more advanced than her teammates, kinda like Sasuke. Everyone has weaknesses, and she will have some later on. I really don't do much with her, honestly (at least I think I don't). But someone on that team has to be mature, right? And there is a reason she's like that. She's also not the strongest, but she's had more harsh training. I didn't mean to make her seem like that, so sorry about that. **

"Just what the heck was that?!" Naruto shouted, pulling at his spiky, blonde locks in frustration. "I've never seen anything like that before!" Sweat dripped down Shikamaru's brow. _What in the world happened just now? Kaiya is…_

"It seems Kioko's trainer taught her some interesting jutsu," Usagi noted. "To trap Kaiya so easily…" Naruto frowned, crossing his arms.

"Well, I think that's too powerful of a jutsu to use against a comrade." Shikamaru's eyes lowered as he studied the block of ice carefully. _Naruto's right. It's just like in the prelims, when Kioko used that weird, new technique against that Taki girl. She released it before it killed her, but it was clear that the jutsu's purpose is just that—to kill. I can't believe Kaiya got caught in this thing either, but to think that she'd die as a result is just too bizarre._

The crowd was silent for a few moments as they took in what happened.

"Isn't that Yasuo Umachi's child?" someone asked.

"Yeah, I heard she was the last of the family."

"I expected more out of the Hurricane's daughter."

"This match was a bit disappointing."

Asuma and Kurenai stared at the field with mouths agape. "What a magnificent jutsu," Kurenai said. Asuma nodded.

"Y-yeah…it was so fast, not even Kaiya could escape."

Kiba blinked, turning to Hinata. "That's insane. Who knew Kioko could pull somethin' like that off?"

Meanwhile, Kioko fell to her knees, exhausted and wounded. "It's over," she heaved, her chest rising and falling in a steady motion. "I did it." Her heart beat against her chest like a drum, and it felt like a thousand pounds of rocks had been dumped on top of her. Damn, Kaiya had a hard foot. Genma strolled over to the ice block with his hands in his pockets, carefully studying Kaiya's frozen body.

…

_**"Kaiya, can you hear me?"**_ Suddenly she appeared in her subconscious, Jin's cage becoming visible.

"What was that just now?" she wondered, shivering. Even there, she could feel the jutsu's icy chill. "Everything just…froze." Jin's eyes lowered behind his golden tails of fire.

_**"You idiot—you were caught in her ice jutsu," **_he explained. _**"To think that she would have met him by now…" **_Kaiya's eyes lowered in question, but he offered no explanation. _**"Is this what you trained for? To lose? And you had the nerve to mock her."**_ Kaiya frowned, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it caught me by surprise, alright? I'm not perfect, ya know. How the hell was I supposed to know she was setting a trap like that?" She crossed her arms, watching as Jin closed his eyes to think. After a while, she could see his large, golden pupils again.

_**"In a few moments, they will call the match. If you don't want to lose and look like a complete fool, then use my power to break free from the ice. Otherwise, you could die." **_Kaiya blinked, staring at her palms.

"Would Kioko really kill me?" she wondered.

_**"Her ice chakra is harsh. Though she may not be aware, it is strictly a killing nature. It was meant to destroy." **_

"What…what do you mean?"

_**"There's no time for trivial things like that. Just use my power to break free." **_Kaiya took a deep breath, nodding.

"Right."

…

"Alright," Genma decided, taking a few steps back. "Looks like the winner is—" Before he could announce that Kioko had won the match, the ice pillar began to crack. Genma's eyes averted to Kaiya, whose pupils had suddenly turned gold. He noticed a faint, golden glow around her body as well. He bit down on the senbon between his teeth anxiously. _Looks like she learned how to use her inner power._ Smirking, he jumped back a few feet. Kioko's eyebrows furrowed; she shielded her face as the hexagon abruptly exploded, sending ice flying everywhere. She and Genma had to cover their heads in order not to get bombarded with shards of frozen water.

"Damn it," Kioko whined, lifting her head once she felt the ice had dissipated. "How the hell did she break my jutsu?" She looked up, seeing Kaiya on all fours, gasping for breath desperately. Her lungs had expanded, and she was fighting for air. Her clothes were tattered and torn, her hair matted to her forehead with sweat and blood; her headband had fallen to the ground, the cloth ragged as well. Her arms and legs were scratched and bleeding, and her cheeks were scuffed up. She looked like she could hardly move, but Kioko knew Kaiya could and would still fight.

The brunette glanced up from the ground, letting out slow, heavy breaths as she stared at her teammate. Wincing from the pain, she barely managed to make it to her feet; her legs shook as she attempted to take a step. Pain shot up from her ankles all the way to her eyebrows, and with every movement it felt like she was falling apart. But she wasn't going to give in to the pain yet. Not until she won the match.

"Wait a second…how'd she do that?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Hell if I know. But it looks like Kioko's jutsu did more than just freeze her. She looks like she just ran through a meat grinder."

Kaiya bit her lip, contemplating her next move. _Guess it's time to draw this to a close before I pass out. Both of us have just about had it, thanks to that damn jutsu of hers. But this won't be easy._

"Alright, Kioko," she said breathlessly, a determined look in her eyes. "Let's end this." Kaiya jumped back several meters. When she decided that she was at a good distance, she stopped, grabbing her arm. "I have enough chakra for two or three more ninjutsu attacks," she told herself. "But my body is longing to give in to all this pain. That jutsu she just performed had a great effect on my body, even though I was only trapped for a few seconds. However, it took a lot out of her as well. I can use that to my advantage."

Kioko watched closely as Kaiya made hand signs: Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. She sucked in a deep breath, then exhaled. _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_

Kioko's eyes widened as a large ball of fire hurdled toward her like a comet. _Holy crap! What the hell do I do?_ There wasn't enough time to move out of the way, especially with over half of her chakra gone and the state she was in.

"Hold on," Shikamaru said, eyes wide. "Someone want to explain why Kaiya's using the Uchihas' jutsu?" Naruto frowned, scratching his head.

"Sasuke has used that jutsu before," he remembered. "But I don't see what the big deal is." Usagi sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"That technique was created and perfected by the Uchiha. It's their specialty. Not many people outside of their clan know it, unless they learned it or copied it, like Kakashi-sensei. Of course, Kakashi has the Sharingan, so it's not surprising for him. But for Kaiya…she had to have learned it from an Uchiha." Even though she didn't know much about the Uchiha clan, she knew enough. Kaiya shouldn't have been able to know that jutsu.

"Where in the world did she learn that?" Kurenai asked Asuma. The latter shook his head, at a loss.

"Beats me. Kakashi never taught it to her, as far as I know. In fact, I don't think he taught her any ninjutsu. She learned completely on her own, though she never told us how. The only other person I can think of is Sasuke. She's never used it before, so she had to have learned it recently." Kurenai nodded.

"It's almost like watching an actual Uchiha perform it. Amazing." Asuma smiled. The exam was full of surprises today.

No one was expecting the Uchihas' signature jutsu to come from Kaiya. She smiled inwardly. With the element of surprise, she could easily win the match.

"Why in the world would Sasuke teach Kaiya his jutsu?" Ino wondered heatedly, crossing her arms. "Her, of all people!" Choji stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth, watching the match intensely.

"I don't know," he remarked, opening another bag as he tossed the empty one to the ground. "What if it wasn't Sasuke?" Sakura and Ino turned to him with quizzical expressions.

"What do you mean 'if it wasn't Sasuke'? Of course it was Sasuke! Who else could it be?" Choji shrugged.

"Heck if I know," he answered. "I'm just saying…it's a possibility."

When the fire died down, Kaiya smirked, knowing it was over. However, Kioko didn't seem to get the message.

_Woven Ice Wall._ Kioko was thankful she'd learned that jutsu—a protective wall made out of ice threads—no more than a week ago. It was the last thing Tsuki taught her. But her chakra was just about spent. Even though she'd managed to strengthen it, her ice techniques still required a lot of chakra; it took a lot out of her. The rest of her ninjutsu would have to be small-scale.

Kaiya frowned after the flames cleared and she caught sight of the wall of ice. _Damn it!_ she thought. _Every time I think I have her, she ends up pulling crap like that. Why couldn't she be this useful in the Second Exam?_

She had no choice but to use her second chakra nature. Since Kioko had the nerve to nearly kill Kaiya, she figured she should return the favor. Bending down to the ground slowly, as she was still in a lot of pain, Kaiya picked up a handful of dirt, clenching it in her fist. Then, she tossed it in front of her. Kioko lifted an eyebrow.

"What was that supposed to do?" she questioned. "Get me dirty?" Kaiya smiled, making a set of hand signs. Kioko lowered herself readily.

"Earth Style: Soil Shuriken Jutsu!" Before Kioko had a chance to react, the earth between her and Kaiya began to crumble, sending her to the ground. If that wasn't enough, large chunks of dirt in the shape of shuriken were hurled at her. More hand seals. "Melting Earth Eruption Jutsu!" Using her mouth, similar to the way she had performed the Fireball technique, Kaiya blew fire onto the mounds of dirt she summoned. Like bombs, the emblazoned rocks exploded all around Kioko, sending her flying into the air. _I only have enough chakra for one more attack. I have to make it count._

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb!"

The Third Hokage's eyes widened. _She learned my technique? But how?_

"Isn't that—"

"Yeah," Asuma answered, before Kurenai could finish her question. "It's my father's jutsu." Kurenai's eyes widened.

"But how could she learn something like that?" Asuma grinned.

"I might have taught it to her a while back," he admitted. Kurenai turned to him in surprise.

"You did? Seriously?" He nodded.

"Kaiya comes to me a lot asking if I'll teach her a few new techniques, but I usually don't have the time. But when she graduated the Academy, I rewarded her by showing her a thing or two. I even helped her develop her own technique. I figure since my father taught her mother his jutsu, I could teach it to her, too. She didn't get it at first, but it looks like she's been practicing." Kurenai smiled.

"So the Third taught Amaya that jutsu, huh? Well, like mother like daughter, I suppose. And like father like son."

"She combined earth-and fire-style?" Shikamaru questioned in disbelief. "Where the hell is all of this coming from? I've never known Kaiya to have so much ninjutsu skill." Naruto nodded, beads of sweat dripping down his brow.

"I've only seen Kaiya fight with taijutsu," he added. "But seeing this…man, she must have some trainer." Usagi watched as Kioko disappeared in Kaiya's vast wave of flames and smoke.

_It's just like me in the preliminaries…but I'm almost certain Kaiya didn't have two chakra natures up to now. She must have just learned earth-style during her training. To think that she'd use it so well in such a short amount of time…and Kioko as well. Just who the hell are their trainers?_

"Kioko doesn't have much chakra left after that big scale attack and her defense." She leaned forward on the railing. "After being wounded, I'd say the both of them are at their limits. That last jutsu did just as much damage to Kaiya as it did to Kioko."

"This fight is getting ridiculous," Yoshi protested, shaking his head. "I mean, it's like they're trying to kill each other or something." Ronin nodded, letting out a groan.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! The rivalry between those two…it's unbearable sometimes." Haru's eyes narrowed as he scanned Kaiya's earth- and fire-style attack.

"It's interesting that she didn't combine the two into a new element. Instead, she added one on top of the other. So, Kaiya has two chakra natures as well?" he asked. Ronin blinked, his eyes widening when he caught sight of his student's combination jutsu.

"The hell?" he shouted, pulling at his hair. "Why can't these two be this ambitious when they're on the same team?" Yoshi smiled.

"Well, it seems as if they're putting everything on the line here. It's almost as if they're ending their rivalry with this one last fight. That's why they're pushing themselves to the limit." Ronin turned to him.

"You think so?" Yoshi nodded.

"Yeah. You would know them better than me, but that's just what I think." Haru crossed his arms.

"Hmm. What I want to know is how Kaiya learned to combine fire- and earth-styles in less than a month. She must have a damn good trainer." Ronin stared at his two students and nodded.

"The best, as far as some are concerned," he replied. "His name is Kuro Kensei. He was once a part of the Leaf and a disciple of Kaiya's father. He's an extraordinary ninja." Haru nodded.

"But still…to have taught such a high-level technique to a Genin in such a short amount of time is incredible," he said.

Kioko was swallowed up in the flames, barely conscious enough to register what was happening. When the smoke cleared, she dropped to the ground with a thud, opening her eyes to see Kaiya standing before her.

"Are you finished?" her teammate asked her. "Or do you want some more?" Kioko gritted her teeth, managing to push herself up to her knees with great effort. She gasped as blood erupted from her mouth. Its metallic tang hit every taste bud, making her gag slightly. She lifted her head, sweat dripping from her temple, shakily glancing back up at Kaiya.

Taking deep breaths, she answered, "Hell no. I'm not…giving up. Not…yet." Letting out a cry of pain, the black-haired kunoichi forced herself to her feet, doing her best to ignore the burns covering her body and the blood and sweat dripping onto the ground from several different places. She winced, squeezing her shoulder. _Damn it, everything hurts…_

"You're…gonna pay…for that," she panted. _Shoot. There's no way I can make any hand signs in this condition. Plus, my chakra and strength are gone. If I push myself too far, I'll die._

Kioko closed her eyes. She wanted to become Chunin. But more than that, she wanted to defeat Kaiya. To see that she's gotten this strong made Kioko's blood boil. No matter how far she pushed herself, Kaiya just pushed even farther. She's always hated Kaiya, and it wasn't until the Second Exam that she began to rethink her opinion of her reluctant teammate. Even though she'd considered Kaiya an enemy from the beginning, she also saw her as her greatest rival, an obstacle to overcome—especially when they were put on the same team. All she wanted to do was defeat her, to catch up with her and prove that she was strong too.

Kioko watched as Kaiya stood there, exhausted. She wasn't exactly in the best of shape herself. Her eyes narrowed. _That look on her face…it's totally different than when we were in the Forest of Death. I don't' see any fear or doubt in her eyes at all. She's completely determined to win._

"Like I said before, Kioko—let's end this." Kaiya closed her eyes, taking in a staggering breath. She slowly made hand signs; Kioko could tell it took great effort to lift her arms.

_Uncle Asuma, I perfected the jutsu you helped me develop,_ she thought. _Now that I know how to control my second chakra nature, it's gotten more powerful. And thanks to that combination of chakra natures, I was able to create a big enough distraction._

"Crimson Weeping Bough!" Kioko's eyes widened as she stepped back, trampling a lily in her path. She frowned. _That wasn't there before. Wait…what?_ Looking all around her, she saw that she had been surrounded by lilies. Not only that, but they were growing at an unbelievable rate.

"Damn it, what the hell!" she shouted, trying to run. But she was too weak, and she only entangled herself in the stems of the flowers as they wrapped themselves around her ankles.

Kioko was trapped by dozens of lilies, and about ten of them had grown to at least twenty feet. _But when did she…?_ Kioko's pupils dilated.

_"What was that supposed to do? Get me dirty?" _She growled.

_So that dirt she threw…it wasn't random. And with those other attacks, she was only trying to distract me while her jutsu took effect. That bastard, she tricked me!_

With a few more hand signs, the lilies towering over Kioko's head bloomed, revealing a center of glowing pollen. She gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain that came with it.

"Just what the hell is that?" she yelled, still trying to break free from the stems. But it was no use.

"You're about to find out," Kaiya mumbled weakly, her arms shaking. _This is it. No more chakra after this. So I hope it works._

The pollen from the lilies began to solidify, morphing into the shape of large, sharp needles; they glowed with a golden light, and at hand motions from Kaiya, all ten of them impaled Kioko at different angles. The latter's eyes widened, and she spit out blood as she dropped to her knees. Then, she fell onto her face, lying still for several moments.

Nobody moved or made a sound. Kaiya held her breath as Genma approached Kioko slowly, squatting down to observe her. After a few moments, he let out a slow breath, raising his hand for the medics to take her away. Then he turned to Kaiya, giving her a nod.

"Winner," he called, "Kaiya Umachi."


	30. Better Late than Never

Kaiya managed to barely win her match, but she had exhausted almost all of her chakra doing so. Kioko was seriously injured and was rushed to the hospital immediately. Kaiya was also sent.

"So that's what she did with that jutsu," Asuma said, stroking his beard. "Impressive, Kaiya. You did it." Kurenai lowered her eyes.

"It almost appeared that those two were fighting for their lives," she mentioned. Asuma closed his eyes, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Well, I seriously doubt Kaiya would have killed her. She didn't have enough chakra to make the jutsu fatal, and I doubt she would've if she did. I think the same goes for Kioko—back in the preliminaries, she didn't seem like she wanted to kill her opponent, and she broke the jutsu before that happened. If Kaiya hadn't broken out of it here, I think she would've ended it herself." Kurenai let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"The Legends…what incredible power they're capable of." Asuma nodded.

"Yeah…and it looks like Kaiya and Kioko have finally resolved their rivalry."

…

Sasuke hadn't yet arrived, so they moved on to the next match.

Kankuro and Shino's round was next.

"Uh, Proctor, I forfeit," Kankuro called from the waiting area. Usagi's eyes narrowed. _He forfeited? But what's the reason?_

Kaiya and Kioko came to the infirmary just in time to hear Shino win by default. Usagi approached them with a suspicious, raised eyebrow.

"Well, that was quick," she told them, crossing her arms. "I'd think the two of you would've been confined to bed longer than five minutes." Kioko and Kaiya blushed, giggling as they shared a look. Kaiya rubbed the back of her bandaged head sheepishly.

"Well, ya see…we weren't actually supposed to leave the hospital," she admitted. "But we wanted to see the rest of the first round, so we snuck out. Besides, I'm supposed to fight you soon, Usagi. I figured I should be here." Usagi grinned, shaking her head.

"It never fails with you two," she murmured. Kioko frowned.

"Well, if Kaiya hadn't just about killed me at the end, we wouldn't have had to stay in the hospital." Kaiya's eyebrows knit together, and she balled a bandaged hand into a fist.

"Hey! You tried to kill me first, remember?! I was just giving you what you deserved. Don't blame me because you couldn't handle it." The two girls growled, turning their heads from each other as they crossed their arms.

Naruto and Usagi shared a look, before Genma called for Shikamaru to get down to the arena floor. They all turned to him.

Shikamaru and Temari were up.

"Good luck, lazy bones," Kioko told him. He glowered at her, pushing his hands into his pockets. Shikamaru never really thought much of Kioko, though Kaiya didn't know why—other than the fact she had been a witch in the Academy. But she never really bothered him…directly, that is. Of course, she always had something to say about pretty much everyone. It was just her personality.

He walked to the railing, watching as Temari wasted no time in making her way to the ground. He frowned. _Tch. Why are my matches the ones that always get changed around? And why am I always fighting a girl? I guess I could forfeit my match too, and—_

"Yeah, alright! Shikamaru, go for it!" Naruto bellowed, shoving him over the handrail. Shikamaru struggled to keep his balance, but to no avail.

"Hey, what the—" A sweat drop slid down the back of the girls' heads as they watched him crash to the ground, yelling out the whole way. Kaiya winced when he landed upside down. She stifled a laugh as she pictured his thoughts toward Naruto at the moment.

"Well, while he's down there takin' a nap, tell me about this trainer of yours," Kioko said, doing her best to ignore the crowd as they shouted angrily at Shikamaru. Her whole body hurt, especially her head. She really just wanted to lie down, but there was no way she was missing the rest of the exam. Kaiya frowned, scratching her head in search of the right words. _Now I know how Ronin-sensei felt when I asked him the same question…_

"Well," she began, letting out a deep breath, "he's a really peculiar guy. I mean, he wears a blank forehead protector and says he belongs Nowhere. Like, what does that even mean? And he's not friendly at all; he's impatient, hardheaded, pushy, picky, and overbearing. He treats me like a complete idiot, like I'm five and I don't know anything. He hates the Hidden Leaf, and he's lived in the Land of Iron for about fifteen years, or something. But still…" She stared at the floor as she traced the last four weeks in her mind. "Despite him being a complete jerk, he's really strong and smart. He taught me a lot in such a short time, more than most people that have ever trained me. And even though he tried to kill me the first week of training, he ended up teaching me what I needed to know. I think we'll get along eventually." She looked up at Kioko with a smile. "What about yours?"

Kioko crossed her arms, closing her eyes. "Tsuki is this old lady who doesn't know when to retire. I mean, she still thinks she's like, thirty, even though she's really in her fifties. She doesn't look that old, but she wasn't foolin' me. But I guess she's pretty cool, when you take away all of that—and the fact that she worked me like a damn slave. She pretty much destroys anything with her bare fists, like she has super human strength or something. And her water- and wind-style jutsu is amazing. Then there's her medical ninjutsu, which is pretty incredible too. I learned a lot this past month, just like you…so I guess we pretty much had a similar experience." Kaiya nodded, a grin on her face. "Ok, Usagi," Kioko mentioned, "it's your turn. What was your mouth like preparing for the exam?"

The younger girl sighed, lowering her head. She seemed intent on the match, but she had been listening to them the whole time.

"Well, I was familiar with Yoshi and Haru, so we got along just fine," she stated. "But they were hard workers too, even though they're only teenagers. They liked to have fun as well, but I'm someone who doesn't know what that's like. I'm used to being worked to the bone, so that part didn't bother me any. But the fun part, well…I guess I need a little more practice with that." She chuckled, holding her hand behind her head blushingly. "Overall, it was a nice four weeks, and they also taught me plenty of new jutsu that I've been dying to learn. I think the two of you would get along with them quite well also." Kaiya raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Tch. That Yoshi guy tried to hit on me in the middle of our preliminary match," she remarked. "I don't know if I'd be too keen on being near him too often." Usagi chuckled lightly, making Kaiya raise an eyebrow in question. "What is it?"

"Hehe, oh nothing. It's just that Yoshi _did_ ask me a lot of questions about you, Kaiya. I think he really does have a crush on you." Kioko snickered as Kaiya's cheeks turned pink.

"Whatever," she muttered, turning away heatedly. She watched as Shikamaru caught Temari in his Shadow Possession Jutsu. She smirked. _It's over now. He won the…_ A sweat drop slid down her head as a vein ticked in the corner of her temple. Shikamaru just forfeited the match.

Kioko slapped her forehead. "Why the hell did he just do that?" she asked, at a loss. Kaiya sighed, shaking her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I have no idea," she answered with a sigh. "Although I should have expected it." While Naruto was going off about how he gave up so easily, the three girls shared a look. Suddenly, Usagi started to laugh, and pretty soon the other two were doing the same.

"That's Shikamaru for you," Usagi chuckled, watching as Naruto jumped down to scold him.

After drying her tears, Kaiya took a deep breath. _Sasuke still isn't here… Kakashi, where the hell are you? Come on, hurry up and get here already._ She told herself that if Sasuke was disqualified, she was holding Kakashi personally responsible, and he would owe her big time—if she let him live, that is.

Kaiya sighed, looking at her teammates. "Guess I'll go down there and give Shikamaru a piece of my mind too," she decided. Usagi and Kioko nodded.

"Well, just don't push yourself," Usagi cautioned. "Remember, you still have serious injuries." Kaiya nodded, jumping onto the ground.

"Naruto, calm down," she told him, approaching the two males. "Shikamaru is lazy…that's something you just can't change." She shrugged, giving him a smile. "But you totally had her in the bag, ya know," she scolded. "Why the hell did you just give up like that?" Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes, stretching out his arms.

"Look, I already heard enough from Naruto," he said. "I don't need it from you, Kaiya." The latter shook her head, crossing her arms. At that moment, Kaiya's loose hair began flying around her face, the leaves on the ground of the stadium forming into two silhouettes. Her eyes grew wide in excitement and relief as Kakashi and Sasuke appeared before them.

Kakashi smiled innocently. "Eh…sorry we're late," he apologized. Genma smirked and approached the two who had just arrived.

"Your name?" he asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kaiya quickly ran over to them. Well, as quickly as she could in her current state.

"Sasuke!" she called, embracing him in a brief hug. "You made it." He smiled as he wrapped his arms under hers. When she stepped back, she stared at Kakashi in exasperation.

"You're in big trouble, Kakashi Hatake," she growled fiercely. "You promised you'd be on time." He looked up at the crowd, who cheered as they saw the person they'd been waiting for all day. Genma walked over and smiled to himself.

"I know," Kakashi said remorsefully. "We were—"

"Don't give me any of your lame ass excuses!" Kaiya scolded, pointing accusingly at him. Kakashi held up his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry, Kaiya. Really, I am." She didn't buy it, but this was no time for her to throw a fit, since the audience had been waiting to see Sasuke fight. Kaiya glanced over at the Uchiha, watching him exchange words with Naruto.

"By any chance, could Sasuke have been…you know, disqualified?" Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Genma chuckled.

"I see you haven't changed, Kakashi," he said. "Just as late as ever…and you're teaching it to your student, too." He twisted the senbon around in his mouth playfully. "Don't worry; Sasuke's match was postponed until the end. He made it just in time." Kakashi released a deep breath.

"Man, what a relief!" he exclaimed. Kaiya frowned.

"If you'd learn how to be on time, you wouldn't have to sweat something like this." Kakashi glanced down at Kaiya, obviously looking over her severe injuries.

"And just what the hell are you doing out of the hospital?" Genma asked, placing his hands on his hips. "From the match you and Kioko just had, I'd think you'd be in there at least a week." Kaiya rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please," she murmured. "If that were the case, I'd miss the rest of the matches, including my next one against Usagi. Besides, I had to make sure Kakashi got Sasuke here before he was disqualified." She shot the silver-haired Jonin another icy glare before turning to the Uchiha, who was once again engaged in conversation with Naruto.

Naruto and Shikamaru decided to go back up to the waiting area, while Kaiya stayed. Kakashi rested a hand on top of her head.

"Well, I guess what you mean by that is that you won your match," he figured. "And it looks like it wasn't easy." Kaiya nodded, a large smile on her face.

"Yeah. Kioko and I pretty much almost killed each other." Kakashi turned to Genma in question, and he only shrugged.

"It's true," he told him. Kaiya approached Sasuke, checking to make sure none of his prior wounds were still intact. The curse mark was hidden by his high collar, but she was sure it was still there. When she was satisfied with his condition, she smiled.

"Good luck, Sasuke," she said. "Be careful." He nodded, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"I want to fight you too, Kaiya. Both you and Naruto." Kaiya gave him a thumbs up and a smile, turning towards Kakashi. He nodded, and the two of them left to take a seat in the crowd.

"You really should be in the waiting area," Kakashi told her casually, hands in his pockets. His eye averted to her, watching as she winced with every other step. The pain was so bad she almost couldn't speak, but she didn't want anyone to force her to go back to the hospital. "Well, actually, you probably should be in the infirmary." Kaiya stared at the floor, sweat dripping down her brow. She was wrapped in bandages all over, and she didn't even have her forehead protector on. She was wearing a hospital robe because her own clothes were in shreds, and she walked with a slight limp. Kakashi wondered just how intense the battle between her and Kioko really was.

_I'll have to ask Ronin when I get the chance_, he decided.

"You know I don't want to do that," she mentioned sometime later. "I think I need to sit down for a while, and I want to watch Sasuke's match with you. Besides, you've got a lot of explaining to do." Kaiya's eyebrows knit together. "As far as that damn hospital is concerned, well…I can't afford to get stuck in there when I have my next match soon. It's better if I just stay here and rest for a while. I'll be up and at it in no time." Kakashi sighed, closing his eye.

"You know I won't force you either way, but I don't really think it's a good idea. You seem to be in a lot of pain, just like after your preliminary match." She groaned, clenching her fists. Suddenly, she fell over, slowly losing consciousness. She was quickly caught by Kakashi and lifted onto his back. "See, you can't even walk," he pointed out. Kaiya frowned, her head spinning in circles as her entire body ached.

"Shut up," she muttered, as he carried her the rest of the way. Kakashi smiled to himself. _I take it Kuro did a good job training you._

Kakashi and Kaiya made it to Guy, Lee, Sakura, Ino, and Choji.

"Hey, you two," Kakashi greeted Guy and his student. "Is your body doing well, Lee?" They all turned to him in surprise.

"Kakashi," Guy noticed, watching as he gently set Kaiya down.

"Kakashi-sensei…Kaiya. You're both here," Sakura said, doing her best not to look pissed. A sweat drop slid down Kaiya's head as she turned to Kakashi. Looks like she wasn't the only one he made mad.

"Oh, uh…sorry," he apologized. "I guess you've been worried." He chuckled nervously, making Kaiya roll her eyes. _He really is terrible at this sort of thing._

Sakura looked down sadly, shaking her head. "None of that matters anymore," she assured him. She looked up at Kaiya. "Do you need to sit down?" Kaiya was surprised, but she nodded.

"Oh, uh…yeah. Thanks, Sakura." The latter moved over so that Kaiya could sit at the end of the bench. She let out a deep breath. "Man…I can't tell you how anxious I am for this match." She glanced at Kakashi briefly. "He is doing alright, isn't he, Kakashi? You know, with the—" Realizing she'd better not mention it in front of the others, she stopped her sentence short. Kakashi closed his eye for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," he told her. Kaiya looked down. She didn't know if she could bring herself to do that.

"Begin," Genma called.


	31. Chaos

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. **

"We don't have time for this!" Naruto shouted. "Sensei, you've got to stop this match, or Sasuke will die!" Kakashi's eye trailed to his rowdy student. Even with the mask covering most of his face, Kaiya could tell he had a calm demeanor about him. He wasn't worried in the least.

"Relax, Naruto," he instructed coolly. "We weren't late for nothing, you know." Kaiya closed her eyes. _That's right. It must've been _that _jutsu…_

"What do you mean?" Sakura wondered. As Naruto continued to fret, Kakashi told him to quiet down and watch. Everyone glanced at the arena floor in question. Suddenly, Sasuke's hand began to chirp and resonate with lightning, while he stood on the side of the arena wall. Kaiya's eyes widened.

"The reason I trained Sasuke is because…he's exactly like me." Kaiya grinned softly. _So he was able to learn it after all. What a relief._

"I see," Guy said. "So that's why you had him learn that taijutsu." Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah." Sasuke ran down the wall with astonishing speed. Kaiya admitted that he was even faster than she was. Her eyes narrowed. _To think that Kakashi actually taught Sasuke his own jutsu, and he was even able to copy Lee's speed…that Sharingan is pretty impressive._

"What's that technique?" Sakura asked. Kaiya smiled as the other Genin filled the air with questions. She was the only one who knew about it, only because she'd seen it in action before. She figured that at least Team 7 had witnessed Kakashi use it, especially during their mission to the Land of Waves. But apparently, they hadn't.

"One thousand birds," Guy explained. Kaiya tuned him out, since she obviously didn't need to hear it illustrated again. She watched as Sasuke's arm sunk into Gaara's sand, and he struggled to break free after a bloodcurdling scream came from within. He had to use the Chidori again, but it was still difficult. Kaiya bit her lip. _Damn it…that sand is—_

Beads of sweat trailed down Kaiya's now-pale face as she watched a large arm of sand protrude from Gaara's shell, attempting to grab Sasuke. It looked like it belonged to some bizarre creature only found in the depths of one's nightmares. Her eyes widened as she stood to her feet.

"What…what the hell is that?!" Kaiya roared, running to the railing. Kakashi frowned.

"Kaiya, what are you—" Paying her guardian no mind, Kaiya gritted her teeth and jumped down to the arena floor. Kakashi cursed under his breath. Before he could go after her, something caught his attention, as well as Guy's. He looked around. _Damn…what the hell is going on here?_

"Kakashi, this is—"

"Yeah, I know," he told Guy. "Genjutsu." They released it together. Sakura released it as well.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Baki prepared to strike. Before he could, however, Kaiya appeared in front of the Uchiha, holding out a kunai. The expression on her face was fierce. Sasuke blinked.

"Kaiya…what are you doing?" She smirked, glancing behind her.

"We have each other's backs, remember?" she reminded him. "Whatever the hell is going on, there's no way I'm letting this guy lay a finger on you." Baki chuckled.

"Well, if all I have to do is get through you, then I guess I'm set," he told her. Kaiya frowned, her pupils turning gold. Baki prepared to attack, but Genma jumped in front of Kaiya, shielding her. She put away the kunai slowly; her eyes returned to their normal color. Genma frowned as the Sand siblings made a run for it.

"So, is Orochimaru the one leading this attack?" he questioned. Kaiya's eyes widened. _What the hell? Orochimaru?!_

"Who knows?" Baki answered. "Who cares? Let's just join the fun." Kaiya clenched her fists.

"What the hell is going on?!" she and Sasuke shouted simultaneously. Genma seemed to tense up.

"Sorry, but it looks like the Chunin Exams are over," he told them. "Sasuke, you should go finish your match with Gaara. You've already achieved Chunin level. Go make yourself useful as a Leaf shinobi. You too, Kaiya. Your injuries are already healing." The two teenagers shared a look, then nodded. They quickly took off, scaling the wall and heading into the forest.

Kakashi watched them, sweat dripping down his brow as he frowned. "Damn it, Kaiya," he muttered, while fighting off enemies from the Sand. "When did you become so reckless?"

…

"Kaiya! Where the hell is she going at a time like this?" Ronin hit his face with his palm. "Why the hell is she going after those damn Suna ninjas? They'll eat her alive in her condition!" Usagi and Kioko frowned.

"Sensei, should we go after her?" Kioko wondered. After word got around that Kioko and Kaiya had escaped the hospital, Ronin knew that they had returned to the stadium to watch the rest of the matches. He immediately went to take them back, but Kioko informed him that Kaiya had left with Kakashi. At first, he figured he sent her to the infirmary again, but after seeing her appear in front of Sasuke, he knew that Kakashi had gone soft and let her stay.

_That guy really needs to grow a backbone and stop being so careless,_ he thought, as trickles of sweat dripped down the sides of his face.

"Sensei?" Kioko said again. Ronin blinked, turning to his students. Yoshi, Sora, and Haru were there with him.

"…" What did they do? With all the chaos ensuing around them, who was more important?

"Ronin, she's not alone," Haru reminded him. "That Uchiha boy is with her. He's pretty strong, so maybe together they'll have a chance of surviving. I think there are bigger problems here that need to be taken care of." Ronin closed his eyes, crossing his arms as he contemplated the situation for several moments.

"Alright," he decided, opening his eyes. "This is what's going to happen: Kioko, in your state, you won't be much help in a fight. I don't want you pushing yourself, so you and Usagi will help Iruka and the others evacuate the civilians. Once that's done, stand by for further orders from anyone that needs assistance. Yoshi and Haru, you two go down there and back up Genma against those Sand shinobi, and I'll go help Guy and Kakashi. Sora, I want you to follow Kaiya and Sasuke—from a safe distance—and stand by for medical support. Don't engage in battle under any circumstances. Everyone got it?" The teenagers all nodded. "Go!"

Yoshi and Haru jumped down to the arena floor, while Usagi and Kioko ran out of the waiting room and into the heart of the village. Sora transported herself out of the stadium, while Ronin scaled the wall to the other side, where the audience was all seated.

Ronin's eyes lowered. _Genjutsu?_ He ducked as a kunai flew past him. Kakashi caught sight of him, cutting down two enemies at once. He was talking to someone.

Guy caused a hole in the wall by forcing a shinobi through it, allowing for Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, and one of Kakashi's ninken to go through. Ronin joined the fight, pulling out a couple of kunai from his weapons pouch.

"So, I take it you saw Kaiya run off," Kakashi said. Ronin nodded, kicking an adversary in the stomach.

"Yeah," he answered. "They were too quick for any of us to follow, so I sent Sora after them just in case they need medical attention. And by what those guys displayed during the Exams, I'd say they will." Kakashi frowned underneath his mask, never missing a beat while fighting the Sound and Sand shinobi.

"Yeah. I sent Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru to retrieve them. I just hope they get there before a fight happens." Ronin gritted his teeth and he kicked one shinobi in the face, sending him flying into another. They tumbled down the stairs.

In a matter of minutes, they had disposed of almost every ninja opposing them. Ronin wiped sweat from his brow. "Kaiya's severely injured, and even with the healing power of the phoenix, she won't be one hundred percent for days. To think that she just scurried off like that after such strong opponents…" Kakashi nodded, letting out a sigh.

"I wanted her to go back to the hospital, but I knew she would refuse," he admitted, lowering his eye. "She's too strong-willed for her own good." Ronin chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't know who to blame more: Amaya or Naruto," he said. "And then there's Sasuke…"

Just then, an ANBU Black Op appeared in front of them, surrounded by Sound shinobi.

…

"Kaiya, listen." Sasuke turned to her while they hustled through the trees. Even while injured, she could keep up with him, though it took great effort. He could see it written all over her face. But if she took it easy, she would give in to her pain, and she didn't want to leave Sasuke to face the Sand team by himself. His eyes lowered as she kept facing forward, so that he couldn't see the strains on her face.

"What is it, Sasuke?" she asked. He faced ahead.

"When we catch up to those guys, I don't want you to fight." Kaiya's head whipped to glare at him.

"What do you mean by that?" she snapped. "I didn't come with you just to watch." Sasuke frowned, shaking his head.

"Look at you," he said. "I knew I couldn't stop you from coming with me, but I can stop you from doing any else. I'm willing to bet you shouldn't even be out of the hospital. You can't move without it hurting, can you?" Kaiya's cheeks flushed, and she faced away from him with a pout.

"Tch. Jeez, you sound like Kakashi," she muttered. "You can't take on all three of them by yourself, especially that Gaara guy. All three of them are going to be hell to defeat, even with the two of us. Gaara is injured, and Temari probably hasn't recovered from her match with Shikamaru, so we should—" Sasuke grunted, looking down.

"Kaiya—" Her lip quivered as her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, it's whatever," she interrupted, sounding irritated. "If you don't want me to interfere, then I won't. Whatever you say, Sasuke." The latter blinked, but turned his attention away from her as he sensed the enemy near. He glanced at Kaiya, and she nodded.

Sasuke and Kaiya jumped in front of the enemy, stopping them in their tracks. Sasuke used his arm to motion Kaiya to stay behind him. He stared at the Sand ninjas.

"You can't escape," he told them with a smile. Before Sasuke could attack, Kankuro told Temari to take Gaara and go on ahead. Kaiya's eyes lowered. _They're separating?_

"Guess there's no helping it," Kankuro sighed. "Looks like I'll be your opponent."

"Not quite," a voice behind them interjected. "_I'll_ be your opponent." Kaiya and Sasuke turned around as Shino appeared.

"Sh-Shino?!" Kaiya blinked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

…

"We're lucky Shino showed up," Kaiya said, sweat trailing behind her as they chased after Temari and Gaara. "We can catch up to them easily now." Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah." When they finally reached their target, they stopped to study the situation. _It's only Gaara now. Where's Temari? Is she hiding and waiting to attack…or is there a chance he killed her?!_ "Kaiya, I want you to stay out of the way. This guy won't go easy on you just because you're hurt. You should stay here and rest. I'll take you back to the hospital once I've settled things here." He smirked.

Though she wanted to protest, she knew it would do no good. Sasuke was only trying to protect her, and it was clear she couldn't do much of anything in her condition. She'd only get in his way. Letting out a defeated sigh, she nodded.

"I got it," she told him solemnly, averting her eyes to the tree branch they were standing on. "Just be careful." Sasuke let out a silent breath of relief that she didn't put up a fight, then gave her another brief smirk.

"I've got your back, like I promised," he said, before going on to face Gaara. Kaiya smiled, leaning against the tree trunk, closing her eyes. _Yeah, I know you do._

Kaiya found it hard to rest when she could hear Gaara and Sasuke battling fiercely nearby. She was itching to join, but she couldn't find herself to get up. Now that she had given in to her injuries, she could clearly feel the soreness and stiffness from her battle with Kioko. Plus, her chakra was still low. _Darn it…why did we have to push each other so much?_

But still, she couldn't just sit by while he was fighting alone.

"Kaiya." Sora appeared suddenly, immediately starting her medical procedure. Kaiya blinked.

"You?!" She looked down at the Taki ninja's hands, watching as she performed medical ninjutsu on her. She slowly felt her wounds closing and her chakra returning.

"Where'd you come from?" Kaiya asked suspiciously. Sora smirked.

"Your sensei sent me here," she answered. "The Sand and Sound have joined together and are attacking the village. It seems Ronin isn't happy that you came here." Kaiya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he's never happy with me," she said. "But I guess I have been a little rebellious lately." She smiled sadly. "So, is Orochimaru really the cause of all this?"

Sora finished healing Kaiya, standing to her feet. Wiping beads of sweat from her face with the back of her hand, she shook her head.

"Beats me. But enough about that…we can figure out the details later. Go back up your friend. I was ordered to stay back and provide medical assistance." Kaiya nodded, stretching.

_Almost as good as new_, she thought.

"Thanks, Sora," Kaiya said with a smile, disappearing into the canopy. She landed on a tree branch above Sasuke's and Gaara's fight. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Gaara: he was half-morphed into a sand beast, drooling with bloodlust; one of his eyes looked like it belonged to some kind of demon. It was the same creature that had reached its arm out for Sasuke during their fight. It had the same dark, eerie chakra too.

_What the hell is that? It's disgusting!_

Kaiya watched the fight, waiting for an opening. Her stomach churned as nervousness and uncertainty washed over her. She had a bad feeling about Gaara's true form. _Is this like Naruto's…?_ She stifled a gasp when Sasuke and Gaara attacked each other simultaneously. Sasuke's Chidori dissipated before he made contact, but somehow he was able to do damage against Gaara. However, Gaara managed to wound Sasuke as well. Then she saw it—her nightmares coming back to life.

Sasuke's curse mark had activated.

It only consumed less than half his body, but thanks to that he had managed to strike Gaara. But Kaiya still didn't like it. She decided this was her time to act, since letting Sasuke go on in his current condition would prove to be a huge mistake.

Sasuke collapsed on a tree branch, holding on to his neck as Gaara cried out in pain. As Gaara rose and struck again, Kaiya jumped over Sasuke with golden pupils. He smiled and laughed maniacally when he saw her.

"Hehehe! You think you're strong?! You're weak! Protecting your comrades will only get you killed!" He shot large needles of sand at her and Sasuke, and she stood her ground, determined to protect him. Her eyes lowered; her eyebrows furrowed. _I've got your back, Sasuke. Always._ But Gaara's attack was much faster and stronger than she thought. She didn't have time to counter, so she did the only thing she could.

The Uchiha looked up just in time to see Kaiya pelted with the sand in several places on her body. She took the full force of the hits, spitting out blood as the life left her eyes. So much pain shot through her body at one time that she became numb. Losing consciousness, she fell forward, heading towards the forest floor.

Sasuke struggled against his curse mark, reaching out his hand in a feeble attempt to catch her.

"K-Kaiya…" he uttered weakly, his eyes wide.

With Sasuke unable to move, Kaiya fell face-first to the ground. By now, she had long since entered unconsciousness and didn't feel a thing. Her blood seeped into the dirt and vegetation around her, creating a pool of warm, red liquid.

Gaara turned his attention back to Sasuke, smiling devilishly at his dismay. He jumped to attack his prey. "Oh…?! Did I hurt your little friend?" he asked elatedly, in the air. "Now do you see? Having friends makes one we—"

Before he could finish his sentence and get his claws on Sasuke, Naruto appeared, kicking him in the face. Gaara was knocked back, landing on a separate tree branch.

"Sasuke!" Sakura appeared to attend to her fallen teammate, along with Pakkun, while Naruto faced Gaara. Sasuke glared at her wearily, struggling to move.

"K-Kaiya…" he murmured, making an attempt to lift his head. "She was…" Pakkun lowered his eyes to the ground, where he saw Kaiya lying in a pool of her own blood. He looked away.

"Hmm…I thought I smelled her," he said gruffly. "Kakashi won't be pleased." He jumped down next to her. Sakura was too concerned with Sasuke's curse mark that had reappeared. _Kakashi-sensei said that he took care of that mark, but…_

After a while, Sasuke pushed himself up, still grasping the mark on his neck. "She needs…help. I can't just…leave her." Sakura's eyes narrowed. _He's talking about Kaiya?_

"Sasuke, don't push yourself!" his teammate exclaimed. Sasuke ignored her, but Naruto's voice made him pause.

"You guys—get away!" Before anyone could react, Gaara jumped over the blonde and headed straight towards Sasuke and Sakura. The latter pulled out a kunai, determined to keep Sasuke from harm. But it did little to stop Gaara's sand from taking ahold of her and slamming her against a tree trunk. She let out a breath of pain, struggling against the sand that had attached itself to the tree, along with her. Slowly, it began to crush her. She was immediately knocked unconscious.

**Everyone praise the Lord-the Chunin Exams are over.**


	32. A Heartfelt Confession

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**Yes, I am rejoicing with all of you for the end of the Exams. Now we're finally getting somewhere.**

**Man, I gotta stop updating this frequently lol. I probably won't for a while. School is about to be really busy. So, hope all is well for you until then. ^^**

When Naruto was busy fighting Gaara, Sasuke managed to make his way to Kaiya. Though he was in intense pain and severely wounded, he picked Kaiya up and held her in his arms, looking at her with an unknown emotion.

_Don't tell me she's really—_

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Sora appeared, looking at him with a stern expression. He glared at her, gripping Kaiya's bloody body tighter, pulling her close to him. He didn't seem to even notice that her entire shirt was stained with blood and sand.

"Who are you?" he asked frigidly. Sora blinked, then smiled sympathetically. She held out her hands.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend," she promised him. "Kaiya's sensei told me to assist you. I'm a medical ninja." Sasuke relaxed slightly, his hold on Kaiya loosening just enough for Sora to treat her. It took several minutes, and for a moment, Sora wasn't sure if she would make it. Her eyebrows knit together as she focused her chakra more intently. Her expression made Sasuke nervous.

"She's going to be alright, isn't she?" he wondered, staring down at Kaiya with mixed emotions. Sora studied him for a few moments, never letting up on her procedure. Though he was trying to remain passive, she noticed the concern in his eyes, and she smiled softly.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she questioned. Sasuke felt heat rise to his cheeks as he blushed furiously, shaking his head.

"W-what? Don't be ridiculous." He stared at Kaiya, lowering his gaze. "She's a friend," he remarked, as a small smile appeared on his face. "She shielded me from that attack…this should have happened to me." Sora's eyes lowered, but she didn't say anything for a while. Finally, she lifted her hands off of Kaiya's clothing. Her hands were covered in blood that was still flowing. It dripped off of her fingers, landing onto the ground and staining the dirt. Letting out a deep breath, she clenched her fists.

"It's no good," she told Sasuke regrettably. "The best I could do for her was emergency first aid, but she's going to need professional treatment right away. She's already lost too much blood; she can't afford to lose much more." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"No, she can't d…" Sasuke closed his eyes, gnashing his teeth as he tried to fight the image of Kaiya dying.

He couldn't save her this time.

A moment later, Sora began her medical treatment again, this time on Sasuke. He frowned, pushing her hands away.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped angrily, making a fist. "Why are you healing me?" Sora's eyes lowered, and her lips curved in a frown.

"Ronin sent me here to help all of you," she informed him. "There's nothing more I can do for Kaiya, so now I have to move on to the rest of you. All three of you here need treatment right away." Sasuke's head lowered as he began shaking. Sora's hard expression softened. "I've stopped majority of the bleeding and repaired the punctured organs just enough for her to live until she receives real treatment. You need to calm down, or else you'll agitate that mark of yours."

Sasuke blinked, his eyes lowering. "You know about it?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah." He studied the Taki insignia on her arm. _Who the hell is she?_ After she finished treating Sasuke, she went to Sakura, who the Uchiha had placed by Pakkun. At that moment, the worst of Naruto and Gaara's fight had ended, and Sasuke made his way to Naruto, who was a little ways off. He informed his teammate that it was over and that both Sakura and Kaiya were alright. Temari and Kankuro appeared beside their brother, ready to fight Sasuke if necessary. But Gaara called them off, and the three of them disappeared.

When Sasuke brought Naruto back to Sora, she healed him quickly; he was the least injured, it seemed. When they were all gathered together, Pakkun sniffed Kaiya.

"We're going to lose her if she's not taken quickly," he reminded them. Sora nodded.

"Yes. But how will we be able to transport her to a hospital in enough time?" she wondered. "I could transfer her myself, but with the extent of her injuries I might end up doing more harm than good." Just then, a large, black paw crashed through the trees, causing several of them to wane. Everyone jumped back in surprise and fear, other than Pakkun.

"So, it's you." He smirked. "You have incredible timing, Kuro, I'll give you that." A tall man with long, black hair past his shoulders and a blank forehead protector jumped down from what appeared to be a giant, black wolf. He smiled deviously.

"Well, I would've been here sooner, but I had other matters to attend to." He approached Sasuke, who was again holding tightly on to Kaiya. He tensed, but Kuro only chuckled. "You're Sasuke Uchiha, correct?" he inquired. "Kakashi's student." Sasuke nodded. "Well, there's no need to be defensive. I'm Kaiya's trainer, Kuro Kensei. I'll be taking her back to the hospital so that she can be treated." Sasuke nodded, releasing Kaiya into the man's hands slowly. "As for the rest of you, Kumori and I will give you a lift. It looks as if you've all been treated, thank goodness. One life is enough to worry about."

Once everyone had gotten onto Kumori's back, he leapt into the Leaf Village. It only took a few moments, since he was so large. Everyone was dropped off at the hospital, and then the wolf poofed away.

"I'm counting on you to take care of Kaiya," he said to Kuro before he disappeared. Kaiya was immediately rushed in to surgery, while Naruto and the others headed towards the waiting room.

After an hour, the medical ninjas came back to give them the news: Kaiya had survived surgery and would recover well in time. Letting out a silent breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Sasuke hid his relief behind his bangs, staring at his palms. They were shaking.

_Thank goodness…_

Within the hour of Kaiya's surgery, Kakashi, Ronin, the Arashi twins, and Tzu and Ringo had shown up and were with the others in the waiting room. Kakashi was called by the doctors to speak about Kaiya's condition, since he was her guardian. Sasuke sighed, standing up and following them down the hall slowly.

By the time he reached Kaiya's room, the doctor was walking off, and Kakashi was standing by her door with one of his books open in his hands. Sasuke halted in front of his sensei, looking everywhere but at him.

"Kakashi…" The said man lowered his eye, putting his book down.

"What is it, Sasuke?" he wondered. "Is something wrong?" Clenching his fists, Sasuke bit his lip.

"You mean besides the fact that Kaiya could have died?" he snapped, breathing heavily. Kakashi frowned underneath his mask, putting his book back in his pouch. Crossing his arms, he studied Sasuke's demeanor for a few moments.

"You seem overly upset," he noticed, lifting one foot and pressing it against the wall firmly. "Did something happen that I should know about?" Sasuke nodded stiffly, staring at the door.

"Kaiya, she…" He took a deep breath. "She stopped Gaara from attacking me by using herself as a shield." Kakashi stared at Sasuke, all emotion undetected. Sweat dripped down the Uchiha's brow.

"I see," was all he said. "So you feel personally responsible for her condition, don't you?" Sasuke nodded.

"Mm." The silver-headed Jonin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"Well, it's not like I can blame you or anything. I wouldn't, even if I could." A smile appeared on Kakashi's face. "Kaiya made the decision to take that attack for you," he pointed out. "She knew what would happen if she did, and she chose to do it anyway. What happened to her is no one's fault…it's just a result of her protecting one of her comrades. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself, Sasuke."

The latter's lip quivered slightly, almost unnoticeably. He nodded. "Ok…" After a pause, Sasuke's eyes finally turned to his sensei as he asked, "Can I see her?" Kakashi blinked. Part of him had expected him to make such a request, and then part of him didn't think he'd actually ask.

"Well, you could," Kakashi told him, "but the doctor said she was still unconscious, and probably would be for the next three days, at least." Sasuke frowned.

"Even if she can't hear me, I just…I just want to talk to her. To apologize." Kakashi closed his eye for a moment, before finally giving in.

"Ok," he decided. "But you can't stay in there forever. There are several people wanting to see her, and above all she needs her rest." Sasuke nodded, resting a hand on the handle. "And Sasuke…" The latter paused. "Don't tell Kaiya about anything you've learned within the past hour—especially about Orochimaru and the Hokage." His head lowered.

"Yeah." He opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind him. At that moment, Kurenai and Asuma strolled by. They stopped next to Kakashi, hoping to get some information about Kaiya.

"She's ok," he informed them. "She'll probably be out of it for a few days, but she's going to live." Asuma let out a breath of relief, wiping sweat from the sides of his face with the back of his hand. In his other he held a bouquet of flowers. "Are those for Kaiya?" Kakashi wondered. His comrade nodded.

"Yeah," he answered. "She likes lilies, so I brought her some." Kakashi nodded, a small smile appearing underneath his mask.

"So, is there a reason you're standing outside of her room, Kakashi?" Kurenai questioned. "I figured you'd be the first one in to see her." Kakashi nodded, glancing at the door with his visible eye.

"Well, I planned to be, but it appears she has a special visitor that wanted to go in before me, so I let him." Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Who'd want to see her more than you? Was it Naruto?" He shook his head.

"No," he replied, letting out a sigh. "Actually, it was Sasuke." Asuma and Kurenai shared a look before turning to Kakashi in disbelief.

"Really?" Asuma asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah. He'll be in there for a few minutes, so I'll take you where the others are waiting." Kakashi led Asuma and Kurenai to the waiting room, where more people had gathered: Kioko, Usagi, Shikamaru and Shikaku, added on to Sora, Naruto, Sakura, Ringo, Tzu, Haru, Yoshi, Ronin, and Kuro.

When Asuma sat down, Yoshi tilted his head in interest. "Hey, sir?" He tapped Asuma on the shoulder. Raising an eyebrow, the older Jonin turned to him.

"Yeah?" Yoshi blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I was just wondering, uh…are those flowers for Kaiya?" Asuma looked at the flowers in his hand, then nodded. Then Yoshi asked, "They're lilies right? Are they…are they her favorite or somethin'?" Asuma stared at him blankly for a moment before chuckling.

"Oh, I see," he laughed. "They are. Kaiya loves them a lot." Yoshi nodded, now a determined look on her face.

"Thanks!" he shouted. "I'm going to have to remember th—" Haru smacked Yoshi on the back of his head before he finished his sentence. "Agh!" He rubbed his cranium, hissing at his older brother. "What the hell was that for, Haru?!"

"Quiet your voice, you idiot," Haru barked. "We're in a hospital, remember? Besides, I highly doubt Kaiya would be impressed by someone like you, no matter whether you know her favorite flower or not." Yoshi snarled, crossing his arms as he blushed.

"What do you know about girls?" he muttered with a pout. Haru glared at him, but decided not to retaliate.

…

Sasuke stared at Kaiya quietly for a minute or two, sitting in a chair beside her bed. She was wrapped in bandages from her neck down to her knees. She had an oxygen mask on, and she looked deathly pale because of the amount of blood she'd lost. There was a tug in Sasuke's gut that he had never felt before, and he just wanted it to stop. Was it guilt? No, that wasn't it…at least not all of it. Was it sadness? Not exactly. He wasn't sure what it was, but the longer he stared at Kaiya, the tighter the knot became.

"Kaiya, I…" He did want to apologize, but that wasn't the main reason he wanted to see her alone before everyone else. There was something burning in his chest that he had to say to her, and he wanted to say it while she was unconscious, because he wasn't sure if what he was feeling was right or wrong. He'd never felt anything like it before.

"I hate seeing you like this," he admitted aloud, reaching out his hand and gently resting it on top of hers. "You always seem so strong and invincible. No matter what hell you get yourself into, you end up pulling through it. You're a lot like that loser Naruto, except…" His grip tightened around her cold, pale hand. He started shaking, but he didn't know why. Just the thought of losing her drove him insane.

"Look, you just need to hang on," he pleaded, bowing his head. "If I lost you…I'd lose everything. You're the only one alive that I couldn't stand losing more than anything in the world. I wasn't strong enough to protect you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you. I said I had your back, and I let you…" Sasuke choked on his sentence. His eyes widened at what had just spilled out of his mouth. Did he really mean all of that?

Before Sasuke could process all of his thoughts, he felt Kaiya's fingers shift as her hand wrapped around his. He turned to her in shock to see that she was looking at him affectionately. With her free hand, she slowly removed the mask, studying Sasuke for several moments.

"Do you really mean that?" she wondered, asking him the same question he'd asked himself. Sasuke hesitated to answer, but then finally nodded.

"Y-yeah," he replied reluctantly. "I do." Kaiya smiled softly, gently running her thumb in circles on his hand absentmindedly. Sasuke flushed at the chills that ran down his spine, but he didn't take his hand away. Kaiya's eyes lowered as she pulled away slightly, but not completely out of his grasp.

"You know, Sasuke, I…" Her smile faded slightly, and she looked away shyly. "I didn't realize how I felt about you," she admitted. "I was confused, because I'd never felt that way about anyone else. I'm not sure exactly when it happened, but hearing what you just said gave me courage to admit to you that I…I feel the same way about you." The Uchiha's eyes widened again, and he turned away in embarrassment. Kaiya's cheeks flushed as she looked in the opposite direction.

"I…" Sasuke didn't know what to say. Something like this had never happened before, and it hadn't ever even crossed his mind. What did he do?

Kaiya sucked in a breath as she tried to sit up, but she wasn't strong enough to do so. Sasuke reached out and gently positioned her in a sitting position, finally releasing her hand completely. She winced from the pain, touching her abdomen. Several holes in her body had been repaired; some had even gone straight through her organs. It was a miracle she was even alive.

_It must have been Jin. His chakra must have saved me._

Whatever the reason, she was just glad to be alive.

"I felt so helpless," Sasuke confessed, lowering his head. He decided to change the subject, in order to make it less awkward for the both of them. "Watching you jump in front of me like that, while I wasn't able to do anything to help you…and you lost so much blood, I wasn't sure if you were going to make it. So I wanted to talk to you before anyone else, so that I could apologize for not having your back like I said I did. I'm sorry, Kaiya." _Of course, I wasn't expecting you to be awake…_

Kaiya's eyes lowered to her bed sheets. _Damn…why am I always stuck in this stupid place? _Suddenly, she smiled.

"You never were one to talk about your feelings, were you, Sasuke?" she teased. She caught a glimpse of pink highlighted on his cheeks as he frowned and tried to hide behind his long bangs.

"Hn." She chuckled, letting out a painful breath seconds later. Sasuke jumped to her aid, reaching out his arms—one took hold of her right shoulder, and the other her back underneath her left armpit. When the pain had passed, she froze in his grasp. The two of them instantly turned red.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing?" Kaiya questioned, looking everywhere but at him.

"N-nothing," he stammered, closing his eyes. "I was just about to lay you back down." Slowly, Kaiya's hand rested on top of his, while he still held on to her shoulder. She smiled softly, finally gaining the courage to look directly at him. His onyx pupils stared into her verdant eyes; they searched each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, Sasuke gulped, and leaned in.

This time, Kaiya was prepared for it, and she leaned in to meet him halfway. Their lips were practically touching when a soft knock caused them to freeze. Sasuke quickly pulled away, taking several steps back from Kaiya's bed.

A voice outside the door called: "Sasuke, sorry, but your time's up." Sasuke let out a slow breath, closing his eyes. Making sure all of the excess blood had drained from his face, he turned to Kaiya.

"Looks like I have to go," he said, scratching his face lightly. "I'll see you later. Get some rest, alright?" She looked down, giving him a small smile as she nodded.

"Yeah. I will."

When Sasuke stepped out of the room and slid the door closed, Kakashi was outside waiting for him. He had his book in his hands, as if he had been standing there the whole time reading it. Sasuke stiffened.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked casually. Kakashi shrugged.

"Oh, not long," he answered. "As soon as I got here I knocked on the door, so about thirty seconds. Why?" Feeling relief all over his body, Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk off.

"No reason. I just wanted to make sure I didn't keep you waiting." Kakashi couldn't read Sasuke's expression due to the fact his bangs were hiding it. He didn't see any other reason for him to be concerned anyway.

"How is she?" Sasuke's footsteps halted. He stared at the sterile linoleum tiles on the floor for a moment before looking up.

"Ask her yourself." Kakashi's eye lowered. "She's awake." Without another word, Sasuke walked off. When he was gone, Kakashi pushed aside the door and stepped inside. Kaiya looked up at him, a smile broadening on her face.

"Kakashi!" He walked over to her bedside, putting away his book.

"Well, someone looks alive," he commented, giving her a smile underneath his facemask. "You were supposed to be unconscious for at least three days, you know." Kaiya grinned widely, reminding the silver-haired Jonin of his blonde student.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I recover fast?" she reminded him. Kakashi's eye narrowed. _She's surprisingly giddy for someone who just woke up from a major surgery. Could it have been Sasuke?_ Kakashi nodded.

"That's right. Well, despite that, you'll be in here for a few days. And this time, don't sneak out. You were really reckless today, Kaiya." She chuckled guiltily as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ehehe…sorry about that, Kakashi. Guess it really would've been better if I'd stayed here. I'm in far worse condition now than I was after my match." Kakashi sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well, I'd beg to differ, according to what Sasuke told me," her guardian corrected her. "As far as he's concerned, you saved his life." Kaiya looked down sadly, bowing her head. "What's the matter?" She clenched her sheets in her fists tightly.

"It's just that…well, Genma mentioned something about Orochimaru being behind the attack on the arena. Is that true? I was just thinking…maybe he was after Sasuke again." Kakashi closed his eye. _Is now really the best time to tell her?_ he wondered. After a few moments of contemplating an answer, Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Kaiya, the truth is, the village was—" At that moment, everyone who had been in the waiting room walked in. A sweat drop slid down the back of his head.

"Sorry to interrupt, Kakashi," Asuma apologized with a guilty smile. "Visiting hours are almost over. Kaiya needs to take her medicine and rest from her recent surgery." He groaned, drooping his head in defeat. _I guess it wasn't the right time…_

"Yeah." Kakashi stood up from the bed, letting Asuma take his place. He handed Kaiya the bouquet of lilies, grinning as her eyes lit up.

"These are for me?" He nodded. "Thanks, Uncle Asuma!" He chuckled.

"Well, I was hoping they'd brighten your day." Kaiya looked around at everyone who came to see her. She smiled, and her heart suddenly felt warm. _Sasuke, and all of them…they make my life so complete._


	33. Farewell

**This is one of those eh chapters that just have to be written... But spring break is next week and hopefully I'll be able to upload one or two chapters then. Sorry for all the flashbacks and stuff in this chapter. Couldn't help myself^^**

**I'm reading chapter 667 right now... OMG. This is getting intense. I almost can't take it. O.O**

**Thanks for your reviews, the follows, and favorites. Glad you guys liked the last chapter and hopefully you will like the next. I'm excited about it.^^**

Kioko, Kaiya, and Usagi all walked to the funeral together. On their way, they caught sight of Team 7, so they joined up with them. As they moved along in their funeral attire, Sasuke approached Kaiya; she seemed more distraught than the others. He didn't say anything, but he walked alongside her quietly, as the others surrounded them on either side. Every once in a while, Sasuke would catch a glimpse of Kaiya's face. Her expression was somber—much like everyone else's—but he could see that hers carried much more pain and sorrow. _But why…?_

* * *

"So Kakashi tells me that you've been misbehaving again," Sarutobi scolded a nine-year-old Kaiya. "Is that true?" Kaiya frowned, crossing her arms as she turned away.

"Those stupid boys deserved it," she muttered angrily. "They were beating up on that little girl for no reason, and then when Naruto tried to defend her they started beating him up. They were way older than us and they had no business hitting on kids, especially girls, so I taught them a lesson. I don't see what the big deal is, Old Man. They only had broken noses and black eyes." Sarutobi might have found that humorous if he wasn't getting on to her. He let out a deep sigh.

"You know, Kaiya, if you don't shape up, the villagers will think you're a nuisance and add bad things to the name of your father and clan."

"So?!" Kaiya shouted, jumping out of her seat, positioned directly in front of the Hokage's desk in his office. "I don't care about the villagers or what they think. They're just a bunch of jerks. And their kids are wimps. Those boys ran away crying to their mommies like they were five. They'd never make good shinobi." Hiruzen's eyes lowered, and he moved his chair out from underneath his desk, repositioning it so that he was in front of Kaiya, face-to-face with her.

"What would make you say all that?" Her frown intensified, and she faced the Hokage crossly.

"Everyone's so mean," she explained, her voice lowering. "They always look at Naruto like he's some kind of monster. I don't like it. And they treat me like trash just because I'm his friend. I don't understand why that's such a bad thing. They used to hate me too…I remember it." Sarutobi's harsh expression softened slightly at her answer, and he leaned back in his seat. Letting out a breath of smoke from his pipe, he nodded.

"So that's it, is it?" He closed his eyes. "You and Naruto often say that you will be the Hokage," he reminded her. "But you can't be Hokage if you don't care about the villagers." Kaiya's frown dissipated suddenly, and she looked at the Third curiously.

"Why not, Grandpa?" she asked. Sarutobi smirked.

"Well, the Hokage is the leader over all the people here," he explained. "That means that the Hokage must protect them under all circumstances, even if it leads to death." Kaiya pouted. "It doesn't matter what they're like. As long as they belong here, the Hokage is obligated to be the shadow that watches over all the generations that inhabit this village. They are the great torches that hold the Will of Fire." Kaiya looked down at the wooden floor of the Hokage's office. He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Third Hokage, can I ask you a question?" Kaiya wondered. Sarutobi nodded.

"Of course, Kaiya. What is it?" She averted her eyes to the wall.

"Why do people hate Naruto? He doesn't have any parents, so he's all alone. And they call him fox-kid and monster. Even the kids in the Academy stay away from him like he's a disease. I…I just don't get it." Sarutobi studied Kaiya quietly.

"Hmm…"

"I like Naruto," she continued. "I just don't know why I'm the only one…" Tears came to her eyes, and she turned, using her arm to wipe them away as she sniffled. Sarutobi gave her a look of compassion, resting a large, aged hand on her shoulder.

_To think that this little girl befriended Naruto, of all people, _he thought. _And she even cries for him and feels his solitude… Yasuo, you'd be proud of your daughter. She's the splitting image of you, inside and out._

"The villagers are paranoid," he told her. "They look at Naruto that way because they feel like he's a threat to them. Their children pick up on their parents' habits, so they also stay away from him. That's why Naruto acts out all the time, because he wants someone to notice him." Kaiya looked at the Hokage sadly.

"I notice him." Hiruzen closed his eyes for a moment as she continued. "Ringo and Tzu won't let me play with him most of the time, and I'm not allowed to stay out late. Naruto can't come home with me because of the barrier and the ANBU. Even with a friend, he's still lonely. I don't want anyone to feel like that." She clenched her small fists. "They don't even know him, but…if they didn't have a family, I bet they'd feel the same way. They don't know what it's like to be alone." The Hokage suddenly pulled Kaiya into a hug. Her eyes widened at the contact, which she didn't often receive from anyone other than Tzu and Asuma.

"Now I see what attracted you to Naruto," he stated, giving her a small smile. "You were probably able to sense his loneliness, and you were immediately drawn to him. You have your father's heart, Kaiya. He'd be very proud of how you're growing up." She stiffened in her arms.

"My…father's heart?" she repeated. Sarutobi released her and returned to a sitting position. He smiled brightly as he nodded.

"Yes. Your father was a very compassionate and peaceful man. He befriended many people like Naruto, and he was always judged for it. Despite that, he did the right thing, even if he had to stand alone. He was very virtuous and kindhearted; I see that you've inherited that from him, as well as his Will of Fire."

"You said that a Hokage is the torch to that earlier. What is the Will of Fire?"

"Well, you'll understand more when you're older, but I'll put it into simpler terms for you now: It is the undying flame inside of each Leaf shinobi to protect this village. We believe that love is the key to peace. A true shinobi of this village will fight to protect what is precious, no matter what odds are against them. We don't seek power or control, but peace. This is the philosophy that has been passed down from the first generations of Konoha ninjas," he explained. Kaiya blinked, a small smile on her face.

"Ok," she said excitedly. "So I have my father's will to protect this village?" Hiruzen nodded.

"Yasuo's ninja way was to take the path of peace, even in a world filled with such hatred. I know that you carry that Will within you, Kaiya. And though he was never able to see his goal fulfilled, I believe that your generation will."

* * *

At the funeral, Kaiya stood between Sasuke and Shino; Naruto was standing between Shino and Konohamaru, who was sobbing uncontrollably at the loss of his grandfather. Tears swelled in Kaiya's eyes, and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't keep them hidden. As raindrops fell from the heavens, they mixed with her tears, sliding down her cheeks like tiny waterfalls as she shuddered with sobs.

* * *

"A shinobi must discard emotion so that such a distraction does not keep them from completing a mission," Sarutobi told a young Kaiya. The twelve-year-old, who had just completed the Academy, frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" she wondered. "I mean, I know the rules—Iruka made us go over them so many times, and Kakashi too—so not knowing the rules isn't the issue. It's just that…humans can't really just throw away their feelings, can they? There's no way that you can push all emotions aside. Wouldn't that just make us robots?" Sarutobi's eyes lowered, exhaling smoke from his pipe.

"You're very right, Kaiya. Indeed, humans are fallible and cannot completely disregard every single emotion. But if buried down deep enough, they will seem to disappear. It is true that shinobi are tools for villages and countries to use to their benefit, but it is also true that they are people. All people have emotional needs, and when those needs are not met, the balance in their lives is disrupted. However, a shinobi is one who goes beyond the limits of the human body, and therefore must learn to bury their own emotions deep within themselves when a mission is carried out. They are no good to their villages then."

"Well, when you put it like that, being a shinobi seems pretty lame, Gramps," she pointed out heavily. She rested her elbow on his desk in a bored fashion, placing her head in her hand. "Did my father really live like that and still hold true to the idea of peace?" Sarutobi pursed his lips, placing his hands flat on his desk as he remembered Yasuo.

"Your father held the firm belief that shinobi are those who endure," he told her. "He thought emotions were necessary for a shinobi, just not in battle. But there are times when one must express how they feel; it is impossible to hold all emotions back forever, as you said. Yasuo figured that's why some shinobi change—their emotions become too great for them to keep inside of them, and it turns into rage and hatred. They weren't allowed to express the pain and hurt they had, being one who is to keep all of that hidden, for fear of seeming weak. He wanted badly to change those who felt like this. It worked many times, and that's why I can say to you that Yasuo Umachi was a true shinobi," Sarutobi stated. He grinned.

* * *

Kaiya closed her eyes, as a few more tears streamed down her face. Sasuke's eyes averted to her, but her head was bowed, so that no one could see her face. However, he witnessed one or two teardrops hitting the ground beneath her. She was shaking, trying so hard to keep her sobs inside.

"Kaiya…" Sasuke hated seeing her cry. It made him sick to his stomach. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. His eyes lowered to her side. Since they were standing so close together, their hands were practically touching. Slowly, Sasuke brushed Kaiya's fingers, entwining them with his own as he took hold of her hand. He held on tightly. _I never want to let you go._

"S-Sasuke?" Despite the pain and resentment she was feeling at the moment, Kaiya blushed. "What are you doing?" she whispered. Sasuke looked at her concernedly. His bangs hid a deep blush as well.

"I…" He glanced at the ground. "I don't want you to cry," he admitted coyly. "Tell me…why are you in so much pain?" Kaiya looked down.

* * *

"Kaiya, this is the Third Hokage." The four-year-old blushed, hiding behind her father's leg. He frowned, resting a hand on her small shoulder. "Don't be discourteous. Say hello," he ordered. Kaiya looked at the ground when her father scolded her, releasing her grip on his pants and stepping out into the open. She bowed briefly.

"Hello," she murmured shyly. She began to retreat behind her father again, but Yasuo held out his arm to stop her. Sarutobi smiled, standing up from his desk and approaching the young girl. He studied her for a few moments before turning to her father.

"Yasuo, you didn't tell me how adorable she is!" He chuckled lightly. "Why, she's the splitting image of you and Kisho. To think that it's been four years since I first saw her…" Lowering himself to the ground to be eyelevel with Kaiya, he gave her a reassuring grin. "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. It's a pleasure to meet you," he introduced. Kaiya blushed, her large, green eyes looking up at her father.

"Kaiya, it's alright," he guaranteed her with a strong smile as he held her small hand. "Lord Sarutobi is Asuma's father." At this, Kaiya turned back to the Hokage, her dark eyes full of curiosity.

"Uncle Asuma?" she clarified. Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes, he is my son. He's your godfather, isn't he? So I guess that makes me like a grandfather to you. If you like, you can even call me that." Yasuo blinked.

"Lord Hokage, I—" Hiruzen waved him off, placing his pipe into his mouth as he straightened up.

"There's no need to argue, son," he informed him. "With all the things you and Amaya have called me over the years, I highly doubt 'grandfather' will be too much trouble. Besides, if it makes Kaiya more comfortable, then it's alright with me."

* * *

When Kaiya's eyes opened, new tears were sliding to the ground, mixing with the rain as thunderclouds towered overhead.

"He was like a grandfather to me," she explained softly, staring at the picture above his coffin. "Even before my father's death, he treated me like I was a part of his family. I grew up thinking the Hokage was invincible; I'd always believed he would live forever. For things to have come to this…" _And because of Orochimaru, his own student…and my greatest enemy._

Strike two, Orochimaru.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Hmm." _I didn't know she knew the Hokage personally,_ he thought. _No wonder she's so upset. Losing him was like losing a family member all over again._

Kakashi stood behind Naruto, and he seemed to be the only one to notice Sasuke's gesture. His eye lowered. _I never thought I'd see Sasuke showing this kind of affection, especially to Kaiya._ But it wasn't the time to think about such things, so he put it out of his mind.

"I know I'm not supposed to cry, but…" Kakashi sighed, lowering his head. He rested a hand on Kaiya's shoulder—the one opposite of Sasuke, who still had hold of her hand.

"The rules indeed say that shinobi must not show any feelings, as it could get in the way of the mission. No matter what, not one tear shall be shed," he said quietly. "But unfortunately, we can't always help things like that. I believe that when you've lost all feeling, you've lost all of yourself, and you're only a puppet for others to control. You're alive, but you're not living. If you cry now, no one will judge you." Kaiya closed her eyes.

"He was always lecturing me like I was a child," she remembered. "Even though I hardly paid attention to what he said at the time, the Old Man actually made sense most of the time." She sighed. "I was proud to call him the Hokage. And I…I was proud to call him my grandfather."

Sasuke glanced at Kaiya, watching as her face hardened. Her fist clenched as more memories long thought forgotten resurfaced.

_"Grandpa, what happens when the Hokage is gone?"_

_ "When a tree is cut down, the forest doesn't stop growing. When a fish is eaten, the river doesn't stop flowing. When a shinobi dies—even the Hokage—their comrades do not stop enduring. Even when a leaf falls from the tree, the tree continues to grow and produce more leaves; each year those leaves will wilt and fall away, but always, new leaves will bud anew. Just the same, even in death, I will leave you with the blessing of a Konoha shinobi: the Will of Fire, the will within yourselves to protect this village and the people in it with undying courage. It is my duty as the Shadow of the Leaf to pass the torch lit by our predecessors on to the generations that follow me. There will always be new leaves to replace the ones lost."_

Suddenly, Kaiya's tears stopped, and she smiled. He truly was a wise and noble shinobi, the only one worthy of being called the Third Hokage.

Sasuke's eyes lowered at Kaiya's sudden change in demeanor. She straightened up, squeezing Sasuke's hand as she stared at Sarutobi's picture with newfound determination.

_I finally get it, Old Man. You want us to endure, even though you're gone. I will carry on the Will of Fire that was passed on to me_, she promised. _I'll become a great shinobi of this village, and I'll protect everyone in it. I'll carry on your legacy, Third Hokage. Thank you…Grandfather. Farewell. _


	34. The Perfect Moment

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are great. :D **

**Happy spring break!**

"So, you're doing ok now?" Sasuke asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. He had gone to train in their favorite spot, wondering if he'd see her there. Sure enough, she seemed to have been there quite a while: sweat dripped down her forehead steadily, and the rhythm of her chest was enough evidence of an intense physical workout. She stopped what she was doing and turned around, giving him a brief smile.

"Yeah, I guess so," she answered. She met him beside a large tree trunk, whose roots were sticking out of the ground about four inches. Sasuke nodded, a small grin appearing on his usually mellow face.

"I'm glad you made a quick recovery, but I'm still surprised to see you back here after only a couple of days." Kaiya waved him off, breathing heavily as she placed a kunai back into her weapons pouch.

"Well, training tends to take my mind off of depressing things," she admitted. "So I've been here for a few hours. It's been working for the most part." Sasuke stared at the tree next to them.

"I came here to train, but since you're here too, I guess it would also do some good to talk about the other day." He blushed, making Kaiya do the same. She wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, as her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Oh, uh…" Lost for words, Kaiya's blush intensified. "Was there something else you didn't tell me that day?" she wondered. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Actually, it wasn't about what I said," he clarified. "It was actually about right before I left." Kaiya blinked, coyly twisting a piece of her hair with her index finger.

"Oh that, huh?" She smiled nervously. "What about it?" Before he could answer, Kaiya took a step back, turning to sit down on the trunk of the tree they were standing by. She ended up tripping over the root instead. Sasuke's eyes widened as he reached out for her, but he lost his balance as he stumbled over her feet, falling over with her. This resulted in Kaiya landing flat on her back and Sasuke tumbling right on top of her, their legs entangled.

His lips were firmly pressed against hers.

"…" Sasuke and Kaiya both blushed furiously, frozen stiff for several seconds, afraid to move.

…

Ronin's cheeks flushed, his eyes bulging halfway out of his head. "Gugugugu…" He had witnessed Sasuke falling on top of Kaiya, and now they were kissing.

"Are you enjoying the show?" a voice asked, as leaves rustled behind him. Ronin whipped his head around to see Kakashi on the branch above him, reading one of his perverted novels.

"K-Kakashi?!" he shouted, waving his arms to and fro. "I promise, I'm not here for entertainment! I was just in this tree watching over Kaiya's training, and Sasuke just showed up." After seeing Kakashi's careless demeanor, he frowned. "Wait a minute, why are you here?" The older Jonin glanced up from the page.

"Well, I followed Sasuke here to watch him train," he answered matter-of-factly. "I just happened to catch sight of them falling when I got here." Ronin's eyes lowered, and he turned back to the two Genin, who had gotten up from the ground and were now engaged in awkward conversation.

"Kaiya and Sasuke…I didn't know they were an item," he commented. "It seems strange for the both of them." He let out a sigh. "Well, Yoshi will be disappointed." Kakashi lowered his book and stared at the two for a few moments, before gazing at Ronin with a raised eyebrow.

"You act as if there's something wrong with the two of them being together." Scoffing, Ronin turned away.

"Well, are you fine with that?" he wondered irritably. "Your student and your…well, you know." Kakashi closed his eye, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Why shouldn't I be?" The former Cloud shinobi shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied, at a loss. "But you're Kaiya's guardian and all. Shouldn't her personal life be of some concern to you? I mean, aren't you worried that Sasuke is a little—"

"I'm not her father, Ronin," Kakashi told him shortly. "I couldn't tell her what to do with her feelings, even if I was. Besides, because of how stubborn she is, she'd just do what she wanted to anyway, despite any order I gave her." He shrugged and turned back to his book. Ronin smirked, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, you're definitely right about that one." _Still…Sasuke Uchiha? Of all the people she could be with, why him? Itachi, what would you say about this?_

…

Sasuke quickly separated from Kaiya, helping her to sit up once they managed to untangle their legs. Both of them were an embarrassing shade of red.

"S-sorry," they said simultaneously. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, a menacing smile appeared on Kaiya's face.

"Are you really?" she asked teasingly. Sasuke's eyes lowered.

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"Well, didn't you just mention something about what happened in the hospital the other day?" she reminded him breathlessly. Sasuke lowered his gaze to his hands uneasily. Kaiya giggled. "It's just that after saying that, we just—"

"Wait a second, are you saying I made us fall on purpose?" Sasuke questioned, sounding offended. Kaiya shrugged as he clenched his fists.

"If the shoe fits, wear it Sasuke." She showed him a smug grin as his cheeks changed to a dark pink.

"You're the one who tripped," he pointed out vexingly. "But…" _I'm glad…_ Kaiya stared at Sasuke affectionately, smiling; his eyes softened as they gazed at her. Before anything else happened, Kaiya remembered something.

"Oh, wait." She pulled something out of her pocket, holding it out for Sasuke. He opened his palm hesitantly, and Kaiya dropped a pendant into his hand. "This is for you," she told him. His eyes scanned it, widening slightly at the intricate design. "This was a gift from my mother, so it's very precious to me; up until several weeks ago, I never took it off. I want you to take it. Don't worry—it's not girly or anything." Sasuke blinked, staring at the necklace.

"It's…" His eyebrows knit together. "But why would you give it to me?" he inquired. "If it's so valuable to you—"

"You're special to me, Sasuke," Kaiya answered, cutting him off. "That's why. I care about you, and as long as you have this necklace, I'll know that you care about me too. I want you to have it so that we'll never forget what we told each other. Not just the other day—but all the times before that too." Sasuke looked at Kaiya in silence as he pondered her words. Then, he placed the chain securely around his neck and grinned.

"Thank you, Kaiya," he said. "I'll take good care of it." He slowly took Kaiya's hand in his, making hot blood rush to her cheeks. He stared at her lips for a few seconds before drifting towards her; she did the same.

…

"You two are just going to sit here and stare at them like this?" Kuro asked, morphing out of the shadows beside the two Jonin. "I find that a bit disturbing."

"Kuro," Ronin greeted bitterly, immediately recognizing the voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sure I don't have to tell either one of you that this boy is a distraction for Kaiya. Her personal feelings for him will only get in the way of her progress. Kakashi, haven't you taught her the shinobi rule of emotion?" Ronin frowned, shaking his head.

"Stop overreacting," he told him, waving him off lazily. "Kaiya isn't distracted from anything. Besides, your month of training her is over. Her personal life and how we handle her from here on out shouldn't be any of your concern." Kuro scoffed, pressing his back against the trunk of the tree.

"Sasuke is a barrier that Kaiya won't be able to get over, so long as they continue to grow closer," he explained menacingly. "And vice versa." Kakashi's eye lowered. _Is he suggesting…?_

"What the hell is your problem, Master Kuro?" Ronin snapped. "Who asked for you to give your opinions anyway?" Kuro frowned.

"Why is there a rule against ninjas showing feelings?" he asked. "Of all emotion, love is a burden a shinobi should not bear. Its destructive powers are too great. When love is foiled, it molds into hatred, and nothing good comes from that." Kakashi sighed, closing his book and putting it away.

"Hold on just a minute, Master Kuro. No one said anything about love." The older man scoffed again, crossing his arms as he continued to watch Kaiya and Sasuke in distaste.

"Kuh. That's not surprising, coming from someone like you, Kakashi." The latter frowned underneath his mask.

"What do you mean by that?" he wondered. Kuro smiled, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

"It's just that you've never been a man in love, so you can't possibly understand what it's like," he remarked snootily, making Kakashi grind his teeth. Before he could retaliate, Kuro added, "Just look at them down there: the way Sasuke's entire persona is different at this moment with Kaiya. Any other time that I've seen him, he wears a scowl and becomes aloof, even with his closest comrades. And Kaiya…well, have you ever seen her so happy? For years she has been burdened by an invisible weight on her shoulders, but with Sasuke she's free. If you won't take my word for it, why don't you ask her yourself exactly what she thinks of Sasuke? Since she would never lie to you."

Reluctantly, the two Leaf Jonin averted their eyes to their students down below. Ronin's eyes widened slightly as he watched them about to kiss—purposely this time. _Kaiya…I've never seen you interested in anyone. Could that psycho Kuro Kensei be right? Could you really be in love with Sasuke?_ He turned away as Itachi's face appeared in his mind. That was the last person he wanted to think about at a time like this.

"As you both know, the Uchihas were nothing but trouble," Kuro went on. "Even now, the two remaining clan members are consumed in the hatred of their predecessors. Do you honestly believe that when Sasuke has to choose between this village and revenge that he'll stay with Kaiya? And how will she feel when the man she loves walks into the darkness without giving her a second look? She'll be crushed. She won't want to go on; she'll sit in a stupor, reflecting on a life full of regrets and broken promises. The same thing happened when Itachi left, didn't it? What makes you think things will be any different the second time arou—"

"Alright, that's enough," Kakashi angrily interrupted. His eyebrows furrowed. "Don't use Itachi's betrayal to dictate what will happen to Sasuke. Don't act like you know Kaiya either. Even now, after not seeing Itachi for over four years, she's held on to her bond with him—despite knowing what he did to his clan. I know Kaiya better than anyone. She won't let Sasuke walk that same path. And neither will I."

Kuro lifted an eyebrow, averting his eyes to the silver-haired Jonin. For a moment, he was silent as he studied him. However, it was difficult, because Kakashi's face was hidden behind that annoying mask of his.

"You know well enough that I respect you, Kakashi Hatake," he said at last. "And because of that, I will not allow your ignorance to be an excuse for leading Kaiya down the wrong path. You should know that I'm not merely referring to her progress as a shinobi. By the way…you said you know Kaiya better than anyone, but that's not true, is it?" Kakashi's eye lowered; Ronin glanced between the two, afraid to butt in at first. "If that were so, you'd have known how she felt about Itachi way back then, and you could have prevented her from getting hurt."

"What do you mean?" Ronin wondered, finally having the courage to speak out. Kuro sighed, scratching his neck before turning to the young sensei.

"From the reports I've received from the Leaf, Kakashi made a statement about Kaiya's behavior after Itachi slaughtered his clan and left the village. Since Itachi and Kaiya had been close, it's no surprise that she would be distraught, especially at the young age of eight. Still, it was strange that someone who spent such little time with her would crush her in such a way." Ronin's eyes lowered. He clenched his fists, biting his lower lip.

"Are you seriously telling me that Kaiya had feelings for Itachi?" he growled. "She was only a kid back then! How could she possibly—"

"She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, wouldn't communicate with anyone," Kuro interrupted forcefully, a frown on his face. "And when she did finally give in to exhaustion, it was because she no longer had the will to resist it. Why else would she do that for a boy she'd only spent less than a year's worth of time with?" Ronin gritted his teeth, reluctantly refraining from saying anything as he turned to Kakashi. The latter seemed to be in his own world.

_Could Kakashi have known something about this?_ he wondered.

Kakashi stared at the tree in front of him, not bothering to look at either Ronin or Kuro. _Considering her situation, I wouldn't rule out that she saw Itachi—the first person she knew outside of her family that was near her age—as more than just a figure of comfort. She could have developed feelings for him, a sort of dependency that only a young child who'd lost everything could have. _

…

Kaiya stopped, right before their lips touched. She felt like someone was watching them; but even more so, kissing Sasuke then and there somehow didn't feel right. Slowly backing away, she turned her head and closed her eyes for a few moments. When she opened them again, she looked forward and stood to her feet slowly. Sasuke's eyes lowered in understanding as she reached out her hand.

"Come on," she urged with a smile. "You came here to train, didn't you?" Sasuke looked up at her curiously.

"You sure you're up to it? You've trained enough, so if you're tired, you don't have to stay." Kaiya laughed, tilting her head.

"Are you scared I'll show you up again?" she questioned jokingly. Sasuke suddenly smiled, taking her hand and letting her pull him to his feet.

"What do you mean 'again'?" He scoffed. "I let you beat me sometimes so you won't look weak."

"Yeah, right!" she protested. "It's on, Uchiha." They began training together without hesitation, as the three males peered down at them from several hundred feet away.

"Well, what do you think about that?" Ronin wondered, a smirk on his face. "Guess she's not so distracted after all." Kuro frowned, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Mark my words," he warned, knitting his eyebrows together. "There will come a time when both Kaiya and Sasuke will meet a fork in the road, and they will have to either walk the same path, or separate. I recognize the darkness in Sasuke's heart: It's a darkness that transcends even Itachi's, and with that bastard Orochimaru in the mix, it'll only grow in time. He would kill Kaiya before he gave up on avenging his clan. It's his purpose in life, after all." Kakashi shook his head, standing up. He'd put up with enough.

"It sounds more to me like you're comparing Sasuke to yourself," he pointed out. Kuro lowered his eyes, giving Kakashi a dangerous glare.

"What was that?"

"Just what are you getting at, coming here and saying all of this?" Ronin stood as well, ready to back Kakashi with anything. He knew that in most cases, when his superior became serious, he was extremely angry. And when Kakashi was angry, that's when things really started heating up.

Kuro seemed unaffected by Kakashi's intimidating posture, giving him a knowing smirk. "Are you threatening me, Kakashi?" he asked. The said man continued to glare in silence, waiting for Ronin's question to be answered. Kuro chuckled. "You're quite the touchy one today, aren't you?" He sighed, shrugging as he turned around. "Fine, I'll give you what you want: I came here to see what your answer is about my question."

"What question?" Ronin inquired. Kuro glanced once more at Kaiya and Sasuke, before his gaze landed on the two Jonin again.

"I already know what Sasuke will do if he ever had to choose between vengeance and Kaiya," he answered. "But what I want to know is, which path would Kaiya take if she was freely given the choice to follow her heart instead of her obligation as a shinobi?"

Ronin and Kakashi briefly shared a look before turning back to the wandering ninja in front of them. They said nothing, so Kuro went on. He didn't figure they'd have an honest answer to give him.

"I didn't have a chance to tell the Old Man this, so I'm telling the two of you now. I intend to take Kaiya out of this village one way or another, so don't be surprised when you wake up one day to find her gone. I will train her; she will become powerful enough to kill both Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha and put an end to their cursed clan once and for all. Before either of them becomes too strong, Kaiya must become stronger. She won't be tempted to follow either one of them down the paths of destruction that they walk. I won't let her follow her heart, because the heart is deceitful. And that's why the rules state that a shinobi must discard his emotions." Kakashi's and Ronin's eyes widened at the man's confession.

"What the hell did you just say?" Ronin clenched his fists, wondering if he should attack the man right there.

"You heard me," Kuro retorted darkly. His features hardened, making Ronin's heart thump against his ribcage in anticipation. _Itachi…_ "Those pests must be disposed of before they become a problem for everyone, not just Kaiya. I'm thinking of the future, and you should be too. That's one of the many things I hate about you Leaf ninjas: You live in the present, daydreaming of a bright future like some oblivious child. This is the real world, and we are shinobi. It never ends well for us. But at least think of the generations to come; when you act, do it so that they won't have to live with the mistakes of the past."

"Don't you think you're going too far?" Kakashi asked him, clenching his fists. "Our philosophy of the Will of Fire is exactly that—we're making a better future for the next generation. Killing off friends and former comrades because you don't like them isn't teaching Kaiya or anyone else anything worthwhile. I won't stand by and let you talk about manipulating her in such a way." His younger comrade nodded.

"Damn straight," he agreed. "Kaiya is my student, and Sasuke is Kakashi's. Between the two of us, I don't think you're going to do much." Kuro scoffed, shaking his head. A smirk slowly arose on his face, angering Kakashi and Ronin.

"The Leaf is so blind, it sickens me. When the time comes, Kaiya will be coming with me—whether you like it or not. And she'll do it of her own free will, which means neither one of you will have a say in the matter. Don't say I didn't warn you." Without waiting for a response from either Kakashi or Ronin, Kuro dissolved into the shadows of the trees and disappeared.

…

After training, Sasuke walked Kaiya home. They were both exhausted, but since she had been training much longer than him, she was the one who could barely stand. At first Sasuke expressed concern with taking her to the swamp, as he didn't want to be attacked, but Kaiya told him not to worry.

She and Kakashi had moved out of the Nohara Estate and into his apartment the week before, which meant that Kaiya could bring her friends home without worrying if they were going to be harmed by ANBU Black Ops. The two were silent for most of the trip, looking everywhere but at each other. One of Sasuke's hands was wrapped around Kaiya's torso, while the other gripped her wrist, with her arm slung around his shoulder; her free arm was hanging loosely by her side. Once they arrived at the apartment, Kaiya was able to stand on her own. She took the key from her pocket and unlocked the door slowly.

Kaiya turned to Sasuke as they stepped inside the living room, a smile on her face. "Thanks for training with me and walking me home, Sasuke," she said. "It's been a while since the two of us have been together without being in some kind of trouble. I missed you." She blushed, blinking as she chuckled nervously. "Uh…I miss training with you, that is." Sasuke grinned, lifting his arm slowly as he reached for Kaiya's face. He lightly ran his fingers across her cheek, amused at seeing the redness that resulted as he did so; his own face was highlighted pink, but he tried to hide it.

"I'm always here for you when you need me, Kaiya. I promise." She smiled softly, bringing her hand up to rest on top of his, which now held her face lightly. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, feeling lightheaded as his heart began to beat a thousand miles per hour. Butterflies fluttered inside of his stomach, and his breathing staggered slightly. Kaiya felt the exact same thing, wondering if she would pass out from how much her heart rate had increased.

Kaiya hoped that Kakashi didn't walk in at any moment, because then she would die of embarrassment, and no telling what he or Sasuke would do. The room was silent, the only sound being their intense, nervous breathing as they inched closer to one another. Time slowed down as Kaiya closed her eyes gradually. Sasuke couldn't help but take in her natural scent—the scent of hard work in the form of perspiration, the smell of pine in her loose hair as it sat around her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, his lips parted, gently coming in contact with Kaiya's. He closed his eyes.

Her mouth was closed at first, but at the touch of his lips against hers, she slowly opened it and let him take over. For the first few seconds, the kiss was soft and light. Sasuke's hand moved from Kaiya's face to the back of her neck to pull her closer to him; he tilted his head to the right to get a better angle, and his free arm wrapped around her back. Kaiya could feel Sasuke's warm breath against her face as the kiss deepened, making her blush. Her mind was reeling with jumbled thoughts, like her brain had forgotten how to function properly. Her arms wrapped around his neck on their own accord.

_I can't believe I'm kissing Sasuke Uchiha right now… Am I dreaming?_

Yes, this is what she'd been waiting for—the perfect moment for her and Sasuke.

Kaiya's eyes widened as she suddenly pulled back, gasping for air. She took her arms from around Sasuke's neck, but left them on his chest. He placed his hands on her sides casually. He struggled for air himself, averting his eyes to the wall facing him. His face was deathly pale from what had just occurred, and he glanced at Kaiya to see her reaction. Her entire face was a deep red, but it slowly returned to its normal color. She looked up at him, her dark, green irises dancing as she smiled tenderly. Sasuke's own obsidian pupils seemed unusually bright as they searched Kaiya curiously. _She's so…_

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What the hell just happened?


	35. The Fear to Love Again

**Short chapter. Not really anything interesting going on here, but I'm going somewhere with it, so bear with me. Spring break is almost over, unfortunately. Back to the real world -_-**

**MuffinMan9223: That's a very interesting comparison. I've actually never thought about Kuro being like Danzo, but I see what you mean. I guess we'll see if you're on the right track :)**

**Thanks for everyone's reviews, favorites, and follows.**

Sasuke and Kaiya held each other firmly as they gained the courage to look one another in the eye.

"…" Sasuke was at a loss for words. To think that he actually made the first move and _kissed_ Kaiya—on purpose this time. When his breathing finally caught up with him, he turned as another light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Did that really just happen?" Kaiya asked, staring at his chest. "Did we actually just…" Sasuke finally released his grip on her, taking a step back. He stared down at his feet.

"Kaiya, I…I don't know what this is." She nodded, turning to face the window behind her. The sun was setting, and she knew Kakashi would be home soon. She tapped her fingers on the sill.

"I don't either, Sasuke. Still...for a while now, I've had these feelings inside of me. Every time I thought about you or saw you, they would get stronger. I couldn't ever figure out what they were, and it drove me crazy until now. Up until a year ago, I never really saw you as anything other than Naruto's rival, or Itachi's younger brother. But now…" She looked down, staring outside as the streetlights automatically turned on, before the sun completely went down. Sasuke approached her slowly, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"'But now' what?" he wondered anxiously. Kaiya closed her eyes and smiled, facing him once again.

"Now I know without a doubt that I—"

At that moment, the door to the apartment burst open, and Kakashi walked in. Sasuke and Kaiya froze in embarrassment as the silver-haired Jonin noticed the two of them standing dangerously close together. He had a bag full of groceries in one hand and his Make Out Paradise novel in the other. He seemed quite taken aback by Sasuke being in his living room alone with Kaiya, and for a second he just stared at them quizzically.

"Uh…I wasn't expecting you to be here, Sasuke," Kakashi said suspiciously, lifting an eyebrow. The Uchiha stiffened, averting his eyes to Kaiya for an excuse. The latter chuckled nervously, holding her hands behind her back.

"Hehehe, he was just walking me home, Kakashi," she replied in a sickly sweet tone. "I invited him inside, and we were just talking for a second. He hasn't been here long, I promise." Kakashi glared at Kaiya for a moment, noticing how nervous she seemed; a sweat drop slid down the back of her head.

"Well, it's not like I have no reason to trust you, right? I mean, you'd never lie to me, would you, Kaiya?" He shrugged, and she gulped, laughing again.

"No way, Kakashi! I've never lied to you before, and I wouldn't start now." Sasuke blinked, staring out the window briefly.

"I'd better go," he announced, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Kaiya had to admit—he pulled off the stoic expression pretty well, for just being flustered not a minute prior to her guardian barging in. Kakashi stood aside so that he could leave. "I'll see you guys later, I guess." When he was gone, Kakashi closed the door, setting the groceries on the table. He was silent as he put the food away, managing to finish in time to cut Kaiya off from escaping to her room.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" he questioned sternly. Kaiya stiffened and began to sweat profusely, praying Kakashi didn't happen to see or sense anything that had gone on before his arrival.

"Um…just to my room." She pointed in its direction, giving him an uneasy grin. Kakashi's eyebrow furrowed as he shook his head.

"I don't think so. Not until you explain why you…" Kaiya squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the hammer to come down. "…left this in the door." Kaiya opened her eyes to see Kakashi holding out his palm, exposing her key. "You know I don't like it when you leave your key in the door," he scolded. "That's not very responsible of you, ya know." She wanted nothing more at that moment than to slam her head against the wall.

"Oh…right. Sorry, Kakashi," she apologized, taking it from him. Her silver-haired guardian nodded, turning back to his book.

"Well, as long as you remember not to do it again, there's no need to apologize. Alright, you're free to go." _Sometimes I wonder about this guy,_ she thought, treading into the hallway. Before she disappeared, she turned around.

"Wait…uh, Kakashi?" He looked up from the book he'd had to have read at least one hundred times.

"Hmm?" Kaiya stared down at the wooden floorboards beneath her bare feet. She took a deep breath, walking back into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to Kakashi, who was reclined. He sat up straight, noticing the look of distress on her face. "Is something wrong, Kaiya?" he asked, a sliver of concern in his voice. She looked up, shaking her head as she tried to show him a smile.

"No, it's nothing like that," she assured him. "It's just…I wanted to ask you a question is all. It's kind of personal." Kakashi closed his book slowly, placing it on the armrest beside him. His uncovered eye drifted to her.

"Well, what is it?" She sighed, rubbing her neck as she thought of the best way to ask it.

"Have…have you ever been in love?" Kakashi's eye narrowed, and he turned his body forward, staring at his hands that were now in his lap. _Was Kuro right after all?_

"In love, huh?" He closed his eye as he thought about it. A few seconds later, he turned to her again. "I can't say that I have," he answered. "Why?"

Kaiya's expression turned grim as she stared at her feet, fidgeting with her fingers nervously, resembling Hinata. "If I thought I was in love, how would I know for sure? That's all I was wondering." Kakashi let out a deep breath, scratching the back of his head. He never considered having this conversation with Kaiya—at least not so early—and so he hadn't mentally prepared himself for it. He was hoping Asuma would be the one to talk with her about this issue, since he'd had some dating experience. He was her godfather, after all. However, it may have been that she was too embarrassed to take this up with him. He could only imagine the overprotectiveness his comrade would exert after such a discussion with his goddaughter.

"Hmm…well, I've never been in love before, but maybe I can clarify at least one or two things for you." Kaiya nodded, turning her body to face her guardian. She didn't feel nervous or embarrassed to speak about such things with Kakashi—as long as he didn't know who she was referring to. "For one thing, if you're always thinking of that person, constantly worrying about them or wishing you were with them…I'd think that's a sign you're in love. If every time you see them you have butterflies in your stomach or your heart starts to beat out of sync—you might be in love. When their flaws don't bother you, if their presence is enough to make you happy; their smile seems to light up your world, or even when they're gone and it feels like there's an aching in your chest that won't go away until they come back—if any of that is how you feel about that person, it's quite possible that you're in love with them. If you're willing to die for them, no matter how much they've hurt you or regardless of how they feel about you—well, that might be the greatest form of love there is."

Kaiya was awed at Kakashi's explanation. She'd never known him to be a very deep person, though he was a lot deeper than he made himself out to be. Still, to say something like that without actually being in love was pretty damn profound. Although, it could just be the Icha Icha series talking. Kakashi waited for a reaction, but for several moments Kaiya was silent, and he couldn't read the expression on her face.

All those things—they described exactly how she felt about Sasuke.

"So, did that help any?" Kakashi inquired after a while. Kaiya blinked, smiling as she gave him a nod.

"Oh, yeah. That makes things a lot clearer, Kakashi. Thanks a lot."

She got up to leave, but she stopped when Kakashi asked, "By the way…who are you in love with?" Kaiya halted, stiffening at his question. Her neck creaked as she slowly turned around.

"H-huh?" Sweat dripped down her brow. She tried to smile, but she knew Kakashi wouldn't buy it. "Who said I was in love?" Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"Why don't you have a seat?" he suggested, patting the couch. Sighing in defeat, Kaiya plopped down in her previous spot, trying to hide her blush from the Copy Ninja's penetrating gaze. "Now, if you don't think you're in love, why did you ask that question?" he wondered. "It seems a bit odd that someone like you would even bring up that subject, but it's even stranger that you would do it for no reason...don't you think?"

It's true that Kaiya felt more comfortable discussing something like this with Kakashi more than any other person she could think of, but the downside was that he was so intuitive and analytical, and he would probe her until she admitted everything.

Poop.

Kaiya's expression suddenly became somber. She picked her feet up off the floor, bringing her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she rested her head on her knees. "I told Itachi I loved him," she admitted quietly, shocking Kakashi. His eye widened slightly, but she didn't seem to notice, as she wasn't looking in his direction.

"Itachi?" he repeated slowly. "Why would you tell him something like that?" Kaiya closed her eyes, trying to think of the best way she could answer Kakashi's question.

"I…I thought I did. Even now, I'm not so sure I don't."

_"Are you seriously telling me that Kaiya had feelings for Itachi? She was only a kid back then! How could she possibly—"_

_ "She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, wouldn't communicate with anyone. And when she did finally give in to exhaustion, it was because she no longer had the will to resist it. Why else would she do that for a boy she'd only spent less than a year's worth of time with?"_

"Hmm…" Kaiya glanced at Kakashi.

"You don't seem surprised," she noticed. Leaning back against the couch, he looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh.

"I had my suspicions," he told her. "Not that you were in love with him, of course. Just that you might have had a crush on him or something." The air was quiet for a moment as Kaiya tried to think of something else to say. Kakashi beat her to it. "So, you wanted to know if you were in love with Itachi, right?" Kaiya shook her head, leaning back on the couch. She looked up at her guardian.

"No, that wasn't why I asked," she answered. "I guess it was just for future reference. When I was little, I didn't know what love was, exactly; I just knew what I felt. And I felt something for Itachi. I wanted to know what it was before I felt the same way about someone else. I don't want to tell someone I love them if I'm not one hundred percent sure it's love that I feel. Does that make sense?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it does. So, are you going to tell me who this person is that you're referring to, or are you going to make me guess?" Kaiya closed her eyes. She was seriously considering it, but she didn't even know what was going on between her and Sasuke, and she didn't want him getting angry at her for saying something about it before they even figured it out themselves.

"No," she decided. Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed in question. "Not yet, at least. But…" She grinned. "You'll be the first to know when I do decide to tell someone." Sighing, Kaiya stood up. Kakashi let her, saying nothing more on the subject as she trekked to her room. "Goodnight, Kakashi."

"Goodnight," he said.

While Kaiya was in her room, she changed into her nightclothes and outstretched onto her bed. Sighing deeply, she ran the day's events in her head over and over until she was sick of them.

_Sasuke…_ She smiled. It was hard for her not to think about him, even before they admitted their feelings to each other. _I know without a doubt that I have feelings for Sasuke_, Kaiya told herself. _But they're the same feelings I had for Itachi, even as a little girl. If that's the case, then I _love_ Sasuke _and_ Itachi. The problem is, I've cursed those feelings I had for Itachi, and I don't want to admit them to anyone, especially myself. _

"But I just told Kakashi that I loved Itachi." Kaiya sighed again, closing her eyes. "I don't want to tell anyone else that I love them, not unless I know for sure that they love me too. I don't want to get heartbroken again, like that first time with Itachi…"

Kaiya hadn't told anyone she loved them since Itachi left. She was scared to admit it to anyone else for fear that they would walk away like everyone else she'd said it to, namely him. Everyone she loved seemed to disappear, and she didn't want to lose anyone else she cared about. But even though she didn't want to say it, she couldn't hide it any longer.

_Sasuke, I…_


	36. The Reunion: Itachi Returns

"Alright, well…I think I'm going to go," Kaiya said, standing up from the booth of Ichiraku. Naruto, with a mouthful of ramen, turned to her.

"Awww, come on, Kaiya!" he pleaded, once he'd swallowed. "We haven't eaten here together in such a long time!" She smiled sympathetically, leaving money on the counter.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I'm meeting with my team soon for a mission. Maybe some other time, ok?" The blonde stared into his bowl, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, alright," he decided moodily. "But you owe me a bowl." Kaiya nodded, ruffling his blonde hair as she did so.

"You got it, knucklehead." She walked out of the ramen stand, feeling giddy for some odd reason. "I guess I'm just in a good mood today," she figured, staring up at the beautiful midday sky. She smiled to herself.

Kaiya closed her eyes and let the warm breeze blow against her skin as she walked to her destination at the village gates. She wasn't going to let the fact that they were going on a D-ranked mission get to her surprisingly good mood. Actually, she was almost positive that nothing could ruin it.

A couple of weeks before, Ringo informed her that she and Kakashi would be moving into his apartment and out of the Nohara Estate. Even though she hadn't been named Chunin because of the interruption made by the Sound and Sand, she was given permission by the Konoha Elders to leave the protection given by the barrier surrounding Ringo's property. She'd still have to stay with Kakashi, but at least she'd be free from the ANBU guards, and she could finally let her friends know where she lived (an example being Sasuke, who'd been coming over almost every day for the past week after training—while Kakashi was out, of course).

On top of that, she was able to start training with her team again, after months. Their teamwork had improved substantially since the last time they trained, thanks to the Chunin Exams and their personal trainers. Her injuries were no longer an issue, so she was cleared to go on missions again.

Then there was Sasuke. Ever since their training session after the Third's funeral, the two had been getting closer and closer every day. And then there was that kiss… She didn't know what they were, exactly, but she knew that they were together, and that's all that mattered.

Things were finally looking up.

Kaiya stopped when she caught sight of Asuma and Kurenai fighting against two strangers. They wore black cloaks emblazoned with red clouds, and one of them had a huge sword wrapped in bandages. Her eyes widened as Kakashi suddenly appeared, just when it seemed the two Jonin were going to be defeated.

_Dammit! What do I do?_ she asked herself. _I'm supposed to meet up with my team for the mission, but with Uncle Asuma and Kakashi caught up in this, I can't just leave. _

She watched for a few more moments, hiding behind one of the many trees littering the trail that led outside the village; it didn't seem like anyone noticed her, so she decided to keep herself hidden. She was facing the strangers' backs, so she couldn't make out their faces. However, she swore she heard something about one of them being from the Leaf.

"We've come looking for something," the shorter man said in a dreary, monotonic voice. Kakashi's eyes lowered. Kaiya knew the fight was serious if he had to use his Sharingan right off the bat. _Should I go get help? But if something happened as soon as I left, I'd never be able to forgive myself. _She decided to wait a little longer and hear some more of their conversation.

"Looking for something?" Kakashi repeated suspiciously. One of his clones was on the lake beside Kurenai, and the other was on the sidewalk beside Asuma. After exchanging a few more words, Kakashi made quick hand signs. "Water Style: Water Wall!" At that moment, a wall of water shielded Kakashi from several attacks on either side of him. Kaiya's eyes lowered as sweat dripped down her brow.

"What the hell? Whoever that guy is, he's good." She smirked. "But I'm willing to bet Kakashi is better. He saw that attack coming, and he'd already made a counter." Kaiya's smile faded when she saw the man stab Kakashi in the back with a kunai. Her eyes widened.

A water clone.

But that wasn't what made her nervous.

Kakashi had made his own water clone, and it dissipated as the kunai made contact, returning to the lake. But when that happened, Kaiya could finally see the man's face clearly.

"I-Itachi?!"

Her heart slowed down gradually, until she couldn't feel it beating at all. Her face paled as her eyes tried to register if what she was seeing was real or just a terrible nightmare.

She took a kunai from her pouch, never looking away from the scene in front of her. Slicing her index finger, she winced as the trivial stinging sensation shot through her body like a needle. So, this wasn't a dream after all. She was really seeing Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi's red eyes slowly turned in her direction, lowering as she stepped out from the cover of the trees. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma's eyes widened when they also noticed her.

"It's about time you came out of hiding," the Uchiha told her casually. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to let your seniors die in front of you while you did nothing." Kaiya's eyes narrowed as a frown settled on her face. Asuma gritted his teeth.

"Kaiya!" he shouted. "Run, now!" But she couldn't. She was mesmerized by Itachi's Sharingan, shocked and still in disbelief seeing him after so long. "Kaiya!"

"It's no use," Kakashi told him, narrowing his eyes. "There's no way she's leaving now."

_"I told Itachi I loved him."_

_ "Itachi? Why would you tell him something like that?"_

_ "I…I thought I did. Even now, I'm not so sure I don't." _

Kaiya stopped at the edge of the walkway, a step away from the lake, where her three comrades were standing, along with Itachi. What she assumed to be his partner stared at her firmly, a malicious grin on his face. He gripped his oversized sword tightly, probably itching to use it against her.

"What about this one, Itachi?" the man asked. "Can I kill her?" Kaiya's eyes averted to him, seeing his full appearance now: He was tall and had dark, spiky hair and blue skin, and on his cheeks were gills. Kaiya's eyes lowered. _He has to be the strangest person I've ever seen…_ His teeth were sharper than razorblades, and his forehead protector bore the symbol of the Hidden Mist; a line was drawn through it—just like Itachi's Leaf headband. She frowned. _What is that supposed to mean?_

"Are you one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist?" she wondered. The man chuckled.

"Well, aren't you smart? I am Kisame Hoshigaki," he introduced. "And who are you?"

One of Itachi's clones appeared behind her, pressing a kunai firmly against her jugular. She didn't even have a chance to blink. He glanced up at Kisame. "Her name is Kaiya Umachi. She is the daughter of Yasuo, the Hurricane of the Land of Fire." Kisame's beady eyes widened with interest. A large grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, the Hurricane, you say? How fascinating. She's the only one left in her clan, isn't she?" He raised his arm, lifting his sword above her head. "It'll make tearing her to ribbons that much more rewarding!"

"Kisame, stop," Itachi demanded, just before his sword made contact with her. "She is of no importance to you." The man scowled, lowering his arm again slowly.

"Tch. What does she mean to you, Itachi?" he asked irritably. Kakashi's eyes lowered as he waited for the young man's answer.

"Nothing." Itachi closed his eyes for a moment. He turned to Kaiya. "This is a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you," he said. "It's been quite a long time." Kaiya glanced around, trying not to move her neck. Because of the real Itachi keeping Kakashi and the others at bay, there was nothing they could do for her at the moment.

"Itachi," she said again quietly. "Why are you here?"

"You've grown," he replied, ignoring her question. All of a sudden, Kaiya's curiosity and confusion turned to bitterness. She clenched her fists.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you haven't seen someone in five years," she snapped. "Now tell me what the hell you're doing here!" The kunai dug into her skin as her excitement caused her to shift, and blood trickled down her neck slowly. Her head was so busy reeling with emotions that she didn't even notice. "You told me you were never coming back." Kisame chuckled, shaking his head.

"Itachi, it seems you've hurt this poor girl's feelings. Let me take her out of her misery." Kaiya's eyes averted to his large figure.

"Why don't you shut the hell up and mind your own damn business, you blue bastard?" she barked. Kisame growled, a frown settling on his face.

"You little brat, I'll—"

"Kisame, that's enough," Itachi scolded.

"Let her go, Itachi," Kakashi demanded. "She has nothing to do with this." Itachi looked at him firmly.

"That's right," he remembered. "You were appointed as her official guardian. Or should I say guard?"

"Funny, Itachi...I thought that was your job," Kaiya retorted. His eyes lowered as his hand slowly moved away from her neck, and fresh blood flowed from her wound. Taking a step back, he let Kaiya turn around; she gripped her throat with one of her hands, grimacing.

_I can handle the pain_, she thought. _But I probably won't be able to fight effectively with this injury. Besides, fighting Itachi of all people…I'd honestly rather run._

"Kaiya, leave!" Kakashi shouted. "You can't fight him, or you'll—"

"If I were you, I wouldn't pay any attention to her," the real Itachi warned. "After all, you're only wasting your breath. She won't run, and you know it." Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed. _He knows her well, even after all this time…_ "You are not an Uchiha, who are the real masters of the Sharingan. Still…you handle that eye quite well, Kakashi. However, you lack the physical body of the Uchiha." Kaiya glanced between the real Itachi, the clone in front of her, and Kisame. _What do I do?_

"Do you know why the Uchiha clan is the most powerful and feared clan of all?" he asked the silver-haired Jonin. "I will show you the true powers of the Sharingan from one with Uchiha blood." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Asuma, Kurenai, close your eyes now!" he yelled. They immediately did as he commanded. Kakashi explained that he was now the only one who could take on Itachi, Sharingan to Sharingan. Kaiya gulped, her eyes frantic. "And Kaiya…" She shot him a guilty expression, even though he couldn't see it.

"What is it, Kakashi?" she wondered.

"Get out of here," he said once more. "And that's the last time I'm going to tell you. Whatever bond the two of you had back then, it's gone now. Itachi is an S-class criminal, and the last thing on his mind is you. Not only that… If you're killed by Itachi, neither Sasuke nor Naruto will forgive me. Don't be selfish, Kaiya. Go." Itachi lowered his eyes. _Sasuke, huh?_

Beads of sweat trailed down Kaiya's face, slipping from under her headband and down off of her face. She knew Kakashi was right, but she couldn't just leave them all there to fend for themselves. If Kakashi died there, she would never forgive him either.

"I…" She clenched her fists, lowering her head. "I can't," she admitted. Kakashi frowned.

"Kaiya—" Before Kakashi could say anything else, Itachi's clone swung at her. She easily blocked it, but the force sent her skidding across the concrete.

"Oomph!"

"Kisame, take care of Kaiya," the seventeen-year-old instructed. Kisame turned back to her. He chuckled at the troubled look in her eyes, rearing back his sword.

"Since your friends are busy, there's no one to keep me from tearing you limb from limb!"

As Kisame ran at Kaiya, he slammed his sword downward, right at her. Instead of running, she made hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The former Mist shinobi was swallowed up in the flames. Kakashi's eyes widened as he turned around. More sweat trickled down his brow.

_When did she learn that jutsu?_ he asked himself. _Did Sasuke teach her? Or could it have been…_

Itachi's eyes trailed to the sidewalk; they lowered. Kisame was thrown to the ground with hardly a scratch on him, thanks to Samehada. He pushed himself to his feet, glaring at Kaiya, gritting his teeth.

"Well, well," he mocked, raising his sword for another go. "Looks like you know Itachi's jutsu. Not that it'll do you any good." She made more seals and slammed her palms on the ground.

"Earth Style: Spiked Earth Cage!" Kisame's eyes widened as the earth beneath his feet crumbled, rising up above his head. Sharp spikes shot out of the ground, but he managed to dodge all of them. However, he wasn't fast enough to escape the earth rising on either side of him as they crashed together, crushing him.

Kaiya stood and watched, breathing heavily as her headband slid off of her forehead and onto the ground. _Did I…?_

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Earth Style? So, she has two chakra natures. Then Kuro Kensei is as good as they say…even so, it still isn't enough to compete with S-class criminals._

Kaiya wondered if her team had made it to the rendezvous point yet. If they hadn't, they would soon enough. She didn't know how long it would be before they came looking for her. It wasn't in her nature to be late—unlike her silver-headed guardian—so they would probably wait until the last minute to see if she showed up. She hoped this mess would be over by then, because she didn't want them stumbling upon a fight like this and getting involved.

Before she had a chance to think of anything, her eyes widened as she let out a choked yelp. "Ug!" She'd forgotten about Itachi's clone, which had come up behind her and hand chopped the back of her neck, sending her sliding across the ground, face-first.

"Kaiya!" _Damn it... _Kakashi had to face the real Itachi, so he wasn't able to come to her aid, for fear that Asuma and Kurenai would be left defenseless. Kaiya lifted her face off of the ground weakly, saliva sliding down the corner of her mouth. She shakily wiped it away, along with dirt and blood, glancing up at Itachi distastefully. She couldn't see him clearly, due to the spots in her vision.

"You…bastard," she muttered, taking quick, strained breaths. She'd never taken a hit to the throat before, and damn, it hurt.

"What do you know? You're still the weak, defenseless Kaiya I left behind that night," Itachi remembered. "Someone always has to come to your rescue." His eyebrows furrowed. "I was hoping you'd be stronger by now. It seems my hopes for you were just too high." Kaiya's eyes lowered as her hands trembled. _He's right, _she thought, staring at the concrete. _Nothing's changed. I'm still as pathetic as I was five years ago._

The Uchiha approached her slowly and reached out for her, grabbing her collar and pulling her up off her feet. She struggled against his grip, but she was too lightheaded to free herself.

"Why?" She gritted her teeth. "Why are you here?! Answer me!" Itachi glared at her with the cold pupils of his Sharingan.

"That is none of your concern," he told her frigidly. "Now…" Taking the kunai that he'd used earlier, he once again pressed it firmly to her neck. The previous wound had already healed; only a scratch remained. "I'll take care of you, and then I'll deal with the others."

Sweat dripped down Kakashi's brow. He knew he had to make a decision, but he couldn't make up his mind. _I can't leave Asuma and Kurenai to fend for themselves. But…I can't lose Kaiya, either._

"You're disappointing, Kaiya," Itachi whispered into her ear. "It appears you won't be able to keep your promise after all." Kaiya's eyes widened as fresh, warm blood trickled down her neck. _What? Is he talking about…?_ Before Itachi had a chance to completely cut Kaiya's throat, a rumbling came from the earth she had trapped Kisame in. In only a matter of seconds, the rocks exploded, sending rocks flying everywhere. Breathing heavily, Kisame took his sword in both hands, giving her an icy glare that could pierce stone.

"You damn brat," he uttered, dirt crumbling off of his face. "I'll get you for that. I'll just go straight through Itachi's clone." Kaiya's head cleared just enough for her to move, deciding to use Kisame's distraction as a chance to get away. She twisted Itachi's wrist that held the kunai, and it clattered to the ground; she lifted her knee to his chest at the same time, hoping to catch him off guard. He blocked it, but his grip loosened just enough for Kaiya to break free. She pushed herself off of him, landing between the Uchiha and his exasperated partner, who was steadily charging her, sword raised high.

When he was close enough, Kaiya jumped out of the way of his swing, landing safely on the other side of him, opposite of Itachi. Kisame was so frustrated that he just went straight through the clone; it turned back to water and sloshed at Kaiya's feet. With his clone gone, Itachi turned his attention back to the three Jonin.

"Now, let us continue," he said. "Kisame can handle her." He watched as Kakashi tried to hide his relief that Kaiya had narrowly escaped death, and he could see the strain due to the fact she was still in danger. "You seem worried, Kakashi." The latter frowned underneath his mask; his eyes lowered. "You couldn't make the decision between your comrades and your 'mission', could you?" Kakashi glanced over at Kurenai and Asuma, who were asking what was going on.

"Kaiya's fine," he assured them. "She'll be fine. I'll handle Itachi." The latter blinked.

"You may have the Sharingan, but I have a genjutsu that cannot be beaten. Only an Uchiha can stop it." Kakashi's eyes widened. _Sasuke…?!_ "Mangekyo Sharingan."

One second later, Kakashi fell to his knees, sweating buckets and breathing heavily.

"What's wrong with Kakashi?" Kurenai wondered. She and Asuma's eyes were still closed.

"Kakashi?" Asuma called. "What the hell happened just now?"

Kaiya jumped up and aimed a kick at Kisame, only to be stopped by his sword in midair. Before she could get out of range, spikes shot out of the bandages wrapped around the weapon, ripping her calf. Kaiya's eyes widened as pain exploded through her entire leg.

"Damn it!" she shouted, back flipping to safety. She toppled, watching as a pool of blood already lay at her feet. The agony was unbearable. She gasped and winced, shaking and biting her tongue to keep from screaming out; she grabbed at the ground, scraping her fingernails against the concrete. Her eyes glanced to her sensei as they called out to Kakashi. She stood to her feet again, doing her best to stay off of her right leg. _I won't be able to move at this point. And my chakra…did that sword take it away somehow? Guess I'm screwed now._

"Hehehe. That ought to keep those fast little legs of yours from causing any more trouble," Kisame chuckled. "Now, how about I just cut them completely off since they're useless?" Kaiya's eyes widened. _Looks like Kakashi was right…I should've run. I wasn't expecting to face this guy…_ She stood still, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Kisame, that's enough," Itachi said from across the lake. "She's no longer in our way." The blue-skinned man gave her one last glare before appearing next to his partner. He'd decided to give up arguing with him, and since he'd gotten revenge for her jutsu, he felt mildly satisfied with letting her go with her current injury.

"You're a lucky brat," he told Kaiya, before disappearing. She forced herself to look at the wound, no matter how messy it was. Her leg had been sliced almost completely off. Her skin was torn apart, almost to the bone. It was now entirely covered in blood, and it was going numb. _Damn…damn…it hurts…_

"Are you here for Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, struggling for air. Itachi glared at his former comrade. Kaiya gritted her teeth. _No, he couldn't possibly—_

"No," he answered. "We've come for the Fourth Hokage's Legacy." Kakashi's eyes widened. Kurenai and Asuma gasped.

"The Fourth Hokage's Legacy, you say?" Kakashi reiterated.

"What do they want with him?" Kurenai wondered. Despite the unbelievable pain she was in, Kaiya did her best to listen to their conversation, hoping to find out some information about where Itachi had been all this time, and what it was exactly that he was after. She didn't catch much, but she did hear the latter part of the conversation:

After thinking for a moment, Kakashi asked, "Your target is the nine-tailed fox inside of Naruto, isn't it?" Kaiya's eyes widened; she gasped. _What the hell? They're after Naruto?_

She couldn't see anything from her position except Itachi and Kisame. She was able to catch a glimpse of the alert on Itachi's face.

"You belong to an organization known as the Akatsuki, don't you?" Kakashi questioned.

"Akatsuki?" Asuma repeated quizzically.

Itachi lowered his head. "Kisame…we'll take Kakashi. We don't need the rest of them. Also, kill Kaiya too." The latter's eyes widened, but there was no time to think. She couldn't move anyway, so there was really nothing she could do but wait to die.


	37. Clash

**Ok, I just read chapter 671. I'm like, so excited that I'm going crazy. XD**

**Anyway, as always, thanks for the reviews, etc.**

Kisame rushed at the three Jonin, aiming for Kakashi first. However, before he could get close enough to attack, he suddenly flew backwards with great force.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Kaiya's eyes widened as Guy's foot collided with the former Mist ninja, knocking him back with incredible power.

Kaiya's vision was getting hazy, and her hearing was going in and out. She'd lost a lot of blood and chakra, and her leg was basically torn to ribbons. She wasn't able to see or hear the rest of what was going on, because she was losing consciousness.

Ronin suddenly appeared, catching her as she fell backwards. His eyes lowered as he saw the damage done to her leg.

"Damn it, Kaiya," he muttered, picking her up carefully. "You really messed up this time." He turned to Itachi sternly, and the Uchiha glared at him briefly before Ronin disappeared to take his student to the hospital. _Itachi, you bastard…of all the people who could've shown up here…_

Kaiya woke up to excruciating pain in her right leg, like several knives were digging deep into it at the same time, all over. "Damn…" She gritted her teeth, sweating profusely as she tried to block out the pain. She knew by now that she was in a hospital bed, surrounded by four white walls and covered in white sheets—a place she was all too familiar with. After a while, a woman dressed in white walked into her room, approaching her bed swiftly after turning on the light.

"You're awake, I see," she said with a sympathized smile. "You seem to be in great pain, so I'll administer the medicine right away." She took Kaiya's IV and inserted some kind of murky, green liquid into the tube. Kaiya looked down, seeing that her leg was bandaged and elevated on a few cushions. She winced as the medicine entered her body.

"So, I guess you guys were able to fix my leg after all," she guessed, sounding hopeful. The nurse nodded stiffly.

"Well, yes…for the most part. It took a while, but we were finally able to repair your leg to the point you could walk. However, we barely saved it." Kaiya nodded, closing her eyes. After a few moments, the intensity of the pain lessened. She took a deep breath.

"Well, 'barely' is more comforting to hear than 'couldn't'. Thanks." The nurse smiled with a nod.

"You'll be able to leave as soon as the medicine has taken its full effect," she explained. "Someone is already here to take you home."

Ten minutes passed by, and the pain left Kaiya completely. When the nurse left, Asuma walked in, a nervous and relieved smile appearing on his face.

"Kaiya, thank goodness!" He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She let out a breath of relief as she did the same.

"So you guys are all ok?" she asked eagerly. "What about Kakashi?" Her godfather pulled away, averting his eyes to the floor.

"We're all alive," he answered. "But Kakashi is…" Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed.

"Kakashi is what?"

"Itachi used his Mangekyo Sharingan against him, and he's unconsciousness now. There's no telling how long it'll be before he wakes up. Those are pretty powerful eyes that kid's got." Kaiya balled her hands into fists.

"Damn it! Who the hell does that bastard think he is, showing up here after all this time, coming after Naruto and hurting Kakashi…?" She shuddered angrily, cursing Itachi silently. Asuma gave her a worried look.

"Let's not worry about that right now," he decided, helping her out of bed. "Let's just take you back to the apartment so you can rest."

"Where is he? Where is Itachi?" Kaiya stopped at the door, gripping the handle tightly. "I want to know." Asuma's eyebrows knit together as he looked down at her firmly.

"We don't know exactly," he admitted. "But even if we did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?" she asked angrily. Asuma closed his eyes as he opened the door for her.

"Because I know you'd go after him," he answered matter-of-factly. "You're in no position to fight someone like him, especially with that injury. It'll probably be weeks before you'll be able to train again. You're not even supposed to be walking on it for the next few days. The doctor said you were lucky not to have lost your leg, and since it hasn't healed completely yet, there's still a chance you could. So take it easy for a while."

"How the hell can I take it easy when Itachi is after Naruto? And what will Sasuke say when he finds out?" Kaiya stalked into Kakashi's room. Asuma sighed and shook his head, closing the door behind him. Kurenai, Ronin, and Guy were already there.

"He's not going to." Ronin crossed his arm as they came in. "If he knew that Itachi was here in the village, and that he was after Naruto, he'd go berserk and do something crazy…just like you. Especially if he saw that injury of yours." Kaiya's eyes lowered.

"…" Ronin stood to his feet, approaching his student slowly, lowering himself to look her in the eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kaiya, I know you're confused and upset, and no one blames you for that," he assured her. "But if Kakashi couldn't even handle Itachi, there's no way you'll be able to—especially with the severity of your wound. What you need to do now is put your trust in Master Jiraiya to take care of Naruto. Also, you're going to have to take care of Kakashi, and make sure Sasuke doesn't find out about his brother coming to the village. It's for his own protection."

Kaiya averted her eyes to her guardian, lying unconscious on his bed. Her eyes shimmered as tears slipped down her cheeks. Ronin took a step back, lifting his hands off of her shoulders and placing them by his side. He turned back to Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai.

"Now that I know Kaiya's alright, I'm leaving," he told them. "I sent Kioko and Usagi ahead to complete our mission. I figured something was wrong since Kaiya was late, and I guess I was right. But I guess I'll relay the news to them; I know they're worried."

"Thanks…Ronin-sensei." He looked back and nodded to his student before leaving.

Kaiya, still weak from losing so much blood, walked over to Kakashi's bed and sat on the edge. She stared at him sadly, resting her hand on top of his. _Sorry, Kakashi. This is my fault._

Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy shared a look with each other, turning back to the other two. Asuma was about to say something, when Guy put his finger to his mouth, telling him to stop. At that moment, Sasuke walked through the door. "Kakashi—" Kaiya and the three Jonin turned to him as he stopped, seeing his unconscious sensei and a pale and injured Kaiya.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at her heavily bandaged leg. "Kaiya…what happened to you? And why is Kakashi asleep? And why are they here while he's resting?" He turned to Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma. Kaiya looked away guiltily, afraid to open her mouth.

"No, this isn't anything to worry about. It's just that—" Before Guy could make up an excuse, Aoba, another Jonin, burst through the door.

"Hey! Is it true that Itachi has returned to the village? And that he's after Naruto?" he questioned loudly. Sweat slid down Kaiya's face as Sasuke's eyes broadened. _Some elite shinobi he is._

"Tch." Sasuke trembled as his fists clenched.

"Idiot," Kurenai muttered.

"Ah—oh," Aoba said embarrassingly, noticing Sasuke.

"Ugh…" Guy shook his head. Sasuke briefly turned to Kaiya for the answer. The distress on her face was enough confirmation for him, and without a word he ran out of the room. She stood up, reaching out her arm.

"Wait, Sasuke—"

"Kaiya, stop!" Asuma demanded, standing to his feet, just in case he had to go after her. "You know you can't." Balling her hands into fists, she punched the door as she returned to her seat.

"Damn it!" _Sasuke…_ She turned to Asuma frantically. "Well what the hell do you suggest I do?" she shouted. "He's going after Itachi. He's going to get himself killed! And Naruto…what about him?! I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen to them!"

"You can't do anything in the condition you're in now," Kurenai told her calmly. "You'd just get in the way. Besides, Master Jiraiya is with Naruto. He should be able to keep those two safe." Kaiya regretfully turned back to Kakashi, staring at him. Her hard expression lifted slowly, and tears once again stained her cheeks. She bowed her head on his chest, staying in that position for several minutes.

When she was sure Sasuke had exited the village, she looked up at her godfather. Asuma lowered his eyes, prepared for her to try and run out. "What is it?" he finally asked. Her expression was hard to read.

"I…" She turned back to Kakashi, wiping his bangs out of his face before continuing. "I need to go to the bathroom." Asuma blinked, turning to Kurenai. The latter looked back at Kaiya.

"Well…I'll walk with you then." Kaiya frowned, rolling her eyes, but she didn't protest as she stood to her feet and led Kurenai down the hall. She walked in, closing and locking the door before looking up at the window above the shower. _Hopefully I can pull this off…_ She closed her eyes and made hand signs. _Clone Jutsu._ A clone of Kaiya appeared beside her, and the real one was hoisted up to the window sill, quietly opening it. It was just big enough for her to slip through. As soon as she was outside, she jumped down from the second floor and wasted no time chasing after Sasuke.

_Itachi…I won't let you hurt Naruto or Sasuke._

…

"Hey, Kaiya, are you alright in there?" Kurenai asked, knocking on the door softly. Kaiya called back on the other side.

"Yeah." She opened the door a short time later, letting out a slow breath. "I got a little dizzy, so I sat down for a minute. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Kurenai smiled as they walked back to the room. Kaiya laid down on the bed beside Kakashi, staring at him for a few moments before closing her eyes. Asuma and Kurenai grinned warmly.

Until she poofed away.

They jumped from their seats. It took a few seconds to realize what had happened among their confusion. Asuma shook his head, slapping his forehead.

"Kaiya…" He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. "Damn…now what do we do?" he wondered. Kurenai blushed, embarrassed to be tricked so easily. She and Asuma went back to the bathroom to see the window wide open. Kurenai sighed.

"How could I be such an idiot?" she asked herself. Asuma rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Kurenai," he told her. "Kaiya's pulled the same trick on Kakashi and Ringo before. Even the ANBU were fooled—all except one. And she hadn't even entered the Academy yet. Not to mention she escapes from the hospital all the time. She's good at this." Kurenai raised an eyebrow. Asuma shook his head, waving it off as they went back to Kakashi's room. "It's not important right now…let's just hope Guy can beat her and Sasuke both to Itachi."

…

Kaiya winced as her leg throbbed. A stinging sensation shot through it with every step she took, but she wasn't going to give in to the pain and stop running. She had to reach Sasuke. At this point, she only knew that Jiraiya had taken Naruto on a trip to train while they searched for the new Hokage: the third of the Legendary Sannin, an esteemed medical ninja and student of the Third Hokage. However, she didn't know where they'd be. But she figured if Itachi and Kisame had just left the village about an hour beforehand, they shouldn't be too far. She should at least be able to find Sasuke.

Perspiration covered Kaiya's face, and sweat mixed with her tears, trailing behind her as she forced herself to pick up speed. She felt that if she went any faster, her leg would completely detach from her body. She didn't know how the medics were even able to repair such a smashed limb, but they might be doing it again shortly. She soon arrived at a hotel-town not too far from the village and ran straight through. She was frustrated at how crowded it was, but she figured as much. How the hell was she supposed to find Naruto or Sasuke in this place?

She decided it would be best to search each hotel until she found them. She wasted no time to rest, or else the pain would overtake her. Instead, she ran to the first hotel she saw. Approaching the desk, she asked the lady, "Is there a blonde kid and a large older guy with long, white hair staying here?" she wondered, breathing heavily. The lady, an elderly woman with grey hair that was once black, nodded. Kaiya flinched as the pain from her continuous running shot through her leg like needles. _No…I won't…give in…_ The woman told her the room number, then Kaiya jetted up to find them.

She stopped at the end of the hall, gaining her composure before glancing around the corner. She stifled a gasp as she saw Itachi and Kisame face-to-face with Naruto. Kaiya gritted her teeth. _So Sasuke's not here? Guess I'm on my own then._

"Stop, Itachi." Kaiya stepped from behind the wall, glaring at the two Akatsuki members. The older Uchiha glanced back at her without interest.

"Kaiya…I'm surprised you're still alive. You might want to stay off of that leg for a while. You could lose it." Kaiya frowned, slowly approaching them. Naruto looked between her and the two rogue ninjas.

"Your leg… What are you doing here, Kaiya?" he asked, staring at her wound. Her expression softened as she turned to the blonde.

"I came to stop Itachi from hurting you," she replied. "Looks like I got lucky…this is the first hotel I came to. And just in time." Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he once again surveyed the criminal duo. _Wait…does she know them? Could they have been the ones that hurt her?_

Itachi turned his back on Kaiya, staring at Naruto once again. "Come with us, Naruto Uzumaki," he ordered. Kaiya growled, making a fist.

"Over my dead body," she snarled. Kisame chuckled, turning to her with excitement.

"That can easily be arranged." He started to approach her, but Itachi stopped him.

"Kisame, we don't have time for her," he told him. "She won't get in our way with an injury like that." Kisame's lip curled into a sneer as he turned back to his partner.

"She is quite annoying though." He scoffed. "Oh well. I guess it'll have to wait until we have the nine-tails."

Kaiya's eyes lowered as a frown settled on her face. "Are you still just gonna stand there and ignore me after all this time? I'm not even good enough for you to kill?! You've already turned your back on me once, damn it! I'm not an ignorant child anymore. I want you to look at me, Itachi-sensei!"

Naruto, Kisame, and Itachi turned to her in surprise.

"Sensei?" Naruto repeated in confusion. "Kaiya, so you do know this guy?" She avoided Naruto guiltily. Instead, she stared at Itachi with bitterness that had been festering inside of her for five years.

"Hmm…Itachi, you didn't tell me you had a student. No wonder she's so fixated on you." Kisame chuckled. "You don't seem to like her very much, though. Shall I kill her for you?" Itachi closed his eyes, indicating his answer.

Kisame's grin widened as he started to take a step towards Kaiya, but stopped when Itachi said, "It's been a while…Sasuke." Kaiya's eyes widened, and she pivoted on her heel to see him standing at the end of the hall. The grimace on his face could only be described as pure hate and resentment. When his gaze shifted to Kaiya, disbelief appeared.

"Kaiya…what the hell are you doing here?" He glowered at Itachi once more, then looked back at her. "I thought you were with Kakashi." She lowered her eyes as she shifted her gaze to the older Uchiha, as well as her blonde friend.

"I came after you," she admitted quietly. "I didn't want you to have to see Itachi again. Not now." Sasuke gritted his teeth, his eyes turning to her leg.

"Did he hurt you?" he questioned. Kaiya looked up at Itachi, then to Sasuke. She shook her head.

"No! Not my leg, anyway." She lightly touched her neck, where two small bandages had been placed. "Besides…it's not the first time he's hurt me," she said quieter. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_"I know how you feel about Itachi, because…he hurt me too."_

"Let's stop the chatter, shall we? We're on a tight schedule." Kisame swung Samehada around. Sasuke's frown returned, and his Sharingan glared at the two missing nins with boiling animosity.

"Kaiya, you and Naruto stay out of this," he instructed. "This is my fight." Kaiya's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy? Kakashi couldn't even—" But Sasuke had already activated his Chidori, and was charging toward his older brother.

"Brother…today, you die!" he shouted.


	38. Knight in Shining Armor

**Hmm. It's been a while...a _long_ while. School ended last week-praise Jesus-so now I'll have more time to write. It's been so long I almost forgot about this lol...April was a hectic month of school, but it's over. Anyway...this chapter is pretty long, so I guess I'm technically making up for lost time. **

A large explosion blew a hole in the wall of the second floor. When the smoke cleared, Itachi was holding Sasuke's wrist firmly, dissipating his Chidori. He stared at his younger brother coldly with his Sharingan; Sasuke stared up at him with the same contempt.

_I have to do something! _Naruto slammed his palms together, calling upon his chakra. Kaiya, as well as Itachi and Kisame, turned to the blonde. They could feel the dread of his chakra filling up the hallway.

_If Naruto's going to use the nine-tails' chakra, then I'll use Jin's_, Kaiya decided. She closed her eyes, and the dragon mark on her right arm appeared. When she opened her eyes, she revealed golden pupils and an eerie, ancient chakra of the same color swirling around her body. Itachi's and Kisame's eyes widened in alert.

_Could she have really mastered control over _that _Legend?_ Itachi wondered. He turned to Sasuke, lowering his eyes.

"You're in the way," he told him, snapping his wrist. Kaiya and Naruto jolted as Sasuke screamed in pain. Now Kaiya was really pissed off.

"Sasuke! Damn!" she shouted. "Naruto, back me up!"

"Right!" the blonde roared back. Kaiya nodded, making hand seals.

"Fire Style…"

"Ninja Art…"

"Too slow!" Kisame declared, swiping his sword in-between them. All of a sudden, Kaiya's irises returned to their normal color, and the two of them stopped. Neither Kaiya nor Naruto could feel any chakra flowing through their body.

_What the hell? My chakra…it's like it's all been sucked away._ Kaiya stared at her hands, watching as the dragon seal dissipated.

"Heh, you damn brats," Kisame uttered. "You're persistent, I'll give you that. But it's useless now." He chuckled as Naruto fretted over not being able to sense any of his chakra, just like Kaiya. "My Samehada eats chakra. That means the two of you shouldn't be any problem from now on." He swung his huge sword over his head. "Now…I suppose I'll chop off a leg or two to keep the Jinchuriki from running away. And as for you…" The former-Mist ninja glared at Kaiya maliciously. "I'll just cut you in half!"

As Kisame swung Samehada, Naruto tried to call upon more chakra. Itachi stared at Sasuke, as the latter grimaced. Sweat trickled down his brow. "Kaiya…" he murmured. Only Itachi was able to hear him. His eyes narrowed questionably.

Kaiya knew she wouldn't be able to jump out of the way in time—not with an injury like hers. Besides, even if she escaped, Naruto probably wouldn't. So they waited, Kaiya getting ready to jump in front of Naruto if necessary.

When Kisame's sword finally collided with something, it wasn't either one of them. It was the arm plate of a toad.

Hold the hell up. A _toad_?!

Jiraiya appeared behind Naruto with an unconscious woman in his arms. Kaiya blinked, lifting a confused eyebrow. _This has to be Master Jiraiya…the perverted sage training Naruto. What exactly is he doing with that lady?_

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the older man, once he had finished his introduction. As the two argued, Kaiya hit her face with her palm, shaking her head.

_Eesh…this is even more ridiculous than Kioko and Ronin-sensei…_

"Will you two _please_ shut the hell up?!" Kaiya asked forcefully. "We're kinda in the middle of something here!" Jiraiya frowned, turning to her with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And just who the hell are you, kid?" he inquired.

"Kaiya Umachi!" she declared proudly. Jiraiya's eyes lowered as he studied her. _Hmm…she looks just like Yasuo. That must mean that she's the host for the six-tails, the one Orochimaru went after seven years ago._

"I see. Well, you should just stay back and let me handle things from here on out." Kaiya blinked, clenching her fists.

"But—"

"That's enough. You look like you can barely stand with that wound anyway." Kaiya looked down at her leg. She could practically see it throbbing. She didn't say anything more as Jiraiya conversed with Kisame.

"So…you really were after Naruto," the older man concluded. Kaiya's eyes drifted to the blonde, whose eyes widened.

"It's no wonder Kakashi knew about us." Itachi blinked, holding Sasuke firmly. Kaiya tensed, wanting to rush over to him. However, the fact that it took no effort at all for Itachi to wound him so severely made her hesitate. _Damn…Uncle Asuma was right. There's really nothing I can do. They even managed to stop Jin's chakra without me actually using it… But still, I told Sasuke I'd always have his back. I can't just stand here._

Taking a deep breath, Kaiya tried to use Jin's chakra again. With Jiraiya distracting Kisame, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were gold, just like minutes before.

"Hey, didn't I tell you—" As Jiraiya began to scold her, Kaiya ignored him, going straight for Itachi. The latter dropped Sasuke to the ground like garbage, easily stopping her kick to his chest. But because of the force of Jin's chakra, he let go and jumped back, pulling out a few shuriken.

"Do you seriously think you can defeat me, even with the power of the phoenix?" he questioned. Kaiya frowned. "You're still weak, Kaiya. Nothing you do will save your friends. And you'll die along with them." Kaiya's eyes widened slightly, a scowl crossing her face.

"You bastard… I'll never forgive you for what you did to me. And I'll never forgive you for what you did to Sasuke. I won't let you hurt him anymore." She tried to make hand signs, but Itachi was too fast, even for the six-tails' chakra. He grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against the wall. "Ugh!"

Leaning in close, he smirked as he whispered, "How can you save your friends if you can't even save yourself?" Kaiya's eyes widened, and before anything else could happen, Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

Kakashi chased Kaiya to the cottage, the seven-year-old laughing hysterically. She suddenly stopped running when she caught sight of the short, masked man standing beside the door, watching them behind his façade. Her smile faded, and Kakashi halted shortly after her, straightening up as he studied the young Black Op in front of him. His eyes lowered as Kaiya ducked behind his leg timidly.

"So…you're the one they assigned to be her escort?" he questioned. The masked man said nothing. "I see. Now that I think about it, I'm not surprised that you were the one who was chosen." Finally, the younger member bowed.

"Yes, Senpai," he replied. "As long as she's in the village, I'm to keep watch over her while you tend to your duties." Since Kakashi was being forced to leave the ANBU in a year, that meant the two of them would no longer be working on the same team. Kakashi let out a brief sigh. Kaiya looked from behind his leg, gripping his pants firmly; she stared at the masked man curiously. At first she had been afraid, because to her, when she saw men wearing those masks, it meant something bad had happened. However, she swore she'd heard a child's voice coming from behind this one's guise, and he was much shorter than Kakashi, which most likely meant he was younger.

Kakashi rested a hand on Kaiya's small shoulder. "Well, this is the perfect opportunity for you to meet, then. I have a mission briefing in five minutes, so I'll leave her in your capable hands. Take care of her." He gently nudged her from behind him, urging her to step forward. The ANBU bowed again, this time to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kaiya," he greeted. She blushed, touching her lip with her index finger bashfully.

"H-hi," she replied. When Kakashi said his goodbyes, the boy held out his hand. Kaiya stared at it hesitantly, then glanced up at the mask covering his face. She couldn't see anything about him, other than his long, raven-colored hair in a ponytail past his shoulders. She looked down at the ground nervously.

The Black Op studied the girl closely, noting how she had clung to his superior possessively. She was shy, wary, and nervous around him, probably because he was a new face—well, mask. Kakashi told him that in order to calm Kaiya down when they first met only a year ago, he had to show her his face to establish trust. He retracted his hand after a few seconds of unresponsiveness from her, slowly removing his mask, even though he knew it was against regulation. He attached it to his belt, then smiled at the girl as she stared at him in interest.

Kaiya blushed as she was finally able to see his entire appearance: He had a handsome young face with onyx-tinted pupils and raven-colored hair, lines on either side of his face stopping underneath his eyes; his bangs were level with his chin. On his left arm, there was a tattoo of the ANBU Leaf symbol, just like she had seen on her father, Kakashi, Ringo, and Tzu—the same shape as her mother's pendant that was now fastened around her neck. The agent wore a tight, black muscle shirt with the collar covering his neck. Over this was a grey flak jacket. He wore black pants and sandals, and his ankles were wrapped in bandages; he bore arm plates that covered his forearms, and there was a katana strapped to his back. Kaiya had seen Kakashi in this attire many times before.

"Who…who are you?" she stammered quietly, averting her eyes to the porch they were both standing on. He grinned cheekily at her, and she relaxed slightly.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha," he replied. "You're Kaiya, aren't you?" His voice was kind and gentle, and she immediately let down her guard as he outstretched his arm once more. She nodded, lightly taking his hand. "I'm going to be watching you while you're in the village, so I wanted to show you my face. This way, you'll know you don't have to be afraid of me."

…

Crying, Kaiya sat by the pond behind the Nohara cottage, watching her tears fall into the water; they made ripples as they dropped, distorting her reflection. It didn't matter how far they took her from her original home, she could never forget what had happened there. It didn't matter to her how long they took her out of the village, the horrible nightmare she experienced would never leave her mind. It had been about seven months now since that incident; she was seven years old, and in one year she would enter the Academy, after all of her special training was completed. But that did nothing to comfort her.

She stared into the eyes of her reflection, the eyes her father had passed down to her. She blinked, and the image of a dark-haired boy appeared behind her. She gasped, but relaxed as soon as she spotted his calm, sympathetic expression in the water. She immediately knew who it was and wiped away her tears, turning around.

"Itachi…what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. He gave her a kind smile, studying her before taking a seat next to her.

"I thought you could use some company," he answered softly. Kaiya lowered her head so that she didn't have to look at him.

"What would make you think that?" Itachi smirked sadly.

"You must be lonely with them gone," he figured. "Even though you have Kakashi-senpai and Tzu and Ringo…I'm sure you never stop missing them." Kaiya's eyes narrowed as new tears began to form.

"Am I supposed to?" Itachi took a hand and placed it on her shoulder. She blushed at his gentle touch.

"The two of us are going to spend a lot of time together while you're in the village," he explained. "I want you to trust me. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Please, don't keep it all inside." Kaiya frowned, swatting his arm away.

"Why? Why would you do that for me?" Itachi chuckled lightly, leaning back on his arms. Kaiya turned to him curiously, wondering why he didn't seem affected at all by her bitterness. "What's so funny?" she muttered. The twelve-year-old Uchiha glanced at her before staring into the water for a moment.

"I understand your pain, Kaiya." He took a deep breath. "I guess you were too young to know, but…your father was my sensei," he confessed. Kaiya's eyes widened.

"He was your…sensei?" she repeated. Itachi nodded. He ran his fingers through his bangs before closing his eyes in thought.

"I was a part of his first team, five years ago. Shortly before the tragedy, I was promoted to Jonin, and because of your father, I was drafted by the ANBU. Yasuo-sensei thought I had enough skills for the Black Ops, and I guess I should thank him." Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why's that?"

"Well…" Itachi tapped his chin with his index finger thoughtfully, opening his eyes and turning his gaze back to her. "Because of him, I was able to meet you. And because of that, it's like he's still here and I never left his side. That's why I'll never leave yours, Kaiya." The latter's cheeks flushed, and she looked away from the young Uchiha, embarrassed.

"…" Itachi grinned at her reaction.

"I have an idea," he said a few seconds later, standing to his feet. Kaiya looked up at him. "Why don't we train to make you feel better?" She blinked, staring at his hand as he reached down to her.

"Huh?"

"I train to get things off of my mind. Maybe it'll work for you too." Kaiya's eyes lowered.

"I haven't learned very much," she admitted. "If I trained with you, I'd only slow you down." Itachi shook his head as Kaiya looked away.

"How about I teach you something special?" he suggested. "I heard you were fire-natured, right?" Kaiya nodded.

"Yeah. But Kakashi and Uncle Asuma won't teach me anything yet. They said I'm too young and I have to wait until I graduate the Academy." She gave him a disappointed glance.

"Well, then you're in luck." Her gaze returned to her guard.

"What do you mean?"

"It just so happens that I'm fire-natured too," he told her. "I'd be happy to show you a few things. We can work on taijutsu too, if you want. And when you enter the Academy next year, you'll be ahead of your classmates. It'll be our secret." Kaiya blinked, lifting her head in disbelief.

"You'd…you'd really do that for me?" Itachi nodded, chuckling as Kaiya jumped to her feet. Her lamented expression changed into a smile as she grabbed Itachi's hand with both of hers. "Thanks a lot, Itachi!" She giggled as they walked to the nearest training ground.

…

_"Kaiya…Kaiya, where were you? Why weren't you there for me?" Yasuo asked, reaching out his hand. Kaiya tried to grab it, but the more she stretched, the farther away he drifted. _

_ "Daddy!" she shouted. "Daddy, I'm sorry!" Tears ran down her face. The distance gaining between them didn't stop her from fighting to reach him. All of a sudden, darkness surrounded them; the sun fell, and the only light came from Yasuo. But even he was fading. Before everything turned to black, Kaiya heard evil laughter erupt all around her._

_ "You're such a disappointment," it cackled. "The villagers were right…you're the reason they're gone. It was your fault." _

_ Your fault…your fault…your fault…_

Kaiya woke up screaming, sweat matting her bangs to the side of her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her sheets, and she fought to unwrap herself from their grasp. Her window opened swiftly; the moonlight revealed a blurred figure jumping into her room. She screamed even louder, swatting with her hands as she turned away, scared that the person who had come after her family had found her.

"Get away from me!" she shrieked frantically. Sobs flared from her lips, interrupting her shrieks. Suddenly, two arms wrapped themselves around her tightly, pulling her closer to whomever they belonged to.

"Kaiya, it's me." The seven-year-old's eyes widened as the recognizable voice spoke. She at once relaxed in his grip, crying silently as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I-Itachi…" He held her until her wails died down. When her tears were dry and all that was left were shivers, he let her go.

"It was just a nightmare. You're ok." He showed her a soft smile. Kaiya sniffled as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. He stroked her hair gently as she leaned her head on his brawny shoulder. "It's ok," he coaxed. "I'm here now. I'll always be here." When the last of her shudders had disappeared, Itachi picked Kaiya up and placed her back in bed. He pulled the sheets over her, caressing her splotchy cheek lightly as he turned toward the window. He stayed beside her until she fell asleep, and then he returned to his post.

…

It was late now, past midnight; the moon shone with a silvery-blue light above. Itachi stepped into the moonlight momentarily as he reached the outskirts of the village, before the canopy of trees covered him completely. Blood littered his ANBU uniform; his forehead protector drooped out of place, sideways on his head.

Meanwhile, Kaiya woke up from a nightmare filled with blood and death. Drenched in sweat, she rolled out of bed and looked outside at the full moon; a sense of dread came over her. She quickly ran downstairs and put on her sandals, easily sneaking by both Tzu's and Ringo's rooms, thankful that the all-hearing and all-smelling Kakashi was on assignment at this time.

Kaiya stuck to the shadows as she slipped past the barrier, too focused on the chills running down her spine to notice that there were no ANBU guards stationed outside the estate. _Itachi-sensei…what is this feeling?_ Itachi informed Kaiya that he would no longer be stationed outside of her home because he had been promoted to ANBU captain, even though he was barely a teenager. She was happy for him, but at the same time it didn't feel right. She hardly ever saw him, except when they had their secret meetings, and even then things were strange.

Lately, Itachi had been distant and his mind always seemed to be somewhere else. When Kaiya would ask him if he was alright, he would nod and smile, trying to pretend like nothing was out of the ordinary. But she knew better. She'd watched Itachi closely from the moment they met, and she could tell when he had been on a tough mission, or when he was stressed. She knew him better than he thought she did, and that's how she knew something was wrong at that moment.

She didn't know how or why, but she felt a disturbance inside, and all that came to her mind was Itachi's face. She knew he hadn't been acting odd for no reason. _Is something wrong? Did something happen to him?_

Kaiya ran to the Uchiha estate on the outskirts of the village, hiding behind a tree to stop and catch her breath. She wiped sweat from her brow, looking up just in time to see the Uchiha Estate overrun with ANBU Black Ops. Her eyes lowered.

_Is that where Kakashi went…? What are they all doing there? Itachi…is he alright?_

So many questions swam through her head, making her dizzy. She knew better than to enter the zone of an ANBU investigation, so she waited. She felt a sliver of Itachi's chakra just then, but she didn't understand why he would be heading towards the exit of the village in such a rush—and by himself, when the rest of the Black Ops were inside his home. She sucked in a deep breath and started running again, this time following the direction of what she believed to be her former guard. _Is he going on a secret mission?_ she asked herself as she chased after him. _But I don't understand why he would leave everyone else. There are so many shinobi in there._

Kaiya, Ringo, and Tzu had returned about three weeks before from their last training route. She'd been disappointed to find that Itachi would no longer be looking after her, since he had been promoted to leader of the Black Ops shortly before her arrival back to the village. However, Itachi met her in their secret place—an abandoned training ground where he taught her many things for the past year, whenever she was home. There, he told her that he was captain and things were going to be different, although he would still find time to meet up with her every now and then. He also told her that she'd be joining the Academy soon. At this time, she had less than a month before she was inducted.

Even though she was still young, Kaiya knew that the leader of the ANBU leaving his troops in the middle of the night—even for a secret mission—was very strange. Especially at the rate he was going.

Kaiya had never been outside Konoha on her own, and especially in the dark. Despite that, she trudged on, sensing Itachi nearby. He'd finally stopped, which meant that either he was waiting on someone, or he had reached his destination.

Ducking behind another tree, Kaiya turned her head in the direction she sensed him. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she was finally able to see his figure trek into the shadows.

"So, you made it," a deep male voice said. She'd never heard it before, so she couldn't identify whose it was. "Did anyone see you?"

"No," Itachi answered darkly. The man nodded.

"Very good. Let's go." Itachi lowered his head. He took a step, turning around even before Kaiya pushed herself into the moonlight between her tree and the ones leading to the forest outside the village. "Hmm?"

"Itachi-sensei, is that you?" The latter rested his eyes on her, staring at her coldly with his dark pupils.

He was silent for a moment before frigidly asking, "What are you doing here, Kaiya?" The stranger observed her quietly as Itachi began to step out of the shadows.

"I wanted to see if you were ok," she answered. "I saw all of the Black Ops in the Uchiha estate, then I saw you running so I followed you here, and—" Kaiya's eyes widened as the moonlight engulfed him and made evident the blood splattered across his ANBU uniform. At first, she thought the man standing beside them had hurt him somehow, but then she realized that the blood on his clothes wasn't his. Not a drop.

She noticed a difference in his eyes as he stared at her: no feeling, no emotion—like she didn't matter to him at all. The Itachi that she had spent time with on and off for the past two years had disappeared, and now a heartless robot was all that remained. Kaiya had never been so confused, so afraid. Her stomach knotted, and it felt as if a kunai had stabbed her in the heart repeatedly; it was the same pain she felt the night she found her father dead on their living room floor.

"Go home, Kaiya," Itachi instructed dully, turning to the silent man leaning against a tree trunk. Kaiya's gaze followed him, and that's when she realized that the man Itachi had been conversing with was wearing a mask. It wasn't like the one Itachi was required to wear as an ANBU Black Op. It was orange with a black, striped pattern and only one eyehole. His hair was dark and long, reaching all the way down his back. He was tall, but as far as if he was old or young she couldn't tell. "It's too late for you to be out on your own. Kakashi and the others will be worried about you, just like the last time. You could get lost…or hurt." Kaiya ran up to him and grabbed onto his pant leg.

"No! I'm not going back without you, Itachi. Something's wrong, I know it!" she shouted, as tears streamed down her face. She loved Itachi; there was no way she was letting him go, not ever. "Where are you going? Who…who is that?" Itachi bowed his head.

"Kaiya, listen to me," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder, refusing to meet her eyes. "I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back." Kaiya's eyes widened.

"But…why?" she stammered, crying harder. "Why are you leaving me? I love you." Itachi turned away, looking again at the man who was standing patiently near him. He was in no hurry, but the ANBU were close by investigating the mess the two had just made. "Please, take me with you!" Itachi gave Kaiya one last long look, all traces of emotion fading.

"You can't come with me, Kaiya, and you know that. You should just go home and forget about me. Holding on to me like you have been will do you no good. This bond of ours is only dead weight now."

At those words, Kaiya's world spun out of control. So much emotion and confusion was swirling around inside her, she didn't even notice when Itachi pried her grip loose and turned his back on her. Before he disappeared completely, he stopped, but didn't face her again. "Take care of my little brother, Kaiya. He needs you, and you need him." The masked stranger pushed himself off of the tree he'd been leaning on, turning to face her, waving in her direction.

"We'll meet again someday, little girl," he promised. And just like that, they were gone.

* * *

_Itachi…I always saw you as my knight in shining armor. And then you turned your back on me and walked away. All that time, I meant nothing to you, but you were my world. You ripped out my heart and left me bleeding that night. And…I'm still bleeding today._

Kaiya wanted to scream as she was forced to remember how Itachi broke her heart, but instead, only tears flooded down her cheeks like two waterfalls.

**Just so we're clear: shining armor = ANBU uniform. Get it? Ok. Just wanted to make sure.**


	39. Kaiya's Worry

**Life has been busy. I work literally all day, all the time. I finally got a couple of days off to post this chapter.**

**As always, thanks for all reviews, favorites, and follows. **

Kaiya's head slumped over as the life left her damp eyes. Itachi blinked, releasing her so that she fell from the wall and onto the floor next to Sasuke. The latter's eyes averted to her limp figure; he tried to move towards her, but he was in too much pain, and his limbs felt like they were buried under concrete. _Kaiya…damn it, I'm sorry._

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. _Jeez, she's almost as stubborn as Naruto…I knew things were going to get out of hand. I have to figure out a way to take both of these guys out at the same time. It sure as hell won't be easy._

Jiraiya conversed with the two rogue ninjas. Before they could go head-to-head, Sasuke gritted his teeth as he forced himself to his feet. Everyone turned to him, surprised he still had the strength to move.

"All of you…stay away from that bastard," the younger Uchiha warned, as his curse seal began to spread across his arms. "I'm going to be the one to kill him. He's mine!" He charged Itachi, only to be beaten half to death. Itachi picked him up and slammed him against the wall in the same way he had to Kaiya; he held him there, and all the others could do was watch. Itachi closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he revealed his Mangekyo Sharingan. Like Kaiya, Sasuke was thrust into the Tsukuyomi.

His eyes widened, and one second later he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

That was it. Seeing what had happened to Kaiya and Sasuke, Naruto couldn't sit still any longer. He rushed towards the Uchiha brothers.

"You assholes!" he roared. Kisame ran after him, but he was blindsided and slammed into the wall with crushing force. Freeing himself from the rubble, he turned, where Kaiya was standing. He, along with Jiraiya, Naruto, and even Itachi looked at her in surprise. No one moved.

"Hmm? How is it possible that you're conscious?" Kisame wondered. His eyes lowered as a smirk crossed his face. "Ah, I see. It's that _thing_ inside of you." Kaiya's head was slumped over, her hair covering most of her face. Her body was still limp, yet she was still able to move, thanks to Jin's chakra that was swarming around her now.

_It looks like the six-tails has taken over her body, even though she's unconscious,_ Jiraiya figured. He frowned. _This probably won't end well if I don't intervene._ Naruto's eyes widened when he looked at Kaiya's state.

"K-Kaiya…?" Jiraiya turned to him.

"Naruto, stay away from her. No telling what she's about to do." The blonde blinked.

"But, Pervy Sage…" At this point, the Sannin decided it was finally time to end the fight, before something worse happened.

"Toad Mouth Bind!" he shouted, rather than try to explain things to Naruto. Naruto looked around as some kind of sticky, pink material appeared all over the walls, floor, and ceiling of the hotel. He picked up his foot, but it was stuck. His eyes bulged.

"Ugh! What the hell is this!" he cried in disgust. Jiraiya smirked.

"Sorry, Itachi, Kisame…but you are both now inside the Great Mountain Toad's stomach. Hope you enjoy being digested." If they weren't in such a serious situation, Naruto would've thrown up.

"What the heck is goin' on here?!" he asked.

"Naruto, stay still. There's no need to worry…this is just my jutsu." Kaiya, still in the same position, didn't try to fight as she was glued to the floor by Jiraiya's technique. He watched her closely, just in case the phoenix decided to retaliate. So far, so good.

When Itachi and Kisame took off, however, Kaiya suddenly ran after them; Jiraiya's jutsu seemed to have no effect on the heavy, golden chakra swirling around her. He gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath. "Kaiya!" Naruto shouted, trying to run after her.

"No, Naruto! Stay there," his mentor instructed. The blonde resentfully stayed put. "If you move, you'll be digested. And if that's not enough, if you get in her way, she could very well wipe you out." Naruto clenched his fists.

"I don't understand, Pervy Sage. What the hell did that guy do to her?" Jiraiya sighed, closing his eyes.

"She'll be fine," he assured his student. But not even he was so sure.

Kaiya ran after the two rogue ninjas, easily catching up to them. Kisame looked back, scoffing. "It appears that she's even faster with that damn Legend of hers in control. And to make things worse, it doesn't look like there's any way out of here." Itachi closed his eyes.

"Let her come, Kisame. She won't follow us too far." Widening his eyes slightly, the former Mist ninja frowned.

"Itachi, you know you shouldn't use your Mangekyo Sharingan so many times in one day," he reminded his partner. Itachi averted his eyes, but he kept facing ahead. Kisame knew what that meant: If he didn't, they weren't going to make it out. He grunted, looking back at Kaiya, who was right on his tail. He tried to swing at her with his sword, but she easily dodged it. "Damn this brat. Tch." Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, just as Kaiya made hand seals.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Due to the chakra of the six-tails, the flames were bigger and hotter, filling up the entire hallway as they threatened to swallow the two Akatsuki members.

_Amaterasu._

Kaiya's technique was swallowed by Itachi's, just as he and Kisame escaped. The hall cleared, leaving only a charred ceiling, floor, and walls. Jin, who was controlling Kaiya at that moment, sensed the black flames that had allowed Itachi and Kisame to escape were dangerous, so he willed Kaiya's body to stop by releasing his grip on her consciousness. She immediately fell to the ground, sliding across the floor; she stopped only a foot away from the abnormal flames that were still blazing.

"Kaiya!" Once Jiraiya sensed that their adversaries had broken through his jutsu, he released it and he and Naruto ran to see what happened. Naruto ran over to the unconscious brunette, stopping when he noticed the black flames. He went over to examine it, but before he could touch it, Jiraiya stopped him.

"Don't touch it, you idiot!" he shouted. After sealing Amaterasu, he stood over Kaiya; Naruto kneeled beside her, a concerned expression on his face.

"Pervy Sage, is she…?" Jiraiya sighed, closing his eyes.

"Looks like she's in the same condition as Sasuke. Let's get them both—" Kaiya's arm twitched, catching Jiraiya's attention as he cut off his sentence. _Hmm? She's still conscious? But how?_

"I-Itachi…" Kaiya whispered shakily. Naruto's eyes widened as he gently turned her onto her back.

"Kaiya, are you alright?" he asked. She opened her eyes slowly, letting out a strained breath.

"I'm fine. Where's Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, who shook his head. She closed her eyes for a moment, forcing herself to sit up. When she was free of Naruto's grip, she pushed to her feet and started walking unsteadily to the last place she saw the younger Uchiha. To balance herself, she grabbed the wall, but both Naruto and Jiraiya saw that it took great effort for her to stay upright. They followed her.

"Hey, kid…don't push yourself," Jiraiya scolded, once they'd made it to Sasuke. Kaiya ignored him as she knelt to the floor beside Sasuke's unconscious body. Her face was scuffed up and her body weak, but she had no physical wounds. Jin's chakra had healed any that she'd gotten since arriving at the hotel, and even her leg seemed to feel better.

As the moments passed, her head started to clear. She sat Sasuke up against the wall, tears sliding down her face. She wrapped her arms around him loosely, pulling him closer to her; she stroked his hair. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry." He looked in even worse shape than Kakashi, especially since Itachi had gotten physical with him. Naruto stared at Kaiya, his eyes lowering at how upset she was. She didn't even care that Itachi had used his Sharingan on her too. He turned back to his teammate.

"Sasuke…"

A kunai hit the wall near them, and the three of them turned in question. From the other side, a figure swiftly appeared, shouting, "Dynamic Entry!" Kaiya frowned as Guy kicked Jiraiya in the face, only realizing what he'd done after the kick was administered. Needless to say, Jiraiya wasn't too happy afterwards.

"Sasuke needs to go to the hospital," Jiraiya told Guy, after the latter clarified why he'd roundhouse-kicked him in the face. "As you can see, he has severe physical wounds. And also, it seems as if he's been injured by the Sharingan." Guy studied Sasuke for a few moments, lowering his eyes as Kaiya held him in her arms. She looked more worried than she had been with Kakashi. Not only that, but it appeared as if she had been in the fight too.

"And what about you, Kaiya? Are you hurt?" The girl in question looked up at her sensei, where almost all the life had left her eyes. She was absolutely devastated.

"Jin healed all of my physical wounds," she explained tersely. "When he took over my consciousness, he was also able to heal the effect of Itachi's Sharingan. So…I'm fine." Jiraiya's eyes lowered. _So, that explains it._ Guy nodded.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you're not hurt." _At least not physically, _he thought.

"Is…is Sasuke going to be alright, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked shakily. The Sannin sighed.

"Well, he took an enormous amount of mental damage." Kaiya could see rage embody Naruto as he suggested they go after Itachi and Kisame. After arguing with Jiraiya, he angrily turned to Kaiya.

"How exactly do you know that guy?" The blonde shook as he clenched his fists. Kaiya looked down guiltily, burying her head in Sasuke's hair as he leaned against her shoulder.

"…" She took a deep breath, shifting her body so that she was facing her best friend. "Itachi and I were close before he left the village. He…trained me when I was younger," she confessed. She hadn't ever told anyone that before, other than Sasuke a few months ago. But now she felt like she couldn't hide it anymore. It was time to face reality.

Naruto's eyes widened, as well as Jiraiya's and even Guy's.

"What did you just say?" Sweat dripped down the blonde's face. Even Guy looked shocked. _Does Kakashi know about this?_

"You heard me," Kaiya said flatly, looking away. "Itachi trained me. Where do you think I learned the Uchihas' jutsu?" Naruto blinked. He wanted to ask more questions, but Jiraiya cut in.

"Look, you can ask all the questions you want later. But the fact is, Sasuke needs medical attention right away." Guy bowed his head.

"Kakashi was also taken out by the same jutsu," he explained.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto repeated. Guy nodded; Kaiya lowered her head, biting her bottom lip. When Jiraiya revealed who they were searching for (Guy seemed to know, Kaiya knew very little, and Naruto was virtually clueless), Kaiya let Guy hoist Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Alright, little lady, let's go." Kaiya nodded, turning towards Naruto. He lowered his eyes at the sadness and guilt on her face. She hugged him briefly.

"Please, hurry," she pleaded, tears rimming the bottom of her eyes. "Kakashi and Sasuke…both of them mean so much to me. I…I don't like seeing them suffer." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, Kaiya," he told her solemnly. "I promise, I'll find her."

…

Kaiya opened her eyes to a dark, blurry figure sitting at the edge of her bed. She jumped up, ready to defend herself. Her hard expression lifted when she recognized the person next to her. She blinked, relief flooding her face as she relaxed.

"Shikamaru," she breathed, once her vision had cleared. "You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?" He frowned, looking away.

"I heard you took one hell of a beating," he told her. "Asuma told me everything—even the part where you tricked Kurenai-sensei and ran away." His gaze returned to her, and a smirk appeared on his face. "You're pretty funny, ya know that? So troublesome…" Kaiya rubbed the cricks out of her neck, giving Shikamaru a guilty smile.

"Heh…well, what can I say? I wanted to stop Sasuke from seeing his brother, but…I guess in the end I only got in the way." Shikamaru stared at the floor in silence. Kaiya blinked. "Sasuke…is he ok?" Shikamaru shrugged, a bored look on his face.

"Hell if I know," he answered. "I don't really care for the guy, so I didn't ask." Her face fell. "But I would've, if I knew that you wanted to know."

"Thanks, Shikamaru." The latter studied Kaiya for a few moments. She tried to smile, but she couldn't fool him. He could see right through her façade—she was worried to death.

"Look, there's no need for you to be concerned," he assured her. "Everything's going to be alright." Shikamaru sighed. _Man…trying to cheer up Kaiya, who's usually never down, is such a drag,_ he thought as he stood to his feet. "And anyway, I'm only here 'cause Asuma wanted me to drop some things off. He's on a mission and won't be back until later tonight. Oh, and he said you'd better not leave the apartment, or he was going to hunt you down and throw you in a cage." Kaiya sighed, scratching the back of her head. Her hair was in a mess around her shoulders, but she didn't care what she looked like at the moment, especially in front of Shikamaru. He was the most indifferent person she'd ever met. Not to mention that her mood wasn't at its highest point, thanks to everything that'd happened the day before.

"Guess that means I'm on house arrest." She shrugged, yawning as she pulled herself out of bed and stretched. "I appreciate you stopping by. It was good to see you." This time she didn't bother to smile. Shikamaru nodded without another word, leaving the apartment. When he was gone, Kaiya made her bed and took a shower. She brushed through her long hair and put her forehead protector in its place. She wanted to go check on Sasuke in the hospital, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle seeing him in his condition—at least not at the moment. Besides, Asuma was probably furious with her for pulling a fast one on him and Kurenai the day before, so she figured she'd better do what he said this time around.

Kaiya rummaged through the cabinets for breakfast, scarfing down her food as fast as she could. When she'd done all the dishes—including the ones that were never cleaned from the past couple of days (it was Kakashi's turn)—she dug through whatever it was that Asuma sent with Shikamaru. It was more food—Kaiya's favorites—and also medication for her injury. When Jin's conscience took over her body, the excessive amount of chakra he exerted managed to heal her leg to the point where it only throbbed; it was almost completely healed.

Taking a couple of pills, Kaiya trekked to Kakashi's room. She slowly walked in, having high hopes that he'd be sitting up in his bed, reading one of his perverted books. But to her disappointment, the room was dark, and Kakashi was just as unconscious as ever. She sighed, approaching his bed slowly.

"I'm sorry, Copycat," she said quietly. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you after all. I should've listened to you." She sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing again as she stared at her guardian absentmindedly. "If I can't take care of Sasuke, then I'm just going to take care of you." Kaiya took hold of Kakashi's limp hand, gripping it tightly. _You've always been there for me…now it's my turn._

She stayed by Kakashi's side for hours. She only got up to fix lunch, and then she returned to the same spot. She even ate in his room. After staring at him all day while fighting drowsiness, she finally succumbed to her exhaustion. She tottered, sitting with her legs propped up on his bed. Closing her eyes, she leaned to her left, where she rested her head on Kakashi's torso. In seconds, she was fast asleep.

Things were pretty much the same for about a week. Even when Asuma returned from his mission, he didn't allow Kaiya to go outside, forcing her to rest; it also served as punishment for disobeying him. She hated doing nothing and being cooped inside like a bird, but she didn't argue with him, solely because she decided to stay with Kakashi. She slept in his room, mostly on the floor, and only left to bring food from the kitchen and use the bathroom. After several days, Tzu and Ringo came to Kakashi's apartment in order to move him to the hospital.

Tzu walked to Kaiya's room first to check up on her. He and Ringo hadn't been seeing a lot of her since she and Kakashi moved out, and after hearing about all the recent things that'd happened he was worried. He knocked on her door softly, but no one answered. He peeked inside through the slightly cracked door, noticing the lights were off.

"It's late," he told himself. "Maybe she's asleep." But when he opened the door all the way, he saw that she wasn't in her room at all. Turning on the lights, he noticed that no one had been in there for days. Confused and trying not to panic, Tzu ran to Kakashi's room, to see Ringo standing in the doorway. "Father, Kaiya is—" The older man turned around, gesturing for him to be quiet. Tzu stopped, approaching the door slowly. "What are you…?" He peered into Kakashi's room to find Kaiya asleep next to Kakashi. Tzu suddenly smiled.

"She must've fallen asleep sitting there," Ringo figured. Tzu looked around the room, noticing all the plates that were piled up near the bed, a basket full of laundry, and a mat on the floor.

"Looks like she's been here for a while," he added. His gaze turned to Kaiya, who was curled up firmly against Kakashi, who was under the covers. He smiled. "It reminds me of when she was younger." Ringo nodded, chuckling quietly. "Should I move her to her bed, Father?" Ringo stared at the two asleep before shaking his head.

"No," he decided quietly. "I have a feeling this is where Kaiya wants to be. Let's go Tzu; we'll move Kakashi tomorrow." Taking a blanket from the floor, the old fisherman draped it over Kaiya before turning out the light and closing the door.

…

Once Kakashi was taken to the hospital, Kaiya was finally allowed to leave the apartment. She was still anxious about his and Sasuke's situations, but she had put her faith in Naruto, and she knew he wouldn't let her down.

Since Kakashi was in the infirmary, it gave her a chance to see Sasuke too. However, almost every time she went to see him, Sakura was in his room. She felt a tinge of jealousy, feeling bewildered at the thought of being envious of someone like her former nemesis. But she let it go, mostly because she was with Kakashi most of the time. Seeing no change in his state, a burning feeling of resentment settled in her heart towards Itachi. Even after he fled the village and left her behind, even when she found out the truth of what he had done to his own clan, even after witnessing the torture he put Sasuke through as a child—still, she hadn't hated him. But now…

She couldn't think of any other way to describe how she felt about Itachi Uchiha.

Getting tired of sitting down staring at a hospital bed, Kaiya decided to stretch and walk around for a while. She left Kakashi's room, roaming the halls. It was getting late, and visitor hours were pretty much over. Catching a glimpse of pink hair heading her way, she ducked behind a corner. Sakura, seeming pretty glum, strolled past her without even noticing. Kaiya wanted it that way, as she had no intention of making conversation with her. When she was sure her classmate was gone, she turned in the direction she had just come from. Kaiya saw this as an opportunity to see Sasuke, so she walked to his room.

Slipping inside before she was noticed, Kaiya sat herself in the chair Sakura left behind. She glanced at the bedside table to see several daisies in a vase. She blinked, lowering her eyes. _Even though I can't stand her sometimes, I have to admit that she really does care about Sasuke…even if it is for a stupid reason._ Kaiya had never liked Sakura or Ino, but she was especially hostile towards their feelings for Sasuke. She was certain it was only because of how popular and handsome he was; he was talented, intelligent, strong. His fan girls always fought over him, and they were extremely vicious to people who didn't hold him in high regard, like Naruto or Kaiya back in the Academy. She had never once thought of Sasuke in a romantic way until recently—mostly because of Itachi—and that's what made her so angry.

She cared for Sasuke in a way that someone like Sakura or Ino just wouldn't understand. She had _real_ feelings for him that were brought on by their connections to one another. It was love (though she didn't want to admit that), not just infatuation.

"Whatever," she muttered, annoying herself with those kinds of thoughts. It's not like they mattered much anymore anyway. She stared at Sasuke, her irritated expression morphing into one of concern. His outer wounds had been bandaged, but the inner wounds inflicted by his older brother…well, those couldn't be repaired so easily.

After about an hour, Kaiya stood up from the chair, kissing Sasuke softly on the forehead. She couldn't stand seeing him in that state anymore, so she returned to Kakashi's room, where she decided to stay. Grabbing a chair and pulling it up to his bed, she leaned her head against his arm. He was still unresponsive, as he had been for several days. She sighed, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

…

"Hey, kid." Kaiya awoke to a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ronin standing over her. He smiled sadly. "You've been sleeping like that all night," he told her. "It's not good for your neck, ya know." Kaiya lifted her head off of Kakashi's arm, stretching as she rubbed the cricks out of her neck—he was right about that. She stood to her feet and faced her sensei.

"What are you doing here, Ronin-sensei?" she wondered. He crossed his arms.

"I came to check up on Kakashi, but I wasn't expecting to see you here too. Although it shouldn't surprise me, seeing as you live with him." She looked down.

"I don't want to leave him," she admitted. "I feel like it's my fault he's hurt, and I just want to be here." Ronin's expression softened at the worry on her face.

"Have you had a chance to see Sasuke yet?" She nodded.

"I saw him last night, but I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay in there too long. Sakura goes in there a lot, and she's his teammate, so I…" Ronin rested his hand on Kaiya's shoulder again, giving her a small grin.

"You're a good kid, ya know that?" he said. "Why don't you go and have a walk around the village to get your mind off of all this. Besides, it's a little stuffy in here." Kaiya brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. She didn't want to leave, but she was sick and tired of the hospital, and staring at Kakashi lying in the bed unconscious wasn't doing her any good. She nodded.

"O-ok. Thanks, Ronin-sensei."

Kaiya was in no rush to go outside, so she took her time trailing through the hallway. Even though Ronin wanted her to take her mind off of Kakashi and Sasuke, that's all she could think about.

"Hey, Kaiya!" Her heart skipped beats as she looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. Running down the hall was Naruto. He had a cheeky grin on his face, which she took as a sign of his mission being a success. She glanced up at him eagerly. _Naruto, please tell me that you—_

"Naruto?" He embraced her, his momentum almost knocking her to the floor. "You're back already? What are you doing here?" she asked. He let go of her, turning around to where he had just come from. Two young women, both beautiful in her opinion, were walking towards them. She blinked.

"She's going to fix everything!" he exclaimed excitedly, pointing to them. "Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei and Bushy Brow!" Kaiya's eyes widened as the two women approached her. The blonde studied her for several moments with a stern expression on her face. _Is this the girl Jiraiya mentioned? Could she really be…?_

"Hello," she greeted, giving her a smile. "My name is Tsunade. This is Shizune."

"Tsunade?" Kaiya repeated. She quickly stood to attention. "Kaiya Umachi, ma'am." She bowed. Tsunade's eyes lowered. _I knew it…she's the spitting image of Yasuo. She's the lone survivor of the Umachi clan._

**Okay, is it just me or is the Naruto manga just getting ridiculous? Like seriously, just end already. I want to see how things turn out. -_-**


	40. Awake

**So, thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, as usual. I really appreciate the feedback, and I totally agree with all of you about the manga and such.**

**HolySheet: First of all, your name is hilarious XD. You're right, there's a lot of growth with those two. It's very interesting to see how much stronger they become when you think they've reached the limit. :)**

**LightMidnight: Thank you very much!**

**IaniDG11: Thanks! And don't worry, I've already finished this story, so I know what's going to happen at that crucial moment. Maybe it's a little bit of all three? :)**

**Rosy Fire: I'm trying to keep it as close to the original story as possible...well, as close as I can get with OCs.**

**Muffinman9223: Thanks! :3 Yeah, it gets tiring after reading the same thing over and over, but it's even worse when you're writing lol ^^**

"Come with us!" At Naruto's suggestion, Kaiya's stomach churned. All she wanted was for Kakashi and Sasuke to be alright. She nodded. Words could not describe how relieved she was.

"Yeah, ok." When they stepped into Sasuke's room, Sakura was there, just as Kaiya figured. Tsunade walked over to the Uchiha, resting her palm on his forehead. Green-colored chakra emitted from her hand, and Kaiya watched as she performed a similar technique to that of Tzu's when the six-tails' chakra grew out of control.

After a few moments, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, and he slowly sat up. He still looked disoriented, but nevertheless, he was awake. Kaiya trembled as tears came to her eyes. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and began crying, so Kaiya decided she wasn't going to do the same. She stared at Sasuke, at once noticing the distant look on his face. He didn't seem the same somehow, but she didn't want to address the issue right away, especially with everyone in the room.

Knowing Sakura most likely wouldn't leave for a while, she decided to go with Naruto and Tsunade to Kakashi's room. When Tsunade had performed the same procedure on him, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Kaiya could see the toll Itachi's Sharingan took on her guardian, and she looked down, for fear of bursting into tears. _I've never seen Kakashi like this, _she thought. _And I don't ever want to see it again._

Naruto led Tsunade to Lee, but Kaiya stayed behind. She sat next to Kakashi on the bed, staring down at the sheets. He was doing the same.

"How long was I out?" he wondered, rubbing his temples. Kaiya sighed, shaking her head.

"I stopped counting after a week," she answered, "so I'm not exactly sure." Groaning, Kakashi cracked his neck.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're alright, Kaiya. I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you." Kaiya's bottom lip quivered; tears streamed down her face, and she turned her head. Kakashi's eye lowered. "Did I say something wrong?" She shook her head.

"Why in the hell would you be worried about me?" she snapped. "I'm the one who didn't listen to you in the first place. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have…" Kaiya's sentence faded as she choked on her sobs. She hated the fact that she had been crying so much lately. Some shinobi she was.

"Kaiya." Kakashi gently wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. Her eyes widened at his affection, which wasn't shown often. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his abdomen and buried her face into his shirt. "It's ok. I guess I should blame myself for teaching you that lesson long ago," he said with a smile. Kaiya sniffed.

_"It's true that in the ninja world, those who ignore the rules are scum. But…those who would abandon even one of their friends are worse than scum."_

Kaiya grinned. _That was so long ago, I'd almost forgotten…_ After a few moments, she sat up, wiping the remaining tears away.

"Yeah, you're right—it is your fault." Kakashi chuckled, but Kaiya could tell it took a lot out of him. She sighed, returning a small smile to him. "You still need to rest," she pointed out. He didn't argue. "Lay down. I'll see you at home."

When Kaiya walked out the door, she saw Ronin leaning against the wall. She raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Ronin-sensei, what are you doing out here? Didn't you come to see Kakashi?" He shrugged.

"I saw him for a few minutes before you came back in," he explained. "I thought I'd give you two time to yourselves. But now that he's awake, I do need to speak with him." Kaiya's eyes lowered.

"Oh, ok." She pulled at her hair absentmindedly. It was a little on the frizzy side since she didn't have a chance to brush it.

"Look, get outta here," Ronin told her. "You're always in this place for one reason or another. Go get some fresh air and some ramen with Naruto or something." Kaiya nodded. Ramen did sound good.

…

A few days later, Kakashi and Sasuke were both back home. Kaiya decided to give Sasuke some space so that the emotional damage could mend—at least she hoped it would. She stayed at home to take care of Kakashi, who was still lagging. "I'm going out for a second, Kakashi," she called, walking out the door. "I'll be back soon."

Kaiya ran to the market and grabbed some food, heading to Sasuke's apartment. It was a bright, sunny day; birds were chirping, bugs were buzzing around, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She tried to enjoy it, but with everything on her mind, she couldn't. _Damn…I wish my brain would let me rest for a second. I just can't keep my mind off of Itachi…_

They had a new Hokage now, Sasuke and Kakashi were fine…but something still wasn't sitting right with Kaiya. She didn't know what it was exactly, but it was bothering her to the point where she could hardly even sleep. But since it was the first time in a while that she was seeing Sasuke, she did her best to seem upbeat, for his sake.

Kaiya knocked on his door. When he answered it, he seemed surprised.

"Kaiya…what are you doing here?" he asked. His eyes trailed to the bags of food in her hands. She nervously smiled and shrugged.

"I came to see how you were doing," she replied. "And I thought I'd make you lunch." Sasuke blinked, stepping aside so that she could come in. Once she'd taken off her sandals, she placed the bags of groceries on the table. She looked around his apartment for a moment. _I've never been in here before…he must get lonely by himself all the time._ Once she had surveyed her surroundings, she approached Sasuke slowly. As she looked him over, she made sure his wounds were healing properly. Sasuke's eyes lowered.

"Kaiya, I'm fine," he assured her. "There's no reason for you to check up on me like this. You don't have to worry so much." Kaiya looked down, averting her eyes to the wall. She seemed embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I can't stop worrying about you. I…I just hate seeing you in so much pain. I feel responsible for…" Sasuke clenched his fists, bowing his head. It was obvious the fight with Itachi was still a sore subject for him. Perhaps it always would be. He glanced at Kaiya.

"If you came here just to talk about that, then leave," he told her. Kaiya nodded.

"Right…I'm sorry. That's not why I came, I swear." Sasuke took a deep breath, lifting Kaiya's chin gently with his hand. His expression softened slightly.

"Stop apologizing. It's annoying." A small smirk appeared on his face. Kaiya closed her eyes, but opened them again in shock when she felt his lips against her cheek. It was a soft, brief kiss; she didn't even have time to respond. When Sasuke took a step back, he lowered his arm. Kaiya blushed.

"W-what was that for?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Sasuke questioned. Kaiya pouted.

"You could've warned me, ya know." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, facing away from her. After a couple seconds of awkward silence, she went to making his lunch.

"You're eating with me, aren't you?" Kaiya blinked at the request.

"You want me to have lunch with you?" she repeated. Sasuke frowned.

"Why are you acting surprised?" he asked her. "You've never questioned us spending time together before. I don't see why it would be any different now."

"…" Kaiya didn't think she knew the answer herself. She finished cooking in silence, while Sasuke watched her intently. When she was finished, she said, "I'll eat with you if you want."

Sasuke nodded. "Of course I do." Kaiya placed a plate in front of him, before making another one for herself. She set two cups of hot tea down on the table.

"It's your favorite, right?"

Sasuke stared at his plate: three rice balls with a side of skipjack tuna and sliced tomatoes. He took a bite of the first rice ball and chewed it slowly, surprised to taste the bonita filling he loved so much inside. When he'd swallowed a few bites, he glanced up at Kaiya, who was waiting to hear his answer as she took a bite of her own. A smirk slowly rose on his face.

"How'd you know what my favorite food was?" he wondered. Kaiya smiled, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Let's just say I heard it through the grapevine." The raven-haired teen raised a curious eyebrow, giving her a suspicious glare. She laughed. "Though annoying, your fan girls can be very helpful at times," she pointed out. When the two had finished their lunch, Kaiya cleaned up the kitchen. "Well, I'm going to get something for Kakashi. I guess I'll see you later."

"Kaiya, wait." Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking at anything but her. "Thanks. I'm sure you have better things to do than this." Kaiya smiled softly at him. She was so thankful to see him doing well. The week or so after Itachi's reappearance had felt like a year to her.

"You don't have to thank me, Sasuke. I'm always here for you." The two stood in an uncomfortable position for about a minute, finding the floor very interesting all of a sudden. Kaiya then took a step forward, closing the distance between them. She stared at Sasuke's chest, afraid to meet his eyes. Her arms slowly lifted, wrapping around his neck, pulling them closer together. Kaiya closed her eyes at the sensation of holding Sasuke against her. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she almost melted at the feel of his breath against her neck.

After what felt like hours, Kaiya's hands lowered, resting on Sasuke's arms that were still clutching her. She could feel his muscles under his short sleeves, making her blush. She stood there, waiting for him to say or do something. Neither one of them wanted to let go.

"Kaiya—" Sasuke's sentence was cut off by Kaiya's lips against his. She had to tiptoe to reach him. His eyes widened at the contact, but he soon responded. After a few seconds, Kaiya pulled back.

"I really should go," she told him with a cheeky smile. "I told Kakashi I wouldn't stay out too long." Sasuke nodded, and they finally let each other go.

"Yeah." Before Kaiya turned around, he brushed a strand of hair behind her ears. "I'm going to train, so I'll walk you out." She smiled and nodded. After putting on their sandals, Sasuke grabbed Kaiya's hand when he closed and locked the door. Kaiya blinked.

"What are you…?" Sasuke smirked at her embarrassment, but didn't answer her. When they walked outside, he resentfully let go. They both understood that it would be a lot of trouble for them to reveal their relationship to others, especially since they couldn't quite define it themselves. They didn't want to think of themselves as "dating", because neither one was ready for something like that. And they knew that none of their comrades were ready either—especially Sakura and Ino.

"Bye, Sasuke," Kaiya said as she walked off. He waved briefly before heading off in the opposite direction to the training grounds. Kaiya still wasn't clear for strenuous activity for a few more days, even though she had pretty much recovered. She could still go on missions, as long as they didn't require her to battle excessively.

Kaiya returned to the apartment she and Kakashi shared with takeout ramen from Ichiraku. "Hey, Kakashi," she greeted, walking in the door. "Sorry I'm late. I was stopped by a friend." The silver-haired Jonin was reclining on the couch resting, his infamous book in his hands. He glanced up at her.

"Oh, no worries," he assured her. "So, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Kaiya tapped her chin in thought.

"Not really. I can't train yet, so I think I'll just hang out with you today." Kakashi nodded, sitting up slightly. He looked very relaxed in his blue ANBU shirt and pants; he wasn't wearing his forehead protector, but of course his left eye was closed, and his hair was a spiky mess around his face. Kaiya smiled. "I got you ramen so that you could eat as soon as I got home, to keep you from waiting until I fixed you something." She brought him his lunch, handing him a pair of new chopsticks.

"You didn't have to do that, Kaiya," he told her. Kaiya could see the outline of a grin underneath his mask as his eye closed. "Thank you." She watched as he pulled down his mask, immediately slurping some noodles into his mouth. He didn't even seem to notice her, whereas if anyone else was around him, he would've been hesitant to show his face.

Kaiya watched him eat, wondering if Naruto and his teammates had seen their sensei's face, by chance. She was sure many people were curious about what he was hiding behind his mask, but the truth was, he wasn't hiding anything. He never told her the reason he wore it, but she figured there really wasn't a reason, other than to be mysterious—and maybe to keep from getting fan girls. Kaiya had once asked him how long he'd had it, and he told her pretty much forever. And since she'd seen his face many times, she knew for a fact that there was nothing wrong with it. In fact, he was very handsome. _If only he knew how to communicate with women, maybe he could get a girlfriend…_

Halfway through his meal, Kakashi glanced at Kaiya, who was staring at him absentmindedly. He lifted an eyebrow. "Is there something on my face?" he wondered. Kaiya snapped out of the trance at the sound of his voice.

"What? Oh, no. I wasn't looking at you, Kakashi. I was just thinking." His eye lowered in question, but he didn't further the conversation on that note. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Aren't you hungry? I noticed you didn't eat anything before you left."

"Oh, uh…I ate out today," she answered with a cheeky smile. "Like I said, I ran into a friend earlier." Kakashi nodded, leaning back against the couch. His head was swimming and he felt a bit lightheaded, but the food was helping. One thing was for sure—he needed at least another day's rest before he would be able to stand for more than three seconds without losing his balance and falling over. He was thankful Kaiya was around to help him out, because she made it a lot easier for him to recover.

…

A couple of days later, Kaiya was walking to the teashop in the midafternoon, surprised to stumble upon Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto standing together. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, so it was strange that the three would be hanging out if they weren't on a mission. They weren't exactly buddy-buddy with each other.

"Hey, guys," Kaiya greeted. "What's up?" The three Genin turned to her.

"Kaiya!" Naruto jumped into her arms, and Kaiya laughed as she twirled him around. She seemed more relaxed, Sasuke noticed. It was probably because he and Kakashi were back training and going on missions. "I haven't seen you in forever!" She grinned.

"It does feel like it's been a while." She glanced at Sasuke and caught his eye, quickly averting her gaze to the ground as she tried to get rid of the pink highlights appearing on her cheeks. "Anyway, what are you guys all doing here? I was a little surprised to see you all together without Kakashi." Naruto shrugged.

"Actually, we're trying to spy on Kakashi-sensei right now," he explained. Kaiya lifted an eyebrow in question. Naruto glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "We want to see what he _really_ looks like." Kaiya looked from Naruto to his two teammates, then began laughing hysterically. After a few moments, Naruto frowned.

"Hey!" he barked. "What the heck is so funny?!" He pointed at her heatedly. "Answer me, damn it! Do you know somethin' I don't?" Sakura groaned, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You loser, she lives with Kakashi," Sasuke reminded the blonde. "I'm sure she's seen his face." Naruto stopped yelling and turned to Kaiya in surprise.

"Wait…really? You live with Kakashi-sensei?" Kaiya's eyebrow twitched.

"Naruto, I told you that a long time ago! You're telling me you never noticed? Even Sakura knows. Honestly, how long have we been friends?" She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes as Naruto cowered at her tone of voice. She was definitely back to herself. "Anyway, so you guys really want to know what Kakashi looks like that bad, huh?" Sakura and Naruto nodded, running up to her with pleading expressions on their faces. Sasuke stood back and stared at her expectantly. Smiling, Kaiya rubbed the back of her head. "Well, alright. I'll try to describe his face the best I can." As she thought of descriptions for her guardian's countenance, Kioko and Usagi ran up. "Well, first of all, he—"

"Kaiya!" Kioko called, waving as they approached her. Kaiya stopped talking and turned around. She gleamed.

"Kioko, Usagi! It's good to see the both of you. Where the hell have you been the past few weeks?" They stopped, breathing heavily. They must have sprinted a long distance to find her. Kioko doubled over, heaving like she was having an asthma attack. Once they caught their breath, Kioko pointed to her.

"Kaiya, Lady Tsunade needs us right away," she informed her. "I don't know if it's a mission or what, but Anko says it's really important." Kaiya blinked in confusion.

"Really important?" she repeated. "I wonder what it could be." Kioko shrugged.

"Who cares? Let's just go. I heard the new Hokage has a nasty temper." Naruto nodded.

"You're tellin' me!" he shouted. "She's a maniac!" Kaiya frowned.

"Neither one of you should really be talking about nasty tempers," she muttered. Usagi snickered. "Well, if that's the case, then I guess we'd better go." She turned to Team 7, throwing up the peace sign. "See you guys later." Kioko grabbed her hand, dragging her off. Naruto suddenly remembered something.

"Wait! Kaiya, what does Kakashi-sensei really…?" But she was already out of earshot. They watched as her figure disappeared between two large buildings. Naruto sighed in defeat, slumping over. "Awww. I really wanted to know!" He pulled at his hair.

**I just wanted some Sasuke/Kaiya fluff. :) I also went with the anime fillers (the whole Land of Tea arc and Kakashi's mask) to space out the time before Orochimaru sends his little minions after Sasuke.**


	41. The Long Awaited Announcement

**Not much going on here, but it must be done. **

The three girls entered the meeting room, surprised to see that it was filled with several Jonin, along with the Hokage and her assistant: Ronin, Haru, Yoshi, Sora, Shikaku, Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, and Tori Taka; Tsunade was sitting at a desk with Shizune at her side. Three chairs were aligned in front of them.

"Ok, whatever it is, I promise you, it was an accident," Kioko said, holding up her hands in defense. "On second thought, I had nothing to do with it." Anko frowned, crossing her arms.

"Sit down, birdbrain," she ordered with an annoyed tone. The black-haired teen's eyebrows creased, but she did as her guardian ordered, with Kaiya and Usagi following suit. Tsunade smiled, silently studying the girls. She'd already gotten a good look at Kaiya several days before, but now she was looking at her as Hokage. That made things different.

"Welcome," she greeted. "Kioko Saito, Kaiya Umachi, and Usagi, correct?" The three girls nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet with all of you at last." She paused to take a deep breath. "As Hokage, I've been asked to bring Team 11 together for a special briefing."

"Special briefing?" Kaiya repeated. "So this is about a mission." Tsunade sighed, shaking her head.

"There is a mission in the making, but before I tell you about that, your guardians have decided to gather you together in order to explain something very important to you." Kaiya's eyes lowered. _This is almost like when they told me about Jin, _she remembered. _But I don't see what it could be this time, especially with my entire team here._

Ronin cleared his throat as he approached his students, a serious expression hardening his features. His forehead wrinkled, distorting the thick scar across his face into a strange and almost disturbing shape. "It's time we told you girls the truth…the _entire_ truth." Usagi, Kioko, and Kaiya all shared looks with each other before turning their gaze to their sensei. "The truth is…the three of you girls all learned something about yourselves recently that you never knew." Sweat dripped down Kaiya's brow. _Where's he going with this?_ she wondered. _And what does he mean by all three of us? There's no way that— _"But while you learned that, we didn't tell you about each other."

The girls' eyes widened. "E-each other?" Kioko stammered. "What do you mean exactly, Sensei?" The latter sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He closed his eyes in an attempt to think of how to put it into words.

"Legends," he replied. "All of you are hosts." To say Kaiya was surprised was a total understatement. Her heart dropped from her chest into her stomach. She had definitely been informed that there were others like her, but she wasn't expecting them to be in front of her the whole time. "Kaiya is the host of the six-tailed phoenix; Kioko, you are the host of the five-tailed leopard; and Usagi is the host of the four-tailed otter."

"…the hell?!" Kioko shouted, jumping out of her seat. Balling her hand into a fist, she slammed it on the Hokage's desk. Shizune was alarmed, as several papers flew into the air, but Tsunade didn't even flinch as her eyes lowered.

"Sit down, Kioko," Tori Taka demanded. The thirteen-year-old turned to her overseer with an angry scowl, gritting her teeth.

"Not until you explain yourselves! You all knew about us this entire time, and you're just now telling us this? It's bad enough that we went our whole lives without knowing why bad things were happening to us, but to have us all on the same team and not say anything…" She growled, her knuckles turning white from how hard she was clenching her fists. The others were thinking how fortunate they were that she had learned to control the leopard's chakra, or else they could've been in serious trouble. "How dare you keep us in the dark like this!" Tsunade sighed, resting her elbows on her desk; her hands were folded, hiding her mouth from view. She closed her eyes for a moment, calmly opening them a second later.

"I understand how all of you must feel," she told them. "I certainly don't blame you for the emotions reeling inside of you. However, you must have realized by now that it was for your own safety that your guardians, sensei, and the Third kept this from you. If you'll relax, we'll explain everything to you, nice and slow." Usagi had her eyes closed, but she was listening intently. She couldn't bear to look at anyone in the room, especially her teammates. _I had my suspicions that Kioko and Kaiya weren't normal, but…not even after finding out what I was did I imagine they could be the same as me._ Kaiya stared at the Hokage's desk in front of her quietly, gripping the armrests of her chair tightly. Her body trembled at the thought of both her teammates being Legend hosts, just like her. In truth, she wanted to react the same way as Kioko—her and Usagi both—but she knew she'd only get scolded for it. She wanted to act more respectable than she had when she first learned the truth, so she stayed put. Kakashi watched her closely, noticing how hard she was concentrating on restraining herself.

_She's really upset. And with everything that's gone on lately, this probably isn't helping. But she's handling herself well, thank goodness. _

"Sit down," Tori reiterated, sounding more forceful this time. Kioko took slow, heavy breaths to calm herself down, doing as she was told at last. "Don't be angry at the Hokage; she just arrived, remember?" The older lady, in her mid-seventies, took a deep breath. "If you want to blame someone, blame me. I knew the truth about all of you—about all the Legends and their history—and I refrained from telling anyone other than the families that had given birth to hosts. Kaiya, I'm the one who gave your mother that sealing pendant in order to keep the six-tails under control." Kaiya's eyes widened. _She's the one…_

"Kioko, I'm the one who saved you from Orochimaru when you were young and brought you to both Kiri and the Hidden Leaf." Kioko's eyes lowered. Tori had always been there, as long as she could remember…she just didn't know why or how she got there. _So she found me in Yuki and took me to Kiri, and then when my foster parents didn't want me, she brought me here. _

"And Usagi, I'm the one who told Zen about the Hidden Leaf that saved you. He contacted them to rescue you and take you back where you would be safe." The youngest in the room blinked.

"You…you know Zen-sensei?" she asked. Tori nodded.

"Yes. He and I go way back," she said. "So as you can see, I'm the one who advised the higher-ups to keep this a secret from all of you until the proper time, and I also arranged for you to be trained by specialists. Usagi, you coming across Haru and Yoshi was no accident. I am the anonymous source that paid them to protect all of you during the Exams. While at first it may have appeared they were there to protect Kaiya, I had intended for them to train you."

The room was silent as all eyes laid on the older woman. Her hair was grey and her bright, blue eyes—reminding Kaiya of Kuro and Kioko of Tsuki—showed guilt and remorse as she looked down at the three girls. Before the meeting, Tori had admitted this to the room full of Jonin, so they weren't surprised by her confession. At least not this time around.

"I am one of the only four Legend trainers alive," she continued. "The others are Kuro Kensei, Tsuki Kurushima, and Zen Yoshiyuki. We all agreed when we learned of the four hosts' births that we would train them under any circumstances necessary to help them control their Legends." Kioko frowned.

"Hold on, Grandma Tori…I guess this Zen guy is someone Usagi knows from Kumo, but if he's one of the trainers, why were Haru and Yoshi training her instead? And…did you just say _four_ hosts?"

Tori closed her eyes, crossing her arms. "I think I've said enough, but I suppose I shouldn't leave you in the dark any longer." Taking a deep breath, her depthless eyes scanned the three girls, before turning to Usagi. "He can tell you himself, of course, but Zen is a very good friend of mine; we keep in constant contact. He was assigned to raise and protect Usagi in the Land of Lightning, and I was assigned to take care of Kioko in the Land of Waves. Kuro was assigned to take care of Kaiya here in the village, but he left shortly after arriving." Her eyes seemed to darken when she mentioned Kuro. "However, Kakashi and Asuma were able to find him and relay information about Kaiya to him, so that he was prepared when it was time for him to train her. Now, as for the fourth host, Tsuki was supposed to be in charge of him, but we lost track of him shortly after his birth. The last time we heard of him, he was in the Earth Country. That's one of several reasons you were brought here today."

"Alright, the three of you listen up," Tsunade cut in. "Now that Lady Tori has told you all of that, let's get down to it, shall we? This special briefing is not only to tell you the truth about yourselves, but to reveal the truth that there is a fourth host in the Earth Country, as she just mentioned to you. Ringo and Tzu are there trying to find out more information, but soon you three will be sent on a mission to retrieve him."

Kaiya lifted an eyebrow. "Well, if they're already there, why would we go? Can't they just bring him back themselves?" she wondered. Kakashi sighed.

"Ringo and Tzu retired seven years ago in order to take care of you, Kaiya," he pointed out. "They're no longer official shinobi, but they've been asked to continue gathering information regarding the Legends and their hosts, since the village is slightly shorthanded at this time. Besides that, Ringo has been researching this topic since before he stepped down as captain of the ANBU. But even so, they're technically civilians now." Kaiya nodded.

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, with the three of you knowing about each other, we can use that to our advantage," Anko added. "You may be the only ones able to convince him to leave his home for his safety—before someone like Orochimaru finds his location." Kaiya's eyes darkened at the mention of the man who took away her family.

"Hold on…this mission sounds kinda dangerous for a few Genin, doesn't it? It's fit more for an ANBU or something." Kioko crossed her arms moodily. Usagi and Kaiya shared a look, silently agreeing. Shikaku approached them slowly.

"Since you've mentioned that, how about we move on to a happier subject? You three may or may not know that my son is now a Chunin." Kaiya nodded—she'd seen Shikamaru walking around in his new flak jacket a couple of days before. As languid and indifferent as he was, he was extremely intelligent. It was no surprise to her that he had been promoted, even though he lost the match (well, to be more accurate, he gave up). Kioko, however, couldn't see why.

"That lazy, half-assed slacker?" she muttered. Shikaku's eyes narrowed. "What's he a Chunin for? He'll just sleep while he's supposed to—" Anko quickly lunged and slammed her hand over her mouth, an irritated look on her face.

"Why is it so hard for you to learn when to shut up?" She sighed, shaking her head. After trying to fight her guardian for a few seconds, Kioko finally gave up, and Anko removed her hand and returned to her former position beside Tori. Shikaku let out a deep breath, scratching the back of his head. _Well, there's no doubt where her temper comes from. This makes me thankful that I have a son…_

"Well, anyway… The Third Hokage was impressed with Shikamaru, and he intended to make him a Chunin before his death." Kaiya's eyes drifted to the floor at the mention of Sarutobi. "It appears that he was also fascinated with the skills Kioko and Kaiya showed during their battle with each other." Kioko and Kaiya glanced at one another, turning back to Shikaku. "That being said, he was also enthralled with the fact that you all have gained control over your Legends. The rest of us believe that you all have what it takes to be Chunin." Kaiya blinked.

"Wait, so you're saying—"

"That we're all Chunin now?" Kioko finished. Shikaku's eyes narrowed.

"Hold on just a second and let me finish explaining," he told them. "We all believe that you are powerful enough to be Chunin, but it takes more than raw strength and a few new abilities to be a full-fledged shinobi. Kioko and Kaiya—you need to work on your leadership skills. You both have potential to be great leaders, but we don't feel that you fully understand how to lead people you don't like." He turned to the third member on the team. "As for you, Usagi, unfortunately you weren't able to be promoted due to the fact your match never took place, thanks to the Sound/Sand invasion. However, Lord Sarutobi was also interested in you from your battle with Haru in the preliminaries." The orange-haired teen blushed a few feet away, remembering his shameful defeat. "You show outstanding skills far beyond your age or rank. It won't take you long at all to become a Chunin, and so forth."

Usagi nodded. The Hokage let out a slow breath, resting her eyes on the three girls. "For now, don't worry about the fourth host," she instructed. "Go about your daily routines, and as soon as we hear word from Ringo, you'll be heading off on a mission. So be prepared. Other than that, there's nothing more I have to say in this briefing. You're all dismissed."


	42. Fate?

**Summer's almost over...boooo :/**

**So this is more Kaiya/Sasuke fluff. The last chapter of it, I think. There's about ten more chapters until the end of the story (It seems like a lot, but it's really not...ok, maybe it is. Idk...) **

**I'm a little stuck on the next few chapters, though...I forgot to add something important into them, so now I have to go back -_-**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites, as always.**

**Warning: Sasuke is slightly OOC in this chapter.**

After the meeting, Kaiya went off alone to think; in fact, all three of the girls went their separate ways in order to digest everything they'd just heard. Kaiya went to the top of the Hokage Mountain, taking her usual spot on the Fourth's head. Feeling the wind suddenly rustling her hair, she averted her eyes behind her. Yoshi walked up beside her, taking a seat quietly. Both of them stared off at the sun that was beginning to sink below the horizon, not saying a word for what seemed like a long time. The breeze blew their hair to and fro, but it was a nice feeling.

"So…now you know." Yoshi kept his eyes ahead as Kaiya's lowered.

"All of this is so unbelievable," she said sometime later. Her voice was glum. Yoshi's eyes drifted to her slowly, and he showed her a small smile.

"Kaiya, you and your teammates are strong—and it's not just because of the Legend you possess inside of you. It's because of your heart. You three have overcome so much…most kids can't carry that kind of weight on their shoulders, but you guys…" He chuckled lightly. "Well, for one thing, you're all stubborn as hell." Kaiya frowned slightly. "You never give up, even when the odds are against you. I admire you for that, Kaiya." He blushed slightly as he looked off to the side, clearing his throat. Kaiya gazed at him quizzically.

"You really mean that?" she asked. Yoshi nodded, taking a deep breath before facing her again.

"Yeah, I do." After a pause, he gritted his teeth as he brought his legs up to his chest. "Look, Kaiya, I…I know this isn't the best time for me to tell you this, but I feel that I might not get another chance anytime soon." She tilted her head to the side, wondering what he was talking about. "The truth is, I…I like you," Yoshi confessed quickly, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited to be rejected. "A lot, actually." Kaiya's eyes widened at his declaration, and things all of a sudden became awkward.

"I…" She blushed, not sure how to react. "I had no idea, Yoshi," was all she could muster up. "I'm flattered, but…" Yoshi sighed, lowering his head.

"I knew it was a longshot to tell you how I feel, and I know this is a bad time… But I wanted you to know, because it was driving me crazy not being sure if there was a chance between us or not." Kaiya smiled sympathetically.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, but…I'm kind of seeing someone right now." She blushed at admitting it out loud. Yoshi's eyes narrowed as he sighed.

"It's that Sasuke guy, right?" he guessed, running his fingers through his dark, silky hair. Kaiya's cheeks flushed, making her even redder.

"How…how did you know?" Yoshi smirked.

"A guy can tell," he answered. "It wasn't hard, watching you guys run off together during the Exams. And then at the hospital, the guy was freaking out waiting for you to get out of surgery. Even when Ronin was talking about the two of you, I figured that there was attraction somewhere." He laughed. "Speaking of Ronin, he told me there was nothing going on between you two. I guess I'm going to have to tell him to get his facts right next time." Kaiya shook her head.

"Please, don't say anything." Yoshi studied Kaiya quietly for a few moments. He lifted an eyebrow.

"So, you guys haven't told anyone, have you?" Kaiya looked away, embarrassed. "Let me guess: You're both still trying to figure things out. You have no idea what's happening, because it feels like it's moving so fast. But at the same time, you don't want it to slow down." Kaiya's eyes widened as she turned back around.

"That's exactly…" Yoshi smiled softly, standing to his feet. He stretched, turning back around the way he came. "Wait, Yoshi, where are you—"

"We're leaving first thing in the morning. I'm gonna need my sleep." He glanced back at her tenderly. There was some emotion in his eyes, but she couldn't tell what it was from her viewpoint. "You seem to really care about that guy, so I'm not disappointed that you turned me down. I hope one day I can make a girl feel the way Sasuke makes you feel." Kaiya was sure her cheeks couldn't be any darker at this point. "Anyway, just tell that guy that he'd better not break your heart, or else I'm gonna come back to this village just to kick his ass." Kaiya smiled as the Cloud ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

…

Since Kioko and Kaiya were now Chunin, they were no longer Ronin's subordinates. They had other responsibilities in the village to attend to, and on top of that, they trained independently to become stronger. They wanted to become Jonin within the next year. Kaiya in particular trained three times harder than she normally did in order to reach her ultimate goal: killing Orochimaru. Now that she knew the truth about her teammates, it made her even more eager to learn how to control Jin's powers. She knew how to access it, but to use it to its fullest extent would take years of blood, sweat, and tears.

After the third day of her new training regime, Kaiya dragged herself home, clothes tattered and appearance disheveled. She unlocked the door—making sure to remove the key—and went inside. After taking a shower and eating dinner, she immediately crashed on the couch. Letting out a loud groan, she quickly succumbed to her exhaustion. She hadn't known being a Chunin was this exhausting; she could only imagine what a Jonin or Kage went through.

It wasn't long before Kakashi came home from a minor mission to find Kaiya sleeping on the living room sofa. He shut the door and stared at her for a while with his hands in his pockets. He was going to wake her and send her to bed, but he knew how drained she was from her new training and more difficult and frequent missions, not to mention the jobs she was assigned as a Chunin. So, as he'd often done before, Kakashi picked up the thirteen-year-old and carried her to bed, smiling at the thought that she was now a full-fledged ninja.

It was past midnight when Kaiya awoke to a soft tap on her window. She groggily lifted her head from her pillow, her eyes focusing intently on the uncovered window illuminated by the moonlight. She blinked a few times, realizing someone was outside. Getting up quickly, she approached the window slowly, making a fist. She cautiously opened it, rearing back her arm when she heard a familiar "Hey" come from outside.

Kaiya lowered her arm when Sasuke jumped onto her sill. She took a step back, surprised. "Sasuke? What the heck are you doing here so late?" she asked quietly. His figure appeared to be glowing with the full, blue moon shining behind him.

"Take a walk with me." Kaiya lifted an eyebrow, to which he gave her a small smirk, but offered no explanation. He outstretched his hand for her to take. After a few moments of contemplating the trouble she'd get in if Kakashi ever discovered she'd snuck out, she decided it was well worth it. Taking Sasuke's hand, she let him hoist her onto the windowsill and out her second-story bedroom. As they were walking through the village, Kaiya looked around. The streets were completely empty, without even a nocturnal creature in sight.

"So, why are we randomly strolling through the village this time of night?" Kaiya finally inquired. She'd wanted to ask for the past ten minutes. Sasuke's eyes averted to her without him turning his head.

"Do you want to go back home?" Kaiya shook her head, giving him a smile.

"No, that's not it," she assured him, holding up her hands. "It's not that I don't want to be here with you—because I do. It's just out of the ordinary is all." Sasuke nodded, his gaze drifting ahead again.

"Yeah. I just thought this would be a good way for us to spend time together without having to worry about other people seeing us. Besides, you're always busy; I have things of my own to do too." Kaiya blushed slightly, her eyes lowering to the ground. They were walking towards the gates of the village now.

"Oh, I see. Well, that makes sense." Kaiya's eyes widened when she felt Sasuke's hand lightly touch hers. She let him wrap his fingers around hers tightly. Fighting another blush, she entwined their fingers. When they neared the end of the road that led outside the village, Sasuke stopped, pulling Kaiya to a bench instead of dragging her further on. They sat in silence for a minute, still holding hands. A small breeze blew their hair around, lifting leaves off the ground and into the air.

"Do you remember the day we first trained together?" Sasuke wondered. Kaiya blinked, surprised at the topic of interest. She looked down at the pavement beneath their feet, pondering his question. Suddenly, a smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah, I do," she answered with a laugh. "It was the first time you'd ever hung out with someone casually." Sasuke nodded. "And it was also the first time that we…"

"Mm." Sasuke closed his eyes, and Kaiya looked up at him. "Being with you now, like this…it's just hard to believe that day started it all." Kaiya smirked.

"It was a good day, wasn't it? Do you…do you think it was fate?" she asked.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, wait up!" Sakura called, waving as she ran to catch up to the twelve-year-old Uchiha, right after Iruka let out class. He frowned, resentfully stopping to turn around.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he asked irritably. Sakura pouted momentarily, before smiling cheekily.

"I was thinking, you and I should—"

"No thanks," he immediately interrupted. "I need to go train." Sakura's eyes lowered to the ground in disappointment.

"Oh…ok." He walked off, just as Kaiya strolled past him. His eyes averted to her with his head still straight, hands in his pockets. She looked back at him, a small smile on her face. When she saw Sakura moping around, her smirk widened and she couldn't help but stop.

"Hey, Sakura," she called. The pink-haired preteen growled and turned her head. Kaiya looked back at Sasuke's fading figure, then back at her. "I see Sasuke turned you down…again. I think that makes—what—the fifth time this week? And it's only Tuesday…" Sakura's cheeks reddened as she crossed her arms.

"Hmph. What do you know about boys? You're always with that annoying loser, Naruto." Kaiya frowned, rolling her eyes. _You're certainly one to talk about annoying losers…_ she thought. "I love Sasuke, and nothing you could ever say will change that." _Cha! Take that, you freak!_

Kaiya's eyes lowered. _I despise people who use that word so freely…_

Instead of punching Sakura in the face—tempting as it was—Kaiya only chuckled. "I feel sorry for you, Sakura," she remarked, "so I'm going to give you some advice: Just because you're attracted to someone doesn't mean you're in love with them. You're not in love with Sasuke…you're in love with his talent, good looks, and his so-called coolness. You don't know anything about his personal life, what he likes, or what he feels; if that were the case, you wouldn't keep chasing him like you and just about every other girl in our class do. I suggest you stop drooling over a guy that would never fall for you and start training to become a strong kunoichi. Memorize all the rules you want, they won't help you on a mission if you can't perform what you learn. Maybe you could impress Sasuke if you'd start paying attention to your duty as a shinobi instead of him."

Sakura's face boiled as she frowned and huffed at the brunette.

"Well…it's not like you have a chance with Sasuke anyway!" Kaiya scoffed and rolled her eyes again.

"As if I'd want to be with an apathetic, self-absorbed jerk like him. All he does is train and mope around all the time. You can have Sasuke for all I care. Not that he'd ever like you."

"Oh yeah? I bet you're just saying that because you know he'd never go out with you," Sakura snapped, pointing her finger accusingly. Kaiya sighed, rubbing her temples thoroughly.

"This is why I'm glad my best friend's a guy," she muttered. "Whatever, Sakura…think what you want. I've got to go train—you know, that thing that makes you a better ninja. You should try it sometime." She walked away, hands behind her head just like Naruto often did, and smiled satisfyingly when she heard Sakura scream in frustration and stomp off.

When Kaiya made it to Training Ground 1, she was surprised to see Sasuke there. This training ground had pretty much been abandoned for years, and Kaiya had been using it since she started training without anyone else ever coming across it. But for the first time in five years, it was occupied by someone other than her. Instead of choosing another ground, she became curious and sat on a large boulder, watching Sasuke. He didn't seem to notice her, so she eyed him quietly, studying his movements, noting every astonishing step he took; he was especially talented at the shuriken jutsu—something Kaiya struggled to perfect. He was so much like his older brother it shocked her.

"You know, I was never able to get the hang of that." Sasuke dropped the handful of shuriken, and they clattered to the ground around his feet. Turning around and breathing heavily, he glared at her.

"What are you doing here, Kaiya? Did you follow me?" he wondered. Kaiya smirked, deciding to ignore his peeved tone.

"Don't flatter yourself. Do I look like one of your stalkers?" she replied, crossing her arms. "I actually train here every day. So you're the one who's trespassing." His frown dissipated slowly into a look of confusion. At this, Kaiya added, "I've been training here since I was seven. Other than me, no one's come here in years. I didn't mean to sneak up on you; I just wanted to see if you were just as good as Ita—" Kaiya's eyes widened as she began to say _his_ name. She knew that wouldn't be a good idea, so she laughed it off. "Anyway, how'd you find this place?" Sasuke turned, leaning against the trunk of a large oak tree.

"I took a shortcut on my way to the Academy this morning and ran into it by accident. It didn't seem like anyone ever used it, so I decided I'd train here after class. I thought I'd have more peace than where I usually go." Kaiya stood beside him against the tree, staring at the ground.

"I like it because it's secluded, which is actually the reason we trained here to begin with. Less distractions, privacy…" _Looks like you two think alike…although, that's to be expected. _Sasuke lifted his eyebrow slightly.

"'We'?" he repeated skeptically. "I thought you said you came here alone." Kaiya blinked, then she smiled nervously.

"Well, I had a trainer when I was younger," she explained. "But that was a long time ago. It's just me now."

"Hm." After a minute or two of silence, Kaiya pushed her back off of the support of the oak. She grinned, turning to Sasuke.

"I have to be home when the sun goes down, so there's work to be done." Sasuke looked at her sternly, making her frown. "Well, are you gonna show me that shuriken jutsu or what?"

Later that day, as the sun lowered on the horizon, changing the sky's colors, Kaiya doubled over as Sasuke kneeled to the ground.

"Why don't you spar like that in class?" the Uchiha asked, wheezing. "I've always noticed your speed, but you never seemed more than average at taijutsu." Kaiya smiled as she heaved several deep breaths before answering.

"I've been up against every one of our classmates since being at the Academy, but no one's ever been able to push me hard enough. So I just don't see the point in giving my all for a silly exercise."

"Then why did you just try to kill me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Kaiya laughed, despite the pain in her chest.

"Heh. What, were you scared?" He frowned.

"Tch. Yeah, right," he said, showing her a small smirk.

When Kaiya scanned the ants crawling around her feet, Sasuke couldn't help but glance at her. She had always been different from the other girls, ever since the first day she arrived at the Academy and sat next to him. She didn't gawk at him all through class; she kept her eyes glued to the board and Iruka, though sometimes her gaze lowered to Naruto. She smiled at Sasuke occasionally to be friendly, but she never lingered or made much of an effort to talk to him. In fact, she didn't seem to like him very much, probably because Naruto didn't. She didn't take it to his level, but there was definitely some friction when they passed by each other, even though she tried to keep it hidden.

Taking all of that into consideration, Sasuke wondered if Kaiya was someone he could get along with, despite those trivial differences.

He didn't want to elaborate on that too much, so he made the notion that they continue to train. This went on until the sun had begun its decent down the skyline. When they were finished, they walked past Ichiraku Ramen, and Kaiya could feel her stomach vibrating inside of her like a drum. She turned to Sasuke with a suggestive smile. "Ramen?" she proposed. "My treat." He couldn't say no to that. When they walked inside the stall, Teuchi saw Kaiya and laughed.

"Well, if it isn't Kaiya! You haven't been here in at least three weeks! Why the long absence?" Smiling at the old man, Kaiya shrugged.

"Kakashi's been making me do a lot of things since I'm about to graduate; plus, I've been training more." Teuchi nodded.

"I see. Just don't work yourself too hard, alright? Although, as long as you work up an appetite, I suppose it's fine." He paused, looking from her to Sasuke and then back to her. "I have to say, I'm surprised…it's rare to see you in here without Naruto or Kakashi and the others. And since you're in here with another boy, does that mean you're on a date?" Both Kaiya and Sasuke paled.

"W-what?!" they stammered simultaneously, refusing to meet each other's eyes. Teuchi chuckled, fixing them a bowl of ramen.

"I was only kidding. But still…you two would make a pretty good couple," he pointed out thoughtfully. "Anyway, here's your ramen. Shoyu, just how you like it."

"Thanks, Old Man."

"You know…the more I look at you, Kaiya, the more I see your father. You look just like him, you know. It's a shame he couldn't see you grow up. He would've been proud." Kaiya sadly nodded, averting her eyes to the steaming bowl in front of her. Teuchi realized he had hit a sensitive spot, so he added, "Ramen's on me tonight, you two. All you want."

When they were walking through town after they ate, Sasuke turned to the twelve-year-old brunette. He wanted to ask her about her father, but from the look she gave Teuchi, he knew it wasn't a pleasant topic for her. He, of course, could understand. She seemed to have put it behind her now, though.

_"My name is Kaiya Umachi." _

_ "Sorry, but isn't the Umachi clan dead?" _

_ "Shino, there's no need to ask an insensitive question like that."_

_ "My family was the last of the Umachi clan. But two years ago, I lost them all. Now I'm the last member. I don't know who killed them, but one day I'll be Hokage and find him. But that's not the only reason I want to be the Hokage. I want to be a famous ninja like my father was. I want to make him proud by carrying on the good name of our clan, even if I'm the last one in it."_

So her father was an esteemed ninja, and she wanted to follow in his footsteps. That would explain why she trained every day.

"You know what, Sasuke?" Kaiya mentioned casually. His gaze turned to her. "I don't care what Naruto or Kiba or Shikamaru thinks; I say you're a pretty cool guy." Sasuke looked down at the ground, grinning to himself.

"You're not so bad yourself, come to think of it," he told her. "Despite what I hear from Sakura and Ino." Kaiya stopped walking, looking up at Sasuke, who was at least two inches taller than her. She stared at him in silence for a while (in slight irritation), before continuing on her walk.

"I like walking the streets at night…it's quiet and peaceful. But I can never do it because of my curfew. Kakashi would flip out if I stayed out too long past sunset alone. I have to be with him on most occasions, but every once in a while, he lets me roam free on my own. On those days I like to go to the Hokage Mountain after I train." Sasuke watched as she reached out for him. Slowly, he gave her his hand, and she led him on.

"The Hokage Mountain?" he repeated, once Kaiya had stopped at the foot of the great wall of rock overlooking the entire village. "What do you do here, exactly?"

"Guess you're going to have to find out." Kaiya smiled, then started to climb. Sasuke followed after her, unsure of what she was up to. He kept after her until they were across from the Fourth Hokage's face. Kaiya jumped onto the top of it, then Sasuke did the same. Kaiya immediately sat down facing the west, staring at the sky. She leaned back on her arms, watching as the sun's tip had almost completely sunk beneath the horizon. The sky was irradiated with different shades of pink, red, purple, yellow, and orange. Sasuke blinked.

"The sunset, huh? I've never watched it like this before. This is what you come up here for?" Kaiya smirked and nodded.

"My family used to do this all the time," she explained sentimentally. "We used to stare up at the stars too. The one thing I've never done, though, is watch the sunrise." Sasuke nodded.

A few minutes passed until the last glimpse of sunlight all but vanished. Sasuke stole a glance at Kaiya, watching as her eyes glimmered, making him smirk. After a few moments, she stood to her feet, and he followed.

"Thanks for spending the day with me, Sasuke. You're not as bad as you make yourself seem." He frowned, wondering if he should take that as an insult or a compliment. "Anyway, I should get home before Ringo gets worried and sends Kakashi looking for me." Sasuke's eyes lowered as she turned to face him, a smile on her face. He avoided her stare, causing her to shoot him a confused look.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked. Before he could talk himself out of it, he turned to her and pecked her on the lips. Kaiya froze, too shocked to move at first, as a blush appeared on her cheeks. And while she was still stationary, Sasuke jumped off the cliff and disappeared into the night. Kaiya touched her lips lightly, a small smile showing up on her face.

* * *

Sasuke smiled at the memory. He turned to Kaiya, an unreadable expression on his face. "I don't know why, but whenever I'm around you, I feel different," he confessed. Kaiya's eyes lowered.

"Different how?" she wondered curiously. Sasuke contemplated the question for a moment.

"I'm not angry when we're together. I'm not thinking about Itachi or my clan. I feel almost…happy. And when I'm not with you, I want to be. I don't know if this is fate, but I'm glad it's happening."

_"For one thing, if you're always thinking of that person, constantly worrying about them or wishing you were with them…I'd think that's a sign you're in love. When their flaws don't bother you, if their presence is enough to make you happy; their smile seems to light up your world, or even when they're gone and it feels like there's an aching in your chest that won't go away until they come back—if any of that is how you feel about that person, it's quite possible that you're in love with them." _

Kaiya's cheeks flushed as she remembered what Kakashi told her that night. Was there a possibility that Sasuke—

"Hey! What are you kids doing out here so late?" Kaiya and Sasuke's heads snapped up to see an older Chunin running after them with an angry expression on his face. They turned to each other and shared a look before dashing into the trees, still holding hands. Because of their speed, they managed to get away, as the Chunin didn't come after them. Nevertheless, they didn't stop running until they reached the field next to the Hokage Mansion, jumping down from the branches and rolling onto the grass. After catching their breath, Kaiya and Sasuke shared another look before laughing.

It was the first time Kaiya had ever heard a real laugh come from Sasuke.

When they'd calmed down, they turned over onto their backs, almost completely covered by the tall grass and the flowers that surrounded them. Sasuke picked one of the spider lilies next to him, handing it to Kaiya. She blushed, taking the flower slowly, staring at it with a small smile.

"Thanks, Sasuke. For everything." He grinned, outstretching his arm to take ahold of her free hand lying in the grass. They stayed like that for hours, until Kaiya fell into a peaceful slumber.


	43. Reappearance

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Yuri Namikaze: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :)**

**MuffinMan9223: It was the last chapter devoted to it, lol. For the moment, no more Sasuke/Kaiya fluff.**

The next time Kaiya opened her eyes, she was in her own bed; the sun was rising higher in the sky as midmorning set in. Before sitting up, she looked around, rubbing her eyes and stretching. Getting onto her feet, Kaiya went through her morning routine before going to make herself breakfast. To her surprise, Kakashi was there in the dining room, staring unpleasantly at a large stack of papers.

"What's all that?" she asked, pointing to the table. Kakashi sighed, giving her a defeated look.

"My report," he answered glumly. Kaiya lifted her brow.

"Why are there so many papers? Weren't you just on an escort mission?" Kakashi nodded, letting out another sigh. He rubbed his neck tiredly and frowned underneath his mask.

"A lot happened," he replied.

Kaiya smiled softly. Kakashi hated paperwork above almost everything else, so she decided to help him out. She chuckled, walking past him.

"Well, how about I make us breakfast or something? From the looks of it, you haven't had anything to eat." Kakashi nodded, his eye lowering as he watched Kaiya practically _frolic_ throughout the kitchen. When she made their meal, she set it before him on the table, shoving the papers back. Kakashi was silent, studying Kaiya as she sat down and immediately started eating. She hadn't stopped smiling since she came out of her room.

"You're in a surprisingly good mood today," her guardian pointed out. Kaiya's eyes widened, and she stopped chewing. Her eyes drifted to him, who was giving her a knowing look. Despite trying to keep it down, a blush appeared on her tan cheeks, and she swallowed hard.

"W-what are you talking about, Kakashi?" she asked, chuckling nervously. "Is that so strange?" Kaiya knew from the way his eyes crinkled that he was grinning.

"Well, you've never been a morning person. And you're never this cheerful. So…yes. It is." He stared at her pointedly, waiting for a response. Kaiya began sweating bullets, trying to give Kakashi an innocent smile.

It wasn't working.

"Oh, by the way, Kaiya," he added, pulling down his mask and taking a bite of his food coolly, "I didn't know that you liked spider lilies." Kaiya's entire body froze; her eyebrow twitched. Nervousness overtook her and her heart's speed increased as she tried to think of a way to save herself.

"Oh, uh, yeah…I like all kinds of lilies. They're my favorite, remember?" She gave him another nervous chuckle, hoping he'd leave it at that.

But of course, he didn't.

"Is that so?" He paused briefly, thinking of what to say next. "You know what I find interesting? The only spider lilies here in the village are the ones in the field across from the Academy," he pointed out. "That's where the female Academy students first learn about botany. You were off training at that time, so I wouldn't blame you if you didn't know that." Kaiya gulped. "They aren't even available at the Yamanaka Flower Shop without special order. Yet, you managed to find one without ever leaving your bed last night."

_Damn it, he knows…_

"I…well…" If he knew that she'd snuck out, there was no point in her trying to find any more excuses. She was only playing into his trap now. Kakashi sighed, closing his eye as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Kaiya, I don't know how big of a fool you think I am, but I say it's about time we stop playing games here. You said you'd never lie to me, right? You remember our conversation the other day, don't you?" She nodded stiffly. "So, with that in mind, do you have something you'd like to tell me?" Kaiya's pupils dilated as she tried one last time to make up something.

"Uh…you see, I—" At that moment, a knock came to the door. Kaiya flickered to open it, leaving nothing but dust in her place. Kakashi sighed again, pulling up his mask as he stood to his feet and followed her (much slower) to see who their guest was.

Kaiya opened the door to an ANBU Black Op behind a monkey mask. She blinked.

"Are you here for Kakashi?" she questioned. The ANBU stood silently until the Jonin arrived, much to Kaiya's annoyance.

"Kaiya Umachi, Lady Tsunade has summoned you for an important mission," he announced in a deep voice. Kakashi's eye lowered. _This is it…_

"Me?"

"Yes. You and your team are needed for an urgent assignment."

When Kaiya looked back at Kakashi, he nodded and gave her a look that said 'We'll talk about you-know-what later', then she and the Black Op took off to the Hokage Mansion.

"Thank you all for meeting with me on such short notice," Tsunade greeted the three girls once Kaiya had arrived. "As you might have guessed, this is a mission concerning the fourth host." Kaiya nodded.

"Then Ringo and Tzu found him," she figured. Tsunade nodded, closing her eyes.

"Yes. His name is Hoshi Suki; he's ten years old, and he lives in Iwa with his older sister and niece. Because the Land of Earth and Fire aren't allies, it's going to be difficult for the three of you to enter the Hidden Stone; not only that, but the business concerning the Legend host is of the utmost secrecy. You'll have to go undercover in order to pass through safely."

"Seriously?" Kioko uttered. "Once again, this sounds like a job for the ANBU. We've never gone undercover. Are you trying to get us killed?" Tsunade folded her hands on top of her desk.

"It's true that this covert mission will be difficult for the three of you—two fresh Chunin and a Genin—but I have no doubt you can complete it successfully." After gathering her thoughts, the Hokage explained the details of the mission: "The three of you are to infiltrate the Hidden Stone, rendezvous with Ringo and Tzu, and escort Hoshi to Konoha. Kaiya, you were the winner of your match in the Exams, so I'm appointing you as leader." Kaiya's jaw fell open.

"Wait…me?!" she shouted in disbelief. "What the heck would give you an idea like that? Do you have any idea what my so-called leadership did to us in the Second Exam?"

"Kakashi told me that your worst trait is working with others," she answered. Kaiya frowned. "You were individually trained for so long, given special attention by several elite shinobi; you're used to doing things on your own. Like you, Usagi and Kioko were also individually trained. That's most likely why you had such a hard time directing your teammates in the Forest of Death. I assure you, I'm giving you special treatment, it's just that Usagi is still a Genin and Kioko has bigger issues to work on elsewhere."

"Hey!" Kioko barked, crossing her arms. Tsunade sighed.

"I know that the Forest of Death must have been a terrible experience for you, but it doesn't get any easier from this point forward. Hopefully with you being the leader, you'll be able to sharpen your skills concerning teamwork; you must learn how to grow from your mistakes. I'm simply making the choice I feel is best. Do you accept?" Kaiya nodded.

"Uh, yes. Of course."

"Good. You leave in half an hour. This is an A-ranked mission, so make sure it's successful." The three girls bowed to the Hokage.

"Yes, ma'am!"

…

Kaiya stood at the village gates, waiting for Kioko to show up. She was always the last one, but she wasn't ever late—just on time. She was just thankful she wasn't like Kakashi or Ronin, who held no concept of time whatsoever. It frustrated her to no end. Staring at the entrance/exit of Konoha, the alleged leader of the mission was deep in thought.

_How will I know what to do if trouble comes? Since we're heading into enemy territory, there's no doubt something will happen. Why did Lady Tsunade have to make me—_

"Hey, you ok, Kaiya?" Usagi asked. She gave her a worried look, resting a hand on her arm lightly. "You look a little pale." Kaiya blinked, taking a deep breath as she turned to her teammate. She grinned, trying to convince her that everything was fine.

"I'm alright, thanks," she assured her. "I just have a lot on my mind. The truth is, I never really saw myself as much of a leader, even though I desperately wanted to be one. I'm inspired by so many people: Naruto is always so charismatic, confident, and never gives up; Kakashi has experience and wisdom; Shikamaru is intelligent and rational; Sasuke is fearless, strong, and enduring…the list goes on and on. I've always wanted to be the leader my father was, but looking back at it, I've never done anything to make me worthy of being one. And to make matters worse, I just can't stop thinking of the Second Exam and how useless I was." She let out a deep sigh, relieved to have that off her chest. Still, it didn't make her feel any better to admit it.

Usagi closed her eyes for a moment, tapping her foot on the brick trail they were standing on. "You know, Kaiya, I happen to think you have potential to be a great leader," she said. "You're kind, strong, and brave. You just need to believe in yourself. It's true that some people are natural leaders, but the making of a great leader worth true admiration takes time." Kaiya smiled.

"Thanks, Usagi." Before the latter could say anything else, Kioko ran up, backpack lugging behind her. She was right on time.

"Alright, we can go," Kaiya announced. She inhaled again, then pivoted on her heel to face the outside of the village. "You guys ready?" The other two nodded. "Good. Let's do this."

…

After almost two days of traveling, Team 11 stopped for camp in the latter part of the woods that bordered Kusa and the Land of Earth. When the tent was up and the fire going, Kaiya pulled out some instant ramen; the others pulled out their own food.

"Since we're supposed to be undercover, listen up," Kaiya instructed, while her meal cooked. "We're assistants to a couple of fishermen who are in Iwa for some business. We stayed behind to help out some other fishermen in the Land of Waves; we finished our work there and were told to regroup in the Earth Country. We're nomads, going where work takes us; we belong to no village; we have no alliance to any nation. I think that's a simple enough cover, don't you?" The other girls nodded. "Good. We left our forehead protectors at home, so if we're searched, they can't trace us back to the Leaf—at least not easily. Since I have a little knowledge about fishing from Ringo, I should be able to answer any questions they ask. Once we find Ringo and Tzu, they'll lead us to Hoshi, and then all we have to do is convince him to come back with us. I'm not sure how easy that'll be, but once he finds out that we're hosts just like him, I'm sure he'll be willing to come to Konoha." Usagi closed her eyes for a moment.

"It all sound so simple, but do you think it's going to be that easy?" she wondered. Kaiya pursed her lips, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"Actually, I anticipate we might run into some kind of trouble. The thing is, I don't know whether it'll be in the Earth Country or coming back home. No telling what's waiting for us past the border, but…I think the three of us can take whatever it is." She smirked, and Usagi nodded in return. They began to eat.

"So…is it just me, or are things awkward now that the truth's out about us?" Kioko said around the crackling flames, finishing the last of the sweets she'd brought along. "To be honest, I just don't see you guys the same way." Kaiya and Usagi nodded.

"Yeah," Kaiya agreed. "You'd think that once we found out about ourselves, we'd be able to sense each other or something. Even though it's confusing, and I'm still a little angry they kept it from us, it's almost refreshing to know that we're all in this together."

"Mm." Usagi was quiet, as usual, but this time it was a different kind of silence. Kaiya glanced at her, watching as Kioko did the same.

"Something wrong, Usagi?" The latter met Kaiya's gaze, shaking her head.

"I'm not sure. It's just…something doesn't feel right. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I feel…"

"Like you're being watched?" All three pairs of eyes lifted to a high tree branch above them, where three masked shinobi stood. Kaiya gritted her teeth.

"Tch. How the hell did we not sense them?" she muttered, grabbing a kunai from her pouch. Their bodies were hidden in the shadows of the canopy, so Kaiya couldn't make out what moves they were going to make in the oncoming darkness.

Kioko and Usagi readied themselves for a fight. "Kaiya, what do we do?" Kioko asked. Kaiya blinked in question, giving her a teammate a quizzical look. "Well, don't just stand there like that! You're the leader, remember?" Kaiya's eyes widened in realization.

Holy crap. She completely forgot.

Ronin, Ringo, Tzu, Kakashi, Asuma, the Third Hokage, Itachi, her father—they'd always been there to tell her what she needed to do. And now that she was the leader, she was the one who was calling the shots. The problem was, however, that she didn't know how.

"…" _Think, you idiot,_ she told herself. _Your teammates' lives are in danger. You have to think! What would Ronin-sensei do at a time like this…?_

Taking a deep breath, Kaiya closed her eyes. _Jin…help me, please._

_**"The three of you know how to use our power. You must work alongside your teammates, Kaiya. Whoever they are, I doubt they can stand up to three Legend hosts."**_

Kaiya opened her eyes. "First let's find out what they want," she decided. "Depending on their answer, we'll use _them_." Usagi and Kioko briefly glanced between her and the three shinobi above them. For whatever reason, they were delaying an attack.

"Well, it beats dying." Kioko shrugged.

"We must be careful, though," Usagi warned. "Our powers are too destructive to be near each other without training to collaborate. We know how to work together as a team now and with each other's jutsu; however, we have yet to learn about each other's Legends." Kaiya nodded.

"Right."

The three figures stood on top of the branch, but they didn't seem in a hurry to fight. Then, the tallest one in the middle lowered his head.

"I'll go after the five-tails," he whispered. "One of you take the six-tails, the other the four-tails. Separate them so they can't attack as a unit."

Kaiya stretched, groaning as she pulled on her muscles that hadn't been used in weeks. Her eyes lowered as she twisted the kunai around her finger playfully. "Hn. It's been a while since I've seen combat," she remarked, rotating her shoulder blades. She spoke into the air, where the figures were just standing, staring down at them behind what seemed to be white masks. "Now that my leg's completely healed, I'll be able to fight." _Well, it would've been nice for this mission to go off without a hitch, but it doesn't hurt to get back into the swing of things. _

The sun was halfway past the horizon, and the sky was filled with gold, orange, and purple. Kaiya sighed inwardly. _It would've also been nice to sit back and enjoy the sunset._ She exhaled deeply, turning to her teammates, and they were surprised to see that her demeanor had completely changed. Her uncertainty suddenly turned to seriousness. She was ready for a fight. After a few moments, Kaiya quickly jumped back, flipping over to a tree branch level with their attackers; several shuriken sunk into the dirt where she had previously been standing; Usagi and Kioko scattered, landing underneath the branch their teammate was perched on.

"I don't know what kind of shinobi you guys are—waiting for your opponents to prepare themselves before you attack," Kaiya commented. "You all had the element of surprise…guess you're just not very subtle, are you? Or is it that ambushing us wasn't your goal?" Kaiya frowned.

"Hn," the one on the left grunted. It was a woman's voice. "You're pretty quick, kid. But then again, we noticed that last time." Kioko and Usagi shared a look, then turned back to stare at the scene above them. Kaiya's glower dissipated slowly.

She recognized that voice.

Finally, the three masked shinobi jumped down from the branch and onto the ground, where the girls could see their entire figures: they were wearing brown kimonos tied with large, purple ropes and white porcelain masks. There was one male and two females; one was shorter than Usagi, and the other was quite a few inches taller than Kaiya.

"Wait a second, you're—"

* * *

"Ouch! Yumi, that hurts," Kaiya protested, pouting as she pulled on her scratched leg. The eight-year-old smiled tenderly as she gently took her younger sister's hands away from the small laceration. Smudges of drying blood were smeared all over her knee.

"Kaiya, of course it's going to hurt. That's what cuts do, silly. I'm trying to help it heal so it will stop hurting. Now hold still." Her voice was so gentle, Kaiya felt she had no choice but to give in and let her sister administer the painful medicine that stung like tiny needles seeping into her skin. With glistening eyes she nodded, turning her head as Yumi continued to dress the four-year-old's minor injury.

When she had finished, she gleamed at her little sister, giggling. "See? All better, right?" She had carefully bandaged the small gash, showing her how neatly done it was when she was finished. Kaiya grinned, sniffling as she rubbed her eyes.

"You're the best big sister ever. I love you, Yumi," she told her merrily. The older girl smiled warmly.

"And you're the best little sister ever. I love you too." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Kaiya in a tight hug.

* * *

"Did you finally figure it out?" the oldest girl asked. Kaiya growled as her eyebrows furrowed.

"You again?" she snapped, jumping down from her own branch. "I thought I took care of you before." Their eyes lowered behind their masks.

* * *

"Thought you could give us the slip?" The man's clothes were ripped and his mask was cracked in several places. Kaiya knew that she and Sasuke didn't have the strength left to defend themselves from the three rogues; it seemed like this was the end for both of them. The masked male pulled out kunai, while the older woman pulled out shuriken, and the youngest grabbed a handful of senbons. "It's over, Kaiya. Time to die." Kaiya remembered gripping Sasuke's collar and squeezing her eyes shut as she turned away. The three masked shinobi moved in.

Blood dripped to the ground, sliding down their legs and torsos. Kaiya, who had previously only seen darkness, was now staring at the three rogues behind a golden sphere. It had shielded them from the attack, and instead deflected it back to their assailants. The male fell to his knees with several kunai embedded into his flesh. The two females fell backwards. None of them could move; they just laid there as the golden sphere dissipated.

"What the hell was that?" As Sasuke turned back to Kaiya in question, her head slumped over; she winced from a piercing headache. Sasuke's eyes widened before he turned back to the defeated rogues, then took off into the woods. By then, Kaiya was already unconscious.


	44. The Somber Truth

**Ok, I know I just updated this like two days ago, but I want to hurry up and get these chapters posted. I'll probably update a couple times a week until I finish the story, because I just want to get it over with. Anyway, thanks for reviews, follows, favorites, and just for outright reading the story.**

**Just to clarify, the last chapter DID end in a flashback. Sorry for the confusion. For future reference, the line breaks indicate flashbacks. Maybe I should have said that from the beginning...**

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we were saved by Kabuto-sensei," the masked male explained. "So I guess you thought wrong." Kaiya's eyes widened.

"That traitor?" Kioko and Usagi looked to her in question. "He's a spy for Orochimaru," she clarified. "Naruto told me about that asshole after he and Master Jiraiya came home with Lady Tsunade." She turned back to the rogues. "I suppose there's nothing I can do about that. So what are you three doing here, of all places? Am I supposed to believe this is a coincidence, or have you come to take me to Orochimaru? Or is this for revenge?" The man's eyes narrowed behind his guise.

"Kaiya, how do you know these guys?" Kioko wondered. Kaiya sighed, bowing her head.

"Ryoichi, that guy that kidnapped me and tried to take me to the Sound…well, these guys were there too. Sasuke and I fought them, and I thought that I'd taken care of them. Guess not, though."

"You wanted to know what we're doing here," the woman said. "Well, you could say we're here to take you to Lord Orochimaru _and_ for revenge. However, you are leaving out one major detail." Kaiya frowned in question. "We're not only here for you, but your friends as well." Kaiya's eyes widened in realization; Kioko and Usagi stood their ground.

"So, how'd you all know we'd be here?" Kaiya gripped her kunai tighter. "This was supposed to be a classified mission." The younger spoke next.

"Lord Orochimaru knows more than you think," she answered. "He has eyes everywhere." Kaiya's pupils lowered as she gritted her teeth.

"What does that bastard intend to do with us?" she pressed on angrily. "Doesn't he realize he can't just take our power?"

"He's very aware," the male assured the girls. "Don't you find it strange that he waited six years to come after you again, Kaiya?" Her eyes widened. "As soon as he invaded your home, he knew that there was only one person who could be the host, the only one left in your family—you. For years, he's been developing a device that will absorb a Legend's chakra without fully separating it from the host. Although, the small amount that will remain after the extraction isn't enough to support either the host or the Legend itself. Both will die; its power, however, will be transferable and reusable any way he sees fit."

Kaiya's heart stopped beating. Her breath slowed until her chest wasn't moving. The kunai in her hand slipped through her fingers and clattered to the dirt beside her feet; hot sweat fell down the sides of her face like raindrops.

"There's no way in hell…" Kioko muttered. She and Usagi had just about the same reaction.

"You're lying." Kaiya balled her fists, even more anxious than before to kill them. "Not even someone like Orochimaru could come up with something like that." The oldest female's head tilted slightly. It was extremely frustrating not being able to see their expressions.

"I guess you'll discover the truth soon enough." The woman frowned.

"Hn. Let's get started," the male said, crossing his arms. "I'm growing tired of all this talking."

* * *

"Well, I'm the best big _brother_ ever, right?" Kisho walked into the room, holding out his arms expectantly. His two younger siblings looked up at him as he glared down, waiting for a response. Yumi smiled.

"Ok, fine. You're the best big brother ever. Right, Kaiya?" She turned to her younger sister, who smiled cheekily as she agreed.

"Yeah!" Kisho crossed his arms.

"Well, since that's the case, then who's the best big sibling—Yumi, or me?" he wondered. The twelve-year-old Chunin glared at Yumi smugly. Kaiya's face fell in confusion, and she tapped her small chin in thought.

"I…I can't choose. So that means you're both the best!" Kisho and Yumi shared a look, then began laughing.

"I guess a tie doesn't bother me too much," the oldest decided. Yumi nodded. "And just so you know, you two are the best little sisters in the world." He outstretched his arms again, grabbing both Kaiya and Yumi in a bear hug, knocking all of them down. They giggled as they rolled around the floor of their living room. At that moment, Yasuo and Amaya walked in, shaking their heads at their three children.

"We have news for you three," Amaya said with a grin, placing a hand on her hip. "Stop rolling around for a second." The children obeyed, siting up and giving their parents their full attention.

"What is it, Mommy?" Kaiya asked curiously. Yasuo wrapped his arm around his wife, pulling her closer to him. They both seemed giddy, making Kisho anxious.

"Come on, tell us already." Yasuo chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, son. Well, I guess I'll just come right out and say it: It appears this family isn't complete just yet." Kisho and Yumi shared a look.

"Wait, so you really mean…?" Amaya nodded happily, unable to keep her excitement at bay.

"Yep! We're having another baby!" Kaiya watched her family's enthusiasm.

"I won't be the youngest anymore?" she questioned. Kisho looked down at her, resting a hand on her head. He grinned.

"Nope. Guess you're going to get to pick on someone too, Kaiya," he told her. "Not only that, but you get to love and protect a part of the family with your life as a big sister. It's a pretty big job, ya know. That means you'll have to learn some responsibility." A smile slowly rose on the young girl's face.

"Looks like I have a chance to be the best big sibling now."

* * *

"Go," the male ordered, and the two females jumped into action. He went after Kioko, and the youngest went after Usagi, leaving Kaiya alone with the oldest female. They engaged in taijutsu for a while, but Kaiya was too fast for her. They had anticipated her speed would get the best of them from observing her in their last confrontation, so she decided to use her secret weapon, taught to her by her older brother for a moment such as this.

"Dark Mist!" Making hand signs, she slammed her fist on the ground. From the earth a dark, purple vapor rose, swirling around Kaiya like a tornado until she was completely immersed. She tried to fight her way through it, but as her senses began to fade, she realized she was battling no ordinary mist.

"What the…hell…?" Kaiya fell face-first onto the ground, unconscious.

…

Kaiya's eyes flickered open to reveal the full moon. Her eyes opened wider when she remembered what had happened before she blacked out. _That jutsu…what the hell was it? And if it's in the middle of the night, then that means I've been here for a while. _She looked around wearily. _So where are Usagi and Kioko?_

She tried to stand up, but it was then that she realized she was tied to a tree with thin, tight chakra threads. They stung her skin, sending uncomfortable vibrations throughout her entire body, like small bolts of electricity. It didn't completely immobilize her, but it kept her from moving around as much as she would've liked. _Damn it…_ Kaiya tried to take deep breaths as she surveyed her surroundings. She was thankful when she discovered she was only a few meters from their campsite, farther away from the Earth Country border. She was afraid if things became too hectic the Land of Earth would think they were being attacked and raise their defenses; or worse, come to see what all the fuss was about. But since they were in the Grass Village, she was sure they were safe.

From the Earth shinobi, that is.

Although that was semi-good news, the fact that she—and most likely, her team—had been captured meant that they would soon be on their way to Orochimaru's lair in the Sound Village. Kaiya's eyes lowered. _I knew it was a mistake to make me the leader,_ she thought. _Have I…failed?_

"So, you're awake, huh?" Kaiya lifted her head heavily, only to find that it was swimming far too much for her liking. She felt as if she were on one of Ringo's fishing boats in the middle of crashing waves. She clenched her teeth as a groan escaped her. "Careful. The Dark Mist has a nasty aftereffect when you wake up from it." Kaiya blinked.

"Dark Mist?" she repeated. "What kind of jutsu is that?" By now, Kaiya could recognize the three rogue shinobi's chakra signatures, so she wasn't surprised when she heard the woman's voice but didn't see her. She suddenly appeared in her peripherals, staring down at her behind her stupid, white mask. As she took a step toward her, she growled.

"It's a special genjutsu," she explained. "The vapor surrounds my adversary and puts them in a deep sleep. While they think they're unconscious, they're actually being filled with a toxin that causes their brain to slowly shut down. When they wake up, it's like they've only been out for a moment, but they've been unconscious for several hours. Not only that, but the more the victim moves, the faster the toxins spread. Once the toxin reaches both the brain and the heart, that's when they die." Kaiya closed her eyes, thinking. She had already realized it was hard to move, but her immobilization hadn't come from the chakra strings after all—they'd come from the Dark Mist.

"I see." Taking a deep breath, she asked, "How long does it take for the toxins to spread?" She could hear the smile behind her mask as she answered.

"If you don't move around much, it could take up to four days. In fact, I'm going to ask that you don't move until we get you to Lord Orochimaru. Then it doesn't matter much what you do, because either way, your fate is sealed." Kaiya opened her eyes and glared at her, wishing she could punch that mask right off her face. However, she knew that she should take her warning to heart: if she moved too much, she would die before she could get help, even if she did manage to defeat her three enemies and make her way back to the Leaf. The woman paused for a few moments.

"Speaking of being sealed, I see that you aren't anymore." She pointed to her neck. "Unless, of course, you misplaced it again." Kaiya looked down instinctively, realizing she was talking about her mother's necklace.

"Yeah, so what if I'm not?" she snapped. The masked female crossed her arms. "That's right—I don't need my mother's seal to protect me against Jin's power anymore. I have control of it now." _And I think it's about time I use it, _she told herself. _But first, there's something I need to find out._

"Heh." Kaiya frowned at her chuckle. "You're a pretty impressive, kid. To think that you would be able to control a Legend at your age." Rolling her eyes, Kaiya scoffed.

"So, why don't you stop stalling and just tell me where my teammates are?" she demanded. "That way I can get out of these chakra strings and kick your ass." The masked woman ignored her, turning her back as she stared up at the stars twinkling in the night sky.

"I asked Lord Orochimaru why he didn't wait for you three to find the fourth host before we captured all of you, but it appears he doesn't have any interest in him. The only one he cares about is you, Kaiya." The latter frowned.

"Well, then take me and let my friends go. I'm going to die anyway, right?"

"Right." She let out a deep breath, and for a moment, she almost sounded like a regular person instead of a psychopath. "However, we have orders to capture the other two, since it would be a waste to just let them go when we already have them. Besides, we don't need them tracking us down or alerting reinforcements of our plan." She paused. "It's such a pity that you had to bring your friends into this. If it were up to me, I'd simply let them go; however, we have orders to follow. You, Kaiya Umachi, are the only one we care to see die." Her eyebrows furrowed in shock.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she wondered. "Should I feel honored?" The masked ninja faced her once again.

"Shut up," she commanded, anger forming in her voice. "You of all people are the least deserving of any honor." Kaiya's face hardened.

"Is it because of what I did to you three the last time?" The woman shook her head.

"There's only one encounter we think about when you come to mind," she told her. "It's one we will never forget, because it ruined our lives." Kaiya blinked, her hard countenance faltering slowly.

"Wait a second…this is only the second time I've run into you guys. What the hell are you talking about?" She chuckled lightly, shaking her head.

"You mean to tell me after all this time, you can't even recognize your own—"

_**"Kaiya, use my power now to break free. Talking will get you nowhere…you're dying." **_Before the masked woman could finish her sentence, Kaiya's eyes changed to gold as the dragon appeared on her forearm. She didn't want to have to resort to Jin's power, but if that's what it took to break free and save herself—her teammates—then she would.

"Tell me where my friends are!" Kaiya shouted. Sweat dripped down the rogue's forehead.

_The six-tails…this is what its power is like. So she wasn't lying when she said she could control it._

Jin's chakra burned away the strings of chakra holding her captive, and she jumped into the air, rearing back a fist to punch the girl with. She couldn't move out the way fast enough, so she had no choice but to stand there while Kaiya's fist went straight through her mask. The porcelain façade shattered into pieces as she was thrown back-first into another tree. Her head slumped over, but she was still conscious. Out of the trees came the younger female and the male to aid her, almost instantly.

"Yumi!" the oldest shouted. "Yumi, are you alright?"

Kaiya's eyes widened as her heart caught in her throat.

"Y-Yumi?" she repeated incredulously. Paying her no mind, the two masked rogues checked for serious injuries on their comrade. Kaiya's eyes returned to their verdant hue, and the dragon disappeared. At that moment, she could feel the toxins from the Dark Mist at work, but she chose to ignore the pain; there were more pressing issues at hand for her to worry about. She took several steps back, finding some support on a thick oak. Breathing heavily, her mind reeled in circles as her brain tried to make sense of everything that had been happening.

Just like that, memories started flooding back to the forefront of her mind—things she didn't even think about at the time they were happening. For instance, when she was slipping back into unconsciousness after she killed Ryoichi, and the masked man had found her; Sasuke appeared, but so did the other two who were with the Sound ninja.

_"Where…where is Sasuke?" _

_ "Hopefully dead, just like you're about to be." _

_ "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" _

_ "Wind Style: Funnel Blockade!" _

_ "Are you alright, brother?" _

_ "Yeah. Thanks, Yumi, Yuri. You were just in time." _

Kaiya was barely conscious at the time, so it never occurred to her what was said.

_"Are you alright, brother?"_

_ "Yeah. Thanks, Yumi, Yuri."_

Not only that, but something Kuro told her in their first meeting had also caught her attention: _"They are secret techniques that only your mother and sister know. She developed a special technique for you that she or your sister could use in order to subdue you if needed." _

_ If that's true, then…how the hell did that girl from Oto use those scrolls against me…?! _

_ "Secret Scroll Jutsu: Suppressive Binds!"_

And if that wasn't enough, when she was fully conscious, the oldest girl said something that confirmed what she thought she heard: _"He's probably dead by now. There's no way he escaped Yuri's lightning threads. They can constrain even an experienced Hyuga."_

Yuri.

Yumi.

And their older brother, who could only be one person—no, that was impossible.

But then, there was one last thing she remembered that confirmed her heavy thoughts.

_"What is it, Sasuke?" _

_ "I have to know something, Kaiya. Do you know someone by the name of Kisho, Yumi, and Yuri?" _

_ "Those are…those are my brother's and sisters' names. Do you know them?" _

_ "I… No. I just heard their names somewhere, and I was wondering if you knew, since you seem to have connections." _

So Sasuke lied to her? She knew it was only to protect her. She probably wouldn't have believed him even if he told her the truth, which he more than likely guessed. There's no way Sasuke would know her siblings' names unless he heard them somewhere, and since the Leaf villagers never spoke of them, and since it was only a day after they had faced the three rogue shinobi, there could only be one explanation…

Sweat began to pour down Kaiya's brow in buckets; her body was shaking, and cold shivers traveled up and down her spine. Her eyes were wide and frightened. There was no way in hell that she could be right about them.

_They work for Orochimaru. No one's body other than Father's was found._

She had to face reality. There was no avoiding the truth that was practically slapping her in the face.

"I-impossible…" Kaiya whispered, her lips quivering. She stared at the ground, afraid to lift her eyes up to the three ninjas who were all now standing and facing her. Breathing heavily, the female tilted her head; Kaiya was now able to see her entire face. _It took her long enough to figure out…_

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other face-to-face, hasn't it…sister?" Tears swelled in Kaiya's eyes; she squeezed them shut as she backed further against the tree she was leaning on.

"No, this isn't real. It can't be you. You're supposed to be dead!" The three siblings looked at each other, before Kisho and Yuri discarded their masks. They threw them to the ground, and they shattered into pieces, just like Kaiya's reality.

"Now who gave you that idea?" Kisho wondered. Kaiya finally had enough courage to take a look at their real faces, and she lifted her head. More tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the dirt and sweat presently there. It was like waking up to find that her most terrifying nightmare was in fact real.

In the place of the smile her loving brother once held was a deep frown, full of disappointment and resentment. It was identical to the look Itachi gave Sasuke after seeing him five years later. The same was true for her sisters.

"I can't believe you three are alive." Kaiya's voice was shaky and breathless, barely audible. "This has to be a dream." Kisho scoffed, clenching his fists as he inched forward.

"Dream?" he reiterated bitterly. "So you think you're in a dream?" He began laughing maniacally, and Kaiya turned away, warm tears sliding down her cheeks. "Well, if you think you're asleep, don't worry. You'll soon be opening your eyes in the afterlife!" He made hand seals. "Foolish little sister…you have the audacity to cry to my face after all these years? You're pathetic." He took a deep breath. "Ninja Art—" She closed her eyes, awaiting her fate.

But it never came.


	45. Sibling Rivalry

After a few seconds, Kaiya decided to open her eyes again, surprised to see Yumi and Yuri holding him back. Yumi held his wrists apart, and Yuri was blocking his path to Kaiya.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Kisho?" Yumi scolded. "Do you realize what Lord Orochimaru will do if you kill her? She's the prize he's been hunting for years. We finally have her, and now we can be free. Don't mess this up."

"Yeah," Yuri agreed. "We can't afford to lose her this time."

Kaiya couldn't believe what she was seeing. To think that the big sister she'd always looked up to, and the little sister she never had a chance to watch grow up, not to mention her only brother and oldest sibling that she was so fond of…they were all working for the man who killed their father. All this time, when she thought they were dead.

As if just noticing Kaiya's presence, her sisters turned to her.

"Hn…you managed to break your binds and all you can do is stand there and stare at us with that pitiful expression? Guess you're not much of a threat without your boyfriend," Yumi taunted frigidly. Kaiya balled her hands into fists on either side of her body. Her breathing hastened as she fought the tears that stung her eyes. The two girls let go of their brother, taking a step back. They all stared at her, and she couldn't take the glares. She lowered her head. _This is the way everyone used to stare at Naruto when we were kids. People used to look at me too, when my father died. But they eventually stopped. I had forgotten how bad it made me feel…_

Kaiya took a deep breath, meeting Kisho's eyes. To her surprise, he didn't look away. Much like her, he resembled their father: short, light, brown locks that sat messily over his head; deep, green eyes that bore a resemblance to the grass of a well-watered field; a handsome, structured face. But unlike their father, he was wearing a heavy, icy scowl that marred his otherwise striking features. His fists clenched.

"I want to know something." She lowered her eyes for a moment, then looked back up at her siblings, who seemed ready to attack at any moment. "You look like you hate me," she noted. "But…at the same time, you don't seem angry at me. If you really wanted me dead, wouldn't you be furious?" Kisho's eyes lowered.

"Since you'll be dead soon, I suppose there's no harm in telling you. We all hate you," he said through clenched teeth. "Yumi, Yuri, and I…we all despise your very existence. And not just you—we all hate Mother and Father and the Leaf Village as well. For seven years we've been tortured by Orochimaru, and not one of our comrades came to rescue us. No one batted an eyelash when we disappeared. All they cared about was the precious host of the six-tailed Legend. You said you thought we were dead. The truth is, we wish we were."

His voice was sharp and dejected, the complete opposite of how Kaiya remembered it. He was usually calm and quiet, never raising his voice at anyone for any reason. She had no trouble detecting all the pain and sense of abandonment he'd been holding all those years.

"So Orochimaru kidnapped all of you and forced you to work for him?" Kisho nodded curtly, closing his eyes.

"He told us what he desired—our little sister, the host of the phoenix—and that since he didn't find you, he was going to keep us until he did. Of course, he couldn't go back to the Leaf after the attack, knowing by then that Konoha had heightened its security around you. He promised that if we helped bring you to him, he'd let us go. At first, Yumi and I refused. We knew that our parents would never forgive us for betraying our own sister, especially for a rogue ninja. Besides, we thought that they'd stop at nothing to get their children back; we just knew they were coming to save us. So for a year, we stayed locked away, being tortured every day as we waited for our village to send reinforcements to find and rescue us. However…that day never came. After that, Kabuto-sensei appeared before us and offered compensation: If we trained under Orochimaru and did what he wanted, when the host was captured, he would set us free. We'd given up being rescued at that point, so we quickly agreed." Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed. "As the oldest, I had to do what I felt was best for Yumi and Yuri."

Kaiya was heartbroken at her brother's words. She bit her bottom lip. "The ANBU told me that you were all dead," she stated. "I've always wondered why they didn't investigate further, since there was no evidence of your deaths—not bodies or blood. I never did understand why they gave up so easily." Kisho sighed, averting his eyes to the tree behind her.

"Maybe they didn't want to step into Orochimaru's territory," he figured. "He's a dangerous man, after all." The world around Kaiya was shifting back and forth violently. She was caught in a hurricane of truth and what she had believed to be the truth. "It's all because of you that we were robbed of our freedom, and with you, we can get it back again. We'll never be the same thanks to that _damn_ Legend inside of you. When you're gone, all of our problems will disappear—our heartache, our pain. And if you're wondering why we don't seem angry, it's because we stopped being angry at you long ago. You were only a child, so it's not like you could have come after us." Kaiya's eyes lowered. "We just want you dead because we won't be captives anymore. It's true, we hate all of you from the Leaf—but all of our anger is directed towards the snake that took us away."

"If you're finished talking, we'll be capturing you now," Yumi cut in. She threw a shuriken, and Kaiya was so distracted thinking about what she had just learned that she didn't even notice it scraped across her face, until warm blood trickled down her cheek.

Kaiya's hand slowly reached up and touched her face lightly, wiping the blood away from her fresh wound. She looked up at her siblings with an indistinct expression, lowering her arm to her side again. The three tightened their grip on the weapons they were holding, unsure of what she was going to do next. Her eyes glinted with vengeance as her stomach squirmed.

What Orochimaru did to her father was unforgiveable. What he did to Sasuke and the Third Hokage was unbearable. But keeping her siblings hostage and turning them against her…that was undeniably strike three. Now, it was war.

"I…I can't make up for what happened to you." Tears rimmed the bottom of Kaiya's eyes, but they didn't fall. She bowed her head. "But at the very least, let me make up for it. I'll take you home," she promised. "I'll get you away from him. I won't let him hurt you anymore." Kisho chuckled darkly, shaking his head.

"What the hell makes you think we'd go back to the place that left us for dead?" he asked her. "Besides…if you really want to make up for our suffering, just go to Orochimaru." Her eyes widened. "Your death will give us liberty. Just give up whatever dream you have of things ever going back to the way they were back then." Yumi nodded.

"He's right, Kaiya," she agreed. "Even if we could escape Orochimaru's clutches, we would never return to Konoha. Especially not with you." _What does she mean _if_ they could escape?_ Kaiya wondered.

Yumi had always been the most beautiful girl in the world to Kaiya, resembling their mother. She was tall, slender, and poised. Her movements were always graceful, her smile always soft, and her bright, hazel eyes always kind. She had long, reddish-brown hair that was always kept in a high ponytail, even now. Her bangs draped along the right side of her forehead delicately, and longer strange of hair framed her face, stopping at her chin.

Yuri, who was about nine, had short, dark brown hair to her shoulders in a low ponytail and the same hazel eyes as her oldest sister. Though she was young, her expression was rigid, so that she looked much older than she really was. Her eyes reflected the pain and misery that a nine-year-old should never have to know.

Looking at them now, it was like they were completely different people.

Kaiya closed her eyes, a small breeze blowing through her loose hair. "I became strong for you," she whispered after a few moments. "I trained hard so that I could avenge you. What I don't understand is why…why are you siding with someone like him?!" Her voice rose as she clenched her fists. Yumi's eyes narrowed. "Do you think my life was easy? I had to live the past seven years behind a barrier. Everything in my life was planned in order to keep me 'safe', but really I was only a bird in a cage, being watched by the uppers in the village. I continually questioned whether someone was around because they cared about me, or because they were assigned to watch me. I felt alone for the longest time, and I wanted to just turn my back on it all and run away. The only thing that kept me going was the opportunity to avenge you! Orochimaru killed my—_our_—father, and up until now I thought he had killed you too."

The three rogues eyed her meticulously. Their expressions were unreadable.

_Father is…dead? No, she's lying._

"What do you mean Father is dead?" the oldest wondered. Kaiya gritted her teeth, tired of all the talking.

"Orochimaru killed him that night!" she shouted angrily, slashing her arm in front of her. "Mother, she was never found. I don't know where she could be, and now I'm not sure what to think—whether she's alive, or dead. All I know is that our family was torn apart because of me, and I take full responsibility. So I won't try to change your mind about hating me. There's nothing I can do to take away the pain I've caused you. I just want to know why you would give your life to serving that bastard. You're free now—why can't you leave?"

Yumi's eyes seemed to soften, only for a moment. "I…" She turned to Yuri and Kisho with a nod.

"Within the year we were captured, we tried to escape—once," Kisho explained. "But we were recaptured. At that time, Yuri was only two; Orochimaru knew that we would never leave her behind to flee. He took advantage of that, separating us and giving her this." He turned to Yuri, who nodded. Kaiya blinked in question. The nine-year-old pushed down her collar to reveal a dark, circular mark on her right shoulder.

A curse mark.

"He made sure that we could never leave him again, unless we wanted our little sister to die." Yumi sighed. "Instead of giving us all curse marks—knowing that we would oppose him even then—he gave one to our baby sister. Kisho and I had no choice but to comply then. And we've been in bondage ever since."

A seeping anger boiled inside Kaiya like she'd never felt before. It was like Jin was trying to break out of her body and destroy everything. Her insides burned with hatred for Orochimaru. It was even worse than the time with Ryoichi.

Was this what Sasuke felt towards Itachi?

Yuri covered her mark, looking at Kaiya's changed expression bemused. Yumi growled.

"Wipe that scowl off your face! We had to suffer because of _you_! It's your fault! If you had been at home that night, we would be with our parents right now in the village. You're the object of our misery, and I'll see that you die for it!" Kaiya bit her lip so hard blood stained her teeth. She trembled as her eyebrows knit together.

"Then kill me yourselves!" she yelled back. "I'll only accept dying at your hands. Otherwise, you can forget it. I'm going to get my friends the hell out of here, even if I have to rip you to shreds." Kaiya breathed deeply, the anger inside of her causing Jin's chakra to stir violently within her.

All she wanted to do was hug her brother and sisters, bring them back home. But the path they had chosen was clear—and so was hers. If she wanted to get out of this alive, she was left with no choice but to fight them. Maybe even to the death.

Kaiya's irises changed from green to gold, and a burst of chakra exploded, knocking Yumi, Yuri, and Kisho several yards back. She stepped away from the tree, which was now leaning over from the force of the phoenix's chakra. Her forearm burned as the dragon imprint returned to the surface of her skin. She waited for her siblings to stand; when they did, they pulled out their weapons.

"You can't escape your fate, Kaiya. You're going to die. There's nowhere you can run." Kaiya's eyes lowered at Yuri's words, and the chakra swirling around her intensified.

"I'm not running anymore," she declared brusquely. "Don't talk about my fate like you control it!" Kisho gritted his teeth.

"The power of darkness will overcome the light. Hatred is stronger than forgiveness in this world! You can't win, little sister, no matter how hard you try." Kaiya's eyes widened slightly; they threw shuriken, kunai, and senbons only to have Jin's chakra deflect it. Kaiya clenched her fists.

_"Those burdened with great power eventually become bitter, and they stray farther and farther from their goals in order to satisfy an emptiness that can never be filled. Are you fully prepared to walk that path?"_

_"Your choices are these: Use my power for revenge, destroy Orochimaru, and be consumed by hatred; or, choose forgiveness and be set free from the chains of vengeance. The path that carries on from revenge is empty and only leads to corruption, and in the end, death; but the path of forgiveness leads to justice and liberation. This is the path stained with light—the path your father paved for you."_

_ "If you want to use my power, you must do so with a pure heart. The Will of Fire is a road of peace and love, protecting what is precious to you with transparent resolve. It is not an easy path to take…not even your father reached the end; he could not fulfill his dream of seeing the world come to peace before his passing—all because of the hatred in Orochimaru. The phoenix is the symbol of peace and justice, not destruction and animosity. If you walk the path of darkness, I will destroy you."_

_ "If my father paved that road, then I'll walk it. I'll walk the dark path of power and shed light upon it. Not only that, but I'll complete his journey, and I'll guide others towards that goal of true peace. That is now…my ninja way!"_

She took in a deep breath, relaxing. The golden chakra around her no longer swirled around violently. "As long as there is hate in this world, there will be darkness," Kaiya said, her eyes narrowing. "But…there will also be light. I'll be a beacon of that light and shed hope." Her face hardened. "Evil will never triumph, as long as there is one person with pure resolve to stop it. And that one person…is me!"

The last thing she wanted to do was take a member of her family's life—especially when she just discovered they were alive—but she couldn't afford to lose this fight. Not when she promised she would complete her father's path.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A giant ball of fire raced towards Yuri, who had been separated from Yumi and Kisho. Her eyes widened, and she wasn't fast enough to move out of the way or make a counterattack in time.

When the blaze died, the youngest Umachi was doubled over in pain, but still alive. _Damn it!_ Kaiya's eyes widened, then lowered. _That's right…the same thing happened when I attacked Ryoichi, _she remembered.

"You were right," Kaiya told them, trying not to worry herself with questions about if she could defeat them without killing them. "It's my fault you turned out like this. But that only makes it my responsibility to make things right." They were strong; their power was in their collaboration. If she wanted to win this battle, she was going to have to use Jin's chakra to keep them separated so that she could end it quickly. The results might be catastrophic, just like with Ryoichi. But at least she had control over it this time.

"Just how the hell do you plan on doing that?" Kisho questioned bitterly. "Are you going to kill us? That will solve nothing."

He was right. Before Kaiya could reply, she heard a chirping sound somewhere in the near distance. She frowned. _Is that…no, it can't be. There's no way—_

Just as she thought, a blue burst of lightning cut the tree Kisho was standing beside in half with ease, his arm plowing straight into the younger man's back. His eyes widened as he let out a bloodcurdling scream, his entire body igniting with electricity. When Kakashi withdrew his hand, Kisho's head drooped over, blood splattering out of his mouth like a faucet of running water, landing in a puddle at his feet. His back was also covered in blood, his kimono torn apart to reveal the deep, severe wound to his heart. Kakashi took several steps back as Kisho fell to his knees, staring at Kaiya with a far off look. She wasn't even sure he knew that he was looking right at her.

"Damn…you," he heaved, before falling flat on his face. Kaiya's heart began to beat wildly; her breathing intensified as she stared down at her lifeless brother.

"K-Kakashi…" Kaiya stammered, staring up at her silver-headed guardian. He briefly glanced at her before turning to her sisters. He glared at them dangerously with his Sharingan.

"I had a feeling you weren't done with her," he remarked. "It wasn't hard to figure out that Orochimaru knew the location of the fourth host, just as we did. He's been doing his research, after all. However, we do our research as well." _What?_ "It seems Orochimaru used this opportunity to try and capture Kaiya, along with the four- and five-tails, like he did in the Forest of Death. I didn't trust Kaiya and her team would be able to handle you alone; I was sure you were more prepared for them after your first encounter in the Final Valley."

Yumi gritted her teeth, a snarl marring her flawless face. "You bastard," she muttered. "You were planning to corner us here, weren't you?"

"Well, that's not entirely true. I was actually planning on it being Orochimaru. But I'll settle for you, Kisho, and Yuri. I've been waiting to see the three of you for seven years." Kaiya's eyes widened.

No, that wasn't true. If that were so, then Kakashi and the others would've had to know that they—

"You knew." Kaiya shook, her eyes full of fear. She looked at her guardian with disbelief. "All this time, you knew about them, didn't you? You knew they were alive." Kakashi turned, showing her a guilty expression. He nodded, letting out a sigh.

"Yes," he answered. "The ANBU investigated everything after the night your father died—including the disappearances of the rest of your family. With the evidence we gathered, we concluded that Amaya, Kisho, Yumi, and Yuri were still alive, but in the hands of Orochimaru. There wasn't much we could do after that. Orochimaru has at least a hundred hideouts scattered across different lands. We figured they would end up as experiments or prisoners to lure you sometime in the future." Kaiya was about to ask another question, but Kakashi already knew what she was going to say.

"It was proposed that we name them all casualties to keep you from hunting them down when you were older," he explained. "We were trying to protect you, Kaiya. On top of the information being highly classified, I didn't want to make you more miserable than you already were. What I wasn't aware of, however, was that they were subordinates of Orochimaru. It wasn't until Ronin and I found you and Sasuke at the Final Valley that we realized this. Sasuke told Ronin everything, and that's when we knew that they were going to attempt to capture you again. We told your team that you were all hosts so that when this day came, you would protect each other without fearing to use your power or without knowing the reason. This mission was solely to corner them—and end them. Of course, we were hoping Orochimaru would be accompanying them. But of course, he isn't."

No.

Tears flooded down Kaiya's face as she shook her head. "No!" she shouted. "I won't let you kill them, Kakashi. I won't!" He sighed, lowering his head. His eyes never strayed from Yumi and Yuri.

"Listen to me, Kaiya." She could tell by his tone that he was completely serious and wouldn't take any crap from her or anyone else. "These missions are never easy to carry out. However, I was assigned to safeguard you and your teammates. I'm not going to let personal feelings get in the way of this mission—or my duty as your guardian. Do I have to repeat to you the shinobi rules? A ninja mustn't show emotion or attachment on the battlefield, and traitors must be put to death. This is the harsh reality we live in." Kaiya trembled as she clenched her fists, bowing her head in defeat. "I know what they mean to you, but they aren't the same people you remember. They've been brainwashed to hate you, and they'll stop at nothing to ensure your death. I told you that I'd always protect you…and I intend to keep that promise, no matter what."

"…" Not sure what to say at this point, Kaiya turned away. Taking her lack of a response as a sign to continue, Kakashi's hand—still ignited with the Chidori—lifted towards Yumi. The latter raised her arms.

"You're not the only one who can use lightning-style, Copy Ninja," she snarled, making hand signs. "Lightning Style: Threaded Bolts!" Kakashi's eyes widened, but thanks to his Sharingan and battle experience, he was able to avoid being hit by the swift attack. However, it served as a good distraction for Yuri to attack an undefended Kaiya. She charged her older sister, and while she was doing so, her body began to change form. Her skin turned disgustingly dark and her eyes resembled a serpent's; her hair grew long and wild, and fangs grew out of her mouth. She was turning into an ugly beast.

Kaiya jumped back quickly, but when she landed, she was shocked to see Yuri right beside her. _She's unbelievably fast now. She can keep up with Jin's speed…_

"I'll make sure you join our brother in the afterlife!" the little girl roared. Kaiya tried to kick her in the chest, but she caught her leg in midair. Her eyes widened as she tried to break loose from her little sister's death grip but couldn't. Yuri swatted at the captured Kaiya with a clawed hand, ripping her face, as well as her shirt, all the way down to her sternum; the force caused Kaiya to fly into a tree, and her head snapped back as blood was thrust from her mouth. She sunk to the ground, her head slumped over.

With a lightning bolt in her right hand, Yumi faced Kakashi. It slowly morphed into a sledgehammer. "Lightning Style: Thor's Hammer!"

Seconds passed, but nothing happened. Kaiya managed to lift her head with great effort, just in time to see Usagi slam Yuri into Yumi, throwing them back into another tree. Kaiya could do nothing but stare with bulked eyes as her teammates appeared before her. Relief flooded inside of her, but she was too numb to feel it.

"U-Usagi, Kioko…" she whispered, blood flowing from her left cheek all the way down to her chin. They, along with Kakashi, approached her swiftly. Kakashi lowered himself to the ground, surveying her injuries. Sweat dripped down his brow. "K-Kaka…" Kaiya choked on her blood as it continuously spilled both out of her mouth and into it. Jin's chakra was the only thing that saved her from completely being ripped apart by Yuri with her activated curse mark, although it did little to stop the Dark Mist's toxins from spreading throughout her bloodstream. Kakashi closed his left eye, lowering his right. She'd almost been blown straight through the thick trunk as if it were nothing.

"Don't speak," he ordered, resting a hand on her knee. He tried pulling her to her feet, but she toppled over, so he set her back on the ground. _Damn…with her like this, she won't be able to move on her own. I'm going to have to finish this quickly._

Usagi and Kioko stood on either one of their teammate's sides, ready to defend her if necessary. They had a few scrapes and bruises; their clothes were torn in several places, and their hair was loose around their shoulders—evidence that fights had indeed taken place when they'd separated. However, Kaiya had no idea how they were able to escape. They looked like they were barely able to stand themselves.

After a few moments, Yuri and Yumi struggled to their feet, exasperated as ever. Blood dripped down Yumi's temple, while Yuri's sleeve was torn, revealing a large gash in her left arm. She'd reverted back to her human state; both were breathing heavily.

"Yuri, take care of the girls," Yumi instructed quietly. "I'll kill Kakashi for what he did to our brother." The youngest nodded.

"Ok." Yumi nodded, giving them the signal to separate. She made the same jutsu that was interrupted before, heading straight for the Copy Ninja. Kakashi's eye lowered.

"She's coming," Usagi warned Kioko. The latter nodded, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I've got this. You go help Kakashi-sensei." Her pupils changed from silver to white; she made hand seals. While she stood in front of Kaiya to protect her, Usagi rushed to aid Kakashi against Yumi. Taking a deep breath, Kioko shouted, "Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral!" Snowflakes began to fall over Yuri, and she stopped. Holding out her hand as she looked up, her eyes widened as the snowflakes began sprouting into flowers of ice wherever they touched her.

"What the—" She tried breaking the flowers, but more grew in their place. Kaiya squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to watch the end result. When Yuri's screams were silenced, Kaiya turned to her teammate.

"Kioko…" She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Kaiya," she apologized. "Ronin-sensei told us their true identities and the true nature of this mission before you arrived for the briefing." Kaiya blinked in question. "When we were separated, Usagi and I fought our opponents one-on-one, but we were each placed in a genjutsu so that they could easily bring us to the Sound Village; then, they joined up to do the same to you. Kakashi-sensei found us and released the genjutsu, going on ahead to save you. We knew all along that we'd have to do this. We prepared ourselves for the worst. We just don't want you to hate us."

Kaiya's breathing staggered as she processed everything that was happening. "…" She honestly didn't know what to think at this point. The truth was, she was wearing herself out just trying to stay conscious. She loved her siblings even though they hated her, and she loved her teammates—her friends—and the man who had taken care of her in her father's place. But who did she love most? Whose life was more important to her? Who couldn't she stand losing more?

She'd already lost her siblings once. To lose them again would devastate her. But…to lose the people she'd grown so close to, the people who protected her with their lives every day… That was far worse.


	46. A Secret Awakened

Kakashi and Yumi fought lightning-style to lightning-style, until the silver-headed Jonin had worn himself out with his jutsu. He stopped, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down his brow profusely. Though she was tired also, Yumi had far more chakra at her disposal. She smirked.

"Well, well," she taunted. "Look at what the great Kakashi of the Sharingan is reduced to… How pathetic. If it weren't for that Sharingan, you would've died a long time ago." Kakashi frowned underneath his mask, watching as Yumi raised her arm. "Now…I'll kill you for taking my brother away from me, and then I'll recapture the hosts and take them to Lord Orochimaru." She took a deep breath. "Wind Style: Air Bullets!" Kakashi didn't have enough stamina to move out of the way quickly enough, and he definitely didn't have much in him for a counterattack. Luckily, he didn't need one.

"Dark Shadow Lightning!" Yumi's eyes widened as she felt a sting in her arm. Her jutsu dissipated before it reached Kakashi, and he silently let out a breath of relief. Usagi appeared beside him, lifting up her arms for another jutsu.

"Usagi…" Kakashi heaved. She smirked.

"You saved my life, Kakashi-sensei. I'm going to return the favor now." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Anyone who endangers my comrades and my friends will not be shown mercy." Yumi, though she was bleeding heavily, managed a laugh.

"Do you honestly think I fear a child?" she uttered. "One born and raised in the Leaf is no threat to me." Usagi's smile widened.

"Then it's a good thing I was born and raised in Kumo." Yumi frowned, but not before being elbowed in the abdomen and thrown backwards. She summersaulted a few yards before rolling to a stop. "Since I didn't have the chance to use my recent training in the Third Exam against Kaiya, I guess using it now against her sister will have to do." Usagi made hand seals, then held out her palms toward Yumi, who was struggling to her feet. "Violet Mist!"

A web of violet lightning shot out of her palms, engulfing the rogue ninja. She cried out as the electricity flowed through her body like a stream. Unable to move, she collapsed.

_I'm positive she's not using the four-tails, _Kakashi told himself. _Yet her chakra was a different color just now…I've never seen violet lightning. And the intensity of that jutsu…she was taught well._

But Usagi wasn't finished yet. "Lightning Style: Violet Thunderclap!" She slammed her palms together.

An incredibly massive lightning bolt with the same purple hue shot down from the sky, plowing into the forest floor and exploding. Debris of dirt, rocks, and trees scattered everywhere, and Kakashi was thrown to the ground from the impact.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kioko rushed out to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, Kioko," he assured her, sitting up. "Don't worry." She helped him stand to his feet, though he stumbled slightly from overusing his Sharingan. In order to keep from having to spend another week in the hospital, he placed his headband over his left eye. "Though at the moment, I don't think I have much chakra I can spare." The black-haired teen nodded, escorting him to Kaiya's side. However, before they were able to reach her, something happened.

"Ninja Art: Dark Paralysis Jutsu!" Kioko and Kakashi froze, unable to move. They fell to their knees, eyes widened. Kisho staggered up to them, still bleeding from the wound Kakashi dealt him earlier.

_What's going on?_ Kioko wondered. _I can't move…it feels like genjutsu, but this isn't an illusion._

_**"It is a genjutsu,"**_ the five-tails confirmed. _**"It's a special technique that places the victim in a paralyzed state, yet doesn't place them in an illusion. Instead, you're stuck in the place you were when the jutsu was cast. In this case, escorting Kakashi to Kaiya's side."**_

_So we're basically frozen in time?_

_**"It appears that way." **_

Because they were in a genjutsu, they had no idea what was going on outside of their minds. That meant that both Kaiya and Usagi were in danger by whoever cast the jutsu. _But who could it have been…?_

Usagi knew there was no way Yumi could've survived her last attack. She almost killed Haru with it, but he escaped in time. Even so, it managed to injure him enough to stop training for a day. Yumi was neither fast enough nor strong enough at the moment to withstand it. It was over.

Or so she thought.

Having had no mind of what happened just moments earlier with Kakashi and Kioko, Usagi let out a surprised gasp as someone grabbed the back of her throat fiercely. Her eyes trailed behind her, but she couldn't move her head to see the face of the one who was grasping her. However, she didn't need to, because she'd already guessed.

"I thought Kakashi-sensei took you down," she said through clenched teeth. "There's no way you could still be alive after a direct hit like that." Kisho chuckled behind her, tightening his grip. A strained breath escaped Usagi's lips.

"Orochimaru is the king of forbidden techniques," he replied with a snarky grin. "Didn't you guys do your research?" Kisho's eyes lowered. "Looks like things aren't going to get any better for you." Usagi closed her eyes.

_"My name is Usagi. My past is unknown, and I suppose my goal is to find it." _She gritted her teeth.

_That's right…I still have something I must do. I must find out who I am, where I came from. There's no way I'm going to die here, like this._

* * *

"Danzo requests an audience with you, Captain." The officer closed his eyes behind his porcelain mask. "I've already been given the orders to make arrangements for everything. It seems that he intends to move forward whether you accept the assignment or not." The masked ANBU captain sighed, lowering his head in understanding. Tears were in his eyes, but none fell. His red pupils lifted to his older friend and ex-teammate in the bear mask.

"Thank you, Ronin," he said with a bow. "I'll make sure to meet with him right away." Removing his mask slowly, Ronin looked down at the thirteen-year-old.

"I know how hard this is for you, Itachi. I can only imagine the burden put on your shoulders. If there's anything you would like me to do—regulation or not—I will." Itachi closed his eyes for a moment.

"There is one thing you can do for me," he decided. The former-Cloud ninja nodded. "You were informed about the Legends and their hosts, correct?"

"Yes," Ronin answered. "What about them?"

"It appears that Kaiya isn't the only host in our village." Ronin's eyes widened.

"W-what?! But how do you know that?" There was an eerie silence that lingered in the ANBU chambers where the two conversed. It was a windy night, causing branches of the many large trees scattered throughout the village to sway back and forth weightily; a few of them tapped on the high window of the room.

"Her mother is a member of the Kurushima clan, but she was brought here from Kiri, because her father is a member of the Leaf," Itachi explained. "Not only that, but he was a member of the Uchiha clan." Sweat dripped down the officer's brow.

"Was?" Itachi nodded, closing his eyes again.

"Before his death, he asked me to protect her and her mother. However, with this final mission, I'm afraid I can no longer keep that promise. But I know someone who can." Ronin nodded in understand.

"You want me to take them somewhere safe," he figured.

"Only Lord Third knows of her identity; no other higher-ups have been given information on anything more than her presence in the village. Her mother, Nanami, lives alone with her, and not even anyone in the clan, other than me and her father, know of her existence. Since Danzo couldn't get his hands on Kaiya, thanks to Ringo and Kakashi, and also the Third, he has his eyes set on the four-tails' host. He won't stop looking until he finds her, which is why I've made arrangements for her to live in the Hidden Cloud."

"Wait a second…the Cloud?!" Ronin frowned. "You're putting her in enemy territory? Don't you know what they'll do once they have her in their hands?" Itachi sat down on the mantle of the unused fireplace, and Ronin calmed himself down before doing the same. The two didn't look at each other for a long time, before Itachi spoke again.

"An old relative of Nanami lives in Kumo," he informed Ronin. "He was originally a member of the Leaf, but he disbanded many years ago. He has close ties with both the Umachi and the Kurushima, so he'll be able to train her well. As for her mother, Zen will be the one to decide what measures to take concerning her. Also, Danzo won't be able to get to her there. Since you were born in Kumo, I figured you'd have the best time getting through." Ronin closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"Can you tell me a little about her?" he wondered. Itachi finally looked up at his nineteen-year-old officer.

"There isn't much to tell. Her name is Usagi; she'll be seven soon. Even though she's only half an Uchiha, she has almost all of the physical attributes. She's intelligent for her age, and I have a feeling she's going to make an outstanding shinobi one day." For the first time in a while, the Uchiha smiled.

"I see." Ronin chuckled. Then, something caught his attention. "Since she's both Uchiha and Kurushima, the branch of the Uchiha clan…do you think she'll be able to awaken the Sharingan?" he questioned. Itachi's eyes lowered; the sad look returned.

"It's hard to say at this point," he answered. "But that's why she must be separated from all she knows and never told of her past. For her own protection, she can never know who she truly is." Ronin's eyebrows knit together. The tapping on the window seemed to get louder as time passed.

"She's going to have memories of her life in the village, even if they are vague," he pointed out. "It's not like they can be erased so that she can start over." Ronin's look of doubt lifted when he caught a twinkling in Itachi's eyes. "No…tell me you're not going to—"

"Nanami must forget as well. It would be too painful a past to burden them with. The only one I want to remember what's about to happen is Sasuke, so that he can atone for my sins in the future." Ronin stood to his feet and clenched his fists. He shook his head violently as he stood before his comrade, his friend.

"Itachi, I can't let you do this!" he protested. "I can't let you ruin their lives."

"I'm trying to save their lives, Ronin. I was hoping you of all people would understand." Tears came to Ronin's eyes as he broke down, lowering his head.

"Why does it have to be you, Itachi?" he cried. "Why do you have to be the one to do all of this? First Yasuo-sensei, and now…" The shorter teenager rested a hand on his teammate's shoulder.

"I will do everything in my power to protect this village, to give my younger brother, Kaiya, and everyone else a future of peace—I will follow my sensei's example. I will not let my clan be the cause of a war." Wiping his eyes, Ronin nodded. "Please take Nanami and Usagi out of the village while I meet with Danzo."

"Of course. Goodbye, Itachi." The latter bowed his head.

"Farewell, friend."

* * *

Usagi clenched her fists tightly. She was the last one standing; if she died, they all died. _No,_ she thought. _I will protect my friends. I am a Leaf shinobi…I won't let my comrades die—and I won't die, either!_

Something pulsed inside of her head. It was a strange sensation, one she couldn't explain. It was an alien feeling, one she'd never felt before. The pressure was immense, the urge to break free and protect the people she cherished suddenly stronger than ever. She opened her eyes slowly, shocked at what happened next.

Her eyes felt different somehow, and so she lifted her hand to touch her face. She gasped— though it hurt because of Kisho's death grip on her neck—when she saw her own chakra flowing throughout her arm. _What the hell is this?_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kisho wondered, turning her around and taking hold of the front of her neck. His eyes widened and he threw her down when he caught sight of her face. Usagi's pupils dilated when she glanced at the missing-nin standing before her.

She could see his chakra networks channeling chakra throughout his entire body. Though, it looked like he didn't have very much left. _His chakra is purple,_ she noted, breathing heavily from the shock. _But how is it possible that I can see it? And why is he looking at me like that?_

After a few moments, Kisho seemed to relax, taking in a deep breath. He face twisted into an evil smile.

"I would have never guessed there would be another Uchiha out there," he said. "By the look on your face, you didn't either." Usagi blinked in question.

"Tch. Uchiha?" He nodded. Usagi lowered her gaze, trying to process anything in her past that could have led to this, but nothing added up. It was like she couldn't remember anything before the age of seven. It was like her childhood started from that point, and the only thing she could remember was Zen and being targeted by Orochimaru before coming to the Leaf, but nothing before that. "I'm an…Uchiha?" she murmured to herself. It was one of the few times Usagi had shown just how vulnerable she really was.

Now that he'd gotten over the shock, Kisho grabbed Usagi again, this time by her collar. He lifted her into the air, smiling. "The fact that you managed to awaken the Sharingan does little to help your situation," he told her. "You probably don't even know how to use it. But at least you figured out who you were before you died…now you can join the rest of your clan in the afterlife!" He pulled out a kunai, aiming for her neck. Usagi's eyes widened in fear.

_I…don't want to die. I can't die!_

Deep inside of her, a dark, blue chakra stirred. Before she realized what was happening, Kisho was lying on his back. She could see that his chakra flow had completely stopped; he was covered in blood. Breathing heavily, Usagi dropped to her knees, tears running down her face. She grabbed at the dirt beneath her palms, staring at the dark, heavy chakra that was now depleting back to its original place within her Legend's cage. Once she caught her breath, she made her way to Kakashi and Kioko. Seeing that their chakra was disrupted, she concluded they were in a genjutsu.

"Release." Kioko and Kakashi fell forward onto all fours, sweat dripping down their brows. "Are you alright?" Kioko looked up, wearing the same expression of surprise that she'd seen on Kisho.

"U-Usagi!" She pointed at her teammate, catching Kakashi's attention as well. He lowered his eye. _Impossible…_ "Just what the hell happened while we were in that genjutsu?" Kioko wondered. Usagi closed her eyes.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she replied. "But enough about me. We need to take Kaiya back to the village." The other two agreed, approaching Kaiya slowly. It seemed she was halfway unconscious, and with Usagi's awakened eyes, she was able to confirm her condition. "Her chakra is low, but stable. It's her external wounds that we need to be concerned about. She's awake, but barely. If the amount of blood she's losing doesn't kill her, the poison will." Usagi could easily see the toxins spreading throughout her chakra networks. They didn't have much time.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Poison?" he repeated. "Let's hurry. Lady Tsunade may be able to find an antidote." As he went to pick Kaiya up, they heard movement a few meters away. Slowly, Yumi rose from out of the rubble of Usagi's previous attack; Usagi could see that the chakra inside of her was the same as the toxins inside of Kaiya. _So she did this. _Kioko cursed under her breath.

"I honestly don't think any of us have the energy to fight anymore," she commented. "We'll have to use our Legends." Usagi nodded, wearily standing to her feet. She could see the flow of Yumi's chakra as well, and it intensified as she molded it with hand signs. She still had a good amount left.

"Wind Style: Wind Funnel Ju—" Kakashi's, Kioko's, and Usagi's pupils enlarged when Yumi fell to her knees suddenly, her eyes bloodshot as several beams of chakra shot through her abdomen. Usagi could tell by the color that the chakra belonged to Kaiya. Not only that, but it appeared to be the same technique she used to defeat Kioko in the Third Exam. Yumi fell flat on her face without a word, blood flowing down the corners of her mouth and through both sides of her kimono. Everyone glanced over at Kaiya, whose head slumped over and eyes rolled in the back of her head. She fell over while in her sitting position, her body going limp. Kioko looked up, pointing to where several lilies were standing overhead. _Kaiya, you…_

"She took out one of her own siblings just to save us," Usagi said, brushing a piece of stray hair out of Kaiya's face. Most of it was matted to her forehead in a mixture of blood and sweat. She didn't look good, but she'd been in far worse condition before.

"Just how much chakra was in those beams?" Kioko wondered, moments later. "I don't remember them being that big in the Third Exam." Usagi's eyes lowered as she nodded.

"It appears that Kaiya used a fatal amount of chakra this time," she informed them. "Against you, a comrade, she didn't use nearly as much." She looked down at her teammate. _The resolve it must have took to do such a thing…_

Usagi grabbed her temple as a sudden discomfort pounded through her skull. At this point, she couldn't tell whether it was the strain of using the Sharingan for the first time or for using the otter's chakra when she didn't have much of her own.

"Urgh!" Kioko put a hand on her shoulder firmly. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them, she could no longer see the chakra networks in Kakashi, Kaiya, and Kioko. She let out a breath of relief, toppling over. Kioko caught her, sitting her next to Kaiya.

"Boy, this turned out to be a big mess." Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Let's get these two to the hospital." Kakashi picked Kaiya up gently; her head flaccidly fell against his sternum as he stood to his feet. Kioko hoisted her smaller teammate onto her back, following Kakashi on the trek back home.

…

"Are you serious?!" Tsunade slammed her palms on her desk as she stood to her feet. "The Sharingan?" Kakashi nodded, closing his eye. "I'll alert the Council as soon as we're done here." She paused, letting out a deep breath. "And concerning all of the rogues…did you take care of them, Kakashi?" the Hokage asked. The silver-haired Jonin lowered his head as he let out a grave sigh.

"Kioko and I each took care of one," he answered. "But…Kaiya took the other one out." Tsunade's eyes widened.

"You mean she actually killed her own sibling?" Kakashi nodded, his hands clenched inside of his pockets.

"Well, she did it to save us," he clarified. "We all thought Usagi had taken care of Yumi, but it appeared she hadn't. By the looks of how things went, it appears Kaiya had set up a trap beforehand. If she didn't, no telling what would've happened." The Fifth's expression softened as she sat back down in her chair.

"I see. And how are you doing?" Kakashi stared at the wooden tiles beneath his feet.

"I'll fully recover in a day or two," he answered. "And the girls?" Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"The toxins in Kaiya's body have been disposed of. I could tell by the difficulty in creating the antidote that Orochimaru was behind the jutsu. Usagi and Kioko both have minor wounds compared to her, but thanks to the healing capacity of their Legends, they'll all recuperate quickly."

Kakashi frowned, though he was relieved. "I can't say as much about their psychological damage." Tsunade nodded, placing her arms on her desk.

"They'll have the next week off as they recover. Ronin has already been informed of the mission's success, but he'll need to be told about Usagi as well. Now, I hate to do this to you, but I need you for something else."


	47. Plunge

**Back to the main storyline now.**

**Deltahalo241: I know that Sharingan can see the flow of chakra, major gates, and pressure points, etc. Byakugan can see the chakra networks in more detail. So let's just say that's what I meant, because I totally forgot the differences between the two.**

Kaiya stared at the hospital ceiling sullenly, playing back what had happened two nights before over and over in her mind—as she had been doing since she arrived in the hospital.

_They're really gone this time,_ she thought. _All because of me…again._

A soft knock came at the door. She was expecting it to be Kakashi, back from his mission, but instead it was Sakura. She looked hesitant as she approached Kaiya's bed, staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Kaiya." Once she saw she was awake, a small smile graced Sakura's lips. That was before she saw her defeated countenance. "Are you…are you alright? Kakashi-sensei told me you were hurt pretty badly." Kaiya's eyes drifted to the pink-haired kunoichi without moving her head. She was silent for the longest time.

"Why do you care?" she asked bitterly. Sakura's eyes lowered. Kaiya didn't seem to be all there, like her body was present but her mind was somewhere else.

"I…I just came in to tell you that Sasuke is in the hospital too. We just came back from a mission, and well…I thought you'd want to know… But I also came because I wanted to check up on you. I think I owe it to Sasuke." Kaiya's eyes lowered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sasuke would probably be here with you if he wasn't injured himself," she explained uneasily. "Since you two seem to be good friends, I thought I'd see how you were doing before I went in to see him. I thought he'd like to know. It might make him feel better if he hears you're ok." She looked away nervously. Kaiya closed her eyes at Sakura's words. She knew it was only for the sake of looking considerate in front of Sasuke, but still…Kaiya was glad that even Sakura would visit her. It actually comforted her knowing that she would tell Sasuke for her.

"…" Taking a deep, painful breath, Kaiya said, "I'll be fine soon. I just need a little more rest, that's all." Sakura nodded, seeming relieved that Kaiya answered her question. _Is there a possibility that _she_ wants to know how I'm doing, but doesn't want to admit it?_ Kaiya wondered. She turned to leave. "Thanks, Sakura." The latter looked back at her, surprised at the thanks, before smiling.

"It's no trouble at all, really."

The next morning, Kaiya was feeling strong enough to walk, so she decided to test her theory. Sitting up slowly, she stretched, wincing and deciding that was a bad idea, thanks to the injury to her back. She turned and set her feet on the floor to stand. Taking a step forward, she almost lost her balance, but caught it on the bedside table. After taking a deep breath, she managed to take another step without wobbling, taking a few more after that. When she'd finished her practice runs, Kaiya decided it was time to do it for real. She made her way to the door, sliding it open before looking left and right for any nurses that might send her back to bed.

Once the coast was clear, she took off down the hall, searching for Sasuke's room. She hid behind the wall as she listened to two nurses talking about the Uchiha boy with minor injuries in room 211, which was only a couple of hallways away. Kaiya nodded, taking another deep breath before treading down the hall as quietly as she could. Once she reached 211, she slid it open just enough for her to peek through, making sure she didn't walk in on any nurses. She let out a breath of relief when she saw that no one—not even Sakura—was inside.

To Kaiya's surprise, Sasuke was awake, staring at his sheets as he was deep in thought. He hadn't even noticed when she walked in.

"Sasuke?" she called, trying to hide her discomforted expression as a jolt of pain shot through her spine. She hugged him briefly, making sure not to squeeze him too tight. "What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke looked up at her wearily, wearing almost the same expression she had only moments ago.

"I could ask you the same question," he answered sulkily. "You look terrible." Kaiya's eyes lowered as she sat down next to him on his bed.

"The three ninjas we faced in the Final Valley…well, my team ran into them a couple of days ago, and we finally finished them off." She paused. "You…you didn't tell me they were my siblings." Sasuke met her eyes, only for a moment, then stared at the wall behind her.

"I didn't want to trouble you. Discovering that they were working for Orochimaru would have only hurt and confused you." Kaiya nodded, running her fingers through her unkempt hair absentmindedly.

"I guess I should thank you for looking out for me," she figured with a small smile. "But what about you? Are you alright?" Sasuke closed his eyes, turning his head away from her.

"I'm fine," he lied. Kaiya's eyebrows furrowed. She gently rested a hand on top of his, holding it firmly. He made no attempt to return the affection.

"You don't have to pretend in front of me, Sasuke. You know I wouldn't—"

"Kaiya, I think you should leave." Sasuke's sharp words stung her. She blinked in question.

"W-what?"

"Go back to your room. I don't want you here." He slowly wriggled out of her grip, withdrawing his hand away. "Just go." A cold shiver ran down Kaiya's spine. She couldn't believe that this was the same Sasuke that had snuck her out of her room only a few nights before, the same Sasuke who was laughing carelessly and rolling around in the grass with her—the same one who kissed her and held her hand.

Knowing it was best not to argue, Kaiya nodded, standing to her feet. "O-ok," she decided. "I'll see you later, then." She walked out of his room, closing the door behind her. Walking quickly back to her room, she collapsed on her bed, squeezing her pillow as tears stained her cheeks. She didn't know why his cold demeanor had hurt her so much, but it did.

Something wasn't right.

A few minutes later, a nurse walked in, holding a clipboard. "Ok…Kaiya Umachi, it looks like you're free to go. You've made almost a full recovery. You'll be good as new soon, as long as you take it easy for a while." Kaiya nodded, and without a word she placed her sandals on her feet and walked out. Staring at the ground as she walked, her head was swarming with all kinds of thoughts: Her brother and sisters were gone, something was wrong with Sasuke, her teammates were hosts just like her, an organization full of S-class criminals were after Naruto… What was next?

Kaiya looked up momentarily to see Kakashi making his way to the hospital, his nose stuck in Make Out Violence. He glimpsed at her briefly, nodding as they continued to get closer to each other. Even though Kakashi lied to her about her family being alive, she wasn't angry with him. Or more so, she had other things on her mind that kept her from being angry.

Not being out of earshot from the hospital, Kaiya paused when she heard what sounded like yelling coming from the roof. She turned on her heels, squinting in order to see who it was. She couldn't see anything from her standpoint, but she swore she heard a familiar, unmistakable blonde-headed Genin. And the only person he could be arguing with would be—

Kaiya gave Kakashi a fleeting glance before dashing back towards the hospital. Not stopping for anyone—nurses, doctors, or patients—she hastened towards the door that led to the roof. Her entire body ached, her calves burned—but she didn't care. She burst through, striding up the stairs three at a time. Finally, she surged through the door, just in time to catch Naruto and Sasuke about to hit each other with their most powerful attacks. Not only that, but Sakura was attempting to stop them by throwing herself into the fight.

Kaiya's eyes widened. "Stop!" Sakura screamed. Kaiya knew she'd never make it in time.

But she could.

Just before Sakura made it, Kaiya appeared in a flash. She faced forward, with Sasuke to her right and Naruto to her left. Clenching her fists, she stared at the fence in front of her, the look of disappointment mixed with anger on her face. Sakura halted in her tracks, eyes fearful as she anticipated what would happen next.

Sasuke's and Naruto's pupils dilated. They already couldn't stop their attacks, and now that Kaiya was in-between them…

Tears streamed down Kaiya's cheeks. Not because she feared being hit, but because two of the most important people in her life were hell-bent on destroying each other. But she wasn't going to let them. She would take the hit for both of them, because she would rather die than watch them carry on like enemies.

Sasuke and Naruto were a part of her, and she wasn't going to let them tear each other to pieces.

Sakura shut her eyes, determined not to watch the clash.

Kaiya's breath caught in her throat as, moments before impact, two hands grabbed on to each boy and spun them around, sending them and their attacks towards two water towers on the edge of the roof.

"What?!" Sakura's eyes shot open as her sensei stood in front of her.

"K-Kakashi…" Kaiya stared straight ahead with wide eyes, as her guardian stood over her like a dreadful shadow. He frowned underneath his mask as Naruto and Sasuke collided with the two towers.

"Hey, you two… What are you doing up here on the roof of a hospital? Don't you think you're taking things a little out of hand?"

Sasuke and Naruto pulled their hands away from the towers; water gushed at Sasuke's feet, while water trickled down after Naruto removed his hand. Sasuke smiled triumphantly at his feat, and Kaiya knew then that they were fighting to see who was stronger.

Sasuke thought he'd won.

Kakashi appeared above Sasuke to speak with him. Kaiya only heard these words: "Were you trying to kill Naruto?"

Kaiya's heart rate slowed, until it had almost stopped. Her heartbeat echoed throughout her ears; she could hear the blood rushing to her head. Sweat dribbled down her forehead. _There's no way that he would…_

Kaiya approached Sasuke with concern, but he barely glanced at her before flipping over the fence. "Sasuke, wait!" But he didn't listen to her. Kakashi turned, eyeing her sternly as she met his gaze. She turned away guiltily, trying hard not to cry right there. Her lip quivered; she bit her lip and hid her face. She wanted to go after Sasuke, but he'd made it clear that he didn't want her around.

_This is worse than after his confrontation with Itachi,_ she thought. Kakashi crossed his arms as his eye lowered. He sighed, watching as Kaiya struggled to keep a straight face.

"Kaiya…you've been released from the hospital, right?" he asked. She looked up at him confused, nodding. "Go home and get some rest; I'll be there soon. It looks like we have a lot to talk about." Kaiya blinked, lowering her head as she started to walk off. "Kaiya." She stopped at Kakashi's strict tone. "I mean it. Go straight home, nowhere else." She trembled, amazed that he would know right off the bat that she was going after Sasuke. Knowing it was probably for the best, she let out a small sigh, heading back down the stairs. Before she disappeared, she gave Naruto an indecipherable look, and he caught a tear escaping from her eye.

The blonde began to go after her, but Kakashi stopped him. "Let her go, Naruto," he told him. "I'll take care of her. Don't worry." He nodded. He wouldn't know what to say after what just happened anyway.

Kaiya did as Kakashi said and went straight home, even though she wanted to look for Sasuke. But the look in his eyes is what kept her from doing so. The only emotion she saw in them was hatred. Pure, boiling hatred.

Dragging herself into her room, she laid on her bed, turning towards the wall. Shivering from the coldness Sasuke had emitted, she pondered on how that would affect the two of them in the future. She wasn't worried about their so-called relationship. No, she was worried about Sasuke. She couldn't care less about whatever was going on between them if he was suffering. She wanted to be there for him—not as a partner, but as a friend.

Twenty minutes felt like seconds as Kaiya was lost in her own thoughts. She didn't even notice when Kakashi stepped into her room until he was sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. He stared at his feet, wondering where he should start. Kaiya looked like she was in the same listening mood as Sasuke was just moments ago. That might make it harder for him to get his point across.

"Kaiya, sit up." Kakashi found that if he used a more forceful tone with her, she would listen; there would be no reason for him to resort to any kind of punishment. He was almost surprised to see her at home instead of with Sasuke, whom he had just been conversing with. It took a moment, but Kaiya eventually did as he instructed and changed to a sitting position. She pulled her feet up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them securely. It was evident that she had been crying.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" she questioned grimly. His eye lowered.

"I think we need to have a talk." Kaiya closed her eyes, refusing to meet his.

"About what?" Sighing, Kakashi leaned back on his arms, staring across the room at her bookshelf full of novels.

"I think it's pretty obvious, don't you? We need to talk about you and Sasuke." Despite her depression, Kaiya still found herself blushing furiously.

"What…what do you mean?" she wondered, trying her best to sound oblivious. Kakashi closed his eye momentarily.

"I've noticed the two of you have been getting closer lately," he pointed out. "Isn't that right?" Kaiya opened her eyes, narrowing them to the floor.

"Well, yeah. He's a friend." Kakashi groaned, rubbing the back of his neck frustratingly. He let out a deep sigh, reaching out a hand and placing it on Kaiya's shoulder firmly. She got the message and lifted her head resentfully, looking him in the eye.

"Look, Kaiya…one thing about our relationship is that I'll always be honest and upfront, unless I have orders to do otherwise—like you witnessed the other day." He paused. "I'm willing to treat you like the adult I know you are—in return of you acting like one and being honest with me as well. I think it's high time you stop playing these childish games and just come straight out with the truth. You're a full-fledged ninja now; you're no longer an adolescent that needs to be babysat. I've given you plenty of chances to tell me, but you decided to keep it from me. There's never been a doubt in my mind that I can trust you, but if you keep lying and evading the truth when I ask you things, I'm going to start bringing down the hammer. Is that clear?"

Kaiya cringed, knowing Kakashi had a right to be exasperated. She had stuck to being deceitful for a while now.

Giving him a curt nod, she took to staring at the floor again, a sad expression on her face. "Y-yes…I understand, Kakashi," she replied. He nodded, removing his hand from her shoulder, though he kept his gaze burning on her.

"Alright, now that we've gotten that cleared up let me ask you again: You have feelings for Sasuke…don't you, Kaiya?" He had never been this demanding with her before, so she knew he'd had enough. Sighing, Kaiya's legs lowered, and she placed her hands into her lap. She fidgeted with her fingers, searching for a way to answer him.

Finally, she said, "…Y-yeah. I guess you could say that. Is it that obvious?" Kakashi turned forward, breaking his stare as he crossed his arms and shrugged lightly.

"Well, maybe not to everyone else, but to me, yes… Don't forget that I'm not your average clueless guardian. For instance, I knew you'd snuck out the other night when I came into your room and found that flower in your hand. Not to mention your window wasn't shut all the way like it was when I brought you in earlier that night. Sasuke wouldn't have been my first guess if I wouldn't have happened to see the two of you holding hands at the Third's funeral; and then what happened the other day in the training grounds, sometime after that."

Kaiya's entire face reddened. She jumped to her feet, pointing a finger accusingly at her guardian.

"So y-you were s-spying on us?!" she shouted. "That's so uncool, Kakashi!" The latter grinned softly, lowering his head as he thought back.

"Not exactly," he corrected her. "I told you, I just happened to see the two of you. I had no intention or interest in what you were doing, other than training. At first, I figured that whether or not there was something going on between you two, it was none of my business. I wanted you to tell me when you were ready…although, I didn't want you to lie to me." Kaiya let out a slow breath, cooling down as the blush gradually faded. She sat back down, this time closer to her caretaker.

"Well…I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I just didn't want Sasuke to get mad for saying something about it. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Kakashi once again made eye contact with her, and this time she didn't look away.

"Actually, no. But I wanted to hear it from you and not someone else. There's no reason you should keep something like that from me, Kaiya. But I understand why you did." His eyes lowered. "Now, what I really want to talk about is today. The way you jumped in-between Sasuke and Naruto…what were you trying to accomplish?"

The room grew quiet as Kaiya contemplated his question. She already knew the answer plain and simple, but thinking about it depressed her all over again. To think that her best friend and her…_friend with benefits_…would try to kill each other, especially since they were teammates. Not to mention that if Kakashi hadn't come in time, they would have killed _her_. She was too afraid to look at either one of them, so she couldn't tell what they were thinking. She couldn't even tell what she was thinking until afterwards, because she didn't have time to think. As soon as she saw Sakura run towards them, she knew she had to be the one caught between them, just in case worse came to worst.

"I…I just didn't want them to hurt each other," Kaiya admitted solemnly. Kakashi nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He'd figured that much, but he knew there was more to it than that. Sakura was about to do the same thing, but she was trying to stop them. Kaiya just stood there; she didn't even look at either one of them. He didn't know if it was because she couldn't face them…or she wouldn't. Either way, it was reckless. He'd watched her do too many reckless things recently, and he wanted them to end before she hurt herself.

"Kaiya, you do realize that they would've killed you if I hadn't—" Kaiya turned her head, tears swelling in her eyes.

"I know, Kakashi," she snapped. "I know already. You don't have to tell me." Her eyes shimmered with new tears as her voice quieted. "They…"

Kakashi blew air through his nose, tapping his arms as he lowered his head. "I know Naruto is your best friend, and with whatever it is that's going on with you and Sasuke, it must be hard to see them act like this. But throwing yourself in the middle of them would have—and might already have—made things worse." His voice was stern and direct, so Kaiya knew he was dead serious. However, so was she.

"You don't understand, Kakashi," she argued tensely, holding out her arms. "I can't just stand by and watch them act like this. I care too much about the both of them to not do anything about it." Kakashi's eye narrowed dangerously. _Could she have…?_ "With what happened with Kisho, Yumi, and Yuri, I just can't bring myself to let more people I care about kill each other. That's why…that's why in the end, I…" _That's why she killed Yumi._

"You saw this happening, didn't you, Kaiya?" The latter's lip quivered as more tears dropped to the floor. She nodded, wiping her face with the back of her arm. As the sun lowered in the sky, Kaiya felt like her heart was sinking, just the same.

"Ever since Itachi came to the village, Sasuke's been different," she told Kakashi. "I know how hard all of that must have been for him, but it's been getting worse. I tried to ignore it, and I thought I could cheer him up and make him forget about all of his pain, but…I know that's impossible now. After facing my own siblings who hate me, I can see that this is never going away, not until one of them kills the other. While I was in the hospital, I went to see him, but he told me to leave. He's always wanted me to stay with him, but…that look in his eyes. Kakashi…it was full of hatred. And he was looking straight at me."

Kakashi didn't think Kaiya was aware of all of that, even if she was closer to Sasuke than anyone else. He knew that she sometimes ignored signs of something being wrong just so she can stay happy, like she did with Sasuke. But he was surprised and thankful that she was willing to admit that there was indeed a problem that needed to be fixed.

"I see." He let out another sigh. "Well, since you've been noticing it too, I suppose I can be upfront with you." Kaiya lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi turned his body to completely face her, pulling his legs onto the bed. He stared at her sternly, making sure she made eye contact before he continued.

"Kaiya, if there was ever a chance Sasuke chose revenge over you, what would you do?" he asked. She was stunned at how frank he was about the topic, but then remembered that was his nature.

"…" She knew what answer she was supposed to give him, but if he wanted her to be honest, then she would have to remain silent and actually think about what he was asking. _Is he asking whether I'd support him in his vengeance, or try to stop it?_ she asked herself. When Kakashi saw that she didn't quite know how to answer the question, he put it simpler:

"If you're faced with the decision to choose sides, would you?" he wondered. Kaiya blinked in confusion.

"Take sides?" she repeated. "With who? Are you talking about Itachi and Sasuke?" Kakashi didn't answer her. "The day is coming when you might have to make a decision, Kaiya. I just want you to choose wisely." Her eyes widened in realization. Her heart began to ache as she lowered her gaze to her palms.

"You mean with Naruto and Sasuke, don't you? Like today, when I stood in the middle of them." _Their personalities clash, and so do their destinies. He's implying that Sasuke might abandon the village, and Naruto would protect it. _"You're saying I can't do that anymore, right?" She gritted her teeth. "Do you think he'd really go to Orochimaru?" Kakashi closed his eye, relieved that she was finally catching on. He scratched the back of his head, deep in thought.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I just want you to know that sometimes, there is no middle ground. When you're faced with that choice, you won't be able to rely on anyone but yourself to make it. I know right now you can't choose between them, but…life rarely goes as smoothly as we'd like." He reached out a hand and ruffled Kaiya's hair lightly, then stood to his feet and walked to the door. "I have a mission to prepare for later, so you probably won't see me for a day or two. Don't go out too much; those wounds need to heal." Placing his hands in his pockets, he was about to step out when he heard Kaiya call him.

"Kakashi?" He angled his head behind him, giving her a nod. "What would you do…if I chose Sasuke?" she inquired. Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed as he considered his options. Facing the hallway, he let out one last sigh.

"Let's hope you won't have to take any sides, because I don't have an answer for you."


	48. Kaiya's Decision

Kaiya had been lying in her bed for who-knows-how-long, but she couldn't fall asleep. It was well past time for anyone to be awake and outside, even though it was around the same time Sasuke had come to her window only a few, short days ago. She prayed that he would show up, but she knew he wouldn't. Longing to see how he was doing—though Kakashi had basically forbade it—she got out of bed and put on her sandals.

Kaiya waded through the village slowly until she came to Sasuke's apartment. She was thinking about climbing the window when she saw a figure walking out the door on the ground floor. She quickly hid behind a tree, her eyes widening when she realized the person leaving was Sasuke.

He was carrying a backpack.

Kaiya's eyes lowered, and she was about to jump out and confront him, but Kakashi's words from earlier that day rang in her head.

_"I just want you to know that sometimes, there is no middle ground. When you're faced with that choice, you won't be able to rely on anyone but yourself to make it. I know right now you can't choose between them, but…life rarely goes as smoothly as we'd like." _

Earlier, she didn't have an answer as to what choice she would make, but as she watched Sasuke heading towards the exit of the village, she was beginning to see what it was. And it appeared that Sasuke had made his own choice as well.

_"I'll always have your back, Sasuke. Even after these exams, and then until the day I die." _

_ "I won't ever leave you, Sasuke…ever." _

Even though the solution seemed clear in her head at this point, she still didn't know what to do. Deciding to wait until she could make up her mind, Kaiya followed him at a safe distance. And then, at the bench Sasuke brought her to the other night, Sakura stepped out. Kaiya frowned, wondering what she was doing. _She has a slim chance of changing his mind,_ she told herself. _So just in case she doesn't, I'll go on ahead._ And there, she would make her final decision.

Retracing her steps and taking the long way around to avoid any confrontation from Sakura and Sasuke, Kaiya waited farther down, right behind the gates of the village. There, she closed her eyes and immersed herself in thought.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps approaching. Her heart sunk farther into her chest at the realization that Sasuke was actually leaving the village—leaving her. He wasn't even going to say goodbye. She clenched her fists, but did her best to hide her anxiety. She couldn't look weak in front of him now…no matter how much she wanted to be vulnerable.

"Going for a late-night stroll without me?"

Sasuke's footsteps came to a halt once he had passed the gates and Kaiya along with them. He didn't look at her when he asked, "Are you going to try and stop me too?" Her eyes lowered, and she wondered just what he did to keep Sakura from going after him or from telling someone what he was doing. Kaiya knew that she wouldn't give up trying to keep Sasuke from leaving, but…would he really get rid of her to keep her quiet?

_"Were you trying to kill Naruto?"_

"We haven't talked in a while, so…I figured now is as good a time as ever." Kaiya laughed, trying to keep her spirits up, even though she felt like she was really dying inside. "I figured Sakura wouldn't want me to get in the middle of your conversation, so I decided not to jump in. Instead, I waited for you here."

Sasuke began walking again, hands in his pockets. Kaiya watched him sternly, shuffling on her feet restlessly. "Go home, Kaiya," he instructed. "You're wasting your time. Besides, Kakashi wouldn't like it if he found out where you were." Her eyes lowered as she pushed herself off of the gate and began following him. Sasuke's eyes drifted to her shadow, illuminated in the moonlight.

"The only place I'm going is with you." At Kaiya's declaration, Sasuke stopped once again.

"What do you mean by that?" he wondered frostily, turning his head towards her. She was frowning, and there was a look in her eyes that he thought was some kind of pain. She scoffed.

"Are you deaf, dumbass? I said I'm going with you." Sasuke gripped the straps of his backpack tightly, but he didn't respond. "If you're not going to stay, then neither am I. I'm choosing you." A grimace appeared on his face, and he shook from the rage of everything that had happened since the Chunin Exams—and even before that.

"Why would you do that? Why would you choose me?" Kaiya took a heavy, staggering breath before she answered.

"I can't just watch you walk away, Sasuke," she told him softly. "Don't you remember our oath? That'd we'd have each other's backs. And besides, I told you that I'd never leave you, and…I'm intent on keeping those promises. I thought you were too." Sasuke took in a deep breath, slowly pivoting on his heel to look at her face-to-face. All she saw in his eyes was emptiness, reflecting the hurt and pain he'd suffered since the Uchiha Massacre.

"Do you honestly think that you can come with me? Remember that Orochimaru is your worst enemy. Remember what he did to your family." Though she tried her best to keep the smile on her face, tears erupted from her eyes. Kaiya threw her head down to try and hide them, but it was too late. Sasuke took a step back in surprise, making Kaiya laugh. Shivering from an attempt to keep her sobs down, she grinned.

"I know you hate seeing me cry," she told him. "And no matter how much I've tried to make myself stop, the tears just keep coming. It's pathetic, right? To think someone like me would give in so easily to such a weakness." Wiping the tears away with her hand, she stared at Sasuke. "It looks like I've developed strong feelings for you against my will, Sasuke. And because of that, I'm willing to follow you anywhere if you ask me to, no matter where it is." Sasuke grunted, frowning at her.

"Hn. I'm not asking you to do anything but go home. What the hell is your problem?" He turned his back on her and continued walking. No longer able to hide her anger, Kaiya clenched her fists.

"What the hell is _my_ problem?" she repeated, indignant. "What's yours? I don't get you, Sasuke. Why would you choose to be alone?! You're just like _him_." She swiped her arm in front of her face, remembering the way the older Uchiha would act—aloof and cold, just so he wouldn't have to get attached to anyone. Sasuke's eyes widened at her comparison, and he spun around with his arm reared back, ready to punch Kaiya.

Because they were equal in speed now, she couldn't dodge his attack. However, she was able to block it with her forearms, forcing Sasuke back with considerable strength as she pushed against him. He skidded across the dirt, losing his balance. Kaiya kicked him in the stomach and knocked him off of his feet, sending him back-first into a tree. Sasuke let out a strained breath as Kaiya grabbed his collar and dragged him to his feet, slamming his back against the trunk a second time, just for good measure.

She was considering knocking him out and dragging him back into the village, but the more she thought about it, the more she knew it would only delay the inevitable.

He was going to leave—now, or later.

Her grip on his shirt loosened, and the tears began sliding down her face once again. Her features were hard, but her eyes were soft, pleading for Sasuke to reconsider. "Ya know…Itachi left the village a long time ago, just like you're doing now," she remembered. "I met him outside the village like this, and I begged him to take me with him, wherever he was going. I didn't know what he'd done or why he was leaving. I just knew that I'd be empty without him. But…he told me to go home, and then he turned his back on me. This is Déjà vu. Losing him was the second hardest thing I've ever had to deal with. He left me without a second look, like I meant nothing to him." Sasuke's face relaxed as he listened to Kaiya's confession. He had no idea she was so attached to his brother, even now.

"I…I don't know if I can have my heart broken a second time, Sasuke," she admitted. "I loved Itachi, and…I love you." Sasuke's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Please, don't make me feel that pain again. I'm tired of losing the people I love." She lowered her head slowly. Sasuke gripped Kaiya's wrist, which was still clutched onto his shirt. He gently pried it loose, holding her hand in his as he pulled her closer.

Taking hold of her chin, he made sure she was looking him in the eye before saying, "Kaiya…I already told you: you can't come with me." His voice was calm, almost soothing. She shook in his grasp.

"Why not?" Sasuke took his hand from her chin and used it to stroke her cheek, wiping away stray tears that slid down her face.

"Orochimaru wants to hurt you, and I can't allow that. You and I both know that if you come with me, you'll live every day in pain. Besides…Orochimaru has been searching for you for years. At best, he'd only keep you as a prisoner." She knew it was true—all of it. Yet, that didn't matter to her at this point. She'd already made her choice.

"I…I'd gladly be a prisoner if it meant I would be with you!" she professed. Sasuke scoffed, pushing himself off of the tree. Before Kaiya could react, he grabbed her and whirled her around, placing her back to the tree this time. However, he didn't press her against it, knowing she had been injured recently. For a moment, he stared at her, studying her features in the full moon's light.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" he said at last, closing his eyes. "I'd rather you be happy here than suffering just to be near me or dead. Why can't you understand that, Kaiya?" The latter lowered her eyes, staring at Sasuke's chest hollowly. "Why can't you let me go?"

"I know I'm an idiot, but…I'd be suffering if you left, Sasuke. I'd rather be dead than have you turn your back on me forever. I can't live without you," she whispered. "I can't." Sasuke's grip tightened on her arms, and then he released her. He started to continue making his way towards the forest that lied between the Leaf and Sound.

"If that's the case, then you should just forget about me, because I intend to forget about you. I have to walk this path on my own. This…this is our fate." Kaiya started to run after him, but suddenly stopped.

_"You can't come with me, Kaiya, and you know that. You should just go home and forget about me. I intend to forget about you, so holding on to me like you have been will do you no good. This bond of ours is only dead weight now." _

"Sasuke, please, stop!" she cried, reaching out to him. But he didn't reach back. "Don't walk away from me, damn it!" He stopped one last time before disappearing into the trees.

"Kaiya…do you remember the discussion we had on the cliff, when we watched the sunrise?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes."

"You said then that if you were going to get in the way of my goal, we shouldn't be together." Kaiya stared at Sasuke's back, her eyebrows knitting together.

_"And I know that your one goal is to avenge your clan. If I'm going to get in the way of that goal, then maybe we shouldn't be spending so much time together."_

"That time has come: the time for us to separate. Every moment that I spent with you here this past year…I don't regret any of it. But even so…I need more power, and you're a distraction." Taking a deep breath, Sasuke admitted: "Kaiya, you're someone I could love, and that's why I have to walk away from you. I need only hatred to reach my goal." Her eyes widened at his confession; her hands balled into fists.

"So you're going to leave me too? You're going to leave like all the rest of them—like Itachi?!" she shouted.

_"Take care of my little brother, Kaiya. He needs you, and you need him too."_

Sasuke didn't reply as he continued his trek into the darkness.


	49. Say Goodbye

**YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER, DIDN'T YOU?!** **But it's not...seriously, there are still a few more chapters left.**

**I realize this is awkward...**

When he was gone, Kaiya backed herself into the tree trunk, sliding down to the ground slowly. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them tightly. There, she cried heavily, hiding her face in her legs.

After a few minutes, she lifted her head, wearing a determined expression. _I won't lose you like I lost Itachi._

Kaiya quietly stared at her palms, thinking to herself about what she wanted to do.

…

No matter what Sasuke did, Naruto just kept coming back at him. And each time, he became stronger. _Damn it…how is that possible? Just what the hell is this guy?_ A strange, red chakra was emanating out of him now, baffling Sasuke. After a brief struggle, the blonde managed to slam him into the face of the cliff, creating a crater where his body was nuzzled into the earth. He flashed from the river to his teammate, pressing his arm firmly against his jugular. Sasuke looked at him wearily, choking on the blood that forced itself up his throat and down the sides of his mouth.

"Wake up already!" Naruto shouted. "If I have to, I'll break every bone in your body and drag you back to the village!"

Despite the pain Sasuke was in, he chuckled at Naruto's threat. The latter's face creased into a deep scowl. He bared his fangs and his stare increased, his red, slit pupils glinting with determination; his whiskers pricked.

All Sasuke could do was think of his picture-perfect family, the bodies of his parents sprawled out on the floor before him. He pictured his older brother's cold eyes as he stood over their corpses, glaring at him with his godforsaken eyes. They were so cold, so heartless.

He hated those damn eyes.

"Shut the hell up," Sasuke demanded. Naruto's eyes narrowed in question. "What the hell do you know about me, huh?" The Uchiha's voice rose with every other word he spat. "Someone like you, with no family or siblings… You had nothing to begin with! How could you possibly know how I feel?!"

Surprised at the force of his voice, Naruto didn't have a chance to ponder the question. Sasuke mustered up the strength to overpower Naruto and kick him away, sending him falling down the cliffside.

"Ugh!"

"I suffer because I had those bonds! You don't know how it feels to lose them!"

Naruto managed to catch hold of the cliff with his chakra, sliding to a stop further down from Sasuke. Once he caught his breath, he raised his head to look at his friend, a sad expression on his face. Now that the pressure had been lifted from his esophagus, Sasuke gasped for air, grasping his neck. Naruto's eyes lowered.

"You're right…I don't understand what it's like to have a family or a brother," he admitted. Sasuke's gaze drifted to him. "But…when I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder if that's what it's like being with a father." Sasuke frowned. "When I'm with you, I wonder if it's like being with a brother. And Kaiya…" He smiled solemnly. "When I'm with her, it's like I'm with a sister."

At the mention of Kaiya, Sasuke remembered always seeing her with Naruto in their Academy days. She always defended him, protected him, comforted him, scolded him…

And he knew for a fact that he and Naruto were always fighting and clashing. Their personalities were on opposite sides of the totem pole. They were completely different, yet…they were the same.

Sasuke let out a slow breath, staring down at Naruto with an unreadable expression as blood dripped into the river below them, creating ripples as the surface reflected the perfect sky.

"Why, Naruto…why would you go so far for me?" he wondered. Naruto smiled softly as he looked back at his friend.

"Because, for me…it's one of the first bonds I've ever had," he answered. Sasuke's eyes widened. "That's why I'm gonna stop you." Naruto clenched his fists as he waited for his opponent to respond. Sasuke reached into his pocket then, pulling out his forehead protector, to Naruto's surprise. Tying it in its rightful place, he glared down at the blonde, a strong emotion stirring within him. Without his knowledge, a third tomoe appeared in the ring of his Sharingan.

"If that's so, then come, Naruto…" Sasuke outstretched his arms. "I'll break those bonds!" Naruto's eyebrows creased.

"Break them?" he repeated. "But your headband…" A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

"I'll acknowledge that you're strong." Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he continued: "You and Kaiya are people who know the same loneliness as I do. Pain is what makes a person stronger…so by severing my bonds with both of you—all of you—I will gain even more strength. From now on, we'll fight as equals. But nothing has changed. You still won't be able to put one scratch on his forehead." The Uchiha pointed a thumb at his headband, giving Naruto a taunting grin.

…

Red and purple chakra collided, and blackness followed. Sasuke stood wearily over Naruto's unconscious body as the perfect sky was now draped in dark clouds. When the last glimmer of light disappeared, Sasuke's forehead protector fell to the ground next to his fallen opponent. The victor stared at his former comrade blankly. He began to say something, but the pattering of rain against his skin stopped him.

Kaiya appeared behind him suddenly, approaching the two boys slowly. She looked down at her best friend, forcing herself to stop instead of running to his side like she wanted. When Sasuke finally noticed her, she was standing directly behind him. He turned sluggishly to face her, staring at her expressionlessly for several moments.

"What are you doing here, Kaiya?" he finally asked. While she was pursuing him, there was no mistaking the immense dread of two different dark and powerful chakras mixing together. Whatever had taken place only moments ago had definitely been a fight of epic proportions.

After a minute of silence, Kaiya finally responded. "I…I should have been the one to fight you." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I don't want you to go back to the village where you'd be miserable, Sasuke," she admitted. "And I don't want Orochimaru to take you." Kaiya bowed her head, watching as the raindrops splattered against the earth beneath her feet and in front of her. "Back then…back then with Itachi, I didn't have the power to stop him. But now, things are different." Sasuke knew what she meant.

She had resolved to kill him.

Kaiya raised her right arm, and Sasuke watched in wonder as the image of a dragon suddenly appeared on her forearm, and when he looked into her eyes, they were no longer the flawless, verdant tint he admired. Instead, they were gold. The same colored chakra surrounded her, standing out against the darkness cast by the rain clouds—that seemingly ancient, golden chakra, just like that time before.

_"She's very special. She was born with an incredible power, and Orochimaru wants it."_

But unlike before, she seemed to be consciously aware of the power she was emitting. He could sense the force of the chakra; it was almost like Naruto's. He watched as Kaiya opened her palm, and the chakra began covering his body slowly. In his condition, he couldn't fight back or defend himself. All he could do was stand and watch as Kaiya's hand began to close slowly; at the same time, the chakra condensed around him, and he felt like he was being squeezed from the neck down. It was suddenly becoming harder to breathe.

She intended to crush him.

Kaiya watched Sasuke meticulously, and after a few moments, her hard expression softened, and her irises returned to their normal hue. The dragon imprint disappeared, and the golden chakra dissipated; Sasuke could breathe normally. He clutched his throat lightly as he stared at her in question. Kaiya's hand trembled, lowering back down to her side. She clenched her fists as she lowered her head, staring at Naruto.

"I guess I'm just a coward, because even after everything, I…I can't find the courage to kill you." Sasuke stared at the ground between them. _Kaiya…_ "But things won't always be this way," she assured him, raising her head to reveal a firm countenance. "I won't always be this weak."

"…"

"You broke my heart, Sasuke." The latter averted his eyes to the cliffside.

"I know." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Be honest…did I—_us_—did that mean anything to you?"

Refusing to meet her eyes, Sasuke answered, "In order for me to gain more power, I must completely severe our bond. I can't dwell on things like 'us'. None of that matters now—no matter what I felt before." Kaiya's eyes narrowed.

"I see." Standing quietly for a moment, Kaiya gently took Sasuke's hand in hers, holding it lightly. "Is there a chance that we could ever be together again?" she asked. There was a hint of desperation in her voice. Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds, gently stroking her cheek, just like before.

"Kaiya…I'm not coming back to Konoha," he informed her. _"Kaiya, listen to me. I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back." _She averted her eyes to the ground in disappointment, but he picked up her chin and turned her head to face him again. She looked into his dark eyes full of loneliness, pain, and hatred; her eyebrows creased slightly. "Maybe the day will come when that can happen, but…never again in this village. You, Naruto, and all of the Leaf—you're all part of my past now. I have to let you go." _No matter how much I don't want to._ Kaiya bit her bottom lip, trembling as she released Sasuke's hand slowly. She took a step forward, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. Tears streamed down her face as she rested her head against his chest, trying so hard to down her sobs that she was shaking.

Sasuke draped his arms around her torso, pulling her closer to him. He rested his chin on top of her head lightly. This would be their last goodbye.

…

Kakashi's eye narrowed as it began to pour. "Damn it! The rain… Have you lost their scent?" Pakkun shook his head, turning his gaze to his master.

"It's ok!" he shouted. "They're close by." As they jumped from branch to branch, Pakkun suddenly gasped. "Tch." Kakashi frowned underneath his mask.

"What is it, Pakkun?" he wondered. The hound lowered his eyes.

"There's a third scent." Kakashi's eye widened. _Don't tell me it's—_ "Kaiya." Clenching his teeth, Kakashi pushed himself to increase his speed even more than he already had before. Sweat dripped down the side of his face, the rain washing it away instantly.

"_Kakashi? What would you do…if I chose Sasuke?"_

"_Let's hope you won't have to take any sides, because I don't have an answer for you."_

The silver-haired Jonin's glare intensified as he neared the Final Valley. "Pick up the pace, Pakkun," he urged. "We're almost there." _Whose side are you on, Kaiya?_

…

Sasuke's hands lifted off of Kaiya's back, returning to his sides. Regrettably, Kaiya took a step back, letting out a strained breath as she did so. "Kaiya, I…" She looked up at him expectantly, clenching her fists. "I want you to be happy and love someone who will take care of you. I'm not that person…I'll never love you in return." Kaiya's gaze drifted to her feet silently. "Thank you…for being my friend."

Kaiya's eyes widened, and she let out a pained gasp as a sharp sting jolted through her abdomen. Sasuke watched as she crumbled to the ground, rolling over onto her back. She grasped at her stomach, which he had jabbed with a kunai, taken from her weapons pouch. Blood seeped through her fingers, cleared away as the rain pelted her body. The wound wasn't deep enough to kill her, but it was deep enough to keep her from moving. She tried to speak, but the pain was too great.

_Sasuke, you…_

At that moment, Sasuke grabbed at his shoulder, a pain of his own throbbing inside of him. "Guh!" Gritting his teeth, he coughed up blood before falling to his knees.

Kaiya looked up at Sasuke, who was staring over her somberly; he shielded her face from the worst part of the unrelenting rain. Still unable to speak, she watched as he lowered his head slowly, gently pressing his cool lips against hers. Kaiya closed her eyes for a few seconds, reopening them when she once again felt the rain pelt her face.

"Goodbye, Kaiya," Sasuke whispered as he removed his lips from hers. He stuck his hand into his shirt, revealing the necklace she gave him months before. He pulled at it, attempting to remove it, but then paused.

"_But why would you give it to me? If it's so valuable to you—"_

"_You're special to me, Sasuke. That's why. I care about you, and as long as you have this necklace, I'll know that you care about me too. I want you to have it so that we'll never forget what we told each other."_

Sasuke stopped tugging at the pendant, grasping it in his hands firmly. After a few seconds, he tucked it back against his chest, standing to his feet shakily. He gave Kaiya one last undecipherable look before disappearing.

After lying there for a minute or two, Kaiya found the strength to roll over on her stomach, relieved that Jin's chakra was working to heal it, slowly but surely. Unable to walk, or even crawl, she dragged herself over to Naruto, clenching her teeth as she tried to ignore the pain. Breathing heavily, she stopped as she reached his shoulders, collapsing flat on her face, with her hand on top of Sasuke's forehead protector.

Kakashi and Pakkun arrived a few minutes later. The rain still hadn't let up, and Sasuke's scent was fading fast. Kakashi's eye narrowed as he caught sight of Naruto and Kaiya lying across from each other, both unconscious. _Kaiya…not even you could stop Sasuke? Am I…am I too late?_

Though he was grieved at the fact that Sasuke was gone, he was comforted by the fact that Kaiya hadn't disappeared as well. To think that she would have actually followed Sasuke and defected from the village would have destroyed him inside.

Pakkun approached the two teens, sniffing around them. "Naruto and Kaiya…why did it have to be like this…?" He smelled the headband under Kaiya's hand. He turned to Kakashi. "It's Sasuke's," he told him. Kakashi knelt in-between the two teens, closing his eye in sorrow as he rested a hand on Kaiya's back gently. Her hair was sprawled out over the ground, matted to her face thanks to the rain; it covered her like a blanket.

As Kakashi tried to figure out what to do with them, Kaiya's fingers twitched slightly, and she slowly grabbed hold of Sasuke's forehead protector, gripping it tightly in her hand.

"K-Kakashi…?" she whispered faintly. Kakashi's eye widened, and he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Kaiya! How bad are you hurt?" he asked. Taking a shaky breath, she slowly pushed herself to a sitting position, breathing heavily as her left hand still grasped her abdomen tightly. Though the bleeding had slowed down, it still hadn't completely stopped. She stared at Naruto before answering.

"I…I'm fine," she told him. "Thanks to Jin's chakra, it's only a minor wound now." Her eyes lowered as tears flowed down her cheeks, mixing with the heavy rain. "Is Naruto going to be ok?" Kakashi said nothing as he turned away from her, gently picking up his blonde student. He looked down at him sorrowfully, wondering the same thing himself. _Naruto…was this your fate?_

"I'm sorry if I didn't make it in time, Kaiya," the silver-haired Jonin apologized. Kaiya said nothing, watching as Kakashi stood to his feet with Naruto in his arms. Grimacing from the pain, Kaiya stared longingly across the valley, into the woods where she knew Sasuke had gone. Her guardian studied her for several moments before he spoke again. "Can you walk?" Taking a deep breath, Kaiya nodded.

"I think so," she answered. "I just need to adjust to the pain before I can move too far." Pakkun's eyes lowered.

"Did you fight Sasuke too? There doesn't seem to be any signs of a struggle on your body, other than that wound in your stomach." Kaiya bit down on her bottom lip.

"Sasuke didn't fight me, but he took one of my kunai and stabbed me," she explained. "I wasn't here to stop him from hurting Naruto…I'm the one who was too late." Kakashi sighed, staring down at her.

"I'll carry both of you." He moved Naruto onto his back, his gaze shifting to the river below them. Kaiya shook her head. She stood to her feet slowly, letting out a breath of pain, and she doubled over as her wound reopened.

"_**Idiot, stop moving,"**_ Jin ordered from inside her. _**"I can only do so much in so little time."**_

Groaning, she dropped back down to her knees slowly. Kakashi reached out a hand for her, still holding Naruto in place. "Kaiya." Looking up at him, she shook her head again; she couldn't meet his eye, but instead stared over his shoulder at the blonde.

"You won't make it in time to help Naruto," she told him. "It's going to take a minute for me to be able to stand up again. Please, take him back to the village…he's more important than I am."

Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"_What would you do…if I chose Sasuke?"_

Kakashi wondered if Kaiya's main concern was really Naruto, or if it was Sasuke.

_Surely she's not faking the extent of that injury, _he thought. _If I leave, it may give her a chance to chase after Sasuke…and whether or not she intends to go with him, it's still a bad idea. No…she would never do that, especially with Naruto like this. And then there's the fact that Sasuke made sure she wouldn't be following him. Still, I don't want to leave her here alone._

"Pakkun, will you stay with Kaiya while I go on ahead with Naruto?" he asked. The summoning nodded.

"Of course, Kakashi." The dog turned to Kaiya, who was staring absentmindedly at the ground, in her own world. She still had a tight grasp on Sasuke's headband, as if she were clutching the Uchiha himself.

"I'll be back, Kaiya." When Kakashi was gone, Pakkun made a spot next to her, watching her intently. _It's like her body is here, but her mind is somewhere completely different…was Sasuke really that important to her?_

Kakashi hadn't been gone for two minutes when another man approached Kaiya and Pakkun. The latter turned to face the prowler, threatening him with a growl, but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Kuro Kensei?" Kaiya's eyes drifted to her trainer slowly. Her pupils were lifeless, puffy from crying and being out in the rain for so long. Kuro crossed his arms as he studied her quietly before sauntering over and heaving her onto his back without a word from either of them. Pakkun nodded, saying, "Now that she's in good hands, I think it's safe for me to go." When he poofed away, the outcast began making his way to the village.

_The extent of her emotional trauma…it's far greater than I could have imagined. What the hell happened?_


	50. Until We Meet Again

**Ok...THIS is the last chapter. I decided to cut it three short, so this is a little long. **

All Kaiya needed was a few bandages, and then she was good to go. As soon as Kakashi took Naruto to the hospital and found out Kaiya had made it back as well, he went on his mission. Since they were in the same place, Kaiya decided to visit Naruto, knowing he would be devastated, just like she was. She knew that even though they were rivals, Naruto cared deeply about Sasuke; he was like a brother to him.

She walked into his room without bothering to knock, surprised and slightly embarrassed to see Jiraiya lounging in his window. They were in the middle of an argument it seemed like, so she halted in her tracks.

"…I'm sorry," she said, a small grin on her face. She bowed. "Master Jiraiya." He nodded, his eyes lowering slightly. He could tell her smile was fake.

"Kaiya?" Naruto's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. He stared down at his sheets before saying, "I…I'm sorry, Kaiya. I couldn't bring him back." Kaiya closed her eyes to gain her composure before trying to laugh.

"Naruto, I…I already know he's gone. I've known for a while." The blonde's pupils widened. "I'm just glad you're ok. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Naruto clenched his fists, staring down at the sheets crumpled in his lap.

"…" His bottom lip quivered, his eyes reflecting sadness. Kaiya approached his bed slowly, running her hand through his blonde locks. She bent over, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "K-Kaiya?"

"I have to go now, but I'll see you later," she promised. "Get well soon."

…

Kaiya couldn't sleep that night, so she sat up in her bed, staring at the wall in the dark. Her curtains were closed, but she could sense the full moon hanging up in the sky behind them. Sighing, she threw her covers off of her, standing to her feet. She put on her sandals, leaving the apartment. Since Kakashi wasn't there, she didn't have to worry about leaving at such an hour. Walking the quiet streets of the village, she couldn't help but notice how peaceful it was—like nothing at all had changed. Ever since Orochimaru's attack, it had been stressful and the tension was always heavy in the air. But at night, you couldn't tell. Now that she thought about it, she could still sense it, even when she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. At the time, she was too busy worrying about Sasuke, going on missions, and training to ever notice… Though, she was actually happy that she could take her mind off of it at all, even if only for a little while.

A cold wind passed through, blowing Kaiya's long, loose hair around her face. She stopped, watching as the leaves danced in the streets, chasing each other all around her. After a few moments, she continued walking until she was on the outskirts of Konoha. She strolled along the path until she saw the gates of a compound long since forgotten.

The Uchiha Estate.

Kaiya was never allowed to go to the Uchiha Estate as a child. Itachi told her it was better if she didn't, because the Uchiha clan was very strict and distrustful towards most of the villagers. She had always wanted to see it, especially after she became close with Itachi, but her request was always denied. Itachi did, however, take her to the gates to see the liveliness of his clan from the outside.

Kaiya remembered what it had looked like back then, as she stood before the former home of the Uchiha now.

Police tape still littered the property, and even where she stood, she could see weathered chalk outlines that scarred the estate, faded from the years of abandonment. Taking a deep breath, Kaiya made her way through the tape without removing it. Once she was officially in the Uchihas' territory, she searched high and low for any clues that remained as to what happened five years prior. She'd heard rumors from some of the villagers, but she didn't have any idea what happened that night other than hearsay.

It took hours, but she managed to survey every last inch of the estate, both inside and out.

_So many dead bodies were here…I can only imagine what Sasuke witnessed that night._

Kaiya was reminded of the night she found her father dead in their living room. She was sure Sasuke felt the same way, having seen his own parents and the rest of his clan scattered and bloody all over the damn place. And even years later, when she'd seen the chalk outline of her father still on the dusty floor of their compound, it didn't make it hurt any less. In fact, the pain was worse.

_Sasuke…_ The last compound she'd come to was the main family's—Sasuke's and Itachi's former home. She walked inside, surveying all the pictures on the wall of a noble and peaceful family that no longer existed.

As she ran her fingers over what appeared to be their last portrait, the frame slid from the wall and onto the ground, smashing it to pieces. She jumped back, letting out a gasp as she stared at the mess on the hardwood floor in shock. And just like that, Kaiya's world came tumbling down, shattering like the glass scattered at her feet. It was like Sasuke had taken her heart and ripped it right out of her chest mercilessly, walking away and leaving her to bleed out. And as if picturing that thought made it real, Kaiya grabbed at her chest, clutching her shirt tightly as she dropped to her knees. Knowing that no one would hear her, she let out a frustrated scream and pounded at the wood of the living room with her fists, shuddering as she wailed on all fours. She ignored the pain of the broken glass as it cut into her hands and knees, because the pain in her heart was much worse.

By the time Kaiya's tears had stopped, there was a small puddle beneath her. She got up and dragged herself outside. Exhausted and totally defeated, she flopped over on her back and stared at the stars vacantly. For her, they didn't shine as bright as they used to. No, everything went black the moment Sasuke walked out of her life.

Ronin, who was sitting on one of the Uchiha compounds, watched the same stars and moon that Kaiya was gazing at, a disheartened expression on his face. After a few moments, his dreary, grey eyes averted to his student, who seemed lifeless.

Closing his eyes, he let out a deep sigh. "To think that bastard could see this coming," he said to himself.

_"Why is there a rule against ninjas showing feelings? Of all emotion, love is a burden a shinobi should not bear. Its destructive powers are too great. When love is foiled it molds into hatred, which turns into war, which leads to death."_

_ "Do you honestly believe that when Sasuke has to choose between this village and revenge that he'll stay with Kaiya? And how will she feel when the man she loves walks into the darkness without giving her a second look? She'll be crushed. She won't want to go on with life; she'll sit in a stupor, reflecting on a life full of regret and broken promises."_

Closing his eyes, Ronin laid back against the roof of what he knew was Itachi's old home—the same one Kaiya had just exited. He'd visited his former teammate many times in the past. Back then, team Yasuo was all so close…

When Ronin needed to think, he often came to the empty Uchiha Estate. When he was late meeting with his team, it was because he was there, thinking about whatever was troubling him the most at that moment. That's why he was there now—as soon as he'd heard of Sasuke's defection and the deaths of the Umachi siblings, the first person he wanted to see was Kaiya. However, after he'd heard the news from Kuro about her and Naruto being found in the Final Valley, he had to think. Hard.

The older Uchiha's face appeared in Ronin's mind. "Are you satisfied, Itachi?" he asked the quiet, crisp air. He rested his head on his arms as he stared up at the moon. "Are you satisfied for ruining both of their lives—the same two people you swore you'd always protect…?"

…

A few days later, Kakashi returned from his mission to find Kaiya lying in her bed. At first, he thought she was asleep, but he knew that she never slept in the late afternoon. He walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She made no effort to talk to him or even look his way. She only stared up at the ceiling limply, in a completely other world. After twenty minutes of silence, Kakashi needed to hear her voice. Knowing she wouldn't say anything, he decided to speak first.

"Kaiya…you love Sasuke, don't you?" he asked. His eye lowered to his feet. "The feelings you have for him are stronger than you made it seem." Though he already knew the answer, he wanted to hear it directly from her. He figured out as soon as he heard the news that Sasuke had defected that Kuro's calculations were correct about that. But as far as Kaiya's feelings for him, he'd only recently figured out that she didn't just like him. It was much more than that.

Finally, Kaiya's eyes drifted to her silver-haired guardian. Because of how much she'd cried recently, she felt like there were no more tears left to give. Instead, there was only an empty feeling of regret and sorrow starting from her gut and ending at her temples.

"Yes," she admitted dryly. She hadn't drank or eaten anything in days, so her mouth was parched and her voice hoarse. However, she didn't feel like eating or drinking anything. She felt too weak to even change positions on the bed.

Kakashi closed his eye for a moment, crossing his arms. "If you want, I can make us lunch." Kaiya let out a light sigh.

"That's ok, Kakashi. I'm not hungry." Knowing there wasn't much else he could do for her, Kakashi stood to his feet and walked out of the room, giving her one last concerned look before closing the door behind him.

In the hours that followed, Kaiya made no attempt to leave her room. Kakashi stood outside her door for who-knows-how-long, leaning up against the wall with one foot propped up against it, his arms crossed and head bowed. He was concerned about her emotional state, but more than that, he was concerned about her health. This had happened before, and it resulted in her staying two days in the hospital for mental and physical health evaluations.

_When Itachi fled the village, she acted the same way, _he remembered, his visible eyebrow creasing.

_"The same thing happened when Itachi left, didn't it?"_

_ "Don't use what happened between Itachi and Kaiya to dictate what will happen between her and Sasuke. I know Kaiya's heart better than anyone, and I can promise you that she won't let the same thing happen again." _

_ "You say you know Kaiya's heart better than anyone, but that's not true, is it? If that were so, you'd have known how she felt about Itachi way back then, and you could have prevented her from getting hurt." _

_ "She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, wouldn't communicate with anyone. And when she did finally give in to exhaustion, it was from crying nonstop for days."_

How did Kuro see all of this beforehand?

When she was eight, he would go into her room and stay with her through the night. She often cried herself to sleep in his arms. But now that she was thirteen and a full-fledged ninja, he knew he couldn't baby her any longer. He even told her before—she no longer needed to be babysat. She was old enough to take care of herself, and if she wanted to dwell on Sasuke's betrayal, well…he couldn't do much to convince her otherwise. But he would be there if she needed him. And he had a feeling that she needed him just as much now as she had seven years ago, when her family was taken from her. But if he went in and tried to talk to her, she would think he was trying to meddle, and she would be even more unresponsive than she already was.

When dinner came around, Kakashi reentered Kaiya's room with a bowl of ramen and a cup of water. Setting them both on her bedside table, he stared at the framed picture of her family underneath her lamp and next to her alarm. _What would you say to her, Yasuo?_

He turned to Kaiya, who was now lying on her left side, facing him. His gaze softened. "You need to eat, Kaiya," he informed her, sticking his hands into his pockets. He knew he should tell her to get out of bed and move on with her life, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. After all, he was the one who still visited the K.I.A. stone and Rin's grave every day for hours. How could he possibly tell her to let it go?

Without another word he let her be, hoping she would eat and get some sleep.

Later that night, after Kaiya went in and quietly washed her dishes, knowing Kakashi was asleep, she went into his room. Slowly opening the door, she walked into the darkness and made a spot next to him on his bed. She remembered when she was younger—after Itachi left—that he would often stay with her through the night. It comforted her more than she'd ever let him know.

While he was sleeping soundly, Kaiya rested her head against his well-toned arm, feeling his warmth radiating off of him from being nuzzled underneath the covers. In seconds, she was asleep. Sometime later, Kakashi opened his eye when he felt something warm against his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see Kaiya next to him. He smiled and let out a silent breath of relief as he closed his eye and drifted back into slumber.

_I'm always here for you, Kaiya. Always._

The next morning, Kaiya woke up underneath the covers, though Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Forcing herself to get up, she made his bed and finally took a shower, relieved at how good it felt after so long.

When she walked into the kitchen, she found a note that Kakashi left, saying he'd gone in to give his report to the Hokage and wouldn't be back for a while. Looking for something to eat, Kaiya still didn't have an appetite, and so instead she decided to go to the training grounds. It was empty, of course.

Training had always made her feel better; it'd always taken her mind off of her troubles, at least for a little while. But this time, no matter how hard she ran, no matter how much she punched the wooden post in front of her, it still hurt.

Not her body—her heart. Her body could take much more damage before it broke down, stopped working. It was numb now, every inch of her, from her forehead down to the tips of her toes. She could keep punching, kicking, and running for hours; she could go on doing pushups and crunches for the rest of the night. Pushing her body past the limit wasn't the problem. The problem was the heavy feeling in her chest, not from working too hard, but from being heartbroken. It hurt to breathe.

Every time her heart pumped blood to the rest of her body to keep her alive, she just felt like she was getting closer and closer to death. Why did she have to fall in love with him? Why couldn't she see this coming? How could she let herself be fooled into trusting one of _them_ a second time?

The sun was on the verge of disappearing beneath the horizon when Kaiya finally stopped. She collapsed, pushing herself to her knees and she coughed up blood; it didn't help that she was hungry and dehydrated. She managed to find the strength to sit back against the trunk of a tree, breathing heavily as she tried to stop her head from swimming. Sweat poured down the side of her face as she struggled for air, grasping her chest. It felt like she was being crushed by several pounds of concrete, and she longed for relief.

After what seemed like forever, she finally managed to catch her breath. Preparing to stand to her feet, someone stopped her.

"You're being a little hard on yourself, don't you think?" Kaiya looked up to see Kakashi standing over her, Makeout Violence in his hand, even though the light was almost too dim to see the words. She looked back down.

"I'm out of my room, aren't I? So what are you complaining about?"

Kakashi closed his book and put it back in his pouch before squatting next to Kaiya. The latter tried to avoid his gaze, but she couldn't for long, sensing his meticulous glare beside her in the growing darkness. She closed her eyes.

"Let's go," he instructed. "I was just on my way to get some sushi. We can take it home with us." When he smiled, her eyes narrowed.

"Sushi sounds good." Kakashi nodded, standing to his feet and helping Kaiya to hers as well. She stumbled a little, but he caught her, lifting her onto his back and carrying her the rest of the way. She leaned her head against his neck, closing her eyes.

While they sat at home eating their takeout, Kakashi noticed how Kaiya wouldn't look up at him, taking to staring at her plate. He knew he had to say something, because waiting for her to tell him things hadn't worked out so well before.

"Kaiya, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I made too many mistakes by not saying anything to you in the past." She put her chopsticks down, averting her eyes to the wall beside them, knowing she wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "If you keep overworking your body, you're just going to—"

"Leave me alone," she spat, interrupting him. Kakashi blinked. "Don't you think you've lectured me enough already? What good has it done?" Standing to her feet, she set her plate aside. "I'm going to bed." Kakashi's eye narrowed, and he stood up after her. Normally he'd let her go, but not this time.

Kaiya tried to slam her door shut, but Kakashi quickly caught it. He pushed it aside and stepped into her room, ignoring her demands for him to leave. She backed towards her window, staring out at the warm, windy night. She did all she could to keep from looking at him.

"You can't keep running away, Kaiya," Kakashi told her firmly. "You can't close your eyes and expect all the bad things to disappear when you open them. The more you avoid confronting your problems, the more they pile on top of you. And physically harming yourself isn't going to make the emotional pain go away." Scoffing, Kaiya turned around and glared at him, shaking her head.

"Well maybe my problem is you!" She picked up the family portrait on her bedside table, staring at it resentfully. "You stand in front of that stone all day and stare at it like that'll change something. You have no right to lecture me. You don't let anyone in, but you act like you know everyone else. Just stop pretending like you know what I'm going through!"

Kakashi was appalled. Kaiya had never lashed out against him—maybe anyone—and she definitely never threw his dead teammates in his face. She'd always viewed Kakashi as a guardian who understood her, despite the fact that he was assigned to her by the Third. But now, she was projecting her bottled anger upon him, because she realized that he knew her better than anyone—even Sasuke or Naruto. Not only that, but she'd finally had time to dwell on the fact that he knew about her siblings all along and neglected to tell her the truth.

Kakashi gritted his teeth underneath his mask. Kaiya's words hurt him more than they angered him. But he couldn't argue with her, because it was true.

"Kaiya, I…" His eye lowered to the floor; his eyebrows furrowed. Tears came to Kaiya's eyes as she sat the picture frame down slowly. She wanted to apologize to Kakashi; she knew she hurt him, and he didn't deserve it. She wanted to run into his arms and tell him she was sorry, but she didn't want to take back the things she said, because that's how she truly felt. She was tired of being silent. Now, she was going to say everything that had been buried deep down within her since the Third Exam.

"If you had taken care of that damn curse mark like you promised, Sasuke would still be here," Kaiya said, making a fist. Kakashi's eye widened. "And then you let me believe my family was dead for seven years, and then you show up to kill them after telling me that I'm going on an important assignment. You're a liar, just like _them_." _Just like Itachi and Sasuke…_ "I don't…" Kaiya trembled as anger and regret mixed with her tears. "I don't want to stay here with you anymore."

Kakashi knew it would come eventually…just not like this.

"Kaiya, you're letting your emotions speak for you," he informed her. "You need to calm down and—"

"Shut the hell up!" Kaiya shouted furiously, swiping her arm in front of her face, knocking her family portrait off of the table. She hit it with such force that it smashed against the wall on the other side of the room. The glass shattered and spread all over the floor, but she paid it no mind as she glared at Kakashi with hot, angry tears running down her flustered cheeks. Kakashi's pupil dilated as Kaiya let out slow, heavy breaths. "I hate you, and everyone else in this stupid village! I don't want anything to do with the Leaf anymore. All it's caused me is heartache."

Kakashi was so stunned that he froze in his tracks. He watched absentmindedly as Kaiya ran past him and out the door, leaving the apartment and running all the way outside the village gates. Izumo and Kotetsu watched her run out, wondering where she was going so quickly. Tears trailed behind her as she made it to the cliff where she and Sasuke watched the sunrise. Once she'd caught her breath, she stared out over the village lit up by the lights. It was just as lively as always when nightfall first approached, but to Kaiya, it had never seemed darker.

Several hours passed by, and eventually the lights of the village died down to almost nothing, other than the street lamps and all-night establishments. Kaiya had sat and stared down at her home for six hours, though to her it only felt like a moment.

"You're a peculiar one, you know that?" Kaiya's eyes averted behind her as Kuro stepped out of the shadows. "You're like a zombie: not exactly dead, but not quite alive either."

Kaiya scoffed, closing her eyes as she said, "Whatever, Kuro. Have you taken up stalking as your new hobby?" He shrugged, standing almost against her back. He smirked wryly.

"Well, it _does_ make for good training," he remarked. Kaiya sighed, bringing her legs up to her chest as she often did when she was distressed. Kuro's eyes lowered. "Kakashi's been waiting up for you all night. He's worried about you." In order not to cry, Kaiya scowled. She figured Kuro already knew what she'd said, so she didn't bother trying to defend herself as he scolded her. "Kakashi Hatake is one of the few people from the Leaf that I respect and trust. With all of the sacrifices he made just to raise you, I'd think you would be more grateful to him." Kaiya bit her lip, opening her eyes and standing to her feet. She pivoted on her heels, standing right in Kuro's face.

"Oh yeah? Well it's not like he had much of a choice. The Third _assigned_ him to be my guardian. He didn't ask to be—he didn't even want to be! So you're gonna try and make me feel guilty about something he was forced to do? He wanted nothing to do with me in the first place." Kaiya's frown dissipated, and she lowered her head. Kuro let out a breath through his nostrils, studying Kaiya thoroughly in the limited moonlight. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly aggravated.

"You're right—he was given the assignment to take care of you by the Hokage," Kuro agreed. "However, Kakashi immediately warmed up to you, and he's been going the extra mile to be there for you ever since. Just like you, Kakashi lost everyone important to him, but he was willing to give you a chance. You're being a selfish brat, and what you said to that man was only you trying to avoid admitting you're in pain. You're angry at Sasuke for leaving you; you're angry at your siblings for betraying you, and you're taking it out on the one person who has been by your side through everything you've had to face from the beginning." Kaiya turned away, giving away the fact that it was true.

"I…" There were no excuses for what she said or did. She and Kuro both knew that.

"Anyway, I told Kakashi to go to bed and that I'd find you before he woke up. Let's go." Kaiya shook her head, taking a step back. When Kuro lifted an eyebrow in question, she looked down at the ground ashamedly.

"I don't want to go back to the village," she admitted quietly. Kuro blinked. "I can't face Kakashi after what I said to him. And I can't face Naruto or Sakura or anyone else, because I'm the one who couldn't—didn't—stop Sasuke from leaving. It was my fault. No matter how much time passes, I don't think I'll ever get over that. I wish…I wish I could just run away and forget about everything."

At Kaiya's confession, Kuro nodded in understanding. He stared out over the cliffside at the village, but most of its details were hidden by the darkness. Letting out a deep sigh, he turned back to his student.

"Part of me was wishing you would say that." Kaiya raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Huh?" He smirked.

"This may come as sudden to you, but…you could come with me. I travel constantly, as you know, so as you can guess my life isn't easy, and it'll be that much harder for you. However, I can make you strong and teach you how to detach your emotions. I will make you a powerful shinobi in mind, body, and spirit. I can help you reach your goals, including killing Orochimaru." She looked down. "You don't have to return to the village if you don't want to, Kaiya," he assured her.

Kaiya had to admit that she wasn't expecting Kuro's invitation. On the one hand, she wanted to become strong in order to accomplish her goals. He guaranteed her that he could deliver, and she'd already seen the results of only one month's time of training.

But then…to actually leave her home, her friends and team, Kakashi… And she may never see them again on top of that. Leaving without saying goodbye or apologizing just didn't feel right to her. And what would they think of her?

So what did she do?

Kuro knew even before he suggested it to her that she would be hesitant. He didn't blame her: Leaving the only home she'd ever known would of course be difficult to register. Unlike him, she had many connections to the Leaf, many people she cared about and that cared about her. She would be an outright fool if she would have gone with him without first weighing the pros and cons of her decision.

"If you're not one hundred percent sure you want to leave, then don't," he suggested to her. "If you have any regrets and carry them with you, it's only going to distract you, and you won't get everything out of leaving that you'd hoped for. I'm leaving in half an hour, so listen: You can go home and pack whatever it is you want to take with you. If you decide within that time that you don't want to go, then just stay at home. However, if you do want to come with me, then meet me back here. Does that sound like a good deal?"

Taking a deep breath, Kaiya nodded. "Y-yeah."

Kaiya snuck back in her window, relieved that Kakashi was definitely asleep. She wouldn't want him waiting up all night for her.

She grabbed a backpack from her closet and swiftly began packing whatever she didn't want to leave behind: a few pairs of clothes, a blanket, a brush and a few other toiletries, and then she stared at her bedroom table. Opening the drawer, she found her headband. Her lip quivered, and she quickly grabbed her forehead protector before closing the drawer. She wanted to take it, but she knew that it would only be unnecessary baggage, seeing as she would be abandoning her village by leaving with Kuro. She folded her headband neatly and placed it on her pillow. It would let Kakashi know that she had left of her own accord, so he wouldn't have to go searching for her.

Kakashi.

Kaiya wanted to write him a note, but she feared that if she did so it would take up too much time, because she'd never be able to put all the things she wanted to say on paper. Besides that, she knew that if she wrote out her feelings, she'd want to stay. And staying would only hold her back from moving forward.

Before Kaiya left the apartment, she stepped into Kakashi's room, where he was sleeping soundly. Standing over him, she smiled softly at her guardian. He'd done so much for her, and she was going to repay him by leaving without even saying goodbye or sorry. But her life was already full of regrets, so she decided adding a couple more wouldn't change much.

Lifting a hand slowly, she gently ran her fingers through his silver locks, pushing his bangs away from his face. Though she tried to hold them back, tears dropped from Kaiya's eyes and slid down Kakashi's cheeks. Thankfully, he was a pretty heavy sleeper (for a ninja), and it didn't seem like he noticed.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you, Kakashi," she whispered to him. "I didn't mean any of it. I could never hate you. Forgive me…" Holding his hair back, she bent over and kissed him softly on the forehead. When she'd said her goodbye, she jumped out of his window and headed back towards the cliff.

When Kaiya arrived, Kuro jumped down from the branch he was lounging on. His eyes lowered when he noticed her solemn expression. But the fact that she came back meant that she was willing to do whatever it took to move on.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded her head without a word. "Good. Let's go, before dawn comes. They'll be looking for you soon, so we need to get as far away from here as possible." He headed into the woods, and Kaiya began following him, but stopped and turned around.

Giving one last look to her home below them, her eyebrows furrowed determinedly. _I promise you…when I come back, I'll be strong enough to protect all of you. I won't fail you again._

"Kaiya, hurry up." At her trainer's call, she turned her back on the village and ran after him, disappearing into the forest.

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. In fact, thanks for just reading it in general. I love all of you, and I appreciate the praise, criticism, and even the flames (they keep me warm at night). And yes, I will be making a sequel, but no telling when I'll actually post it since I'm so busy these days. Thanks for making it to the end. :)**


End file.
